Dragão e Anjo
by HunterChild
Summary: Perambulando pelo Beco Diagonal, Lúcio Malfoy cruza com um garoto que poderia ter sido o gêmeo de Draco. Terá sua família sido expandida sem seu conhecimento? Draco está guardando segredos? Ou ele não sabe que pode ter um herdeiro?
1. Chapter 1

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** Eternal Requiem For A Dreamer

**Disclaimer: **_tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UM**

**BECO DIAGONAL**

Enquanto Ginny Weasley esperava Hermione Potter pagar por suas compras na Floreios e Borrões, ela olhou afetuosamente e de relance para a cabeça loira-avermelhada de sua filha de quatro anos, Angelique, que segurava a mão de sua madrinha. Ainda sorrindo, ela baixou o olhar para onde seu filho estava há apenas alguns segundos apenas para encontrar um espaço vazio. _'Oh, deuses, ele fez de novo'_, Ginny pensou.

Drake, de quatro anos, estava sempre desaparecendo para algum outro lugar, para observar alguém fazendo qualquer coisa, não importava para o garotinho o que ele estava vendo, ele ficaria de pé ou se sentaria e observaria por horas, absorvendo tudo o que via. Tão diferente de sua irmã gêmea, que constantemente se fazia perceber com sua tagarelice incessante. O pai de Ginny, Arthur, sempre dizia que o garotinho era como uma penseira, silenciosamente armazenando tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor, sem alardes e, caso a cena que se apresentava a ele fosse chata, ele iria para a próxima.

Ginny rapidamente correu os olhos pela livraria abarrotada, ávida para avistar a cabeça loira-platinada de seu filho, mas sem sucesso. Com pânico arranhando seu estômago, ela começou a percorrer as estantes de livros chamando seu nome. Ela esperava que o garotinho inquisitivo não se aventurara para fora da loja.

Hermione, tendo completado sua compra, foi até ela, com Angelique ainda segurando sua mão firmemente. Ela deu a Ginny um olhar divertido e tentou não rir da expressão no rosto de sua amiga enquanto perguntava, "Drake fez de novo, não fez?"

"Eu tiro os olhos dele por dois segundos e ele- ele simplesmente desaparece. Se eu não soubesse, eu juraria que o garoto já consegue aparatar." O tom desesperado de Ginny alertou Hermione de que sua amiga estava muito perto de entrar em pânico.

"Olhe, eu vou ficar aqui com Angel- você vá procurar o Drake, okay?"

"Obrigada, Mione, não consigo acreditar que perco essa criança todas as vezes que saímos de casa!"

Quando Ginny se afastou, a pequena Angelique começou a dar risadinhas- Hermione olhou curiosamente para sua afilhada. "E qual é o motivo da risadinha dessa vez?"

"Drake está realmente encrencado quando Mamãe o achar. Ela avisou ele antes de sairmos de casa sobre sumir, aposto que ele vai levar a varinha!" Angelique respondeu, sem tentar esconder seu divertimento.

Deixando Hermione para cuidar de Angel, Ginny saiu da loja para o Beco Diagonal, tentando olhar em todas as direções ao mesmo tempo, em busca de um mero faiscar de loiro-platinado. _'Aonde eu iria se fosse um menino de cinco anos'_, ela pensou. Claro, Quadribol- Harry havia levado Drake e Angel para voar no dia anterior, então agora suas duas preciosas crianças amavam voar, muito para seu horror. Não que houvesse algo errado com voar- a própria Ginny adorava voar- mas esses eram seus preciosos bebês e ela os considerava novos demais para estarem no ar.

Agora com um propósito, Ginny foi até a loja de Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, certa de que iria encontrar seu filho esquivo.

Enquanto Ginny se aproximava da loja de Quadribol, seus olhos imediatamente começaram a varrer as vitrines, onde um grupo de crianças admirava o que era mais recente em vassouras. Se aproximando da multidão de crianças, Ginny finalmente avistou a familiar cabeça loira-platinada de seu filho- alívio a inundou.

"Drake Arthur Weasley Malfoy!" Ginny exclamou- um pouco mais alto que o necessário- se ajoelhando para segurar o garotinho pelos ombros. "Eu te disse para não sumir! Você sabe que eu me preocupo quando não consigo te achar!"

"Os livros eram chatos, Mamãe, e eu quero uma vassoura," Drake respondeu petulantemente.

"Uma vassoura! Você vai ter sorte se a minha varinha não encontrar o seu traseiro quando chegarmos em casa," Ginny gritou. "Agora você vai segurar a minha mão até chegarmos em casa e se você a soltar uma única vez, você nunca mais sai comigo de casa. Você entendeu?"

"Sim, Mãe." Drake rolou os olhos impacientemente. Ele amava sua mãe mais do que qualquer outra pessoa mas, mesmo na tenra idade de quatro anos, ele sabia que ela podia super-reagir algumas vezes. Ele só queria olhar as vassouras- com seu aniversário se aproximando ele precisava saber o que pedir.

"Não role os olhos para mim ou eu vou levar a minha varinha até o seu traseiro no meio da rua!" Ginny não iria deixar o garoto sair impune da mais leve infração.

"Desculpe, Mãe."

"Certo, vamos achar a tia Mione e Angel," Ginny disse, se levantando e agarrando a mão de Drake.

O que Ginny desconhecia era que toda a discussão entre mãe e filho havia sido assistida com interesse.

Ginny virou na direção da Floreios e Borrões, mas não dera um passo antes de colidir com alguém muito compacto. Sem perceber com quem trombara, Ginny deu um passo para trás, para recuperar o equilíbrio e se preparou para se desculpar.

"Desculpe, eu-" Um ofegar assustado cortou sua desculpa quando ela olhou de relance para os olhos cinza pálidos do homem com quem colidira.

"Bem- Srta Weasley, não?" Lúcio Malfoy disse em voz arrastada. Ele deu à ruiva um olhar relanceado e desinteressado antes que seus olhos pousassem em Drake. "Sim, reconheço você- cabelo ruivo, expressão vaga- que confortante ver que algumas coisas nunca mudam. E quem é esse jovem bruxo?"

Ginny ficou paralisada por alguns segundos antes de recuperar algo semelhante à calma e, enquanto o fazia, ela tentou persuadir Drake a ficar atrás dela, fora da vista de Lúcio.

Lúcio persistiu. "Eu estaria correto ao assumir que esse é Drake Weasley Malfoy?" Ele mudou levemente sua posição, para ver novamente o garoto. "Esse é o nome que você gritou para o garoto, não?"

Ginny percebeu que ele ouvira enquanto ela repreendia Drake por sumir e tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi ficar imóvel, fitando o homem loiro- o avô de suas crianças- incapaz de responder às suas perguntas. Seus únicos pensamentos eram de se afastar dele, o mais rápido possível.

"Eu-Eu, desculpe, senhor, eu te conheço?" Ginny gaguejou, fingindo ignorância, enquanto tentava rodear Lúcio, junto com Drake.

Sua mão se moveu rapidamente e agarrou com força o braço de Ginny. "Garota tola, não faça esse joguinho comigo! Você sabe exatamente quem eu sou."

Antes que Ginny pudesse responder à sua ameaça, Drake deu um chute bem mirado na canela de Lúcio, gritando ao mesmo tempo, "Solta a minha Mamãe!"

O bruxo latiu e seu aperto no braço de Ginny se afrouxou o suficiente para que ela se soltasse. Ginny, se aproveitando inteiramente de sua distração momentânea, apanhou Drake nos braços e se apressou a descer a rua, deixando Lúcio enfurecido enquanto esfregava sua canela, que já ficava roxa. _'Bem,-' _ele refletiu, _'pelo menos o garoto tem coragem.'_ Ele observou a jovem bruxa fugir, carregando, desajeitada, seu filho nos braços.

Ao chegar na Floreios e Borrões, Ginny encontrou Hermione e Angel esperando por ela na frente da loja. Quando Hermione começou, "Onde ele estava-" Ginny a interrompeu rapidamente.

"Temos que sair daqui agora, Mione! Lúcio Malfoy está aqui. Ele já me viu e ele sabe!"

"Okay-okay, se acalme. Nós vamos para casa. Venha, podemos ir via Flú, do Caldeirão Furado, é mais perto do que a loja de Fred e Jorge." Hermione estava tentando permanecer calma, para não alarmar as crianças, mas enquanto eles andavam apressados para o Caldeirão Furado, ela olhava de relance por cima de seu ombro constantemente na direção que Ginny viera, buscando algum sinal do bruxo das trevas que abalara tanto sua amiga.

N/T

bem, aih está meu novo projeto. A fic já está pronta (são 56 capítulos).

Reviews são apreciadas e aceleram o trabalho, então vocês sabem o que fazer, certo?

Eternal Requiem

P.S.: meu primeiro disclaimer tah aih em cima, entaum se eli estiver meio fora do normal naum se preocupem

P.S.2: desculpa a nota meio apressada, toh morrendo de sono... E tbm de vontade de postar essa fic!


	2. Mansão Malfoy

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**MANSÃO MALFOY**

Lúcio permaneceu no lugar, observando Ginny Weasley desaparecer na multidão de compradores, ponderando silenciosamente o que seu filho aprontara, cinco ou seis anos antes. Não havia dúvida alguma na mente de Lúcio de que o garotinho era seu neto- Drake era um Draco em miniatura, na aparência e no temperamento, se sua pequena demonstração servia de exemplo. Assim como Drake defendera Ginny sem hesitação, Lúcio sabia que Draco defenderia Narcisa, caso ela fosse ameaçada, com a mesma desconsideração à sua própria segurança. Dado o tamanho do garotinho, Lúcio estimou que ele não tivesse mais que cinco anos de idade.

"Bem, penso que talvez seja hora de ter uma conversa com Draco," ele murmurou para si mesmo antes de ir rapidamente para o ponto de Aparatação.

Lúcio foi imediatamente saudado por um elfo doméstico nervoso quando aparatou em sua casa em Wiltshire.

"Mestre está em casa. Millie pode servir Mestre?" Com exceção de descartar sua capa na direção da criatura infeliz, Lúcio ignorou sua presença e foi até a área familiar da grandiosa casa, procurando sua esposa.

Narcisa estava sentada em um antigo sofá, cuidando de seu bordado, na sala de visitas de inverno, quando Lúcio a encontrou. "Querido, você chegou cedo- eu não estava te esperando até o fim da tarde."

"Eu tive um encontro interessante e sem sobreaviso no Beco Diagonal com uma senhorita Ginevra Weasley. Draco está em casa?"

"Oh- eu pensei que você, de todas as pessoas, não se rebaixaria- por assim dizer- para se incomodar com qualquer Weasley e não, Draco foi para o escritório faz algum tempo."

"Em circunstâncias normais, eu não me rebaixaria a tal ponto. Entretanto, eu ouvi a senhorita Weasley repreendendo seu filho, em um volume consideravelmente alto, na rua e com a informação que ela, despercebidamente, dividiu com todos dentro de alcance auditivo, eu simplesmente não pude manter meu silêncio." Lúcio se sentou ao lado de Narcisa, removeu o bordado de suas mãos, pousando-o na mesa a seu lado. Ao virar-se para fitá-la, ele se perguntou como essa linda mulher- a mulher com quem ele passara os últimos vinte e cinco anos- poderia possivelmente ser uma avó, ela simplesmente não parecia velha o suficiente para o título. Ele tomou as mãos delas nas suas e fitou profundamente seus olhos antes de continuar. "Cissa, parece que nós temos um neto."

A declaração pairou no ar enquanto Lúcio avaliava a reação de Narcisa às novidades. Os pensamentos de Narcisa foram propelidos para um redemoinho- _'Um neto! Isso não é possível, Draco nunca foi casado.'_

"Lúcio, não é possível. Draco não é casado, nunca esteve em uma relação longa o suficiente para ser parte da concepção de uma criança," Narcisa vocalizou seus pensamentos insistentemente.

"Minha querida, eu garanto, é inteiramente possível. Não é necessário ser casado ou estar em uma relação longa antes que seja possível criar uma nova vida. Na verdade, tudo o que é necessário é um parceiro, disposto ou não, e talvez em torno de uma hora- dependendo do parceiro escolhido." Lúcio sorriu; ele freqüentemente se maravilhava com a ingenuidade deliberada de sua esposa. Claro, Narcisa não acreditaria que seu precioso filho era assim, mas Lúcio sabia das coisas- ele sabia perfeitamente que seu filho passava por mulheres como Severo Snape passava por ingredientes de poções. Embora não estivesse completamente confortável em discutir a vida sexual de seu filho com sua esposa, havia algumas coisas que uma mãe não deveria saber, ele sabia que tinha de fazer com que ela entendesse, preferivelmente antes que ele confrontasse Draco. Lúcio continuou a observá-la atentamente enquanto ela lutava para aceitar a informação que ele lhe transmitira.

Narcisa se levantou e deslizou para a grande janela, olhando os extensos gramados da Mansão. Eles eram encantados para parecerem serem de um verde exuberante tão logo a neve derretesse todos os anos, a vista usualmente era calmante, no entanto, naquela manhã, não teve efeito algum enquanto ela tentava compreender o que Lúcio estava insinuando. _Se for verdade, Draco ficara sabendo e por que ele não lhes contara? Não, não podia ser verdade- simplesmente não podia. Não com uma Weasley e, além disso, seu garoto não era assim!_

Ele a observou de pé em frente à janela, banhada pelo sol matinal, de sua posição no sofá. Conforme os raios de sol cintilavam por seu cabelo loiro, ele parecia ser de ouro fiado. Ela se virou para ele, sua expressão endurecida. _'Oh céus, isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu antecipei,'_ Lúcio pensou.

Ela chegara a uma firme decisão em seus pensamentos, e se voltou para seu esposo. "Não. Isso não pode ser possível e eu não quero ouvir mais nada sobre esse assunto."

Lúcio se levantou e foi até ela, com mais graça do que deveria ser permitido que um homem exibisse, ele a tomou em seus braços e disse gentilmente, "Cissa, isso não só é possível- isso é verdade. Esse garotinho- eu o vi- o nome dele é Drake Arthur Weasley Malfoy e ele é a imagem exata de Draco, quando ele tinha a mesma idade. E, além disso, a senhorita Weasley pareceu um tanto em pânico quando me aproximei dela- um tanto anormal pelo que eu me lembro da garota, ainda assim, pessoas mudam. Cissa, nós não podemos ignorar o fato de que há uma criança por aí que poderia muito bem ter direito à fortuna Malfoy."

Com um suspiro de resignação, ela descansou a cabeça no peito de Lúcio. Ela confiava em Lúcio- ele nunca a enganara- e ela sabia que teria de acreditar nele também dessa vez. "Draco sabe?"

"Não faço idéia. Presumo que não- ele teria dito alguma coisa se soubesse," Lúcio sussurrou contra o cabelo dela, esperando que essa fosse, de fato, a verdade. Porque se seu filho tivesse sabido dessa criança o tempo todo, isso quebraria o coração de sua mãe. Ele sabia que Narcisa ansiava por um neto e, nas circunstâncias adequadas, ela receberia um bebê de braços abertos. Claro, as circunstâncias adequadas sendo depois de um grande casamento e o bebê nascido não antes de nove meses de casamento. Por agora, ele ficaria ali, abraçando sua amada esposa, aproveitando a paz da Mansão- uma vez que essa tranqüilidade certamente seria perdida quando ele falasse com Draco.

Algum tempo depois, após decidir não ir ao escritório naquele dia, Lúcio contatou sua secretária via Flú para cancelar todos os seus compromissos e deixou uma mensagem para Draco- ele estava em uma reunião que Lúcio pretendera presidir. Ele agora percebia que estava um tanto impaciente para falar com seu filho. As questões para as quais ele não tinha respostas o roíam incessantemente.

Lúcio e Narcisa passaram o restante do dia na companhia um do outro- almoçando juntos na sala de jantar e depois passeando pelos antigos jardins de rosas.

"Lúcio?" O tom de Narcisa era hesitante.

"Sim, querida."

"Você acha que ela permitiria que nós o víssemos?" Ela sussurrou para seu esposo.

"Não posso responder isso, Cissa." Lúcio manteve sua voz baixa e intensificou o aperto ao redor dos ombros dela. Ele só podia esperar que, algum dia, eles fossem autorizados a conhecer o garoto, mas, por não ser um tolo, ele sabia que talvez eles tivessem de esperar até que o garoto fosse velho o suficiente para fazer sua própria decisão quanto a isso. Ele desesperadamente esperava que não tivessem de esperar, mesmo que somente por causa de Narcisa- parecia que, conforme o dia passara, ela ficara mais e mais apegada ao garotinho que ainda tinha de conhecer.

Eles voltaram para a casa no fim da tarde para encontrar um Draco extremamente agitado andando para lá e para cá no salão de inverno, suas mãos correndo continuamente por seu cabelo loiro.

"Pai, está tudo bem? Recebi sua mensagem quando voltei da reunião com os compradores franceses e vim imediatamente, mas os malditos, inúteis elfos domésticos não souberam me dizer onde você ou a Mãe estavam. Eu não sabia o que pensar!" A frustração de Draco era evidente por seu tom e volume.

"Olhe como fala, Draco! Sua mãe está presente. Eu simplesmente precisava falar com você." Lúcio mal conteve o sorriso que ele encontrou querendo se esgueirar para seu belo rosto. Apesar das aparências externas, a família Malfoy sempre fora muito próxima- era encorajador saber que seu filho ainda se importava profundamente com os dois. Claro, agora ele percebia, a mensagem que ele deixara para Draco fora um tanto vaga, e ele evidentemente interpretara que isso significava que havia algo errado com um deles.

"Minhas desculpas, Mãe." O tom humilde de Draco enquanto ele se dirigia a Narcisa foi seguido por um meio sorriso atrevido que usualmente conquistava sua mãe- não importava o que ele tivesse feito de errado.

Lúcio arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Draco."

"Claro, eu realmente sinto muito, Mãe." Draco havia se adiantado beijado sua mãe na bochecha antes de se dirigir novamente a Lúcio. "O que você precisava falar comigo tão urgentemente?"

Enquanto Lúcio olhava seu filho- tentando decidir exatamente como ele ia lidar com essa situação- ele fez observações silenciosas sobre o homem em que seu pequeno dragão se tornara. Draco, agora com vinte e quatro anos, se erguia a um metro e noventa e dois- superando Lúcio por cinco centímetros- seu corpo fora endurecido por anos de Quadribol e, claro, seu belo rosto, muito parecido com o seu. Lúcio duvidava pouco de não havia muito com que Draco não poderia lidar, ele se tornara um homem fino, mas isso era muito diferente, isso afetava vidas e precisava ser tratado com delicadeza.

"Pai?" Draco o induziu, após esperar por algum tempo que Lúcio respondesse.

Lúcio forçou um sorriso a cruzar seus traços. "Talvez devêssemos nos sentar." Ele gesticulou para as confortáveis cadeiras do aposento.

Os dois homens esperaram- como cavaleiros bem criados- até que Narcisa tivesse se sentado antes de abaixarem suas formas altas nas cadeiras. Draco sentou em frente a seus pais e os olhou em expectativa.

N/T

bom, aih estah outro chappie, espero q gostem!

Ah, os deve estar cheio de erros, mas eu peço q vcs ignorem esses erros, por favor

Eternal Requiem


	3. A Toca

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** Eternal Requiem For A Dreamer

**Disclaimer:** _tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português._

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

**A TOCA**

Ginny e Hermione aterrisaram na lareira dos Weasley, na sala de estar da Toca, cada uma com uma criança na cintura. Antes que a fuligem tivesse sequer se assentado, Ginny começou, "Oh Deus, oh Merlin! O que eu vou fazer? Ele sabe e ele vai contar ao Draco e então ele vai- ele vai pegar meus bebês."

Ginny estava muito perto de perder o controle. Hermione nunca vira sua amiga assim antes. Rony e Percy eram os dois Weasley renomados por super-reagirem, um traço herdado de Molly Weasley. Ginny era normalmente mais relaxada e controlada, a menos que ela estivesse com raiva, e então era melhor que todos tomassem cuidado. Mas não era raiva que estava gravada em seu rosto- era medo. Hermione observou sua amiga, as lágrimas não derramadas luzindo em seus olhos canela preocuparam a jovem bruxa, mas seus pensamentos, por agora, foram para seus afilhados, que nunca haviam visto a mãe em tal estado.

"Gin, acalme-se. Você está assustando as crianças," Hermione disse cautelosamente enquanto olhava de relance para os gêmeos. Eles estavam encarando a mãe com olhos arregalados.

"Ginny, Hermione. Achei que tinha ouvido vozes," Molly Weasley disse enquanto entrava no aposento.

"Vovó." Os gêmeos guincharam enquanto corriam para a matriarca Weasley.

Ela colheu as duas crianças em um grande abraço antes de continuar, "Eu pensei que vocês iam passar o dia no Beco Diagonal. Está tudo bem?" Molly não perdera a expressão no rosto de sua filha, mas manteve o tom leve no momento.

Ginny se deixou cair em uma poltrona estufada. "Sim. Não. Quero dizer- eu não sei!"

"Você não sabe?" Molly questionou, "Bem, por que nós não tomamos uma xícara de chá e vemos se conseguimos resolver isso?"

"Mãe, uma xícara de chá não vai resolver isso."

"Talvez não, mas enquanto nós bebemos o chá você pode me contar porque você voltou para casa nesse estado." O tom de Molly não admitia discussão. Ela se voltou para as crianças, "Seu tio Rony está desgnomizando o jardim. Por que vocês não vão ajudá-lo?"

**-"-**

"Ei, vocês dois." Rony cumprimentou seu sobrinho e sobrinha com entusiasmo. "Vieram me ajudar com os gnomos?"

"Vovó nos disse para vir ajudar você porque Mamãe está chateada," Angel informou Rony solenemente.

"Sua mãe está chateada, é? Vocês sabem por que ela está chateada?" Rony estava curioso. Não era típico de Ginny ficar perturbada, ela era sempre tão forte, a menos que os gêmeos soubessem a causa, ele teria de esperar para saber o que estava acontecendo. Ele sabia que sua mãe ficaria furiosa caso entrasse agora para descobrir, ela obviamente mandara as crianças para ele, para que não ouvissem o que estava acontecendo.

"Mamãe está chateada com Drake, ele sumiu de novo e Mamãe não conseguia achar ele na loja, porque ele não estava na loja, ele estava na rua e Mamãe estava super chateada quando voltou para tia Mione e eu e disse que a gente tinha que ir embora!" Angel o informou sem parar para respirar.

"Não fui eu que deixei a Mamãe chateada! Foi o homem," Drake protestou.

"Foi você, não tinha nenhum homem," Angel declarou com certeza absoluta; com as mãos nos quadris ela parecia uma Molly em miniatura.

"Tinha sim! Ele meio que parecia com aquela foto do Papai que mamãe nos mostrou, mas ele parecia muito, muito mais velho." Drake assentiu para si mesmo.

"Whoa, whoa, vocês dois. Drake, tinha um homem com o cabelo da mesma cor que o seu?" Rony não gostou do que estava ouvindo.

"Yep, mas era comprido, como o tio Gui e branco como o meu." Drake estufou o peito.

"E esse homem, ele parecia mais velho do que a foto que sua mãe tem do seu pai?"

Drake assentiu. "Muito mais velho."

Rony ficou ali por um tempo, ponderando tudo o que as crianças haviam lhe dito. Ele sabia de apenas uma família bruxa com o cabelo da mesma cor que o de seu sobrinho- os Malfoys. Agora, se esse bruxo era muito mais velho que a foto que Gin tinha de Draco Malfoy, devia ter sido Lúcio Malfoy que a perturbara- mas por quê? Bem, ele teria de descobrir, então ele cuidaria do babaca e de Malfoy também, só por garantia. Afinal de contas, ninguém tinha o direito de chatear sua irmãzinha, exceto ele, claro, e talvez Fred e Jorge, de vez em quando.

**-"-**

"Venham, e aquela xícara de chá?" Molly foi até a cozinha.

Quando as três mulheres se sentaram à mesa da cozinha, com chá e bolinhos, Molly olhou de Ginny para Hermione. "Bem, meninas, quem vai me contar o que está acontecendo?"

Ginny suspirou, ela devia uma explicação à sua mãe e sabia muito bem que Molly não lhe daria um minuto de paz até que estivesse satisfeita com todos os detalhes- mas como fazer isso sem contar a ela absolutamente tudo. Ginny nunca contara a ninguém a história de sua relação com o pai de suas crianças e não queria contar agora, uma vez que ela havia contado algumas pequenas lorotas para se proteger da interferência de sua família. _Merlin, como as coisas ficaram bagunçadas tão rapidamente_, ela pensou. _Tudo estava bem essa manhã_.

"Não é nada, mãe, sério, eu só super-reagi. Agora que tive uma chance para me acalmar, eu me sinto tola." A pequena risadinha de Ginny soou falsa, até mesmo para seus ouvidos.

Molly olhou para Hermione, que subitamente desenvolveu um interesse por suas mãos, que estavam pousadas em seu colo. Hermione preferia deixar isso entre Molly e Ginny. Além disso, ela não podia contar nada para Molly porque Ginny ainda não lhe contara o que acontecera.

"Ginny, querida, eu ouvi quando vocês chegarem. Eu ouvi o que você disse para Hermione. Eu quero respostas agora!" O tom de Molly sugeria que ela estava mostrando grande controle.

"Okay, Mãe, o que você quer saber?" Ginny percebera que havia poucas esperanças de escapar disso e talvez ela pudesse modificar um pouco suas respostas, para evitar que a situação ficasse totalmente fora de controle.

"Certo, você disse _'ele sabe'_, quem é _ele_?" Molly perguntou no tom mais sério que Ginny a ouvira usar.

"Lúcio Malfoy."

"Draco não contou aos pais dele que você estava grávida?"

"Não, ele não contou."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim, tenho certeza."

"Certo, você disse _'ele vai contar ao Draco'_, o que ele vai contar ao Draco?"

"Eu acho que quis dizer que ele vai contar ao Draco que viu Drake e eu. Mãe, eu não sei, ele tentou falar comigo mas eu não fiquei para ouvi-lo. Eu só estava um pouco perturbada por um tempo, só isso. Quero dizer, talvez ele não tenha percebido quem Drake é." Ginny manteve a voz deliberadamente calma, em uma tentativa de convencer sua mãe de que fora apenas uma reação exagerada por parte dela. O tempo todo sabendo que Lúcio percebera a relação entre o filho dela e ele mesmo.

"Ginny, querida," Molly cobriu a mão da filha com a sua. "Quem iria querer tomar seus bebês? Draco te disse que ele não queria nada com eles, não disse?"

"Mãe, eu te disse, eu super-reagi. No calor do momento, eu pensei que talvez Lúcio iria querer- eu não sei o que estava pensando." A frustração de Ginny consigo mesma por não ter mais auto-controle estava começando a se mostrar. Se ela fosse capaz de controlar suas emoções, aquilo nunca teria acontecido. Pelo que ela sabia, ninguém realmente vira o que acontecera no Beco Diagonal- ela poderia ter fingido que nada acontecera.

"Tudo bem, vamos encerrar por agora mas, se mais alguma coisa acontecer, eu quero que você nos conte imediatamente. Só Merlin sabe o que passa pela cabeça de Lúcio Malfoy," Molly disse em um tom muito mais leve, apertando a mão de sua filha e sorrindo. "Eu vou ver se Rony não jogou Drake e Angel por cima da sebe, em vez de jogar um gnomo de jardim."

Ginny sorriu para sua mãe mais uma vez antes que a mulher mais velha deixasse o aposento. Ela estava aliviada, por agora, pelo menos, por sua ter ficado feliz com suas respostas. Ela só podia esperar que Molly não contasse a nenhum de seus irmãos, ela não achava que seriam aplacados tão facilmente.

**-"-**

Rony estava observando as crianças perseguirem gnomos de jardim perto de sebe mais afastada do jardim quando Molly se aproximou.

"Mãe, o que aconteceu com a Ginny?" Rony perguntou baixinho para sua mãe, para que Drake ou Angel não o ouvissem.

"Oh, eu acho que não é nada com o que se preocupar. Ela trombou com Lúcio Malfoy no Beco Diagonal e entrou em pânico. Nada com o que se preocupar," Molly respondeu, mas ela não soou muito convincente. "Como está indo a desgnomização?"

"Drake está fazendo um trabalho fantástico perseguindo-os pelo jardim, não está, cara?"

"Oh, está, é?" Molly olhou para seu neto e tentou não rir da expressão não exatamente inocente no rosto dele.

**-"-**

Hermione, que se mantivera em silêncio durante o interrogatório de Molly, não ficou surpresa ao ver a expressão aliviada de sua amiga, especialmente considerando o que ela percebera enquanto ouvia as respostas de Ginny. Ela esperava que suas suspeitas estivessem erradas, mas duvidava disso. Se elas fossem provadas, ela se perguntou sobre o que mais Ginny não contara ou mentira.

"Um, Gin?" Hermione começou hesitantemente.

"Yeah, Mione?"

Ela não fazia idéia do que Hermione acabara de perceber e não estava de forma alguma preparada para a pergunta que sua amiga vocalizou.

"Gin, você contou para Dracosobre osgêmeos, não contou?"

Ginny não precisou responder; a expressão no seu rosto disse tudo.

N/T

yay!

aí está o capítulo! Bom, eu queria pedir uma coisa pra vocês: como no capítulo 2 eu recebi 9 reviews, então, será que para esse poderiam ser 10? Uma só a mais! E eu sei que tem MUITA gente que não deixa reviews! Então, será que uma só a mais não poderia deixar?Por favor? Assim que der 10 reviews, eu posto o capítulo, ele já está prontinho!

Eternal Requiem


	4. Contando a Draco

**Nome Original:** _Dragon and Angel_

**Autora:** _DragonsAngel68_

**Tradutora:** _Eternal Requiem For A Dreamer_

**Disclaimer:** _tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português._

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

**CONTANDO A DRACO**

Enquanto esperava que seu pai dissesse alguma coisa, Draco não pôde evitar pensar que Lúcio estava agindo muito estranhamente, ele parecia quase inconfortável e o sorriso de sua mãe parecia como se tivesse sido pintado, não como se fosse natural.

Lúcio limpou sutilmente a garganta. "Draco, você se lembra de uma bruxa chamada Ginevra Weasley?"

"Ginevra Weasley? Acho que ela estava um ano abaixo de mim em Hogwarts, Grifinória- disso tenho certeza." Draco certamente se lembrava de Ginevra, como ele poderia esquecê-la.

"Ah, e quando foi a última vez que você viu a senhorita Ginevra?" Lúcio estava sendo extremamente cuidadoso com sua linha de questionamento.

"Não me lembro exatamente- provavelmente no ano em que me formei, no Expresso de Hogwarts." Draco não estava certo quanto a onde isso estava indo, mas ele não gostou do súbito interesse que seu pai estava mostrando por sua Ginny.

"Tem certeza?"

"Bem, acho que sim." Draco estava ficando mais ansioso a cada questão. Ele vira Ginny depois de se formar, mas não a vira desde que ela se formara, um ano depois dele- logo antes dele partir para administrar o escritório francês das propriedades Malfoy.

"Certo, bem-"

Draco interrompeu seu pai; ele simplesmente não conseguia mais conter sua curiosidade. "Pai, há algum problema? Peço desculpas, mas você não veio para o escritório quando tínhamos reuniões importantes hoje, embora tenha deixado a Mansão antes de mim, dizendo que você me encontraria lá e então você deixa uma mensagem insistindo no meu retorno à Mansão o mais rápido possível. Agora você parece estar muito interessado na senhorita Weasley e, pela vida de Merlin, não consigo imaginar o por quê."

"Paciência, Draco. Vou explicar. Eu simplesmente preciso de, vamos dizer assim, informações sobre a garota primeiro. Certo então, eu fiz meio que uma descoberta nessa manhã, enquanto resolvia alguns negócios no Beco Diagonal, antes de ir ao escritório."

"E a sua descoberta?" Draco pressionou, sem ter muita certeza de que queria que Lúcio respondesse essa pergunta. Embora tivesse voltado à Bretanha havia dois anos, ele não tentara contatar Ginny. Não que ele não quisesse, mas não parecera uma boa idéia, especialmente devido à maneira como ele partira. Ele ainda sentia pontadas de culpa por tê-la deixado daquela maneira- o que era perturbador, uma vez que culpa não era uma emoção com a qual ele era confortável.

**-"-**

_Ginny acabara de voltar aos seus aposentos privados em Hogwarts pela última vez- ser Monitora Chefe definitivamente tinha suas vantagens. A festa de formatura na torre da Grifinória, de onde ela acabara de sair, provavelmente continuaria até o amanhecer, mas ela tinha outros planos para aquela noite. Ao entrar em seu quarto, um braço se esgueirou ao redor de sua cintura e ela sentiu leves beijos subindo por seu pescoço._

"_Oi, linda," Draco rosnou contra seu pescoço._

"_Como você entrou aqui? Eu ia me trocar e te encontrar no lago." Ginny não estava realmente surpresa em ver seu amante de dois anos em seu quarto, Draco sempre conseguia entrar de alguma forma, só para surpreendê-la._

"_Bem, eu entrei durante a Cerimônia de Formatura e estou te esperando desde então."_

"_Oh meu deus, você me esperou todo esse tempo?" Ginny agora se sentia culpada por ter ido à festa na torre, se ela soubesse que ele estava ali._

"_Yeah, bem- eu preciso te contar uma coisa."_

"_Sim?" Ginny ronronou, um sorriso sedutor se insinuando em seu rosto._

_Draco a levou até a cama, a sentou ali e então se ajoelhou diante dela, segurando as mãos dela. "Um- Gin, eu decidi aceitar a oferta do meu Pai, de administrar o escritório francês das propriedades Malfoy." Draco estava encarando as mãos entrelaçadas, receoso do que poderia ver caso olhasse para o lindo rosto dela._

"_Você vai para a França?"_

_Ele podia ouvir a voz dela tremendo e sabia que havia lágrimas correndo pelo rosto dela, lágrimas que ele causara._

"_Desculpe, Gin, mas eu preciso ir. Isso vai me dar a chance de sair da sombra do meu Pai. Eu não conseguiria fazer isso em Londres." Draco tentou explicar enquanto erguia o olhar para o rosto dela. "Olha, talvez eu devesse ir embora, vir aqui hoje não foi uma boa idéia."_

"_Não. Fica comigo, uma última vez," Ginny suplicou. "Amanhã nós nos preocuparemos sobre dizer adeus."_

_Draco limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto com os polegares. "Okay, eu fico." Ele sorriu, enquanto se levantava e se inclinava para um beijo apaixonado._

_Ele partiu na manhã seguinte, enquanto ela dormia. Seu único adeus, um bilhete-_

_Minha Querida Angel_**(1**)

_Eu sinto muito por partir dessa forma, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria te dizer adeus. Eu te amo Gin, mais do que você jamais vai saber e eu nunca te esquecerei. Por favor, não me odeie._

_Te Amo_

_Para Sempre_

_Dragão_

**-"-**

"Eu estava a caminho do escritório, tendo decidido ir a pé da Travessa do Tranco, quando ouvi a senhorita Weasley repreendendo seu pequeno filho em frente à Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol." Lúcio estava observando atentamente seu filho, em busca de qualquer reação.

"Ela tem um filho?" Draco disse, quase engasgando, tentando não deixar a emoção transparecer em sua voz. Talvez ela se casara; fazia mais de cinco anos desde que ele a vira pela última vez.

"Sim, ela tem um filho. E é aqui que fica interessante." Lúcio pausou para avaliar melhor a reação de Draco. Seu filho parecia estar lutando para manter suas maneiras usualmente controladas.

"Oh Lúcio! Por favor, continue logo!" Era a primeira vez que Narcisa falava desde que eles haviam se sentado.

"Narcisa," Lúcio avisou, "Eu lidarei com isso do meu jeito. Se você deseja permanecer no aposento, minha querida, você ficará em silêncio." Lúcio a amava mas, ele sabia que ela podia ser super-emocional algumas vezes e ele queria fazer isso cuidadosamente, para que pudesse ser assegurado da verdade por Draco.

"Oh, isso é ridículo," Narcisa fungou. "Draco, você já foi íntimo de Ginevra Weasley?"

"Como, Mãe?" Draco se engasgou dessa vez e estava agora mais confuso do que nunca. Do que, em toda a terra mágica, seus pais estavam falando e por que sua mãe estava fazendo perguntas como aquela?

"Narcisa, deixe-nos. AGORA!" Embora não estivesse exatamente com raiva de sua esposa, Lúcio estava tentando lidar delicadamente com a situação, e ela simplesmente destruíra qualquer chance que ele tinha de continuar a fazê-lo. O pensamento de simplesmente perguntar a Draco se ele tinha ou não levando a bruxa para sua cama cruzara sua mente.

Narcisa sabia que não faria bem algum discutir com seu esposo e que ele não continuaria até que ela deixasse o aposento. Ela achava que aquela era uma pergunta justa, de verdade. Ela se levantou, fazendo com que os dois homens também o fizessem, e foi até a porta, se voltando para Lúcio ao atingir o limiar. "Estarei em meus aposentos- caso você se pergunte," ela lhe informou, com um nível de altivez em sua voz que claramente comunicava seu desprazer em ser dispensada.

Uma vez que Narcisa estava fora de vista, os dois homens se sentaram novamente, um fitando o outro por alguns momentos curtos.

"Pai, você pode me contar o que, em nome de Merlin, está acontecendo?"

"Muito bem, eu já lhe contei que a senhorita Weasley tem um filho. Estou correto ao assumir que você não tinha conhecimento algum sobre o garoto antes de nossa atual discussão?" Lúcio sabia que ele teria de chegar a algum lugar um pouco mais rápido agora, mas ele ainda queria ser cuidadoso.

"Sim, senhor."

"Eu também estaria correto em assumir que você e a senhorita Weasley foram, no passado, íntimos?"

"Umm- bem- Por que você pergunta, pai?" Draco tinha certeza de que não gostava de onde isso estava indo, discutir seus assuntos pessoais com seu pai não era um hábito seu.

"Vou tomar isso como um sim, certo?" Lúcio sorriu para seu filho, embora a situação estivesse longe de ser divertida, Draco estava quase se contorcendo em seu assento agora; Lúcio nunca vira seu filho tão irrequieto.

"Pai," Draco implorou.

"Tudo bem. Quando a senhorita Weasley estava censurando seu filho, por se afastar dela, ela usou o que eu suponho que seja o nome completo dele." Lúcio sorriu enquanto continuava, "Você fazia isso o tempo todo com sua mãe, simplesmente desaparecia. Narcisa voltava para casa das compras parecendo completamente atormentada, jurando que na vez seguinte você ficaria com os elfos domésticos, mas é claro que a vez seguinte vinha e ela te levava junto e você desaparecia de novo em busca de algo interessante para observar."

Ignorando a história de Lúcio sobre seu comportamento quando ele era jovem, Draco perguntou, "Qual é o nome do garotinho?"

Draco percebeu, tarde demais, que seu tom parecia quase desesperado e que seu pai percebera isso muito rapidamente. Ele teria de tomar muito cuidado dali em diante, para não alertar Lúcio ainda mais quanto aos seus verdadeiros sentimentos sobre a jovem mulher.

"Por que você está tão interessado, Draco?"

Draco limpou a garganta. "Me corrija, caso eu esteja errado, Pai, mas foi você quem introduziu esse tópico para discussão."

Lúcio ergueu uma sobrancelha para o comentário de seu filho, ele sabia que eles poderiam continuar assim por horas, era como duelar sem varinhas e os dois eram experts nesse esporte verbal.

"Muito bem, a senhorita Weasley chamou seu filho de 'Drake Arthur Weasley Malfoy'." Lúcio se certificou de falar calma e vagarosamente.

Draco encarou seu pai em descrença. Ele ouvira direito? - '_Malfoy_'- Ele era pai? Não, não era possível, ele não a via desde 1999.

"O garoto é igual a você, quando você tinha essa idade. Ele tem o nosso cabelo, olhos e o seu temperamento, pelo que eu vi."

"Não. Pai, isso não é possível. Não vejo Gin desde que ela se formou, em junho de 1999. Não tem como essa criança ser minha." Draco estava tentando tirar algum sentido do que seu pai lhe dissera e não estava tendo muito sucesso.

"Junho de 1999, você disse? Bem, eu penso que é inteiramente possível. Veja só, estimo que Drake tenha cerca de cinco anos."

Draco permaneceu no salão de inverno de sua mãe e pôs a cabeça nas mãos. Se tudo o que Lúcio acabara de lhe dizer fosse verdade, então ele, Draco Lúcio Malfoy, era um pai. Isso simplesmente não fazia sentido, tantas questões estavam se formando agora em sua mente- ele se sentia como se fosse explodir.

"Eu tentei falar com a senhorita Weasley, mas ela fugiu de mim. Mas não antes que o jovem Drake me desse uma adorável equimose na canela," Lúcio continuou, em uma tentativa de tirar Draco de seus pensamentos.

"Ela nunca me contou," Draco mal sussurrou.

"Eu achei que não. O que você pretende fazer agora?"

"Eu tenho de vê-lo," Draco respondeu, sua voz se fortalecendo enquanto ele se erguia.

"Draco, está tarde, você não poderia vê-lo agora, mesmo que ela deixasse." O lembrete de Lúcio era firme, mas gentil.

Draco correu as mãos pelo cabelo e suspirou pesadamente. "Você está certo, Pai, e se ela não me deixar vê-lo?"

Indo ficar ao lado de seu filho, ele pousou uma mão em seu ombro e o olhou nos olhos antes de responder. "Nós a convenceremos."

Draco assentiu e sorriu para seu pai. Um pensamento agora consumia sua mente- _ele tinha de ver seu filho._

N/T

yay! eu sei que demorei (deu as 10 reviews faz tempo...), mas acontece que a escola não tá fácil (2º colegial...).

Bom, comono outrocapítulo foram 15 reviews, será que para ser 16 nesse?

(1) Eu deixei assim de propósito, mais tarde vocês vão entender, não se preocupem.Alguém arrisca por que eu deixei assim?

Eternal Requiem


	5. O Sofá

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**O SOFÁ**

Draco e Lúcio comeram uma pequena refeição, na sala de jantar, antes de se recolherem para a noite em seus respectivos quartos.

Lúcio encontrou Narcisa reclinada na cama gigante de dossel, lendo um livro. Ela não parecia feliz, mas ele podia resolver isso, ele pensou enquanto se preparava para a cama.

Narcisa pousou o livro no criado-mudo e assistiu seu marido cumprir sua rotina noturna. Ela esperou até que ele tivesse acabado seus preparativos para quebrar o silêncio.

"Draco está bem?" Sua voz estava fria.

"Draco ficará bem. Ele está, claro, chocado, mas ele ficará bem."

"Ele é meu filho- ele ficará bem." Lúcio estava ficando irritado com sua atitude.

"Ele também é meu filho," Narcisa sussurrou.

"Cissa, ele está bem, ele admitiu que foi- bem, um- isso é, depois de conversar com Draco, não há dúvida alguma em minha mente de que Drake é nosso neto. Draco quer vê-lo." Lúcio hesitou durante a explicação; ele não estava acostumado a discutir tais questões com uma dama.

"Você não parece contente." Narcisa respondeu, observando a expressão sombria no belo rosto de seu marido.

"Eu realmente não sei o que pensar. Por um lado, eu acho que deveria lançar um Crucio no garoto, no mínimo, por ter sido estúpido o suficiente para tocar em uma Weasley, mas eu não consigo culpá-lo inteiramente- ela é muito atraente, o suficiente para virar a cabeça de qualquer homem. Por outro lado, há Drake. Ele me lembrou tanto o Draco- eu quero conhecer essa criança, embora eu duvide que ela vá deixar qualquer um de nós se aproximar dele e o Weasley sênior certamente fará objeções." Lúcio vocalizou seus pensamentos enquanto estava inclinado no batente da porta do banheiro.

Sob outras circunstâncias, Narcisa teria pena de Lúcio. Ele estava ali, tão obviamente dividido. Era raro vê-lo assim, ele era usualmente tão forte, tão certo, mas ele a desagradara no começo da noite e ela não estava prestes a deixá-lo esquecer disso.

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos encerrar o dia e irmos dormir." Lúcio bocejou enquanto ia até a cama. Ele estendeu a mão para apagar sua luz de cabeceira, mas tão logo sua mão entrou no perímetro da cama, ele sentiu uma dor aguda correr por seu corpo. "Narcisa," Lúcio latiu embalando sua mão agora ferida.

Narcisa sorriu enquanto esticava o braço, pegava o travesseiro de Lúcio e o jogava para ele. Ele pegou o grande travesseiro, instintivamente. Narcisa pusera uma barreira ao redor da cama- ele definitivamente não dormiria com ela nessa noite. Sua punição por tê-la dispensado mais cedo.

"Acredito que o sofá de seu estúdio não seja muito desconfortável," Narcisa cuspiu altivamente para ele.

Com um rosnar profundo, Lúcio enfiou o travesseiro debaixo de seu braço e deixou o aposento. Essa certamente não era a primeira vez em que ele era mandado para dormir em algum outro lugar e provavelmente não seria a última. Tardiamente, ele percebeu que devia ter deixado que ela ficasse enquanto conversava com Draco, mas a questão era delicada e ela era inclinada a ficar emocional.

"Malditas mulheres," ele murmurou enquanto entrava em um dos vários quartos de hóspede.

**-"-**

Draco teve uma noite de sono inquieto. Incapaz de desligar sua mente, seus pensamentos sempre retornavam para Ginny e seu filho- mesmo em seus sonhos. Ele sabia que seu pai não teria lhe contado sobre o garotinho se houvesse alguma dúvida de que ele pudesse não ser um Malfoy. Nisso ele confiava e não tinha dúvidas, ele mesmo, quanto à paternidade de Drake, após ouvir seu pai recontar os detalhes. Enquanto amanhecia, ele se arrastou de sua enorme cama, e arrastou os pés até o banheiro para uma ducha quente, na esperança de que isso o faria se sentir mais acordado.

Após se lavar e se vestir, Draco desceu as escadas para encontrar seus pais já na sala de jantar tomando o desjejum.

"Bom dia, Mãe, Pai." Draco beijou a bochecha de sua mãe e acenou a cabeça para Lúcio.

"Bom dia, querido, você dormiu bem?"

"….. Dormiu melhor que eu….." Lúcio murmurou sob sua respiração.

"Não muito. Desculpe, o que você disse, pai?"

"Nada," Lúcio respondeu. "Você pensou no que vai fazer?"

"Sim, pai, vou ver Ginny essa manhã."

"E você sabe onde ela vai estar?" Lúcio ergueu uma sobrancelha para seu filho, ele tinha certeza de que o outro não sabia.

"Umm... Na verdade, não." Não lhe ocorrera que ele não fazia idéia de onde Ginny morava. Ele simplesmente precisava vê-la e não pensara nos detalhes. "Não sei onde ela mora."

"Certo." Nessa manhã, por algum motivo, Lúcio se sentia impelido a adiar qualquer encontro entre seu filho e Ginevra Weasley. "Por que _eu_ não faço algumas perguntas discretas no Ministério hoje? A maior parte da família dela trabalha lá e eu ainda tenho alguns contatos que talvez possam descobrir onde ela está morando, sem levantar suspeitas."

"Obrigado, pai. Isso seria bom. Você acha que poderíamos descobrir hoje? Eu realmente preciso vê-la, agora."

"Estou certo de que teremos um endereço no fim do dia." Lúcio estava contente. Enquanto ele estivesse no controle da localização da garota, ele poderia adiar esse encontro por mais tempo. "Bem, é melhor eu ir para o escritório. Você vem, Draco?"

"Sim, estou indo." Draco se levantou e foi até o lado de sua mãe da mesa para beijar a bochecha dela.

"Tenha um bom dia, querido." Narcisa sorriu para Draco. "Lúcio, você parece um pouco rijo hoje, querido." Sua voz estava definitivamente pingando com mel.

"Oh não, eu estou bem." Lúcio se curvou para deixar um beijo casto em sua bochecha. Ele sabia do joguinho que Narcisa estava jogando- ela o jogava quando quer que ele passasse a noite no 'sofá', era como se ela tivesse de reforçar isso apenas mais uma vez antes de esquecer o assunto, fosse qual fosse.

"Me informe se você encontrar alguma informação sobre a garota Weasley."

"Claro, querida."

**-"-**

Draco estava sentado em sua escrivaninha havia duas horas, tentando ler um contrato e não passara do primeiro parágrafo. Ele simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar. _Eu preciso é dar uma volta,_ ele pensou, _apenas para limpar os pensamentos_.

Após deixar o prédio que a Propriedades Malfoy ocupava, Draco perambulou pelo Beco Diagonal em um passo descansado. Ainda não era a hora do almoço, mas ele começara a se sentir um tanto faminto, o que não era surpreendente, considerando que ele não comera muito no desjejum. Ele começou a ir até o seu café favorito. Talvez quando tivesse comido alguma coisa ele conseguisse se concentrar nos contratos que deveria estar checando. Afinal de contas, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer quanto a Ginny até que seu pai obtivesse a informação de seus contatos.

Ele entrou no pequeno estabelecimento e, sem prestar atenção aos outros clientes na loja, foi diretamente até o balcão fazer seu pedido.

"Sr Malfoy, como você está hoje?" Rosie perguntou com entusiasmo.

"Bem, obrigado, Rosie, como vai?"

"Sempre estou bem. Bem, vai ser o quê essa manhã?"

"Dois sanduíches de bacon e um café forte, obrigado."

"Por que você não se senta, eu levo quando estiver pronto, sr Malfoy."

Assim que Draco se virara para ir até sua mesa usual, ele ouviu uma voz que não ouvira por anos-

N/T

yay!

De quem será a voz que Draco ouviu? Quem arrisca um palpite?

E reviews, por favor! São 56 capítulos, preciso de estímulo, certo?

E não, eu ainda não terminei a tradução do capítulo (estou na metade do 11)

Eternal Requiem


	6. Uma Velha Amizade

**Nome Original:** _Dragon and Angel_

**Autora:** _DragonsAngel68_

**Tradutora:** _Eternal Requiem For A Dreamer_

**Disclaimer: _tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português._**

**Capítulo 6 de 56**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**UMA VELHA AMIZADE**

"Oh, Rony." A voz familiar vibrou pela pequena loja. "Você é tão maravilhoso."

Draco se virou para a voz apenas para ver Rony Weasley de pé ao lado de uma pequena mesa, abraçando uma bruxa muito atraente. Os braços dela estavam envolvendo o pescoço dele e ela estava enchendo seu rosto de pequenos beijos- apertado em uma de suas mãos estava um pequeno ramalhete de rosas cor-de-rosa. Draco não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos, _não podia ser ela, não se comportando daquele jeito com Rony Weasley, entre todas as pessoas- em um lugar público_.

"É, é, eu sei- eu sou maravilhoso." Rony deu um risinho à atenção dela. Ele enrijeceu nos braços dela ao erguer o olhar e seu sorriso sumiu imediatamente quando seus olhos se prenderam ao bruxo loiro que os observava. "Malfoy."

"Quê?" A jovem bruxa se afastou um pouco, não sabia se tinha ouvido certo. O rosto de Rony se contorcera em uma expressão de puro ódio.

Rony levou as mãos aos braços da bruxa para se soltar gentilmente de seu abraço, os olhos nunca deixando Draco. Quando a jovem mulher se virou para a direção que Rony encarava tão avidamente, ela imediatamente reconheceu o bruxo de pé ao lado do balcão.

"Merlin! Draco Malfoy! Não acredito que você está aqui." Ela foi até Draco, deixando Rony de pé ao lado da mesa.

Rony começou a andar lentamente na direção de Draco, seu rosto agora de um vermelho profundo, uma vez que sua fúria continuava a crescer. "Ele não vai ficar aí muito tempo."

"Rony," avisou a bruxa atraente. Ele parou de avançar e olhou incredulamente para ela.

Draco sorriu com a cena. _Ela definitivamente é quem está no controle desse relacionamento, se isso for um,_ ele pensou, estremecendo mentalmente enquanto voltava sua atenção para a mulher à sua frente.

"Olá, Pansy, Como vai?"

"Ótima, Draco. Céus, faz mais de cinco anos que eu não te vejo. Onde você esteve?" Pansy sorriu afetuosamente para seu velho amigo.

"Bem, eu-" Draco começou, mas um Ronald Weasley de rosto roxo o cortou rapidamente.

"PANSY! Como você pode ser legal com esse babaca? Depois do que ele fez-" Muito perto de perder o controle, o volume de Rony aumentara consideravelmente.

"Agora, Rony, acalme-se. Draco é um velho amigo meu."

"ME ACALMAR! ME ACALMAR! PANSY, ELE ABANDONOU ANGEL E DRAKE, E VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FIQUE CALMO, EU- EU QUERO MATÁ-LO."

"Rony, por favor," Pansy suplicou enquanto se virava para ele pousando as mãos no peito dele. "Eu realmente gostaria de-"

Draco subitamente a respondeu. "Abandonei? ABANDONEI?" Ele gritou para eles. "EU NUNCA A ABANDONEI!" Ele não conseguia acreditar que o Weasley acabara de acusá-lo de ter abandonado Ginny.

Rony agora estava tremendo de fúria- ele não conseguia acreditar em seus ouvidos- a doninha estava negando.

"Rony, amor, acho que você devia ir dar uma volta ou algo assim e se acalmar." Pansy estava começando a ficar preocupada, ela nunca vira Rony tão raivoso e ela não sabia o que ele ia fazer. Ela sabia que ele tinha todo o direito de estar enfurecido; amigo ou não, Draco abandonara Ginny quando ela estava grávida, mas esse não era o lugar para resolver tais assuntos.

Rony piscou um par de vezes e então assentiu, mas enquanto a rodeava para sair do café, ele confrontou Draco uma última vez, "Isso não está acabado, Malfoy." Rony cutucou Draco no peito, várias vezes, para enfatizar. Com isso, ele deixou o estabelecimento, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Draco estava respirando com força quando Pansy se voltou para ele, "Vamos nos sentar?" Ela perguntou, indicando a mesa que ocupara com Rony. Eles se sentaram um de frente para o outro e Pansy observou intensamente seu velho amigo enquanto ele tentava acalmar sua respiração. Enquanto eles estavam em silêncio, Rosie trouxera o pedido de Draco para a mesa e Pansy pedira mais café para ela.

"Ele teria te matado, você sabe."

"É, ele mencionou que gostaria de fazer isso."

'Por que você fez isso, Draco?"

"Fez o quê? Eu não fiz nada, Pans." O volume de Draco estava começando a subir novamente.

"Draco, não há necessidade de erguer a voz para mim. Sou uma amiga, lembra?" Pansy continuou calma.

"É, desculpa. Olha, você pode me dizer o que foi que eu supostamente fiz? _Essa semana só está melhorando,_ ele acrescentou silenciosamente, _desse jeito eu terei sorte se ainda estiver respirado no fim de semana._

"Draco, você abandonou Ginny quando ela estava grávida!" Pansy não conseguia acreditar que ele tivera de perguntar.

"Mas eu nunca soube que ela estava grávida. Eu nem sabia que tinha uma criança até ontem, quando meu Pai a viu no Beco Diagonal."

Rony havia contado a Pansy os eventos do dia anterior e o quão perturbada Ginny estava quando chegara à Toca. Ela achara um tanto divertido imaginar qual teria sido a reação de Lúcio quanto a essa descoberta.

"O quê? Você não sabia?"

"Não, o que te faz pensar que eu sabia?"

"Mas ela disse para a família que tinha te contado e que você disse que não queria ter nada a ver com isso." Pansy assistiu enquanto os olhos dele se arregalavam, descrença claramente estampada no seu rosto.

"Por que ela faria isso?"

"Eu não sei," Pansy respondeu em um sussurro.

"Pans, eu preciso vê-la. Eu preciso falar com ela. Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo- isso está me enlouquecendo." O desespero em sua voz era evidente para quem quer que o conhecesse bem.

Pansy fora uma das poucas pessoas que souberam sobre o relacionamento de Draco com Ginny desde o começo. Ela nunca entendera de verdade por que eles haviam se separado, com exceção do fato de que as famílias deles não se davam bem, não houvera mais nenhum impedimento. Eles eram perfeitos um para o outro e certamente poderiam ter convencido suas respectivas famílias disso.

"Bem, por que você simplesmente não vai vê-la?"

"Não sei onde ela está. Meu Pai está fazendo algumas perguntas discretas no Ministério hoje, então, com sorte, eu saberei hoje à noite."

Pansy sorriu para ele. "Draco, francamente! Para alguém que é tão inteligente, você pode ser realmente estúpido algumas vezes!"

"Como!" Draco estava chocado, o que diabos causara tal ataque?

"Draco, quem é o meu namorado?"

"O Weasley é seu namorado?" Draco disse, fazendo uma careta. "Eww, que gosto, Parkinson!" No entanto, acabara de lhe atingir o fato de que a mulher sentada à sua frente sabia onde sua Ginny estava. Jogando alguns galeões na mesa, Draco se levantou e ofereceu a mão para Pansy. "Bom, vamos, mulher."

"Oh, não vou fazer isso. Não vou entrar na lista negra daquela família, nem por você e nem por ninguém."

Sacudindo impacientemente a mão oferecida, ele suplicou, "Vamos, Pans, eu realmente preciso vê-la. Eu quero encontrar meu filho."

"Só o seu filho?"

"Bem, não. Eu quero ver minha Angel também- eu a amo, você sabe." Seus olhos haviam se escurecido e seu rosto tinha uma expressão sonhadora.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, vamos antes que você fique ainda mais sentimental. Oh, e Malfoy, eu me sinto obrigada a, como uma de suas amigas mais antigas, a te dizer isso- sentimentalismo não combina com você."

Pansy riu. _Pelo menos ele não está interessado só em seu herdeiro,_ ela pensou enquanto eles saíam do pequeno café e iam até o ponto de aparatação mais próximo.

N/T

yay! Demorei, mas postei. E aí, que acharam do cap?

Não sei se vcs sabem, mas tão dizendo que não tão mais deixando tantas reviews, pra nenhuma fic, queria saber se isso é verdade.

Eternal Requiem


	7. Sra Weasley

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

**SRA WEASLEY**

Draco e Pansy aparataram em um pequeno amontoado de árvores a uma pequena distância da Toca. Pansy não tinha certeza de estar fazendo a coisa certa ao levar Draco ali, mas ele era seu amigo mais antigo e ele precisava ver seus filhos.

"Olha, você fica aqui e eu vou até a casa sozinha, por agora," Pansy disse apreensiva.

"Por quê?"

"Draco, você acha que vai ter uma recepção calorosa? E se Rony estiver lá? Ele te mataria dessa vez, com certeza, você não faz idéia do quão protetor ele é com Ginny, para não mencionar os outros cinco irmãos dela."

Tudo bem, entendi." Draco não pensara no tipo de recepção que o resto da família o daria, seus pensamentos estavam voltados apenas para sua pequena família. _Eu gosto de como isso soa,_ ele sorriu para si mesmo.

"Certo, eu vou ver quem _está_ em casa. Fique aqui até eu voltar. Okay?"

"Tudo bem. Eu disse que ia ficar, não disse? Vai logo." Draco estava ficando ansioso.

Pansy subiu a estrada suja em direção à casa. Draco a assistiu o caminho inteiro, de seu lugar em meio às árvores. Então ele se sentou sob uma das árvores e começou a pensar. _Claro, ela iria querer me ver, não iria? E se ela não quiser? Não pensei sobre nada além do que eu queria._ Um sentimento estranho começou a crescer em seu estômago; era como se centenas de pequenos pomos de ouro estivessem voando ali dentro. Ele percebeu que estava nervoso- muito nervoso. _Ela vai ficar feliz em me ver ou seria melhor se eu ficasse longe? Talvez eu deva ir-_ seus pensamentos estavam em um turbilhão.

**-"-**

Pansy bateu na porta dos fundos. Não que isso fosse necessário, a metade de cima da porta estava aberta e Molly Weasley podia ser vista afobada em sua cozinha aconchegante.

"Pansy, querida! Você sabe que não precisa bater- você é família," Molly exclamou. Mesmo que Rony nunca tivesse sequer mencionado casamento, Molly esperava que algum dia, num futuro não muito distante, seu filho mais novo talvez se acomodasse- ela criara um certo afeto por Pansy.

"Olá, sra Weasley. Como você está?" Pansy sorriu enquanto entrava na casa.

"Estou muito bem, obrigada, querida. Rony não está aqui agora. Achei que ele estivesse com você."

"Umm- Sim, ele estava comigo, mas teve de ir embora. Na verdade, eu vim ver Ginny. Se ela estiver aqui."

"Ginny levou os gêmeos para ver Harry e Hermione, eles só voltam mais tarde."

"Oh." Pansy não pensara no que fazer se Ginny não estivesse em casa. Ela não sabia se contava ou não a Molly sobre Draco.

"Há algo errado, Pansy?" Molly perguntou, preocupação maternal visível em seu rosto.

"Bem, não, na verdade não. É que... Umm-" Pansy ainda estava em dúvida se queria contar à mulher mais velha. Rony e Ginny haviam herdado seu temperamento de Molly, e, apesar de nunca tê-la visto furiosa, ela tinha certeza de que não queria ver.

"Venha, sente-se. Vou fazer chá para nós e você pode me contar tudo," Molly disse, levando Pansy para uma cadeira da grande mesa da cozinha.

Assim que as duas mulheres estavam sentadas, Molly olhou para Pansy, Bem, querida, qual é o problema?"

Pansy não sabia por onde começar, ela nem sabia se Molly sabia que Draco era seu amigo.

"Você sabia que eu fui uma sonserina em Hogwarts?"

"Não, querida, não sabia. É esse o problema, por que não importa em que casa você esteve na escola?

"Não, esse não é o problema. Na verdade, nem é um problema, é que... Não sei direito o que é."

"Por que você não me conta tudo e nós vemos se podemos resolver isso juntas?" Molly disse enquanto dava tapinhas na mão de Pansy.

_Sim, é isso o que vou fazer. Vou contar tudo à sra Weasley, ela vai saber o que fazer,_ Pansy pensou. Ela respirou fundo e começou...

"Draco Malfoy é um amigo meu. Nós nos conhecemos a vida inteira. Eu não o via havia cinco anos até hoje. Rony e eu estávamos tomando um café no Beco Diagonal, em um pequeno café, e Draco entrou. Rony, claro, explodiu e eu o mandei dar uma volta para se acalmar- é por isso que ele não está comigo. De qualquer forma, Draco e eu conversamos. Ele não sabia por que Rony estava tão raivoso, não é como se eles tivessem se dado bem algum dia, mas Rony estava furioso porque ele abandonou Ginny quando ela estava grávida. Sra Weasley, Draco nunca soube que Ginny estava grávida. Ele só descobriu sobre Drake e Angel quando seu pai lhe contou sobre ter visto Ginny no Beco Diagonal. Ele não fazia idéia até então. Ele quer falar com Ginny e ver os gêmeos." Pansy não tinha certeza se Molly acreditaria nela, mas fora bom dividir a informação.

Molly não interrompera Pansy uma vez sequer enquanto ela falava sobre Draco; ela esperou até que a outra acabasse. "Se ele quer vê-los tanto assim, por que ele ainda não apareceu aqui?"

"Ele ainda não apareceu porque não sabia para onde ir. Aparentemente, o pai dele está fazendo algumas perguntas discretas no Ministério para descobrir onde Ginny mora e bem- ele está lá fora agora."

"Ele está lá fora? Aonde, exatamente?"

"Na estrada, em um amontoado de árvores. Eu lhe disse para não sair dali."

"Certo, é melhor você achar o Rony, mas não o traga aqui. Merlin sabe o que aconteceria com Draco caso Rony aparecesse." Molly abanou o dedo para a outra. "Eu cuido de Draco."

Os olhos de Pansy se arregalaram, _oh céus, no que foi que eu o meti?_

"Está tudo bem, querida, eu só quero falar com ele. Agora vá." Molly riu da reação de Pansy. _Francamente, o que ela achara que ela faria com ele- bem, houvera uma época em que ela teria amaldiçoado a masculinidade dele, mas isso fora há muito tempo._

**-"-**

_Merlin, Pansy está demorando. Quanto tempo demora para ver se alguém está em casa,_ pensou Draco. Ele estivera sentado ali, no frio, por mais de uma hora, quando finalmente ouviu passos se aproximando; ao erguer o olhar, ele percebeu que não era Pansy.

"Sra Weasley." Draco se levantou imediatamente.

"Creio que precisamos conversar," Molly disse severamente. "Vamos para a casa?"

"Sim, obrigado."

"Oh, não me agradeça ainda, rapaz." Molly se voltou e começou a andar de volta para sua casa.

Quando eles entraram na cozinha, Molly quebrou o silêncio. "Sente-se sr Malfoy. Vou fazer um chá," ela disse, indicando que ele devia se sentar à mesa da cozinha.

Molly o observou enquanto fazia o chá- ele olhava ao redor, como se esperasse que alguém pulasse em cima dele. Ele estava nervoso- ela compreendia isso.

Quando Molly pôs uma xícara fumegante de chá em frente a Draco, ela falou novamente, "Não se preocupe, eu sou a única em casa- por enquanto."

"Obrigado pelo-"

Molly ergueu uma mão para interrompê-lo. "Não precisa agradecer."

"Mas-"

"Não, sr Malfoy. Agora, eu preciso fazer algumas perguntas e eu quero respostas sinceras de você antes que levemos isso adiante."

_Merlin, essa mulher é uma controladora, _Draco pensou para si mesmo. "Claro."

"Certo então, quando foi a última vez que você viu Ginny?"

"A noite em que ela se formou em Hogwarts."

"Ela te contou, em algum momento, que estava grávida?" Molly o observava atentamente.

"Não. Eu só descobri ontem que talvez fosse pai." Draco manteve sua voz tão monocórdia quanto possível.

"Presumo que foi seu pai quem te contou."

"Sim, ontem à noite."

"E você nunca ficou sabendo antes?"

"Não. Olha, sra Weasley, eu sei que vocês todos acham que eu a abandonei ou algo assim, mas eu não faria uma coisa dessas," Draco disso baixo com um quê de desesperança se esgueirando em seu tom.

"Como você se sente quanto a ser pai?"

"Eu não sei. Acho- Que estou um pouco assustado. Não sei que tipo de pai eu serei, mas eu quero fazer parte da vida deles. Eu ainda estou apaixonado pela sua filha, sra Weasley."

Molly sorriu para Draco pela primeira vez. Ele não era culpado, em sua opinião, e, pelo jeito com que falava, certamente não iria fugir de suas responsabilidades, agora que sabia.

"Bem, Ginny deve chegar logo. Eu realmente sugiro que você a espere," Molly disse, ainda sorrindo. Estendendo a mão para dar tapinhas na dele, ela acrescentou, "Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver."


	8. Na Casa dos Potters

**Nome Original:** _Dragon and Angel_

**Autora:** _DragonsAngel68_

**Tradutora:** _Eternal Requiem For A Dreamer_

**Disclaimer:** _tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português._

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

**NA CASA DOS POTTERS**

Ginny estava na sala de visitas da modesta casa dos Potters. Ela acabara de sair da grande lareira com Drake e Angel. Os três estavam sujos de fuligem, então ela tirou a varinha da capa e realizou um feitiço de limpeza neles.

"Olá! Harry, Mione! Chegamos!"

"Gin, bom te ver," Harry disse enquanto entrava no aposento. "E como estão vocês dois? Espero que vocês estejam se comportando para a sua Mãe." Harry olhou especificamente para Drake. Hermione havia lhe contado o que acontecera no dia anterior e Harry decidira que ele teria de ter uma conversa séria com o pequeno bruxo.

Harry levava muito a sério seu papel como Padrinho dos gêmeos muito seriamente, particularmente porque o pai deles não estava por perto. Ele queria dar a eles tudo o que ele não tivera quando criança e, muito provavelmente, daria a mesma atenção para seus próprios filhos, quando ele e Hermione os tivessem.

"Drake sumiu de novo no Beco Diagonal, ontem," Angel contou a Harry enquanto Drake fechava a cara para ela.

"Sim, fiquei sabendo disso e nós vamos ter uma conversinha depois. Não vamos, Drake?"

"Precisa?" Drake sabia que o Tio Harry faria a toda a parte de falar e ele faria toda a parte de ouvir- eles tinham a mesma conversa todas as vezes em que sua mãe o perdia em algum lugar, francamente, não era culpa dele.

"Sim, temo que sim," Harry disse ao garotinho balançando a cabeça em confirmação. "Mas, por agora, por que vocês não vão achar a Titia Mione e ver o que ela está fazendo?" Ele pôs os gêmeos no chão e eles saíram correndo pela casa, chamando Hermione.

"Você é ótimo com eles, Harry. Você e Mione deviam ter um bebê logo." Ginny sorriu para ele.

"É, bem, talvez. Quero ter uma conversa com você, também," Harry disse, esfregando a nuca.

Ginny revirou os olhos para ele.

Harry riu. "Sabe, eu já ouvi você censurando as crianças por fazerem isso."

"Harry, está tudo bem agora. Eu só super reagi ontem. Não há absolutamente nada com o que se preocupar," Ginny disse a seu amigo. "Além disso, eu quero esquecer que isso ao menos aconteceu."

"Acho que não vai dar, precisamos conversar," Harry disse enquanto passava o braço ao redor dos ombros dela e a conduzia até a cozinha.

"Gin, tudo bem com você?" Hermione perguntou.

"Oi, Mione, tudo bem. E você?" Ginny respondeu.

"Tudo ótimo," Hermione disse enquanto punha uma xícara de chá na mesa.

Drake e Angel já estavam sentados à mesa da pequena cozinha, comendo bolos de caldeirão, com grandes copos de suco de abóbora na frente deles. Harry se sentou à cabeceira da mesa enquanto Hermione e Ginny se sentavam de frente para os gêmeos.

"Então, vocês dois já decidiram o que querem de presente no quinto aniversário de vocês?" Harry perguntou para as crianças.

"Eu quero uma 'Lightning Bolt 5000,'" Drake afirmou com uma certeza absoluta.

"Rapaz, essa é uma vassoura rápida. Tem certeza que você consegue controlá-la?" Harry deu um risinho.

"Yep, sem problemas."

"Drake, nós conversamos sobre isso ontem à noite, não? Você não vai ganhar uma vassoura de corrida de aniversário, você é muito pequeno," Ginny disse gentilmente.

"Mas, Mamãe, eu sei voar e eu não sou pequeno. Eu sou grande!" Drake declarou. "Tio Harry, quando você ganhou sua primeira vassoura, o quanto grande você era?" Drake achou que seu Tio Harry pudesse ajudá-lo a convencer sua mãe.

"Na verdade, eu tinha onze anos e estava no time de Quadribol da Grifinória."

"Onze! Não posso esperar até ter _onze_ anos. Vou morrer antes disso!"

"Drake, você não vai morrer se não ganhar uma vassoura, okay? Nós também conversamos sobre isso ontem à noite," Ginny estava perdendo a paciência com esse negócio de vôo. Seus bebês eram novos demais para voarem, e ainda mais para pedirem a vassoura de corrida mais rápida do planeta para seu quinto aniversário.

"E você, Angel? O que você quer para o seu aniversário?" Harry desviou sua atenção de Drake, antes que Ginny se exaltasse.

"Umm... Acho que eu quero um dragão," Angel considerou cuidadosamente a sua resposta.

"Oh, um dragão, e de que cor esse dragão teria de ser?" Harry fingiu estar falando completamente sério.

"Tio Harry! Roxo, é claro!" Angel estava chocada, como seu tio Harry, de todas as pessoas, pudera esquecer que sua cor favorita era roxo.

Os adultos na pequena cozinha riram.

"Eu acho que vou ter que ir caçar um dragão roxo com o seu Tio Charlie, então."

"Hey, adivinhem? Eu vi um coelhinho branco no jardim esta manhã. Por que nós não vemos se conseguimos encontrá-lo agora?" Hermione perguntou às crianças.

"Um coelhinho branco," Angel guinchou. "Eu amo coelhinhos brancos- não tanto quanto dragões roxos, mas eu amo coelhinhos brancos."

Depois de Hermione ter levado as crianças para fora, Harry se voltou para Ginny. Era hora da conversa.

"Gin, Hermione acha que talvez você não tenha contado a Draco sobre os gêmeos," Harry começou gentilmente.

"Oh, Harry, eu não pude. Ele já tinha partido." Ginny pôs a cabeça nas mãos; ela sabia que essa tinha de ser a razão pela qual Harry a convidara para ir até lá.

Por saber como era crescer sem pais, ele sempre a tinha pressionado para entrar em contato com Draco, na esperança de que um dia ele talvez quisesse ser parte da vida deles. Mesmo sendo Draco, Harry ainda insistia; ele era pai deles e devia estar ali para eles.

"Nós poderíamos tê-lo achado. Você sabe disso," Harry disse, um franzir se formando em seu belo rosto.

"Eu sei, mas agora é tarde demais." Ginny suspirou. Talvez ela tivesse errado, talvez ela devesse ter contado a Draco; ela estava tão confusa.

"Nunca é tarde demais, Gin. Além disso, você realmente acha que Lúcio vai ficar com a boca fechada?" Harry indagou. "Ele viu Drake e não há como negar que Drake é um Malfoy. É quase como se você não tivesse nada a ver com ele."

"Bem, talvez ele fique. Quero dizer, um Malfoy e uma Weasley, não é muito a idéia dele de um casal perfeito, é?" Ela só podia esperar que Lúcio Malfoy tivesse mantido sua descoberta para ele mesmo. Ela contava com a probabilidade de ele não querer aceitar netos que fossem metade Weasley.

"Gin, Lúcio sabe e ele provavelmente vai contar a Draco. Você não acha que seria melhor se você contasse?"

"Talvez- eu não sei."

"Escute, pense nisso, e se você decidir que quer contar a Draco, eu vou te ajudar a achá-lo, okay? E só para reafirmar, eu acho que você deveria contar a ele o mais rápido possível." Harry podia ver que Ginny estava ficando aborrecida e ele não queria insistir demais, se ele o fizesse, ela poderia muito bem não falar mais com ele.

Ginny e os gêmeos passaram o resto do dia com os Potters, na casa deles. Depois de almoçarem, Harry levou as crianças para voar. _O jovem Drake realmente tem talento_, ele pensou observando o garotinho atentamente. Quando todas as bruxas na casa haviam iniciado um jogo na sala, Harry decidiu que era hora de ele e Drake passarem um tempo juntos.

"Drake, acho que deveríamos ter aquela conversa agora," Harry disse enquanto pousava a mão no ombro do garotinho.

"A gente precisa?" Drake perguntou com uma expressão dolorida. Ele sabia que não ia gostar disso.

"Yep, receio que sim." Harry sorriu enquanto conduzia Drake para a cozinha.

Angel olhou esperançosamente para Harry. "Posso ir também?"

"Não dessa vez, querida. Nós precisamos resolver alguns negócios de Bruxos."

"Isso não é justo!" Angel protestou enquanto seu queixo começava a tremer. Harry olhou para sua esposa desesperadamente, ele não suportava chatear sua pequena afilhada, e por causa, ela usualmente o tinha na palma da mão.

"Tudo bem, querida. Bruxos não são os únicos que têm negócios secretos- bruxas também têm," Hermione disse a Angel em um tom superior, fazendo com que o sorriso da garotinha voltasse ao seu rosto.

Harry pausou para dar a sua esposa um olhar apreciativo, juntamente com um obrigado silencioso antes de continuar até a cozinha com Drake.

"Meninas são tão bobas," Drake afirmou após se sentar à mesa.

"Nós vamos conversar sobre meninas numa outra vez." Harry esperava, não por um bom tempo.

"Bom, elas são."

"Agora, que negócio é esse que eu ouvi sobre você se afastando de sua Mãe de novo?"

"Os livros eram chatos e eu só queria dar uma olhada nas vassouras- aí eu ia saber qual delas pedir, porque eu quero uma boa." A verdade soava razoável para Drake, então ele decidiu tentar usá-la com Harry.

"Mas a sua mãe não sabia onde você estava. Você a deixou apavorada." O tom de Harry não mudara, mas ele estava lutando para mantê-lo, afinal de contas, ele entendia o ponto de Drake- ele mesmo preferia olhar vassouras do que olhar livros.

"Eu não queria fazer isso."

"Eu sei que não, mas você faz isso o tempo todo e isso tem de parar. Agora!" Harry disse forçosamente. "Você não vai mais se afastar da sua mãe quando vocês saírem. Você entendeu?"

"Sim, Tio Harry."

"Bom. Porque se isso acontecer novamente, eu não vou mais levar você para voar, okay?"

_Sem voar? Ele estava falando sério, devia estar_, Drake pensou rapidamente. "Eu prometo, Tio Harry, nunca mais vou fazer isso. Prometo."

"Bom homem," Harry disse, dando tapinhas em suas costas.

Pouco tempo depois, Ginny e as crianças estavam se preparando para voltar para casa via Flú. Antes que eles fossem, Harry chamou Ginny para falar com ela sobre Drake.

"Eu acho que você não vai mais ter problemas com Drake," Harry contou baixinho a Ginny, para não ser ouvido por mais ninguém.

"Oh?" Ginny perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Incrível o que a ameaça de ficar sem voar pode fazer." Harry piscou para ela e riu.

"Certo." Ginny também riu. "Vou ter que lembrar dessa."

N/T

yay! não foi dessea vez que os dois se encontraram... Mas no próximo cap eles se encontram!

Gente, eu queria pedir um favor pra vcs... Assim, será que dava para chegar em 100 reviews? É que eu queria quebrar esse recorde, sabe?

Eternal Requiem

P.S.: desculpa a demora, esse cap tava pronto faz tempo, mas é que a semana passada foi uma loucura pra mim, nem sei como consegui sobreviver...


	9. Dragão e Anjo

**Nome Original:** _Dragon and Angel_

**Autora:** _DragonsAngel68_

**Tradutora:** _Eternal Requiem For A Dreamer_

**Disclaimer:**_ tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português._

**Capítulos Postados: 9/56**

**Capítulos Traduzidos: 16/ 56 (completos)**

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

**DRAGÃO E ANJO**

Draco estivera na aconchegante cozinha conversando com Molly Weasley por bem mais de uma hora. Muito para sua surpresa, ele percebeu que era incrivelmente fácil conversar com a mulher. Para o alívio de Draco, eles não haviam falado mais sobre Ginny. Não que ele não quisesse falar sobre ela, mas ele preferia falar com ela.

O som de alguém entrando na casa via Flú interrompeu o fluxo da conversa deles.

Molly sorriu para Draco. "É a Ginny." Ela afagou a mão dele e se levantou para cumprimentar seus netos. A arraigada educação aristocrática de Draco fez com que ele também se levantasse.

"Vó! Vó! O Tio Harry levou a gente para voar de novo," Drake exclamou enquanto entrava correndo na cozinha e nos braços abertos de Molly, sua irmã logo atrás.

"E eu brinquei com a Titia Mione e com a Mamãe e nós tivemos negócios secretos de bruxas e o Tio Harry deu uma bronca no Drake," A cabeça de Angel subiu e desceu para enfatizar o que ela dizia.

"Não deu!" Drake fechou a cara com a afirmação de sua irmã. "Nós tivemos negócios importantes de Bruxos."

"Verdade, bem, eu acho melhor que vocês dois tomem banho antes do jantar," Molly disse rindo. "Pro banho, vocês dois."

Enquanto Molly conduzia as crianças para a escada, os dois perceberam o homem estranho de pé no aposento com o olhar firmemente fixo em Drake.

"Quem é esse homem?" Angel parou e se virou para ver Draco de frente.

"Ele parece o homem no Beco Diagonal, o que machucou a Mamãe!" Drake exclamou.

"Venham, vocês dois, para cima, agora," Molly disse enquanto dirigia as crianças para a escada.

Draco estivera tão absorto em seu jovem filho que não percebera Ginny de pé na porta, com a mão diante da boca, seus olhos mostrando nada além de medo.

Ginny se aproximara da cozinha em um passo mais lento que o de suas crianças, no entanto, parara na entrada do aposento aconchegante. _Draco,_ ela pensou, _oh meu deus! Não! Lúcio deve ter contado para ele. O que eu vou fazer?_ Era como se o tempo tivesse desacelerado enquanto ela permanecia ali, assistindo enquanto ele gradualmente voltava sua atenção das crianças para ela.

Ali estava ela- sua Angel flamejante. Ela sempre fora bonita, mas agora ela estava simplesmente linda. Ele não conseguia achar outra palavra para descrevê-la. O cabelo dela havia escurecido levemente com os anos para um vermelho rico e escuro, o que lhe dava uma aparência luxuriosa, e a figura dela, ele percebeu, havia amadurecido desde a última vez que ele a vira, ela deixara de ser uma garota magra para uma mulher com curvas nos lugares certos. Seus olhos de canela, que ele amara anos atrás, agora mostravam medo enquanto o fitavam.

"Olá, Angel." Draco sorriu nervosamente para ela. "Umm- como você tem estado?"

Chocada demais para se mover ou falar, Ginny permaneceu na porta, encarando o bruxo loiro que agora ia em sua direção.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ginny disse bruscamente.

"Meu pai- ele me contou sobre ontem. Nós precisamos conversar Gin," Draco soou desesperado. "Por favor?"

_Oh deus, Lúcio contou a ele. E se ele quiser os meus bebês,_ os pensamentos de Ginny estavam em um turbilhão.

_Ela parece estar com medo de mim. Por que ela teria medo de mim? Ela está pálida o suficiente para desmaiar,_ Draco pensou._ Oh deus, espero que ela não desmaie._

"Por favor, Angel. Não estou aqui para machucar vocês. Eu- eu só quero fazer parte da vida de vocês," Draco suplicou enquanto lentamente se aproximava o suficiente para segurar as mãos dela. "Nós podemos sentar e conversar? Por favor?"

"Eu-" A voz de Harry se fazia ouvir em sua cabeça,_ 'ele devia fazer parte da vida deles; ele devia estar ali para eles; você não sabe como é'_. Ginny respirou fundo, esperando que isso desse firmeza à sua voz.

"Vamos nos sentar," ela sussurrou sem erguer o olhar para ele.

Eles foram até a mesa e se sentaram, Draco na cabeceira da mesa e Ginny na lateral, na cadeira mais próxima a ele, suas mãos irrequietas sobre a mesa. Draco estendeu as mãos e cobriu as mãos dela com as suas- ele a sentiu ficar tensa.

"Por que você não me contou, Gin?"

"Eu não sei. Você tinha ido embora e eu estava tão assustada. Eu não sabia direito o que estava fazendo. Eu só tinha dezessete anos," Ginny sussurrou enquanto lágrimas corriam silenciosamente por suas bochechas.

"Deve ter sido difícil para você." A voz de Draco estava dolorida.

"Foi. Eu tinha a minha família e meus amigos, mas na maior parte do tempo, eu me sentia sozinha."

"Você sabe, eu teria voltado se tivesse ficado sabendo. Eu teria cuidado de você."

"Eu não tinha certeza," Ginny sussurrou com vergonha em sua voz. "Eu nem contei a minha família sobre você de imediato, mas depois que Drake nasceu, eu não tinha como negar- ele é igual a você."

"É, ele é mesmo. Pansy disse que eles achavam que eu sabia. Ela disse que você contou a eles que eu sabia e que não queria nada a ver com você," A voz de Draco saiu tensa para que suas emoções ficassem sob controle. Ele queria gritar isso para ela, mas ele não queria deixá-la ainda mais assustada do que a sua mera presença já a deixara.

"Eu sei e eu sinto muito. É que- todos eles estavam me atormentando para contar quem era o pai, então eu disse a eles que eu havia falado com o pai e que ele não quisera saber e que eu não queria falar sobre isso porque era doloroso demais. Eu não achei que eles fossem compreender. Você conhece a minha família; meus irmãos provavelmente teriam te caçado na época. Foi só depois do nascimentos que eu contei a eles que você era o pai," Ginny disse através das lágrimas que agora cascateavam por seu rosto.

"Gin, por favor, não chore. Você sabe que eu nunca consegui lidar com você chorando," Draco disse enquanto se inclinava por sobre a mesa para ficar mais perto dela.

"Eu sinto tanto. Eu devia ter te contado. Agora todos eles acham que você é horrível." Ginny agora soluçava.

"Ah, eles achavam que eu era horrível antes que isso acontecesse. Lembra?" Draco sorriu, tentando aliviar a situação na esperança de que Ginny iria parar de chorar.

Ela lhe deu um meio sorriso em meio às lágrimas enquanto ele tentava limpá-las com seu polegar.

"Eu acho que sim." O sorriso de Ginny se alargou.

Naquele momento, de banho tomado e de pijama, Angelique entrou calmamente na cozinha. Ela foi até onde Draco estava e subiu em seu joelho- muito para surpresa dele. Ele olhou surpreso para a garotinha e ela sorriu para ele.

"Olá, e quem é você?" Draco perguntou enquanto Ginny tentava livrar seu rosto das lágrimas.

"Você não me conhece?" Angel perguntou, a testa se franzindo.

"Não, acho que não. Eu me lembraria de conhecer uma garotinha tão linda quanto você."

Angelique se virou para Ginny. "Mamãe, por que o Papai não me conhece?"

Draco quase derrubou a menina de seu joelho. "O quê?" ele disse sufocado enquanto Angelique descia de seu colo para ficar de pé ao lado de Ginny.

"Draco, você está bem?" _Ele sabia sobre as crianças, por que ele está agindo assim?_, ela pensou.

Nesse ponto, Drake havia entrado na cozinha. Ele, também, estava de pijama. Ele olhou para sua Mãe, cujo rosto ainda estava vermelho e cujos olhos ainda estavam inchados com suas lágrimas recentes. Ele se virou para Draco antes de se lançar contra ele com um rosnado raivoso.

"Você machucou a minha mamãe!" Ele exclamou enquanto seus pequenos punhos esmurravam Draco. "Você fez ela chorar," ele gritou enquanto dava um chute na perna de Draco. Ninguém fazia sua mamãe chorar. Ninguém!

Draco estava tentando segurar os braços de Drake, mas o garoto fugia das mãos de seu pai.

"Drake, não bate no Papai!" Angel gritou agudamente.

"Drake! Pare com isso já!" Ginny exigiu, erguendo a voz.

Suas pequenas mãos pararam ao ouvir o tom de Ginny. "Mas, Mamãe, ele fez você chorar." Ele não afastou seus olhos cinza escurecidos de Draco.

Draco podia dizer que o garoto estava um tanto raivoso. Ele tinha os mesmos olhos que ele e eles escureciam da mesma forma quando ele se sentia da mesma forma.

"Drake, olhe para mim," Ginny disse gentilmente e o garotinho se virou para ela. "Querido, eu fiquei chateada, mas estou bem agora. Certo?"

O garotinho assentiu, embora Ginny pudesse dizer que ele não estava totalmente convencido. Ela teria de ficar de olho nele enquanto Draco estivesse ali. Drake a defenderia de não importava o quê- naquele ano, ele a havia "defendido" de todos os seus Tios, alguns amigos da família, um par de vendedores, e, claro, Lúcio Malfoy. Os ataques dele, nesse ponto, eram fofos, mas quando ele crescesse, eles teriam de cessar definitivamente.

Enquanto Ginny se ocupava com Drake, Angelique subira novamente no colo de Draco e estava ocupada checando-o em busca de machucados óbvios que pudessem ter sido causados por seu irmão. Ela correu suas mãos por seus braços, peito, então seu rosto, afastando seu longo cabelo gentilmente para trás de seus ombros.

"Gin? Quem é essa?" Draco perguntou muito lentamente inclinando a cabeça na direção de Angelique.

Angelique suspirou pesadamente e rolou os olhos. Ela se virou no colo dele, fazendo com que eles ficassem cara a cara, pousou gentilmente as mãos nas bochechas dele, para que seus olhos se encontrassem e disse muito devagar, "Meu nome é Angelique Molly Weasley Malfoy e você é meu Papai, bobo."

Soltando as bochechas dele, Angelique atirou seus pequenos braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o abraçou com toda a sua força.

"Gin?" Draco disse sufocado, uma vez que sua entrada de ar estava obstruída. "De onde ela saiu?"

"O que você quer dizer com isso, de onde ela saiu? Ela saiu do mesmo lugar que Drake," Ginny respondeu, sua voz começando a subir com raiva._ O que estava errado com ele? Ele estava interessado só em Drake por ele ser um menino- um herdeiro?_

"Noite, Weasleys," Arthur disse enquanto entrava na cozinha pela porta dos fundos. Ele tirou sua capa gasta e a pendurou no gancho mais próximo e então se virou para cumprimentar a família. Sua expressão endureceu quando ele viu quem estava sentado na mesa da cozinha. "O que ele está fazendo na minha casa?"

N/T

yay! Bom, tá aí o cap, espero que gostem!

E bom, eu qria saber se vcs acham que a fic precisa de uma beta, coloquem na review o q vcs acham, okay?

Se dependesse de mim, eu postaria mais freqüentemente, mas como tem capítulos mais para frente que são gigantescos (50/60 páginas), eu prefiro postar uma vez por semana, para que tenha alguns capítulos já prontos, okay?

Eternal Requiem


	10. Enfrentando O Sr Weasley

**Nome Original:**_ Dragon and Angel_

**Autora: **_DragonsAngel68_

**Tradutora:** _HunterChild_

**Disclaimer:** _tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português._

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

**ENFRENTANDO O SR WEASLEY**

Draco tentou se levantar, mas com Angelique ainda sentada em seu joelho, isso era uma impossibilidade lógica. Ele a ergueu e a pôs no chão a seu lado, então se ergueu para encarar um Arthur Weasley furioso.

"Sr Weasley,- sr, eu-" Draco foi cortado.

Ginny também se levantara, "Pai, por favor."

"Oh, Arthur, achei que tivesse ouvido você entrar," Molly disse alegremente enquanto re-entrava na cozinha. "Draco veio visitar Ginny e as crianças- isso não é adorável, querido?" Ela percebera a expressão raivosa no rosto usualmente plácido de seu marido.

"Molly, você deixou esse- esse Comensal da Morte entrar na minha casa?"

"Eu lhe garanto, senhor, não sou, nem nunca fui, um Comensal," Draco entoou abruptamente. Ele odiava ser chamado de Comensal da Morte, não era porque seu pai havia sido um servente do Lorde das Trevas que ele também o era.

Arthur desdenhou dele, "Se você acha que eu sou tolo o suficiente para acreditar em você-" Arthur parou abruptamente de falar, uma vez que Draco começara a dobrar as mangas de sua camisa até os cotovelos.

"Como você pode ver claramente, senhor, eu nunca tive a 'Marca Negra' e nunca apoiei o Lorde das Trevas- de maneira alguma." Draco estava lutando para manter seu temperamento sob controle enquanto girava os braços para que Arthur os inspecionasse.

"Ginny, por que você e Draco não levam as crianças para a sala?" Molly sugeriu, em uma tentativa de aliviar a situação. Não era difícil ver que os dois bruxos estavam prontos para explodir e as crianças já pareciam amedrontadas o suficiente, elas certamente não precisavam ver mais.

"Tudo bem, Mãe. Venham crianças, vocês podem falar oi para o seu avô depois. Draco?" Ginny parecia preocupada enquanto tentava tirar todos da cozinha. Nenhuma das crianças se mexera durante a pequena conversa entre os homens. Não era freqüente seu pai ficar com raiva e ela não se lembrava da última vez em que o vira assim tão raivoso.

"Não. Gin, nós precisamos resolver isso agora." Os olhos de Draco não haviam deixado o bruxo mais velho.

"Bem, se esse for o caso, Arthur, eu sugiro que você e Draco se retirem para a sala. Drake e Angel precisam jantar antes que fique muito tarde." O tom de Molly não abria espaço para discussão.

"Muito bem," Arthur disse enquanto gesticulava para que Draco entrasse no outro aposento à sua frente.

Inclinando a cabeça para Molly, Draco deixou a cozinha. Ele fez o melhor que pôde para não olhar para Ginny, mas não conseguiu se impedir de fazê-lo. Ela estava tremente; seu rosto estava pálido e ainda manchado por suas lágrimas. No entanto, eram os olhos que dela que mostravam o terror que ela sentia uma vez mais, terror esse pelo qual Draco se sentiu responsável.

"Agora, Arthur, ele só descobriu sobre as crianças ontem," Molly disse calmamente antes que seu marido deixasse o aposento.

"Ontem! Ele está mentindo! Ele não quis nada com ela quando ela estava grávida e agora ele aparece. Bem, ele está cinco anos atrasado," Arthur rosnou em uma voz baixa e raivosa.

"Ele nunca soube," Molly reforçou quando Arthur se virou e deixou o aposento.

"Pai, por favor- é verdade," Ginny suplicou para o espaço vazio que fora ocupado por seu pai apenas segundos antes.

"Tudo ficará bem, querida," Molly tentou tranqüilizar Ginny, mas sua própria expressão estava fechada e sua voz não muito firme.

"Papai- ele está tão raivoso."

"Ele ainda não sabe toda a história."

Molly tentou se ocupar com os preparativos do jantar. Ginny sentou-se à mesa, a cabeça nas mãos e se esforçando para ouvir cada palavra dita no outro aposento.

**-"-**

Quando Arthur entrou no aposento, Draco estava de pé ao lado da lareira, esperando por ele. "Bem, sente-se," Arthur ordenou apontando para um poltrona.

Draco sentou-se em uma poltrona gasta ao lado da lareira; Arthur sentou-se em uma cadeira idêntica em frente a ele. Os dois bruxos se estudaram mutuamente por alguns momentos.

"O que faz você pensar que pode aparecer aqui depois de todo esse tempo?"

"Senhor, se você me der uma chance para explicar." Draco se forçou a manter seu tom calmo. Não havia sentido em perder a paciência; se ele conseguisse se manter calmo, talvez o sr Weasley o ouvisse.

"Muito bem. Você tem cinco minutos." Arthur se orgulhava por ser um homem justo e até mesmo essa desculpa de ser humano tendo machucado sua filha profundamente, ele lhe daria seu tempo.

Draco assentiu em agradecimento antes de começar. "Eu não via a sua filha desde a noite em que ela se formou em Hogwarts. Eu deixei a Bretanha pouco tempo depois, para trabalhar na França, e nós decidimos que era melhor se não nos mantivéssemos em contato. Ginny tinha planos para o futuro e eu precisava sair de Londres. Ontem, como tenho certeza de que você sabe, meu Pai viu Ginny no Beco Diagonal com Drake. Quando ele me informou de que eu tinha um filho, meu primeiro instinto foi de encontrar Ginny e confirmar isso, mas eu não sabia onde encontrá-la, de outra forma, eu teria vindo aqui ontem à noite. Por coincidência, eu cruzei com Pansy Parkinson nesta manhã e consegui convencê-la a me trazer aqui. Eu juro, sr Weasley, se eu tivesse ficado sabendo, eu teria estado aqui o tempo todo."

"Você tem uma filha também, Malfoy," Arthur rosnou. Famílias aristocráticas eram bem conhecidas por terem interesse somente em herdeiros homens e ele não estava disposto a deixar sua neta ser ignorada.

"Eu tenho uma filha?" Draco estava em choque, _Angelique se apresentou e chamou Ginny de 'Mamãe', mas como ela podia ser dele?_ Seus pensamentos estavam uma vez mais em turbilhão.

"Sim, Malfoy. Angelique é sua filha."

"Desculpe, senhor, só fiquei sabendo de Drake por meio de meu pai. Como Angelique pode ser minha?"

"Gêmeos, Malfoy. Eles parecem ser uma tendência forte na nossa família."

Pela expressão no rosto de Draco, ele claramente não sabia que tinha gêmeos. Na verdade, se essa situação não envolvesse sua filha e netos, Arthur a teria achado divertida.

"Gêmeos?"

"Sim, Malfoy. Gêmeos." Arthur estava começando a se apiedar do homem à sua frente. Molly estava certa, ele não soubera- isso era extremamente claro. "Eu sei que isso é chocante, mas você tem de superar isso."

"Claro, desculpe, Senhor. Eu não sabia, mas agora que sei, não faz diferença alguma," Draco disse, se recompondo mentalmente.

"E as suas intenções?"

"Se Ginny me permitir, eu gostaria de fazer parte da vida deles."

"E quanto a Ginny?"

"Senhor, sempre respeitarei a sua filha. Ela é, acima de tudo, a mãe dos meus filhos."

"Bom." Arthur fora aplacado dessa vez. O homem havia engravidado seu bebê, mas isso fora há mais de cinco anos e não havia porquê ficar revirando o passado. "Você percebe que terá de enfrentar algum tipo de interrogatório ou tortura outras sete vezes? Não consigo, realmente, ver meus garotos ou Harry aceitando de imediato a sua aparição ou sendo tão plácidos quanto eu."

"Estou certo de que eles não o serão, mas eu aceitarei o que quer que eles decidam fazer," Draco afirmou, com um interrogatório ele podia lidar, mas tortura- não, obrigado.

"Só para você saber," Arthur disse se levantando. "Fique aqui. Vou mandar Ginny para cá- obviamente, vocês tem muito o que conversar."

**-"-**

Quando Arthur voltou para a cozinha, Molly e Ginny imediatamente começaram a enchê-lo de perguntas. Enquanto os três adultos na cozinha estavam ocupados, Drake e Angel deslizaram para a sala. Draco ainda estava sentado na cadeira, os cotovelos descansando em seus joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos. Angel se aproximou dele e pousou uma de suas pequenas mãos em sua cabeça.

"Vovô estava com muita raiva," Angel sussurrou.

Draco ergueu a cabeça e olhou para sua pequena filha. Ele sorriu com a preocupação estampada em seu jovem rosto, ela nem o conhecia, mas já se importava com ele.

"É, ele estava mesmo, não estava?" Draco se reclinou na poltrona.

Angelique subiu em seu colo e se fez confortável com sua cabeça descansando no ombro dele.

"Você é mesmo nosso pai?" Drake perguntou baixinho, em sua posição na frente da cadeira.

Draco sorriu para ele. "Sim, eu sou mesmo o pai de vocês."

"Você não é o homem que assustou a mamãe ontem," Drake afirmou.

"Não. Não fui eu."

Drake franziu a testa para o pai. "Quem foi então? Porque você parece com ele."

"Aquele bruxo era o meu pai- seu avô."

"Você é malvado que nem ele?" Drake inquiriu.

"Ele não é malvado de verdade. Acho que ele só assustou a sua mãe."

"Oh- você vai embora de novo?"

"Não, não vou a lugar nenhum." Draco não sabia aonde essa linha de questionamento estava indo, mas ele não via mal algum em satisfazer Drake. Talvez o garotinho só precisasse esclarecer algumas coisas.

Drake sorriu para ele e subiu em seu joelho, para se sentar ao lado da irmã.

"Estou feliz por você não estar indo a lugar nenhum, Papai," Drake lhe disse sinceramente, pousando a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Eu também, Drake," Draco sussurrou em resposta.

Draco achou que seu coração fosse explodir. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de tantas emoções correndo juntas por seu corpo. Era um sentimento indescritível. Ele ficou sentado com suas crianças até que elas começaram a dormir.

O que Draco não sabia era que Ginny havia visto muito da conversa deles e ficara escondida até Drake e Angel dormirem. Ela visualizara essa cena muitas vezes- o homem que ela ainda amava abraçando suas crianças adormecidas com tanto cuidado. Lágrimas de felicidade correram silenciosamente por seu rosto.

Quando tinha certeza de que os gêmeos não acordariam, Ginny secou suas lágrimas e entrou silenciosamente no aposento.

"Draco," Ginny sussurrou. "Eu preciso colocá-los na cama."

"Okay, você quer que eu leve um deles?"

"Obrigada," Ginny respondeu enquanto se inclinava para pegar Angel. "Venha comigo."

Draco se ergueu facilmente com Drake nos braços e seguiu Ginny até o andar de cima. Ela parou primeiro no belo quarto de Angel e depositou a garotinha em sua cama. Então atravessou o corredor até o quarto de Drake e assistiu enquanto Draco gentilmente punha Drake em sua cama.

Ginny se aproximou para puxar o cobertor para cobrir o corpinho dele e beijar sua testa. "Boa noite, meu pequeno dragão."

Draco assistiu enquanto Ginny cuidava do garotinho, maravilhado. "Posso?"

"Claro," Ginny respondeu sorrindo.

Sem saber realmente o que ele estava prestes a fazer, Ginny ficou surpresa quando Draco se inclinou sobre seu filho, rearrumou levemente os cobertores e deixou um beijo leve em sua testa. Ele então saiu do quarto, atravessou o corredor e entrou no quarto de Angel, onde ele a cobriu e também beijou levemente sua testa.

"Boa noite, minha Angel bebê," ele sussurrou em seu cabelo.

Quando Draco terminou, Ginny beijou sua filha e eles voltaram para o andar de baixo.

"Gêmeos, hein?" A descrença de Draco ainda estava gravada em sua voz.

"É, gêmeos, Draco."

"Deve ter sido difícil para você, se virar sozinha." Draco sentiu ondas de culpa fluírem por seu corpo. _Ela ficara sozinha com não um, mas dois bebês._

"Foi difícil, mas eu tinha minha família e amigos- todos eles ajudaram. Harry tem sido fantástico. Ele é o Padrinho deles e ele sempre insiste para que eu entre em contato com você novamente."

"Potter?" Uma onda de ciúmes o varreu. _Potter estivera o quê? Brincando de casinha com sua Angel e suas crianças._

"Sim, Draco, Harry Potter." Ginny rolou os olhos; a expressão no rosto de Draco era uma que ela, e somente ela, reconhecia- ciúme. Ele ficava com aquela expressão quando quer que algum outro garoto falasse com ela, quando eles ainda estavam em Hogwarts. "Ele e a esposa dele, Hermione, são Padrinhos dos gêmeos.

"Oh," Draco disse encabulado. Ele sabia que ela teria reconhecido a expressão em seu rosto, mas ele se vira incapaz de reprimi-la.

Ginny sorriu e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "É- oh."

"Eles são fantásticos, Gin." Draco estava claramente espantado com seus filhos.

"Eu sei que eles são, Draco."

"E eles sabem sobre mim?" Draco estava curioso, era claro que Angelique o reconhecera.

"Sim, eu contei a eles tudo o que pude sobre você e lhes mostrei fotos. Mesmo que nós não estivéssemos juntos, eu queria que eles te conhecessem e eu não queria que eles tivessem uma opinião errada sobre você por influência dos meus irmãos."

"Fotos? De onde diabos você tirou fotos minhas?"

"A maioria, eu consegui com a Pansy, mas eu tinha uma de nós dois quando estávamos em Hogwarts."

"Claro, Pansy, devia ter percebido. Você parece um tanto próxima a ela."

"Bem, ela é a namorada de Rony. Não começo, eu não a aceitei muito, mas conforme o tempo passou, eu descobri que ela é de fato bem legal. Ela não é como eu pensava que fosse na escola," Ginny admitiu, "e se você me perguntar, Pansy vai ser a minha próxima cunhada- isso se o meu irmão inútil juntar coragem para pedir ao pai dela."

"O sr Parkinson pode ser um tanto formidável. Eu certamente não iria querer ser o homem perguntando se pode levar sua filha única para longe dele. Olha, Gin, eu devia ir, foi um longo dia e está ficando tarde."

"Tudo bem." Ginny tentou impedir seu desapontamento de aparecer em sua voz- ela gostaria que ele ficasse mais.

"Umm... Gin, tudo bem se eu vier aqui amanhã? Você sabe, para passar algum tempo com as crianças e você, claro."

"Acho que eles gostariam disso," Ginny respondeu. _E eu também_, ela acrescentou mentalmente.

"Eu também." Draco sorriu calorosamente para ela. "De onde eu posso aparatar? Se eu não aparecer logo na Mansão, minha Mãe vai usar minhas entranhas como ingredientes de poções."

"Há um ponto de aparatação na varanda dos fundos," Ginny lhe informou enquanto tentava suprimir uma risadinha. "É bom ver que você ainda tem medo da Mamãe, Draco."

"Muito engraçado, Gin," Draco disse secamente enquanto ia na direção da cozinha e da porta dos fundos com Ginny logo atrás. "Ela se preocupa comigo, só isso."

"Eu... Um... Bem... Acho que nos veremos amanhã então," Ginny gaguejou, ela subitamente ficara insegura, de pé na varanda dos fundos em frente a esse belo bruxo.

"É, claro. Estarei aqui," Draco disse. "Obrigado por essa noite e diga isso aos seus pais também. Foi ótimo- as crianças são brilhantes."

Eles ficaram um de frente para o outro por alguns momentos, nenhum deles sabia como dizer boa noite.

"Bem, boa noite, Gin," Draco disse suavemente enquanto se inclinava e deixava um beijo gentil em sua bochecha.

"Boa noite, Draco," Ginny sussurrou enquanto o estalo da desaparatação dele ecoava levemente pelo jardim.

N/T

yay! cap novo!

bom, desculpa, mas naum vai dar pra respondeh as reviews, mas pra qm mandoh, fika aqui meu reconhecimento e meu agradecimento: VLW! Vcs fizeram o meu dia!

HunterChild


	11. Os Malfoys

**Nome Original:**_ Dragon and Angel_

**Autora:** _DragonsAngel68_

**Tradutora:** _HunterChild_

**Disclaimer:** _tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português._

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

**OS MALFOYS**

Lúcio chegou em casa no começo da noite. Ele estava um tanto irritado com Draco por ele ter desaparecido naquela manhã, sem nenhuma explicação, e devido a isso, ele ficara retido no escritório.

"Narcisa." Lúcio cumprimentou sua esposa com um leve beijo na bochecha. "Como foi seu dia, querida?"

"Adorável, obrigada. O seu dia deve ter sido um tanto ocupado, você chegou tarde."

_Bom,_ Lúcio pensou,_ Cissa está de bom humor, ela obviamente terminou de me punir pela indiscrição de ontem à noite._

"Draco desapareceu do escritório antes do almoço. Você não o viu hoje, viu?"

"Não, não desde o café da manhã. Você acha que, talvez, ele tenha ido atrás da garota Weasley?"

"Acho que não. Ele admitiu que não fazia idéia de onde a garota vivia," Lúcio respondeu. "E, certamente, se por algum acaso, ele encontrou alguma informação sobre isso, ele teria me avisado."

"Você conseguiu fazer perguntas no Ministério, hoje, sobre o paradeiro dela?"

"Eu consegui, mas meus contatos foram incapazes de adiantar alguma informação," Lúcio mentiu. "Parece que os Weasley são realmente discretos quanto à localização de sua casa. É admirável que nenhuma informação tenha vazado, considerando quantos eles são." Ele não fizera nenhuma pergunta sobre o paradeiro de Ginevra Weasley naquele dia; não que ele não tivesse conseguido, mas ele ainda se sentia impelido a adiar o encontro deles por algum tempo. Alguma coisa não parecia certa para ele, como se ele tivesse perdido alguma parte fundamental de informação e Lúcio Malfoy não se sentia seguro em algo do qual não sabia todos os detalhes.

"Isso é lamentável. Draco ficará aborrecido," Narcisa respondeu. "Você acha que já terá essa informação amanhã?" Ansiosa para conhecer seu netinho, Narcisa passara a maior do dia pensando em que presentes poderia fazer chover sobre o garotinho.

"Certamente, alguma coisa deve aparecer amanhã. Afinal de contas, eles são pessoas tão abertas, certamente eles devem ter dado a alguém a localização da propriedade."

"Ótimo! O jantar está pronto. Você quer comer agora ou esperar por Draco, querido?"

"Nós poderíamos ter de esperar a noite toda por Draco. Só Merlin sabe onde o garoto está- provavelmente com uma de suas prostitutas," Lúcio rosnou. Embora não pudesse descontar sua irritação com Draco em Narcisa, ser lembrado disso não fazia nada para melhorar seu humor.

"Lúcio," Narcisa exclamou, sua mão cobrindo seu coração. "Não desejo ouvir tais vulgaridades."

"Minhas desculpas, querida," Lúcio se curvou levemente para sua esposa. "Agora, podemos ir jantar?" Ele estendeu a mão para ela. Seus modos, usualmente perfeitos, teriam de continuar assim pelo resto da noite, se ele não quisesse passar uma segunda noite em um quarto de hóspedes.

**-"-**

Depois do jantar, Lúcio foi para seu estúdio terminar alguns papéis urgentes. Incapaz de se acomodar na sala de visitas, Narcisa se instalou em um dos sofás antigos e cuidou de seu bordado enquanto fazia companhia silenciosamente para seu esposo. Com o silêncio da Mansão os envolvendo, a noite avançou.

Algum tempo depois, Draco chegou em casa e foi saudado por Millie, a elfa doméstica.

"Senhor, Millie pode servir ao senhor?" A criatura disse quando Draco aparatou na câmara de entrada da Mansão.

"Onde estão meus pais?"

"Millie acredita que Mestre está no estúdio dele, e a Senhora também," Millie respondeu, fazendo uma reverência baixa.

Draco deixou sua capa cair sobre a criatura desgraçada e foi a passos largos na direção do estúdio de seu pai, sem sequer um olhar para a criatura ainda coberta por sua capa descartada.

Quando ele entrou no aposento, os seus dois ocupantes ergueram o olhar. _Deve ter estado com uma de suas prostitutas,_ Lúcio sorriu ao ver a aparência de Draco.

"Draco, onde você esteve?" Narcisa inquiriu. Embora Draco fosse um homem adulto, ela ainda era sua mãe e gostava de saber onde ele estava, na maior parte do tempo. Isso irritava Draco algumas vezes, uma vez que não lhe sempre adequado informar a sua mãe onde estivera ou o que fizera.

"Mãe," Draco se aproximou de Narcisa e deu um beijo casto em sua testa. "Pai, boa noite." Ele inclinou a cabeça na direção de Lúcio.

"Draco, onde você esteve o dia todo?" O sorriso de Lúcio desaparecera, já que sua irritação com seu filho ressurgira.

"Mãe, Pai- Fui ver Drake e Angel." Um sorriso agraciou seus belos traços.

"Mas como você a encontrou? Eu não te contei onde ela estava." Lúcio indagou.

"Coincidência, verdade. Eu não conseguia me concentrar nesta manhã, então saí para dar uma volta e decidi almoçar mais cedo em um café. Pansy Parkinson estava lá com o namorado- Ronald Weasley." Enquanto Draco explicava, ele assistiu as sobrancelhas de seu pai se erguerem à menção do irmão de Ginny sendo ligado à única filha de um de seus colegas. "Depois de alguma discussão, eu convenci Pansy a me levar até a casa dos Weasleys."

"A Srta. Parkinson está divertindo Ronald Weasley?" Lúcio estava chocado.

"Sim, Pai. Mas quem quer que ela esteja divertindo, não é assunto meu."

"Isso é maravilhoso, querido. Creio que os Weasleys foram receptivos," Narcisa disse, sua excitação começando a crescer.

"Não de imediato, mas agora está tudo bem. Mãe, eles são brilhantes, tão lindos." Draco deliberadamente não contou a ela sobre os irmãos de Ginny e o que eles ainda poderiam fazer a ele. "Pai, vou tirar uma licença por tempo indefinido da companhia, a começar imediatamente. Eu preciso passar algum tempo com Drake e Angel."

"Isso é realmente necessário?" A dúvida de Lúcio ainda existia, embora fracamente, enquanto ele assistia o olhar de Draco se iluminar enquanto ele falava sobre o jovem Drake e a Srta Weasley. Ele sempre quisera felicidade para seu filho, e a garota Weasley lhe dera isso, então que fosse. _Pelo menos ela é uma puro-sangue,_ Lúcio pensou.

"Sim, eu acho que sim. Eu preciso conhecê-los," Draco afirmou. "Eu já perdi muita coisa e não quero perder mais nada."

"E se a Srta Weasley fizer alguma objeção?" Lúcio apresentou.

"Tenho certeza de que ela não o fará. Eu já pedi a permissão dela para voltar amanhã e as palavras dela foram _'eles gostariam disso'"_ Draco estava sorrindo fulgurantemente, incapaz de conter seu deleite.

"Draco, nós vamos nos encontrar com Drake e sua Angel?" Narcisa perguntou baixinho, quase não querendo ouvir a resposta que talvez viesse. Ela sabia que talvez nunca conhecesse seu neto.

"Sim, Mãe. Eu me certificarei disso, mas eu preciso ganhar a confiança deles primeiro," Draco disse gentilmente. "Talvez demore algum tempo."

"Entendo." A voz de Narcisa estava cheia de desapontamento; ela queria tanto fazer parte da vida desse garotinho.

Draco foi até ela e se ajoelhou à sua frente, tomando as mãos dela nas suas. Ele falou muito suavemente, "Mãe, eu te prometo, só preciso de um pouco tempo. Eu acabei de entrar na vida deles e não posso esperar que tudo dê certo imediatamente. Por mais agradável que esse pensamento seja, ele é surreal. Imagino que me custará alguma persuasão fazer com que Ginny concorde em vir aqui, mas confie em mim, eu o farei." Draco amava sua mãe mais do que tudo e faria qualquer coisa para fazê-la feliz.

"Eu confio em você, Draco," Narcisa sussurrou, sua voz carregada de emoção enquanto ela estendia a mão para afagar sua bochecha.

Enquanto Lúcio assistia a troca entre mãe e filho, ele resolveu deixar suas dúvidas de lado e fazer tudo em seu poder para unir sua esposa e seu neto.

"Ela não teria de vir aqui caso não se sinta confortável com a idéia. Nós poderíamos visitá-la em sua casa," Lúcio sugeriu.

"Oh Lúcio, nós poderíamos mesmo?" Narcisa perguntou, sua excitação surgindo novamente.

"Sim, querida. Claro que sim."

"Eu teria de perguntar a Gin. Ela provavelmente se sentiria mais segura com sua família ao redor, do que se viesse aqui," Draco interrompeu.

"Mais segura? Querido, por que ela não se sentiria segura aqui?" Narcisa perguntou a Draco. _Por que ela não se sentiria segura aqui, de todos os lugares? A Mansão Malfoy é protegida por alguns dos mais fortes feitiços criados,_ ela refletiu.

"Mãe, por mais tempo do alguém possa recordar, nossas famílias nunca se deram bem uma com a outra," Draco lembrou gentilmente à sua mãe, para não deixa-la aflita. Ele não suportava ver nenhuma mulher aflita, mas ver sua mãe naquele estado o matava.

"Draco, eu sei disso, mas essa não é um motivo para que ela não se sinta segura aqui na Mansão," Narcisa respondeu indignada. "Nós temos os mais fortes feitiços protegendo nossa propriedade. Por que ela não se sentiria segura?" Ela estava lutando para entender exatamente o que Draco estava insinuando.

"Cissa, eu sinto que isso tenha mais a ver comigo do que com a Mansão," Lúcio disse enquanto se levantava, ia até o sofá onde Narcisa estava sentada e se sentava ao lado dela. "Tenho de admitir, fui tudo menos agradável para aquela família inteira. Talvez seja a mim que ela teme."

"Lúcio, precisamos resolver isso. Eu _quero_ ser uma avó adequada," Narcisa suplicou se voltando para encarar seu esposo.

"Nós vamos resolver isso, minha cara, o mais rápido possível," ele garantiu, afagando sua mão.

Enquanto os dois homens estavam tranqüilizando Narcisa, dizendo que ela seria uma avó adequada, o estômago de Draco deu um alto ronco.

"Draco," Narcisa o censurou. Era realmente inadequado que o corpo de alguém fosse permitido a fazer barulhos desnecessários quando acompanhado.

"Desculpe, Mãe. Estou faminto, mal comi hoje."

"Millie," Narcisa convocou o elfo doméstico.

"Senhora, Millie pode te servir?"

"Traga o jantar para Draco imediatamente."

"Sim, Senhora," o elfo respondeu fazendo uma reverência baixa antes de sumir com um estalo do aposento.

"Mãe, eu podia ter feito isso."

"Não há nada errado em deixar sua mãe cuidar de você," Narcisa respondeu, afagando novamente sua bochecha. "Que tipo de mãe eu seria, se deixasse você ficar faminto?"

Pouco tempo depois, o elfo doméstico voltou, equilibrando uma bandeja abarrotada de comida para Draco. Depois de comer, ele desejou boa noite para seus pais e se retirou para seus aposentos para um sono muito necessário.

Tanta coisas haviam mudado nas últimas vinte e quatro horas- antes disso, ele fora um solteiro sem responsabilidades, ele nem precisaria trabalhar se não quisesse, mas agora ele era um Pai, responsável por gêmeos. Entretanto, ele descobriu que esse não era um pensamento desagradável. Como na noite anterior, Draco não conseguiu desligar sua mente e mesmo em seus sonhos, seus pensamentos se voltavam para Drake, Angel e, claro, Ginny; tê-la visto naquele dia havia reacendido alguns sentimentos que nunca haviam morrido.

N/T

yay! Aí está o chappie!

Espero q gostem e deixem reviews, okay?

HunterChild

P.S.: não se preocupem, os caps ficam mais longos mais pra frente (tem capítulo de 60 pags!)


	12. Bom Dia

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português.

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

**BOM DIA**

Draco acordou às cinco horas na manhã seguinte com uma bolha de excitação crescendo em seu estômago- ele ia passar o dia com Drake e Angel. Embora fosse cedo demais para levantar, ele o fez, uma vez que tentar dormir novamente seria infrutífero. Ele começou o dia com sua ritual matinal costumeiro de tomar banho, fazer a barba e se vestir. Quando estava pronto, ele se aventurou a descer as escadas para tomar o café da manhã. Por ser extremamente cedo, seus pais ainda não estavam ali. Os elfos domésticos, embora assustado por seu mestre ter aparecido tão cedo, já estavam preparando a refeição.

Enquanto comia, ele percebeu que havia muitas coisas que não sabia sobre seus filhos. Coisas como quantos anos exatamente eles tinham, quando era o aniversário deles, e quais eram as coisas de que mais gostavam. Ele sabia que eles gostavam de voar, de acordo com o que haviam dito a Molly no dia anterior, mas tinha de haver outros passatempos dos quais eles gostassem. Draco tomou a decisão de perguntar a Ginny todas essas coisas, além das que ele talvez ainda se lembrasse.

Lúcio e Narcisa ainda não haviam acordado quando Draco terminou sua refeição. Ele estava inteiramente pronto para ir para a Toca e estava tão ansioso em fazê-lo que não se lembrou da hora. Ele buscou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena para rabiscar uma rápida missiva para seus pais.

Caríssimos Mãe e Pai, 

_Fui passar o dia com Drake e Angel. Não me esperem para jantar hoje à noite, uma vez que não sei que horas estarei em casa._

Draco 

Com a nota na mesa de jantar, em frente à cadeira de seu pai, Draco foi até o saguão, onde Millie o esperava com sua capa. Após prender a vestimenta ao redor de seus ombros, ele desaparatou para a Toca.

**-"-**

Draco estava quase batendo na porta dos fundos da casa de Ginny quando subitamente percebeu que ainda era extremamente cedo. Seu relógio de bolso estabeleceu que ainda eram seis e meia, cedo demais para aparecer na casa dos Weasleys. Sem saber o que fazer, Draco cruzou o jardim e se sentou no muro de pedra que o rodeava, dessa posição ele conseguia ver claramente a janela da cozinha e perceberia quando alguém tivesse se levantado.

Pouco tempo depois, Molly Weasley entrou na cozinha. Quando ela entrou em seu campo de visão, Draco foi até a porta da cozinha e se preparou para bater, mas hesitou ao ouvir a conversa que vinha de dentro.

"Rony, que horas você chegou ontem à noite?" Molly perguntou para seu filho mais novo.

Rony se sentou à mesa da cozinha para esperar por seu café da manhã. "Tarde, Mãe."

"Onde você esteve? O que você estava fazendo? Você comeu?" Molly disparou as perguntas uma depois da outra.

"Eu estava na casa da Pansy, ela umm- bem, ela precisava que eu fizesse uma coisa para ela e sim, nós comemos," Rony respondeu, ficando escarlate até a ponta das orelhas. Rony não ia contar a sua mãe o que ele e Pansy haviam feito na noite anterior. Ele podia imaginar a bronca que levaria de sua mãe caso ela tivesse alguma pista- alguma coisa do tipo '_mas vocês ainda não são casados'_.

Draco aproveitou essa calmaria na conversa para bater suavemente na porta.

"Rony, querido, o Harry vai passar aqui antes do trabalho?" Molly perguntou para seu filho mais novo enquanto cuidava da panela no fogo.

"Não disse. Mas eu não ficaria surpreso, não acho que Mione cozinhe o café tão freqüentemente assim," Rony respondeu indo em direção à porta. Não era incomum que seu melhor amigo aparecesse na Toca na hora do café antes que os dois fossem para o Ministério.

"Dia, cara." Rony abriu a porta e começou a voltar para seu lugar abandonado, acreditando que era Harry, ele não prestou muita atenção ao homem de pé à porta.

Draco limpou a garganta. A recepção de Rony fora inesperada e o deixara levemente desconcertado- ele se preparara para, no mínimo, uma briga.

"Mione não fez o café de novo, cara?" Rony disse, se virando para encarar a porta ao alcançar sua cadeira. "O que- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Rony gritou enquanto suas longas pernas o levavam de volta para a porta em segundos.

Quando Rony se aproximou de Draco, ele levou o braço para trás e seu punho se conectou maciçamente com o queixo de Draco. Draco cambaleou para trás, levando as mãos ao rosto- ele não teve tempo para outra reação.

"Ronald Weasley! O _que_ você acha que está fazendo?" Molly gritou em um tom estridente.

"Mas, Mãe, é ele- a doninha."

"Ronald Billius Weasley, estou envergonhada- tratar o pobre Draco desse jeito," Molly disse furiosamente. Então, se virando para Draco, ela mudou imediatamente de tom. "Draco, querido, você está bem? Entre e eu darei uma olhada nisso. Venha, querido," ela disse em um tom preocupado enquanto gesticulava para que ele se adiantasse.

Draco não pode conter o sorrisinho que surgiu em seu rosto enquanto passava por um Rony espantado e entrava no círculo do braço de Molly e deixava que ela o conduzisse a uma cadeira.

Rony assistiu em horror enquanto sua mãe cuidava do rosto de Draco, ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. Esse era o homem que abandonara sua irmã, quando ela estava grávida, e sua mãe estava cuidando dele como se ele fosse Harry. Todo o mundo Bruxo sabia que Molly Weasley achava que o sol estava nas costas de Harry, ele era perfeito, e Merlin ajudasse quem quer que discordasse.

"Pronto, agora está melhor. Você quer tomar o desjejum, querido?" Moly perguntou, tendo terminado de eliminar, com feitiços, qualquer evidência do temperamento de Rony de seu rosto.

"Obrigado por oferecer, sra Weasley, mas eu tomei o desjejum antes de vir," Draco respondeu educadamente.

"Uma xícara de chá, então?"

"Obrigado, isso seria perfeito," Draco sorriu, mantendo seu comportamento educado. O que ele queria era uma revanche contra Rony, mas ele tomaria seu tempo, sabendo que, com a incapacidade do ruivo de controlar seu temperamento, a oportunidade apareceria cedo ou tarde.

"Mãe, o que está acontecendo?" Rony perguntou, claramente confuso, ela devia estar enfeitiçando o outro até o Hades, mas, em vez disso, ela estava chá para ele.

"Rony, Draco veio aqui ontem e falou com a Ginny. Ele é bem vindo aqui e você não vai dificultar as coisas para ele. Entendeu?" Molly retorquiu deixando pouco espaço para discussões.

"Mas Mãe-"

"Não, Ronald."

"Sim, Mãe," Rony disse, resignação vibrando por toda a sua forma enquanto ele se deixava cair em uma cadeira.

"Agora coma seu café," Molly disse enquanto punha um prato abarrotado à frente de Rony. "Draco, tem certeza de que não quer comer algo?"

"Sim, tenho. Obrigado, sra Weasley."

Nesse momento, Arthur Weasley entrou na cozinha, vestido para o trabalho.

"Bom dia, todo mundo," ele saudou a todos. "Ah, Draco, você chegou cedo."

"Sim, senhor, umm- desculpe se isso é um incômodo," Draco gaguejou. Ele não pensara que poderia estar perturbando a rotina matinal da família.

"É claro que não é um incômodo," Molly lhe assegurou, sorrindo largamente.

"De jeito nenhum," Arthur respondeu. "Ginny sabe que ele está aqui?"

"Ela ainda está dormindo, Arthur," Molly respondeu.

Foi então que os gêmeos entraram trôpegos na cozinha, ainda de pijamas, meio adormecidos e um segurando o outro. Olhando a cozinha, eles perceberam Draco sentado à mesa de imediato.

"Papai, você ainda está aqui," Angel exclamou excitada. "Você não foi um sonho!" Ela se atirou em seus braços abertos e passou seus bracinhos ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Lógico que ele não é um sonho, boba," Drake disse, rolando os olhos.

"Está mais para um maldito pesadelo," Um Rony insatisfeito resmungou.

"Ronald," Molly advertiu.

"Estou indo para o trabalho," Rony rosnou enquanto se levantava encarando Draco. "Se você machucar um fio de cabelo que seja deles, Malfoy- eu te mato!"

"Rony, chega," Molly disse raivosamente enquanto seu filho mais novo saía empertigado da casa.

"Rony, espera! Eu vou com você. Nós tivemos muitas batidas extras recentemente e a papelada está se acumulando um pouco," Arthur explicou antes de se levantar e dar a Molly e aos gêmeos um beijo de despedida.

"E o café, Arthur? Você precisa comer." Molly não gostava da idéia de alguém ficar com fome em sua casa.

"Eu como alguma coisa no trabalho," Arthur respondeu e então, em um tom muito mais baixo, ele acrescentou, "Só quero ter certeza de que o Rony vai direto para o trabalho. Ele está um pouco irritado e a última coisa de que Gin precisa é o resto dos garotos aparecendo." Com isso, ele saiu da casa e desaparatou.

"Você era mau, Papai?" Angel perguntou inocentemente.

"Por quê?" Draco respondeu um pouco confuso quanto a de onde a pergunta saíra.

"Tio Rony esta muito bravo com você," Angel disse seriamente. "Quando eu sou má ele rosna pra mim também." Ela disse, balançando a cabeça, fazendo com que suas cachos loiro-avermelhados saltassem.

"É mesmo? Bem, eu e o seu tio Rony nunca nos demos bem, então eu imagino que ele não esteja muito feliz em me ver."

"Por quê?" Drake indagou.

"Por que o quê, Drake?" Draco perguntou.

"Por que o tio Rony não gosta de você?" Drake disse, indo direto ao ponto. Ele era um garotinho brilhante e sabia, pela atitude de seu tio, que ele não gostava de seu pai.

"Bem, seu tio Rony e eu fomos à escola juntos, mas estávamos em casa diferentes."

"Todos os Weasleys são da Grifinória," Angel disse orgulhosamente. "E eu também vou ser."

"De que casa você foi, Papai?" Drake indagou.

"Eu fui da Sonserina." Draco assistiu os olhos de seus filhos se arregalarem tudo o que podiam, eles obviamente haviam ouvido sobre a Sonserina e, pelo que parecia, não fora nada bom.

"Então é por isso que o tio Rony não gosta de você," Drake disse, chegando à sua própria conclusão. "Ele não gosta de ninguém que foi da Sonserina."

"É mesmo," Draco disse, tentando não rir ao pensar em Pansy, "e como você sabe disso?"

"Tio Rony nos contou, mais de mil vezes, que todos os sonserinos são babacas sujos e doninhas quicantes," Drake disse com confiança.

"Drake, já chega desse assunto," Molly o censurou levemente. Ela estivera assistindo silenciosamente Draco e as crianças.

"Mas o tio Rony disse que é verdade," Drake insistiu.

"O tio Rony diz isso para a Pansy," Draco inquiriu, tentando conter seu sorriso.

"Por quê? Tia Pansy foi da Grifinória." Drake estava ficando um pouco confuso; o tio Rony não estaria com a tia Pansy se ela não fosse uma grifinória.

"Bem, eu acho que vocês deveriam informar a tia Pansy do ponto de vista do tio Rony quanto aos sonserinos e, talvez, vocês devessem perguntar a ela de que casa ela foi, porque eu tenho certeza de que ela não foi da Grifinória." _Há mais de uma forma de se obter revanche,_ Draco pensou sorrindo para si mesmo. _Só espero que eu esteja lá para ver._

"De que casa a tia Pansy foi?" Angel perguntou de seu lugar no joelho de Draco.

"Por que você não pergunta a ela ou ao seu tio Rony?"

"Venham, vocês dois, hora do café," Molly disse enquanto colocava seus pratos na mesa. "Angel, desça do joelho do Papai e venha sentar aqui."

"Eu quero ficar aqui com o Papai," Angel choramingou, intensificando seu aperto ao redor do pescoço de Draco.

"Angel, você precisa comer seu café antes que ele esfrie, agora venha se sentar aqui," Molly disse pacientemente.

"Não!" Angel declarou e então, se virando para Draco e dando a ele sua expressão mais doce, ela continuou, "Papai, eu quero ficar com você. Posso, por favor?"

"Claro, você pode ficar aqui e comer seu café," Draco respondeu. Como ele poderia dizer não para aquela expressão, mas ao olhar para Molly, ele percebeu que talvez tivesse acabado de cometer um erro. "Isso é, se a sua Avó não se importar," ele acrescentou rapidamente.

"Só dessa vez," Molly disse de má vontade. "Mas não pense que isso vai acontecer em todas as refeições," ela continuou, deixando muito claro que estava falando com Draco e Angel.

Drake se sentou ao lado de seu pai e Molly moveu os pratos para onde eles estavam.

"Mãe, as crianças já acordaram?" Ginny disse da escada, reprimindo um bocejo.

"Sim, querida, elas estão tomando café," Molly respondeu, percebendo que a atenção de Draco agora estava firmemente focada na porta.

Uma Ginny muito sonolenta entrou na cozinha. Ela vestia o que parecia ser um par de pijamas masculinos e uma camisola velha e desbotada, seu cabelo flamejante estava selvagem e bagunçado. Draco achou que ela nunca estivera mais linda. Ela olhou para os gêmeos, sorrindo e foi só então que ela percebeu Draco sentado à mesa, flagrantemente arquivando cada pedaço dela em sua memória.

"Você está bonita, Gin," Draco sorriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas para ela.

"Oh céus!" Ginny baixou o olhar para ver o que estava vestindo. "Oh-"

Com isso, ela fugiu para as escadas.-

N/T

aleluia! Finalmente consegui postar o cap! Primeiro, a internet foi pro brejo, dps, o site não me deixava postar! Que ódio! Mas olha só, como eu fiquei um tempão sem internet, o que foi que eu fiz? Traduzi, claro! Jah toh no cap 24!

Mas enfim, de volta ao normal, espero!

HunterChild


	13. Rony Em Encrenca

**Nome Original:** _Dragon and Angel_

**Autora:** _DragonsAngel68_

**Tradutora:** _HunterChild_

**Disclaimer:** _tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português._

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

**RONY EM ENCRENCA**

Arthur e Rony aparataram no Ministério da Magia. Ainda era cedo, então havia poucas bruxas e bruxos no saguão usualmente cheio. Rony andou a passos largos até os portões dourados, ele ainda estava murmurando sobre doninhas quicantes, babacas sonserinos e cretinos que abandonavam sua irmã. Ele continuou a murmurar quando eles entraram no saguão menor, onde estavam os elevadores. Como eles ainda não estavam cheios, não tiveram de esperar muito até que um elevador estivesse disponível.

"Rony, você precisa se acalmar, "Arhur disse para seu filho, cujo rosto estava vermelho enquanto entravam em um dos elevadores.

"Me acalmar! Me acalmar!" Rony quase berrou em resposta enquanto apertava violentamente o botão do segundo nível. "Por que eu deveria me acalmar? Aquele babaca a abandonou quando ela mais precisava dele."

"Rony, eu mesmo falei com Draco- ontem. Ginny nunca contou a ele que estava grávida." Arthur continuou calmo. Mesmo sabendo que era inútil tentar acalmar Rony quando ele estava nesse nível de irritação, ele tentaria. O garoto tinha o temperamento de Molly e ele se acalmaria quando estivesse pronto.

"Bobagem! Ela contou e ele fugiu como a doninha covarde que é."

O elevador chegou a seu destino e uma voz anunciou, "Nível dois- Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, que inclui a seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia; Quartel-General dos Aurores; e Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos."

Tão logo as portas se abriram o suficiente, Rony passou por elas. Ele percorreu tempestivamente o corredor e passou pelas portas de carvalho para entrar no Quartel dos Aurores. Arthur o seguiu em um passo mais calmo. Ele tinha de atravessar o Quartel-General dos Aurores para chegar à minúscula seção de Mau Uso dos Artefatos Trouxas.

Enquanto Arthur passava pelo departamento, ele pôde ver Rony andando para lá e para cá, ainda arengando sobre Draco. Arthur esticou o pescoço para ver por sobre a divisória; ele pôde ver Harry sentado à sua escrivaninha, escutando seu melhor amigo, e parceiro, com uma expressão perplexa em seu rosto.

"Rony, devagar, cara," Harry implorou quando Rony pausou para respirar. "Vamos ver se eu entendi direito; Draco Malfoy estava na Toca esta manhã?"

"É, e se o babaca acha que vai entrar de novo na vida de Gin, ele pode pensar duas vezes."

"Rony, sinceramente, não sei porque você está tão surpreso. Você sabia que isso ia acontecer algum dia."

"Não! Nunca teria sido cedo demais," Rony declarou raivosamente. "Mamãe nunca devia ter deixado ele entrar na casa. Oh, e isso é outra coisa, você devia ver como ela o está tratando, como se ele fosse um deus ou algo assim- é nojento!"

"Então, o que você fez," Harry indagou com uma expressão divertida. Rony era seu melhor amigo havia treze anos e, ele sabia, se ele estava assim tão irritado naquele momento, algo devia ter acontecido.

"Eu o nocauteei," Rony disse com satisfação.

"E?" Harry correu uma mão por sua nuca- era realmente cedo demais para todo aquele drama.

"E aí a Mamãe explodiu comigo e o ajudou a entrar e consertou o rosto dele," Rony disse em tom indignado. "E _então_ ela oferece _café_ ao babaca."

"Rony, você conhece a sua mãe. Ela tem de alimentar todo mundo que aparece na Toca," Harry disse, tentando aliviar a situação, "Merlin, ela provavelmente daria comida a Voldemort se ele aparecesse e então o amaldiçoaria, mas só depois que ele tivesse comido sua porção."

"Mas não o Malfoy," Rony enfatizou. "Depois do que ele fez com Ginny e os gêmeos- de jeito nenhum. Mamãe devia ter me deixado matá-lo."

"Rony, cara, ele não fez nada a Gin. Ele não sabia sobre as crianças." Harry observou atentamente para ver a reação de Rony.

"Ele fez, ele a deixou e-e-" Rony começou a protestar, mas se interrompeu ao perceber Harry sacudindo levemente a cabeça.

"Cara, ele não sabia. Eu mesmo falei com a Gin quando ela passou em casa ontem. A Mione descobriu por si mesma, depois de ver a reação de Gin à Lúcio Malfoy. Quando ela estava em pânico, ela deixou algumas coisas escaparem. Então eu falei com ela sobre isso. Ela admitiu que nunca contou ao Malfoy que estava grávida."

"Quê, então você acredita nele?" Rony disse em descrença.

"Não, eu acredito na Ginny," Harry respondeu. "Não falei com o Malfoy."

"Oh," Rony disse. "Bem, eu não vou ser legal com ele," ele acrescentou indignado.

"Tudo bem, cara, você não precisa ser," Harry deu um risinho. "Embora eu ache que você talvez devesse adiar seus planos de matar a doninha por algum tempo. Sua mãe e a Ginny talvez não os aprovem."

"É, talvez," Rony disse pensativo. "Mas se eu tiver uma chance."

Harry riu. "Mais alguém já sabe?" Harry estava pensando no resto do clã Weasley. Todos eles eram super protetores com Ginny e os gêmeos; seria interessante ver o que eles fariam com Malfoy.

"Não, acho que não. Se eles soubessem, estariam todos em casa, tentando massacrar o estúpido."

"Quando Gin falou com ele?"

"Ela não falou. Mamãe disse que ele apareceu ontem."

"O quê? Na Toca?"

"É, espera aí, como ele achou o lugar?" Rony disse perplexo.

"Talvez ele tenha perguntado por aí."

"Mmm- Talvez ou- Pansy Parkinson," Rony disse, percebendo que devia ter sido ela. "De todas as coisas maldosas, baixas, eu não acredito que ela fez isso."

"Rony, do que você está falando?" Harry não conseguia começar a imaginar como Pansy se encaixava naquilo.

"Pans e eu estávamos tomando café ontem, naquele lugar no Beco Diagonal, e eis que entra Malfoy. Bom, eu discuti com ele e Pans me mandou dar uma volta, para esfriar a cabeça, você sabe. De qualquer jeito, quando eu voltei, ela e Malfoy tinham sumido. Então eu fui para a casa dela e esperei. Ela finalmente chegou e disse que tinha ido para a Toca me procurar e que não conseguira se livrar da Mamãe até que ela tivesse tomado seis xícaras de chá." Rony explicou, sua raiva crescendo novamente a cada palavra. "O que ela esqueceu _propositalmente _de dizer foi que ela levou a doninha para a Toca com ela."

"Bom, isso faz sentido-" Harry começou, mas descobriu que estava falando com que as costas cada vez mais distantes de seu amigo. _Eu odiaria estar no lugar da Pansy agora_, ele pensou.

Rony andou a passos largos até os elevadores e esperou impacientemente até que um chegasse. Vários minutos se passaram até que ele pudesse entrar em um elevador que estivesse indo na direção certa; uma vez dentro, ele socou o botão do nível seis. Pansy trabalhava na Seção de Chaves de Portal e Testes de Aparatação, e embora ainda fosse cedo, havia a chance de ela já estar em sua escrivaninha.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, Rony saiu tempestivamente e fez que passaria reto pela recepção, mas a recepcionista já estava ali.

"Com licença. Onde você pensa que vai?" A recepcionista indagou.

"Preciso ver a srta Parkinson imediatamente, Rony rosnou para a mulher.

"Bem, ela ainda não chegou," ela respondeu, em um tom superior.

"Vou esperar na escrivaninha dela."

"Desculpe. Não posso deixar você fazer isso, é contra a política do departamento," ela instruiu em um tom arrogante.

Rony estava quase explodindo. "Você está vendo esta capa?" Ele agarrou um punhado de pano e sacudiu na frente dela. "Você sabe o que ela significa?"

"Sim. Você é um Auror, mas isso não te dá o direito de ignorar as regras do departamento."

"Por que você não tenta me impedir?" Rony gritou para ela enquanto passava pela escrivaninha a passos largos e foi direto para o cubículo de Pansy.

Quando Pansy entrou em seu departamento, a recepcionista a deteve e informou que havia um Auror esperando-a em sua escrivaninha. Pansy deu um sorriso para a mulher. Ela não era o tipo que se envolvia na fofoca do escritório, então seus colegas não sabiam que ela estivera saindo com o Auror bonito havia mais de um ano. A recepcionista provavelmente achava que ela estava em alguma encrenca. Pansy foi até seu cubículo, ao entrar, percebeu que Rony parecia completamente furioso.

"Bom dia, querido," a voz de Pansy estava doce enquanto ela dava um beijo casto na bochecha de seu namorado.

"Como você pôde?"

"Como pude o quê?" Pansy perguntou, mantendo sua expressão agradável. Se ela não ficasse irritada, talvez ele se acalmasse.

"Cara de doninha!" Rony estava estarrecido com ela fingindo que não sabia.

"Como?" Pansy indagou totalmente transtornada. Ela não tinha certeza de ter entendido o que ele acabara de dizer.

"Malfoy!"

"Oh-"

"Oh! Isso é tudo o que você tem a dizer?" Rony berrou.

"Ele é um amigo e ele precisava da minha ajuda," ela respondeu dando de ombros.

"Você o levou direto para a Gin. Sabia que ele estava na minha casa antes do café esta manhã? Foi nojento! Mamãe tratando ele como um deus ou algo assim e Angel subindo nele, como se ele sempre tivesse estado lá." Rony estava começando a arengar e estava atraindo a atenção dos colegas de trabalho de Pansy, que lentamente começavam a entrar no departamento para começarem o dia.

"Eles são filhos dele também, Rony. Ele nem sequer sabia sobre eles, então não me venha dizer o que é nojento," Pansy ergueu a voz e começou a cutucar o bruxo alto no peito. "A sua irmã _nunca_ contou a ele e então ela _mentiu_ sobre isso para _todo mundo_- isso é nojento! Foi o pai dele que contou para ele. Você consegue imaginar como foi descobrir desse jeito? _'Ah, falando nisso, filho, você sabia que é um pai? '_ Pense nisso por um minuto, Rony."

"Mas- mas- É a doninha!"

"Não o chame assim, Rony. Ele ainda te chama de Weasel **(1)**?"

"Não dei a chance," Rony murmurou.

"O que você fez?" Pansy indagou, conhecendo Rony como ela conhecia, sabia que teria sido algo físico.

Rony não encontrou o seu olhar. "Bati nele."

"Você fez o quê? Como você pôde? Ele não fez nada para você." Pansy gritou agudamente.

"Amor, chega. Eu já levei bronca da Mamãe," ele disse passando os braços ao redor de sua cintura esbelta. Isso não estava indo conforme o planejado- ele fora até lá para censurá-la e agora era ela quem estava censurando-o. Ele se perguntou brevemente como ela conseguia virar tudo a seu favor.

"Não, Rony." Ela afastou seus braços. "Você vai me ouvir. Draco foi um dos meus melhores amigos na escola e ainda é um amigo. A sua irmã fez ele parecer um monstro com uma simples mentira. Agora, eu não sei por que ela fez isso, só posso pensar que ela teve seus motivos porque eu sei que em algum momento ela foi apaixonada por Draco. Nesse momento, acho que seria uma boa idéia você voltar para o seu departamento. Estou certa de que você tem trabalho a fazer, assim como eu."

"Ela esteve apaixonada pela doninha?" Rony estava abalado.

"Rony, nós podemos terminar isso à noite. Vá embora."

Rony olhou a expressão fechada de Pansy e soube que não haveria mais discussões sobre o assunto até que ela achasse apropriado. Com isso, ele a beijou profundamente antes de se levantar da escrivaninha e refazer seus passos até o departamento dos Aurores.

N/T

(1) Weasel: eh um trocadilho, como vcs devem estar cansadus de saber, entre Weasley e Weasel (fuinha)

gente, qse chorei! Soh 8 reviews! O cap 12 foi o q teve menus reviews! Juro q qse chorei!

HunterChild


	14. Beijos Que Curam

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora: **DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

**CAPÍTULO CATORZE**

**BEIJOS QUE CURAM**

Ginny estava fora de si. Ela não percebera que Draco chegaria tão cedo. _Céus, ele realmente percebeu que eu estava vestida assim_, sua mente gritava enquanto ela corria por seu quarto, juntando roupas para vestir. _Estou tão envergonhada. Como vou encará-lo de novo?_

Ela correu para tomar uma ducha quente no banheiro. Uma vez debaixo da água, Ginny tentou acalmar suas emoções._ Okay, isso não é o fim do mundo. Então ele me viu vestida como uma- uma- Ah, céus! Eu parecia um trasgo. É o fim do mundo. Não posso de jeito nenhum descer de novo. Eu vou ficar aqui em cima até ele ir embora._

Depois de tomar seu tempo no banheiro, ela voltou para seu quarto e começou a se vestir, dando atenção extra para seu cabelo e maquiagem. Quando ela terminou, se olhou no espelho. _Bom, eu não pareço mais um trasgo_, ela refletiu. Ela foi em direção à porta, enchendo-se de coragem, apenas para hesitar quando sua mão tocou a maçaneta. _Não, não posso fazer isso,_ ela pensou, voltando para a cama. Ela sentou na borda da cama, tentando convencer a si mesma.

**-"-**

Draco estivera esperando pelo que parecera horas por uma reaparição de Ginny. Molly estava lhe servindo outra xícara de chá enquanto ele se chutava mentalmente pela milionésima vez. _Eu devia ter ficado de boca fechada, agora ela provavelmente não vai falar comigo,_ ele pensou, _e se eu beber mais chá, vou precisar achar um toalete- Merlin, Angel, por favor, fique quieta!_ Cada vez que Draco esvaziara sua xícara, Molly a enchera novamente imediatamente. Ele perdera conta de quantas xícaras já havia consumido- só estava bebendo para ser educado.

"Certo, vocês dois, já para cima para se trocar," Molly disse para os gêmeos.

"Vem, Papai," Angel disse enquanto pulava de seu colo. "Você pode ajudar," ela continuou, puxando seu braço.

"Talvez a sua Avó possa ajudar hoje e eu ajudo uma outra vez, okay?" Draco esperava que ela aceitasse isso, porque ele não fazia idéia de como se vestia uma criança.

"Angel, quanto menos você demorar para subir e se trocar, mais rápido você vai poder voltar para ficar com o seu pai. Vamos," Molly disse.

Angel pareceu desapontada, mas deixou que Molly a guiasse para a escada e para o banheiro, onde Drake já estava ocupado escovando os dentes.

Draco suspirou de alívio por duas razões: primeira, o peso de sua filha não estava mais sobre sua bexiga muito cheia e segunda, o pensamento de tentar vesti-la o horrorizava, ele não saberia por onde começar.

Pouco tempo depois, Draco ouviu Molly e as crianças descendo as escadas. Ele se levantou rapidamente, na esperança de que isso desencorajaria Angel a se estabelecer novamente em seu colo. A essa altura, ele achava que qualquer pressão externa em seu abdômen poderia resultar em uma situação um tanto embaraçosa.

"Draco, você não está indo embora, está?" Molly franziu o cenho quando percebeu o bruxo alto e loiro desconfortavelmente de pé na cozinha.

"Umm- Não, não, claro que não, eu estava me perguntando, onde está localizado o umm- Er- toalete," Draco gaguejar.

"Oh, claro, querido. O lavatório é no primeiro andar, segunda porta à direita." Molly sorriu. _Ele tem modos tão refinados que perguntar a uma dama onde é o banheiro é motivo de embaraço,_ ela pensou, meio que desejando que seus garotos mostrassem melhores maneiras ocasionalmente.

Draco inclinou a cabeça em um agradecimento silencioso e foi apressado até a escada. Enquanto ele lavava as mãos, ele se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, onde Ginny estava. Ela subira havia séculos e ele estava começando a achar que ela não desceria mais.

Ao deixar o banheiro, ele olhou para os dois lados do corredor. Havia um total de cinco portas no corredor. Ele ficou ali, tentando se decidir a explorar ou não um pouco mais, na esperança de cruzar com Ginny. Ele nem sabia se ela estava naquele andar. Justo quando ele decidira que era rude se aventurar mais pela casa sem convite, ele ouviu um grunhido seguido por uma voz familiar e feminina xingando, '_inferno'_, por detrás de uma das portas. Ele foi até a porta dela com um sorriso e a abriu.

"Isso é uma dança nova?" Draco disse em voz arrastada, divertimento escrito claramente em sua expressão.

Ginny estava de pé, segurando um pé e tentando manter o equilíbrio ao mesmo tempo. Seu rosto estava contorcido de dor e concentração; em suma, fornecendo uma visão cômica a qualquer um que a encontrasse.

"Oh." Ginny ficou carmesim. "Eu bati o dedo." _Merlin, esse dia pode ficar ainda pior?_, ela acrescentou mentalmente.

"Bem, deixe eu dar uma olhada nisso," Draco disse em um tom baixo enquanto entrava no pequeno quarto.

Quando ele a alcançou, se inclinou e a ergueu em seus braços, então a pôs na beirada da cama. Não que fosse realmente necessário carregá-la, visto que ela estava a apenas dois passos da cama, e bater o dedo não era exatamente quebrar a perna, mas ele a carregou ainda assim. Draco se ajoelhou em frente a ela e retirou o sapato dela para expor o dedo ferido. Ele manipulou, muito gentilmente, o pé dela e cada dedo. Quando ele concluiu que não havia nenhum dano permanente, deu um beijo no dedo que exibia a marca da batida.

"Pronto, agora está melhor," Draco sorriu para ela.

"Obrigada," Ginny respondeu lentamente sorrindo para ele. Ela percebera que os olhos usualmente cinza claros de Draco haviam escurecido para um cinza ardósia e ela sabia que havia apenas dois estados de espírito que faziam seus olhos mudarem de cor tão dramática- raiva e excitação.

"Vovó, por que o Papai está beijando os dedos do pé da Mamãe?" Angel disse do batente da porta.

"Ewww! Eu nunca beijaria uma bruxa. Elas têm germes de bruxas," Drake interpôs, completamente enojado.

"Não temos não! Você tem germes de bruxo," Angel rebateu, erguendo o nariz.

Drake cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Não tenho!"

"Tem sim!" Angel pôs as mãos nos quadris.

"Aí estão vocês. Por que não voltam para a cozinha?" Molly disse enquanto entrava no aposento, assimilando a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente.

"Eu- umm- eu bati o dedo," Ginny gaguejou. Mesmo que eles não estivessem fazendo nada errado, ela corara até ficar de um carmesim brilhante.

"Nenhum dano permanente," Draco conseguiu dizer enquanto deixava o pé dela cair novamente no chão e se levantava.

Ginny se ocupou em recolocar seu sapato, era uma desculpa excelente para não olhar para ninguém dentro do aposento. Só Merlin sabia o que sua mãe podia estar pensando. Com seu sapato firmemente colocado, ela respirou fundo e se ergueu da cama. "Por que não voltamos para a cozinha? Eu gostaria de uma xícara de chá."

"Ótimo," Molly disse sorrindo largamente enquanto saía do aposento. _Seria bom se Draco e Ginny ficassem juntos,_ ela pensou enquanto descia as escadas. _Não só para os gêmeos, mas também para Ginny, faz séculos que ela não sai e Draco parece um jovem agradável._

Enquanto Ginny ia até a porta, olhou de relance para Draco. Ele ainda estava na mesma posição, olhando para o chão com os braços pendendo a seu lado e ele exibia um leve rubor nas bochechas.

Draco ergueu rapidamente os olhos para encontrar os de Ginny. Mesmo levando em conta como se sentia, ele não pôde conter o sorriso que se esgueirou para sua boca, ela parecia tão sedutora com o rosto corado e a expressão culpada que seus olhos tinham. _Merlin, eu me sinto um estudante que foi pego espiando o dormitório das garotas,_ ele refletiu enquanto esfregava a nuca.

Uma vez acomodados em volta da mesa da cozinha, Molly serviu o café da manhã de Ginny e mais chá para cada um dos adultos.

"Papai, por que você beijou o dedo da mamãe?" Drake perguntou, seu nojo com a idéia evidente em seu tom.

"Bem- err- a mamãe machucou o dedo." Draco não sabia como responder essa pergunta. Ele não podia dizer exatamente a verdade- ele estava flertando com ela- o outro era novo demais.

"Ah, você beijou o dedo dela e fez ele sarar." Angel o ajudou. "Vovó faz meus machucados sararem com beijos especiais."

"É, alguma coisa assim," Draco murmurou, ele corara vivamente novamente e estava ocupado demais examinando sua xícara de chá para ver o olhar de aprovação que Molly dera a Ginny.

"Mas, Papai, você não tem medo de pegar germes de bruxa?" Drake estava chocado por seu pai não ter pensado no risco.

O rosto de Draco se contorceu em uma expressão de horror. Como diabos ele responderia isso? No entanto, sua expressão foi suficiente para agradar Drake.

"Tudo bem, Papai. Um feitiço Scourgify deve ser suficiente," Drake disse solenemente enquanto se aproximava de seu pai e se esticava para dar tapinhas em suas costas. Um tanto aliviado por seu pai ter percebido seu erro em tempo de corrigi-lo.

Ginny assistiu os gêmeos interagirem com Draco enquanto comia seu desjejum. Ela sorriu quando percebeu que era óbvio que ele não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo. Draco olhou para ela e ela apontou com a cabeça para sua varinha, indicando que ele devia pegá-la e realizar o feitiço para manter Drake feliz.

A mensagem silenciosa foi compreendida- Draco fez todo um ritual para se levantar, apanhar a varinha com habilidade e realizar o feitiço recomendado, deixando Drake feliz.

"Bem, o que vocês quatro vão fazer hoje?" Molly perguntou a Draco.

"Na verdade, não fui assim tão longe. Não importa para mim o que faremos, eu só quero passar um tempo com esses três," Draco respondeu honestamente enquanto sentava-se novamente em sua cadeira.

"Nós podíamos fazer um piquenique," Angel sugeriu alegremente.

"Está frio demais para um piquenique!" Drake rolou os olhos para a irmã.

"Nós podemos colocar roupas quentes," Angel rebateu.

"E se nós fôssemos para a sala e conversássemos sobre isso lá?" Ginny disse da pia, onde limpava a louça de seu desjejum.

Os gêmeos se ergueram em um salto e correram para a sala antes que os outros pudessem sequer se mexer. Quando Draco começou a sair do aposento, Ginny agarrou seu braço.

"O que você quer fazer hoje?" Ela perguntou em um sussurro.

"Eu realmente não me importo, Gin. Só quero passar algum tempo com vocês três. Conhecer os gêmeos, e bem- você também," ele respondeu baixinho. "Tem tanta coisa que eu não sei. Tenho um monte de perguntas então talvez pudéssemos separar um certo tempo para conversarmos hoje."

"Okay. Com ou sem as crianças?" Ginny indagou.

"Com, quero perguntar coisas para elas também."

"Você quer começar com isso e então nós podemos continuar a partir disso?"

"É, isso seria ótimo. Tem tanta coisa que mal posso esperar para saber sobre eles."

"Você sabe que eles vão querer saber coisas sobre você e que algumas das perguntas deles serão difíceis de serem respondidas?" Ginny queria que ele estivesse preparado para tudo. Drake era bem conhecido por fazer as perguntas mais difíceis e embaraçosas.

"Qualquer coisas que eles queiram saber, sou um livro aberto," Draco declarou. Estático por suas crianças também quererem saber sobre ele.

"Bom." Ginny esperava que ele não se arrependesse daquele declaração em particular.

"Umm- Ginny, antes que a gente vá para lá, tenho uma pergunta para você. Isso é, se você não se importar?" Draco disse hesitantemente.

"Claro que não me importo." Seu tom estava corrompido por preocupação. Draco provavelmente tinha centenas de perguntas e, ela sabia, algumas delas seriam um tanto difíceis.

"O nome deles- quero dizer, a parte _'Malfoy'_- por quê?" Draco gaguejou em seu questionamento.

"Ah, eu queria que eles soubessem exatamente quem eles são. Não importava que você não estivesse por perto. Eles têm tantos dos seus maneirismos, especialmente Drake. Eu só queria que eles soubessem."

"Obrigado," Draco sussurrou enquanto se inclinava e pousava em beijo em sua testa.

N/T

yay! Outro capítulo! Não esqueçam de deixar reviews, okay? O botão ali embaixo não morde, juro que não.

Antes que eu esqueça, Lily W. Malfoy, valeu mesmo pelo seu e-mail! Você me deixou muito feliz, de verdade!

HunterChild


	15. Negócios Secretos de Bruxos

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora: **DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora: **HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

**NEGÓCIOS SECRETOS DE BRUXOS**

Quando Draco e Ginny entraram na sala, Angel saltou de onde ela estivera sentada e correu em direção a Draco. Ela agarrou sua mão e o arrastou para o gasto sofá de três lugares. Ginny seguiu com Drake e sentou-se na ponta oposta à de Draco e Angel.

Angel estava tão excitada que estava quicando no lugar. "O que a gente vai fazer, Papai?"

"A gente pode ir voar? Por favor?" Drake começou a pular para cima e para baixo.

"Vamos conversar sobre isso depois, Drake. Por agora, eu só gostaria de sentar e conversar com todos vocês por um tempo antes que façamos qualquer coisa," Draco respondeu seriamente.

"Isso vai ser uma _daquelas_ conversas?" Drake perguntou rolando os olhos.

A expressão confusa de Draco foi o suficiente para que Ginny interviesse e respondesse por ele.

"Nós _precisamos_ ter uma daquelas conversas?" Ela indagou, erguendo as sobrancelhas para o jovem bruxo.

"Não! Eu não fiz nada," ele declarou, cruzando os braços defensivamente sobre o peito.

Draco sorriu, subitamente percebendo exatamente sobre o que eram _'aquelas'_ conversas. Ele certamente recebera sua porção _'daquelas' _conversas de seu pai quando mais novo.

"Drake, eu só quero aprender sobre vocês, isso é tudo," Draco tentou tranqüilizá-lo. "E se tiver alguma coisa que vocês queiram saber sobre mim, é só perguntar."

"Oh, okay," Drake respondeu. "Mas eu ainda prefiro ir voar," ele acrescentou em resmungo.

Draco sorriu para seu filho, havia algumas vezes em que ele também preferiria ir voar, entretanto, essa não era uma delas. Ao olhar para Ginny, que se encontrava do outro lado do sofá, uma sensação formigante e morna começou em sua barriga e se espalhou por seu corpo. Uma sensação, cuja lembrança vinha de Hogwarts, de quando quer que ele passasse por ela no corredor ou a visse do outro lado do Salão Principal.

"Bem, eu tenho uma pergunta," Ginny começou. "Por que você não está no trabalho hoje?"

"Eu estou de licença por tempo indefinido," Draco respondeu sorrindo. "Quero passar o máximo de tempo possível com Drake e Angel. Se estiver tudo bem com você, é claro."

Ginny sorriu calorosamente e assentiu, dando seu consentimento.

"Onde você trabalha?" Angel perguntou incisivamente.

"Eu trabalho para a empresa da minha família."

"Como ela chama?" Drake inquiriu, virando em seu lugar para olhar para Draco.

"Propriedades Malfoy," Draco respondeu, uma certa nota de orgulho em sua voz.

"O que você faz?" Drake continuou.

"Eu sou o segundo em comando. Então, eu acho que leio um monte de pergaminhos, assino montes de coisas, vou a muitas reuniões chatas e me certifico de que todo os outros estão fazendo o seu trabalho."

"Por que você é o segundo em comando? Quem é o primeiro em comando?" Angel indagou curiosamente.

"Meu pai é o 'primeiro em comando'. Ele ainda é o dono da companhia no momento, mas um dia ela será minha."

"Ele é malvado," Drake resmungou.

"Drake," Ginny o advertiu.

"Bem, ele é," Drake afirmou um pouco mais alto.

Draco sorriu para ele; ele certamente teria de mudar a impressão de Drake quanto ao seu avô antes que os dois se encontrassem. Draco não podia ver seu pai suportando um garotinho que constantemente lhe dizia que ele era malvado.

"Você também tem uma mamãe?" Angel perguntou inocentemente.

"Sim, eu tenho."

"Qual é o nome dela?" Angel indagou intrigada.

"Narcisa Black Malfoy."

"É bonito. Ela é bonita?" Angel respondeu sorrindo largamente.

"Sim, minha mãe é muito bonita," Draco respondeu, um sorriso suave agraciando seus traços.

"E o seu papai? Como ele chama?" Angel continuou seu 'interrogatório'.

"Lúcio Malfoy."

"Como ele é?" Angel inquiriu avidamente.

Draco franziu a testa para Ginny e ela entendeu a mensagem silenciosa imediatamente.

"Ela não o viu," ela o informou com um sussurro por cima da cabeça dos gêmeos.

"Oh- Bem, ele é exatamente como eu, mas mais velho," Draco respondeu, dando de ombros.

"E ele é malvado," Drake anunciou em um rosnado baixo.

"Drake, esta é a última vez," Ginny advertiu novamente enquanto Draco se encolhia mentalmente.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta," Draco disse sorrindo para suas crianças. "Quantos anos vocês têm e quando é o aniversário de vocês?"

"Isso são duas perguntas, papai," Angel o informou, dando risadinhas.

"Okay, então eu tenho duas perguntas," Draco cedeu.

"Nós temos quatro anos, mas vamos fazer cinco em algumas semanas," Drake respondeu, rolando os olhos com a estupidez de sua irmã.

"O aniversário de vocês é em algumas semanas?" A mente de Draco começou a rodar, _Deus, o que são algumas semanas para uma criança de quatro anos? Pode ser amanhã!_

"O aniversário deles é dia 25 de março e sim, eles vão fazer cinco anos," Ginny confirmou para ele.

_Ufa, ainda tenho algumas semanas_. Draco suspirou de alívio. _Vou ter que descobrir o que dar para eles._

Como se lesse sua mente, Ginny interrompeu seus pensamentos. "O melhor jeito é perguntar o que eles querem."

"Oh, umm- Então, o que vocês gostariam de ganhar de aniversário?" Ele não fazia idéia de que ela ainda conseguia lê-lo tão facilmente.

"Eu quero uma 'Lightning Bolt 5000'," Drake lhe disse sem hesitar.

"Verdade?" Draco disse erguendo as sobrancelhas para o jovem bruxo. "Bem, nós vamos ter que ver o que podemos fazer." Draco não olhara para Ginny durante essa pequena troca; ele podia imaginar muito bem o que ela achava de seu filho pedir a vassoura de corrida mais cara e rápida do mundo bruxo.

"Drake, nós conversamos sobre isso. Lembra?" Ginny lhe lembrou em tom gentil, mas firme.

"Mas, Mãe, eu preciso ter uma vassoura."

"E você, Angel? O que você quer de aniversário?" Draco rapidamente deu atenção a sua filha, ainda evitando deliberadamente olhar para Ginny.

"Eu quero um dragão, mas o Tio Harry falou que ia caçar dragões com o Tio Charlie. Acho que eu quero um unicórnio. É, um unicórnio branco e bonito." Angel realmente pensou em sua resposta, afinal de contas, não fazia sentido pedir dois dragões quando havia tantas outras criaturas mágicas que ela amava.

"Um unicórnio?" Draco disse engasgado.

"Não um unicórnio qualquer, Papai. Tem que ser um bonito e branco."

_Merlin, eu não sei quem se deu pior aqui, eu ou Potter,_ Draco pensou sorrindo. _Pelo menos eu não vou virar churrasquinho_.

"Bom, vamos ter que ver o que podemos fazer," Draco respondeu cautelosamente. Ele simplesmente não conseguia dizer não diretamente para ela, então ele teria de bolar um plano. A vassoura de Drake não seria nenhum problema, se ele conseguisse convencer Ginny.

"Papai, posso perguntar uma coisa?" Angel disse baixinho de seu lugar ao lado de Draco.

"Claro, linda. O que você quer saber?" Draco respondeu sorrindo, feliz por ela estar interessada em saber mais sobre ele.

"Onde você estava?" Angel perguntou baixinho.

"O que você quer dizer?" Draco franziu a testa.

"Por que você não visitou antes? Você não nos queria?"

"Ah- umm- Bem, eu-" Draco gaguejou antes de ser interrompido por Ginny.

"Eu sou a culpada pelo Papai não ter estado aqui antes, não ele. Eu não contei a ele sobre vocês, mas assim que ele soube, ele veio para cá," Ginny disse rapidamente. Ela sabia que isso viria à tona em algum momento e não poderia deixar Draco levar a culpa de algo sobre o qual não tivera controle.

"Por quê?" Drake perguntou a sua mãe, com seu pequeno rosto franzido.

"Eu não sei direito, querido. Você sabe que eu era muito jovem quando você e Angel nasceram e acho que tomei algumas decisões ruins. Uma delas foi não contar ao seu pai."

"Ah," Drake respondeu enquanto considerava sua resposta cuidadosamente.

Era difícil para o garotinho compreender porque sua amada mãe não contara ao seu pai sobre eles. Certamente ela o quereria por perto- o jeito com que ela falava sempre bem dele e ela tinha de amá-lo se eles tinham feito bebês juntos, não tinha? Drake tinha a sua própria definição de como os bebês eram feitos durante o último ano. A qualquer momento, no clã Weasley, havia pelo menos uma bruxa entre suas muitas tias esperando. Então ele sabia que, para fazer um bebê, ele tinha que viver com uma bruxa depois de se casar, dividir um quarto e ele tinha que amar ela- nojento, em sua opinião, mas seus tios sempre lhe diziam que sua atitude quanto a bruxas mudaria um dia. Ele pessoalmente achava que não.

"Onde você e o papai moraram juntos?" Drake inquiriu.

"Nós nunca moramos juntos, querido. O que te deu essa idéia?" Ginny respondeu lentamente.

"Mas para fazer bebês, vocês precisam se casar e morar juntos," Drake respondeu, franzindo a testa- ele tinha certeza de que não entendera errado.

"Ah-umm- De onde você tirou essa idéia, querido?" Ginny agora estava mais que um pouco desconfortável com o rumo que a conversa tomara.

"Bom, pra fazer um bebê, você precisa morar com uma bruxa depois de ir a um casamento e então você tem que dividir um quarto," Drake respondeu, enrugando o nariz em nojo, "e você precisa amar ela."

_Oh doce Merlin,_ Ginny pensou. _Como diabos eu vou explicar isso?_ Ela olhou para Draco, buscando por ajuda, mas ele estava com seu infame sorriso de desdém no rosto, como se estivesse desafiando-a a sair dessa situação sem se comprometer ainda mais.

"Sabe, eu acho que isso é com o Papai," Ginny disse sorrindo docemente por cima da cabeça de Drake para Draco.

"Quê?" Draco tossiu enquanto seu rosto se contorcia em descrença. Ela simplesmente jogara o problema para ele. O que ele ia dizer para o garotinho? O que acontecera entre Ginny e ele não fora exatamente moralmente correto.

"Sim, claro! Isso é um 'Negócio Secreto de Bruxos'," Ginny disse assentindo, seu sorriso ainda no lugar.

"Oh- okay, Mamãe." Drake estava ansioso para encerrar o assunto com sua mãe, uma vez que ela era uma bruxa e discutir 'Negócios Secretos de Bruxos' com ela seria errado. Ele se voltou para Draco e disse em uma voz baixa, "Nós podemos conversar sobre isso depois, Papai. Quando Mamãe e Angel não estiverem por perto."

"Tudo bem, Drake, faremos isso," Draco respondeu hesitantemente e dando um olhar desamparado para Ginny, que sorriu docemente para ele. _Ela devia ter sido uma sonserina,_ ele pensou. _Raposinha_ _maliciosa, engenhosa-_

Era realmente seu dever explicar tais coisas para seu filho. Ginny estava mais que feliz em lidar com Angel, quando a hora chegasse, mas Drake sempre seria guiado por seus tios e padrinho- e agora, seu pai.

"Ótimo!" Ginny exclamou. "Mais alguma pergunta?"

"Papai, a gente pode visitar a sua mamãe e o seu papai?" Angel solicitou inocentemente.

Ao ouvir isso, a respiração de Ginny ficou presa na garganta e seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ela encarava Draco, esperando por sua resposta.

"Algum dia, talvez, se sua mãe estiver de acordo," Draco respondeu cautelosamente. Ele não perdera a reação de Ginny. Ele teria de conversar com ela sobre o seu pai, afinal de contas, ele havia prometido à sua mãe que ela seria parte da vida dos gêmeos.

"Mamãe, você deixa? A gente pode visitar a mamãe e o papai do Papai?" Angel se virou excitada para sua mãe.

Angel perdera por completo a reação de Ginny à sua pergunta. Drake, que era mais observador, não perdera a reação de sua mãe. Ele não gostou de como ela não parecera respirar no momento, e os olhos dela pareciam que iam saltar de sua cabeça.

"Mamãe?" Angel insistiu.

"Umm- olha, querida, vamos ver, okay? Não estou prometendo nada, tudo bem?" Ginny respondeu lentamente, tentando manter sua voz neutra.

"Nós podemos pelo menos conversar sobre isso em algum momento, Gin?" Draco não tinha certeza se a melhor coisa era pressionar ainda mais, mas ele achara que, com as crianças presentes, ela teria de ao menos restringir sua reação.

"Talvez," Ginny respondeu em um tom forçado.

_Bem, pelo menos é um começo_, Draco pensou. É _claro que ela ainda pode se recusar a falar sobre isso depois_.

Nesse momento, Molly entrou na sala, tendo terminado suas tarefas nas outras partes da casa. "Por que vocês quatro não dar uma caminhada? Está um dia lindo lá fora, ainda está frio, mas o sol está brilhando."

"Parece ótimo! O que vocês acham?" Ginny disse se levantando. Ela era grata por qualquer desvio do assunto dos pais dele.

É claro que o fato de Ginny se levantar fez Draco fazer o mesmo imediatamente, quase como se fosse uma resposta automática.

"É, nós podemos andar e conversar. Por que não?" Draco respondeu, sorrindo para Molly.

"Ótimo. Vou ajudar as crianças com as capas," Molly disse. "Venham, Drake, Angel, vamos subir e aprontar vocês."

Uma vez que as crianças haviam deixado o aposento, Draco se voltou imediatamente para Ginny. "Gin, sobre os meus pais-" Draco não pôde evitar um tom levemente suplicante de se infiltrar em sua voz. "Eles realmente gostariam de conhecer Drake e Angel."

"Draco, eu não sei o que te dizer. A idéia simplesmente me deixa apavorada."

"O que te dá medo?" Draco perguntou mesmo sabendo qual seria a resposta.

"A idéia do seu pai perto dos meus bebês."

"O quê? Gin, meu pai nunca os machucaria. Eles são os netos dele e ele realmente quer conhecê-los," Draco lhe disse enquanto andava até ficar defronte a ela e pousou gentilmente as mãos nos ombros dela.

"Os netos _ilegítimos_ dele. Draco, ele tentou me _matar_ quando eu estava no primeiro ano. Lembra o negócio da Câmara Secreta?"

"Gin, primeiro, netos são netos e, segundo, o negócio da Câmara tinha a ver com o Lorde das Trevas- ele se foi e meu pai não está associado com ninguém que ainda apóie a causa dele. Ele não machucaria você ou as crianças. Eu prometo." Draco realmente começara a suplicar; ele sabia que não tinha muito tempo antes que as crianças retornassem.

"Não sei. Eu realmente não confio nele."

"Eu estarei lá, e você confia em mim, não confia?" Draco indagou olhando-a nos olhos.

"Bem, sim. Mas você é diferente." Ginny não conseguia explicar porque confiava em Draco, ela simplesmente confiava. Talvez tivesse alguma coisa a ver com como ela se sentia em relação a ele.

"Diferente como?"

"Você não é ele," Ginny sussurrou sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

"Ele não é uma pessoa má. De fato, ele é afetuoso quando se trata de sua família e, eu me atrevo a dizer, vocês seriam considerados como família," Draco lhe disse baixinho. "Minha mãe já está inconsolável por pensar que não poderá conhecer seus netos e isso não lhe foi oficialmente negado- ainda."

"Ah, Draco. Por favor, me diga que ela não está inconsolável." Ginny estava aflita com o pensamento de causar dor a Narcisa Malfoy por lhe negar seus netos. Ela sabia como Molly se sentira quando ela tivera acesso negado à sua neta. Percy finalmente havia se casado com Penélope Clearwater e ela dera à luz a uma filha quatro anos antes. Embora Percy ainda estivesse afastado de seus pais, Molly tentara visitar Penélope e sua menininha, apenas para ser afastada por seu próprio filho. Molly passara noites a fio chorando por esse bebezinho, achando que nunca o conheceria. Todos os irmãos Weasley haviam tentado convencer Percy de que ele estava sendo egoísta e que ele devia permitir que sua mãe o visitasse. Enquanto tudo fora resolvido pouco depois do bebê ter feito um ano, Ginny se lembrava claramente da dor que acometera Molly. Ela não achava que poderia suportar ser responsável por causar tal dor a alguém, mesmo que fosse Narcisa Malfoy.

"Bem que eu gostaria de poder te dizer isso, Gin, mas ela já me implorou para vê-los e eu prometi que faria tudo o que pudesse para te convencer," Draco lhe disse com uma nota de tristeza em sua voz. "Meu Pai até sugeriu que, caso você se sentisse desconfortável em ir até a Mansão, eles poderiam vir aqui."

Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram e suas sobrancelhas se ergueram com a sugestão- Lúcio Malfoy na Toca, seu pai nunca suportaria isso.

"Umm- talvez nós pudéssemos visitá-los," ela disse hesitantemente.

"Sério? Você tem certeza?" Draco lhe perguntou ansiosamente.

"Claro, você vai estar junto. Certo?" Ginny perguntou vacilantemente.

"Certamente! Eu prometo, não sairei de perto de vocês."

"Okay. Nós visitaremos, então, mas se eu quiser sair de lá rapidamente-" Draco interrompeu Ginny enquanto completava seus pensamentos.

"Se alguma coisa acontecer e te deixar desconfortável e você quiser ir embora, me fale e eu trarei você e as crianças de volta para casa em dois tempos."

"Obrigada."

"De nada. Quando você acha que poderíamos ir?" Draco perguntou tentativamente.

"Umm- Bem- Eu-"

"Que tal agora? Eu poderia avisar minha mãe via Flú," Draco sugeriu esperançosamente.

"Umm-" Ginny começou, o rosto usualmente plácido franzido.

"Gin, assim que isto estiver terminado, você não vai ficar pensando nisso e, você vai ver, meu pai realmente não é o ogro que você acredita que ele é." Draco sabia que ela estava pensando em recuar e ele não deixaria que ela o fizesse. Na verdade, ele achava, era melhor que eles fossem naquele dia, apenas para encerrar o assunto.

"Okay. Por que você não fala com a sua mãe e vê se é conveniente?" Ginny rezou para que Narcisa estivesse fora ou ocupada ou qualquer coisa, simplesmente indisponível.

"Eu já te disse o quão maravilhosa você é?" Draco disse com um sorriso largo no rosto.

Ela sorriu nervosamente para ele. "Não recentemente."

N/T

yay! tá aí mais um capítulo!

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, por favoooor

HunterChild


	16. Berrador

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora: **HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS**

**BERRADOR**

Draco foi até a lareira, mergulhou a mão no pote de pó de Flú, e jogou o pó prateado na lareira antes de entoar claramente _'Mansão Malfoy'_.

"Mãe?" A cabeça de Draco chamou da lareira da sala de inverno.

"Draco, querido, você me assustou," Narcisa respondeu, levando a mão ao peito em choque.

"Desculpe, Mãe," Draco disse. "Tenho boas notícias. Ginny consentiu em visitar a Mansão _hoje_."

"Oh, isso é maravilhoso. Devo contatar o seu pai, para que ele esteja aqui?"

"Sim, Mãe. Isso seria perfeito."

"Certo. Vou falar via Flú com Lúcio e- Oh, querido, eu ainda tenho que fazer compras! Não tenho presentes-"

"Mãe- Mãe, calma. Eles estão vindo para conhecer você e o Pai, não por presentes. Além do mais, você vai ter seu motivo para fazer compras- temos um aniversário em algumas semanas," Draco lhe disse, tentando controlar sua risada.

"Muito bem. Que horas vocês vêm?" Narcisa respondeu feliz, apesar de desapontada por não ter um presente para seu neto.

"Eu acho que daqui à uma hora, pelo menos- eles precisam se aprontar."

"Ótimo. Posso falar com o seu pai e ele chegará em casa antes de vocês chegarem. Até mais, querido." Narcisa estava quase fora de si de alegria.

"Certo, Mãe, a gente se vê, então."

Com isso, Draco saiu do fogo. Ele se levantou e fitou Ginny, que estivera esperando ansiosamente em uma das cadeiras ali perto.

"Está tudo combinado. Não consigo acreditar no quão feliz minha mãe está."

"Isso é bom. Eu acho que é melhor eu ir me aprontar e os gêmeos vão ter de ser trocar," Ginny disse baixo, tentando desesperadamente manter sua voz neutra.

Molly reapareceu com as crianças prontas para uma caminhada.

"Mãe, temos uma mudança de planos. Preciso que Drake e Angel se troquem," Ginny disse, sua voz claramente tensa.

"Oh- E o que vocês vão fazer, então?" Molly indagou com uma alegria falsa. Ela soubera que algo não estava certo com Ginny quando ela falara.

"Vamos visitar a Mansão Malfoy." Ginny olhou sua mãe diretamente nos olhos, como se implorasse que ela proibisse a excursão.

"Bem, isso parece ótimo. Por que nós não subimos e fazemos os gêmeos se trocarem?" Molly estava sorrindo, no entanto, ela não perdera a mensagem enviada por Ginny. Isso a preocupou, mas ela teria de esperar até que estivessem sozinhas para discutir isso. "Tudo bem, vocês dois, de volta lá pra cima," ela acrescentou, se voltando para as crianças.

"De novo, o que tem de errado com o que estou vestindo?" Drake protestou barulhentamente.

"Vovó, o que é a Mansão Malfoy?" Angel perguntou curiosamente.

"Bem, a Mansão Malfoy é a casa da família do seu pai," Molly respondeu enquanto eles subiam as escadas.

"Como a Toca?" Angel continuou.

"Sim, como a Toca é a nossa casa," Molly respondeu. "Gin, você pode me dar uma mão? Acho que Drake vai me causar alguns problemas," ela chamou.

"Estou indo, Mãe," Ginny respondeu e se virou para Draco. "Não vou demorar, sinta-se em casa."

Uma vez no andar de cima, Molly mandou as crianças lavarem o rosto e sentou Ginny na cama de Angel.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Ah, Mãe, eu não pude dizer não. Draco disse que a mãe dele já estava chateada pelo pensamento de não poder ver as crianças. Eu ficava lembrando o que você passou quando Percy estava sendo um idiota."

"Você quer ir?"

"Na verdade, não. Quero dizer, o pensamento de _Lúcio Malfoy_ no mesmo aposento que meus bebês- se fosse só eu, eu não pensaria duas vezes. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma, mas os gêmeos-" Ginny lhe disse em um tom exasperado. "Eles são só bebês, Mãe. E se-" Ela não conseguiu terminar; pôr seus medos em palavras seria a sua ruína.

"Calma, querida. Tenho certeza de que ele não os machucaria. Eles são netos dele, afinal de contas. A visita pode não ser muito agradável, mas você já aceitou, então você deve ir." Molly tentou reconfortar sua filha. "E Draco vai estar com vocês, não vai?"

"Vai. Ele prometeu não sair de perto e se eu quiser ir embora, por qualquer motivo, ele prometeu nos trazer para casa rapidamente."

"Então não há motivo para você negar a Narcisa Malfoy seus netos." Molly sentou ao lado de Ginny e tomou uma das mãos dela nas suas. "Todos nós sabíamos que esse dia viria, cedo ou tarde. Nunca houve como negar que Drake é um Malfoy e mesmo se Lúcio Malfoy não tivesse ouvido você chamá-lo, ele o teria reconhecido facilmente como um membro de sal família."

"Eu sei, Mãe."

"Eu vou avisar Rony assim que vocês saírem e lhe falar aonde vocês foram, só por garantia."

"O Rony não, ele vai ficar histérico. Se você precisa contar a alguém, conte ao Harry," Ginny implorou. Ela não precisava do seu irmão aparecendo na Mansão Malfoy e criando uma cena.

"Certo, o Harry então. Bem, vou vestir as crianças com suas vestes formais. Você, vá se aprontar."

Molly Weasley entendia por que Ginny não pudera recusar o pedido para visitar os Malfoys. Fora ela quem ficara com Molly, noite após noite, algumas vezes chorando com ela por sua neta. Infligir esse tipo de dor a outra mulher não era parte da natureza de sua filha. Mas, Molly estava preocupada com essa visita, daí sua vontade de contara Rony ou Harry, apenas para informá-los do plano, não faria mal ter um Auror de sobreaviso. Não que ela realmente acreditasse que qualquer um deles seria machucado na propriedade em Wiltshire. Ela gostava de pensar que tinha perspectiva suficiente da personalidade das pessoas para tomar decisões inteligentes quanto ao tipo de pessoa que eram e Draco não lhe parecia o tipo que traria, intencionalmente, perigo iminente à sua jovem família. Em resumo, ela decidira confiar no jovem.

"Obrigada, Mãe." Ginny ofereceu à sua mãe um sorriso fraco enquanto ia para o seu quarto.

**-"-**

Nesse meio tempo, na Mansão Malfoy, Narcisa convocara os elfos domésticos da cozinha para lhes informar que esperava visitas e que precisava de petiscos apropriados para crianças, além dos já tradicionalmente servidos para os adultos. O próximo item em sua agenda era Lúcio.

Ela apanhou sua varinha em suas vestes e entoou o feitiço convocatório _'Accio espelho de duas faces'_. Um dos espelhos que Lúcio encantara voou até ela, de sua posição usual no console da lareira de sua sala. Lúcio sempre tinha o outro em suas vestes. Ele encantara o espelho anos antes, por causa do desapreço de Narcisa pela rede de Flú. Era uma forma muito mais civilizada de se comunicarem um com o outro.

Narcisa segurou o pequeno espelho na altura do seu rosto. "Lúcio."

Ela esperou alguns momentos antes de falar novamente. "Lúcio. Isso é importante!"

O rosto de Lúcio apareceu no espelho. Ele não estava feliz por ter sido perturbado. "Narcisa, o que quer que seja, vai ter de esperar. Estou em uma reunião extremamente importante," ele disse, os dentes cerrados, antes de desaparecer.

"Lúcio!" Narcisa ergueu a voz para o espelho, mas não houve resposta desta vez. Não que ela esperasse uma, depois do que ele dissera.

Narcisa sabia que Lúcio iria querer estar ali, e ela queria que ele estivesse ali, mas o que fazer quando ele não queria falar com ela?

**-"-**

Molly ajudara Angel e Drake, sob protestos, a vestirem suas vestes formais, penteara o cabelo deles e se certificou de que seus rostos estavam limpos, antes de levá-los para o andar de baixo para esperar com Draco enquanto Ginny terminava de se aprontar.

"Papai, estamos prontos! As minhas vestes não são lindas?" Angel rodopiou na sua frente.

"Sim, linda. Você é a bruxa mais bonita que eu já vi," Draco assegurou à sua filha com um sorriso. Sua mãe iria adorar vesti-la. "Drake, o que está errado?"

Draco percebera que Drake descera as escadas com a expressão o mais fechada possível. Ele certamente não estava feliz com alguma coisa.

"Não entendo por que tenho que usar essas vestes! Não são boas para brincar, não posso fazer nada com elas, só ficar quieto e não fazer nada," Drake resmungou para seu peito, com seus braços ao seu redor desafiadoramente.

"Ah, entendi." Draco entendia completamente, ele também nunca apreciara suas vestes formais quando criança. "Por que você não leva uma muda de roupa? Se der, podemos dar uma caminhada em volta do lago ou ir visitar os cavalos." Ele tentou aplacar a situação o melhor que pôde, não seria bom que ele ainda estivesse emburrado quando chegassem à Mansão.

Drake voltara para o andar de cima imediatamente para pegar suas 'roupas normais', antes que alguém pudesse objetar.

"Vocês tem cavalos, Papai?" Angel perguntou excitada. "A gente pode andar neles?"

"Sim, nós temos cavalos e sim, vocês vão poder andar neles, mas não hoje. Está frio demais hoje para que eles saiam, mas nós podemos visitá-los." Draco esperava que ela não insistisse em andar à cavalo. Ele não achava que sua mãe ficaria muito feliz se fosse trocada por um cavalo.

Angel estava pulando de excitação. "Aaaah, por favor! A gente pode levar açúcar e cenouras para eles?"

"Claro que sim." Draco sorriu largamente com o entusiasmo dela.

"Angel, acalme-se! Você vai amassar suas lindas vestes," Molly atarantou-se.

"Sra Weasley, você tem alguma Chave de Portal que eu possa re-encantar?" Com as crianças, eles não poderiam aparatar e Draco detestava a rede de Flú, tanto quanto sua mãe.

"Sim, tenho certeza de que temos uma ou duas por aí. Deixe-me ver se as acho."

**-"-**

Lúcio estava mais que um pouco irritado com Narcisa, por interromper sua reunião. Ele a informara, durante o desjejum, que ele tinha uma reunião extremamente importante naquela manhã com todos os chefes de departamento da Propriedades Malfoy, e ainda assim, ela o perturbara.

Ele estava sentado à cabeceira da vasta mesa, com os empregados em que mais confiava o rodeando. Muitos daqueles bruxos haviam trabalhado para seu pai e um ou dois haviam trabalhado para seu avô. O chefe de seu departamento de Relações Públicas estava lendo um relatório um tanto chato de um pedaço um tanto longo de pergaminho. Sua mente começou a vaguear. _O que é que Narcisa julgou tão importante que insistia em interrompê-lo?_

Lúcio se distraíra tanto que levou alguns segundos para registrar que alguns de seus empregados estavam limpando a garganta e fazendo vários outros barulhos sutis para atrair sua atenção.

"Bem?" Ele rosnou para eles em irritação.

"Senhor, parece que há uma coruja na janela," um de seus lacaios respondeu hesitantemente.

"Bem, não fiquem aí parados! Deixem a maldita criatura entrar," Lúcio exigiu. _Quando eu descobrir qual deles é responsável por essa perturbação- vou ferver a masculinidade dele em uma solução de encolhimento, _ele fervilhou intimamente.

Houve um grande barulho de cadeiras sendo arrastadas enquanto todos, com exceção de Lúcio, se ergueram em um salto na tentativa de serem o primeiro a chegar a janela e cumprir seus desejos, garantindo assim uma chance de cair nas boas graças de Lúcio pelo menos pelo resto do dia.

"Quantos de vocês são necessários para abrir uma janela?" Lúcio desdenhou. Todos os bruxos, menos um, se sentaram novamente.

Quando a ave entrou, Lúcio imediatamente a reconheceu como a coruja de Narcisa. _Essa mulher está dando nos nervos hoje,_ ele pensou, logo antes de sua boca secar em horror. Firmemente preso no bico da coruja estava um envelope vermelho- um Berrador. Enquanto a ave voejava em frente a Lúcio, ele percebeu que muitos de seus empregados haviam se apercebido do tipo de correspondência que a coruja carregava e agora o encaravam abertamente.

"FORA!" Ele latiu para os bruxos ao redor da mesa enquanto o envelope caía à sua frente.

Embora houvesse um barulho excessivo enquanto todos tentavam deixar o aposento ao mesmo tempo, o barulho não foi capaz de abafar a voz raivosa de Narcisa Malfoy. Parecia que ela havia encantado o Berrador para explodir assim que atingisse a mesa- fazendo com que Lúcio não tivesse tempo para esvaziar o aposento.

"LÚCIO MALFOY! SE VOCÊ NÃO ESTIVER EM CASA EM DEZ MINUTOS, VOCÊ VAI DORMIR NO SOFÁ POR UM MÊS!" A voz usualmente melódica de Narcisa fora substituída por um rugido trovejante e raivoso.

O conteúdo do Berrador causou uma onda de risos dissimulados entre os empregados remanescentes na sala.

"FORA!" Lúcio gritou para os bruxos que ainda se encontravam ali.

Os homens deixaram o aposento silenciosa e apressadamente. Nenhum deles tinha vontade de ficar fechado em uma sala com Lúcio Malfoy, quando ele estava em tal humor.

Lúcio estava fervilhando. Ele não achava que Narcisa jamais havia feito algo tão vergonhoso durante todo o seu casamento. Ele permaneceu por alguns momentos com a cabeça nas mãos. _É melhor eu voltar para a Mansão e ver que crise justifica que ela exija a minha assistência imediata. Merlin a ajude se tudo isso for por causa de uma unha quebrada._

**-"-**

Logo depois de Drake reaparecer na sala, Ginny entrou com sua capa de viagem em seu braço. Ela franziu a testa ao ver o monte de roupas que Drake tentava não derrubar.

"Está tudo bem, Gin. Eu disse a ele que levasse uma muda de roupas," Draco lhe garantiu. "Drake, por que você não vê se consegue uma bolsa para pôr as roupas?"

"Vó," Drake gritou enquanto entrava na cozinha. "Preciso de uma bolsa."

"Gin, eu estava me perguntando, se você deixar, nós poderíamos conversar com Drake sobre o meu pai?" Draco perguntou cautelosamente. "Eu não acho que ele vá aceitar tranqüilamente ser chamado de malvado o tempo todo."

"É, claro, essa é uma boa idéia," Ginny respondeu. Ela certamente não queria que ele aborrecesse Lúcio Malfoy; só Merlin sabia o que ele faria.

"Pronto," Drake declarou enquanto voltava para a sala, as roupas já na bolsa.

"Ótimo." Draco sorriu calorosamente para ele. "Mas antes de irmos, eu quero ter uma conversa com você."

Drake suspirou pesadamente. "Essa _vai_ ser uma daquelas conversas, não vai, Papai?"

Draco sorriu. "Yep, acho que sim."

"Eu sei as regras. Número um: não tocar nada que não seja meu. Número dois: não correr, pular ou algo assim na casa dos outros. Número três: não pedir nada, é feio." Drake enumerou as regras em seus dedos.

"É, isso está bom, mas eu vou acrescentar mais uma." Draco se abaixou para poder olhar seu pequeno filho nos olhos. "A número quatro é não chamar o seu avô de malvado ou qualquer outro nome do tipo, é desrespeitoso."

"Mas ele é," Drake resmungou para seus sapatos.

"Independentemente do que você acha, você não pode dizer coisas assim para ele ou você corre o risco de descobrir o quão malvado ele pode ser." Draco segurou seu queixo gentilmente para garantir que tinha toda a atenção dele. "Entendido?"

"Sim, Papai," Drake suspirou. "Não o chame de malvado ou ele vai ser malvado."

"Bom. Estou feliz por termos resolvido isso." Draco se permitiu um pequeno sussurro mental de alívio. "Sabe, aposto que você vai se dar muito bem com o meu pai e, se você se permitir, você vai terminar por gostar dele."

Drake enrugou o nariz para Draco em resposta à sua última sugestão fazendo Draco rir alto enquanto ele se levantava.

"Aqui está a chave de portal," Molly disse alegremente enquanto reentrava no aposento carregando um velho ferro de passar.

"Ótimo! Estão todos prontos?" Draco olhou somente para Ginny. Ela parecia um pouco vacilante no momento, como se precisasse de algum reconforto. Ele teria gostado de passar o braço ao redor dela, mas com as crianças presentes, isso não era possível, então ele se satisfez com uma piscadela atrevida, na esperança de que isso melhoraria o humor dela.

**-"-**

Lúcio aparatou no saguão da Mansão Malfoy. Sem descartar sua capa, ele foi raivosamente até a sala de visitas de Narcisa.

"Narcisa!" Ele rosnou ao entrar no aposento. "O que, em nome de Merlin, te deu para você envergonhar esse família em frente de deus sabe quantos fofoqueiros?"

"Querido, que bom te ver." Narcisa ignorou seu tom raivoso. _Obviamente, o Berrador funcionou_, ela sorriu internamente.

"Narcisa," ele sibilou em advertência.

Ela sabia que seu marido estava prestes a perder a paciência e decidiu que não seria sábio fazer joguinhos com ele. "Draco falou comigo via Flú há pouco tempo. Ele vai trazer Drake aqui." Ela tentou conter sua excitação em vão.

Lúcio arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela. "Hoje?"

"Sim! Eles vão chegar logo." Narcisa estava estática.

"Bom," Lúcio disse em voz arrastada. Enquanto seu tom não dava pistas quanto ao seu humor, o sorriso que agraciou seus belos traços indicava seus sentimentos em relação ao encontro com seu neto.

Narcisa se levantou da cadeira em que estava e foi até onde Lúcio estava. Ela passou os braços ao redor dele e pousou a cabeça em seu peito. "Oh, Lúcio, mal posso esperar para conhecê-lo," Narcisa suspirou feliz. "Promete que tudo vai dar certo para que nós possamos vê-lo de novo?"

Seus braços se apertaram ao redor de sua esposa. Ele a abraçou e pousou levemente o queixo em sua cabeça, jurando para si mesmo que essa não seria uma visita única de seu neto- ele garantiria que a srta Weasley retornaria.

"Eu prometo, querida. Vai dar tudo certo," Lúcio sussurrou contra seu cabelo antes de beijar suas mechas loiras.

N/T

yay!

Eu adoro esse chappie! Principalmente a parte do berrador!

HunterChild


	17. Homem Malvado

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE**

**HOMEM MALVADO**

Draco, Ginny e as crianças aterrisaram exatamente na frente dos portões de ferro torcido da Mansão Malfoy. Draco encantara a Chave de Portal para levá-los apenas até aquele ponto, visto que as barreiras protegendo a Mansão teriam efeitos devastadores em Ginny e nas crianças, caso eles tentassem chegar por meios mágicos no interior da imensa propriedade. Isso era algo que ele teria de mudar o mais rápido possível, para que eles pudessem ir e vir conforme desejassem.

"Estão todos bem?" Draco perguntou olhando para cada um deles.

"Papai, você mora de verdade naquela casa grande?" Angel perguntou em assombro enquanto se aproximava do portão.

"Sim, querida. Aquela é a Mansão Malfoy," Draco respondeu com mais do que apenas uma pista de orgulho na voz.

"Wow," Angel pronunciou.

"Bom, ela certamente é impressionante." Ginny achou que devia dizer alguma coisa.

"É mesmo, não?" Draco sorriu gentilmente para ela. Ele sabia que ela ainda não estava realmente confortável com a idéia de visitar seus pais, mas ele a havia trazido até aqui sem que ela fugisse gritando.

"O que as palavras no portão dizem?" Drake perguntou, contornando as grandes letras de ferro com seus dedos.

"Elas dizem 'Mansão Malfoy'" Draco respondeu mostrando cada palavra enquanto a falava. "Vamos para a casa?" Ele acrescentou para Ginny.

"Sim- acho que seria bom." Ela ergueu nervosamente o olhar para a casa grandiosa.

Draco se adiantou, abrindo o portão para que eles entrassem. Quando todos haviam entrado, ele fechou firmemente o grande portão ornado e começou a conduzi-los até a casa. Enquanto eles serpenteavam até a casa, Angel agarrou firmemente a sua mão. Com Ginny do outro lado, segurando a mão de Drake, ele imaginou que eles deviam parecer a família perfeita.

Os pensamentos de Ginny vaguearam enquanto eles se aproximavam da casa. Ela também estava assombrada com aqueles arredores luxuosos; sua declaração anterior parecia quase que inadequada, até mesmo para a sua própria mente. Impressionante não era o suficiente para a Mansão, cujos jardins se estendiam até onde a vista alcançava. A sua casa, 'A Toca', provavelmente caberia no pórtico que cobria a escada que levava até as portas de entrada.

Ela agora entendia porque Draco ocasionalmente parecera pomposo e esnobe. Aquele tipo de ambiente o predisporia a uma etiqueta sobre a qual ela lera apenas em romances e, adicionado a uma riqueza aparentemente ilimitada, levaria à conclusão de que eles eram quase de planetas diferentes. Cedo demais, eles haviam subido as escadas e estavam diante das grandes portas de entrada.

"Pronta?" Draco apertou sua mão livre.

Ginny respirou fundo e forçou um breve sorriso a cruzar seus traços. "Sim."

"Vai dar tudo certo. Eu prometo," Draco sussurrou.

Draco queria que Ginny se sentisse confortável em sua casa. Ele esperava que ela e as crianças visitassem freqüentemente, não por ele, mas sim por sua mãe. Draco sabia que, tendo visto Drake e Angel, Narcisa iria querer vê-los freqüentemente, se não todo dia, e desempenhar um grande papel em suas vidas. Ele só esperava que Ginny aprovasse.

"Eu confio em você," Ginny disse em um sussurro.

Como se em câmera lenta, Ginny assistiu Draco virar a maçaneta e abrir a porta. Esperando no saguão estava Millie, a elfa doméstica.

"Mestre Draco, senhor. Millie pode servir você?" A pequena criatura guinchou enquanto fazia uma reverência.

"Meus pais estão na sala de visitas?" Draco se dirigiu à elfa enquanto tirava sua capa.

"Sim, senhor, Mestre Draco," Millie respondeu. "Millie pode pegar a sua capa, senhor."

"Mamãe, o que é isso?" Drake perguntou apontando o dedo na direção de Millie.

"É um elfo doméstico. Eles servem os bruxos," Ginny respondeu em monocórdio.

Angel olhou confusa para a criatura. "Por que nós não temos um elfo?"

"Porque nós não precisamos de um," Ginny respondeu firmemente.

"Por quê?" Angel persistiu.

"Porque nós não somos ricos," Ginny replicou em um tom irritado.

"Por quê?" Angel continuou a importunar sua mãe.

"Elfos domésticos pertencem a família mágicas, antigas e ricas. Nós não temos um e nunca vamos ter. Certo?" Ginny sabia que até que Angel tivesse explorado todos os porquês ela não estaria satisfeita.

"Ah," Angel respondeu, um pouco desapontada.

Ginny ajudou as crianças a tirarem suas capas e as passou para Draco, que instantaneamente as deixou cair em cima da elfa doméstica. Então ele gentilmente ajudou Ginny a tirar sua capa, como qualquer cavalheiro faria. Entretanto, Draco permaneceu atrás dela mais tempo que o necessário, absorvendo o aroma dos cabelos dela até que ela enrijeceu perceptivelmente. Ele se afastou imediatamente, se xingando silenciosamente pela indulgência que obviamente a deixara desconfortável e atirou a capa para a elfa.

Millie e as capas desapareceram com um estalo alto, fazendo com que Angel pulasse.

"Está tudo bem, linda. Algumas vezes, os elfos fazem muito barulho enquanto vão de um lugar para outro." Draco pousou a mão no ombro dela.

Angel sorriu para seu pai. "Foi fofo."

"Não foi, não! Foi feio," Drake exclamou.

"Fofo!" Angel retorquiu zangada, pondo as mãos nos quadris.

"Feio!" Drake insistiu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Chega!" Ginny exigiu, as mãos indo para os quadris.

"Sim, Mamãe," os gêmeos responderam em uníssono.

"Certo, estamos prontos agora?" Draco com um franzir divertido brincando em sua testa. "Por aqui," ele acrescentou, indicando o caminho.

Draco os conduziu por um corredor que levava para os fundos da casa, passando por vários aposentos escuros. Havia retratos forrando as paredes, a maioria deles de bruxos loiros que sorriam em desdém, com muitos traços semelhantes aos de Draco. Ginny supôs que deviam ser seus ancestrais.

"A sala de inverno de minha Mãe é na seção familiar da casa. É um pouco mais descontraído que os aposentos na frente da casa, que ela usa para festas," Draco explicou para Ginny.

Ele parou diante de uma porta aberta e se virou para Ginny, pousando as mãos nos ombros dela, prendendo o olhar dela no seu. "Sorria, Gin. Você parece ter visto um Dementador." Ele sorriu gentilmente. "Eu seguro a sua mão, se você quiser."

Ginny lhe deu um sorriso fraco e assentiu; enquanto ela o fazia, ele tomou a mão dela na sua. Esse contato mínimo era confortante para ela, mas sua expressão ainda mostrava que ela estava incerta quanto ao que fazer.

Draco piscou para ela. "Vamos, mostre um pouco daquela coragem grifinória de que você sempre se gabava-"

Ginny respirou fundo para se acalmar. Draco estava certo- ela estava sendo estúpida. Ele nunca a teria trazido ali se houvesse alguma chance de ela, ou as crianças, serem machucados. Afinal de contas, ele já a amara.

"Bem, o que estamos fazendo aqui fora?" Ginny sorriu enquanto se endireitava.

"Boa garota." Draco impulsivamente lhe deu um beijo na testa.

Com a mão dela ainda firmemente apertada na sua, ele se virou e os conduziu para dentro da sala, onde seus pais estavam esperando. Drake e Angel seguiram, fitando desinibidos os arredores luxuosos.

"Mãe. Pai. Gostaria de lhes apresentar Ginevra Weasley." O tom de Draco era formal e ele inclinara a cabeça, mas não soltara a sua mão.

Lúcio, que se levantara assim que eles haviam entrado no aposento, foi em direção a Ginny. _Oh Merlin, ele está vindo na minha direção_. Ginny entrou momentaneamente em pânico, até que sentiu Draco apertar gentilmente sua mão e se lembrou novamente de como respirar.

"É um prazer conhecer-lhe, Srta Weasley," Lúcio entoou gentilmente enquanto se inclinava e erguia e beijava sua mão livre.

Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram involuntariamente. Ela devia estar sonhando, Lúcio Malfoy estava sendo agradável com ela- Ginevra Weasley. Por que ele estava sendo tão gentil? Ele nunca fora educado com ninguém de sua família. Na verdade, ela duvidava de jamais tê-lo visto sendo agradável com alguém. Isso era um tanto chocante. Ela demorou um momento para se recompor antes de responder. "Sr Malfoy." Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer engasgada, com um aceno de cabeça.

"Ginevra, que adorável você ter vindo." Narcisa, que fora até eles para cumprimentá-la, sorriu gentilmente para a jovem bruxa.

"Sra Malfoy. Umm- a sua casa é adorável." Ginny não sabia o que mais dizer.

"Obrigada, querida," Narcisa respondeu, quase que de modo ausente, visto que seu olhar fora atraído por um movimento atrás de Draco.

Draco, que percebera a distração de sua mãe, soltou a mão de Ginny e deu um passo para o lado, para revelar as crianças.

"E esses são meus filhos, Drake e Angelique," Draco disse orgulhosamente.

Lúcio ergueu uma sobrancelha para seu filho, confuso. "Draco?"

Draco deu um risinho divertido. "Gêmeos, Pai. Parece que você perdeu um."

"Bem, essa é uma surpresa agradável." Lúcio manteve sua expressão ilegível, embora Draco pudesse ver por seus olhos que ele estava claramente chocado.

"Gêmeos! Oh my **(1)**! Isso é maravilhoso!" Narcisa exclamou com felicidade genuína enquanto se aproximava das crianças e se abaixava, para ficar da mesma altura que elas. "Olá queridos!"

"Oi." A testa de Angel se franziu profundamente. "Quem é você?" Ela continuou olhando para Narcisa, inclinando a cabeça para o lado em confusão.

"Oh, como ela é adorável," Narcisa disse. "Meu nome é Narcisa Black Malfoy, mas vocês podem me chamar de Avó."

"Ah! Você é a mamãe bonita do Papai!" Angel exclamou excitada antes de se lançar contra Narcisa e passar seus pequenos braços ao redor do pescoço dela.

"Angel! Querida, você vai derrubar a sua avó. Minhas desculpas, Sra Malfoy. Angel é muito afetuosa," Ginny se desculpou rapidamente. Ela nunca tivera de se preocupar com isso antes, mas aquela _não_ era a sua família ou amigos, aqueles eram os pais de Draco e eles obviamente faziam as coisas diferentemente deles.

"Oh, não precisa se desculpar. Não há problema algum. É adorável que ela seja tão abertamente afetuosa," Narcisa respondeu sinceramente enquanto Angel a soltava. "E você deve ser Drake, certo?" Ela voltou sua atenção para o garotinho, mas ele estava fitando Lúcio com uma carranca no rosto.

"Drake, a sua avó falou com você," Ginny induziu.

"Oi," Drake resmungou sem afastar sua atenção de Lúcio.

"Drake! Onde estão seus modos?" Ginny rosnou para ele, corando de embaraço. Nunca lhe ocorrera que ele pudesse ser tão rude com sua avó.

"Está tudo bem, querida," Narcisa disse gentilmente enquanto se endireitava. "Talvez Drake precise de algum tempo para se familiarizar conosco. Vamos nos sentar? Eu providenciei alguns refrescos."

Draco tomou o braço de Ginny e a conduziu até o sofá. Quando ele se certificou de que ela estava confortável, Draco ficou de pé ao lado dela até que sua mãe tivesse se sentado na cadeira ao lado, então ele se sentou ao lado de Ginny. Lúcio ocupou a cadeira diante deles. Drake subiu no sofá, ao lado de Draco, ainda mantendo Lúcio sob suas vistas o tempo todo. Angel permaneceu de pé por algum tempo, observando os adultos, antes de se pôr diante de Lúcio. Ele sorriu para a garotinha.

"Olá, Angelique." Lúcio manteve seu tom leve para não assustar a criança. A reação de Drake, apesar de silenciosa até então, não era encorajadora. Ele sabia que, depois do incidente no Beco Diagonal, não seria fácil conquistá-los e, só Merlin sabia o que lhes havia dito sobre a sua família desde o dia em que eles haviam nascido.

Ela sorriu largamente para ele e então subiu em seu colo. Muito para a surpresa de todos.

"Angel-" Ginny começou.

"Shh-" Draco a silenciou, pondo uma mão em sua perna.

Lúcio estava ereto. A expressão em seu rosto bonito era de espanto e talvez até mesmo um pouco de alegria enquanto a criança se fazia confortável. Ele estava incerto quanto ao que deveria fazer, visto que uma criança não sentara em seu colo desde que Draco fora uma.

"Você é meu avô, não é?" Angel inquiriu docemente.

"Sim, Angelique, sou." Felicidade correu por ele. Fora um gesto tão simples da garotinha. Ele nunca teria adivinhado que ouvir uma criança chamá-lo de avô podia evocar tais sentimentos.

"Você pode me chamar de Angel. Todo mundo me chama assim."

"Verdade? Eu acho que prefiro Angelique. Afinal, esse é o seu nome. Não é?" Lúcio rebateu.

"Bom- é, mas todo mundo me chama de Angel."

"Ah- eu acho que Angelique é um nome muito mais bonito. É próprio para uma menina bonita como você," Lúcio disse sorrindo. Ele não tinha a menor idéia do que estava fazendo, mas esperava que um elogio pudesse pôr um fim na insistência dela para que ele a chamasse pela versão curta de seu nome.

"Verdade?" Ela sorriu enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam. "Você acha que eu sou bonita?"

"Sim. Você é muito bonita," Lúcio sorriu triunfalmente. Funcionara.

"Oh, obrigada, Avô." Angel guinchou enquanto atirava seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o abraçava com força, muito para sua surpresa, novamente.

"De nada, Angelique," Lúcio disse sorrindo por cima do ombro dela.

"Você não é nem um pouco malvado," ela exclamou com prazer.

Os olhos de Lúcio se arregalaram com aquele comentário. Surpresa e confusão eram evidentes em seus traços normalmente ilegíveis.

"É sim, muito malvado," Drake resmungou, aproveitando a oportunidade para divulgar seus sentimentos.

"DRAKE!" Ginny e Draco gritaram juntos.

Drake pulou da cadeira e ficou de pé, as mãos nos quadris.

"Ele é mau! Ele assustou a Mamãe e ele é malvado!" Drake encarou Lúcio diretamente, como se o desafiasse a entrar em ação e mostrar a todos o quão ruim ele realmente era.

N/T

yay!( q mania de fikr pondo yay...)

Qse q esse cap naum sai (meu PC tava morto até hoje, qse surtei!) Olha como vcs tem sorte!

HunterChild


	18. Você Acha, É?

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora: **DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora: **HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

**CAPÍTULO DEZOITO**

**VOCÊ ACHA, É?**

Era como se o tempo tivesse parado. Ninguém se moveu ou mesmo respirou, por um momento, e então tudo os atingiu em uma confusão de barulho e movimento.

"Drake Arthur Weasley Malfoy! Como você se atreve a falar assim com um adulto!" Ginny gritou, se levantando. "Você vai se desculpar agora!"

Ela ficara vermelha de raiva. Draco falara com ele, mas Drake havia, obviamente, desprezado tudo o que ele dissera. Ela estava chocada por ele ter se comportado de tal forma. Era como se ele tivesse jogado uma isca para Lúcio- desafiando-o a fazer o seu pior.

"NÃO!" Drake gritou para sua mãe. "Ele é mau e eu não vou pedir desculpa! Ele devia pedir desculpa."

Nesse ponto, Lúcio se levantou graciosamente de sua cadeira e gentilmente pôs Angel no chão, perto de Narcisa. Ele então se virou para Drake, olhando-o de cima. Draco se levantou, incerto quanto à reação de Ginny a seu pai olhando seu filho de cima para baixo.

"Você acha, é?" Lúcio disse em voz arrastada, com um sorriso de desdém no rosto. _Parece que eu tinha razão, o garoto de fato tem espírito,_ ele acrescentou mentalmente.

"S-sim" Drake gaguejou. Seus olhos haviam se arregalado e, embora ele obviamente estivesse aterrorizado pelo mais velho, ele não recuou.

Draco sabia pela expressão no rosto de seu pai que ele estava divertido pela explosão de Drake e não lhe machucaria, mas Ginny não conhecia Lúcio. A reação dela podia ver o humor de Lúcio mudar de divertimento para raiva em um movimento de varinha.

"Bem, talvez devêssemos ter uma conversa sobre o que você acha," Lúcio sugeriu em uma voz baixa e arrastada.

"Draco," Ginny pareceu quase choramingar.

"Gin, está tudo bem," Draco sussurrou atrás dela.

"Não, Draco. Não está tudo bem!" _Por que ele estava deixando aquilo acontecer? Bem diante de seus olhos,_ ela pensou freneticamente. _Ele prometeu e eu confiei nele!_

Draco se adiantou e virou Ginny pelos ombros, pousando um dedo embaixo de seu queixo, ele virou a cabeça dela de modo que ela pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

"Olhe para mim, Gin. Está tudo bem, meu pai está divertido com Drake no momento," Draco explicou em um sussurro baixo. "Talvez seja melhor deixarmos que ele se entenda com Drake. Isso pode impedir mais animosidades entre eles. Se eles não se entenderem agora, eu posso te dizer que meu pai vai deixar de se divertir em algum momento num futuro próximo."

"Mas-" Ginny começou.

"Srta Weasley, eu lhe asseguro que só desejo conversar com o garoto." Lúcio se dirigiu a ela em voz baixa, o que, muito para a surpresa dela, foi seguido de uma piscadela.

"Eu- ahh- bem-" Ginny gaguejou. O comportamento de Lúcio havia confundido completamente sua mente.

"Bom, vejo vocês em breve, então," Lúcio a cortou. "Drake, acredito que vamos nos retirar para o meu escritório. Siga-me." Ele pousou a mão no ombro de Drake e começou a conduzi-lo, fazendo com que o garotinho não tivesse escolha além de ir com ele.

Ginny se sentiu desamparada enquanto permanecia ali, vendo Lúcio Malfoy levar seu filho para longe da sala. Sua mente havia se desligado ao perceber que Lúcio havia piscado para ela. Não era um comportamento que ela esperava do bruxo.

Draco a havia rodeado para ficar à sua frente. Ele pôs as mãos em seus ombros e abaixou a cabeça em uma tentativa de capturar seu olhar. "Gin, está tudo bem. Ele vai conversar com ele, só isso."

"Meu bebê-"

"Shh- Ele vai ficar bem. Confie em mim." Draco envolveu o corpo esbelto dela com seus braços fortes e a abraçou com força. Eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos.

Narcisa se ergueu de sua cadeira, foi até Ginny, ficando atrás dela, e pôs uma mão em seu ombro. "Lúcio estava de fato divertido com a explosão de Drake." Narcisa queria desesperadamente fazer a jovem bruxa se sentir confortável. "Ele admira qualquer um com coragem suficiente para enfrentá-lo, desde que não seja um tolo e eu acredito que ele não acharia isso de alguém do seu próprio sangue."

**-"-**

Drake seguiu Lúcio pelo corredor longo e escuro que levava ao escritório. As paredes estavam cobertas por retratos de bruxos loiros, todos lhe dando sorrisos de desdém, alguns fazendo comentários sobre bruxinhos mal-criados e sugerindo punições. No fim do corredor havia uma grande porta de madeira escura. Drake assistiu a porta de abrir sozinha, depois de seu avô murmurar uma senha que ele não ouviu claramente.

Lúcio estava logo do lado da porta, esperando que Drake cruzasse o limiar e entrasse no aposento. Ele estava surpreso pelo garotinho ter seguido-o. Ele meio que esperara que o garoto tentasse voltar para sua mãe, gritando, assim que a oportunidade surgisse. _Talvez ele tenha mais coragem do que eu lhe creditei_, Lúcio refletiu enquanto assistia seu neto entrar hesitantemente aposento.

Lúcio fechou a porta atrás de Drake e deu a volta em sua escrivaninha e sentou-se atrás da mesma. Drake o seguiu até a escrivaninha e deu a entender que iria subir em uma das cadeiras diante da escrivaninha.

"Não me lembro de tê-lo convidado a se sentar, rapazinho." Lúcio sorriu desdenhosamente para o garotinho. "Você pode ficar de pé em frente à minha escrivaninha. Afinal, esta visita ao meu escritório não tem fins sociais."

Drake pôs imediatamente os pés no chão e se moveu para ficar de pé diante de Lúcio. Ele ficou de pé com a mesma postura que havia visto seu Tios Rony e Harry adotarem quando falavam com um Auror superior- pés no chão, pernas levemente abertas, mãos atrás das costas e cabeça erguida. Seus olhos, entretanto, vagavam pela escrivaninha, observando tudo o que havia em cima dela e evitando propositalmente os olhos prateados do outro lado do grande móvel.

"Bem, parece que você tem alguns problemas comigo," Lúcio começou. "Acho que devíamos resolvê-los. Você não acha?"

"Talvez," Drake murmurou.

"Fale alto e olhe para mim quando estou falando com você," Lúcio rosnou baixo.

"Eu disse, talvez," Drake ofereceu, dessa vez com mais que um toque de insolência em seu tom.

"Não fale assim comigo, garoto!" Lúcio rosnou novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais alto. Ele podia ver a coragem de Drake hesitar, uma vez que ele baixara o olhar para os pés. "Olhe para mim, Drake!"

Drake não ergueu os olhos. Ele não gostava de ficar ali, sozinho, com seu avô.

"Drake, eu disse para olhar para mim!" Lúcio repetiu duramente.

Ouvindo o tom da voz de seu avô ficar mais raivoso, Drake decidiu não arriscar demais e ergueu os olhos para encontrar os de Lúcio.

"Bom. Assim está melhor." Lúcio sorriu em desdém para ele. "Agora, por que você não me conta o que eu fiz para te perturbar tanto que você se achou no direito de ser completamente desrespeitoso?" Não apenas para comigo, mas também para com as damas que estavam presentes."

"Eu não disse nada para a Mamãe ou para a Avó," Drake protestou. Ele estava confuso, como ele podia ter desrespeitado as bruxas, quando fora mal-criado apenas com seu avô?

"Ah- Mas você perdeu o controle diante de não uma, mas duas damas. E um cavalheiro nunca perde o controle ou cria uma cena diante de uma dama, pois isso é desrespeitoso." Lúcio explicou tudo isso com um ar de superioridade. Ele nunca falara com simplismo deliberado com Draco, quando ele era criança, e não tinha a intenção de fazer isso com seu neto.

"Oh- Eu não quis que elas se ofendessem," Drake murmurou baixinho.

Lúcio abrandou um pouco. "Estou certo de que você não as ofendeu, mas elas ficaram chocadas com as suas palavras duras."

"Mamãe está acostumada comigo."

"Bem, talvez a sua mãe esteja acostumada com as suas pequenas explosões, mas isso não as torna menos rudes."

"Oh."

"Agora, você se importa em explicar o seu ataque verbal contra mim?"

"Quê?" Drake não entendera o que Lúcio dissera.

"Por que você gritou aquelas coisas para mim?" Lúcio suspirou. Ele podia ver que a educação do garoto teria de ser revista.

"Ah- porque você assustou a Mamãe no Beco Diagonal," Drake disse confiantemente. "E ela chorou."

"Entendi." Lúcio considerou suas opções muito cuidadosamente antes de continuar. "Eu certamente não quis assustá-la ou fazê-la chorar."

"Mas você fez," Drake rebateu, encarando Lúcio.

"Eu posso te garantir, Drake, não era minha intenção assustar a sua mãe quando me aproximei dela no Beco Diagonal."

"Você machucou o braço dela e ela chorou." A coragem de Drake crescia conforme eles continuavam a conversar.

"Você tem certeza de que ela chorou porque o braço dela estava dolorido? Talvez haja outra razão para que ela tenha estado perturbada-"

"Não sei." Drake franziu a testa. Ele realmente não pensara muito no assunto. Seu avô estava lá quando ela ficara chateada, então era culpa dele, e ele tinha segurado o braço dela então ele devia ter machucado ela, porque ela chorou.

"Talvez sua mãe tenha chorado porque estava assustada. Você acha que isso é possível?"

"A Mamãe não fica assustada normalmente."

"Claro que não, mas desta vez ela ficou. Você mesmo disse."

"Eu não sei."

"Bem, eu tenho uma teoria," Lúcio ofereceu. "Eu acho que a sua mãe ficou tão perturbada porque não havia nos contado sobre você ou Angelique e, quando eu vi você, percebi, claro, que tinha um neto. A sua mãe sabia que eu não ignoraria aquele fato e foi por isso que ela ficou perturbada. Ela manteve vocês dois em segredo por muito tempo, mas isso seria descoberto e ela teria muito a explicar."

"Ela chorou quando estava falando com o Papai, também."

Lúcio ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. "É mesmo? Você viu isso?"

"Vi."

"Ah, e você feriu alguém presente?"

"Papai," Drake murmurou.

"Ah, entendi." Lúcio sorriu. "E o seu pai a fez chorar?"

"Mamãe disse que se chateou sozinha."

"Mmm- e você acha que é possível que a sua mãe tenha se chateado sozinha depois do nosso pequeno encontro no Beco Diagonal?" Lúcio disse em voz arrastada e baixa. Ele podia ver, pela expressão de Drake que a idéia que ele acabara de sugerir havia de fato atingido o pequeno bruxo.

"Acho."

"Desculpe. Não entendi," Lúcio provocou.

"Acho." Drake disse em uma voz mais alta e clara.

"E?"

"Desculpe, Avô."

"Desculpa aceita, mas você também vai ter de se desculpar com a sua avó e sua mãe quando voltarmos à sala de visitas," Lúcio lhe informou com um pequeno sorriso.

Drake suspirou pesadamente. "Sim, Avô."

"Bom rapaz." O sorriso de Lúcio se alargou. "Há mais alguma coisa que você ache que devemos discutir enquanto estamos aqui?"

"Umm- Acho que não," Drake respondeu, franzindo a testa, pensativo. Ele não sabia se devia ao seu avô a pergunta que estivera corroendo-o desde aquela manhã. Ele devia discutir isso com seu pai, mas seu avô era um bruxo, e isso era 'Negócio Secreto de Bruxos'-

Lúcio percebeu a expressão concentrada no rosto de seu neto. "Drake, há mais alguma coisa?"

"Bom- eu ia falar sobre isso depois com o papai, porque isso é 'Negócio Secreto de Bruxos' e nós não podemos falar sobre isso na frente de bruxas, mas eu quero mesmo saber-"

"Nós podemos chamar Draco, se você quiser," Lúcio sugeriu casualmente, lutando para manter sua expressão neutra.

"Sim, por favor."

Lúcio se levantou e foi até a lareira. Ele apanhou um punhado do pó de Flú prateado e o jogou nas chamas.

"Draco, a sua presença é solicitada no meu escritório."

"Estou indo, Pai." Drake pôde ouvir seu pai responder.

**-"-**

Draco se levantou e fez que ia sair do aposento.

"Draco, está tudo bem?" Ginny perguntou um tanto frenética. Ela estivera irrequieta desde que Draco conseguira fazê-la se sentar novamente. Nem mesmo uma xícara de chá a acalmara.

"Tenho certeza que sim, Gin," Draco sorriu para ela. "Volto logo, okay?"

"Mas e se ele tiver feito alguma coisa?" A imaginação de Ginny começara a fantasiar absurdamente.

"Quem, meu pai ou Drake?" Draco lhe perguntou, dando um sorriso largo.

"Draco, isso não tem graça!"

"Desculpe. Olha, Gin, meu pai nunca machucaria um cabelo que seja de Drake. Além disso, estou mais preocupado com Drake atacando meu pai que o contrário," Draco respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha questionadora para ela.

"Tem razão."

"Agora sente-se e aproveite seu chá com minha mãe. Volto logo, okay?" Draco disse antes de virar e deixar a sala.

"Draco está certo. Lúcio nunca machucaria um dos seus filhos," Narcisa disse suavemente.

"Eu gostaria de poder acreditar em você."

"Você pode, ele nunca machucaria uma criança."

"Eu era só uma criança quando ele tentou me matar," Ginny sussurrou.

"Algumas vezes, as pessoas tomam decisões tolas," Narcisa admitiu.

**-"-**

"Por que não vamos para as cadeiras mais confortáveis enquanto esperamos o seu pai?" Lúcio sugeriu ao encerrar a conexão via Flú.

Drake foi até o sofá antigo e subiu nele; Lúcio sentou-se em uma cadeira confortável ao seu lado.

"Quantos anos vocês tem, Drake?"

"Quatro, mas daqui a algumas semanas é o nosso aniversário e aí vamos ter cinco anos." O pensamento de seu aniversário trouxe um sorriso largo ao seu rosto.

"Sei, e o que você quer de aniversário?"

"Uma 'Lightning Bolt 5000'."

"Uma boa vassoura. A sua mãe concorda com essa escolha?" Lúcio perguntou sorrindo. Ele se lembrava da reação de Narcisa à Draco voar naquela idade e podia imaginar que qualquer mãe ficaria igualmente horrorizada.

"Bem- na verdade não, mas eu preciso ter uma vassoura." O tom exasperado de Drake disse tudo. O bruxinho não achava que sua mãe algum dia o deixaria ter uma vassoura.

"Entendo, talvez tenhamos que falar com ela sobre uma vassoura apropriada para a sua idade."

"Eu quero muito uma 'Lightning Bolt 5000', porque elas são as melhores." Drake murmurou. Ele não queria qualquer vassoura- ele queria a melhor vassoura.

"Vamos ver." Lúcio se perguntou onde o garoto obtivera gostos tão caros tendo crescido na casa dos Weasley.

Uma batida firme na porta interrompeu a conversa deles.

"Entre," Lúcio comandou.

"Pai, algum problema?" Draco disse enquanto atravessava o aposento.

"Nenhum. Sente-se, parece que temos alguns 'Negócios Secretos de Bruxos' para discutir," Lúcio lhe disse com um sorriso divertido.

"'Negócios Secretos de Bruxos'?" Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha para seu pai.

"Aparentemente, você e Drake haviam combinado uma conversa em algum momento, sem bruxas presentes, para discutir algo urgente," Lúcio lhe informou com riso claramente dançando em seus olhos prateados.

"Oh-" Draco empalideceu. _Merlin, eu esperava que ele tivesse esquecido._

N/T

yay! e ele não esqueceu!

Bom, quero reviews! O botão ali embaixo é inofensivo (é sério, eu já o usei várias vezes e o PC nunca explodiu na minha cara)

HunterChild


	19. Negócio Secreto de Bruxos Resolvido

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

**CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE**

**NEGÓCIO SECRETO DE BRUXOS RESOLVIDO**

"Certo, vamos ao que interessa?" Lúcio fitou Draco cuidadosamente, ele parecia desconfortável- algo obviamente o preocupava.

"Umm- sim, vamos. Drake, por que você não explica ao seu avô sobre o que precisamos conversar," Draco sugeriu hesitantemente. Ele certamente não queria ter aquela conversa e esperara que Drake tivesse esquecido sobre ela.

"Bom, a Mamãe disse que ela e o Papai nunca moraram juntos, mas para fazer precisa, precisa viver com uma bruxa, depois de se casar e precisa dividir um quarto- e precisa amar ela." Drake explicou suas crenças para Lúcio em um tom exasperado. Ele só queria uma explicação.

Lúcio arqueou uma sobrancelha para Draco e Draco deu um muxoxo, sorrindo desconfortavelmente para seu pai.

"Entendo," Lúcio começou, antes de abaixar sua voz para um quase sussurro e continuar. "Ele é um pouco jovem demais para essa conversa, não?"

Draco assentiu levemente de seu lugar ao lado de Drake e olhou para seu pai, com uma expressão desamparada no rosto. Ele ainda não tinha idéia de como explicar ao seu filho como ele e sua irmã haviam sido criados, sem entrar em detalhes que ele era novo demais para ouvir.

"Tudo bem, Drake. O que você disse está perfeitamente correto, com a exceção de que algumas vezes mães e pais dividem um quarto antes de se casarem. Como os seus pais," Lúcio disse cuidadosamente.

"Mas eles não podem fazer bebês antes de casar." Drake protestou. De acordo com o que ele sabia, era preciso um casamento.

"Ah, mas eles podem. Não é moralmente correto, mas é inteiramente possível," Lúcio lhe garantiu, esperando que a criança simplesmente aceitasse aquilo e encerrasse o assunto.

"A Mamãe e o Papai foram travessos?" Drake captara as palavras 'não' e 'correto', mas estava um pouco confuso com o que seu avô dissera.

"Sim, de uma certa forma, eles foram. Bons bruxos e bruxas esperam até que sejam casados para dividir um quarto." Lúcio estava lutando para conter sua risada, enquanto assistia a expressão facial de Draco se contorcer em horror.

_Merlin, acho que meu pai está piorando as coisas,_ Draco pensou enquanto corria as mãos por seu cabelo comprido. _Como eu vou exonerar Ginny e eu disso? Ele acha que nós somos travessos!_

Drake olhou curiosamente para Lúcio. "Como?"

"Como o quê?" Lúcio franziu a testa em confusão.

"Como se faz bebês?" Era uma pergunta simples. Ninguém a havia respondido antes, então talvez seu avô respondesse.

"Bem- você vê- eles umm-" Lúcio emperrou. Como ele responderia? Seria inapropriado entrar em detalhes com uma criança daquela idade. Merlin sabia que ele mandara Draco para Hogwarts com noções básicas sobre o assunto e esperara que os garotos mais velhos preenchessem as lacunas por ele.

"Eles- umm- dão um abraço especial." Draco sorriu, feliz consigo mesmo por ter conseguido pensar em uma explicação simples.

Isso- isso mesmo, eles dão um abraço especial e então eles podem ter um bebê," Lúcio continuou, mais confiante.

"Que tipo de abraço especial?" Drake inquiriu.

"Eu realmente acho que não precisamos entrar em detalhes agora, Drake. Quando você for mais velho, você vai aprender tudo sobre abraços especiais com bruxas." Lúcio tentou aplacá-lo.

"Mas como eu vou saber se eu der um abraço especial em uma bruxa? Porque eu não quero dar um e eu preciso saber, porque aí eu não dou um." Drake pressionou, um tanto preocupado por talvez já ter dado um abraço especial em uma bruxa. Não que ele tivesse abraçado muitas bruxas, só a sua mamãe, avó, e tias- usualmente sob protestos.

Os olhos dos dois bruxos Malfoy se arregalaram. Drake não esqueceria o assunto e nenhum deles estava preparado para entrar em detalhes com ele.

"Drake, você não vai precisar se preocupar em dar abraços especiais até ter uns catorze anos, okay? Até lá, você já vai saber tudo sobre eles," Draco lhe disse na esperança de que isso encerraria a discussão.

Ao ouvir isso, Lúcio limpou sutilmente a garganta para chamar a atenção de Draco, então arqueou uma sobrancelha questionadora para seu único filho. Draco respondeu com um sorriso atrevido.

"Mas e se eu não quiser dar um abraço especial em uma bruxa?" Drake estava claramente nervoso com o pensamento de que talvez ele não tivesse escolha.

"Você não precisa dar, mas creia-me, quando você tiver catorze ou quinze anos, você vai querer dar tantos abraços especiais em bruxas quanto puder." Draco tentou conter a risada que ameaçava se manifestar.

Drake considerou isso seriamente por um momento. "Mas e os germes de bruxas?"

Lúcio teve de abafar um bufo ao ouvir o último comentário de seu neto; já era ruim o suficiente eles estarem discutindo sexo, ainda que de forma distorcida, com uma criança de quatro anos, e agora ele expressa sua preocupação com germes de bruxas.

"Quando você ficar mais velho, germes de bruxa não vão mais importar. Você vai gostar de tocar bruxas," Draco lhe garantiu com um sorriso e uma piscadela.

"É o que o Tio Harry e o Tio Rony sempre me falam," Drake respondeu pensativo.

"Bem, eles mentiriam para você?" Draco perguntou o mais sério que pôde, devido às circunstâncias.

"O Tio Harry não," Drake lhe disse com certeza.

"Bem, você pode acreditar no seu Tio Harry, e eu não mentiria para você," Draco afirmou.

"Talvez-" Drake considerou cuidadosamente a resposta de seu pai.

"Eu também tinha medo de germes de bruxas," Draco admitiu.

"Sério?"

"Sério. Eu tinha muito medo, pergunte à sua Tia Pansy. Nós conhecemos praticamente toda a vida e algumas vezes nossos pais diziam para irmos de mãos dadas para o jantar, mas eu nunca queria, porque ela tinha germes de bruxas."

"O que aconteceu, Papai?" Drake parecia chocado por seu próprio pai ter sofrido tal tortura.

"Bom, acho que eu cresci. Subitamente, eu não me preocupava mais com vermes de bruxas e eu queria ficar de mãos dadas com bruxas."

"Ah-" Drake realmente achava que nunca deixaria de se preocupar com vermes de bruxas, apesar do que todos lhe diziam.

Enquanto Drake parecia absorto em pensamentos, Lúcio aproveitou a oportunidade para falar baixinho com Draco.

"Algumas vezes, compensa ter um pouco de cautela quanto a germes de bruxas," Lúcio sussurrou, sorrindo o tempo todo.

"Estou feliz por não ter sido cauteloso," Draco sussurrou de volta, sorrindo.

"Drake, tem algum outro 'Negócio Secreto de Bruxos' que você gostaria de discutir enquanto estamos aqui?" Lúcio indagou, interrompendo os pensamentos do bruxinho.

"Nope, acho que não."

"Bom. Por que não voltamos para a sala, então?" Lúcio estava um tanto aliviado por eles terem satisfeito o garoto por agora. _Merlin, acho que estou ficando velho demais para isso,_ ele ponderou enquanto se levantava graciosamente de sua cadeira.

Drake pulou de sua cadeira. "Okay."

Enquanto eles percorriam o corredor, Lúcio parou freqüentemente para explicar para Drake quem estava nos retratos e como eles eram relacionados a ele. Alguns fizeram perguntas sobre a punição que o garoto recebera- desapontados por não terem ouvido gritos. Em algum momento, enquanto Lúcio lhe mostrava o retrato de seu tataravô, a pequena mão de Drake deslizou para dentro da de Lúcio, apertando-a com força. Lúcio olhou para sua mão e passou seus longos dedos ao redor da pequena mão de seu neto. Ele sentiu uma onda de calor correr por seu corpo, uma que ele não havia sentido em um longo tempo.

Os três bruxos entraram na sala- a mão de Drake ainda firmemente na de Lúcio. Narcisa ergueu os olhos quando eles entraram, sorrindo brilhantemente e ignorando o ofegar alto de Ginny. À sua frente estavam três gerações de homens Malfoy, o mais velho e o mais novo de mão dadas. Isso lhe aqueceu o coração e lhe garantiu que tudo ficaria bem com sua família.

"Damas, acredito que ainda haja algum chá para nós," Lúcio disse em um tom leve.

"É claro, querido. Chá?" Narcisa respondeu.

"Sim, obrigado." Lúcio olhou para o garotinho agarrado firmemente à sua mão. "Drake, você gostaria de dizer algo antes que comêssemos?"

"Acho que sim," Drake murmurou.

"Talvez você possa falar mais alto," Lúcio sugeriu baixinho.

Drake olhou para sua mãe e avó, e então respirou fundo. Ele esperara que seu avô tivesse esquecido sua necessidade de se desculpar com as damas. "Eu peço desculpas por ser mal criado com o avô na frente de vocês."

Ginny estava surpresa, nunca ouvira seu filho se desculpar tão eloqüentemente antes. Ela usualmente tinha de forçar para que um 'desculpa' resmungado viesse dele para a parte ofendida e então ele sempre acrescentaria um comentário auto-redentor.

Narcisa, por outro lado, manteve seu sorriso caloroso e estendeu a mão para o garotinho. "Suas desculpas foram aceitas, querido. Agora nós podemos esquecer tudo isso e deixar você tomar um pouco de chá."

"Estou com fome." Drake sorriu quando viu a mesa cheia de aperitivos.

"Talvez nós possamos deixar que você mesmo se sirva," Lúcio sugeriu.

Drake foi até a mesa, que continha todos os tipos de aperitivos deliciosos. Havia tantos para escolher.

Narcisa sorriu enquanto lhe passava um pequeno prato para colocar os que ele escolhesse. "Pegue quantos quiser, querido."

Nesse meio tempo, Draco se sentara ao lado de Ginny, passando um braço pelo encosto do sofá, acima dos ombros dela.

"Está tudo bem?" Ginny sussurrou.

"Está tudo bem. Nós só tivemos aquele 'Negócio Secreto de Bruxos' para resolver," ele respondeu em um sussurro baixo, arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Ah-" Ela deu uma risadinha baixa. "E o seu pai?"

"Eles se entenderam sozinhos, mas parece estar tudo bem. Você não acha?" Draco olhou de relance para seu pai, que voltara a se sentar e Drake, que se equilibrara precariamente no braço da cadeira, com um prato cheio de aperitivos na mão.

"Acho que sim."

"Talvez eu devesse mandar você para o estúdio de meu pai para uma conversa," Draco provocou.

"Você não faria isso!" Ginny exclamou um pouco mais alto do que planejara.

Draco sorriu para ela, enquanto o rubor dela se intensificava ao perceber que havia atraído a atenção de Lúcio e Narcisa.

"Você não faria o quê, Draco?" Lúcio perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu só sugeri que, talvez, fosse uma boa idéia Ginny _oomph_-" Draco terminou com um grunhido, uma vez que o cotovelo de Ginny afundara em suas costelas. Ele olhou de relance para a ruiva, reconhecendo instantaneamente a expressão maligna em seu rosto e decidiu mudar de assunto, para que ela não decidisse 'brincar' com sua varinha.

"Nada, Pai," Draco disse.

"Draco, quando você falou comigo de manhã, você mencionou um aniversário-" Narcisa o lembrou.

"É o nosso aniversário," Angel informou excitada.

"O aniversário deles é vinte e cinco de março," Ginny informou sorrindo suavemente.

"Oh, que ótimo! Quantos anos eles farão?" Narcisa exclamou.

"Cinco." Drake lhe disse.

Narcisa olhou para Ginny. "Fantástico! Você tem planos para uma comemoração?"

"Nós normalmente temos uma festa em casa para a família," Ginny respondeu casualmente.

"Ah, certo-"

Ginny percebeu rapidamente que sua resposta talvez soara como se os Malfoys não fossem ser incluídos na comemoração. Embora ela não tivesse considerado aquilo, seria rude não convidá-los.

"É claro que vocês são bem-vindos para comparecer," Ginny emendou rapidamente.

"Tem certeza, querida?" narcisa questionou, sua voz ainda com um certo desapontamento.

"Claro. Assim que tivermos resolvido os detalhes, vou mandá-los para vocês."

"Isso seria ótimo!" A disposição alegre de Narcisa voltou enquanto começava a planejar as compras que teria de fazer.

"Depois que terminarmos nosso chá, nós poderíamos dar uma volta pela propriedade. Talvez mostrar o lago às crianças," Lúcio sugeriu.

"Oooh- Avô, podemos ver os cavalinhos, por favor?" Angel pulou de sua cadeira e começou a pular pelo aposento.

"Eu lhes disse que tínhamos cavalos, hoje de manhã," Draco informou seu pai, sorrindo largamente com o entusiasmo de Angel.

"Bem, suponho que podemos visitar os estábulos, se quiserem," Lúcio disse.

"E nós podemos levar açúcar e cenouras para os cavalinhos?" Angel perguntou ansiosamente.

"Açúcar e cenouras?" Lúcio inquiriu.

"É. Cavalinhos gostam de açúcar e cenouras. Por favor, Avô, papai disse que a gente podia?"

"E quando foi que o seu pai deu o consentimento dele?" Lúcio arqueou uma sobrancelha para a garotinha saltitante.

Angel parou de saltitar e franziu a testa em confusão. "Não sei. O que é consentimento?"

"Consentimento é permissão. Quando foi que o seu pai deu _permissão_ para dar açúcar e cenouras aos cavalos?" Lúcio reformulou sua pergunta, fazendo uma nota mental para rever a educação de Angel, juntamente com a de Drake.

"Ah, hoje quando ele nos contou sobre os cavalinhos. Por favor, Avô?" Angel suplicou, colocando no rosto a expressão mais doce que tinha. Era a que normalmente fazia seus tios cederem, fazendo exatamente o que ela queria.

Draco não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos. Ele estava sentado diante de seu pai e ele quase podia vê-lo derretendo. Angel definitivamente não teria problemas em conseguir que Lúcio fizesse o que ela quisesse- se continuasse olhando-o daquele jeito.

"Bom, não vejo mal nenhum nisso," Lúcio respondeu, sorrindo largamente. "Vamos pedir para os elfos domésticos prepararem um pacote e entregá-lo nos estábulos."

Angel começara a saltitar novamente em excitação. "Obrigada, Avô! A gente pode ir agora?"

"Ainda não terminamos nosso chá, Angelique," Lúcio disse gentilmente. "Assim que terminarmos, podemos ir."

"Papai, posso ir tirar essas vestes horríveis? Eu detesto ficar parecendo um babaca." Drake puxou suas vestes formais.

"Drake, essa linguagem não é aceitável diante das damas," Lúcio interrompeu firmemente antes que Draco pudesse responder.

"Oh, umm- Desculpa, Avó, Mãe" ele disse se virando para as duas bruxas.

Narcisa podia ver Lúcio voltando à rotina de quando Draco era pequeno- lembrá-lo gentilmente de seus modos e levá-lo para o estúdio para conversar sobre maiores más-criações.

Ginny não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos ou ouvidos. O seu filho estava se desculpando sem que isso lhe fosse ordenado? Talvez houvesse algo bom em Lúcio Malfoy; afinal, se ele tinha esse efeito em Drake, ele não podia ser de todo ruim. Não que ela estivesse disposta a jogar a cautela ao vento, mas talvez ela lhe desse a chance de se provar digno de sua confiança.

"Então, Papai? Eu pareço um estúpido. Posso ir me trocar agora?" Drake reformulou seu pedido.

Ginny não pôde evitar a risadinha que escapou de sua garganta ao ver a expressão exasperada de Lúcio.

"Drake," Lúcio entoou em um rosnado baixo.

"Eu não falei nada errado dessa vez!" Drake rolou os olhos para o bruxo. Será que ele não podia ficar quieto e deixar seu pai responder?

"Eu acho que sim. Peça desculpas agora!"

Drake suspirou pesadamente e se virou uma vez mais para as bruxas. "Desculpa por ter falado alguma coisa errada."

Ginny e Narcisa tinham sorrisos no rosto que não tinham nenhuma relação com a desculpa que ele acabara de pedir tão displicentemente. A expressão irritada de Lúcio, enquanto ele também rolava os olhos, era muito cômica.

"Papai, agora eu posso ir me trocar? Eu não-" Drake foi interrompido.

"Claro que sim, Drake. Mãe, onde o Drake pode trocar de roupa?" Draco não seria capaz de conter o riso se fosse forçado a testemunhar seu pai em mais uma rodada de correção de maneiras e desculpas com seu filho. Ele se lembrava muito bem da dolorosa rotina de sua própria infância.

"Millie," Narcisa convocou a elfa doméstica.

"Senhora, Millie pode servir a Senhora?" A criatura se curvou, quase tocando o chão.

"Millie, leve o Mestre Drake até um dos quartos de hóspedes e o ajude a se trocar."

"Como a Senhora quiser."

"Drake, querido, vá com a Millie e ela vai te ajudar. Angelique, você quer se trocar, querida?"

"Não, eu gosto das minhas vestes. Elas não são bonitas?" Angel rodopiou no lugar para que todos a admirassem.

"É 'não, obrigada', querida, e sim, suas vestes são muito bonitas," Narcisa a corrigiu gentilmente.

"Millie, certifique-se de não deixar Drake sozinho. Não queremos que ele se perca," Draco instruiu o elfo.

Drake seguiu a criaturinha feia para fora da sala para um quarto de hóspedes.

Enquanto Drake vestia roupas mais confortáveis, Lúcio arranjava a entrega dos petiscos dos cavalos nos estábulos, já prontos quando chegassem e também providenciava para que as capas fossem trazidas para a sala de visitas. Quando elas chegaram, Draco ajudou Ginny a vestir a capa enquanto Lúcio auxiliava Angel. Angel copiava tudo que sua mãe fazia com seu pai, incluindo a sua versão de um sorriso flertador por cima do ombro, fazendo com que Lúcio risse sinceramente. Enquanto Lúcio ajudava Narcisa com sua capa, Drake reentrou na sala, pronto para ir para os jardins.

"Mas o quê, em toda a terra mágica, você está vestindo, criança?" Lúcio exclamou olhando o garoto de cima a baixo.

"Minhas roupas de verdade!" Drake sorriu amplamente. Ele estava muito mais confortável nos jeans gastos, camiseta velha e suéter Weasley do que nas suas melhores vestes e bons sapatos.

"Verdade? Então talvez precisemos cuidar de seu guarda roupa?" Lúcio murmurou por baixo de sua respiração.

"Estamos prontos, Avô," Angel interrompeu ansiosamente. "A gente pode ir ver os cavalinhos agora?"

"Claro, vamos?" Lúcio respondeu estendendo a mão para a garotinha.

N/T

yay! E o Draco sobreviveu! Por agora, pelo menos!

Gente, só pra avisar, se agm receber resposta de review incompleta, eh pq o site tah mandando antes de eu terminar! Entaum, se issu acontecer, desculpa.

E o botão ali embaixo continua não mordendo e nem latindo!

HunterChild


	20. Cavalos e Rosas

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

**CAPÍTULO VINTE**

**CAVALOS E ROSAS**

Uma vez do lado de fora, eles foram em direção aos estábulos. Angel segurando a mão enluvada de Lúcio, Narcisa ao lado de Lúcio, a mão na curva do cotovelo dele, evitando experientemente sua bengala, Ginny e Draco lado a lado um pouco atrás, e Drake correndo na frente de todos eles, muito feliz por estar nos jardins.

"Então, como foi o 'Negócio Secreto de Bruxos'?" Ginny perguntou sorrindo para Draco.

"Bem, entre meu Pai e eu, acho que conseguimos responder todas as perguntas, mas devo lhe dizer que Drake agora acha que nós somos travessos," Draco sorriu.

"Oh céus. Como isso aconteceu?"

"Meu Pai, na verdade. Ele lhe disse que não era moralmente correto dividir um quarto antes do casamento e então Drake deduziu que nós somos travessos."

"Já posso ver Drake deixando esse pedaço de informação escapar em uma conversa, na hora mais inoportuna para mim," Ginny gemeu.

"Ah, mas isso não foi o pior," Draco disse em voz baixa enquanto se aproximava um pouco mais dela. Ele queria desesperadamente tocá-la de alguma forma, sua necessidade de contato estava crescendo a cada minuto, e isso o estava deixando louco.

"Oh, conte." Ginny arqueou uma sobrancelha inquisitiva para ele.

"Ele queria saber como." Draco tentou, com toda a sua força, ficar sério.

"Como? Como o quê?" A testa de Ginny se franziu em confusão.

"Como os bebês são feitos-" Draco riu da expressão chocada de Ginny e pegou sua mão, quase inconscientemente, ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah. Meu. Deus. Vocês não contaram para ele! Contaram? Quero dizer- ele só tem quatro anos, Draco!" Ginny estava horrorizada por tal pergunta ter saído da boca de seu bebê.

"Hey, calma, Ginny. Nós falamos sobre isso de uma forma meio distorcida. Você sabe, abraços especiais e tudo. Nenhum detalhe." Draco a tranqüilizou com um aperto em sua mão. Ela não fizera nenhum movimento para se afastar e Draco tomou isso com um sinal de encorajamento.

"Ah, acho que então tudo bem."

"O engraçado foi que, quando terminamos de explicar, ele estava preocupado com germes de bruxa."

"Eles são algo importante na vida dele neste momento," Ginny disse, dando uma risadinha. "Espero que ele continue com essa noção até tiver, ah, uns trinta anos."

Draco riu da idéia de Ginny. Ele sabia muito bem que Drake superaria seu medo de germes de bruxa quando tivesse uns doze ou treze anos e desenvolveria a coragem para seguir seus hormônios na batalha com as bruxas aos catorze anos no máximo, se não antes.

Eles estavam se aproximando dos grandes estábulos que abrigavam os vários cavalos Malfoy. Drake ainda corria à frente do grupo e já havia quase alcançado as portas do estábulo.

"Drake, você não pode entrar desse jeito nos estábulos. Você vai assustar os cavalos," Draco disse alto.

"Tudo bem, Papai, vou esperar aqui," Drake respondeu com impaciência margeando a sua voz.

"Por quê, Avô?" Angel disse, olhando para ele com a mais inocente das expressões no rosto.

"Se você entrar correndo, pode assustar os cavalos."

"Nós vamos ficar quietos. A gente promete. Não promete, Drake?" Angel respondeu, acenando avidamente com a cabeça para reforçar sua concordância.

"Sim, Avô. A gente pode entrar agora?" Drake disse avidamente.

"Certamente." Lúcio sorriu com a avidez deles.

A família entrou nos estábulos para um coro de oohs e aahs de Angel. A garotinha amava todos os tipos de criaturas, e cavalos não eram exceção. Os estábulos Malfoy abrigavam quatro éguas, um cavalo castrado e um garanhão negro. Uma das éguas pertencia a Narcisa, o cavalo castrado era de Draco e o garanhão era a montaria de Lúcio- ele era a única pessoa que podia controlar aquela besta em particular.

"Avô, a gente pode fazer carinho neles?" Angel perguntou, a vontade claramente evidente em sua voz.

"Claro. É só passar a mão no focinho deles," Lúcio instruiu enquanto inspecionava os cavalos por que passava.

"Avô, eu não alcanço," Angel reclamou enquanto tentava se esticar para afagar uma das éguas.

"Venha cá e eu te ergo," Lúcio disse com os braços esticados, sua bengala descartada momentaneamente para que ele pudesse segurar sua neta confortavelmente.

Angel correu para os braços de Lúcio e ele a ergueu até o seu quadril, então foi com ela até a baia que abrigava seu grande garanhão.

"Esse é o meu cavalo," Lúcio disse enquanto Angel afagava o focinho do grande animal.

"Qual é o nome dela?" Angel perguntou enquanto o cavalo bufava.

"Ele é um garanhão e o nome dele é Donal, que significa 'Chefe Orgulhoso'," Lúcio explicou para ela.

"Ele é muito grande, Avô. Você consegue andar nele?" Angel perguntou com um toque de admiração em seu tom.

"Sim, Angelique, eu consigo montá-lo"

"A gente pode andar a cavalo?" Angel pediu exictada.

Após entrar no estábulo, Draco dirigira Ginny rapidamente para o lado oposto, onde o seu cavalo residia. Enquanto ele lhe contava sobre a sua montaria, ficou com um ouvido alerta à conversa de seus pais com as crianças.

"Angel, lembra o que eu disse? Hoje não," Ele a lembrou firmemente.

"Sim, Papai," Angel respondeu, desapontamento vibrando em seu tom.

"Ora, não há motivo para ficar triste. Eu vou levar você para andar a cavalo, mas não hoje," Draco lhe disse gentilmente, esperando que ela não chorasse. Ele não se achava capaz de negar algo a ela se ela o fizesse.

"Você não pode montar com essas vestes lindas, pode?" Lúcio lhe perguntou.

"Não, eu acho que não."

"Você gostaria de dar uma cenoura a Donal?" Lúcio perguntou, na esperança de que isso a alegrasse.

"Sim, por favor, Avô," Angel respondeu, instantaneamente esquecendo seu desapontamento.

"Narcisa, querida, eu estava me perguntando, será que você se incomodaria em passar uma cenoura para Angelique?" Lúcio disse para sua esposa, que se encontrava perto de uma das éguas, com Drake.

"Claro que não. Pronto, linda," Narcisa respondeu, sorrindo calorosamente para Angel.

"Obrigada, Avó," Angel disse. "Avô, como eu dou para ele?"

"Você não sabe?" Lúcio indagou um tanto chocado.

"Não." Angel respondeu inocentemente.

"Pensei que você sabia. Foi você quem sugeriu as cenouras e o açúcar, não foi?" Lúcio indagou um tanto duramente.

"Foi, mas eu só sei que eles gostam disso. Eu não sei como dar para eles." Angel explicou desconsiderando o tom que Lúcio usara. Ela estava acostumada com aquele tom sendo usado por seu Tio Percy e isso não afetava em nada o seu humor.

"Entendi. Bem, vou ter que te por no chão, para poder te mostrar." Ele pôs Angel no chão e enquanto ele o fazia, memórias de sua infância voltaram à tona.

Quando garoto, ele estivera decidido em dar uma cenoura ao seu cavalo, infelizmente, para Lúcio, ele segurara o vegetal incorretamente e não tirara os dedos do caminho antes que a pequena égua o mordesse. Enquanto pouco dano fora causado aos seus dedos, sua confiança ao redor da criatura fora um tanto afetada, e não fora restaurada nem mesmo quando seu pai insistira em lhe mostrar a forma correta de alimentar o animal. Ele jurara nunca mais colocar uma parte de seu corpo perto da boca de um cavalo novamente.

"Tudo bem." Angel sorriu para ele enquanto lhe passava a cenoura.

Ele se preparou hesitantemente para dar a cenoura a Donal. "Angelique, você está prestando atenção?" Lúcio enrolou, sabendo muito bem que a garotinha não tirara os olhos dele.

"Sim, Avô. Estou prestando atenção."

"Ótimo. Agora, você segura a cenoura assim e a oferece ao cavalo. Quando ele chegar perto da sua mão, você a abre, assim." Lúcio precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para não afastar a mão do animal.

"Posso tentar agora?" Angel perguntou, com ansiedade na voz.

"Claro. Por que você não pega outra cenoura?" Lúcio respondeu, aliviado por não ter de repetir a performance. Ele enxugou rapidamente a mão e fez um rápido Scourgify em sua mão enluvada, para remover quaisquer resquícios de baba de cavalo e cenoura.

"Pronto, Avô, peguei outra cenoura."

"Ótimo." Lúcio disse enquanto a erguia novamente para alimentar o cavalo. "Agora, lembre-se de como eu segurei a cenoura."

"Assim?"

"Isso, assim mesmo. Certo, agora abra a mão, Angelique. Bem aberta." Lúcio soou um pouco nervoso, mas somente aqueles que o conheciam bem teriam percebido isso.

"É engraçado," Angel deu uma risadinha, apreciando o momento.

"É mesmo?" Lúcio sorriu com a felicidade dela.

"A gente pode pegar alguns cubos de açúcar agora, Avô?" Angel perguntou, ávida em continuar alimentando o cavalo.

"Talvez nós possamos dar o açúcar para a montaria de sua avó. Eu não acho que Donal precisa de mais, depois de duas cenouras," Lúcio sugeriu, optando em dar à égua muito mais gentil de Narcisa a comida menor.

"Ooh- Qual deles é?" Angel indagou, tentando se virar nos braços de Lúcio, para capturar um relance dos outros cavalos.

Lúcio se virou e foi até a baia onde Narcisa afagava e sussurrava para uma elegante égua marrom.

"Ela já te respondeu, querida?" Lúcio provocou a esposa gentilmente.

"Ah, se você ao menos soubesse os segredos que ela divide comigo, querido," Narcisa devolveu, de bom humor.

Era uma tradicional brincadeira da família; Narcisa sempre falara com seus cavalos, algumas vezes quase conversando com eles. Algo que Lúcio achava altamente divertido. Ele nunca havia sentido a necessidade de falar com um animal.

"Como ela chama, Avó?" Angel inquiriu enquanto afagava o longo focinho da égua.

"O nome dela é Ona, significa 'Graciosa'," Narcisa respondeu. "Ela não é adorável?"

"Oh, sim. Ela é linda," Angel concordou. "Você acha que ela gostaria de açúcar?"

"Estou certa que sim."

"Angelique, lembre-se de deixar a mão perfeitamente aberta o tempo todo," Lúcio a lembrou.

Angel abriu a mão, longe do focinho do cavalo, para que seu avô aprovasse. "Assim, avô?"

"Isso, desse jeito."

Antes de muito tempo, Angel estava novamente dando risadinhas enquanto a gentil égua comia de sua mão. "Faz cosquinha."

Depois deles terem afagado e alimentado cada cavalo do estábulo, era hora de voltar para a casa, para o almoço.

"Sugiro que nós nos limpemos um pouco antes de comermos," Narcisa propôs quando eles entraram na mansão.

"Claro! Eu conheço duas crianças que precisam desesperadamente lavar as mãos," Ginny concordou.

Narcisa convocou Millie para mostrar a Ginny e para as crianças algum banheiro para que eles pudessem lavar as mãos e a instruiu para trazê-los de volta para a sala de jantar quando estivessem prontos.

**-"-**

Ao entrar na elegante sala de jantar, Ginny se surpreendeu quando Lúcio e Draco se levantaram imediatamente, e foram ao seu encontro. Draco a ajudou a se sentar na cadeira a seu lado e Lúcio levou as crianças para o outro lado da mesa, para se sentarem defronte a seus pais, ao lado de Narcisa. Lúcio, claro, sentou-se na cabeceira da grande mesa.

"Talvez fosse melhor que as crianças sentassem perto de mim," Ginny sugeriu hesitantemente, sabendo quanta bagunça eles podiam fazer durante uma refeição.

"De jeito nenhum! Querida, eu posso lidar com as crianças. Você aprecie a sua refeição." Narcisa lhe disse sorrindo.

"É que- eles podem ser um pouco bagunceiros," Ginny enfatizou. A verdade é que eles podiam ser muito bagunceiros.

"Nada com que eu não tenha lidado antes. Nós todos fazemos bagunças quando estamos aprendendo as maneiras à mesa," Narcisa a repreendeu levemente.

"Se você tem certeza-" Ginny ainda não estava inteiramente feliz com o arranjo dos lugares.

"Certamente!" Narcisa disse enfaticamente, encerrando o assunto.

O almoço foi uma difusão extravagante com porco, bisteca e carneiro sendo servidos com muitos tipos diferentes de vegetais preparados de formas que Ginny nunca vira antes, mais a sobremesa.

"Merlin, vocês comem assim todos os dias?" Ginny se inclinou e sussurrou para Draco.

"Não. Isso é especial, porque vocês estão aqui," ele sussurrou de volta, sorrindo para ela _e porque você é especial_, ele acrescentou silenciosamente. A necessidade de passar algum tempo a sós com ela crescia mais e mais a cada minuto. Ele constantemente tinha de se impedir de tocá-la, lembrando a si mesmo que já havia se passado um longo tempo desde que eles foram íntimos e que ela podia se ofender caso ele ultrapassasse certos limites sociais.

Durante a refeição, Ginny ofereceu várias vezes a sua ajuda com Drake e Angel, apenas para que sua ajuda fosse rejeitada por Narcisa. Ela parecia estar se divertindo imensamente ao ajudá-los a cortar a carne, tentando-os a experimentar algo novo e limpando instantaneamente quaisquer derrames com um movimento de sua varinha.

Depois de eles terem comido suas devidas porções, embora Ginny duvidasse que Narcisa tivesse comido muito enquanto cuidava das crianças, Lúcio sugeriu levar as crianças para dar uma volta pela mansão.

Quando o grupo deixou a sala de jantar para começar a volta, Angel se prendeu à mão de Lúcio e Drake à de Narcisa. Draco e Ginny fechavam o grupo, um pouco atrás. Enquanto eles desciam o corredor em direção ao saguão, Ginny sentiu o braço de Draco passar por sua cintura e puxá-la para um aposento escuro.

"Entre aqui," Draco sussurrou em sua orelha enquanto a puxava lateralmente para uma das salas de visitas formais de sua mãe.

"Draco, o que você está fazendo?" Ginny perguntou enquanto se libertava dele.

"Shh-" Ele pôs um dedo em seus lábios. "Só queria conversar, só isso."

"As crianças-"

"Ficarão bem." Draco terminou por ela.

"Mas-"

"Você ainda não confia nele, confia?"

"Eu- bem- é complicado e eu estou confusa quanto ao que sinto agora."

"As crianças confiam nele. Isso não é o suficiente?"

"Talvez- eu não sei." Um franzir preocupado surgiu na testa de Ginny. As ciranças geralmente simpatizavam com todos que conheciam- sempre Angel primeiro, sem nenhuma reserva, e então Drake, depois de observar o recém-chegado por um tempo.

"Deixe que meus pais passem algum tempo sozinhos com as crianças. Elas vão ficar bem," Draco a tranqüilizou gentilmente. "Ele não é um monstro, Gin."

"Você é o filho dele. Você o vê de forma diferente," Ginny respondeu. "Não estou dizendo que não confio nele, depois do que vi hoje- mas eu ainda tenho algumas reservas e, pense, depois de tudo que eu sofri por causa dele, eu posso ser no mínimo um pouco cautelosa."

"Okay, mas ao menos dê uma chance a ele."

"Tudo bem, eu lhe darei uma chance."

"Ótimo. Agora, por que eu não te mostro o jardim de rosas de minha mãe? É muito mais interessante que uma biblioteca empoeirada ou um salão de bailes vazio," Draco sugeriu, sorrindo largamente para ela.

Ginny sorriu calorosamente para ele. "Tudo bem, me mostre o jardim de rosas."

Draco convocou Millie para apanhar suas capas e luvas para outra volta pelos jardins. Tão logo estavam prontos, Draco a conduziu pela casa até uma porta lateral em uma das salas de visitas. Ele explicou, enquanto eles passavam pelo aposento escuro, que aquela era a sala de visitas de verão e que ele dava quase que diretamente no jardim de rosas.

"Oh- elas são tão lindas e nessa época do ano," Ginny exclamou enquanto admirava os botões.

"É, mágico, não?" Draco sorriu com o entusiasmo dela. Todo ano, as rosas eram encantadas para florescerem nas condições mais frias, para que sua mãe pudesse ter flores frescas para colocar nas salas.

Enquanto eles caminhavam pelos extensos canteiros, Draco escorregou seu braço pela cintura dela, pousando sua mão em seu quadril. Eles estavam andando havia um bom tempo, em silêncio confortável, quando se aproximaram de um grande coreto situado no meio dos jardins de rosas.

"É tão lindo," Ginny suspirou enquanto admirava os detalhes intricados dos entalhes de fadas na madeira.

"Minha Mãe oferece chás aqui freqüentemente, só para exibi-lo para suas amigas."

"Bem, se eu tivesse um coreto lindo, acho que também gostaria de exibi-lo." Ginny riu de sua própria tolice antes de ir até a borda para admirar uma roseira trepadeira que se prendera em um dos suportes do coreto.

Draco assistiu enquanto ela se curvava, envolvia uma flor com sua mão enluvada e inalava seu aroma. Antes que ele realmente entendesse o que estava fazendo, ele tirara suas luvas e estava logo atrás dela, com suas mãos pairando sobre os quadris dela. Quando Ginny se levantou, ela se pressionou contra as mãos de Draco. Ela conseguiu sufocar um ofego que ameaçara escapar e ela se virou para ele.

"Umm- Draco, você não-" Ginny começou, apenas para se interromper, uma vez que a cabeça dele baixava em direção à sua.

"Shh-" Draco pronunciou enquanto uma de suas mãos subia para a base das costas dela e a outra ia até a nuca e se emaranhava no cabelo dela antes que os seus lábios encontrassem os dela no mais suave dos beijos. Quando ele quebrou a breve união deles, Ginny quase gemeu de frustração.

"Tudo bem?" Draco mal sussurrou o pedido por permissão.

"Sim," Ginny sussurrou em resposta.

Ele capturou os lábios dela com a paixão que ele sentira crescendo durante todo o dia. Em um pedido para aprofundar a união deles, ele correu a língua pela junta dos lábios dela. Ele não teve acesso negado, visto que a boca dela abriu-se e a língua dela deslizou por sobre a sua.

O que o casal não sabia é que era observado das alturas.

N/T

yay! Action finalmente!

Bom, o botão roxo ali embaixo continua não morder (se morder, ele tah vacinadu, naum se preocupem)

HunterChild


	21. Eu Te Amo

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM**

**EU TE AMO...**

"Ewww- o Papai está beijando a Mamãe de novo," Drake exclamou em desgosto de sua posição na janela da biblioteca.

"De novo?" Lúcio foi até a janela para ver por si mesmo.

Drake enrugou o nariz em repulsa. "Ele beijou os dedos do pé dela hoje de manhã."

"Beijou mesmo?" Lúcio disse em voz arrastada, arqueando uma sobrancelha para Drake.

"Ele estava beijando o dedo dela para ele sarar, porque ela machucou ele," Angel se intrometeu para defender as ações anteriores de Draco.

"É de se perguntar se ela talvez arranhou as amídalas desta vez," Lúcio murmurou por baixo de sua respiração.

Lúcio sabia que Draco estava ávido por se aproximar da bruxa de cabelos cor de fogo. Daí seu pedido para que Drake e Angel fossem entretidos por um tempo durante a tarde, para que ele pudesse puxar a mãe de ambos para outras partes da propriedade. Lúcio pensara que os planos de Draco seriam arruinados quando a srta Weasley se levantara para acompanhá-los escada acima, mas eles sumiram misteriosamente antes que todos alcançassem as escadas. Embora Lúcio não estava inteiramente certo quanto a em que tipo de relacionamento Draco estava prestes a embarcar com a bela bruxa, ele descobriu que não se importava muito, desde que Draco estivesse feliz e ele e Narcisa pudessem passar tempo com as crianças e ter a oportunidade de serem parte das vidas deles.

"Lúcio, você não devia estar encorajando as crianças a espiar seus pais. Afaste-se da janela," Narcisa disse levemente.

"Sim, claro, querida. Drake, saia daí agora." Lúcio tomou a mão de Drake e o levou para longe da janela.

"Wow! Isso é Xadrez Bruxo, Avô?" Os olhos de Drake se iluminaram brilhantemente.

"Sim, é. Você sabe jogar?" Lúcio indagou sem realmente esperar que o garotinho soubesse.

"O Tio Rony tem me ensinado," Drake disse a Lúcio enquanto examinava o tabuleiro. O tabuleiro era embutido na mesa e tinha as peças mais fantásticas que ele já havia visto. Não que ele já tivesse visto muitas, mas seu Tio Harry tinha um jogo razoável.

"Você é bom?"

Drake deu de ombros. "Não sei." Ele tinha ganho alguns jogos, mas suspeitava de que seus Tios o deixavam ganhar.

"Bem, por que nós não jogamos uma partida e descobrimos?" Lúcio sorriu, encorajando-o. Não faria mal algum jogar com o garoto e talvez ele pudesse aprofundar seu conhecimento do jogo.

"Sim, por favor, Avô." Ele amava jogar Xadrez Bruxo.

Com Drake e Lúcio acomodados à mesa de xadrez, Narcisa mostrou a Angel o resto da biblioteca e até encontrou um livro de histórias infantis entre as estantes. Angel estava instantaneamente implorando-lhe que lesse uma história.

"Oh- Avó, você pode ler uma história para mim, por favor?"

"Claro, querida. Por que não nos sentamos mais perto do fogo, no sofá?"

Quando elas se fizeram confortáveis no sofá, Narcisa abriu o livro e começou a ler uma história sobre o grande bruxo Merlin. Pouco tempo depois, ela ouviu Lúcio chamando Drake de volta da janela. Parecia que ele fora até lá espiar seus pais novamente. Ela sorriu para si mesma; _ele era tão parecido com Draco, sempre observando as pessoas_. Ela o assistiu atravessar de volta o aposento e percebeu que ele não parecia feliz. De fato, a expressão em seu rosto era uma com a qual ela já era familiar, era a mesma que Lúcio e Draco adquiriam quando raivosos.

**-"-**

Bem abaixo das janelas da biblioteca, Draco e Ginny finalmente se separaram, em busca de ar. Ainda se abraçando, os dois estavam respirando um tanto pesadamente.

Draco pousou sua testa na dela. "Eu queria fazer isso desde que te vi hoje de manhã, ainda de pijama."

"Eu acho que queria que você fizesse isso."

"Para onde vamos a partir daqui?"

"Não tenho certeza. Não somos só nós. Nós temos de pensar em Drake e Angel também."

"Não seria melhor, para eles, se estivéssemos juntos?" Ele deduziu que isso tinha de ser melhor do que ter pais que não estavam juntos. Seria menos confuso para as crianças e isso só podia ser bom.

"Só se desse certo."

"Deu certo da última vez, não deu?"

"Deu? Foi você que foi embora," Ginny o lembrou, amargura corrompendo sua voz.

"Não sei o que dizer, Gin. Eu fiquei com medo, mas nunca deixei de te amar."

"Eu não sei o que dizer, Draco." Ginny sacudiu a cabeça enquanto se soltava dele e se afastava.

"Gin, por favor, sente-se." Draco a guiou pelos ombros até um banco na borda do coreto.

"Draco, tenho de pensar primeiro nas crianças. Não vou arriscar que elas se machuquem."

Draco afundou para seus joelhos diante dela e segurou as mãos dela nas suas antes de continuar. "Também não quero correr o risco de machucar as crianças, mas acho que arriscaríamos muito mais se não nos déssemos uma segunda chance." Draco pausou para respirar fundo. "Creia-me quanto eu digo que nunca deixei de te amar. Pensei em você noite e dia desde que te vi pela última vez, na noite da sua formatura. Você se lembra daquela noite?"

Ginny assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Com medo de falar, pois lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos e ela sabia que elas logo cairiam. Ela certamente se lembrava daquela noite, como ela poderia esquecer a noite em que os gêmeos foram concebidos?

"Eu parti então porque acreditava que era a coisa certa para você. Você tinha tantos planos para a sua vida e eu pensei que, se ficasse por perto, seria um obstáculo. E mais, eu precisava sair de Londres por mim mesmo, e não podia pedir que você desistisse da sua vida por mim." Draco pausou por um momento para limpar as lágrimas que agora corriam pelas bochechas de Ginny. "O destino nos uniu de novo, amor. Eu acho que devemos, se não só por nós mesmos, pelas crianças, nos dar uma segunda chance. Vai dar certo, Gin. Nós vamos dar certo."

"Draco, eu-" Ginny começou, mas não conseguiu continuar. Havia tantas coisas que ela queria dizer a ele, mas ela estava tão dominada pela emoção nesse ponto que as palavras lhe fugiram.

"Nós podemos começar bem devagar- se é isso o que você quer," Draco sugeriu, gentilmente envolvendo a cabeça dela com uma de suas mãos.

Ginny assentiu, dando-lhe um sorriso fraco antes de se inclinar para a sensação reconfortante do uma vez familiar toque dele. Um toque de que ela sentira falta durante os anos em que eles haviam estado separados.

"Você não vai se arrepender, Gin. Eu prometo. Nós vamos começar devagar e nos conhecermos novamente e ver para onde vamos a partir daí." Draco estava na lua por tê-la de volta e desta vez ele jurou nunca deixar que ela se fosse.

O casal ficou nos jardins até o fim da tarde. Eles estavam seguros no conhecimento de que as crianças estavam em boas mãos e nenhum deles tinha pressa de voltar para dentro.

Quando o sol começara a se aproximar do horizonte, foi Draco que quebrou o silêncio confortável que os envolvera por um bom tempo.

"Acho que devíamos entrar. O jantar será servido em breve, penso eu," ele sussurrou para Ginny, que descansava confortavelmente em seus braços.

"Precisamos?"

"Sim, precisamos, ou então meu Pai vai enviar uma equipe de busca." Draco sorriu contra o cabelo dela.

"Certo, suponho que precisamos." Ginny suspirou enquanto se levantava.

Draco se levantou e envolveu Ginny com os braços, abraçando-a com força, como se tivesse medo de soltá-la.

"Você sabe- nunca vou deixar você ir- nunca," Draco sussurrou no cabelo dela.

"Promete", Ginny sussurrou de volta.

"Eu prometo," Draco mal cochichou.

**-"-**

Quando Draco e Ginny reentraram na mansão, o resto da família estava se sentando à mesa para o jantar.

"Aí estão vocês! Ficaram lá fora a tarde _toda_?" Lúcio perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

"Sim, Pai. Eu mostrei a Gin todas as rosas da Mãe." Draco deu a Lúcio um olhar que Ginny não entendeu.

Havia, obviamente, um tipo de comunicação silenciosa acontecendo entre os dois bruxos, mas Ginny não conseguia decifrar o que estava sendo dito- os dois eram realmente bons em manter a expressão vazia.

"Draco, eu realmente preciso falar com minha Mãe. Ela está nos esperando e se não aparecermos ela ficará preocupada." Ginny interrompeu discretamente a comunicação silenciosa dos dois bruxos.

"Claro, Gin. Você pode usar a lareira da sala. Venha."

Tão logo eles entraram na sala de visitas, Ginny foi diretamente para a lareira e enfiou a mão no pote de mármore que continha o pó prateado. Ela atirou um punhado de pó de Flú no fogo e disse "_A Toca_".

"Mãe?" Ginny chamou da lareira da cozinha da Toca.

"Ginny, eu estava me perguntando onde vocês haviam se enfiado," Molly respondeu enquanto se aproximava da lareira.

"Mãe, nós vamos jantar na Mansão Malfoy. Vamos para casa depois. Okay?"

"Está tudo bem, querida?"

"Sim, Mãe. Está tudo bem. Nós tivemos um dia ótimo."

Com isso, ela se fora da cozinha da Toca e estava de volta à sala de visitas na Mansão Malfoy.

"Tudo bem, Gin?" Draco indagou enquanto a ajudava a se levantar e a abraçava.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso brilhante. "Ótimo! Tudo está perfeito."

Draco tinha a sensação de que ela não estava falando sobre a conversa que acabara de ter com a mãe, pelo que via na expressão dela. "Jantar, então? Acho que eles estão esperando por nós."

"Sim, isso seria ótimo."

Em vez de voltarem para a sala de jantar, eles ficaram onde estavam, fitando os olhos um do outro. Draco se inclinou, fechando a distância entre eles e capturando a boca dela em um beijo cheio de paixão fervente. Ginny gemeu em sua boca enquanto as mãos dele vagavam pelas costas dela, tocando cada centímetro delas, da base até o pescoço antes de soltá-la.

"Mmm- jantar," Draco disse em um rosnado baixo.

"Talvez nós devêssemos-" Ginny não concluiu seu pensamento; ela realmente preferia ficar ali com Draco.

"Sim, devemos. Antes que eu esqueça sobre ir com calma." Draco sorriu enquanto pegava sua mão e a conduzia de volta para a sala de jantar.

"Eu já estava considerando a possibilidade de mandar uma equipe de busca," Lúcio disse em voz arrastada quando o casal entrou na sala de jantar.

"Desculpem, a culpa foi minha. Minha Mãe adora conversar." Ginny se desculpou rapidamente.

"Está tudo bem, querida. Bem, vamos comer antes que os feitiços de aquecimento se gastem?" Narcisa a tranqüilizou.

Narcisa novamente tinha as crianças a seu lado e parecia estar se divertindo enquanto as ajudava. A conversa entre os adultos foi leve e social durante a refeição. Ginny percebera que Drake mal dissera uma palavra sequer desde que eles haviam entrado no aposento. Ele parecia um tanto distante e fechava o rosto quando olhava para Draco.

"Drake, querido, há algo errado?" Ginny perguntou preocupada quando sua carranca se acentuou. O garotinho parecia pronto a implodir a qualquer momento.

"Você deu um abraço especial na Mamãe," Drake gritou para Draco, sem desviar o seu olhar intenso por um segundo e ignorando a pergunta de Ginny.

O aposento caiu em silêncio, com exceção dos ruídos engasgados de Lúcio. Ele tomara um gole de vinho tinto no mesmo instante em que Drake explodira.

"O quê?" Draco estava tão atordoado pela acusação que deixou cair os seus talheres. _De onde diabos isso saiu?_

"Drake!" Ginny o avisou, mas sem sucesso. O olhar dele estava fixo em seu pai. Era como se ele sequer a ouvisse.

"Eu vi vocês! Você estava dando um abraço especial na _minha_ Mamãe! Eu vi!"

"Pai?" Draco olhou questionadoramente para Lúcio, que acabara de recuperar algum vestígio de controle.

"Uma vista adorável do jardim de rosas da sua mãe da janela da biblioteca." Lúcio insinuou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e o costumeiro sorriso de ironia no lugar.

"Entendi. Drake, acho que talvez tenhamos de ter outra conversa. Agora!" Draco disse a seu filho enquanto se levantava. "Pai, você se juntará a nós?"

"Talvez seja mais sábio você lidar sozinho com isso," Lúcio respondeu, deixando Draco sozinho.

"Tudo bem. Drake, venha comigo."

Ele estava um tanto indeciso quanto ao que dizer ao garotinho, que se levantara obedientemente e o seguira para fora do aposento.

"Nós vamos para o estúdio?" Drake perguntou.

"Não. Acho que a sala de visitas é um lugar adequado o suficiente." Draco respondeu enquanto entrava no aposento aquecido.

Drake o seguiu, mas parou perto da porta. A expressão no rosto do garotinho era de pura fúria- seus olhos haviam adquirido um tom cinza-azulado e seu rosto estava vermelho.

"Venha aqui," Draco mandou duramente. Ele decidira que a melhor forma de lidar com Drake era sendo firme e se isso não funcionasse, ele não sabia o que faria.

Drake adentrou o aposento ainda mais, parando a cerca de dois metros de seu pai. Eles permaneceram de pé, se estudando mutuamente, durante um bom tempo.

"Você se importa em explicar por que fez aquela cena no jantar?" Draco finalmente perguntou em um tom neutro.

"Eu vi você e a _minha_ Mamãe e você deu um abraço _especial_ nela!"

"O que te faz pensar que o que eu estava fazendo era um 'abraço especial'?" Draco foi incapaz de evitar o tom superior em sua voz.

"As suas mãos estavam no bumbum dela!" Drake cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"_O quê_? Isso não é um abraço especial!" Draco disse, a voz aguda. Ele estava perdendo o controle rapidamente. "Nós ainda estávamos vestidos, pelo amor de Merlin!"

"Eu nunca disse que vocês estavam sem roupas. Por que vocês iriam tirar a roupa?" O rosto de Drake se enrugou em confusão.

"Eu- Umm- Oh Merlin!" Draco percebeu que deixara escapar informações demais e agora ele tinha de sair da encrenca em que se metera.

"Papai?" Drake o pressionou, impaciente.

"Umm- sente-se, Drake. Vamos rever essa parte de abraços especiais," Draco sugeriu em tom derrotado.

Drake subiu no sofá e olhou em expectativa para Draco, que se sentou a seu lado. Ele pusera a cabeça nas mãos, se perguntando como explicar o que ele acabara de dizer.

"Certo, nós já sabemos que para fazer bebês é preciso dar um abraço especial em uma bruxa, certo?"

"Certo," Drake concordou cautelosamente.

"Certo, parte de um abraço especial é não estar vestido. Okay?" Draco disse rapidamente.

"Por quê?"

"Umm- Olha, Drake, você ainda não é velho o suficiente para mais detalhes. Quando você for mais velho, nós conversaremos de novo e então eu te explicarei tudo o que você quiser saber." Draco rezou para quem quer que estivesse ouvindo que Drake simplesmente esquecesse o assunto.

"Quando?"

"Quando você for velho o suficiente para saber."

"Quantos anos eu tenho que ter?"

"Umm- Talvez antes de você ir para Hogwarts," Draco respondeu vagamente.

"Mas isso vai demorar séculos!"

"É, eu sei." Draco deu um suspiro de alívio. Ele estava começando a esperar que Drake continuasse com o seu medo de germes de bruxa até os trinta anos.

"Mas-"

"Olha, Drake, se eu te contar mais alguma coisa, a sua mãe vai me enfeitiçar. Okay?" Draco suplicou para seu filho.

"Tudo bem." Drake sabia perfeitamente bem como sua mãe podia lançar um feitiço, tendo visto-a fazer isso com seus Tios muitas vezes. "Então o que você estava fazendo com a Mamãe?"

"Eu- umm- isso é- nós estávamos nos beijando, só isso," Draco finalmente gaguejou.

"Ah," Drake sorriu. "O Tio Rony e a Tia Pansy fazem isso."

"Bem, se você já os viu se beijando, por que você fez tanto drama?" Draco indagou, com exasperação evidente em sua voz.

"Não vi, só ouvi barulhos esquisitos do quarto do Tio Rony algumas vezes e ele fala que eles estão se beijando."

"É, aposto que sim. Vamos voltar para o jantar." Draco se levantou, esperando que não haveria mais perguntas desconfortáveis vindas de Drake.

"Estou morrendo de fome!"

"Ótimo, vamos comer, então."

Pai e filho voltaram para a silenciosa sala de jantar e retomaram seus lugares. Draco percebeu que o rosto de Ginny estava púrpura, mas sem ver os olhos dela, ele não podia dizer se era de fúria ou vergonha.

"Tudo certo, Gin?" Draco se inclinou para ela e sussurrou em sua orelha.

"Céus! Nunca passei tanta vergonha."

"Por quê? Não fizemos nada."

"Diga isso para o seu pai! Ele fica me olhando e dando sorrisinhos."

"Vou dar um jeito nisso. Tudo bem?"

"Acho bom-"

"Drake, por que você não conta para todos o que exatamente você viu eu e a Mamãe fazendo hoje à tarde?" Draco propôs para seu filho.

"Eles só 'tavam se beijando." Drake deu um muxoxo casual, enquanto pegava os talheres e se preparava para voltar a comer.

Lúcio olhou para Draco com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso irônico.

"Bom menino, Drake. Só beijando!" Draco disse claramente na direção de seu pai.

"Bem, penso que devíamos todos comer antes que tudo esfrie," Narcisa sugeriu. "E depois, talvez alguém possa me explicar exatamente o que é um 'abraço especial'."

"É assim que os bebês são feitos," Drake respondeu, sorrindo inocentemente para Narcisa.

"Como?" Narcisa exclamou.

"Depois, Cissa- eu explico tudo." Lúcio sorriu para ela.

Ginny observou atentamente o diálogo e ela juraria pelo túmulo de Merlin que, naquele exato instante, Lúcio estava flertando com sua esposa, na frente de todos- sua linguagem corporal dizia tudo.

"Está tudo bem, Avô. Eu posso explicar," Drake ofereceu.

"Esse não é um assunto adequado para o jantar, Drake," Lúcio disse firmemente.

"Ah, desculpa," Drake murmurou.

Depois do jantar, todos se retiraram para a sala de visitas. Draco e Ginny em um sofá de dois lugares perto da janela, Narcisa em uma cadeira, Lúcio em outra cadeira com Angel no colo e Drake no chão, diante do fogo.

"Avô, você pode contar uma história?" Angel pediu.

"Sim, suponho que sim. O que vocês querem ouvir?" Lúcio perguntou. Era algo que ele não fazia havia muitos anos, mas que apreciava imensamente.

"Uma história de dragão!"

"Certo, deixe-me ver." Lúcio fingiu ponderar. "Era uma vez uma linda bruxa, de adoráveis cabelos longos e loiros, e ela vivia em uma grande mansão com seus pais e suas duas irmãs mais velhas. Essa linda bruxa também ia à escola. Era uma escola muito especial para Magia e Bruxaria. Enquanto ela estava na escola, conheceu um bruxo muito poderoso, que também tinha cabelo longo e loiro-"

Nesse momento, uma risadinha mal disfarçada veio de Narcisa.

"Você vai ter de desculpar a sua Avó, querida. Parece que ela acha a minha história engraçada," Lúcio disse em voz arrastada, olhando divertidamente de relance para Narcisa. "Agora, onde eu estava? Ah sim! A linda bruxa se apaixonou perdidamente pelo bruxo poderoso e belo. Eles eram inseparáveis, ela ia a todos os jogos de Quadribol dele, ela se sentava ao lado dele enquanto ele jogava xadrez de bruxos e eles sempre tomavam juntos as refeições no Salão Principal, freqüentemente passeando ao redor do Lago depois delas. Mas, o bruxo poderoso e belo era um pouco mais velho que a linda bruxa, então ele se formou na escola especial de Magia e Bruxaria antes dela, deixando-a sozinha na escola enquanto ele trabalhava para a família. Ela ficou terrivelmente solitária e ele também sentia falta dela, mesmo tentando visitá-la o mais freqüentemente possível e lhe mandando corujas o tempo todo com pequenos presentes. Embora pareceu levar uma eternidade, a bela bruxa finalmente se formou em sua escola. Naquele mesmo, o bruxo poderoso e belo ficou de joelhos diante dela, declarou-lhe seu amor eterno e pediu-lhe sua mão em casamento. A bela bruxa aceitou, claro, e o bruxo poderoso e belo pôs um anel enorme em seu dedo, maior dos que ela já havia visto-"

"Ele costumava me contar a mesma história quando eu era pequeno," Draco sussurrou para Ginny.

"Ele parece- bem, como ele-" Ginny começou, incerta quanto a como dizer o que queria.

"Como se ele se importasse com eles?" Draco ajudou seus pensamentos.

"Bem- sim."

"Eu posso te garantir, ele ama os gêmeos. Angel já o tem na palma de sua mãozinha e Drake provavelmente é mais parecido com ele do que eu."

"Acho que sim. É que me choca vê-lo agindo desta forma. Eu nunca teria adivinhado que ele podia ser tão-" Ginny não conseguiu pensar na palavra certa para completar seus pensamentos.

"Gentil?" Draco sugeriu.

"Bem, sim, é que parece- estranho."

"Não para mim."

"Oh- veja, acho que Angel adormeceu."

"Umm- Pai, acho que você está perdendo o seu público," Draco disse baixo para não perturbar Angel.

Lúcio suspirou, olhando para a expressão doce de sua neta adormecida. "Você também nunca passava do casamento."

Narcisa se levantara para checar Drake, que não se movia de sua posição diante do fogo havia algum tempo. "Drake também dormiu. Draco, por que você não o leva para um dos quartos de hóspedes?"

"Ele está bem onde está, sra Malfoy. Ele faz isso o tempo todo em casa," Ginny disse.

"Bem se você tem certeza, querida."

"Absoluta, deixá-lo aí impedirá que ele seja perturbado duas vezes."

"Pai, você quer que eu pegue a Angel?" Draco inquiriu.

"Não, está tudo bem. Acho que dou conta." Lúcio se ergueu desajeitadamente da cada com Angel nos braços. "Deixo-a no sofá?"

"Sim, obrigada," Ginny respondeu sorrindo.

Quando Lúcio foi deixá-la no sofá, a garotinha se perturbou levemente. "Avô, você não terminou a história,"

"Nós terminamos uma outra vez, linda."

Angel bocejou. "Avô?"

"Sim, Angelique?"

"Eu te amo!" Angel passou seus pequenos braços ao redor do pescoço dele e lhe deu um beijo molhado na bochecha, antes que sua cabeça caísse na almofada que ele deixara ali.

"Eu também te amo, Angelique," Lúcio murmurou, sorrindo calorosamente, mas a garotinha já estava profundamente adormecida novamente.

N/T

yay!

Devo confessar uma coisa, nunca soube o que colocar nessas notas de fim de capítulo...

Anyways, espero que gostem do capítulo e deixem reviews!

HunterChild


	22. O Problema Em Voar

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora: **HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS**

**O PROBLEMA EM VOAR**

Na manhã seguinte, Ginny estava sentada à mesa da cozinha, contando à sua mãe como fora sua visita à Mansão Malfoy.

"Os Malfoys foram realmente gentis. Não foi de forma alguma como eu esperava." Ginny contou a Molly, com uma xícara de chá nas mãos. "Lúcio pareceu caloroso e afetuoso- foi realmente bizarro."

"Isso é bom, querida. Pelo menos as crianças poderão visitá-los." Molly estava um tanto aliviada por tudo ter ido bem. Seria mais fácil para Ginny, a longo prazo, se ela se desse bem com a família de Draco.

"É, eles se divertiram muito," Ginny admitiu enquanto olhava pela janela da cozinha para assisti-los brincando no jardim. "Eu também os convidei para a festa de aniversário."

"Ah, você acha que foi uma boa decisão?" Molly indagou, a voz preocupada. Era de conhecimento geral na sociedade bruxa que Arthur Weasley e Lúcio Malfoy não se entendiam de forma alguma.

"Eu tive de convidá-los! A sra Malfoy perguntou o que eu havia planejado para o aniversário dos gêmeos e eu disse a ela, sem sequer pensar, que nós usualmente tínhamos uma festa com a família. Simplesmente não me ocorreu que eles iriam querer vir. Ela ficou quieta, e foi como se tivesse ficado desapontada, ou algo do tipo. Mãe, eu tinha de convidá-los- eu me senti péssima."

"O que te fez pensar que eles não iriam querer vir?" Molly sabia por experiência própria que só a morte a manteria longe de seus netos, especialmente no aniversário deles.

"Mãe, eles moram em uma mansão com elfos domésticos para atenderem a todos os seus desejos. Eles são tão diferentes de nós. Eu acho que pensei que eles não iriam querer vir aqui."

"Ou talvez você não queria que eles viessem aqui depois de ver como eles vivem?"

"Céus, não, Mãe! Eu não tenho vergonha de como vivemos. É só que- bem, tem o que papai acha de Lúcio. Eles nunca se entenderam e-" Ginny começou com uma negação veemente, mas então se interrompeu.

"Eu posso lidar com o seu pai e os seus irmãos, então não se preocupe com eles. Se os Malfoys querem vir à festa, nós daremos um jeito."

"Obrigada, Mãe. Eu realmente quero que dê tudo certo."

"Vai dar tudo certo. E o Draco?"

"Ele também se divertiu," Ginny respondeu indiferentemente.

"Eu ouvi vocês chegarem ontem à noite, querida." Um sorriso de entendimento se esgueirou para os traços de Molly.

"Oh-" Ginny enrubesceu levemente quando percebeu o que sua mãe tinha ouvido. "Nós nos decidimos dar outra chance, mas estamos indo com calma."

"Isso é ótimo, mas você pode me dizer por que vocês estão voltando?"

"Bom, porque queremos. Nós ainda nos amamos, Mãe."

"Ótimo, desde que seja por vocês e não pelas crianças. Relacionamentos que dependem de crianças não dão certos. Vocês sabem disso, não sabem?"

"Sim, Mãe. Nós dois sabemos e não, essa definitivamente não é o motivo pelo qual estamos voltando."

"Ginny, por quanto tempo vocês ficaram juntos antes?" Molly não tinha conhecimento algum sobre o relacionamento prévio de Ginny com o pai de seus filhos.

"Quase dois anos."

"Quem sabia?" Ela estava desapontada por sua filha não ter confiado nela.

"Só algumas pessoas- sonserinos." Ginny se sentia mais que envergonhada por ter escondido seu relacionamento anterior com Draco de sua família.

"Entendo."

"Mãe, eu não podia contar a ninguém. E Draco também não. Mas nós tínhamos que ficar juntos- nós nos apaixonamos."

"Eu entendo, querida." Molly sorriu para sua filha. O que estava feito estava feito e ela não podia mudar o passado, então não havia motivos para viver nele.

"Papai!" Elas ouviram Angel dizer excitadamente no jardim.

"Parece que o Draco está aqui." Molly se levantou para ver melhor o jardim.

"Mmm-" Foi tudo o que Ginny murmurou enquanto se levantava e saía da casa.

Ela assistiu Angel e Drake correrem até Draco. Quando eles estavam perto o suficiente, Angel se jogou em seus braços, não lhe deixando outra escolha a não ser pegá-la no colo antes de continuar seguindo para a casa. Ginny o assistiu bagunçar o cabelo de Drake, então pegar sua mão e os três entraram no jardim.

"Bom dia, amor." Draco a cumprimentou com um sorriso largo.

"Dia." Ela ficou surpresa com os sentimentos que correram pelo seu corpo com a aparição dele.

"Agora, você vai ficar chateado se eu der um beijo de oi na sua mãe?" Draco perguntou a Drake enquanto punha Angel no chão.

"Bom- acho que não, mas só um." Drake lhe disse seriamente.

"Só um beijo, eu prometo," Draco tranqüilizou-o enquanto tomava Ginny nos braços e abaixava a cabeça até a dela.

Ginny estava sufocando uma risadinha. "Você precisava mesmo pedir permissão?"

"Melhor prevenir do que remediar. O hematoma na minha perna ainda não sumiu."

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele encontrou os seus lábios em um beijo delicado. Sua mão desceu pelas costas dela, mas não ficou ali por muito tempo antes que uma pequena mão a agarrasse e a afastasse.

"Você encostou no bumbum dela de novo!" Drake acusou. "Isso é um amasso!"

"Desculpa, cara, esqueci." Draco piscou para seu filho, que fez um barulho desgostoso no fundo da garganta.

"Você tem que soltar a mamãe agora," Drake lhe disse impacientemente.

"Está bem- está bem, já soltei." Draco ergueu as mãos no ar.

"O que nós vamos fazer hoje, Papai?" Angel indagou.

"Bem, eu preciso conversar a sós com a sua mãe sobre uma idéia que eu tive, okay?"

"Por que nós dois não e vocês dois podem continuar brincando enquanto nós conversamos?" Ginny sugeriu.

"A gente pode ir junto?" Angel pediu.

"Como eu posso falar _a sós_ com a sua mãe se vocês forem junto?" perguntou Draco, sorrindo para ela.

"Oh, okay." Angel suspirou em resignação.

Ginny conduziu Draco para o interior da casa e o atacou assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles.

"Que jogo nós estamos jogando?" Ginny exigiu.

Draco franziu a testa em confusão. "Jogo? Acho que não entendi-"

"Drake?"

"Ah- ele quer te proteger, Gin. Deixe-o pensar que estamos seguindo as regras dele por algum tempo," Draco respondeu. Na realidade, Draco estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para agradar ao seu filho e evitar mais 'Negócios Secretos de Bruxos' envolvendo 'abraços especiais'. Ele simplesmente não se achava capaz de lidar com outra rodada de '_por quês_' ou, pior, '_comos_'.

"Ah, entendi. Então as únicas vezes em que posso te agarrar são quando ele não está por perto, é?" Ginny ronronou enquanto corria as mãos pelo peito dele.

"Bom dia, sra Weasley," Draco disse alegremente para a bruxa, que observava o casal da cozinha.

"Bom dia, Draco. É bom vê-lo de novo," Molly respondeu, sorrindo largamente para o casal.

"Umm- Mãe, não sabia que você ainda estava aí." O rosto de Ginny ficou vermelho vivo e se afastou de Draco.

"Oh, não se importem comigo. Tenho coisas para fazer," Molly respondeu enquanto desaparecia escada acima, dando espaço a Ginny e Draco.

"Agora, onde eu estava?" Ginny murmurou enquanto se aproximava novamente de Draco, deslizando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

"Bem aqui-" Draco disse em um rosnar baixo antes de reivindicar os lábios dela em um beijo intenso.

"Papai, vocês já terminaram? O que a gente vai fazer?" Drake disse do jardim.

"Não, querido. Ainda não," Ginny respondeu antes de erguer a cabeça e clamar os lábios agora amuados de Draco.

"Vocês estão se agarrando de novo?" Drake disse, fazendo com que o casal se separasse novamente.

"Não, cara. Só conversando," Draco respondeu. "Eu juro, Gin, ele sabe," ele acrescentou em um sussurro.

"Você vai ter que ter outra conversa com ele."

"Eu estava tentando evitar isso. A cada vez que 'conversamos', parece que as coisas pioram."

"Bem, ele precisa entender e esse é o seu departamento."

"Eu sei. Vou pensar um pouco nisso e ver se consigo alguma coisa para ao menos impedi-lo de nos interromper."

"Isso seria bom!" Ginny sorriu. "Agora, o que você tinha planejado para hoje?"

"Bem, eu pensei que podíamos ir voar. Você ainda consegue usar uma vassoura, certo?"

"É claro que eu ainda consigo usar uma vassoura."

"Ótimo, quer provar?" Draco a desafiou jocosamente.

"Claro!"

"Bom! Vamos contar às crianças, antes que Drake entre aqui para resgatá-la das minhas garras." Draco deu em seguida uma risada jocosa e maligna.

"Mmm- nós provavelmente devíamos fazer isso, mas você não preferiria ficar aqui? Só você e eu?" Ginny respondeu suavemente enquanto pousava a cabeça no peito dele"

"Ooh- sua sedutora maligna!" Draco riu. "Vamos, eu odiaria ver o que meu filho faria comigo se achasse que eu comprometi a sua virtude."

"Certo, eu acho que não é uma boa idéia arriscar. Não é bonito quando ele perde o controle." Ginny riu com ele.

Eles voltaram ao jardim de mãos dadas. Draco não deixou de ver o olhar desgostoso que Drake lhe deu, mas não soltou a mão de Ginny.

"Quem quer ir voar?" Draco perguntou às crianças.

"Sério, Papai? A gente pode ir voar?" Drake se esqueceu imediatamente de continuar desgostoso por seu pai estar de mãos dadas com sua mãe.

"Yep, sua Mãe disse que sim e ela até vai com a gente."

"Yippee!" Drake disse agudamente enquanto pulava para cima e para baixo.

Ginny foi até o armário de vassouras para pegar a sua vassoura, além de duas das mais velhas para os gêmeos. Draco tirou sua vassoura do bolso e pronunciou o feitiço _'Engorgio'_ para trazer sua 'Lightning Bolt 5000' ao tamanho original.

"Wow! Papai, você tem uma 'Lightning Bolt 5000'!" Drake rodeou a vassoura, admirando-a de todos os ângulos.

"Você quer andar nela?" Draco sussurrou para Drake.

"Claro que sim!" Drake estava excitado.

"Okay, mas eu acho que sua mãe não vai deixar, então nós vamos tomar o nosso tempo e eu vou me certificar de que você dê uma volta nela. Tudo bem?" Draco lhe deu uma piscadela conspiratória.

"Obrigado, Papai." Drake tentou retribuir a piscadela, mas só conseguiu contorcer um lado de seu rosto.

Eles passaram boa parte da manhã no ar, com as crianças ora em suas vassouras perto do chão ou se revezando com as crianças para voar alto sobre a propriedade. Na hora do almoço, Molly tocou um sino antigo que estava encantado com o 'Sonorus'. Ao contrário do dia anterior, o almoço foi simples, com sopa e sanduíches servidos com suco de abóbora.

"Papai?" Drake indicou os jardins com a cabeça.

Draco piscou para ele e sussurrou de volta, "Eu não esqueci."

"Você não esqueceu o quê?" Ginny sabia quando bruxos estavam planejando alguma coisa. Afinal de contas, ela testemunhara seus irmãos gêmeos fazendo planos e aprontando toda a sua vida.

"Nada, amor, absolutamente nada," Draco disse, fingindo inocência.

"Drake?" Ginny o perfurou com o seu olhar.

"Nada, Mamãe, absolutamente nada!" Ele imitou seu pai quase que perfeitamente.

Ginny suspirou. "Então por que eu tenho a sensação de que vocês estão dois aprontando alguma coisa?"

"Ora essa, amor, o que nós poderíamos aprontar?" Draco tentou usar a sua expressão mais inocente com ela.

"Não sei, mas podem ter certeza de que se vocês forem aprontar alguma, eu descobrirei!" Ginny lhe prometeu, sem acreditar um minuto sequer na sua expressão inocente.

"Draco, você vem pro almoço domingo?" Molly indagou.

"Umm- Domingo?" Draco franziu a testa. Ginny não dissera nada sobre domingo.

"Oh- esqueci. Uma vez por mês, a família toda se reúne para almoçar aqui na Toca." Ela se esquecera completamente de falar com Draco.

"É claro que você está convidado, Draco. Afinal de contas, você é da família." Molly estava sorrindo, mas seu tom dizia que ele não tinha escolha.

"Claro, almoço no domingo, parece ótimo." Draco não perdera a mensagem do tom de Molly- o assunto não estava aberto para discussão, era esperado que ele fosse e ponto. Ele não sabia se ficava agradado por ser considerado da família tão rapidamente ou se ficava aterrorizado, visto que todos os irmãos dela estariam ali, e dada a reação de Rony na outra manhã, ele só podia imaginar o que o resto achava dele.

"Ótimo!" Molly sorriu largamente enquanto limpava os restos do almoço.

"Eu vou ajudar minha mãe, okay?" Ginny lhe disse.

"Claro, Drake e eu vamos dar uma limpada rápida nas vassouras." Draco não pôde pensar em nada mais como desculpa para que ele e seu filho ficassem sozinhos lá fora.

"Uma limpada?" Ginny questionou.

"É- a 'Lightning Bolt'. Ele está me implorando para dar uma polida nela." Draco cutucou Drake, esperando que ele tivesse a idéia de confirmar sua história.

"Polir a vassoura?" Drake questionou, os olhos arregalados em confusão. Ele não queria polir a vassoura, ele queria andar nela.

"Por que nós não vamos agora, filho?" Draco disse muito objetivamente.

"Umm- tudo bem, Papai." Drake ainda estava confuso, tinha alguma coisa errada com o seu pai- ele estava agindo de forma estranha.

"Nos vemos daqui a pouco, então," Draco disse a Ginny antes de se inclinar e beijar sua bochecha.

"Tudo bem." Ginny sorriu para ela mesma. Definitivamente havia alguma coisa entre aqueles dois.

Draco e Drake voltaram a sair da casa, indo para onde eles tinham deixado as vassouras.

"Eu não vou limpar nenhuma vassoura," Drake disse imediatamente para Draco.

Draco sorriu para ele. "Eu só disse aquilo para a sua mãe para que nós pudéssemos vir aqui fora antes dela e para que você pudesse dar uma volta na minha vassoura."

"Ah-" Drake considerou a resposta de seu pai. "Papai, ela sabe que nós vamos aprontar alguma coisa."

"O que te faz dizer isso?" Draco franziu a testa.

"Eu sei, pela cara que ela fez."

"Ah, e que cara seria essa?" Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha para seu filho.

"Era a mesma cara que a Vovó faz quando o Tio Fred e o Tio Jorge vão aprontar alguma coisa," Drake lhe informou enquanto assentia solenemente.

"Tudo bem, então talvez ela saiba que nós vamos aprontar alguma. Nós só vamos ter que ser rápidos para você dar uma volta ou então não vai dar."

Drake montou a vassoura de seu pai e se afastou instantaneamente do chão. Draco ficou surpreso com o quão bom o garotinho era. Ele definitivamente conseguia lidar com a vassoura.

"Draco Malfoy!" Ginny gritou agudamente enquanto cruzava o jardim.

Draco se encolheu. Eles estavam definitivamente encrencados agora, se o tom da voz dela dizia alguma coisa.

"O meu filho está na sua vassoura de corrida?"

"Ele está indo muito bem, amor."

"Draco, será que vou ter que repetir, ele só tem quatro anos- oh céus, olha o quão alto ele está-"

"Provavelmente te ouviu assim mesmo," Draco resmungou sob sua respiração.

"Drake, você volte aqui agora mesmo!" Ginny gritou.

"Gin, ele está bem. Ele está lidando bem com aquela vassoura."

"Draco, ele é um bebê! Ele pode cair!" Ginny estava ficando claramente zangada.

"Tudo bem, eu vou subir na sua vassoura e vou guiá-lo até o chão, okay?"

"Tudo bem! Só me traga ele aqui agora!"

_Merlin, ela muda de humor mais rápido do que eu consigo falar_, Draco pensou enquanto montava na vassoura dela e decolava. Assim que ele diminuiu a distância entre ele e Drake, ele chamou-o. "Vamos, cara, hora de descer."

"A Mamãe está brava mesmo?"

"Está, mas ela está mais brava comigo do que com você."

Os dois bruxos desceram graciosamente e aterrisaram a pouca distância de uma Ginny furiosa. Tão logo os pés deles tocaram o chão, ela correu para eles.

"Drake, bebê! Você está bem?" Ginny se ajoelhou diante dele e começou a checá-lo fisicamente.

"Mamãe, eu só dei uma volta. Eu não me machuquei." Drake tentou afastar as mãos dela.

"Eu quero que você prometa que nunca mais vai voar daquele jeito."

"Mas, Mamãe, eu gosto de voar! É muito bom!"

"É perigoso, Drake. Qualquer coisa podia ter acontecido- você podia ter caído."

"Não é perigoso e eu não posso cair se eu me segurar como o Tio Harry me mostrou."

"Não discuta comigo, Drake. Se eu digo que é perigoso, é perigoso."

Em sua fúria, ela perdeu o olhar trocado entre pai e filho. Draco sacudira levemente a cabeça quando Drake rebatera.

Drake suspirou pesadamente e rolou os olhos. "Tudo bem, Mamãe. É perigoso se você diz que é."

"Não role os olhos para mim!" Ginny começou de novo.

"Desculpa, Mamãe," Drake murmurou. Ele só queria que aquela bronca terminasse.

A pequena família passou o resto da tarde junta. Eles deram uma caminhada até um riacho próximo, jogaram com as crianças e até mesmo deram outra volta com as vassouras. Draco tentou falar diversas vezes com Ginny sobre o vôo de Drake, mas ela não o ouvia, dizendo que ela já se decidira e não mudaria de decisão tão cedo.

Molly convidou Draco a ficar para o jantar, e ele quase declinou, até que ela lhe informou que Rony jantaria fora com Pansy, então não haveria problema algum. Ao ouvir isso, ele aceitou prontamente ficar para a refeição. Depois, ele ajudou Ginny a pôr as crianças na cama. Então, eles finalmente puderam passar algum tempo juntos. Algo que ele já começara a prezar.

N/T

yay! chappie novo!

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, pq o botãozinho roxo (lindo ele, né?) continua não mordendo!

HunterChild


	23. Sonserinos

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora: **HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS**

**SONSERINOS**

O domingo chegou rápido demais para Draco. Ele e Ginny haviam passado os últimos dias com as crianças. Eles haviam feito tudo juntos, desde dar uma simples caminhada até compras no Beco Diagonal. Bem, Ginny e Angel fizeram compras enquanto Draco e Drake exploravam a Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol.

Agora, ele estava tomando o desjejum em sua casa, contemplando o que poderia acontecer naquele dia. Ele sabia muito bem que os irmãos de Ginny não ficariam felizes em vê-lo e que ele poderia ser submetido a algumas palavras muito grosseiras, se não ações, em suas mãos. Ele ainda tinha algumas horas até as onze, quando iria para a Toca, para formular seus planos de retaliação para tantos cenários quanto ele pudesse imaginar. Ele sabia que, fosse o que fosse que ele bolasse, nunca seria o suficiente, não contra uma família predominantemente masculina daquele tamanho.

A coisa era que, nos últimos dias, ele começara a perceber que, o que quer que os irmãos de Ginny lhe fizessem- ele teria merecido e um pouco mais. Ele era o responsável por ter engravidado a irmãzinha caçula deles e, soubesse ele ou não, isso era irrelevante. Draco começara a pensar em como ele reagiria se fosse Angel no lugar de Ginny e os pensamentos que correram por sua mente eram, algumas vezes, assustadores até para ele.

Ele tinha o Profeta Diário aberto à sua frente, mas não prestava real atenção ao impresso. A manhã estava passando rapidamente- rápido demais para o gosto dele.

"A que horas você vai para a casa dos Weasleys?" Lúcio inquiriu.

"Às onze, Pai."

"Preocupado?"

Draco desistiu de fingir que lia o jornal e dirigiu toda a sua atenção a seu pai. "Um pouco. É uma família grande de bruxos."

"Você tem algum plano?"

"Alguns, dependendo do cenário, mas não sei se devo retaliar. Quero dizer, se fosse com Angel- eu mataria o bastardo que a tocasse e eu esperaria que Drake sentisse o mesmo.

"Você é um pai," Lúcio lhe disse com orgulho. Era a primeira vez que ele ouvia Draco expressar qualquer forma de pensamento paternal e ouvir aquilo fora um grande alívio. Ele havia começado a pensar que seu filho via seus filhos como meros brinquedos.

"Sim, eu sei."

"Intimidante?"

"Um pouco."

"Alguns conselhos- sobreviva ao dia de hoje com a sua dignidade intacta, pelo bem dos seus filhos. Duvido de que eles tentarão algo muito severo, com as crianças por perto. Se eles tentarem, não consigo imaginar a srta Weasley aceitando tranqüilamente as palhaçadas deles. Eu, por exemplo, não quereria ficar no caminho do temperamento daquele mulher." Lúcio sorriu para seu filho. Aquele dia seria muito importante para qualquer futuro relacionamento que ele tivesse com seus filhos, era importantíssimo que corresse tudo bem, pelo seu bem, assim como pelo deles.

"Obrigado, Pai. Estou certo de que estou me preocupando por nada e você está certo sobre o temperamento de Gin- não é bom ficar no caminho dele." Draco sorriu de volta. Ele se lembrava bem de todas as vezes em que recebera toda a intensidade de sua força.

"Querido, por que você não leva algumas rosas para a sra Weasley? Acredito que os botões rosas estão impressionantes hoje." Narcisa sugeriu.

"Obrigado, Mãe."

"Ótimo! Vou fazer com que Millie as prepare." Narcisa saiu do aposento para arranjar as flores.

As dez horas e quarenta e cinco chegaram rapidamente e era hora de abandonar a segurança da Mansão, para enfrentar o desconhecido da Toca. Draco estava no saguão, flores na mão, pronto para ir- ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada para atrasar sua partida.

**-"-**

Ginny estava na cozinha, ajudando Molly com os preparativos para o almoço. Ela estivera um tanto agitada durante toda a manhã, e com bons motivos. Rony chegaria em breve, tendo ido buscar Pansy. Draco chegaria às onze. O resto dos seus irmãos, suas esposas e filhos chegariam por volta do mesmo horário- tanta coisa podia dar errado. Tudo o que ela queria era que todos pudessem se dar bem com Draco e deixá-los desenvolver ainda mais o seu relacionamento.

Os dias anteriores haviam sido maravilhosos. Na maior parte do tempo, havia sido só eles quatro, mas em algumas vezes Molly ou Narcisa também estariam ali, dependendo de onde eles passassem o dia. Ginny estava começando a pensar que Draco estava certo quanto a Drake, parecia que todas as vezes que ela e Draco ficavam a menos de trinta centímetros um do outro, ele aparecia e lembrava Draco de que ele estava de olho. A criança devia ter um sexto sentido.

"Querida, está tudo bem?" Indagou Molly com voz preocupada.

"Tudo ótimo, Mãe." Ginny forçou um sorriso.

"Ginny?"

"E se os rapazes-"

"Eu falei com cada um deles e expliquei toda a situação. Todos eles sabem que Draco não sabia sobre os gêmeos. E mais, eu avisei que se eles tentassem alguma de suas gracinhas, eles teriam de se entender comigo."

"Isso não os impediu no passado."

"Hoje é diferente e todas as crianças estarão por perto, então é improvável que algum deles tenha a chance de aprontar alguma.

"Acho que sim-"

"Bem, eles vão começar a chegar logo. Acho que já acabamos, por agora."

_São quase dez e meia, mais meia hora de paz_. Ginny mal acabara de terminar seu pensamento quando ouviu pessoas chegando na sala via Flú. Quando ela esboçou ir cumprimentar sua família, a porta dos fundos foi escancarada por Rony, que entrou seguido por Pansy.

"Ginny, não te vejo há séculos!" Pansy cumprimentou a bruxa com um rápido abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

"É, estive ocupada."

"Ocupada como?" Pansy perguntou atrevidamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Não desse jeito." Ginny deu uma risadinha enquanto dava um tapa jocoso no braço de Pansy.

"Eu espero que não!" Rony interveio raivosamente. "Se aquela doninha suja acha, por um minuto sequer, que pode pôr as mãos em você, ele está-"

"Rony!" Ginny achou que precisava dar um basta nele imediatamente. "EU sou uma mulher adulta e capaz de tomar as minhas próprias decisões. Se eu decidir ir para a cama com todos os jogadores do Puddlemere United, você não vai poder fazer nada quanto a isso."

Rony a encarou. Seu rosto estava vermelho brilhante, sua boca se abrindo e fechando, incapaz de articular o que passava por sua mente.

"Você sabe, ele não teria tantos problemas com isso se você decidisse ir para a cama com os jogadores do Chudley Cannons, Gin," Jorge disse da porta.

"O quê- Eu- Você-" Rony gaguejou, completamente fora de si com fúria.

"Acho que vou levá-lo para dar uma volta. Ver se consigo acalmá-lo um pouco," Pansy sugeriu discretamente enquanto pegava o braço de Rony e começava a levá-lo para fora da cozinha.

"Ele esteve assim a semana inteira?" Fred jogou a cabeça na direção das costas de Rony.

"É, todas as vezes que nos vimos," Ginny respondeu. Felizmente, ela não vira Rony muitas vezes durante aquela semana. Ou ela estava fora com Draco ou Rony estava fora com Pansy, mas todas as vezes que eles se cruzaram, uma discussão se seguira.

"Dia, todo mundo!" Harry disse enquanto entrava pela porta dos fundos.

Vários murmúrios de 'dia, Harry, Hermione' vieram do número cada vez maior de pessoas na cozinha Weasley.

"O que está acontecendo com Rony e Pansy?" Harry os percebera do outro lado do jardim conversando.

"Malfoy!" Fred lhe informou.

"Ah-" Harry respondeu. Ele ouvira Rony resmungando e discutindo sobre o homem durante a semana toda. Dizer-lhe várias vezes que aquilo não era problema dele não parecera ajudar.

"Certo, meninos, você podem arrumar a mesa lá fora? Acho que é melhor comermos lá fora, já que o sol está quente hoje." Molly começou a distribuir ordens ao entrar na cozinha, depois de cumprimentar todos e cada um de seus netos.

"Claro, Mãe. Vamos lá, vamos fazer isso," Gui disse enquanto assumia o comando.

Todos os homens foram para o jardim e começaram a levitar a mobília do celeiro. Rony foi até lá lentamente, depois de ser sido acalmado por Pansy.

"Você vai se controlar quando ele chegar aqui, certo?" Gui perguntou ao seu irmão mais novo.

"É o Malfoy, Gui," Rony protestou.

"Ouça, irmãozinho. É a escolha de Gin. A Mãe disse que ela realmente gosta dele e, babaca ou não, nós temos de aceitá-lo. Certo?"

"Eu sei disso, mas- Malfoy?"

"Rony, você sabe o que a Mãe disse.

"Sei, sei- ela não quer nos _ver_ fazendo nada com ela." Rony deu a Gui um olhar digno de um sonserino.

"É, mas eu tomaria muito cuidado, se eu fosse você. Ele é amigo da Pansy, não é?" Gui disse enquanto observava sua esposa, Fleur, sair para o jardim conversando animadamente com Pansy. "Tem certeza que você agüenta um racionamento, cara?"

"Ela não faria isso- ela morreria se ficasse sem."

"Não tenha tanta certeza. As mulheres são malignas."

O jardim estava se enchendo rapidamente com Weasleys, visto que todos iam para lá. Os adultos se fixaram ao redor da mesa comprida com os bebês e as crianças mais velhas corriam pelo jardim, gritando umas com as outras. Ginny estava de olho na estrada que levava até a Toca, esperando pela aparição de Draco.

"Hey, Gin! Como vai?" Charlie disse enquanto se deixava cair na cadeira ao lado dela.

"Oi, Charlie," Ginny respondeu calorosamente.

"Então, você tem visto muito o Malfoy ultimamente?" Charlie já sabia a resposta, tendo sido informado por sua mãe.

"É, está sendo bom." Ginny sabia que, de todos os seus irmãos, ela podia contar sempre com Charlie e Gui para apoiar qualquer decisão que tomasse, apesar de como eles se sentissem pessoalmente.

"Ótimo, desde que continue assim."

Ginny sorriu calorosamente para ele enquanto ele a puxava para um abraço.

"Você sabe que nós só queremos que você seja feliz."

"Eu sei."

"Papai!" Angel deu um grito agudo enquanto corria pela estrada em direção a Draco.

"É melhor eu ir ter com ele, antes que Rony tenha alguma idéia."

Angel já alcançara Draco. Ele a pegara no colo e agora a carregava em direção a Ginny.

"Bom dia," Ginny disse sorrindo brilhantemente, ocultando seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

"Dia, linda." Draco se inclinou para dar um beijo casto nos lábios dela.

"Você está pronto?"

"Na verdade, não, mas vamos até o fim."

"Minha Mãe avisou a todos para se comportarem," Ginny lhe disse. "Mas ainda resta ver se eles vão se comportar ou não."

"Está tudo bem, Gin. Posso lidar com o que quer que eles aprontem," ele lhe garantiu, com uma bravata falsa. "Onde está o Drake?"

"Ele está brigando com o Beau," Angel disse displicentemente.

"Ele está o quê?" Draco olhou questionadoramente para Ginny.

"Está tudo bem. Eles sempre fazem isso quando estão juntos, é só de brincadeira." Ginny não pôde conter o riso ao ver a expressão no rosto dele.

"Quem é Beau?" Draco indagou.

"O filho de Gui, ele fará seis anos este ano."

Molly e Arthur haviam ido até o fim do jardim para cumprimentar Draco.

"Draco, é bom vê-lo de novo," Molly exclamou.

"Sra Weasley, umm- Estas são para você. Minha Mãe pensou que você as apreciaria." Draco lhe passou o grande buquê de rosas.

"Que lindas! Bem agradeça à sua mãe pela consideração."

"Eu o farei. Sr Weasley, senhor." Draco ofereceu a mão para o bruxo.

"Draco, espero que você esteja pronto para isso." Arthur sorriu para ele. Só Merlin sabia o que seus garotos poderiam fazer.

"Absolutamente, estive ansioso por isso." Draco embelezou a verdade, pelo bem da etiqueta.

Conforme eles se aproximavam da casa, todos os olhos caíram sobre Draco. Cada membro da família estava esperando que alguém fizesse o primeiro movimento.

"Papai!" Drake atirou os braços ao redor das pernas de Draco.

"Hey, Drake." Draco o cumprimentou bagunçando os seus cabelos e pôs Angel no chão, ao lado dele.

"Umm- Vocês todos se lembram do Draco." Ginny parecia um pouco nervosa enquanto apertava a sua mão. "Draco, esse é o Gui, sua esposa, Fleur, e filhos, Beau, Courtney e Eloise. Esses são Charlie e Anya e seus filhos são Matthew, Colin, Declan e Jelena é o bebê no colo da minha Mãe. Você se lembra de Percy e Penélope; seus filhos são Brittany e Aiden. Fred e Angelina você conhece, os gêmeos deles estão logo ali, Harley e Ramsey. Jorge se casou com Katie e esse bebezinho chama Alastair. É claro, você conhece Rony, Pansy, Harry e Hermione. Acho que é só."

Ginny disparara os nomes deles tão rapidamente que Draco não conseguira acompanhá-la. Havia tantas crianças e pelo que ele podia ver, mais algumas estavam prestes a entrar na família. Subitamente, Gui estava à sua frente com a mão estendida. Enquanto Draco a apertava, ele percebeu que o aperto de Gui era um pouco mais firme que o necessário.

"Draco, bem vindo à Toca, cara." Gui lhe sorriu calorosamente.

"Yeah, obrigado." Draco sorriu; ele não estava preste a deixar o irmão mais velho de Ginny saber que estava esmagando sua mão.

"Por que você não se senta?" Gui conduziu Draco para um lugar vago próximo do seu.

"Draco." Charlie se levantou, oferecendo-lhe a mão.

"Charlie, certo?" Draco disse sorrindo.

"Isso, cara," Charlie disse enquanto seu aperto se intensificava na mão de Draco.

_Charlie, é isso mesmo, ele é o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas em Hogwarts e ele era um treinador de dragões,_ Draco pensou. _Não é de se estranhar que ele tenha um bom aperto_.

"Você trabalha para a Propriedades Malfoy, Draco?" Percy indagou em seu tom pomposo e usual.

"É, eu trabalho lá. Você é do Ministério, certo?" Draco respondeu, sorrindo para ele.

"Mmm- Ainda estou lá. Nós estamos de olho em vocês." Percy lhe informou; como se ele soubesse de algo que Draco não sabia.

"Nós sabemos disso, mas vocês deviam saber que estão perdendo o seu tempo. Não há negócios ilegais acontecendo na Propriedades Malfoy ou em nenhuma companhia em que estejamos interessados," Draco lhe informou em seu melhor tom superior.

"Sim, bem, veremos." Percy estava um tanto desapontado por não ter conseguido provocá-lo.

"Percy, você precisa de alguém para ficar de olho na doninha, é?" Rony indagou da outra ponta da mesa.

"Rony!" Molly, Ginny e Pansy se manifestaram ao mesmo tempo.

Apesar do aviso, ele sorriu em desprezo para Draco. Pelo menos, ele conseguira sua chance.

O almoço foi servido pouco depois e Draco aprendeu muito rapidamente que, com aquela quantidade de pessoas, se hesitasse, ficaria sem. Ele comeu o suficiente, mas ficou chocado com o quão rápido a comida estava desaparecendo.

Durante o almoço, Draco descobriu que a mulher de Gui, Fleur, teria o quarto filho deles dali a um mês e que Katie, a esposa de George, daria à luz a gêmeos a qualquer momento. Também houve um anúncio quando todos terminaram de comer.

Fred se levantou e gritou por um pouco de silêncio. "Certo, gente! Angelina e eu temos algo a dizer."

"Fala logo, Fred," George reclamou.

"Tudo bem! Nós estamos esperando nosso terceiro filho para novembro."

Molly se levantou imediatamente. Ela abraçou Fred e Angelina com lágrimas de alegria correndo pelo rosto. Então, enquanto os homens da família arrastavam Fred para longe, ela começou a perguntar sobre a saúde da jovem bruxa e a lhe dar conselhos. Todos os bruxos estavam dando tapas nas costas de Fred e dando os parabéns como se não houvesse amanhã. _Merlin_, Draco pensou, _é de se pensar que ele foi o único bruxo a engravidar sua esposa! Eles já deviam estar acostumados, a essa altura_.

Depois da mesa ter sido tirada por todas as mulheres, todos voltaram à mesa, para relaxarem e conversarem. Angel se fixara no joelho de Draco. Ele estava discutindo a natureza de diferentes dragões com Charlie.

Drake apareceu ao lado de seu pai. "Papai, a gente pode ir voar hoje?"

"Não, Drake. Sem vassouras hoje, entendido?" Ginny respondeu por ele.

"Desculpa, cara. Temos de ver se conseguimos convencer a sua Mamãe a nos deixar pegar as vassouras na semana que vem," Draco disse enquanto passava o braço ao redor dos ombros de Drake. "Hey, você já perguntou ao seu Tio Rony o que ele acha dos sonserinos?"

"Não, ainda não."

"Agora é uma boa hora." Draco piscou para ele.

"Okay." Drake deixou seu pai e foi até onde Rony estava, com Pansy no colo.

"Tio Rony?"

"Fala, cara."

"Tio Rony, como são os sonserinos?"

"O quê?" Rony empalideceu com o pensamento de revelar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos sobre a sua velha casa rival, especialmente com sua namorada sentada em seu joelho.

"Você pode me dizer o que você acha dos sonserinos?" Drake reformulou sua pergunta.

"Sonserinos- Bem, vejamos- eles são lindos, inteligentes, também." Rony sorriu largamente na direção de Pansy antes de se inclinar e beijá-la no nariz.

"Mas não foi isso o que você disse antes."

"Claro que foi, cara."

"Não. Você disse que todos os sonserinos eram babacas e doninhas quicantes."

"Não, não cara, você entendeu errado." O rosto de Rony começava a se colorir.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Pansy saltou de seu joelho e ficou de pé diante do bruxo.

Draco meramente se recostou na cadeira e assistiu ao show. Enquanto Pansy destruía Rony verbalmente, ele observou que o temperamento dela certamente não havia abrandado desde a escola.

Correndo os olhos pela mesa, Draco percebeu que Molly o olhava diretamente com um brilho travesso nos olhos. Ela sabia que fora ele quem encrencara Rony. Ele não pôde fazer nada além de sorrir inocentemente para ela e esperar que isso fosse suficiente para exonerar qualquer má ação de sua parte. Molly sorriu e assentiu quando viu uma expressão culpada passar rapidamente pelo rosto dele. Rony estivera alfinetando Draco desde que ele chegara e a menos que Draco se defendesse agora, Rony continuaria impiedosamente. Ela esperava que aquilo fosse o suficiente para que seu filho ficasse de boca fechada, ao menos durante o resto daquele dia. Claro, ela sabia que Rony eventualmente buscaria vingança.

N/T

yay! E Draco teve sua vingança!

Comentem, por favor!

Obs: Semana que vem NÃO vai ter post.

Obs2: pra quem mandou review, muito obrigada. Hoje não vou responder as reviews, tô meio pra baixo, não vai dar.

HunterChild


	24. Abraços Especiais

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E QUATRO**

**ABRAÇOS ESPECIAIS**

A tarde estava passando lentamente para Draco. Ele conversara com todos os irmãos de Ginny, com exceção de Rony. Ele e Pansy haviam sumido havia algum tempo, provavelmente para terminar a discussão que Draco instigara. No momento, Draco estava conversando com Harry sobre Ginny e as crianças.

"Como vão as coisas com a Gin?" Harry indagou discretamente.

"Bem, acho eu." As coisas estavam indo bem, mesmo que eles ainda não tivessem passado algum tempo sozinhos.

"Você vai sair com ela ou algo do tipo?"

"Eu tenho saído com ela, Potter," Draco respondeu um pouco raivoso.

"Eu quis dizer só com ela- sem as crianças."

"Ah, sim, suponho que devíamos fazer isso. Jantar, talvez-"

Harry lhe sorriu calorosamente. "Bem, Hermione e eu cuidaríamos deles, se vocês quisessem."

"Obrigado, Potter. Posso te pedir isso." Draco lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso em retorno.

"Bem, é só pedir." Harry esfregou a nuca desconfortavelmente. Ele não estava certo quanto a como continuar, ele queria que Draco soubesse que teria o seu apoio com o relacionamento com Ginny, mas não sabia como dizer isso sem soar como um idiota.

"Talvez eu faça isso na semana que vem-" Ele queria levar Ginny para um bom restaurante e mimá-la um pouco.

"Bom. Umm- olha, Malfoy, eu acho ótimo você estar passando tanto tempo com os gêmeos e Gin, err-"

"Mas afaste-se, certo?" Draco o interrompeu friamente, desdenhando dele.

"Não. Não é isso o que estou dizendo. Eu acho ótimo que você e Ginny tenham voltado. Ela merece alguma felicidade e ela parece feliz no momento."

"Ah-" Draco pronunciou. Ele olhou na direção de Ginny, ela estava com suas cunhadas rindo sinceramente de algo que Fred ou George acabara de fazer- ele não conseguia diferenciá-los.

"Olha, não é que eu goste de você ou algo assim. Eu só acho que é bom para Ginny, só isso." Harry lhe disse, mas seu sorriso denunciava que talvez ele pudesse se entender com a doninha.

"Yeah, bem, não é como se eu fosse gostar de você algum dia, Potter, mas Gin e os gêmeos é que contam aqui." Draco sorriu ironicamente de volta, mas sem o olhar venenoso que acompanhava tal sorriso nos dias de Hogwarts.

"Então, Angel já pediu seu presente de aniversário?"

"Já, ela quer um unicórnio branco," Draco suspirou pesadamente e esfregou a nuca.

Harry riu. "Ela me pediu um dragão roxo."

"É, ela me disse. Então- o que eu faço quanto ao unicórnio?" Draco lhe perguntou seriamente. Harry estava com as crianças desde que elas nasceram, seria tolo de sua parte não pedir o seu conselho, e ele agira decentemente naquele dia- quase como se estivesse feliz por vê-lo.

"Dê a ela um daqueles de pelúcia com feitiços animadores. Ela vai amar e veja se Charlie consegue arranjar uma visita a Hogwarts para que ela veja um de verdade."

"Ela vai ficar feliz com isso?" Draco lhe olhou incrédulo.

"Yep, ela se contenta facilmente."

"Como você está fazendo com o dragão?" Draco indagou, sua curiosidade levando a melhor.

"Já tenho uma pequena prática com isso- brinquedo encantado, vai voar, cuspir fogo falso e rugir," Harry lhe disse confiantemente. "Tudo o que tenho de fazer é achar um roxo."

Os dois bruxos riram juntos, como se fossem velhos amigos em vez de nêmesis um do outro durante a escola.

**-"-**

Drake, Matthew e Beau estavam brincando perto do muro de pedra nos fundos do jardim e estavam ficando rapidamente entediados com sua brincadeira. A conversa deles se voltou para vassouras e qual eles consideravam a melhor.

"Meu pai disse que a 'Firebolt' é a melhor vassoura já feita," Matthew insistiu.

"Isso é porque quando o seu pai jogou pela Grifinória, ele só tinha uma 'Cleansweep'. A melhor vassoura é a 'Nimbus 5000'! Meu pai que disse," Beau discutiu.

"Nope, vocês dois estão errados. A melhor vassoura é a 'Lightning Bolt 5000'. Meu pai tem uma e me deixou andar nela." Drake corrigiu os dois.

"Não deixou!" Beau refutou.

"Ele deixou, sim, e ela está aqui no armário de vassouras," Drake rebateu.

"É, prova! Eu quero ver você voar nela," Matthew o desafiou.

"Okay, vem então." Drake aceitou o desafio.

Beau começou a rir. "Aposto que ele vai cair."

Matthew se juntou ao seu primo e começou a rir. "Aposto que nem é uma 'Lightning Bolt'."

Drake sabia que teria de ser cuidadoso. Se a sua mamãe descobrisse, ele não conseguiria sentar por um ano depois que ela acabasse com ele.

"Bem, vocês vêm? Nós vamos ter que surrupiar ela do armário de vassouras, porque a Mamãe ficou maluca quando me viu na vassoura do Papai," Drake lhes disse.

Os três garotinhos se esgueiraram pelo jardim, em direção ao armário de vassouras. Eles paravam freqüentemente para se esconderem, caso alguém os estivesse observando. Quando eles se aproximaram da pequena construção, se encolheram em um arbusto próximo e observaram por algum tempo, como se esperassem ver alguém.

"O que você está esperando? Vai pegar, nós vamos esperar você aqui." Beau empurrou Drake para fora do arbusto. Todos os adultos estavam ocupados, conversando e rindo. Ninguém prestou atenção no garotinho.

Drake foi rapidamente até o armário e abriu a porta o suficiente para que ele pudesse deslizar para dentro. A janela na outra extremidade do armário fornecia luz suficiente para que ele enxergasse dentro do pequeno aposento. Quando a porta se fechou totalmente, ele olhou ao redor e ofegou com a visão que o saudou.

O medo de ser pego foi provavelmente o maior fator de motivação para que ele mexesse os pés enquanto abria a porta, apenas uma fresta, e deslizasse para fora sem ser percebido. Uma vez do lado de fora, Matthew e Beau o confrontaram.

"Então, cadê a vassoura?" Matthew perguntou.

"Eu disse que ele estava mentindo," Beau desdenhou.

"Eu preciso ver meu Papai," Drake murmurou enquanto passava por seus primos. Ele não tinha muita certeza do que vira, mas ele sabia que seu papai seria capaz de lhe dizer e, se ele não fosse, seu Avô seria. Eles eram os únicos que haviam respondido suas perguntas sobre bruxas.

**-"-**

Drake foi lentamente até seu pai, que estava sentado ao lado de seu Tio Harry e ria alto.

"Umm- Papai, preciso te fazer uma pergunta."

"Claro, cara. Pode falar." Draco tentou parar de rir, e se sentou direito na cadeira.

"Papai, você lembra que falou que você não precisa de roupas para abraços especiais-"

Ao ouvir aquilo, os olhos de Harry se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu. _O que, na terra mágica, ele tem lhe contado_, Harry pensou.

"Ouça, cara, este realmente não é o momento certo para isso. Podemos conversar depois sobre isso." Draco ficou vermelho. Ele não queria ter aquela conversa com tantas pessoas ao seu redor para ouvir suas respostas inadequadas.

"Papai, eu só preciso saber se tem como dar um abraço especial pelado pela metade." Drake persistiu baixinho.

Com aquele comentário, o controle de Harry se partiu e ele explodiu em riso. Ele sabia que devia estar com raiva do que achava que Malfoy tinha contado a Drake, mas a forma como ele estava explicando era hilária e Malfoy tinha ficado vermelho brilhante- não combinava com seu cabelo loiro-platinado.

"O quê? Drake, acho que é melhor você começar do começo." Draco estava totalmente confuso, mas pelo que ouvira, achava que tinha de resolver aquilo naquele momento, antes que alguém fosse falsamente acusado de fazer aquilo na frente de uma criança.

"Eu fui no armário de vassouras pegar a sua vassoura para mostrar pro Beau e pro Matthew, porque eles não acreditaram que eu conseguia voar nela, mas quando eu entrei, o Tio Rony e a Tia Pansy estavam lá-"

Nesse ponto, Harry caiu da cadeira, de tanto que ria. Ele juntara as declarações de Drake e sabia exatamente o que seu melhor amigo estava fazendo com sua namorada quando fora interrompido.

Draco deu a Harry um olhar severo que definitivamente dizia 'cala a boca', mas sem sucesso. Harry não conseguia parar de rir. Infelizmente para Draco, o barulho que Harry fizera ao cair da cadeira atraíra a atenção dos outros adultos no jardim e todos ouviam atentamente a conversa dele com seu filho.

Draco suspirou pesadamente. "Vá em frente, Drake. Ignore o Tio Harry."

"Bom, as calças do Tio Rony estavam perto dos pés dele e a saia da Tia Pansy estava erguida e a blusa dela estava aberta e- e-"

"E o que, Drake? Pode me dizer-" Draco suspirou novamente e correu uma mão por seu cabelo.

"Bom, o Tio Rony estava fazendo alguma coisa para a Tia Pansy com o- umm-" Drake não conseguiu dizer, mas indicou com a mão que a 'coisa' do Tio Rony estava definitivamente ao sul de seu nariz.

"Yeah, já entendi, cara." Draco tentou sufocar sua risada. Ele sabia que não devia achar aquilo engraçado. Seu filho acabara de testemunhar seu Tio transando com sua namorada, mas ele não pôde evitar achar engraçado. Todos os presentes agora sabiam para onde o casal desaparecera e o que estava fazendo.

"Então o Tio Rony e a Tia Pansy estavam fazendo um bebê? Porque eles não são casados e isso é mal comportado, não é? Como o Avô disse que você e a Mamãe foram-" Quando Drake despejou tudo aquilo, Draco pôde ouvir Ginny ofegar por sobre todas as risadas.

Olhando ao seu redor, Draco percebeu que as únicas duas pessoas que não estavam rindo eram Molly e Ginny. Molly parecia furiosa e Ginny parecia horrorizada. Todos os outros estavam rindo intensamente- muitos estavam tendo problemas para respirar.

Pouco depois, não muito tempo após todos terem conseguido se controlar, um Rony extremamente feliz apareceu com o braço ao redor de sua namorada. Assim que eles apareceram, as risadas recomeçaram. Primeiro em risinhos baixos, que então cresceram, junto com os comentários.

Charlie bufou com riso. "Você parece feliz aí, irmãozinho."

"Mais para aliviado," Fred disse.

"Nunca achei que você fosse _vir_- de volta," Jorge disse.

Gui quase sufocou enquanto tentava falar. "As coisas estão em _ascensão_, cara."

"O que tem de errado com vocês?" Rony olhou ao seu redor, vendo que todos riam. Bem, todos com exceção de Ginny, e o olhar que ela lhe dava era definitivamente mortífero.

Molly levara as crianças para dentro assim que vira Rony. Embora ela estivesse furiosa com Rony e Pansy, as crianças não precisavam ouvir o que certamente aconteceria assim que o casal se aproximasse do resto da família.

"Umm- cara, você foi descoberto." Harry piscou para ele.

"Oh céus!" Pansy guinchou e correu para a segurança da casa.

"Foi boa a reconciliação, é?" Charlie continuava rindo.

"O quê?" Rony ficou escarlate até as pontas das orelhas.

"Mmm- abraços especiais de reconciliação. Eles são bons. Não são, Weasley?" Draco disse em voz arrastada.

"Quem?" Rony exigiu.

Todos interromperam imediatamente os comentários e olharam em expectativa para Draco. O filho era dele, então a responsabilidade também era.

"Você?" Rony começou a andar em direção ao bruxo loiro. "O que diabos você estava fazendo no armário de vassouras?"

"Na verdade, Weasel, não fui eu quem flagrou vocês dois," Draco disse lentamente. Ele estava apreciando demais aquilo para se apressar.

"Bem, então quem não conseguiu manter a maldita boca fechada?" Rony se virou para o resto da família.

"Esse seria o meu filho," Draco rosnou forçosamente atrás de Rony.

"Quê? Oh céus- Drake nos viu?" Rony não sabia o que fazer. Drake ao menos entenderia o que vira?"

"Foi o que ele disse."

"O que ele viu?" Rony estava subitamente esperançoso. Talvez ele não tivesse visto muita coisa e chegara à conclusão errada.

"Por que não deixamos que ele te conte?" Draco sorriu em desdém.

"Draco?" Ginny o olhou significativamente e balançou a cabeça.

"Está tudo bem, Gin. Drake sabe o que viu e é capaz de contar tudo a Rony," Draco lhe garantiu. "Eu irei buscá-lo."

Draco foi até a casa em busca de seu filho. Ele queria ter uma conversa rápida com Drake antes de voltar para o jardim e confrontar Rony. O que ele não esperara encontrar fora Molly censurando Pansy, a tal ponto que Pansy estava chorando.

"Não consigo acreditar que vocês fazem isso! Vocês ainda nem são casados! E vocês foram _vistos_ por uma criança!" Molly arengava para uma Pansy muito abalada.

"Eu- Eu sinto- muito-"

"Desculpas não vão resolver o que Drake viu. Ginny e Draco vão ter que lidar com isso agora. Como você acha que eles se sentem- o filho deles foi exposto a- a- esse tipo de comportamento sórdido!"

_Merlin, comportamento sórdido, é de se pensar que ela é uma virgem, pelo jeito com que ela está falando_, Draco ponderou.

"Umm- Sra Weasley, onde está Drake?" Draco interrompeu quando a mulher pausou para respirar.

"Oh, querido, ele está lá em cima. Ele está um tanto perturbado com o que viu." O tom de Molly ficou instantaneamente afetuoso ao falar com Draco.

"Tenho certeza de que ele ficará bem. Ele está um pouco confuso, mas vamos resolver isso com o Rony," Draco explicou gentilmente.

"Você vai levá-lo lá para fora?"

"Sim, ele e o Rony vão ter uma conversinha. Apenas para esclarecer o que ele viu." Draco olhou para Pansy e suspirou. "Aparentemente, há a chance de ele ter se enganado. Você sabe que ele acusou Ginny e eu do mesmo crime há alguns dias atrás."

Ele tinha de tentar ajudar Pansy. Ela era uma de suas amigas mais antigas e se não fosse por ela, ele provavelmente não estaria ali, então ele lhe devia uma.

"Ah sim, claro. Ginny me contou sobre aquele pequeno incidente," Molly respondeu ambiguamente.

"Eu acho que ele talvez tenha se confundido novamente. Então, eu quero que ele converse com Rony e resolva isso."

"Ah- entendo," Molly respondeu em tom ausente. Ela estava claramente perdida em pensamentos.

"Claro, eu e Harry estaremos com Drake." Draco sorriu para ela. Ele sabia que a matriarca Weasley confiava implicitamente em Potter e Draco não estava acima de usar isso em sua vantagem. "Acho que seria uma boa idéia se Pansy também estivesse presente."

"Bem, se você que isso é sábio, querido," Molly respondeu hesitantemente.

"Nós tivemos algumas conversas essa semana. Acho que essa seria a melhor forma de chegar à verdade." Draco piscou para ela.

"Vou pegar Drake, então." Molly disse e foi até as escadas.

"Oh céus! Draco, o que eu faço?" Pansy choramingou assim que Molly saiu de vista.

"Tente manter suas roupas íntimas no lugar, para variar," Draco murmurou por sob sua respiração.

Pansy começou a soluçar novamente. "Ela gostava de mim."

"Pans, recomponha-se. Eu vou tentar amenizar isso, okay?" Draco lhe passou seu lenço. "Vou levar Drake lá fora mais para humilhar o Weasel do que qualquer outra coisa. Além disso, ele pode responder as malditas perguntas do Drake e me tirar dessa encrenca."

"Encrenca?" Pansy lhe franziu a testa em meio às lágrimas.

Draco suspirou pesadamente. "Certo, encrenca não. Embaraço. Okay? Você tem idéia do tipo de perguntas que ele faz?"

"É, eu sei." Pansy fora vítima das perguntas de Drake mais de uma vez.

Drake apareceu na porta. "Papai, você queria falar comigo?"

"Hey, cara. Escuta, eu quero que você lá fora e diga ao Tio Rony o que você viu no armário de vassouras. Okay?"

Drake desdenhou. "Por que? Ele sabe o que estava fazendo."

"Bem, ele acha que você talvez esteja um pouco confuso pelo que viu. Então, eu sugeri que você mesmo contasse a ele. Eu estarei com você, e o Tio Harry também. Tudo bem?"

"Okay," Drake concordou relutantemente.

"Você vem, Pans?" Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Papai, por que a Tia Pansy também vem? Isso não é 'Negócio Secreto de Bruxos'?" Drake sussurrou.

"Eu acho que ela sabe sobre isso, você não acha? Era ela que estava fazendo," Draco sussurrou de volta, alto o suficiente para Pansy ouvir.

Drake deu um risinho. "Ah é."

Os três voltaram juntos para o jardim. Ao ver o estado em que Pansy se encontrava, Rony se adiantou para tomá-la nos braços.

"Amor, você está bem? O que aconteceu?" Rony indagou, obviamente preocupado.

"Estou bem. É só que- sua mãe tinha algumas coisas a dizer," Pansy lhe disse baixinho.

"Oh- eu sinto muito." Rony a puxou para mais perto e abraçou por alguns momentos.

"Tudo bem- eu ficarei bem." A voz de Pansy estava desigual e ela ainda puxava ar ruidosamente.

"Papai, a gente vai conversar agora?" Drake perguntou impacientemente.

"Sim, cara. Por que nós não nos sentamos?" Draco o dirigiu para a ponta menos ocupada da mesa e se sentou. "Harry, você se importaria em sentar aqui? Eu disse à sra Weasley que você também estaria presente."

"Sem problemas. Não perderia isso por nada," Harry respondeu feliz enquanto se sentava do outro lado de Drake.

"Rony, quando você estiver pronto," Draco chamou.

Eles estavam sentados longe o suficiente dos outros membros da família para que parecesse uma conversa particular, mas Draco sabia que o resto da família conseguiria ouvir cada palavra dita. Ele não queria afastá-los, uma vez que eles ouvirem só serviria para embaraçar Rony ainda mais. Ele era, acima de tudo, um Malfoy.

Rony e Pansy se sentaram diante dos três bruxos. Os dois pareciam estar andando entre Dementadores.

"Certo, nós estamos prontos." Rony declarou com determinação.

"Como nós os impedimos de se intrometerem?" Draco sussurrou para seus companheiros. Ele não precisava que isso se transformasse em uma discussão envolvendo todos os homens Weasley, aquilo não seria bom para Drake e provavelmente lhe traria ainda mais perguntas.

"Ei- vocês fiquem quietos enquanto nós resolvemos isso, okay?" Harry disse para a família.

Vários ruídos de desaprovação vieram dos homens Weasley.

"Agora, garotos, vocês os ouviram. Eles querem resolver isso e vocês não vão ajudar, então fiquem quietos," Arthur reiterou.

"Drake, por que você não começa explicando para o Tio Rony e para a Tia Pansy o que você viu no armário de vassouras?" Draco disse baixinho.

"Eu fui pro armário de vassouras pegar a vassoura do Papai. Eu queria mostrar por Beau e por Matthew que eu conseguia voar nela, porque eles disseram que eu estava mentindo. Eu abri a porta só um pouquinho, porque eu não queria que a mamãe me visse, porque ela ficou brava com o papai da outra vez," Drake começou baixinho. "Vocês estavam lá dentro e as suas calças estavam abaixadas." Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram. "E a sua camisa estava aberta e eu vi-" Drake acenou sua pequena mão na direção do peito de Pansy, fazendo com que ela ruborizasse profundamente.

"É isso? Você viu só isso?" Rony fitou incrédulo o seu sobrinho. Se toda aquela confusão fora só por causa daquilo, ele talvez considerasse seriamente estrangular o garotinho loiro.

"Não, eu vi mais," Drake retrucou indignado.

"Drake, conte a eles exatamente o que você viu," Harry disse gentilmente. Ele não conseguiu conter o largo sorriso que agraciou seus traços. As expressões faciais de Rony estavam mudando de horror para desesperança continuamente.

"A sua saia estava aqui-" Drake olhou para Pansy e pôs as mãos na altura de seu diafragma. "E você estava fazendo coisa com o seu-umm-" Drake apontou para o seu colo " para a Tia Pansy e ela estava fazendo barulhos esquisitos."

"Merda," Rony gemeu enquanto corria as mãos pelo rosto. Drake os havia visto transando, não havia dúvidas. Pansy estava embaraçada demais para erguer o olhar.

"Você é travesso," Drake sussurrou a acusação.

"Travesso?" Rony engasgou. Uma coisa era ter de explicar tudo, mas ser acusado de ser travesso por um menino de quatro anos- isso já era rude, em sua opinião.

"Você não deve dar 'abraços especiais' em bruxas até se casar. O Avô que disse," Drake ergueu a voz.

"Abraços especiais? O que diabos são eles?" Rony, confuso, disse em tom agudo.

Draco limpou a garganta para atrair a atenção de Rony e então tentou lhe comunicar silenciosamente que abraços especiais eram exatamente o que eles estavam discutindo. Rony não estava em condições mentais de receber a mensagem silenciosa.

"Abraços especiais são o que você dá em uma bruxa quando está pelado e quer fazer um bebê, mas você _tem_ que ter um casamento antes ou você é travesso." Drake suspirou enquanto explicava para o seu Tio.

De tempos em tempos, risadinhas suprimidas se fizeram ouvir, vindas da outra ponta da mesa, mas agora, ao ouvirem a explicação sobre 'abraços especiais', os adultos dentro de alcance auditivo explodiram em altas gargalhadas.

"Olha, Drake, você vai entender quando for mais velho, okay?" Rony tentou se esquivar de uma explicação completa.

"Eu quero entender agora!" Drake insistiu, sua voz ficando mais alta a cada vez que ele falava.

"Acho que você deve a Drake uma explicação, você não acha?" Draco disse a Rony com um tom afiado.

"Olha cara, a sua Tia Pansy e eu nos amamos e quando dois adultos se amam, eles gostam de mostrar isso um ao outro de vez em quando com um- 'abraço especial', okay?"

"Mas vocês não são casados," Drake apontou.

"Não é preciso estar casado." Rony suspirou pesadamente; aquilo realmente não era uma brincadeira.

"Mas isso é uma travessura!"

"Não é, não!"

"É sim!"

"Por que diabos você disse a ele que transar antes de ser casado é uma travessura?" Rony gritou para Draco.

Draco deu um sorriso de escárnio ao ver o desconforto de Rony. "Não fui eu."

"O Avô que me disse," Drake lhe informou. Draco pensou ter ouvido uma nota de orgulho em sua voz.

"O Vovô te disse isso?" Rony disse em descrença.

"Não, não foi o Vovô, foi o Avô Malfoy." Drake o corrigiu com um rolar de olhos.

"Maldição! Por que eu sempre tenho que limpar a sujeira dos malditos Comensais da Morte? Agora eu nem consigo mais ficar longe dos bastardos em casa," Rony murmurou enquanto se levantava, pegava a mão de Pansy e se afastava com ela. Ele estava farto de se explicar para uma criança.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly gritou agudamente da porta.

Rony olhou para sua mãe. Ela estava claramente furiosa e ele agora teria de encarar a fúria dela.

"Quero falar com você. Agora!"

"Mãe-" Rony choramingou, mas foi em direção à casa de qualquer forma.

"Tudo bem, Drake?" Harry perguntou baixinho.

"É, acho que o Tio Rony não quer mais conversar."

Ele sabia que seu tio era temperamental. Ele sempre explodia e gritava um bocado, mas depois tudo ficava bem, mas ele havia dito algumas coisas que Drake não entendera completamente. Ele queria fazer algumas perguntas sobre elas.

"Por que você não vai brincar com os seus primos?" Harry sugeriu.

"Umm- Tio Harry, por que o Tio Rony falou de Comensais da Morte?" Drake perguntou. Afinal de contas, o Tio Harry também era um auror e sabia tudo sobre bruxos malvados.

"Ah- olha, cara, o seu Tio só disse aquilo porque estava zangado, okay?" Harry tentou fugir da pergunta.

"Drake, nós conversaremos sobre isso outro dia, certo?" Draco lhe disse firmemente, ele não queria entrar em uma discussão com seu filho sobre as antigas alianças de seu Avô. Especialmente não ali, rodeado por tantos Weasleys. "Vá brincar com os seus primos e depois a gente conversa."

Drake foi achar Beau e Matthew, não muito feliz com como a discussão acabara, especialmente porque ele fora deixado com ainda mais perguntas.

"Eu não acho que Rony vá me perdoar por fazê-lo passar por isso, sabe?" Harry disse sorrindo para Draco.

"Ele mereceu," Draco rosnou. Ele sabia que o que Drake vira abriria todo um mundo de perguntas que ele teria de responder.

No final da tarde, como começara a esfriar, a família havia ido para a sala de visitas, que era mais confortável. Eles estavam sentados e conversando na atmosfera quente, apreciando imensamente a companhia mútua. Rony e Pansy estavam silenciosos, mas dado o sermão de Molly, isso não era surpreendente. Drake foi até eles e subiu no joelho de Draco enquanto ele conversava com Harry, Fred e Jorge.

"Papai, posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Drake disse baixinho.

"Claro, cara, o que foi?" Draco respondeu. Ele estava se sentindo perfeitamente confortável com a família de Ginny e se surpreendera divertindo-se durante o dia. De modo geral, a família dela fora perfeitamente decente com ele. Houvera algumas promessas de conversas por vir feitas pelos irmãos dela, mas ele tinha certeza de que eles estavam falando de uma conversa, não de torturá-lo até que ele implorasse por misericórdia, como ele imaginara durante a manhã. Ele tivera de agüentar Rony, mas se vingara e não lhe surpreenderia se o Weasel já estivesse planejando sua próxima jogada. O que o surpreendia era o quão afeiçoada a família inteira era entre si- era adorável.

"O que significa transar?" Drake perguntou. Era algo que o Tio Rony dissera e que ele não entendera o que significava.

"É outra palavra para 'abraço especial'," Draco respondeu em tom ausente, pois estava tentando se concentrar no que Harry estava dizendo.

"Papai?"

"Fala, cara," Draco murmurou.

"Quando eu vi o Tio Rony e a Tia Pansy no armário de vassouras, a coisa do Tio Rony estava grande de verdade,"

"Que coisa?" Draco respondeu ainda distraído pelo que Harry dizia.

"Você sabe, a coisa dele estava maior que o normal," Drake disse enquanto cutucava gentilmente a virilha de Draco com um dedo.

Ao sentir o dedo cutucar suas partes baixas, Draco subitamente percebeu o que seu filho queria dizer.

"Oh, céus," Draco gemeu enquanto Harry, Fred e Jorge explodiam em risadas.

Como ele ia explicar aquilo-

N/T

yay! Voltei!

Olha, me pediram pra fazer um post duplo, o que eu adoraria fazer se não estivesse tão atrasada na tradução. Outra coisa, esse cap tem uma NC-17, ainda não comecei a trabalhar nela, pois queria que vocês dissessem se querem ler ela. Eu não postaria ela aqui, postaria no meu LiveJourna, tem o link no meu profile.

Tem uma outra coisa, eu sei que vocês vão me chamar de chata e tal, mas eu acho que uma fic com mais de 10 000 hits (que é o caso dessa aqui), deveria ter mais de 260 reviews! Não que eu esteja reclamando do retorno de vocês, mas eu acho que ele poderia ser maior, essa fic é um trabalho longo, são 56 capítulos, e eu preciso desse incentivo para não largar a fic em prol dos meus estudos, já que estou no 2° colegial, tenho o ENEM em agosto, no final do ano vou prestar vestibular como treineirae tem minhas aulas de inglês e espanhol.

HunterChild


	25. Primeiro Encontro

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E CINCO**

**PRIMEIRO ENCONTRO**

Draco sobrevivera ao almoço de domingo. Ele sobrevivera até à pergunta incômoda de Drake no fim da tarde. Bem, ele fugira com sucesso da pergunta, ao menos por enquanto, ao explicar para Drake que aquilo seria discutido quando que ele fosse mais velho. O que, é claro, levara para mais perguntas de 'quando', mas ele sobrevivera.

A sua grande provação seguinte fora convidar Ginny para jantar com ele- sozinha. Ela tinha a habilidade de fazê-lo se sentir como um estudante nervoso de novo, mas ele conseguira e naquela noite ele a mimaria até não poder mais. Ele arranjara para que Drake e Angel ficassem na casa dos Potter durante a noite toda. Ginny decidira que também passaria a noite ali, então era lá que ela estava se aprontando.

Ele aparatou no jardim da frente da casa dos Potter, Draco alisou suas vestes, removendo partículas invisíveis de poeira, antes de bater na porta. Ela se abriu para revelar um Harry Potter sorridente.

"Malfoy." Harry o cumprimentou antes de deixá-lo entrar.

"Potter." Draco assentiu enquanto entrava na casa.

"A Gin está terminando de se aprontar." Harry lhe disse enquanto o conduzia para a sala de visitas.

"Não tem pressa. Estou um pouco adiantado."

"Papai!" Angel guinchou ao entrar correndo no aposento.

Draco a pegou no colo em um abraço. "Olá, princesa."

"Papai, a gente vai sair?" Drake perguntou ao entrar no aposento um pouco mais comedido que sua gêmea.

"Não, cara. Só sua mãe e eu vamos sair. Vocês dois vão ficar com o Tio Harry e a Tia Hermione."

Angel lhe franziu a testa. "Mas por que a gente não pode ir junto?"

"Bem, eu gostaria de passar um tempo com a sua mãe, a sós."

"E a gente?" Angel disse amuada.

"Angel, não me olhe assim- por favor. Eu quero levar a sua mãe para um restaurante realmente chique e eles não gostam de crianças lá, okay?" Draco tentou não olhar a expressão no rosto de sua filha.

"Mas a gente se comporta, né Drake?" Angel tentou de novo, sorrindo docemente.

"Não, linda. Vocês não podem vir junto. É só sua mãe e eu hoje." Ele esperava que ela desistisse logo.

"O que você e a mamãe vão fazer?" Drake indagou curioso.

"Nós vamos jantar em um restaurante bacana."

"E depois? Demora a noite inteira para comer?" Drake continuou.

"Não sei. Depende do que a sua mãe quer fazer," Draco lhe disse. Era verdade que ele não tinha planejado nada além do jantar. Simplesmente passar um tempo a sós com Ginny seria bom.

"Vocês vão transar?" Drake perguntou diretamente.

"Quê?" Draco disse engasgado. _Merlin, eu juro que essa criança consegue ler os meus pensamentos._ Ele esperava conseguir convencer Ginny a fazer alguma coisa; ela o estava enlouquecendo.

Harry, sentado diante de Draco, explodiu em risadas.

"Bom, vocês vão?" Drake persistiu, ignorando Harry.

"Não, não vamos," Draco lhe disse severamente.

"Vocês vão se beijar?" Drake perguntou desafiadoramente.

"Talvez," Draco admitiu. Talvez se ele admitisse algo Drake ficasse quieto.

"Vamos, é?" Ginny perguntou da porta, arqueando uma sobrancelha para Draco.

Draco e Harry se levantaram em um salto.

"Gin, você está linda." Harry lhe deu um sorriso.

"Obrigada, Harry."

Draco se aproximou lentamente dela, levou a mão dela à boca e a beijou.

"Você está perfeita, amor."

"Obrigada." Ginny corou levemente com a atenção dele.

"Mamãe, você está muito bonita," Angel disse.

"Obrigada, querida." Ginny enrugou o nariz para a filha.

"Olá, Draco," Hermione disse ao entrar no aposento.

"Hermione." Draco assentiu educadamente.

"Aonde vocês vão?" Hermione questionou Draco.

"Bem, pensei que poderíamos jantar no Château de Nourriture e depois ver o que queremos fazer."

"Eles vão se beijar, mas não vão transar," Drake a informou seriamente.

"Drake, eu realmente acho que não interessa a você o que o seu pai e eu fazemos quando estamos sozinhos," Ginny lhe disse firmemente.

"Mas-" Drake começou.

"Nada de mas, senhor. Se você continuar, a minha varinha vai bater no seu bumbum, entendeu?"

"Sim, Mamãe."

"Bom."

"Podemos ir, então?" Draco achou que aquele seria um bom momento para que fossem embora antes que Drake começasse novamente.

Ginny sorriu. "Sim, podemos."

Eles se despediram das crianças, dizendo-lhes que se comportassem. Draco e Harry apertaram as mãos logo antes que eles saíssem.

"Não espere acordado, Potter," Draco piscou para o bruxo de cabelos negros.

"Drake não vai ficar muito feliz com você," Harry riu levemente.

"Ele vai se acostumar," Draco disse erguendo as sobrancelhas antes de tomar Ginny nos braços e desaparatar.

Eles chegaram ao Beco Diagonal. Foram então à parte mais chique do distrito de compras bruxo, onde se situava o restaurante. Ginny nunca comera naquele estabelecimento. O mesmo tinha a reputação de ser caro e, portanto, fora do orçamento dela.

"Monsieur Malfoy, comment charmant pour vous voir encore," o Maître os cumprimentou.

Draco tirou a capa e ajudou Ginny a tirar a sua, passando-as então para o Maître.

"Je me fie à ce que ma table soit prête?" Draco perguntou em um tom superior.

"Bien sûr, monsieur, par ici," O Maître respondeu.

Eles o seguiram enquanto ele zanzava por entre as mesas até o fundo do restaurante, levando-os até uma das mesas privadas. Durante o percurso, eles atraíram muitos olhares dos outros clientes. Ginny percebeu algumas das bruxas olhando para Draco com luxúria evidente nos olhos.

O Maître posicionou a cadeira de Ginny para que ela se sentasse e então deu a cada um deles um grande menu e desapareceu. Ginny pousou o menu na mesa e olhou de relance para seu belo companheiro.

"Sem fome, Gin?" Draco perguntou, percebendo que ela não lia o menu.

"Por que você não pede para mim?" Ginny sugeriu sorrindo.

"Ah, não lê francês, então?" Draco provocou levemente.

"Nunca precisei desse idioma."

"Certo, eu peço por você, mas você vai ter de me dizer se tem algo que você não gosta." Ele não tinha a intenção de pedir algo que ela não apreciaria.

"Oh, eu como de tudo."

"Qualquer coisa? Lesmas?" Os franceses são conhecidos por elas."

"Bom, lesmas e pernas de sapo não, mas qualquer outra coisa."

"Certo, vejamos." Draco voltou a ler o menu. "Que penses-tu de la soupe de patate et de poireau, suivie par du filet mignon accompagné par des legumes frais de saison et um cheesecake au fraise avec une sauce de liqueur au chocolat pour dessert."

"Não entendi nada," Ginny sussurrou para ele.

"Então você vai ter que confiar em mim." Draco piscou enquanto se inclinava para segurar a mão dela.

"Monsieur Malfoy, êtes-vous prêt à commander?" O garçom perguntou.

"Oui, nous prendrons tout les deux la soupe de patates et de poireaux, suivie par du filet mignon accompagné par des legumes frais de saison et un cheesecake au fraise avec une sauce de liqueur au chocolat pour dessert, ainsi qu'une bouteille de votre meilleur vin rouge," Draco respondeu ao garçom.

"Tout de suite, Monsieur." Com um aceno de cabeça, o garçom desapareceu com os menus.

"Eu não sabia que você falava francês tão bem." Ginny estava impressionada. A forma como o idioma fluía da língua dele era quase intoxicante.

"Meu pai me ensinou o idioma muito cedo. Era a única forma de me comunicar com meus bisavós, então era meio que essencial."

Ginny suspirou enquanto sorria para ele. "É um idioma muito bonito."

"É, minha mãe adora ouvir meu pai falar, mesmo que não entenda quase nada do que ele está dizendo."

"Então, o que você planejou fazer depois do jantar?" Ginny mudou de assunto, não precisava de imagens de Lúcio falando francês para Narcisa e Narcisa reagindo como Ginny achava que ela própria queria.

"Como eu disse, nada de planos. Vamos nos deixar levar."

Ela sorriu atrevidamente. "Ah- entendo."

"Entende?" Draco perguntou, sorrindo atrevidamente e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, agora eu entendo," Ginny lhe sorriu de volta.

"Monsieur, votre vin."

Ginny assistiu enquanto o garçom mostrava o rótulo da garrafa para Draco. Ele esperou até que ele assentisse antes de servir um pouco em uma taça e se afastou enquanto Draco o degustava.

"C'est parfait, vous pouvez remplir les verres."

O garçom se aproximou e encheu a taça de Draco, antes de encher a de Ginny. Ele então deixou a garrafa em uma mesinha ao lado de Draco.

"Il y aura-t-il autre chose, monsieur?" O garçom perguntou respeitosamente.

"Non." Draco dispensou o garçom com um aceno da mão.

"Se você continuar com o francês, acho que não agüento até a sobremesa," Ginny disse em voz baixa.

"Verdade?" Draco sorriu para ela. "Mon amour, vos yeux sont comme des étoiles scintillant dans la plus noire des nuits, vos longues oucles sont de la veritable couleur de l'amour. Je sens que si je ne vous possède as bientôt, j'en mourerail."

"Retiro o que disse. Se você continuar, não agüentarei até o primeiro prato," Ginny deu um risinho. Ela não fazia idéia do que ele lhe dissera, mas soara lindo.

"Bem, não podemos te deixar com fome, podemos, ma belle enchanteresse?"

O garçom reapareceu com a sopa e a pôs cuidadosamente diante deles. Durante a refeição, a conversa se manteve em assuntos neutros, sem espaço para maiores conotações. Enquanto eles tomavam o café, os dois começaram a pensar no que aconteceria naquela noite.

"Você gostaria de dar uma volta, Gin?" Draco perguntou hesitantemente. Toda a confiança que ele ganhara ao provocá-la antes da refeição havia evaporado e ele estava incerto quanto a como convencê-la a ir até a Mansão.

"Isso seria ótimo."

Depois que Draco pagou a conta, eles deixaram o restaurante, eles passearam pelo Beco Diagonal. De braços dados, eles andaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

"Conheço um lugar muito mais pitoresco para uma volta. Você quer ir até lá?" Draco inquiriu suavemente.

"Eu adoraria," Ginny sussurrou de volta.

Draco a levou até um Ponto de Aparatação no Beco Diagonal. Ele a abraçou e desaparatou. Quando eles chegaram, Ginny olhou ao redor para ver se conseguia descobrir aonde ele a levara.

"Nós estamos na Mansão?" Ginny questionou, incerta quanto aos seus arredores.

"Mmm- o lago é lindo a essa hora da noite."

"É, sim." Ginny concordou enquanto ele a tomava nos braços e abaixava a cabeça para encontrar seus lábios em um beijo delicado.

Ginny queria desesperadamente sentir a força de sua paixão, mas Draco parecia estar se contendo. Em um convite a aprofundar o beijo, ela correu suavemente a língua pela junta dos lábios dele, implorando por permissão. Draco não a recusou, abrindo a boca e mergulhando a língua na sua; explorando-a e saboreando-a, até pensar que explodiria com necessidade. Ele abriu uma trilha de beijos quentes pela garganta dela e no encontro entre seus ombros, ganhando um gemido rouco da bruxa ruiva.

"Gin, vamos lá para dentro," Draco murmurou enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço.

Sem esperar pela resposta dela, ele ergueu habilmente a varinha e murmurou o encantamento que os transportaria aos seus aposentos privados. Quando eles aterrisaram no aposento, ele a conduziu gentilmente para trás, até que os joelhos dela batessem na lateral da grande cama de dossel que dominava o aposento. Em nenhum momento ele interrompeu o que fazia no pescoço dela. Draco levou a mão ao fecho que prendia a capa dela no lugar. Ele o abriu rapidamente e, com um leve puxão, a capa deslizou graciosamente dos ombros dela. As mãos dele subiram pelas costas dela até alcançarem o zíper do vestido. Ele gentilmente o abriu até os quadris, onde ele envolveu as mãos no tecido sedoso para se impedir de simplesmente arrancar a vestimenta do corpo dela.

Ginny estava perfeitamente consciente de que eles haviam aterrisado no que devia ser o quarto de Draco, mas ela não estava em condições de ponderar se aquilo era ou não o caso. A única coisa que importava era ficar tão próxima quanto possível do homem mordiscando seu pescoço. Ela podia sentir o desejo dele crescendo, cutucando-a no estômago enquanto ele se apoiava ainda mais nela. Ela não o sentiu conduzindo-a para trás até que suas pernas roçaram na borda da cama e ela estava levemente consciente que ele estava puxando sua roupa. Ela provavelmente devia estar protestando, mas tal pensamento não conseguia penetrar nas sensações que ele evocava em seu corpo.

Draco rompeu a ligação com o pescoço dela, por um breve momento, para deitá-la gentilmente na cama. Os olhos dela estavam vidrados com luxúria descarada, era evidente que ela queria exatamente o que ele precisava.

Ginny sentiu Draco erguer a cabeça de seu pescoço e gentilmente começar a empurrá-la para trás. Ela olhou nos olhos cinza-ardósia dele e viu toda a paixão que queimava dentro dele- paixão essa reservada para ela. Ginny assistiu enquanto Draco descartava sua capa e afrouxava a gravata. Ela se sentou e começou a puxar sua camisa de dentro da calça. Os dedos dele abriram agilmente os botões de sua camisa antes que ele a deixasse cair no chão.

Draco a incentivou a ir mais para o centro da cama e quando ele ficou feliz com a posição dela, ele prendeu o corpo dela com o seu e deixou suas mãos vagarem livremente pela forma dela. Ginny levou as mãos ao peito dele, seus dedos roçando levemente os músculos bem formados dele, absorvendo cada saliência e falha, antes de correr as mãos pelas costas lisas dele.

Draco puxou gentilmente as alças do vestido dela para baixo, expondo um pouco mais do peito dela. Ele não perdeu tempo em cobrir a carne recém-exposta com beijos delicados, trazendo o vestido ainda mais para baixo com o rosto. Ele se sentou, trazendo-a consigo e levou as mãos às costas dela, abrindo agilmente o sutiã de renda dela. Com uma lentidão quase dolorosa, ele deslizou as alças do vestido e do sutiã pelos braços dela, descartando a roupa íntima por cima do ombro com um sorriso malicioso. Draco deslizou para trás na cama e puxou o vestido pelo corpo dela. Ele se inclinou sobre ela e enganchou um dedo em cada lado da calcinha dela, tirando-a gentilmente.

O corpo dela mudara desde os dias de escola. O nascimento dos gêmeos lhe dera curvas femininas e, enquanto ele permanecia em cima dela, admirando seu trabalho, ele decidiu que definitivamente gostava das curvas.

Ginny se sentiu auto-consciente enquanto Draco permanecia por cima dela, obviamente absorvendo todas as mudanças trazidas pela gravidez e subseqüente nascimento dos gêmeos. Ela corou sob o exame minucioso dele. Ela não era tola, sabia que ele estava acostumado a dormir com mulheres tão próximas da perfeição quanto um ser humano podia estar, e ela estava longe daquilo.

"Você é tão linda," Draco murmurou, sua voz profunda e pura com emoção.

**-"-**

Quando a respiração deles desacelerou, Draco saiu de dentro dela e eles se moveram por baixo dos cobertores. Com seus braços a rodeando e a cabeça dela no peito dele de modo que ela podia ouvir seu coração batendo, ainda rápido demais. Ginny não queria que aquilo acabasse, se pelo menos eles pudessem ficar ali para sempre.

"Eu devia ir," Ginny sussurrou contra seu peito.

"Fique," Draco murmurou.

"Não posso, as crianças-" sussurrou Ginny.

"Potter vai cuidar delas," Draco respondeu, já soando semi-adormecido.

"Não, elas vão ficar confusas. Eu preciso ir." O tom de Ginny era inflexível, embora ela nada fizesse para se afastar do calor dele.

"Tudo bem, mas vamos ficar mais um pouco aqui."

"Tudo bem."

Ginny não se lembrava de ter fechado os olhos ou de adormecer enquanto ouvia o coração dele. Ela estava tão confortável e parecia certo ficar nos braços dele.

**-"-**

Luz penetrava pelas cortinas quando Ginny começou a se agitar. Quando seus olhos se abriram, ela percebeu que não estava sozinha e não estava na casa dos Potter. Pânico cresceu enquanto ela rolava para ver Draco ainda começando a se agitar.

"Dia, linda," Draco murmurou enquanto passava os braços ao redor dela e a puxava para perto, pousando pequenos beijos em seu pescoço.

"Oh céus! Draco, nós caímos no sono. Eu devia ter ido. Harry e Hermione estavam me esperando-"

"Shh- eu disse ao Potter que não esperasse acordado." Draco beijou seu pescoço e seu rosto.

"Mas eu devia ter ido- as crianças vão querer saber onde estou." Ginny começou a se afastar.

"Tudo bem- escute, ainda é cedo. Vamos nos vestir e ir para a casa dos Potter, antes que eles saiam da cama. Eles nunca vão saber."

"Sim, assim está bem! Vamos fazer isso e eles não vão saber." Ginny pulou da cama e começou a apanhar as roupas, descartadas displicentemente na noite anterior.

"Gin, calma." Draco veio por trás dela e passou os braços pelo tronco dela. "Nós não fizemos nada errado."

"Draco, nós temos filhos. Filhos que precisam de um bom exemplo." Ela se virou em seus braços. "Oh Merlin! Vista-se, você está me distraindo, ficando aí sem nada."

Draco sorriu atrevidamente para ela. "Distraindo, é?"

"Sim e nós não temos tempo para que eu me distraia." Ginny o empurrou jocosamente.

"Tem certeza?" Draco inquiriu, sorrindo enquanto avançava novamente.

"Absoluta! Agora vista-se, pelo amor de Merlin," Ginny disse enquanto o empurrava no peito.

"Certo, eu me visto! Merlin, mulher!"

Quando os dois haviam se vestido, Draco insistiu em deixar uma nota para seus pais na sala de jantar.

"Por quê?" Ginny perguntou. O tempo estava correndo e ela queria desesperadamente estar de volta antes que os gêmeos acordassem.

"Porque a minha mãe fica preocupada quando eu não estou no desjejum, por isso."

"Bem, isso é muito meigo e tudo, mas eu preciso ir para a casa do Harry e da Hermione agora!"

"Gin, nós só vamos até a sala de jantar, deixar a nota e então vamos aparatar dali. Okay?" Draco a segurou pelos ombros e olhou nos olhos dela. "Nós vamos chegar lá, eu prometo."

"Tudo bem, vamos nos apressar, então."

Enquanto eles iam até a sala de jantar, Ginny não pôde se impedir de admirar a beleza da Mansão. Mesmo tendo visitado algumas vezes, a construção ainda lhe tirava o fôlego. A decoração era de bom gosto e os móveis eram primorosos. Absorta em seus arredores, ela não percebeu que eles haviam entrado na sala de jantar e que não eram os únicos ocupantes.

"Bom dia. Mãe. Pai."

"Bom dia, querido," Narcisa respondeu. "Senhorita Weasley, que amável ver você tão cedo."

"Umm –sim -bem- Dia," Ginny gaguejou. Ela estava terrivelmente embaraçada agora que os pais de Draco sabiam que ela havia passado a noite ali.

"Dormiu bem, Senhorita Weasley?" Lúcio disse em voz arrastada e com um sorriso.

"Sim. Obrigada por perguntar." Ginny ergueu o queixo. Ela não queria parecer intimidada pelos Malfoys e, como Draco dissera, eles não haviam feito nada errado. Se ela continuasse repetindo aquele mantra, talvez ela conseguisse se convencer daquilo.

"Por favor, juntem-se a nós," Narcisa ofereceu agradavelmente.

"Obrigado, Mãe, mas Ginny e eu precisamos pegar as crianças com os padrinhos delas."

"Vocês voltarão mais tarde?" Narcisa indagou, sua ansiedade obviamente crescendo logo abaixo da superfície de seu controle. Passar o dia com as crianças seria maravilhoso.

"Ainda não sabemos. Talvez-" Draco teve dificuldades em negar de imediato.

"Umm- Draco, nós realmente precisamos ir." Ginny disse baixinho.

"Claro. Mãe. Pai." Draco se despediu dos pais com um aceno de cabeça.

"Sr e Sra Malfoy, foi bom vê-los de novo." Ginny sorriu enquanto seguia Draco para o corredor.

Quando eles haviam voltado para o saguão da Mansão, Draco abraçou Ginny e eles Desaparataram. Aparecendo quase que instantaneamente na varanda nos fundos da modesta casa dos Potter. Ginny abriu a porta. Os olhos dela estavam em Draco enquanto ela falava com ele, em vez de estarem na direção em que ela ia.

"Shh- Draco, eu preciso ir lá para cima e me trocar antes que alguém me veja. Se eu ainda estiver usando isso, eles vão saber que nós passamos a noite juntos," Ginny sussurrou enquanto ela entrava de costas pela porta.

Draco agarrou a mão dela.

"O que há de errado no fato deles saberem que nós passamos a noite juntos?"

"Oh, nada- absolutamente nada."

"Bom. Eu odiaria pensar que você está escondendo coisas de nós," Harry disse atrás dela.

Enquanto Ginny se virava, ela percebeu rapidamente que o lar dos Potter estava em pleno desjejum. A expressão horrorizada no rosto dela foi suficiente para que Hermione, Harry e Draco explodissem em risadas. No entanto, as crianças estavam silenciosas e isso pareceu estranho para Ginny.

"Mione, por que as crianças estão tão quietas?" Ginny perguntou franzindo a testa.

"Desculpa, Gin. Nós ouvimos vocês sussurrando enquanto entravam, então-" Harry explicou com um sorrisinho culpado.

Hermione reverteu imediatamente o 'Silencio' que Harry colocara nas crianças e os gêmeos se encontraram aptos a se manifestarem novamente.

"Mamãe! Papai!" Angel guinchou da mesa.

"Olá, linda. Você foi uma boa menina para o Tio Harry e a Tia Hermione?" Ginny perguntou, sorrindo nervosamente.

"Fui!" Angel respondeu. Como se a resposta dela fosse ser diferente.

"Eles foram perfeitos. Não deram trabalho algum," Hermione lhe disse. "Você já tomaram café da manhã?"

"Não, estávamos com um pouco de pressa," Draco respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

Harry bateu nas costas de Draco. "Sentem-se. Mione tende a fazer comida demais quando os gêmeos estão aqui."

Draco e Ginny se sentaram diante dos gêmeos. Os dois perceberam que Drake não parecia nada feliz.

"Drake, você está quieto hoje. Está tudo bem?" Draco perguntou ao filho.

"Por que a mamãe não voltou?" Drake disse baixinho.

"O que você quer dizer com isso? Ela está aqui agora."

"Ele ficou um pouco esquisito hoje de manhã quando descobriu que Gin não estava aqui," Harry disse suavemente.

"Mamãe, por que você não voltou ontem à noite?" Drake perguntou.

"Bem- eu fiquei-" Ginny começou, a expressão dela bastando para que Draco assumisse a situação.

"Sua mãe e eu passamos a noite na Mansão Malfoy." Draco informou a todos na mesa.

"Você-" Drake começou apenas para ser interrompido.

"Drake, você não quer terminar essa pergunta," Draco lhe disse firmemente.

"Mas-"

"Nada de mas! Sua mãe e eu somos adultos e o que nós fazemos é problema nosso. E de mais ninguém- isso inclui você." Draco usou a tática que Ginny usara quando lidara com ele na noite anterior- ele não deixou espaço para discussão.

"Tudo bem, Papai," Drake disse emburrado.

"Bom. Temos um entendimento, então." Draco sorriu. Ele se sentia como se tivesse ganhado a Copa Mundial. Ele acabara de barrar quaisquer perguntas desconfortáveis de seu filho.

"Se você e a mamãe forem ter um bebê, eu quero um menino," Drake disse muito rapidamente. Se ele não podia impedi-los, então ao menos ele se certificaria que não ficaria com mais uma irmã.

Ginny riu levemente. "Drake, nós não vamos ter um bebê."

"Oh, okay. Eu achei que vocês tivessem transado ontem à noite." A expressão de Drake estava perfeitamente séria.

"Drake," Draco rosnou.

"Mas a Mamãe não veio para casa," Drake respondeu simplesmente.

"Drake, isso não quer dizer que nós vamos ter um bebê," Draco lhe informou.

"Oh, tudo bem então." Drake deu de ombros e voltou a comer.

"Você _realmente_ precisa ter outra conversa com ele. Isso está passando dos limites," Ginny sussurrou na orelha de Draco.

"Eu sei! Eu sei! Só preciso achar as palavras certas," Draco disse a ela enquanto corria uma mão pelo cabelo.

Cada vez que ele e Drake discutiam o assunto sensível, ele acabava divulgando mais informações do que o garotinho precisava saber. Draco sabia que precisava de ajuda. Talvez seu pai pudesse ajudá-lo novamente ou talvez o pai de Ginny, ele certamente tinha experiência em explicar aquilo, como todos os filhos que tinha.

**-"-**

N/A 

"_Mr Malfoy, comme c'est charmant de vous revoir."_

"Sr Malfoy, como é bom vê-lo novamente."

"_Je me fie à ce que ma table soit prête."_

"Acredito que minha mesa já esteja pronta."

"_Bien sûr, monsieur, par ici."_

"É claro, senhor, por aqui."

"_Que penses-tu de la soupe de patate et de poireau, suivie par du filet mignon accompagné par des legumes frais de saison et un cheesecake au fraise avec une sauce de liqueur au chocolat pour dessert."_

"Que tal sopa de batata e alho poró para começar, seguida por filé mignon servido com batatas assadas e legumes frescos da estação e de sobremesa, cheesecake de morango com molho de licor de chocolate."

"_Monsieur Malfoy, êtes-vous prêt à commander?"_

Senhor Malfoy, vocês estão prontos para fazer o pedido?"

"_Oui, nous prendrons tout les deux la soupe de patates et de poireaux, suivie par du filet mignon accompagné par des legumes frais de saison et un cheesecake au fraise avec une sauce de liqueur au chocolat pour dessert, ainsi qu'une bouteille de votre meilleur vin rouge."_

"Sim, nós dois vamos começar pela sopa de batata e alho poró, e depois, filé mignon com batatas assadas e legumes frescos da estação e de sobremesa, cheesecake de morango com molho de licor de chocolate, e uma garrafa do seu melhor vinho tinto."

"_Tout de suite, Monsieur"_

"Imediatamente, Senhor"

"_Monsieur, votre vin"_

"Senhor, seu vinho"

"_C'est parfait, vous pouvez remplir les verres."_

"Perfeito, você pode encher as taças."

"_Il y aura-t-il autre chose, monsieur."_

"Mais alguma coisa, senhor?"

"_Non"_

"Não"

"_Mon amour, vos yeux sont comme des étoiles scintillant dans la plus noire des nuits, vos longues boucles sont de la veritable couleur de l'amour. Je sens que si je ne vous possède pas bientôt, j'en mourerail."_

"Meu amor, seus olhos são como estrelas cintilando na mais escura das noites, suas longas madeixas, como a cor do amor, sinto que se não possui-la logo, morrerei."

_ma belle enchanteresse_

minha linda feiticeira

N/T

yay!

Olha gente, tem NC nesse capítulo tbm, vou tentar postar semana que vem, junto com a Rony/Pansy, no meu LJ, tem o link no meu profile e eu aviso aqui quando postar.

Pra quem deixou reviews e não assinou, muito obrigada! Graças a quem deixou reviews, esse cap foi o que mais teve reviews dessa fic!

Acho que vou ter que surtar mais vezes!

HunterChild


	26. Acidente

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora: **HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E SEIS**

**ACIDENTE**

Conforme os dias passavam, a pequena família estabeleceu uma rotina simples. Draco voltara a trabalhar na semana seguinte ao primeiro jantar deles no Château de Nourriture. Ele sempre terminava em tempo de passar cerca de uma hora com as crianças antes do jantar, que era comido ora na Toca ora na Mansão Malfoy.

Ginny voltara a cuidar das crianças com a ajuda de sua mãe e a ajudar com os serviços domésticos na Toca. À tarde, ela esperava a chegada de Draco ou preparava as crianças para irem jantar na Mansão. Quando eles iam à Mansão, Ginny freqüentemente chegava antes de Draco. Ela passava o tempo com Narcisa até que Draco chegasse. As duas desenvolveram um relacionamento próximo, muito para sua surpresa.

Draco ainda tinha de ter outra conversa com Drake sobre o conhecimento dele quanto a abraços especiais e afins. Ginny o lembrava disso a cada vez que Drake fazia um comentário inapropriado, o que acontecia em todas as vezes que Draco se aproximava de Ginny. Era algo que ele sabia que tinha de fazer, mas que adiava por não saber lidar com aquilo ou a quem pedir ajuda. Ele ainda debatia quanto a envolver ou não Arthur Weasley. Ele não tinha certeza de que realmente queria discutir o que podia fazer ou não com a filha do homem, na frente de seu próprio filho.

Ginny até então recusara passar a noite novamente na Mansão Malfoy. Ela temia que as crianças ficassem confusas, muito para o desapontamento de Draco, mas ele estava empenhado em convencê-la. Ele até sugerira que as crianças também ficassem na Mansão. Não era como se eles não tivessem espaço. Na verdade, sua mãe recentemente havia passado boa parte de seu tempo redecorando os dois quartos perto do seu para os gêmeos, para que eles tivessem os seus próprios quartos quando visitassem.

Ginny ainda tinha de enviar a Narcisa os detalhes da comemoração do aniversário dos gêmeos. Faltando duas semanas para o aniversário deles, ela decidiu passar uma manhã escrevendo o convite para o chá da tarde que ela planejara para o domingo seguinte ao aniversário deles, enquanto as crianças brincavam no jardim.

Para 

_Sr e Sra Lúcio Malfoy_

_Vocês estão cordialmente convidados a_

_Um chá da tarde para celebrar_

_O quinto aniversário de_

_Drake e Angel_

_No domingo 27 de março de 2005_

_Na Toca_

_Às 14:00_

Ginny decidira que um chá da tarde seria melhor que o tradicional almoço. Ela achara que seria mais descontraído e certamente menos longo que o almoço. O pensamento de Lúcio Malfoy e seu pai no mesmo aposento, no mesmo momento, ainda a preocupava, mas sua mãe lhe garantira que tudo daria certo.

Tendo terminado o convite dos Malfoy, ela chamou Pigwidgeon. Rony não se incomodava quando ela emprestava a ave hiperativa e o vôo para Wiltshire provavelmente faria bem a Píchi. Foram necessários cinco minutos para amarrar o convite na perna da coruja antes que ela pudesse enviá-la com instruções de entregar a mensagem para Narcisa Malfoy. Á noite, Ginny checaria com Draco se sua mãe recebera a coruja. Não que ela não confiasse em Píchi, ele simplesmente não se acalmava e ansioso como era, ele freqüentemente parecia esquecer aonde devia ir.

Com a questão do convite resolvida, Ginny decidiu dar uma volta no jardim para checar os gêmeos. Eles haviam brincado silenciosamente durante toda a manhã e embora aquilo tivesse sido uma bênção por ter permitido que ela resolvesse alguns problemas urgentes, ela começara a suspeitar que eles estavam aprontando alguma. Ela pegou sua capa no quarto e saiu. Sem ver nenhuma das crianças na parte cercada do jardim, ela decidiu andar até o campo adjacente, onde eles algumas vezes vagavam.

Ginny subiu uma pequena colina. Ela podia ouvir fracamente a voz de Drake vindo do outro lado da colina. Para seu ouvido treinado de mãe, ele parecia aflito e ela começou a correr. Do ponto mais alto da colina, ela podia ver Drake agachado no sopé do morro com a vassoura de Draco perto dele. Seu primeiro pensamento foi de que ele se machucara de alguma forma. Ela disparou pelo morro a uma velocidade de quebrar o pescoço, apenas para que seu coração parasse quando ela alcançou o garotinho.

**-"-**

Draco estava em uma reunião extremamente chata com os chefes de departamento da Propriedades Malfoy. Era uma reunião que ocorria todas as quintas de manhã e Lúcio insistia para que Draco fosse todas as semanas, mesmo que ele raramente participasse. Naquele momento, algum babaca insuportável lia um relatório que realmente não tinha o interesse de Draco. Ele podia estar voando com seu filho e estava mais que um pouco irritado por estar preso naquele escritório com aqueles velhos tediosos.

Ele acabara de cair no sono quando um ruído alto se fez ouvir logo atrás das portas. Ele olhou para seu pai, que inclinou levemente a cabeça, dando permissão para que ele investigasse quando as portas duplas de carvalho se escancararam.

"Sinto muito, senhor. Ele forçou a sua entrada- não pude impedi-lo," a secretária de Lúcio choramingou por trás do intruso.

"Sr Weasley! A que, por favor diga, devemos o prazer dessa visita inesperada?" Lúcio disse em voz arrastada da cabeceira da grande mesa.

"Malfoy, temos que ir. Gin está no St Mungos- houve um acidente," Rony disse rapidamente. Ele não tinha tempo de entrar em uma disputa de insultos com Lúcio Malfoy e ignorou o ex-Comensal da Morte, em um esforço para evitar tal discussão.

"O quê? St Mungos? O que aconteceu? Ela está bem?" Draco disparou as perguntas enquanto deixava seu assento e ia em direção a Rony Weasley.

"Olha, eu não sei. Mamãe nos avisou via Flú no trabalho. Harry está entrando em contato com o resto da família e, aparentemente, ela pediu por você. Eu tentei falar com você por Flú, mas eles não me deixaram falar com você, então eu vim até aqui. Nós _temos_ de ir ao hospital _agora_!" Rony explicou com urgência explícita em seu tom.

"Bem, sugiro irmos então," Lúcio disse, por trás de Draco. Ao ouvir que Ginny estava no hospital, ele se aventurara para perto do auror ruivo a fim de ouvir sua explicação.

Lúcio não tinha a intenção de deixar Draco ir sozinho ao hospital. Se Ginny estivesse em estado grave, ele precisaria de apoio familiar e ele duvidava que ele fosse receber isso do clã Weasley.

Rony não perdeu tempo em uma discussão com Lúcio quanto a se ele estava ou não convidado a acompanhá-los. Ele simplesmente se virou e saiu do escritório. Enquanto eles saíam, Lúcio instruiu sua secretária a contatar Narcisa e dizer-lhe que os encontrasse imediatamente no St Mungos.

Os dois Malfoy convocaram suas capas e Desaparataram com Rony. Ao chegarem lá, Rony avistou Arthur na sala de espera lotada e foi direto até ele.

"Pai!" Rony chamou enquanto cruzava o aposento com os dois Malfoy seguindo-o.

"Rony, achei melhor esperar aqui fora pelos outros," Arthur explicou antes de virar para os dois bruxos loiros. "Draco, ela acabou de dar entrada na ala de Acidentes com Artefatos," ele disse enquanto apertava a mão de Draco.

"Sr Weasley, o que aconteceu?"

"Não sei direito. Não consegui nada lógico com Molly ou Ginny."

"Arthur," Lúcio disse com a voz arrastada, dando um aceno curto com a cabeça.

"Lúcio," Arthur respondeu friamente. Certamente não havia nenhum afeto entre os dois bruxos.

"Draco, vamos?" Lúcio disse enquanto indicava o corredor que levava à ala de Acidentes com Artefatos com sua bengala.

"Sim, claro, Pai. Arthur, você nos acompanha?"

"Já estou indo. Só vou esperar até que os outros cheguem." Arthur forçou um sorriso.

"Sr Weasley, você se incomodaria em ficar de olho para ver se minha mãe aparece? Ela deve estar chegando."

"De forma alguma, Draco. Agora vá, você devia estar com Ginny. Ela precisa de você." Arthur deu tapinhas mecânicos em seu ombro.

Draco e Lúcio desceram o corredor a passos largos, deixando Arthur e Rony esperando o resto do clã Weasley e Narcisa Malfoy. Quando eles alcançaram o fim do corredor, um par de portas levava para a esquerda. A placa acima da porta dizia 'Acidentes com Artefatos'. Draco respirou fundo e entrou, empurrando as portas.

Molly estava esperando no corredor, do lado de fora do quarto. Tão logo viu Draco, ela se lançou contra ele.

"Oh, Draco! Graças à Merlin você está aqui. Ginny está com os curandeiros agora- logo ali." Molly divagou enquanto o conduzia pelo braço até a porta que lhe daria acesso à sua Ginny.

A mão de Draco hesitou na porta pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Ele sequer sabia o que acontecera. E se ela estivesse seriamente ferida? E se ela morresse? Ele se sentia como se seu estômago tivesse despencado até o chão.

"Draco, suas perguntas não vão ser respondidas se você ficar aqui fora," Lúcio sibilou em seu ouvido.

Foi o suficiente para que ele se movesse novamente. Ele abriu a porta e entrou hesitantemente no quarto. Aquele momento foi como se todo o ar tivesse sido sugado de seu corpo. A visão que o saudou fez seu sangue gelar.

Ela parecia tão pequena deitada na cama de hospital. Ela mal fazia os cobertores subirem com sua respiração. Seu rosto tão pálido. Sua pequena Angel aparentava já ter passado para o outro mundo. Apenas o fato de que os curandeiros lançavam feitiços em seu corpo lhe garantia que ela ainda não se fora.

"Angelique-" Lúcio coaxou. Ele parecia ter perdido quaisquer aparências de compostura ao ver sua preciosa neta deitada na cama hospitalar.

"Draco! Oh céus- Draco." Ginny chorou enquanto entrava em seus braços, que haviam se aberto para recebê-la por vontade própria.

Ele abraçou Ginny enquanto ela soluçava em seu peito, esfregando as costas dela e fazendo os ruídos confortantes necessários, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram sua menininha. Ele percebeu vagamente que seu pai ainda estava atrás dele. Após o pronunciamento inicial de Lúcio, Draco só o ouvia respirando asperamente, como se lutasse para recuperar o controle de suas emoções.

Um curandeiro se aproximou do grupo. "Senhorita Weasley?"

Ginny ergueu a cabeça e se voltou para o curandeiro. Draco manteve os braços ao redor o tempo todo- já não importava se para o benefício dela ou dele.

"Sim."

"Fizemos tudo o que pudemos, por agora. Com sorte, ela deve acordar dentro das próximas quarenta e oito horas. Se você precisar de algo ou se tiver alguma pergunta, por favor, não hesite em convocar um curandeiro. Nesse meio tempo, as enfermeiras a checarão periodicamente e reportarão quaisquer alterações em sua condição." Com aquelas breves palavras, todos os curandeiros deixaram o aposento.

"Gin, o que aconteceu?" Draco perguntou suavemente.

"Eu- Eu não sei direito. Acho que ela caiu da sua vassoura," Ginny lhe disse balançando a cabeça.

"Minha vassoura? O que ela estava fazendo na minha vassoura?" O tom de Draco foi um pouco mais áspero do que quisera e ele franzia a testa em confusão.

"Eu acho que Drake a pegou- não sei," Ginny respondeu, lágrimas caindo por seu rosto.

"Tudo bem, nós resolveremos isso depois," Draco a acalmou. "Onde está o Drake?"

"Com a Angelina," Ginny conseguiu dizer enquanto suas lágrimas persistiam.

Enquanto eles conversavam, Lúcio fora até Angel. Draco assistiu enquanto ele gentilmente afastava o cabelo dourado de Angel de seu rosto. Ele falou muito suavemente com ela e então se inclinou para beijar delicadamente sua testa.

Draco e Ginny foram como um ser só até a cama de Angel. Eles se deram as mãos enquanto observavam sua filha, que jazia quebrada e imóvel na cama. Gradualmente, outros membros da família começaram a entrar e sair silenciosamente. Ninguém incomodou Ginny ou Draco, com a exceção de pousarem uma mão em seus ombros. Molly mantinha todos informados sobre a condição de Angel, então não havia necessidade de algum deles encher Ginny de perguntas que ela não tinha mais forças para responder.

Quando Narcisa chegou, foi Harry quem a conduziu até o quarto. Tão logo ela viu Angel na cama, ela ofegou tão alto que o som pareceu reverberar pelo pequeno aposento. Harry segurou seu braço, com medo de que ela desmaiasse e esperou que Lúcio fosse até sua esposa.

"O que aconteceu?" Narcisa mal sussurrou.

"Um acidente, minha querida. Só um acidente-" Lúcio respondeu enquanto a tomava nos braços.

"Ela vai ficar bem, não vai?" Narcisa buscou a resposta nos olhos de Lúcio.

"Ainda não sabemos. Eles têm de esperar até que ela desperte." A voz de Lúcio estalou com emoção enquanto ele pronunciava sua resposta.

"Ah, Lúcio. Não há nada que possamos fazer? Não podemos perdê-la- não agora!" Quando Narcisa começou a chorar, Lúcio intensificou seu abraço.

"Nós não a perderemos," Lúcio murmurou suavemente em seu cabelo. Ele jurou a si mesmo que tomaria quaisquer medidas necessárias para que garantir que sua neta sobrevivesse, mesmo que isso significasse vender sua alma ao demônio. Merlin sabia que ele já havia feito isso antes.

Durante as vinte horas seguintes, grande parte de família Weasley se dispersou para cuidar de suas próprias crianças. Fred e Angelina ainda estavam com Drake, para que Ginny não tivesse de se preocupar com ele. Sete pessoas nunca deixavam Angel.

Draco segurou a mão de Ginny o tempo todo, praticamente imóvel. Ele temia afastar os olhos da cama. Ginny permaneceu em silêncio com ocasionais lágrimas caindo por seu rosto, ninguém tentou afastá-las. Ela recusou todas as tentativas de Molly de fazê-la comer ou beber algo e ignorava abertamente qualquer sugestão de que ela devia descansar um pouco.

Lúcio e Narcisa se sentaram ao outro lado da cama, apenas observando a pequena forma de sua neta, mudos e imóveis. Arthur sentou-se em uma cadeira na ponta da cama. Ele passara por aquilo algumas vezes com seus garotos, quando eles eram mais novos. Ele sabia que o melhor a fazer era esperar e não entrar no caminho de Molly. Molly estava tentando cuidar de todos ao mesmo tempo, pegando xícaras de chá que esfriavam, atualizando membros da família que apareciam e tentava cuidar de Ginny o melhor que conseguia- ela mal se sentou.

Harry sentou-se atrás de Ginny e Draco. Ele simplesmente esperava que sua neta abrisse seus lindos olhos. Hermione aparecera no fim da tarde para ver Angel e avisá-lo que ia até a casa de Fred e Angelina para ajudá-los com Drake. Ele poderia ficar o quanto quisesse. Ela sabia que ele não deixaria Angel até que ela estivesse fora de perigo.

No começo da manhã de sexta-feira, Angel começou a se mexer. Um franzir apareceu em seu rosto e suas pálpebras começaram a se erguer lentamente enquanto ela gemia de dor.

"Filha!" Ginny se erguera de um salto para ver Angel.

"Mamãe?" Angel gemeu.

"Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui." Ginny sorria entre as lágrimas.

"Hey, princesa. Como você está?" Draco se inclinou para a frente, pousando a mão na perna de Angel.

"Papai, dói," Angel fez uma careta.

"Os curandeiros já estão vindo, querida. Eles vão fazer você se sentir melhor," Draco lhe disse baixinho. Ele não sabia o que dizer para que ela se sentisse melhor. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era pegá-la nos braços e abraçá-la para sempre.

Molly fora avisar aos curandeiros que Angel acordara e eles já se encaminhavam para o quarto.

"Mamãe, cadê o tio Harry?" Angel perguntou suavemente.

"Hey, estou aqui," Harry apareceu atrás de Draco.

Naquele momento, os curandeiros entraram no quarto. Eles pediram que todos saíssem enquanto examinavam Angel e lidavam com a dor que ela sentia.

"Eu não posso ficar? Sou a mãe dela!"

"Sinto muito, senhorita Weasley. Será mais fácil para nós, e para a sua filha, se você espere no corredor," um dos curandeiros respondeu enquanto eles levavam o grupo em direção à porta.

"Nós já voltamos, querida," Ginny disse enquanto Draco a conduzia para fora do aposento.

Quando eles chegaram ao corredor, Draco não pôde mais se conter. Ele girou e olhou Ginny nos olhos.

"Por quê, em nome de Merlin, Angel perguntou pelo Potter?" Draco estava cansado e aborrecido. O fato de que sua filha perguntara por Harry, enquanto ele falava com ela, simplesmente despedaçava seu coração.

"Draco, o Harry está presente desde que ela nasceu. É lógico que ela vai perguntar por ele." Ginny estava realmente cansada demais para lidar com aquilo.

"É- bem- eu não tive a chance, tive? Alguém esqueceu de me dizer que eu era pai!" Draco cuspiu raivosamente para ela.

"QUÊ?" Ginny guinchou.

N/T

yay! Chappie novo!

Agora, eu vou dar uma de má, perversa, o que vcs preferirem. Só posto o próximo capítulo quando tiver no mínimo 15 reviews! E é sério!

Qto às NCs, sei que eu tinha prometido pra hoje, mas infelizmente, não tive como, visto que estou ajudando uma colega minha de tradução e vou assumir a fic dela, então, nessa fase de transição, as coisas vão ficar um pouco mais complicadas, mas garanto que assim que tudo entrar nos eixos (inclusive a escola), posto as NCs (não se preocupem, vcs não vão ficar sem elas).

HunterChild


	27. Calma, Calma

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora: **HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E SETE**

**CALMA, CALMA**

"Você me ouviu!" Draco cuspiu de volta.

"Não acredito!" Os olhos de Ginny estavam arregalados e seu corpo tremia. "A nossa filha está lá dentro, machucada, e você só pensa em você mesmo! Bem, deixe-me dizer uma coisa, Draco Malfoy! Ser um pai significa pôr suas crianças em primeiro lugar, _sempre_, apesar dos seus próprios sentimentos."

Ginny avançara contra ele durante seu pequeno discurso e começara a espetar seu dedo no peito dele para enfatizar o que dizia.

"É- bem- não tive muita prática nessa coisa de paternidade, graças à você!" Draco gritou de volta.

"Você me deixou!" Ginny berrou para ele.

"Você podia ter me contado que estava grávida!"

"Por quê? Para você poder tomá-los de mim?"

"Quê? Por que eu os tomaria de você?"

"Hey, calma. Aqui não é nem hora nem lugar." Harry tentou intervir enquanto todos os outros encaravam em espanto.

"Fique fora disso, Potter," Draco rosnou enquanto empurrava o outro bruxo.

"Tudo o que você quer é um herdeiro," Ginny incitou.

"Isso é besteira!" o desgosto no tom de Draco era evidente.

"É? Você só estava interessado em Drake, para começar."

Draco a encarou em descrença. "Isso é porque eu só sabia sobre Drake."

"Você podia ter descoberto sobre Angel. Não é como se eles fossem um segredo," Ginny rosnou.

"Estou começando a duvidar disso. Não é como se você fosse me contar." Draco a atacou com a mentira dela.

"Bem, se você nunca tivesse descoberto, a _minha_ filha não estaria naquela cama agora."

"Ah e como você chegou a essa conclusão?" A voz de Draco subitamente adquirira um tom superior.

"Ela caiu da _sua_ vassoura, Draco. Isso é tudo culpa sua."

"Minha culpa- como pode ser minha culpa? Eu estava no trabalho! Onde diabos você estava?"

"Eu- eu-"

"Você devia estar com eles, Ginevra. Isso nunca teria acontecido se você estivesse com eles como uma boa mãe."

"Como você se atreve!" Ginny ergueu a mão e o estapeou com força no rosto. "Você não sabe nada sobre criar crianças."

Draco levou a mão ao rosto automaticamente, para acalmar a dor do tapa dela.

"Não, não sei. Graças à você. Foi você quem não me contou que eu era a porra de um pai." Draco gritou enquanto se virava para longe de Ginny. Sua mão estava cerrada em raiva e ele a deixou voar contra a parede com um rangido nojento.

O som de ossos se quebrando tirou todos do choque de ver os dois discutirem tão veementemente. Narcisa voou até o lado de Draco e tentou cuidar dele. Harry tentou puxar Ginny para longe de Draco.

"Ah, Draco. Sua mão," Narcisa se aborreceu.

"Me deixa," Draco rosnou para ela enquanto embalava sua mão quebrada.

"Mas querido, você precisa-"

"Me deixe em paz, Mãe," Draco a cortou com um rosnado baixo.

"Narcisa, deixe-o." Lúcio pôs as mãos nos ombros dela e a afastou dele.

"Gin, aqui não é nem lugar nem hora para se ter uma discussão," Harry disse suavemente em seu ouvido enquanto a levava para longe de Draco.

"Eu sei, eu sei," Ginny respondeu asperamente, sem ter se acalmado.

"Ginny, o que você estava pensando," Molly a censurou.

"Mãe, eu sei. Por favor, não comece."

Naquele momento, as portas duplas no fim do corredor se abriram para revelar Rony e Pansy entrando juntos. Deixando Ginny sob os cuidados de Molly, Harry foi até eles.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Rony percebeu as expressões sombrias nos rostos de todos.

"Umm- É, pode-se dizer que sim," Harry respondeu hesitantemente.

"Angel! Ela está bem, não está?" Pansy perguntou ansiosamente.

"Está, acordou há pouco tempo. Os curandeiros estão com ela agora, é por isso que estamos todos aqui fora," Harry respondeu categoricamente.

"Bem- o que está errado? Isso é bom, não é?" Rony estava levemente confuso pelas expressões abatidas.

"Gin e Draco. Eles acabaram de ter uma discussão feroz."

"Ah não," Pansy suspirou.

"O que você quer dizer com 'ah não'? Isso é bom," Rony exclamou.

"Como isso pode ser bom?" Pansy indagou.

"Bem, agora aquele babaca talvez volte para debaixo da pedra de onde saiu e deixe Gin em paz."

"Rony, são os filhos dele. Ele precisa ser parte da vida deles," Pansy destacou.

"Eu concordo com Pans, cara. Malfoy precisa ver as crianças, então ele não vai ir embora, não importa o que aconteça," Harry disse enquanto Rony o olhava totalmente inabalável.

Rony olhou na direção do bruxo loiro, que estava sentado contra a parede, sozinho. Ele embalava sua mão e sua expressão parecia cheia de dor.

"Ele socou a parede, não foi?" Pansy perguntou a Harry.

"É, logo depois da Gin dar um tapa nele," Harry respondeu esfregando o rosto.

"Merlin! Ele às vezes é tão estúpido," Pansy murmurou enquanto ia falar com ele, dando a Ginny um sorriso de apoio ao passar por ela.

"Então, foi sobre o quê?" Rony inquiriu.

"Umm- não tenho certeza. É um pouco confuso-" Harry pausou por um momento. "Angel perguntou por mim e Malfoy se irritou com Gin por causa disso. Então ela disse que eu estive presente durante toda a vida dela e ele disse que não teve a chance de estar, aí ela perdeu o controle. Teve mais, mas ficou confuso demais."

"Não achei que fosse durar. Talvez agora ela me deixe matar o babaca," Rony murmurou, dando um olhar na direção de Draco que definitivamente mostrava suas intenções.

"Calma, cara. Eles estão realmente cansados e estressados. Quando tiverem dormido e pensado um pouco no que disseram, eles se beijarão e se reconciliarão." Enquanto Harry falava, ele percebeu que também precisava dormir.

"Eu posso sonhar, não posso, cara?" Rony sorriu atrevidamente para seu melhor amigo.

"É, cara. Você pode sonhar." Harry deu tapinhas em suas costas e eles foram até onde Ginny e seus pais estavam.

**-"-**

"Draco?" Pansy sussurrou enquanto se ajoelhava diante dele.

"Vá embora, Pans." Sua voz estava impassível e baixa.

"Não, Draco."

"Parkinson, estou te avisando," rosnou Draco.

"Me avise o quanto quiser, não vou a lugar nenhum," Pansy respondeu levianamente.

"Você é insuportável, bruxa,"

Pansy sorriu para ele. "Obrigada! Eu me esforço para tornar a sua vida um inferno."

"O que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso?" Draco lamuriou-se.

Pansy ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeitamente definida e negra para ele. "Você quer que eu faça uma lista?"

"Não se incomode, não estou tão interessado." Draco suspirou pesadamente, lamentando silenciosamente sua silêncio.

"Como está a mão?"

"Dói."

"Deixe eu ver."

"Não."

"Não seja um bebê."

"Não sou um!"

"Bem, deixe-me ver."

"Não!"

"Draco-"

"Quê?"

"Mostre-me a sua mão agora!"

"NÃO!" A resposta de Draco reverberou pelo corredor.

"Draco, pare de agir como um bebê!"

"Não sou um bebê!"

Pansy sorriu em desdém. "Você age como um."

Risadas de Harry e Rony chegaram ao lugar onde Pansy conversava com Draco. Foi ouvir o divertimento deles com a sua situação que finalmente fez com que Draco estendesse sua mão ferida.

"Oh Merlin! Com quanta força você socou a parede?"

"Com força- Ouch! Isso dói." Draco reclamou enquanto Pansy cutucava a mão obviamente quebrada.

"Ah Draco! Sua pobre mão. Lúcio, ele precisa de um curandeiro." Narcisa voltara para Draco quando ele estendera a mão para a inspeção de Pansy.

"Precisa?" Lúcio perguntou amargamente. Ele não estava impressionado com o comportamento de seu filho e estava achando difícil achar alguma simpatia por sua ferida auto-infligida.

"Oh meu deus! Draco querido, você precisa ver um curandeiro imediatamente. Isso vai ter que ser realinhado antes que eles curem isso," Molly disse por cima do ombro de Pansy.

"Eu preciso ver Angel primeiro," Draco disse firmemente.

"Bem, assim que os curandeiros terminarem com ela, você vai ver alguém para ver essa mão," Molly disse em um tom que não permitia discussão.

"Talvez nós pudéssemos trazer um curandeiro aqui para cuidar de sua mão, querido," Narcisa sugeriu.

"Está tudo bem, Mãe. Eu vou cuidar disso depois de falar com os curandeiros da Angel," Draco respondeu um pouco asperamente. Ele odiava quando sua mãe queria cuidar dele.

Havia, no corredor, dois grupos muito distintos esperando que os curandeiros saíssem do quarto de Angel. Draco estava sentado no chão com seus pais por perto e Pansy de pé à sua frente. Ginny estava inclinada contra a parede com seu pai, Harry e Rony perto e oferecendo palavras suaves de conforto. Molly transitava entre Ginny e Draco em uma tentativa de se manter ocupada.

Depois o que pareceu ser uma eternidade para a família, os curandeiros finalmente saíram do quarto de Angel.

"Meu bebê! Posso vê-la agora?" Ginny estava ansiosa para voltar para Angel.

"Senhorita Weasley, poderíamos ter uma palavra antes que você volte para sua filha?" o Curandeiro encarregado perguntou.

"Oh- eu-"

"Eu fico com a Angel se você quiser, Gin," Harry ofereceu suavemente.

"Obrigada, Harry. Eu vou daqui a pouco." Ginny ofereceu um pequeno sorriso ao amigo.

O Curandeiro conduziu Ginny a um pequeno escritório. Draco os seguira por vontade própria, mantendo a mão quebrada perto de seu peito.

"Desculpe, esse é uma reunião particular com os pais da criança," o curandeiro se dirigiu a Draco ao perceber que ele os seguia.

"Eu sou o pai dela," Draco rosnou encarando o curandeiro.

"Minhas desculpa, senhor-"

"Malfoy- Draco Malfoy."

"Senhor Malfoy. Claro, você é bem vindo a essa reunião."

"Bem?" Draco induziu o curandeiro assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles.

"Por favor, sentem-se. Vou explicar a condição de sua filha," o curandeiro respondeu em um tom de negócios.

Ginny e Draco sentaram-se nas cadeiras de um lado da escrivaninha enquanto o curandeiro a rodeou e sentou-se.

"Angelique é uma menininha muito sortuda. Como vocês sabem, estávamos preocupados com o ferimento em sua cabeça. É meu prazer informar-lhes que aparentemente não há nenhum dano permanente. Claro, os ossos quebrados serão curados sem demora. Nós gostaríamos de mantê-la aqui por alguns dias, apenas para monitorar o ferimento em sua cabeça."

"Quando ela vai poder ir para casa?" Ginny perguntou suavemente.

"Se não ocorrer nenhuma complicação, creio que ela deva receber alta depois do fim de semana."

"São boas notícias, então," Draco disse cautelosamente.

"Sim, estamos muito satisfeitos com o progresso dela. Ela deve se recuperar totalmente." O curandeiro sorriu calorosamente. "Não tenho mais informações, a menos que tenham alguma pergunta, é claro."

"Podemos vê-la agora?" Ginny perguntou.

"Sim, claro."

"Umm- você poderia dar uma olhada na mão dele?" Ginny pediu ao curandeiro enquanto apontava para Draco.

"É claro, há algum problema, sr Malfoy?"

"Eu-" Draco começou.

"O estúpido socou a parede. Parece que quebrou a mão." Ginny se levantou e deixou o aposento antes que algum dos homens pudesse responder.

Ginny voltou para o quarto de Angel com um sorriso no rosto.

"Mamãe!" Angel sorriu ao avistar a mãe.

"Olá, querida. Como você está?"

"Cadê o Papai?" Angel perguntou, olhando ao seu redor em busca de Draco.

"Oh, ele-" Ginny se sentiu um pouco culpada ao ver a expressão feliz de Angel se desmanchar quando não encontrou o pai. Ela não só negara a Draco a oportunidade de ver Angel, mas a de Angel ver Draco.

"Papai vai chegar em um minuto. Ele só está conversando com os curandeiros," Molly interveio.

"Sobre a mão dele?" Lúcio perguntou baixinho, arqueando uma sobrancelha para Ginny.

"Sim. Contei ao curandeiro o que ele fez," Ginny disse com um sorriso. Ela se danaria se deixasse alguém saber o quão culpada se sentia.

"Bom." Lúcio respondeu sorrindo para Ginny.

Durante as horas seguintes, muitos membros da família Weasley foram ver Angel, conforme a notícia de que ela acordara se espalhava. Molly insistiu para que todos que haviam passado a noite no hospital fossem comer alguma coisa na sala de chá do quinto andar, enquanto os outros membros da família estavam visitando.

"Talvez devêssemos esperar por Draco," Narcisa sugeriu.

"Ele pode demorar horas, querida. A mão dele estava um tanto mal pelo que pude ver. Eu não ficaria surpreso se eles decidissem remover todos os ossos e começar de novo com Esquelecresce." Lúcio negou a sua sugestão.

"Como eles removeriam os ossos?" Narcisa perguntou um tanto chocada.

"Não é difícil, querida."

"Não, um 'Brakium Emendo' realizado incorretamente sempre resolve." Harry deu um risinho ao se lembrar das tentativas do Professor Lockhart de reparar seu braço quebrado em seu segundo ano em Hogwarts.

"Talvez devêssemos ir vê-lo," Narcisa disse enquanto eles entravam na área da recepção.

"Ele é um adulto, Cissa," Lúcio rosnou. Ele estava cansado e com fome e de forma alguma estava no humor de ouvir Narcisa se preocupando com Draco.

"Mas-"

"Não, Narcisa. Nós vamos comer alguma coisa e voltar para Angelique. Draco é um adulto e pode cuidar de si mesmo. Além do mais, foi ele quem socou a parede."

O grupo foi relativamente silencioso até a sala de chá do quinto andar. Eles pediram por alguma comida e se sentaram em uma mesa. Todos comeram em silêncio- a maioria cansada demais para falar. Quando todos haviam comido sua porção, eles voltaram para o térreo novamente. Enquanto se aproximavam do quarto de Angel, podiam ouvir do corredor Fred e Jorge entretendo-a.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" Molly urrou para os seus gêmeos.

"Fazendo Angel rir," Jorge respondeu inocentemente.

"Vocês sabem que ela devia estar descansando!"

"Desculpa," Fred resmungou com um sorriso atrevido. "Gin, posso falar com você?"

"Claro, lá fora?"

"É, pode ser."

Fred segurou a porta até que sua irmãzinha tivesse passado e então saiu para o corredor. "Drake tem pedido para vir ao hospital. Ele está enlouquecendo a Angelina com isso. Eu acho que ele está se culpando pelo que aconteceu." Fred lhe disse com uma seriedade atípica.

"Bem, talvez seja bom que ele venha visitar. Ela vai ficar aqui por mais alguns dias e eu não posso deixá-los separados por tanto tempo."

"Ótimo, eu o trago à noite, depois de fecharmos a loja."

"Tudo bem, eu peço para o Rony ou o Harry pegá-lo daqui a pouco. É mais fácil para você e também dá um descanso para Angelina."

Fred sorriu largamente para ela. "Parece um bom plano, maninha."

Jorge saiu do quarto e foi até eles.

"Hey, Gin, cadê o Draco?" Jorge perguntou.

"O idiota socou a parede e quebrou a mão. Acho que ainda estão curando-o."

"Ele socou a parede?" Fred indagou.

"Por que ele fez isso?" Jorge acrescentou.

"Sim e porque ele é um imbecil!"

Os gêmeos Weasley se olharam. Eles sabiam que sua irmã estava cansada, mas xingar Malfoy não era normal para ela. Mesmo antes de ele voltar para a vida dela, qualquer um pego chamando-o de algo desagradável corria o risco de ser enfeitiçado de sete formas diferentes até o domingo seguinte.

"Vocês dois brigaram?" Fred inquiriu.

"É."

"Sobre o quê?" Jorge questionou.

"Desculpa, gente. Eu sei que vocês querem ajudar, mas eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso, okay?"

"Tudo bem, mas você sabe onde nós estamos quando quiser, não?" Jorge lhe disse.

"Merlin, olha a hora! Temos que ir," Fred exclamou. "Depois a gente se vê, Gin."

Jorge a abraçou rapidamente. "Tchau!"

"Depois a gente se vê," Ginny disse enquanto eles corriam pelo corredor.

Quando os gêmeos saíram de seu campo de visão, ela se virou e entrou novamente no quarto. Ela precisava desesperadamente dormir um pouco; talvez ela pudesse tirar um cochilo rápido em uma cadeira, mas antes precisava arranjar alguém para buscar Drake.

"Harry, eu estava me perguntando, você se incomodaria em ir pegar o Drake? Ele está enlouquecendo a Angelina, pedindo para vir ao hospital." Ginny lhe perguntou baixinho para que Angel não ouvisse.

"Claro que não. Você quer que eu vá agora?"

"Se você não se importar. Acho que seria bom para Angelina."

"Já volto, então."

Ginny se acomodou em uma cadeira próxima à cama de Angel e fechou os olhos por um tempo.

"Ginny, por que você não vai para casa e descansa um pouco?" Molly sugeriu.

"Estou bem, Mãe. Além disso, o Harry foi pegar o Drake na casa da Angelina."

Ginny descansou enquanto Lúcio e Narcisa entretinham Angel com histórias. Arthur se sentou e observou atentamente os Malfoy enquanto eles interagiam com sua neta. Ele estava vendo um lado de Lúcio Malfoy que nem sonhara que existia. O homem estava sendo muito gentil com ela e parecia que ele se importava muito com ela. Ele estava sorrindo calorosa e genuinamente para a garotinha.

**-"-**

Harry aparatou na casa de campo de Fred e Angelina.

"Harry, entra," Angelina disse ao abrir a porta. "Como está a Angel?"

"Oi, Angelina. A Angel está bem, acordou hoje de manhã e com sorte ela receberá alta em alguns dias. Como você está?"

"Cansada," ela suspirou.

"Isso não é bom. Drake deu trabalho?"

"Não, não é culpa dele. É a gravidez. Tudo o que eu quero fazer é comer e dormir no momento," Angelina respondeu sufocando um bocejo.

"Bem, vou tirar Drake de suas mãos durante a tarde. Gin disse que ele pode ir ao hospital."

"Ele vai ficar feliz com isso. Ele está pedindo para ir."

"Tio Harry," Drake disse ao entrar no aposento.

"Oi, cara. Você quer ir visitar a Angel?"

"Eu posso?"

"Claro que pode. Sua mãe pediu que eu te buscasse, então vá pegar a sua capa e nós vamos deixar a Tia Angelina descansar, okay?" Harry disse com falso entusiasmo.

"Parece que uma boa noite de sono não faria mal para você," Angelina apontou enquanto Drake corria para fora do aposento para pegar sua capa.

"É, não dormi nada ontem à noite. Ninguém dormiu."

"Bem, você precisa descansar um pouco e faça a Ginny descansar também. Posso imaginar que ela não se deixou piscar desde que tudo isso aconteceu."

"Você sabe como ela é. Não adianta tentar mandá-la para casa porque ela simplesmente ignora todo mundo."

"Tio Harry, estou pronto!" Drake voltou para o aposento correndo, já vestido com sua capa de viagem.

"Bom, vamos então."

"Comporte-se, Drake." Angelina lhe disse.

"Sim, Tia Angelina."

"Te vejo mais tarde," Harry disse enquanto Drake agarrava sua mão.

"Dê lembranças minhas à Angel. Vou tentar visitá-la à noite, depois que o Fred chegar, se não estiver muito tarde."

"Pode deixar," Harry respondeu enquanto ele e Drake saíam da casa.

"Como nós vamos para lá?" Drake perguntou.

"Bem, você acha que consegue segurar com força?" Harry inquiriu.

"Sim."

"Bom. Então nós vamos desaparatar."

"Mamãe não vai gostar disso. Ela sempre diz que desaparatar com alguém é perigoso," Drake lhe disse com olhos arregalados.

"Sim, eu sei, mas essa é a forma mais rápida de chegar ao hospital e se você se segurar nós não vamos ter problemas."

"Okay."

Eles chegaram ao hospital são e salvos e Harry conduziu Drake à ala onde se encontrava o quarto de sua irmã.

"Okay, cara. Você pode esperar aqui enquanto eu acho a sua mãe?" Harry perguntou a Drake quando eles chegaram ao quarto de Angel.

"Tudo bem."

"Não suma!"

"Não vou."

Quando Harry entrou no quarto, Drake pôde ouvir a voz de seu avô.

"Gin." Harry tocou seu braço gentilmente. Ele odiava ter que acordá-la, mas sabia que se não fizesse, ela ficaria raivosa.

"Harry." Ginny respondeu sonolentamente.

"Drake está no corredor."

"Oh, bom," ela disse enquanto se levantava da cadeira. "Quero falar com ele antes que ele entre."

"Foi o que eu pensei," Harry disse enquanto a seguia até o corredor.

"Drake?" Ginny disse suavemente.

"Mamãe!" Drake correu excitado para Ginny e abraçou suas pernas.

"Olá, querido." Ginny se abaixou para abraçá-lo.

"A Angel vai ficar bem?"

"Sim, lindo. Ela vai ficar bem e vai para casa daqui a alguns dias."

"Bom," Drake resmungou.

"Você quer entrar e falar oi para ela?"

"Acho que sim," Drake murmurou.

"Venha, então," Ginny disse se levantando. "Só lembre-se que você não pode sair pulando ou algo assim. Angel precisa ficar quieta, okay?"

"Okay, Mamãe. Não vou sair pulando."

Ginny pegou sua mão e o conduziu para dentro do quarto, com Harry seguindo-os. Quando Drake entrou no aposento, ele olhou ao seu redor para ver quem estava lá, então seus olhos pousaram em sua irmã gêmea. Eles se olharam por um longo tempo antes que Drake explodisse em lágrimas. Ginny abraçou o garoto soluçante e tentou acalmá-lo.

"D-desc-culpa, Mamãe- eu n-não q-queria que a A-angel se m-machucasse."

"Shhh- está tudo bem, filho. Depois a gente conversa sobre isso, okay? Agora Angel vai ficar bem e não vai fazer bem para ela ver você chorando. Você devia alegrando-a, não o contrário."

Angel começou a choramingar ao ver o estado de Drake. Antes que alguém pudesse sequer se mover, Lúcio a tomou nos braços, fazendo todos os sons confortantes adequados para mantê-la calma.

Quando Ginny acalmara Drake, ele se afastou um pouco dela e olhou novamente ao seu redor.

"Mamãe, cadê o Papai?" Drake perguntou curioso.

"Umm-"

N/T

yay! Gente, desculpa pela demora, tava sem computador, mas agora tudo volta ao normal (espero, pelo menos!)

Segunda só tem capítulo se tiver 16 reviews! E dessa vez é sério, quer dizer, é segunda feira mesmo.

HunterChild


	28. Paciente Problema

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E OITO**

**PACIENTE PROBLEMA**

"Estou aqui, cara." Draco entrou apressadamente no aposento. Seu braço estava em uma tipóia, ele vestia uma camisola hospitalar e uma enfermeira irritada o perseguia.

"Sr Malfoy, você devia estar na cama," a enfermeira exclamou.

"Eu te disse, estou visitando minha filha. Agora vá," Draco rosnou para a jovem.

"Sr Malfoy, é contra a política do hospital permitir que um paciente saia andando por aí. Você vai ter voltar para o seu quarto ou eu terei de avisar o seu curandeiro."

"Vá em frente." Draco a dispensou com um gesto da mão e voltou sua atenção para seus filhos.

"Papai, o que você fez?" Drake perguntou, espiando o braço de Draco.

"Você também teve que ver os curandeiros, Papai?" Angel inquiriu.

"Eu machuquei a minha mão e os curandeiros estão tentando fazê-la sarar," Draco explicou simplesmente para as crianças enquanto se sentava ao lado da cama de Angel.

"Como você machucou a sua mão, Papai?" Drake indagou curioso.

"Ah, eu fiz uma coisa boba." Draco não estava disposto a dividir mais detalhes com seu filho.

"O quê?" Angel insistiu por detalhes.

"Não importa. Foi bobo e eu me machuquei, é só isso que vocês precisam saber."

"Sr Malfoy!" O curandeiro de Draco entrou no quarto com a enfermeira que o perseguira.

"Sim," Draco respondeu em seu melhor tom superior.

"Você, senhor, devia estar na sua cama."

"Estou visitando a minha filha," Draco lhe disse asperamente.

"Sr Malfoy, como vamos tratar os pacientes se eles estão passeando pelo hospital?"

"Eu não estou passeando pelo hospital. Estou visitando a minha filha e não vou sair daqui," Draco disse em um tom condescendente.

"Receio que devo insistir."

"Talvez nós possamos discutir isso lá fora." Lúcio sugeriu diplomaticamente. Ele tinha a sensação de que a situação podia piorar rapidamente se o curandeiro não cedesse.

"Eu não acho que isso seja necessário," Draco disse desdenhosamente.

"Eu acho." Lúcio lhe deu um olhar que lhe advertia a não discutir.

Draco suspirou pesadamente. "Muito bem."

Draco se levantou e foi em direção à porta. Quando ele se aproximou da porta, Ginny explodiu em gargalhadas, fazendo com que Draco se virasse e a encarasse.

"Que foi?"

"Ah- Ah- Você- Sabe que está- Com uma camisola hospitalar." Ginny conseguiu dizer em meio ao seu riso histérico.

""Sim," Draco cuspiu. _Ela realmente achava que ele era um imbecil?_

Ginny não estava em condições de responder àquele ponto. Ela se escorava na cama de Angel, lutando para respirar. No entanto, ela parecia ser a única no aposento que achara alguma coisa engraçada e não era só Draco que a olhava como se ela tivesse enlouquecido- todos a olhavam dessa forma.

"Gin, o que é tão engraçado?" Harry se perguntou se talvez a falta de sono fizera mal a ela.

"Ela finalmente ficou doida." Rony balançou a cabeça.

"Oh- Oh-" Ginny simplesmente não conseguia ar suficiente para falar, então ela simplesmente apontou para Draco.

"O que deu em você, mulher?" Draco rosnou desgostoso enquanto se virava e saía.

Infelizmente, para Draco, todos no aposento viram o que causara o ataque de riso de Ginny e a maioria se juntou a ela imediatamente.

"Bom Merlin," Lúcio murmurou quando Draco passou por ele.

Molly e Narcisa estavam realmente se esforçando para manter alguma fachada de decoro. Até o momento, as duas, juntamente com Lúcio, eram as únicas que não riam.

"Mamãe, por que o Papai não está de cueca?" Angel perguntou em meio às suas risadinhas.

O tênue controle das duas bruxas mais velhas finalmente se dissipou e ambas se uniram às risadas do resto da família.

**-"-**

"Não passou pela sua cabeça vestir alguma roupa íntima antes de sair andando pelo hospital?" Lúcio sibilou para Draco.

Draco franziu a testa em confusão. "O quê?"

"Você não está de roupa íntima!" Àquela altura, Lúcio estava totalmente exasperado com Draco.

"Mas-"

"A camisola é aberta nas costas," Lúcio informou com os dentes cerrados.

Os olhos De Draco ficaram do tamanho de pires. Ele não pensara na camisola. Ele só quisera voltar para Angel e ele tivera de se esgueirar para fora de seu quarto. Ele rapidamente agarrou as extremidades da vestimenta e as segurou fechadas em suas costas com sua mão sadia.

"Sr Malfoy, devo insistir para que o senhor volte imediatamente para o seu quarto," o curandeiro disse rigidamente.

"Em que ala meu filho foi admitido?" Lúcio assumiu o controle da situação.

"Esta. O ferimento de seu filho não é muito diferente dos causados por colisões com vassouras, então podemos tratá-lo aqui. O quarto dele é no fim do corredor."

"Seria possível que meu filho ficasse no mesmo quarto que sua filha?"

"A Srta Malfoy é uma criança. Não é protocolo misturar adultos e crianças nas alas," o curandeiro respondeu fatigado.

"Eu não perguntei sobre o protocolo. Perguntei se é possível," Lúcio rosnou para o curandeiro.

"Certamente, seria possível, mas não ideal, especialmente com o tipo de tratamento que seu filho sofrerá," o curandeiro respondeu intolerantemente.

Lúcio sorriu em desdém. "Que seria?"

"Recrescimento de ossos. A mão do Sr Malfoy estava fraturada demais para que tentássemos curá-la diretamente," o curandeiro explicou autoritariamente.

"Por que isso influenciaria em se ele vai ou não dividir o quarto com sua filha?"

"O recrescimento de osso é um processo doloroso. Estou certo de que o Sr Malfoy não deseja que sua filha o veja com dor."

"Creio que ela ficaria mais chateada se não ficasse com ele," Lúcio rebateu. "Minha neta é muito afeiçoada ao pai."

"Entendo. Vou falar com a equipe da ala e ver se é possível fazer algo," o curandeiro finalmente cedeu.

"Bom. Espero ter notícias dentro de uma hora," Lúcio disse laconicamente antes de se virar para Draco. "Por agora, sugiro que você volte para o seu quarto."

"Vou ficar aqui," Draco disse petulantemente.

"Muito bem," Lúcio suspirou enquanto se virava e entrava novamente no quarto de Angel.

Draco o seguiu segurando firmemente as costas da camisola. Os ocupantes do pequeno quarto hospitalar ainda riam quando Draco re-entrou, mas se controlaram rapidamente ao perceberem a expressão agourenta no rosto do bruxo loiro.

"Eles vão providenciar que Draco seja transferido para este quarto," Lúcio informou a Narcisa ao se sentar ao lado dela.

"Papai, você vai ficar comigo?" Angel disse animadamente.

"Parece que sim." Draco lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Papai?" Drake disse.

"Fala, cara." Draco suspirou já resignado com o fato de que qualquer pergunta que Drake fizesse o humilharia ainda mais.

"Por que você está sem cueca?" Drake indagou franzindo a testa.

"Umm- a enfermeira pediu que eu as tirasse." Draco respondeu lentamente e em voz baixa.

"Por quê?" Ginny perguntou severamente.

"O quê?" Draco indagou, franzindo a testa.

"Por que uma enfermeira pediria que você tirasse sua cueca quando a sua mão está machucada?" Ginny perguntou asperamente.

"Não sei! Ela pediu e eu segui as instruções."

"Que enfermeira?" Ginny perguntou cobiçosamente.

"Não sei," Draco quase ganiu.

"Por que não?" Ginny exigiu.

"Não estava prestando atenção," Draco disse tolerantemente.

"Ah, você tira as calças para qualquer um, é?" O tom de Ginny definitivamente acusatório.

"Gin, era uma enfermeira."

"Você gosta dos uniformes." Ginny provocou.

"Ginny, chega!" Molly já ouvira a sua cota diária de discussões.

Ginny abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa.

"Ginny, você ouviu a sua mãe. Isso foi desnecessário," Arthur disse rigidamente.

"Draco, como está a sua mão?" Molly inquiriu gentilmente enquanto Ginny se deixava cair em sua cadeira, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Sem ossos," Draco respondeu com um muxoxo.

"Eles estão te dando Esquelecresce?" Harry indagou.

"É, é nojento." Draco balançou a cabeça ao pensar na poção.

"É, eu lembro." Harry riu dissimuladamente.

Uma enfermeira entrou no aposento. Ela sorriu para Angel antes de se virar para Draco.

"Sr Malfoy, foi arranjado para que o senhor fique neste quarto."

"Bom."

"Se todos, menos os dois pacientes, forem para o corredor, poderemos arrumar o quarto para dois."

"Claro! Talvez pudéssemos tomar uma xícara de chá enquanto eles estão ocupados aqui," Arthur sugeriu.

"Ótima idéia," Lúcio concordou enquanto se levantava. "Vamos?"

Duas atendentes entraram no pequeno quarto e começaram a re-arranjar os móveis para acomodar outra cama. Elas aumentaram magicamente o quarto então puseram uma pequena cama no chão e usaram um feitiço de aumento para restaurá-la ao seu tamanho normal. Quando elas haviam completado seu trabalho a enfermeira reapareceu.

"Certo, Sr Malfoy, já para a cama," ela lhe disse.

"Estou bem aqui." Draco se recusou a sair de seu lugar ao lado da cama de Angel.

"Sr Malfoy, nós o transferimos para este quarto para que pudesse ficar com sua filha, mas eu insisto que o senhor fique na cama." A enfermeira estava perdendo rapidamente a paciência.

"Papai, você tem que fazer o que as enfermeiras e os curandeiros dizem ou você não vai sarar," Angel o repreendeu.

A enfermeira reprimiu uma risadinha e ergueu questionadoramente as sobrancelhas para Draco.

"Muito bem," Draco grunhiu.

Ele se levantou da cadeira e foi até a outra cama. A enfermeira o seguira a fim de ajudá-lo a subir na cama.

"Posso me deitar sozinho," Draco lhe disse em um tom irritado.

"Sr Malfoy, você só tem um braço bom. Se você perder o equilíbrio, você pode cair, causando mais ferimentos a si mesmo. Agora permita que eu faça o meu trabalho e te ajude." A enfermeira teve de juntar toda a paciência que lhe restara.

Draco suspirou pesadamente. Ele estava xingando, sob a respiração, a sua estupidez por ter colocado a si mesmo naquela situação e enfermeiras chatas. Uma vez deitado seguramente, sua enfermeira lhe trouxe uma taça fumegante de Esquelecresce.

"Agora, tome tudo, Sr Malfoy," ela lhe disse, sorrindo condescendentemente.

Draco tomou um gole e o desgosto se revelou imediatamente em seu rosto.

"Isso é realmente nojento," Draco rosnou.

"Tudo, Sr Malfoy." Sua enfermeira sorriu docemente mais uma vez.

Draco conseguiu beber o resto da poção, sem vomitar. A poção desceu queimando e ele não queria descobrir se ela subiria queimando.

"Pronto?" A enfermeira ainda sorria docemente.

"Sim," Draco rosnou.

"Bom. Mais tarde eu trago mais."

"Mal posso esperar," Draco respondeu sarcasticamente.

Draco assistiu enquanto ela ia até Angel e começava a falar com ela em um tom leve e jovial.

"Olá, querida. Como você se sente agora?"

"Bem, mas minha cabeça ainda dói." Angel esfregou a cabeça para enfatizar o que dizia.

"Bem, você a bateu com muita força."

"Papai e eu podemos tomar sorvete?" Angel deu à enfermeira a mais doce de suas expressões.

"Acho que podemos providenciar," a enfermeira respondeu, piscando para ela antes de deixar o aposento.

"Papai, você está bem?" Angel percebeu que o rosto de Draco se contorcia em dor.

"Sim, querida. Nada que um pouco de sorvete não resolva." Draco tentou sorrir para ela, mas só conseguiu fazer uma careta quando dores latejantes dispararam por seu braço.

"O seu braço está doendo, Papai?"

"Sim, um pouco, mas está tudo bem." Draco tentou sorrir novamente como se nada estivesse errado.

"Por que você e a mamãe brigaram?"

"Nós não brigamos, querida."

"Papai, eu ouvi vocês," Angel lhe disse.

"Ah, você ouviu?" Ele realmente não queria discutir aquilo com sua filha.

"Ouvi. Foi por isso que você machucou a sua mão?"

"Olha, linda. Eu só perdi a calma, foi só isso. A sua mãe e eu estávamos realmente preocupados com você, e, algumas vezes, quando as pessoas estão realmente preocupadas, elas deixam as outras pessoas tristes. Você entende?"

"Acho que sim," Angel respondeu pensativamente. "Você e mamãe já fizeram as pazes?"

Draco suspirou pesadamente. "Não."

"Vocês vão?" Angel perguntou com um pouco de urgência na voz.

"Eu espero que sim, mas não sei como-"

"Você tem que falar pra ela que você ama ela," Angel aconselhou. "É isso o que eu e o Drake fazemos quando ela fica brava com a gente, daí ela desculpa a gente."

"Eu não acho que vá ser tão simples assim," Draco admitiu, mais para si mesmo que para sua filha.

Pouco tempo depois, a enfermeira voltou com duas tigelas de sorvete. Pondo uma na frente de Draco, ela sorriu desdenhosamente para ele.

"Só porque a sua filha ficaria chateada se eu não te desse," ela sussurrou asperamente. A mulher já tivera o suficiente de pacientes difíceis para aquele dia e Draco fora o principal ofensor.

Draco não se incomodou em dar uma resposta à enfermeira, optando por encará-la.

Enquanto eles comiam seu sorvete, a família voltou da sala de chá, cheia de conversas.

"Ah, eles ganharam sorvete," Drake choramingou para quem quer ouvisse.

"Venha cá, cara. Você pode ficar com o meu," Draco ofereceu.

"Obrigado, Papai!" Drake subiu na cama de Draco, fazendo-se confortável ao lado de seu pai antes de começar a comer.

"Como você vai sarar se o Drake comer o seu sorvete?" Angel perguntou petulantemente.

"Eu dou um jeito, querida. Por que você não come o seu sorvete e se concentra em sarar?"

A família passou o resto da tarde entretendo Angel. Durante a maior parte do tempo, Drake ficou na cama de Draco e os dois tiveram várias conversas cochichadas durante a tarde.

A enfermeira de Draco fez mais algumas visitas, trazendo consigo taças fumegantes de Esquelecresce e assistindo enquanto ele bebia até a última gota todas as vezes. Ela não era a única que o assistia atentamente enquanto ele bebia a poção. Harry estava de olho no bruxo loiro, procurando por sinais de desconforto. Ele conhecia por experiência própria os efeitos da poção, mas ele não conseguia dizer se a poção afetava Draco da mesma forma que a ele. Draco tinha suas expressões bem treinadas para não deixar que ninguém soubesse quanta dor ele sentia.

Quando a hora da janta se aproximou, muitos começaram a falar em voltar para casa. Molly tentava convencer Ginny a ir para casa e ter uma noite decente enquanto ela ficava com Angel, mas Ginny não queria nem ouvir aquilo.

"Acho que seria uma boa idéia que eu também ficasse," Lúcio disse baixinho para Narcisa.

"Por quê, querido? As enfermeiras podem-"

"Como um intermediário entre esses dois," Lúcio disse, acenando com a cabeça na direção de Draco e Ginny. "Alguém devia ficar aqui, por via das dúvidas."

"Claro, se você acha que é necessário-" Narcisa respondeu tentativamente.

"Sim. Se eles começarem de novo, Angel ficaria assustada."

"Sim- sim, alguém precisa ficar aqui." Narcisa concordou inteiramente ao considerar os motivos de Lúcio.

"Bem, Molly, acho que é hora de levar o jovem Drake para casa," Arthur anunciou.

"Sim, devíamos ir. Agora, Ginny, você tem certeza que vai ficar bem?" Molly atarantou-se.

"Sim, Mãe. Vou ficar bem. Vou até tentar dormir um pouco. Prometo."

"Bom, faça isso. Drake venha colocar a sua capa."

"Eu não quero ir para casa!" Drake cruzou os braços resolutamente.

"Ora, não podemos ficar aqui. As enfermeiras virão nos pôr para fora daqui a pouco," Arthur lhe disse racionalmente.

"Vamos, seja um bom garoto," Molly disse gentilmente.

"Não!"

"Drake, não vou pedir de novo," Molly o advertiu.

"NÃO! EU QUERO FICAR AQUI."

"Drake, por favor, querido. Vá com a Vovó e o Vovô. Amanhã a gente se vê," Ginny pediu cansada.

"NÃO!" Drake se jogou no chão, se recusando a se mexer.

"DRAKE!" Lúcio rugiu. "Você vai se levantar neste instante. Peça desculpas para a sua mãe e você irá para casa com os seus avós ou você vai sentir a minha varinha. Você entendeu?"

"Mas eu não-"

"Drake," Lúcio rosnou em um aviso final.

"Sim, Avô." Derrotado, Drake se levantou do chão e foi dar um beijo de despedida em Ginny.

"Bem feito!" Arthur teve de cumprimentar o outro bruxo por sua forma de lidar com a situação.

"Eu tive alguma prática, Weasley," Lúcio respondeu em voz baixa, gesticulando com a cabeça na direção de Draco.

"A nossa foi o Percy. Pior que a Ginny, aquele garoto." Arthur sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça.

Gradualmente, todos os visitantes começaram a voltar para casa. Molly levou um Drake obediente, após a censura de Lúcio, pela mão e conduziu silenciosamente para fora. Quando Narcisa partiu, Lúcio pediu que ela mandasse um dos elfos domésticos com uma muda de roupas e alguma comida decente para ele e Ginevra.

Logo depois da equipe do hospital ter trazido o jantar de Draco e Angel, um dos elfos domésticos dos Malfoy apareceu com refeições e Ginny além de mudas de roupas para os dois, alguns itens pessoais de Draco e doces para Angel. Narcisa mandara um conjunto de adoráveis vestes verde esmeralda que achara que serviriam em Ginny e deixara instruções para que Ginny se sentisse livre para alterá-las para que ficassem confortáveis.

Quando todos haviam comido, Ginny e Lúcio deixaram o quarto, um de cada vez, para trocar de roupa. Ginny teve pouco o que alterar nas vestes de Narcisa, já que elas eram quase do mesmo tamanho. Quando ela voltara para o quarto, a enfermeira estava dando a Angel uma poção do sono para ajudá-la a descansar mais facilmente. Ao terminar com Angel, ela foi até a cama de Draco com seu Esquelecresce e uma poção do sono.

"Certo, Sr Malfoy. O Esquelecresce primeiro," ela disse com autoridade. "Tudo."

Draco virou a taça e engoliu todo o seu conteúdo. Ele não pôde evitar manter o que bebera na boca, não querendo engolir o líquido.

"E engula, Sr Malfoy."

"Pronto," Draco disse engasgado.

"Bom, agora uma poção do sono." Ela lhe estendeu outra taça.

"Eu não precisa de uma poção do sono." Draco estava ficando definitivamente furioso com a enfermeira.

"Ordens do curandeiro. Você tem de tomar uma poção do sono," ela disse um tanto impaciente.

"Pelo amor de Merlin," Draco murmurou sob a respiração antes de tomar o conteúdo da taça. "Feliz agora?"

"Sim. Agora, se você precisar de algo durante a noite, é só me chamar. Creio que a sua dor vá aumentar durante a noite, então prepare-se."

"Você quer dizer que vai ficar pior?" Draco sussurrou quase que desesperadamente. Ele estivera em dor quase constante por horas e só controlava suas respostas por estar na presença de Angel.

"Sim, Sr Malfoy. Os curandeiros te explicaram exatamente o quão doloroso é o recrescimento de ossos. Você ainda não está nem na metade do caminho," ela lhe disse com um sorriso sádico. "Se isso for tudo, vou reduzir as tochas e sugiro que vocês dois tentem dormir." A enfermeira já saía do quarto quando parou para diminuir a luz com um feitiço.

Ginny se levantou e cobriu Angel e então beijou sua testa. Lúcio esperou pacientemente que Ginny terminasse de se atarantar com Angel antes de pousar um beijo na testa de sua neta e dizer boa noite.

"Mamãe, você não vai cobrir o Papai?" Angel perguntou inocentemente.

"Acho que seu Papai já é grande o suficiente para se cobrir sozinho," Ginny respondeu serenamente.

"Mas o braço dele está doendo e ele não consegue puxar os cobertores. Você precisa fazer isso."

Ginny suspirou afetadamente, seus lábios se contraindo em uma linha fina. Se isso deixasse sua garotinha feliz, ela podia jogar um cobertor por cima dele. Ela foi até a cama dele e começou a ajustar os cobertores ao redor de seu corpo. Ele de fato estava muito pálido e seus olhos não tinham mais a faísca usual.

"Confortável?" Ginny arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Obrigado," Draco respondeu causticamente.

"Bom," Ginny disse antes de se voltar para Angel.

"Mamãe, você não deu um beijo de boa noite no Papai!"

"Oh- eu- eu realmente acho que seu pai vai sobreviver."

"Não. Ele não pode ir dormir sem um beijo de boa noite." Angel se amuou.

"Merlin," Ginny resmungou enquanto se virava para Draco.

Indo até sua cama, ela se curvou lentamente e beijou sua testa delicadamente. Ginny não percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração até se endireitar novamente.

Draco assistira à cena entre mãe e filha. Ele julgava saber o que Angel planejava. Era o jeito dela de fazê-los se reconciliar, depois da discussão deles durante a manhã. Conforme Ginny se curvava lentamente sobre si, ele sentiu seus olhos se fecharem. Quando os lábios dela roçaram sua testa, ele sentiu como se sua pele estivesse em chamas e ele tivesse engolido um pomo, tamanha a sensação de inquietude em seu estômago.

"Boa noite-" ela sussurrou.

N/T

yay! Olha eu de novo! Como eu recebi as 16 reviews, postei hoje!

Ah, um pouco de propaganda, leiam a minha fic nova, chama Sobre Ruivas e Perians. Pode parecer um pouco confusa mas com o tempo ela vai se esclarecer, garanto.

HunterChild

P.S.: deixem reviews!

P.S. 2: Infelizmente, não vou responder as reviews hoje, pq queimei o dedo e tah dificil de digitar. vou tentar responder durante a semana, prometo!


	29. Lúcio

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E NOVE**

**LÚCIO**

Feliz com o conhecimento de que seu pai recebera as atenções necessárias de sua mãe, Angel se voltou para Lúcio. Sua expressão era propositalmente de uma doçura a quem ninguém conseguia resistir. "Avô, me conta uma história, por favor?"

"Claro que sim. Qual você quer ouvir?" Lúcio sorriu para sua pequena neta.

Ela bocejou enquanto respondia. "Você escolhe, mas uma com fadas."

"Hmm- fadas?" Lúcio pensou rapidamente antes de escolher a história apropriada. "Você já ouviu falar sobre as fadas dos jardins de rosa?"

"Existem fadas de jardins de rosa?" Angel perguntou tão excitada quanto podia com uma poção do sono em seu organismo.

"Sim, claro que existem. Agora, se você fechar os olhos, eu lhe conto sobre elas," Lúcio disse tão suavemente que Angel quase teve de se esforçar para ouvi-lo.

Seus olhos se fecharam e ela se concentrou na voz profunda de seu avô enquanto ela a persuadia a dormir. Ela não ouviu mais que a primeira dúzia de palavras da história que Lúcio inventava enquanto falava, antes de cair em sono profundo.

"Ginevra, acho que ela dormiu." Lúcio alertou Ginny, que também estivera descansando os olhos.

"Obrigada," Ginny sussurrou de volta, sorrindo para ele.

"De nada," Lúcio curvou a cabeça em reconhecimento. "Draco parece que também perdeu a batalha contra a poção do sono."

Ginny se virou em sua cadeira para observar Draco. Ele aparentava estar dormindo calmamente, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seu rosto, mas enquanto ela o observava, um franzir cruzou seu cenho, transformando seu sorriso em uma careta de dor.

Conforme a noite corria, Draco continuou a dormir penosamente. Apesar da poção do sono, ele freqüentemente gemia ou gritava de dor. Enquanto Lúcio e Ginny vigiavam Angel, Lúcio percebeu que o olhar de Ginny estava sendo atraído cada vez mais por Draco que por sua filha, que dormia profundamente. Ele se levantou silenciosamente e contornou a cama, indo até a cadeira vaga ao lado da bruxa ruiva.

"Posso?" Lúcio perguntou polidamente, gesticulando na direção da cadeira com a mão.

"Claro."

"Ele não é uma má pessoa, você sabe," Lúcio disse baixinho.

"Eu sei," ela sussurrou.

"Não vou aprovar o comportamento dele de hoje de manhã, mas você deve admitir que, ao recusar informação, você também cometeu erros," Lúcio repreendeu gentilmente.

"Eu sei disso. Eu devia ter contado a ele sobre os gêmeos, talvez." As mãos de Ginny começaram a se retorcer em seu colo.

A sobrancelha de Lúcio se ergueu questionadoramente. "Só talvez?"

"Não. Eu devia ter contado a ele, mas não contei e não posso mudar isso agora."

"Não, o passado não pode ser mudado, mas você precisa entender porque Draco está tão raivoso. Você negou a ele a oportunidade de conhecer seu próprio sangue."

"Não posso mudar isso."

"Você poderia ser mais tolerante em relação ao, vamos dizer assim, egoísmo dele. Ele nunca teve de considerar outra pessoa que não ele mesmo."

"Eu sei."

"Ele não gosta de dividir."

"Ele não tem escolha- nós somos três."

"Isso não parece ter alguma relação com você, ou as crianças, mas é com outros homens que ele parece ter problemas. Pelo que observei hoje, ele não quer dividir você ou as crianças com outros homens," Lúcio lhe informou sua interpretação do comportamento de Draco.

"Eu sei disso. Ele nunca foi terrivelmente bom em dividir, mas não sou só eu desta vez. Eu tenho que proteger as crianças."

"Draco não é perigoso. Não há necessidade de proteger as crianças dele," Lúcio repreendeu.

"Você é o pai dele, você o vê de forma diferente."

"E você é a mãe dos filhos dele," Lúcio rebateu.

"Isso não parece significar muito no momento."

"Acredito que você já confiou seu corpo a ele, mais de uma vez."

"Isso não tem nada a ver com a situação," Ginny lhe disse asperamente.

"Ah- confiança é tudo," ele disse sabiamente.

"Talvez seja, mas o comportamento dele hoje-" Ginny suspirou pesadamente.

"Comportamentos podem ser modificados."

"Olha, eu sei que ele não é perigoso, mas ele é egoísta. Eu preciso proteger as crianças disso," Ginny esclareceu.

"E você não é egoísta?"

Ginny franziu a testa. "Acho que não."

"A sério? Negar a um homem seus filhos por quase cinco anos não é considerado egoísmo?"

"Foi ele quem me deixou, e não o contrário," Ginny disse defensivamente.

"Quando você descobriu que estava grávida?"

"Sete semanas depois da minha formatura em Hogwarts."

"Depois que ele te deixou, pelo que eu entendo, e ainda assim nunca ocorreu a você informá-lo."

"Sim, eu pensei em contar a ele, mas eu tinha medo disso."

"Por quê?"

"E se ele me rejeitasse? Quero dizer, ele me deixou. E nossas famílias nunca foram civis uma com a outra. Nunca teria dado certo."

"Ele te amava. Ele ainda te ama, Ginevra. E eu acho que nossas famílias estão se entendendo razoavelmente bem. É surpreendente o que netos podem fazer para suavizar antigas rivalidades. O relacionamento de vocês estava dando certo até hoje, não estava?"

Ginny balançou a cabeça. "Ele não me ama."

"Ah- mas ele ama. Desde Hogwarts. Eu sabia que havia alguém que roubara o coração dele, mas não sabia quem. No entanto, quando eu falei com ele, depois de ver vocês no Beco Diagonal, soube imediatamente que era por você que ele se apaixonara."

Lágrimas começaram a correr silenciosamente pelo rosto de Ginny. "Ele acha que eu sou uma má mãe."

"Não, ele não acha isso. Ele estava aborrecido, só isso." Lúcio lhe ofereceu seu lenço.

"Eu não estava com eles. Eu devia estar com eles- nada disso teria acontecido." Ginny estrangulou um soluço.

Lúcio mudou levemente sua posição e passou um braço confortante ao redor da jovem bruxa, puxando-a para seu peito. Quando ela sentiu o contato morno em seus ombros, sua resolução de ser forte se quebrou e ela começou a soluçar em seu peito. Lúcio a confortou até que ela recuperasse o controle sobre suas emoções. Ele a aquietou freqüentemente, deu tapinhas em seu ombro e disse-lhe que tudo ficaria bem.

"Narcisa sempre diz que um bom choro a faz se sentir melhor. Um pouco como purgar a alma." Lúcio ofereceu, em uma tentativa de afastar qualquer embaraço que Ginny pudesse ter sentido com ele.

"Obrigada," ela disse baixinho.

"Você se sente melhor agora?"

"Um pouco." Ginny lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso.

"Bom. Agora creia-me quando eu te digo que nada disso foi culpa sua," Lúcio lhe disse genuinamente.

"Eu devia estar com eles," Ginny disse estrangulada.

"Presumo que você não sabia que as crianças estavam brincando com a vassoura de Draco?"

"Não," Ginny respondeu em horror.

"Ora, você não pode ficar com eles vinte e quatro horas por dia, Ginevra. É impossível e não é normal. Eles nunca se desenvolveriam adequadamente se lhes fosse negada a oportunidade de explorarem sozinhos. Merlin sabe, Draco costumava se meter em todos os tipos de travessura. Narcisa estava fora de si quando eu chegava em casa. Talvez Drake tenha herdado o amor dele por aventura." Lúcio disse seu sermão baixinho, mas em tom firme.

"Ainda assim, Draco acha que eu sou uma má mãe."

"Como eu já disse- Draco estava aborrecido. Todos nós dizemos e fazemos coisas quando estamos aborrecidos que não necessariamente queremos."

"Eu não sei o que fazer agora."

"Eu sei. Vocês dois precisam discutir sozinhos, sem as crianças, tudo o que aconteceu desde que vocês ficaram juntos na escola."

"E se ele não quiser?"

"Ele vai querer. Ele te ama e eu acredito que ele já está arrependido de sua performance de hoje."

"Eu duvido disso," Ginny respondeu simplesmente.

Ignorando suas palavras, Lúcio continuou. "Eu sugiro um fim de semana longe, talvez em uma de nossas propriedades. As crianças seriam bem-vindas à Mansão, claro. Naricsa e eu apreciaríamos muito ficar com elas-"

Um gemido assustador de Draco perturbou a conversa deles. Ele soava como se estivesse com uma dor colossal. Ginny fez um leve movimento para se levantar e então afundou de volta em sua cadeira. Isso não passou despercebido por Lúcio, que julgou ser hora de insistir.

"Você pode dar uma olhada no Draco? Receio que se ele me achar cuidando dele, ele não vai aceitar qualquer conforto que eu possa oferecer." Lúcio explicou, esperando que ela aceitasse seu argumento.

"Claro, se você tem certeza," Ginny respondeu hesitantemente.

"Absoluta. Estou certo de que ele preferiria você cuidando dele a mim."

Ginny se ergueu tentativamente de sua cadeira e se aproximou da cama de Draco. Ela percebeu que sua testa estava coberta de suor e que seu rosto estava um tanto corado.

"Volto em um minuto."

"Há algum problema?" Lúcio indagou, preocupação se gravando em seus traços.

"Não, acho que não. Eu só quero pegar uma toalha para molhar. Ele parece muito quente. Se eu puder esfriá-lo, talvez ele descanse mais facilmente."

Ginny não se ausentara por muito tempo quando voltou com uma toalha e uma bacia de água. Ela pôs a pequena bacia na mesa de cabeceira de Draco, molhou e torceu a toalha. Muito gentilmente, para não perturbá-lo desnecessariamente, ela pôs a toalha em sua testa. Draco gemeu novamente e ela pôs o rosto perto do dele

"Shhh- relaxe, Draco," Ginny sussurrou enquanto passava a toalha por sua testa reconfortantemente.

Lúcio assistiu enquanto Ginny cuidava de Draco. Ele podia dizer, com base na forma como ela cuidava dele, que ela não só se importava com seu filho, mas estava profundamente apaixonada por ele.

Enquanto Ginny corria a toalha gentilmente por seu rosto, ela podia sentir que ele relaxava sob seu toque. Seus gemidos cessaram e ele pareceu deslizar para um sono mais profundo. Apesar do fato de que ele não estava mais agitado, Ginny se descobriu incapaz de voltar para o outro lado do aposento e para seu lugar original. Ela convocou uma cadeira e a pôs bem ao lado da cama dele, se fazendo confortável.

Algum tempo depois, Ginny caiu no sono, com a cabeça descansando em suas mãos na beirada da cama de Draco. Lúcio estava dormindo, sentado em uma cadeira, os pés na ponta da cama de Angel. Antes do amanhecer, uma mão correndo gentilmente por seu cabelo acordou Ginny. Ela ergueu lentamente a cabeça e viu que Draco estava acordado.

"Eu não queria te acordar," Draco sussurrou.

"Tudo bem. Como está o seu braço?" Ginny perguntou suavemente para não acordar Lúcio ou Angel.

"Suportável."

"Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Precisar- não." Draco sorriu para ela. "Claro, 'querer' é outra coisa completamente diferente."

Ginny suspirou pesadamente. Ela ouvira Draco ativar o charme Malfoy muitas vezes para se livrar de encrencas, e conhecia seu tom inequívoco de coração. Ela sorriu de volta para ele. "Tudo bem, vou fazer o seu jogo. O que você _quer_, Draco?"

"Eu quero que você deite do meu lado e durma decentemente," Draco disse confiante.

"Draco, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia," Ginny disse hesitantemente.

"Por quê?" Ele se amuou de tal forma que parecia com Drake quando ele não conseguia o que queria.

"Nós precisamos conversar primeiro, e não faça essa cara. Não funciona, pergunte ao Drake."

"Nós vamos conversar, Gin. Depois, quando estivermos todos em casa, mas por agora eu realmente quero você perto de mim." Sua mão subiu para afagar o rosto dela.

Ginny automaticamente relaxou com o toque dele e sentiu sua resolução de ficar brava com ele se derreter inteiramente.

"Vem," Draco sussurrou sorrindo para ela.

Ela se levantou, subiu na cama cuidadosamente e se deitou ao lado dele. Com o braço bom de Draco ao redor de seus ombros e sua cabeça pousada em seu peito ela sentiu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Confortável?" Ele perguntou.

"Mmm-" Ginny respondeu sorrindo contra os cobertores.

"Gin?"

"Mmm-"

"Olha para mim," ele mal sussurrou.

Ginny ergueu levemente a cabeça e se virou para olhar para o rosto dele.

"Eu te amo." Draco sussurrou e, sem esperar resposta, reivindicou sua boca em um beijo.

No outro lado do aposento, dois pares de olhos estavam abertos e assistiam a cena se desenrolar diante deles.

"Avô, a Mamãe e o Papai estão se agarrando?" Angel perguntou baixinho entre suas leves risadinhas.

"Angelique, esta não é pergunta muito adequada para uma dama," Lúcio respondeu, mas não pôde conter um sorriso, pois o que ele estava testemunhando certamente era um ótimo exemplo de um amasso.

N/T

yay! chappie!

Momento chantagem: só posto o próximo capítulo se tiver 16 reviews!

HunterChild


	30. Lidando Com Drake

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora: **HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA**

**LIDANDO COM DRAKE**

Depois da segunda noite, a equipe do St Mungos se recusou a deixar alguém ficar com Angel fora do horário de visitas. A medida fora tomada principalmente para o benefício de Ginny, visto que ela se recusava terminantemente a deixar a ala e estava precisando desesperadamente de uma boa noite de sono.

No entanto, Angel não passou as noites sozinha no hospital. Todas as noites, depois que Ginny fora mandada para casa pelas enfermeiras, Lúcio voltava para o hospital. Ele contaria uma história para Angel enquanto ela adormecia, então pôr os pés na ponta de sua cama e dormir um pouco. Ele não suportava o pensamento de sua neta sozinha com apenas estranhos para cuidar dela e, além disso, quem contaria a ela uma história? As enfermeiras certamente não tinham tempo para tal coisa.

Nas manhãs em que Ginny chegava antes que ele tivesse a chance de ir embora, era fácil convencê-la de que ele simplesmente chegara pouco antes dela. Angel prometera guardar segredo sobre aquilo, depois que Lúcio explicara que as enfermeiras estavam preocupadas com sua mãe e que ela precisava dormir um pouco, além disso, ela ficaria aborrecida se descobrisse.

Era segunda-feira e Angel seria liberada durante a tarde. No entanto, antes que ela viesse para casa, havia algumas coisas que Draco achava que tinha de resolver para que ela não testemunhasse. Muito do que o preocupava naquele dia envolvia apenas uma outra pessoa- Drake. Ele ainda tinha de discutir com seu filho como a sua irmã fora parar em sua vassoura. Ginny também sugerira que uma vez que ele tivesse lidado com o incidente da vassoura, seria uma ótima oportunidade para ter aquela conversinha especial com seu filho sobre comentários inapropriados quando quer que seus pais chegassem a meio metro um do outro.

Não que isso tivesse sido um problema desde que Draco saíra do hospital. Eles ainda não haviam discutido as coisas, mas Draco tinha um plano. Ele queria desesperadamente que as coisas entre ele e Ginny voltassem a ser como antes do acidente. No entanto, ele sabia que eles tinham de discutir algumas coisas entre eles, e talvez até resolver algumas coisas para que a cena do hospital não se repetisse.

Draco chegou cedo à Toca, antes que Molly e Ginny fossem ao hospital. Arthur concordara em ficar em casa durante o dia, caso Draco precisasse de ajuda para explicar certas coisas para Drake. Draco aparatou no jardim dos fundos e então entrou. Molly lhe ordenara que ele parasse de bater na porta todas as vezes que chegava, afinal era da família e família não batia na porta.

"Bom dia, Sr Weasley, Sra Weasley."

"Dia, Draco." Arthur abaixou o jornal para olhar por cima do mesmo.

"Draco, querido, você chegou cedo hoje. Você quer um pouco de café da manhã?" Molly pôs uma xícara de chá na mesa para ele.

"Não, obrigado. Comi em casa e prometi a Gin que chegaria aqui antes que ela saísse."

"Alguma idéia de por onde começar com o jovem Drake?" Arthur inquiriu enquanto dobrava o jornal e o deixava de lado.

"Nenhuma," Draco admitiu. Não era como se ele estivesse ignorando os problemas com seu filho, e sim que ele estivera um tanto distraído com Angel no hospital para pensar no assunto.

"Você aceitaria alguns conselhos?" Arthur sabia que com os seus filhos, ele podia disparar quaisquer conselhos que tivesse e eles não se ofenderiam, mas Draco Malfoy era um caldeirão de poção completamente diferente do de seus filhos.

"Eu seria grato por qualquer coisa que você possa achar útil," Draco respondeu respeitosamente enquanto se sentava perto do bruxo mais velho.

"Certo, vamos começar pelo começo. Não o deixe ver seu medo."

"Não estou com medo do meu próprio filho," Draco respondeu levemente afrontado.

"Agora, não se ofenda. Não estou dizendo que você está com medo de Drake, o seu medo revolve mais em torno de ser um bom pai."

"Oh- Eu acho que isso está um tanto perto da verdade," Draco respondeu hesitantemente. Ele não queria realmente admitir isso, mas o bruxo havia mencionado exatamente o que mais incomodava Draco.

"Achei que sim. Certo então, segundo, seja firme, e tenha certeza do que você quer dizer antes de dizer de fato. Quando se está repreendendo uma criança, não se pode dizer uma coisa e então cinco minutos depois mudar de idéia. Você deve se manter na mesma idéia o tempo todo."

"Certo, nada de mudar de idéia."

"Certo. Terceiro, relaxe. Você está tão tenso, ele vai farejar o medo radiando de você mesmo que a sua voz não diga isso. A primeira vez que Harry realmente teve que conversar com Drake,ele estava tão tenso que Drake virtualmente o enrolou e o dispensou. Acredito que Harry talvez até tenha se punido." Arthur deu um risinho ao se lembrar.

"Ótimo, eu pedi ao Potter para estar aqui enquanto eu conversava com Drake, já que ele lidou com ele no passado." Draco correu uma mão pelo cabelo em exasperação.

"Verdade?" Arthur sorriu sabiamente. Draco convidara Harry mais para agradar Ginny do que por sua experiência com Drake. Mais ou menos para mostrar que ele podia ser legal com outros bruxos.

"Dia todo mundo," Harry disse enquanto entrava na casa.

"Harry, é ótimo te ver, querido. Sente-se e vou te dar um pouco de desjejum," Molly disse enquanto se virava para o fogo.

"Harry. Como você está?" Arthur o cumprimentou calorosamente.

"Bem, obrigado, Sr Weasley," Harry respondeu sinceramente.

Draco se ergueu e ofereceu a mão para Harry. "Potter, obrigado por vir."

Tomando a mão de Draco em seu firme aperto, Harry sorriu para o bruxo loiro. "Sem problemas, Malfoy. Você está preparado?"

"Sinceramente? Não," Draco admitiu. "Não tenho idéia de por onde começar."

"Bem, eu pensaria rápido se fosse você, parece que Drake está descendo as escadas," Harry disse.

"Bem- eu tinha pensado em começar com a parte de voar na minha vassoura sem a minha permissão." Draco rapidamente informou a Harry em tons sussurrados.

"É, foi para isso que pensei que estaria aqui. O que mais você planejou?" Harry disse ceticamente.

"Umm- Ginny quer que eu fale sobre- bruxas e bruxos." Draco sussurrou através da mesa enquanto Drake entrava na cozinha.

Quando as palavras de Draco entraram em seus ouvidos, a cor sumiu do rosto de Harry. "Nós já não fizemos isso?"

"Parece que não," Draco respondeu diretamente.

"Merlin," Harry grunhiu. Ele não estava feliz por ter que ter outra daquelas conversas com seu afilhado.

"Papai," Drake cumprimentou seu pai fervorosamente.

"Olá, cara." Draco bagunçou o cabelo do filho.

Enquanto Harry assistia a cena entre pai e filho, ele sentiu uma faísca de ciúme surgir em seu estômago. Drake sequer notara sua presença. Havia não muito tempo, era Harry quem era submetido a cumprimentos entusiasmados do garotinho.

"Dia, Drake." Harry tentou esmagar seus crescentes sentimentos.

"Oi, Tio Harry. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim te ver, é claro." Harry sorriu, almejando continuar a conversa como o normal.

"Eu preciso ter uma conversa com você, Drake, e o seu Tio Harry está aqui para me dar uma mão," Draco lhe disse seriamente.

"Sobre o que a gente vai conversar, Papai?" Drake perguntou baixinho mesmo tendo uma boa idéia do que seria conversado.

"Algumas coisas que a sua mãe- e eu achamos que precisamos resolver com você."

"Ah-" Drake não precisava de maiores explicações. Ele sabia do que o pai estava falando- ninguém conversara com ele sobre o acidente de Angel e fora ele quem pegara a vassoura de seu pai no armário de vassouras.

"Drake, coma o seu desjejum antes que ele esfrie," Molly se atarantou.

"Sim, Vó." Ele suspirou, infeliz com os planos óbvios que seu pai fizera para aquele dia.

"Dia todo mundo." Ginny disse ao entrar no aposento.

"Bom dia querida. O seu desjejum já está pronto," Molly cumprimentou a filha.

"Obrigada, Mãe," ela respondeu ausente enquanto ia até Draco.

"Dia, amor. Você parece feliz hoje." Draco deu um beijo casto em sua testa.

"Nós vamos trazer Angel para casa hoje."

"Hey, Gin. Ansiosa para buscar a Angel?" Harry sorriu para ela.

"Vai ser bom tê-la em casa novamente."

"Assim que você terminar, nós podemos ir," Molly disse a Ginny enquanto deixava a cozinha para pegar sua capa no andar de cima.

"Ótimo, quero estar lá o quanto antes," Ginny disse antes de começar a comer seu mingau quente.

"A que horas eles disseram que a Angel seria liberada?" Arthur indagou.

"Durante a tarde, mas eu espero que eles a liberem durante a manhã. Ela está desesperada para voltar para casa."

"Nos avise se ela for liberada mais cedo, amor." Draco não queria estar no meio da conversa com Drake quando Angel chegasse.

"Pode deixar. Você está pronto?"

Draco sorriu largamente com falsa confiança. "Como nunca estarei."

"Bom. Bem, estou indo, então." Ginny se ergueu e limpou seu prato. Ela beijou a cabeça de Drake, dizendo que ele se comportasse e apanhou sua capa.

Draco foi até Ginny e pegou sua capa. Ele a jogou ao redor dos ombros dela e a fechou em sua garganta.

"Te vejo quando você voltar, então," Draco disse baixinho, mantendo contato visual com ela.

"Sim, acho que sim."

"Diga oi para a Angel por mim."

"Pode deixar."

Draco se inclinou e capturou a boca dela em um beijo suave. Ele queria aprofundá-lo, mas não sabia qual seria a reação dela.

Drake suspirou em desgosto. "Se agarrando de novo!"

"Drake," Harry avisou rispidamente.

Ginny se moveu para se afastar ao ouvir a voz do filho, mas Draco a segurou e não desistiu de seu assalto gentil aos lábios dela.

"Certo, estamos prontas?" Molly trovejou ao voltar para a cozinha.

Draco e Ginny se afastaram imediatamente, os dois corando levemente de embaraço pela interrupção.

"Melhor ir, então," Ginny murmurou.

"Te vejo depois," Draco piscou atrevidamente para ela.

As duas bruxas foram até o jardim dos fundos e Desaparataram. Draco assistiu até que Ginny desaparecesse, então ele se voltou para encarar a mesa e um Harry Potter rindo à socapa.

"Viu alguma coisa engraçada, Potter?" Ele disse em voz arrastada.

"Como vocês pularam como se algo tivesse mordido vocês." Harry estava altamente divertido com a reação deles à aparição de Molly.

"Você gosta de beijar, Papai?"

"Você já acabou o seu desjejum, Drake?" Arthur interveio para salvar Draco de responder a pergunta.

"Sim, Vô." Drake inclinou sua tigela vazia para a inspeção do patriarca Weasley.

Ótimo! Bem, por que não começamos a nossa conversa?" Arthur disse olhando para Draco.

"É, melhor fazermos isso de uma vez por todas," Draco murmurou por sob a respiração enquanto se sentava novamente.

Arthur, Harry, Drake e Draco permaneceram sentados à mesa, olhando um para o outro por algum tempo antes que Arthur limpasse a garganta e olhasse para Draco.

Draco respirou fundo. _Eu consigo. Eu lido com coisas assim o tempo todo- Pelo amor de Merlin, ele só tem quatro anos_, ele pensou enquanto tentava se preparar.

"OK- umm- Drake, nós precisamos conversar sobre como a Angel foi para na minha vassoura." Draco se encolheu mentalmente quando percebeu o quão fraca a sua voz soara.

"Sim, Papai."

"Como foi que a minha vassoura saiu do armário?" Draco começou seu interrogatório soando muito mais forte.

"Eu queria dar uma volta de novo," Drake sussurrou sua resposta.

"Então você tirou a minha vassoura do armário?"

"Sim."

"E você tem permissão para tirar vassouras do armário sem autorização?" Draco quase rosnou para ele.

"Não," Drake respondeu emburrado.

"Por que você a pegou quando sabia que não tinha permissão?"

"Eu queria voar."

"Mas você sabia que era errado."

"Sim."

"Por que a Angel estava na vassoura?"

"Ela também queria voar."

"A Angel queria ou você queria que ela voasse?" Draco perguntou ceticamente.

"Não, ela queria."

"Drake, você sabe que se nunca tivesse tocado na minha vassoura, Angel nunca teria ido parar no hospital?"

"Mas eu não queria que ela se machucasse." A voz dele estalou enquanto ele falava.

"Eu sei disso, cara, mas porque você se comportou mal, ela se machucou seriamente. E agora eu tenho que pensar numa punição razoável," Draco disse gravemente.

"Eu não vou fazer de novo, Papai. Eu prometo," Drake proclamou em uma tentativa de evitar qualquer punição que pudesse ser aplicada.

"Eu sei que você não vai fazer de novo, já que, se fizer, não serei tão leniente da próxima vez." Draco respirou fundo. Essa parte de ser pai realmente era horrível, caso alguém lhe perguntasse. "Você não vai voar de forma alguma durante um mês- começando hoje."

"Não posso voar- mas, Papai- por favor-" Drake começou a soluçar enquanto descansava a cabeça nos braços na mesa.

"Nada de voar, Drake," Draco reiterou suavemente. Ele se sentia destripado enquanto assistia seu filho chorar em seus braços. Draco não queria nada além de pegá-lo no colo e levá-lo para voar naquele exato momento- qualquer coisa para acabar com aquela sensação.

Enquanto Drake chorava, Arthur se inclinou para Draco e deu tapinhas em seu ombro. "Bem feito, filho."

"Não é essa a sensação," Draco murmurou.

Arthur deu tapinhas em seu ombro compreensivamente. "Nunca é."

"Drake, vá lavar o rosto. Ainda não terminamos." Harry disse ao pequeno bruxo, depois de lhe dar um tempo razoável para lamentar seu destino.

"Sim, Tio Harry," ele fungou.

Drake deslizou de sua cadeira e subiu lentamente as escadas para o banheiro. Ficar sem voar por um mês inteiro ia matá-lo- ele tinha certeza.

"Você lidou bem com aquilo, Malfoy," Harry elogiou.

"Você acha? Então por que eu me sinto como- como lixo?" Draco cuspiu para ele.

"Você fez o que tinha de ser feito. Drake obviamente se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu. É daí que vem as lágrimas, mas você não pode se deixar vencer por elas."

"Devo admitir que você lidou com isso melhor do que eu esperava. Claro, o fato de Drake se sentir culpado ajudou. Ele não pode discutir de volta quando se sente assim," Arthur admitiu.

"É, bem- não faz com que eu me sinta melhor." Draco rosnou. Ele não estava interessado em ouvir o quão bem ele punira seu filho, aquilo o fazia se sentir terrível e ele queria que aquele sentimento fosse embora.

"Nunca faz, mas é uma parte necessária de ser um bom pai. Se você deixar que ele faça o que quiser sem ser devidamente punido, que tipo de homem você acha que ele se tornará?" Arthur argumentou.

"Suponho que você esteja certo." Draco entendia por que aquilo era necessário, mas aquilo não o ajudava.

Drake voltou lentamente para a cozinha e sentou-se novamente. Ele fitava as mãos, se recusando a encontrar o olhar dos outros bruxos sentados à mesa.

"Drake, nós precisamos conversar sobre 'abraços especiais' e afins." A trepidação na voz de Draco era óbvia.

Ao ouvir aquilo, a cabeça de Drake se ergueu e ele olhou em expectativa para seu pai. Ele tinha tantas perguntas que precisavam de respostas, principalmente depois do que ele vira seu Tio Rony e sua Tia Pansy fazendo no armário de vassouras.

Harry não tinha certeza do quanto Drake sabia, ou entendia, apesar de estar presente quando Rony fora confrontado. Ele decidira que, para aquela conversa ter sucesso, seria melhor que todos soubessem o quanto ele sabia.

"Drake, o que você acha de começar nos contando o que você sabe sobre tran- 'abraços especiais'?" Harry franziu a testa, quase usara a palavra 'transar', mas se interrompera na hora exata. Embora usar o termo 'abraços especiais' o fizesse querer rir incontrolavelmente, ele sabia que era o mais apropriado para seu afilhado.

"É como se faz bebês."

"Só isso?" Harry perguntou incrédulo.

Draco sorriu desdenhosamente. "Drake, conte ao Tio Harry _tudo_ o que você sabe sobre 'abraços especiais'."

"Você fica pelado e não pode dar 'abraços especiais' antes de se casar, porque isso é travesso."

Harry riu à socapa. "Quem disse que é travesso?"

"O Avô," Drake respondeu indignado, como se cada palavra que seu avô dissesse fosse sagrada.

"Ah, entendi." Harry ainda ria dissimuladamente.

"Mas algumas pessoas dão do mesmo jeito. Como a Mamãe e o Papai, e o Tio Rony e a Tia Pansy- eles são travessos." Drake assentiu como se para confirmar seus pensamentos.

"Mais alguma coisa, Drake?" Arthur inquiriu.

"Por que a coisa do tio Rony estava muito grande quando ele estava transando com a Tia Pansy?" Ele ainda não recebera a resposta daquela pergunta e ainda estava curioso.

"Dando um 'abraço especial', Drake. Não transando, tudo bem?" Arthur interveio.

"Isso acontece, cara- é para acontecer." Draco estivera esperando por aquela pergunta em particular e formulara uma resposta simples algumas semanas antes, depois de uma discussão com Lúcio.

Drake franziu a testa. "Dói?"

"Não, é bom, na verdade." Draco sorriu.

"Ah- Por que a Tia Pansy estava fazendo barulhos engraçados?"

"Umm-" Draco não estava preparado para aquela.

"Ela é das que gritam." Harry informou Draco em tom baixo.

Draco rolou os olhos. "Seria de imaginar."

"Papai?"

"Certo- bem- quando a Tia Pansy gosta de alguma coisa, ela gosta de dizer." Draco deu de ombros enquanto dizia aquilo. Ele esperava que Drake aceitasse aquilo, mesmo que não soasse certo.

A testa de Drake se franziu em confusão. "Mas ela não estava falando nada, ela estava gemendo como se o Tio Rony estivesse machucando ela."

"Eram gemidos de prazer, cara. O seu Tio Rony não estava machucando ela," Draco respondeu rapidamente e sem pensar.

"Ah-"

"Nós realmente temos de conversar sobre quando é apropriado falar sobre essas coisas," Draco tentou continuar com a conversa.

"Quando?"

"Bem, nós não falamos sobre abraços especiais na frente de damas. Isso inclui a sua mãe e a sua irmã."

"Mas-"

"Nada de 'mas', Drake. Não é educado falar de tais coisas na presença de damas- é desrespeitoso." Draco soava lugubremente como Lúcio naquele momento.

"Sim, Papai."

"E você não precisa comentar todas as vezes que eu me aproximo da sua mãe. É muito rude."

"Você está dando 'abraço especial'?"

"Não." Draco mentiu.

"Mas vocês se beijam," Drake disse confiantemente. Ele sabia que eles se beijavam porque ele vira por si mesmo.

"Sim, nós nos beijamos. Não que isso seja problema seu, você entendeu?" Draco disse, talvez um pouco mais rispidamente do que o planejado.

"Acho que sim," Drake respondeu hesitantemente.

"Drake, vou falar de novo. O que os adultos fazem não é problema seu. Você não precisa comentar o que os outros estão fazendo. Quando você for mais velho, você vai entender mais, mas por ora você é novo demais e já sabe mais sobre o assunto do que uma criança da sua idade deveria."

"Sim, Papai."

"E se você ver algo que não entender, você pode ir falar comigo ou com o Tio Harry ou com um dos seus avôs. E nós tentaremos explicar. Tudo bem?"

"Sim, Papai."

"Bom." Draco sorriu. De alguma forma, ele sobrevivera à conversa, e agora só lhe restava esperar que Drake tivesse ouvido.

Os quatro bruxos usaram o resto da manhã para relaxar. Eles jogaram xadrez bruxo e conversaram. Draco teria gostado de pegar as vassouras, e o teria feito, não fosse pelo fato de que acabara de proibir Drake de voar. Logo depois do almoço, Ginny e Molly chegaram em casa com Angel, que fora liberada do hospital absolutamente saudável.

"Papai!" Angel deu um gritinho ao sair da lareira.

Draco foi até ela rapidamente e a ergueu nos braços.

"Como você está, princesa?" Draco plantou um beijo na bochecha da garotinha.

"Ótima!" Angel passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Isso é ótimo."

"Os curandeiros disseram que ela se recuperou totalmente e que não precisamos nos preocupar com nada," Ginny lhe disse sorrindo largamente.

"Isso são boas notícias," Draco respondeu enquanto se inclinava para beijar sua bochecha.

"Vocês conversaram com o Drake?"

"Sim, sobre tudo o que precisávamos."

"E?"

"Ele pode te contar o castigo dele e eu acho que resolvemos o outro problema de uma vez por todas."

"Drake?" Ginny estava ansiosa para saber que castigo Draco considerara apropriado, se perguntando se ele fora rígido o suficiente.

"Sim, Mamãe."

"O Papai falou com você sobre o que você fez?"

"Sim, Mamãe."

"E?"

"Não vou poder voar por um mês inteiro," Drake respondeu diretamente.

"Um mês inteiro." Ginny estava impressionada. Ela não achava que Draco fosse ser tão severo com ele, mas ele removera efetivamente a coisa de que Drake sentiria mais falta.

"É."

"Bem, espero que você tenha aprendido uma lição com tudo isso."

"Sim, Mamãe."

"O que você aprendeu?"

"Não encostar na vassoura do Papai porque aí ele não vai me deixar voar por um mês," Drake disse desanimadamente.

"Só isso, Drake?" Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"E a Angel se machuca quando eu sou mal-com- compor- travesso."

"Certo!" Ela finalmente ficou feliz com sua resposta.

Harry foi embora depois de passar algum tempo com Angel. Ele sentia mais e mais que era um intruso na família, então ele se despediu e foi para casa. Ele ainda estava tentando esmagar o ciúme que corria por seu organismo.

Pouco depois de Harry ir embora, Angel se prendeu ao colo de Draco e não saiu de lá pelo restante da tarde. Ela até cochilou enquanto estava aconchegada no joelho de seu pai. A família teve uma tarde calma na companhia um dos outros, brincando com as crianças e contando histórias a elas. Ginny insistiu para que Angel não se agitasse e Draco não era tolo o suficiente para discutir com ela. Molly insistiu que Draco ficasse para o jantar. Ele e Rony até conseguiram ser polidos um com o outro à mesa- depois que Ginny os ameaçara de morte se eles não o fossem.

Mais tarde, Ginny e Draco subiram as escadas para colocar as crianças na cama. Draco foi para Drake enquanto Ginny foi com Angel. Depois de lembrar Drake da conversinha daquele dia e o que era esperado dele, ele atravessou o corredor até o quarto de Angel, passando por Ginny, que ia para o quarto de Drake.

"Hey, princesa. É bom estar em casa?" Draco perguntou para sua filha ao entrar no quarto.

"Sim, Papai. Muito melhor que o hospital." Ela já estava sonolenta.

"Bom. Promete que você não vai mais voar sem a presença de um adulto?" O tom de Draco era levemente apreensivo, ele não queria aborrecê-la na primeira noite fora do hospital.

"Prometo, Papai."

Draco reajustou os cobertores ao redor do queixo dela e se inclinou para beijar sua testa.

"Papai, quem vai me contar uma história hoje?"

"Oh- umm- se você quiser, eu posso contar uma."

"Você sabe sobre as fadas das flores?"

"Ahh- Não, não sei. Você acha que a mamãe sabe? Posso perguntar para ela." Draco não fazia idéia de que história era aquela.

"Acho que não. O Avô estava me contando sobre elas."

"Quando que o Avô te contou sobre as fadas das flores, querida?" Ginny indagou enquanto entrava no aposento. Ela estivera ouvindo por algum tempo no batente da porta.

"Ontem à noite, mas ele não terminou porque eu dormi."

"Verdade?" Ginny olhou em indagação para Draco.

A expressão de horror dele dizia tudo o que ela queria saber, mas ela decidiu que talvez Angel devesse confirmar suas suspeitas diante dele.

"Seu Avô te visitava à noite no hospital, depois que eu ia embora?"

"Yep, ele vinha toda noite e me contava uma história e ele estava lá quando eu acordava." Angel disse tudo o que ela precisava saber.

"Verdade?" Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha para um Draco de aparência decididamente culpada.

"Ouça, querida, você pode ficar sem história hoje? Mamãe e eu temos uma coisa para conversar." Draco não gostou da expressão no rosto de Ginny.

"Sim, Papai."

"Boa menina, agora durma," Draco disse antes de se inclinar e beijar sua testa. "Durma bem, princesa."

"Boa noite, Papai. Te amo."

"Também te amo, princesa." A voz de Draco estalou enquanto ele falava.

"Boa noite, querida." Ginny beijou Angel de novo.

"Boa noite, Mamãe."

Ginny e Draco desceram as escadas em silêncio. Quando chegaram à sala de visitas, ela se virou calmamente e sorriu docemente.

"Há algo que você queira me contar?"

"Umm- olha, Gin, não tive nada a ver com isso." Draco assumiu imediatamente a defensiva.

"Verdade? E com o que _exatamente_ você não teve nada a ver?" Ginny manteve seu tom agradável.

"Inferno! Eu sabia que isso ia sobrar para _mim_!" Draco xingou enquanto corria uma mão pela nuca.

"O que vai sobrar para você, Draco?" O tom conciliatório dela começara a sumir.

Draco a conduziu até o sofá e a sentou. Ele se sentou ao seu lado e segurou as mãos dela enquanto explicava. Daquela forma, ela não poderia agarrar a varinha e o enfeitiçar de seis formas diferentes, como as suas suspeitas lhe diziam que ela iria querer fazer quando ele terminasse.

"Meu pai não pôde suportar a idéia de Angel ficar sozinha no hospital, sem ninguém para cuidar dela. Então, todas as noites, depois de você ir embora, ele entrava de novo e ficava com ela até a manhã."

"Isso explica porque às vezes ele já estava lá quando eu chegava."

"Gin, ele fez isso porque se importa com ela e não queria que ela ficasse assustada caso acordasse sozinha e em um quarto estranho no meio da noite." Draco estava quase implorando silenciosamente com ela para que ela aceitasse o que ele dizia e não se atarantasse.

"Me parece que alguém ficou meio sentimental," Rony desdenhou da cadeira no canto da sala.

"Meu pai não ficou sentimental. Acontece que ele se importa e muito com sua família. E se você vê algo de errado nisso, então definitivamente há algo de errado com você," Draco rosnou de volta.

"Rony, Lúcio se importa muito com as crianças e falar assim dele não será tolerado," Molly censurou o seu filho mais novo. Por ter estado no hospital todos os dias, ela não podia evitar admirar a forma como Lúcio e Narcisa lidavam com as crianças, a qual certamente mostrava que eles eram muito afeiçoados às crianças.

"Sim, mãe." Rony murmurou de mau grado.

"Deixe-me ver se entendi. Todas as noites, depois de eu ir embora, Lúcio voltava para o quarto de Angel e passava a noite com ela."

"Isso."

Ginny franziu o cenho em irritação. "Mas as enfermeiras não me deixavam mais passar a noite e eu sou a mãe dela."

"Elas tentaram expulsar o meu pai também, mas não conseguiram. Acho que ele as intimidou e depois da primeira noite, elas o deixaram em paz." _Uma mentirinha não fará mal nenhum_, Draco pensou.

"Oh-" Ginny não sabia o que pensar. Por um lado, ela estava feliz por Angel não ter passado todas aquelas noites sozinha, mas ainda assim ela estava irritada por não ter sido ela quem passara aquele tempo com ela.

"Hey, você está bem?"

"Estou, eu só- bem- estou um pouco irritada por não ter podido ficar."

"Pelo menos ela não ficou sozinha."

"É-" Ela lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso.

Enquanto a noite avançava, Rony e os Weasley mais velhos, se recolheram, deixando Ginny e Draco sozinhos. Eles se aconchegaram um ao outro no sofá, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro.

"Gin, eu adoraria passar o fim de semana com você," Draco sussurrou em seu cabelo.

"Parece uma boa idéia," Ginny respondeu sonolentamente.

"O que você acha desse fim de semana?"

"O quê? Esse fim de semana? Draco, não podemos, a Angel acabou de sair do hospital." Ginny não conseguia acreditar que ele sequer sugeriria aquilo. E se Angel precisasse de um Curandeiro?

"Shh- não estou falando em levar as crianças. Pensei que seria agradável se fôssemos só nós dois."

"Não podemos. Ainda não quero deixar Angel. E se alguma coisa der errado e ela precisar voltar para o hospital?"

"Os curandeiros disseram que ela estava bem e os meus pais se dispuseram a ficar com os gêmeos, então não há nada com o que se preocupar. Eles vão cuidar bem deles."

"Eu simplesmente não quero deixá-la, ainda." Ginny queria desesperadamente que ele entendesse.

"Tudo bem, acho que não tem pressa. Só achei que fosse ser agradável passar algum tempo relaxando juntos depois dos últimos dias."

"Teria sido."

"Tudo bem, deixamos para outra vez." Draco beijou a sua testa.

Eles se acomodaram novamente no sofá, apreciando a companhia mútua em um silêncio confortável. Draco queria desesperadamente passar algum tempo com Ginny- a sós- mas não sabia como convencê-la de que ela podia deixar os gêmeos. Então, uma idéia começou a se formar em sua mente, mas ele teria de ser cauteloso ao compartilhá-la com ela, de outra forma, ela a rejeitaria sem pensar duas vezes.

"Gin, tive uma idéia."

"Oh? Posso saber qual é?" Ginny respondeu jocosamente, não percebendo o tom cauteloso dele.

"Eu acho que nós realmente precisamos passar algum tempo juntos. Precisamos conversar ser interrupções e basicamente nos conhecermos novamente, num nível adulto."

"Sim." Ginny agora franzia testa, sem saber o que ele tencionava.

"Bem, em vez de irmos para qualquer lugar, o que você acha de você e as crianças irem para a Mansão durante o fim de semana?"

"Na Mansão com as crianças? Mas isso não vai contra o propósito de ficarmos a sós?"

"Não necessariamente. Os meus pais podem cuidar das crianças e nós podemos ficar em outra parte da casa, mas ainda estarmos acessíveis caso necessário. Nós não temos de ver outra pessoa a menos que desejemos."

"Isso pode dar certo, sabe-"

"É claro que vai dar certo," ele respondeu convencidamente.

"Só se as crianças se sentirem confortáveis."

"Elas vão se sentir confortáveis. Elas amam os meus pais. Pense, nós poderíamos nos esconder nos meus aposentos durante todo o fim de semana e não ver mais ninguém."

"Draco, eu teria de ter o meu próprio quarto. Não posso ficar no seu quarto."

"E por que não?" Draco perguntou emburrado.

"As crianças. Temos de dar um bom exemplo. Drake já sabe demais sobre sexo. Não quero dar mais informações ainda a ele."

"Tudo bem, você pode ter os seus próprios aposentos. Então você vem?" Draco cedeu, sorrindo.

"Sim, eu adoraria."

"Ótimo! Nós vamos nos divertir, prometo," Draco sussurrou enquanto se inclinava para reclamar os lábios dela.

N/T

yay! Parece que eles estão se acertando, não?

E já sabem, 16 reviews ou não tem capítulo segunda que vem!

HunterChild

P.S.: pra quem mandou review fica o meu muito obrigada! Hoje não vou responder, pois deveria estar estudando Física para a prova de amanhã, mas saibam que leio cada review atentamente.


	31. Aprendendo A Dividir

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E UM**

**APRENDENDO A DIVIDIR**

Hermione chegou em casa, vindo do trabalho, para achar Harry sentado na sala deles, parecendo absolutamente devastado. Ela sabia que ele tinha ido à Toca para ajudar Draco a conversar com o jovem Drake sobre o seu papel no acidente de Angel. Obviamente, algo dera errado, muito errado, a julgar pela expressão dele.

"Harry, qual é o problema?"

"Eu os perdi, Mione," Harry respondeu simplesmente.

"Perdeu quem?"

"Os gêmeos."

"O que te faz pensar isso?" Hermione sentou em seu joelho e afagou gentilmente a lateral do rosto dele.

"Eles só querem saber dele! É como se eu não existisse mais."

"Só querem saber de quem?"

"Draco Maldito Malfoy."

"Harry, ele é o pai deles."

"Eu sou o padrinho deles."

"Ele é novo na vida deles. É lógico que eles vão dar mais atenção a ele."

"Mas-"

"Nada de 'mas'. Só espere até as coisas se acalmarem. Eles vão se acostumar a ter Draco por perto e então as coisas voltarão ao normal."

"Elas não vão voltar ao normal- ele não vai ir embora."

"Não era você que sempre dizia que ele devia fazer parte da vida deles?"

"Era, mas eu não sabia que isso me deixar tão insano assim."

"Talvez você e Draco precisem conversar."

"Por que eu conversaria com _ele_?" Harry podia pensar em outras coisas melhores para fazer com o bruxo loiro naquele exato momento e nenhuma delas envolvia conversar.

"Bem, de acordo com o que você me contou do que aconteceu no hospital, ele tem tanto ciúme de você quanto você tem dele."

"Eu não estou com ciúmes."

"Ah-" Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha para seu esposo.

"Não estou." Harry reiterou, mas sua convicção não estava tão forte quanto antes.

"Harry, não há nada de errado com o que você está sentindo. Na verdade, é perfeitamente normal. Você foi o pai substituto deles desde que eles nasceram. O que importa é como você lida com os seus sentimentos."

"Então você acha que eu devia ir falar com ele?"

"Sim. Draco parece ter o mesmo problema com você, pelo que você me contou."

"Talvez-"

**-"-**

Terça-feira, hora do almoço 

"Sr Malfoy, há um Auror querendo falar com você." A secretária de Draco o informou parada na porta.

"Quem?"

"Harry Potter," ela respondeu. Draco pôde ouvir claramente o assombro em sua voz enquanto ela dizia o nome de seu velho rival.

_Merlin, mulher, você não precisa ficar tão impressionada_, ele suspirou. "Faça-o entrar."

"Sim, senhor. Imediatamente."

"Malfoy." Harry cumprimentou seu velho adversário.

Draco se levantou para apertar a mão de Harry. "Potter. O que posso fazer por você?"

"Eu estava me perguntando se você teria tempo para uma conversinha."

"Eu estava prestes a ir almoçar. Quer ir junto?"

"Sim, isso seria bom."

Os dois bruxos saíram para o Beco Diagonal e foram até o Caldeirão Furado.

"Tom," Draco cumprimentou o velho dono do bar.

"Sr Malfoy, Sr Potter. É um prazer vê-los."

"Tom," Harry respondeu.

"O Sr Potter e eu queremos uma mesa privada para almoçarmos," Draco instruiu pomposamente.

"Claro, Sr Malfoy. Por aqui," Tom indicou que eles deveriam segui-lo.

Uma vez sentados nos fundos do estabelecimento, Harry e Draco pediram o almoço e se recostaram para observar o outro brevemente.

"Então, o que posso fazer por você, Potter?"

"Bem- é sobre ontem." Harry não tinha certeza de como ia admitir para o bruxo à sua frente que tinha ciúmes dele.

"Sim-"

"Algo aconteceu- uma coisa que eu não esperava- e Hermione achou que nós deveríamos conversar."

"O que aconteceu?" Draco franziu a testa, pelo que sabia, tudo tinha ido bem ontem.

"Bem, tem mais a ver com como eu me senti," Harry lhe disse desajeitadamente.

"Como você se sentiu, Potter?" Draco perguntou se sentindo um pouco impaciente.

"Com ciúmes."

"Com ciúmes? O quê, de _mim_?"

"É."

"Mas- você-"

"Olha, eu sei que isso é estúpido mas- bem, você sabe como o Drake te cumprimentou ontem- era assim que ele me cumprimentava." Harry interrompeu Draco quando ele tentou falar.

"Você os teve a vida toda deles," Draco apontou curtamente.

"E eu não quero deixá-los ir."

"Eles são os _meus _filhos!" Draco declarou grosseiramente.

"Eles são os _meus_ afilhados!" Harry atirou de volta.

"Você acha que eu gosto quando eles só querem saber de você?" Draco cuspiu.

"Eu-"

"Me mata o fato de eu ter perdido anos das vidas deles, e você- você esteve ali- bancando a família feliz, com os meus filhos." A acusação era um tanto claro.

"Eu nunca banquei a família feliz com eles. Eu fiz o que tinha de ser feito por eles, porque _você _não estava lá."

"ISSO NÃO FOI CULPA MINHA!" Draco gritou para ele.

"EU SEI!" Harry berrou de volta.

Os dois homens se encararam no silêncio que seguiu a explosão deles.

"Eu- eu tenho ciúmes de você e, se é para eu ser perfeitamente honesto, sempre tive," Draco admitiu baixinho.

"Foi o que a Mione disse, mas eu não entendo como ou por quê."

Draco suspirou desanimadamente. "Você passou todo esse tempo com eles e você os conhece tão bem. Eu devia conhecê-los desse jeito."

"Você vai- demora."

"Eu sei, mas é duro saber que você- você-" Draco não sabia como se sentir sobre o bruxo à sua frente, agora que sabia que Harry se sentia como ele.

"Talvez eu possa te ajudar a entendê-los melhor."

"Draco se endireitou um pouco. "Você está falando sério?"

"Claro, por que não?" Harry deu de ombros.

"Isso seria ótimo! Você sabe, eu não sei realmente o que estou fazendo,"

"É, um lufa-lufa poderia ver isso." Harry sorriu atrevidamente.

"Seu- É, acho que eles poderiam." Draco sorriu de volta.

Harry deu um risinho com a admissão de Draco.

"Não é fácil, é?" Draco perguntou seriamente.

"Não. De jeito nenhum."

"Eu não quero errar em nada com eles, você sabe?"

"Arthur me disse que errar é parte de ser pai, mas eu sei o que você quer dizer. O pensamento sempre me deixou assustado."

"É," Draco disse solenemente.

"Harry!" Hermione chamou do outro lado do aposento.

Harry se levantou para cumprimentar sua esposa. "Olá, amor." Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

"Malfoy." Hermione sorriu para ele. Ela estava feliz em ver que Harry aceitara seu conselho e estava conversando com Draco.

"Granger," Draco disse em voz arrastada.

"Umm- é Potter agora," Hermione lhe lembrou.

"Claro, minhas desculpas." Draco sorriu atrevidamente para Harry.

"Então, o que vocês dois estão fazendo?" Hermione perguntou inocentemente.

"Err- aprendendo a dividir," Harry disse com uma piscadela na direção de Draco.

N/T

yay! Qto tempo, não?

Bom, capítulo curtinho, o próximo só sai com 16 reviews.

HunterChild


	32. Boa Noite, Amor

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora: **DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora: **HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E DOIS**

**BOA NOITE AMOR**

A tarde de sexta-feira se arrastou lentamente para Draco. Ele estava ansioso em pegar Ginny e os gêmeos, pois eles iriam passar o fim de semana inteiro na mansão. Bem, Ginny e ele iam passar o fim de semana juntos. Seus pais iam cuidar das crianças e, até onde ele sabia, sua mãe planejara cada minuto de seus dias, com todas as coisas que ela queria fazer com eles.

O meio da tarde encontrou Draco se dedicando a alguns contratos entediantes no escritório de seu pai. Lúcio notou sua distração e decidiu que era uma perda de tempo continuar a discutir com ele quanto àqueles documentos em específico.

"Draco, você não está se concentrando de novo," Lúcio o repreendeu, não pela primeira vez naquele dia.

"Minhas desculpas, Pai."

"A que horas você vai pegar Ginevra e as crianças?"

"Não até as quatro."

"Por que não pegá-los mais cedo?

"Trabalho, Pai."

"Bem, acho que podemos fazer uma exceção por hoje. Você acha que ela está pronta?"

Draco sorriu largamente. "Só tem um jeito de descobrir."

"Você pode ir. Nós obviamente não estamos progredindo com esses contratos," Lúcio disse com falsa irritação.

"Te vejo em casa, então?" Draco indagou enquanto se levantava de sua cadeira.

"Claro," Lúcio entoou em tom neutro enquanto voltava a sua atenção aos pergaminhos diante de si.

Draco deixou o escritório de seu pai e voltou ao seu escritório. Ele apanhou sua capa e deu algumas instruções de última hora à sua secretária antes de desaparatar para a Toca.

Após dispensar Draco, Lúcio deixou imediatamente o seu escritório. Ele antecipara aquele fim de semana a semana toda. Desde que Angelique deixara o hospital, ele sentia falta de colocá-la para dormir todas as noites. Ele ansiava por passar mais do que algumas horas com sua amada neta. Draco também o informara sobre o talento natural de Drake com uma vassoura e ele queria vê-lo voar, para ver por si mesmo. Narcisa fizera diversos planos para as crianças, mas Lúcio insistira em que as atividades de domingo à tarde ficassem para seus próprios planos.

**

* * *

**

Quando Draco chegou na Toca, ele entrou pela porta dos fundos e olhou ao seu redor para ver se havia alguém ali.

"Olá- Gin," Draco chamou ao descobrir que não havia ninguém naquele andar da casa.

"Aqui em cima." A voz de Gina veio flutuando do andar de cima.

Draco subiu as escadas, seguindo a voz dela e a encontrou em seu quarto, fazendo as malas furiosamente.

"Aí está você." Draco sorriu enquanto entrava no aposento.

"Acabei de fazer as malas- acho. Você está adiantado," Ginny disse pensativa antes de dar um tapa jocoso no ombro dele.

"É, eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar no trabalho, então o meu pai mandou que eu viesse buscar vocês," Draco admitiu com um sorriso bobo no rosto. "Acho que ele está tão ansioso quanto a minha mãe por causa da visita dos gêmeos."

"Oh-" Ginny o olhou ceticamente.

"Ele pode ficar ansioso, você sabe." Draco riu da expressão dela.

Ginny deu um risinho. "Eu só não consigo visualizar Lúcio Malfoy ansioso."

"Bem, se você se apressar, você talvez consiga ver por si própria. Tenho a impressão de que ele deixou o escritório antes de mim." Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Parece que vamos agora, então!"

"Papai!" Os gêmeos guincharam enquanto entravam no aposento.

"Hey, vocês já estão prontos?" Draco se agachou para abraçar seus dois filhos ao mesmo tempo.

"Yep," Drake respondeu entusiasmado.

"Sim, papai. Está tudo pronto," Angel respondeu excitada.

"Bom. Nós só precisamos esperar a mamãe, então." Draco deu um olhar a Ginny.

"Só mais alguns minutos," Ginny respondeu impaciente.

"Por que nós não levamos as suas malas lá para baixo e nos preparamos para irmos?" Draco sugeriu às crianças.

"Okay, papai." Drake saiu do quarto para pegar sua mala e levá-la para baixo.

"Princesa, e a sua mala?" Draco perguntou a Angel, que não deixara o quarto.

"Você me ajuda, papai? Ela está pesada?" Angel olhou para ele, amuada.

"Já vou," ele sorriu para ela. "Gin, não demore."

"Só preciso de alguns minutos e já desço." Ela franziu a testa para a pilha de roupas em sua mala.

Draco foi até o quarto de Angel para pegar sua mala e levá-la até o andar de baixo, onde Drake já os esperava um tanto impaciente.

"Nós vamos agora, papai?" Drake perguntou ansioso.

"Só temos de esperar a mamãe. Ela ainda não está pronta."

"Ela não pode encontrar a gente lá?" Drake choramingou.

"Não, ela não pode. Onde está a sua avó?"

"Ela foi visitar a tia Angelina, porque ela não estava se sentindo bem," Angel respondeu, a voz cheia de preocupação.

"Okay, acho que estou pronta," Ginny anunciou sem fôlego.

"Tem certeza?" Draco perguntou olhando as duas malas que ela fizera.

Ginny franziu a testa. "Acho que sim. Eu estou com a sensação de que esqueci alguma coisa."

"Se você tiver esquecido alguma coisa, nós compramos, okay?" Draco foi até ela e pôs as mãos nos ombros dela e então deixou que elas corressem pelos braços dela, pegando as malas.

"Tudo bem, estou pronta," ela disse sorrindo para ele.

"Yay! A gente pode ir," Drake gritou.

"Sim, podemos." Draco usou um Reducio para encolher as malas de forma que elas coubessem em seus bolsos enquanto Ginny ajudava as crianças com suas capas.

Draco apanhou a capa de Ginny. "Milady," ele disse jocosamente antes de pôr a capa nos ombros dela e dando um leve beijo em seu nariz.

Ginny deu um risinho brincalhão enquanto corava. "Gentil senhor."

Eles se fitaram mutuamente por alguns momentos, incapazes de se afastarem antes que um suspiro pesado de Drake interrompesse o momento que, de outra forma, poderia ter sido romântico.

"Okay, podemos ir!" Draco tirou um feio peso de papel de seu bolso. "Certo, um dedo na Chave de Portal."

Ginny e as crianças se aproximaram dele. Cada um deles estendeu o braço para tocar o objeto. Draco também segurou a mão de Angel e Ginny, a de Drake.

Eles aterrisaram instantaneamente no saguão da Mansão Malfoy. Draco retornou a bagagem ao seu tamanho normal e a deixou cair em cima de Millie, instruindo-a a levar as malas para os quartos que sua mãe reservara para eles.

"Vamos dizer oi para os meus pais antes que eu mostre os quartos de vocês." Draco pousou a mão nas costas de Ginny a fim de guiá-la pelo corredor.

"Tudo bem." Ginny se deixou levar para a sala de visitas.

Drake e Angel saíram correndo na frente de seus pais. Eles já conheciam o caminho até a sala de visitas de inverno de sua avó.

"Avó, chegamos," guinchou Angel ao entrar no aposento.

"Avô, você está em casa," Drake disse em surpresa.

Narcisa se ergueu rapidamente da cadeira em que estava sentada e abraçou Angel.

"Olá, querida. Como você está?" Narcisa perguntou sinceramente.

"Estou ótima," Angel declarou confiante.

"Isso é fantástico," Narcisa disse entusiasticamente. "Drake, venha me cumprimentar adequadamente."

"Olá, avó." Drake entrou nos braços de Narcisa para um abraço.

Angelique foi até Lúcio e ele a pegou no colo.

"Você tem certeza de que está bem?" Lúcio perguntou.

"Sim, avô." Angelique revirou os olhos.

"Só estava checando." Lúcio tentou soar ríspido e falhou miseravelmente.

Angelique suspirou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha enquanto Drake ia até eles para cumprimentar Lúcio.

"Drake." Lúcio estendeu a mão.

"Avô." Drake respondeu enquanto punha a sua pequena mão na de Lúcio e a apertava.

"Mãe. Pai." Draco os cumprimentou enquanto ele e Ginny entravam. "Viu, eu te disse que ele ia estar em casa," ele acrescentou em um sussurro baixo para Ginny.

"Sr e Sra Malfoy, é ótimo vê-los de novo." Ginny sorriu para o casal.

"Ginevra, muito obrigada por ter vindo e por ter deixado as crianças ficarem aqui." Narcisa se adiantou e beijou as suas bochechas tão levemente que Ginny mal os sentiu.

"Ginevra, acho que já hora de acabar com essa formalidade," Lúcio começou.

Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram. Ela não sabia se gostava do que ele estava usando, mesmo que não entendesse.

"Eu insisto que você nos chame pelos nossos nomes de batismo," Lúcio continuou, sorrindo de forma indulgente.

"Oh- Claro." Ginny subitamente se sentiu como uma boba. "Se você quiser, Lúcio."

"Bom," ele disse em voz arrastada.

"Por que nós não tomamos um chá antes de você levar Ginevra e as crianças até os seus quartos?" Narcisa sugeriu levemente.

"Isso seria ótimo, mãe," Draco respondeu calorosamente.

Narcisa convocou um elfo doméstico e ordenou que o chá fosse servido imediatamente. Dentro de minutos, a família se sentara e comia alguns dos melhores aperitivos disponíveis tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no mundo trouxa.

Ao terminarem, Draco os conduziu ao andar de cima, para que conhecessem seus aposentos. O primeiro quarto a ser visitado foi o de Drake. Eles entraram em uma pequena sala de estar, que possuía uma lareira e algumas cadeiras confortáveis e a porta que levava ao quarto. Uma grande cama de dossel de mogno, com cortinas verde-escuras e prateadas dominava o aposento. O restante da mobília também era feito de madeira escura. Apesar da mobília, que pedia por paredes apaineladas, Naricsa decorara as paredes com um tema de Quadribol, muito para o agrado de Drake. Uma porta se abria para um banheiro lindamente feito. A banheira de mármore era grande o suficiente para ser usada como piscina pelas crianças.

"Você gostou do seu quarto, Drake?" Draco indagou.

"Papai, ele é grande!" Drake girou, tentando ver tudo de uma vez.

"Ótimo! Fico feliz por você ter gostado, querido," Narcisa exclamou da porta.

"Gostei de verdade, avó."

"Podemos ir dar uma olhada no quarto de Angel agora?" Draco perguntou sorrindo.

"Sim, por favor," Angel respondeu feliz.

Draco os levou de volta ao corredor e os conduziu à porta ao lado. Ele abriu a porta e Angel entrou correndo em sua sala de estar. A sala fora decorada em um arco-íris de tons pastéis. Angel fez festa ao ver os lindos enfeites da pequena sala antes de invadir o quarto. Era o sonho de toda garotinha. Lindamente decorado em tons pastéis e suaves, o dossel da cama era de pura renda e a cama estava cheia de travesseiros com babados de todas as cores. O banheiro era todo de mármore branco, com uma grande banheira redonda dominando o aposento.

"Você gostou do seu quarto, querida?" Narcisa perguntou a Angelique, que saltitava de um lado do quarto para o outro, tentando inspecionar tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah sim, avó, é tão lindo." Ela parou brevemente para passar os braços brevemente ao redor das pernas de Narcisa.

"Fico feliz." Narcisa suspirou feliz, um sorriso contente no rosto.

"Os quartos deles são realmente lindos, Narcisa," Ginny elogiou a bruxa mais velha.

"Obrigada, querida. Gostei imensamente de decorá-los."

"Por que eu não te mostro os seus aposentos, Ginny? As crianças podem ficar explorando," Draco sugeriu enquanto se aproximava por trás dela e passava os braços por sua cintura.

"Tudo bem."

Draco e Ginny subiram o corredor até chegarem a um conjunto de portas duplas.

"Chegamos."

"Bem- abra as portas."

Draco abriu as duas portas ao mesmo tempo e deixou que Ginny entrasse na sala de estar ricamente decorada. Ela olhou ao seu redor, percebendo um tom predominante de carmesim na decoração do aposento. Draco foi até a porta que conduzia ao quarto e a abriu. Quando Ginny entrou, sua respiração pareceu se prender na garganta. O quarto era lindamente decorado. O carmesim da sala de estar estava presente ali, acentuado perfeitamente por tons dourados.

"Oh- é tão lindo."

"Você realmente gostou?"

"Ah, sim. É adorável." Aquele era possivelmente o quarto mais bonito que ela já vira.

O seu closet é passando aquela porta e o seu banheiro é por aqui," Draco disse enquanto abria a porta.

"Minha nossa!" Ginny exclamou ao entrar no banheiro. O aposento era maior que o seu quarto na Toca e era dominado por uma grande banheira de mármore.

"Grande o suficiente para dois." Draco a prendeu em seus braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha sugestiva para ela.

Ginny sorriu. "Vou ter que confiar em você, não?"

"Tem certeza?" Draco murmurou enquanto se inclinava para reivindicar a boca dela.

"Draco Malfoy! Seria de se esperar que eu tenha te criado melhor do que isso," Narcisa exclamou, claramente desgostosa com seu único filho.

"Mãe, você também me ensinou que não é educado bisbilhotar," Draco respondeu sardonicamente, embora as pontas de suas orelhas tivessem ficado rubras.

"Eu não estava bisbilhotando. Só vim ver se os aposentos de Ginevra eram aceitáveis," Narcisa defendeu a sua presença. "Eu certamente não esperava ouvir o meu filho fazer tais sugestões a uma dama."

"Os aposentos são lindos, Narcisa. Obrigada," Ginny interveio antes que Draco pudesse responder novamente.

"De nada, querida." Narcisa sorriu antes de se virar e deixar o jovem casal sozinho.

"Oh Merlin. Agora a sua mãe me odeia."

"Não, ela não te odeia. Ela está aborrecida comigo e eu ainda vou ter ouvir um sermão do meu pai."

"Você está brincando?"

"Nope. Aposto que ela já está dizendo ao meu pai que eu sou um mau garoto," ele deu uma risadinha. "Agora- onde estávamos?"

Os braços de Draco a prenderam novamente enquanto ele abaixava a cabeça para encontrar os lábios dela. Os braços de Ginny foram para o pescoço dele e suas mãos se emaranharam em seu cabelo. Enquanto ele a puxava para mais perto, uma de suas mãos escorregando pelas costas dela.

**

* * *

**

Enquanto Ginny e Narcisa vestiam a si mesmas e às crianças, Draco foi chamado ao escritório de Lúcio para uma discussão.

Lúcio entrou em seu escritório antes de Draco, indo até o armário de bebidas. "Whiskey de Fogo?"

"Obrigado, pai." Draco aceitou com um inclinar de cabeça enquanto se sentava em uma das poltronas perto do fogo.

"Você sabe que eu tive de ouvir a sua mãe reclamando sobre o seu comportamento hoje à tarde," Lúcio declarou enquanto dava à Draco o seu drinque e se sentava na poltrona diante dele.

"A mãe ouviu uma conversa entre Ginny e eu."

"Não tenho dúvidas de que era uma conversa particular, ainda assim, o fato é que a sua mãe achou isso indecoroso."

"Pai, ela estava bisbilhotando," Draco reiterou forçosamente.

"Seja como for, isso não altera o fato de que eu tive de suportar a sua mãe reclamando durante boa parte da tarde por causa da sua conversa particular," Lúcio resmungou levemente.

"E como isso é culpa minha?"

"Não estou culpando ninguém, Draco. Só quero que você se lembre de averiguar se a sua mãe está em outro país antes de ter uma conversa desse tipo com a mãe dos netos dela."

"Sim, pai. Vou tomar mais cuidado- mesmo que seja para poupar os seus ouvidos." Draco deu um sorriso atrevido a Lúcio.

"Ótimo, e, para a sua informação, a banheira- muito confortável para dois, qualquer que seja a atividade," Lúcio disse com um sorriso nefasto.

"Achei que sim." O sorriso de Draco se alargou.

**

* * *

**

O jantar foi algo suntuoso na sala de jantar formal. Narcisa insistira, uma vez mais, em ter as crianças perto dela, para que pudesse assisti-las durante a refeição.

"Draco, presumo que você tenha feito planos para o fim de semana?" Lúcio inquiriu.

"Alguns," Draco disse ambiguamente.

"E?"

"Amanhã à noite, Ginny e eu jantaremos fora," Draco o informou, contrariado.

"Vou avisar a cozinha, então," Narcisa disse bruscamente.

"Já cuidei disso, mãe." Draco ofereceu a Narcisa um pequeno sorriso.

"Muito bem," Narcisa respondeu friamente. Ela ainda estava um tanto aborrecida com o comportamento de Draco e, embora Lúcio tivesse conversado com ela, ela ainda não estava pronta a absolvê-lo.

"Entendo que vocês fizeram planos para manter as crianças ocupadas?" Draco perguntou aos seus pais.

"Sim. A sua mãe tem um fim de semana e tanto planejado. Compras durante a manhã, almoço, talvez uma visita ao parque. No domingo, se o tempo continuar assim, talvez peguemos as vassouras e talvez uma cavalgada para Angelique." Lúcio sorriu para sua neta enquanto dizia a última atividade.

"Drake não pode voar." Draco o informou firmemente.

"E por que não?" Lúcio perguntou.

"Drake?" Draco olhou para seu filho.

"Papai me proibiu de voar durante um mês," Drake disse a Lúcio com uma voz baixa e contrariada.

"Oh- e por que o seu pai fez isso?"

"Porque a Angel se machucou por culpa minha," Drake resmungou, olhando para o seu colo.

"Drake, você deve olhar para a pessoa com quem você está falando, caso contrário, fica difícil ouvir o que você está dizendo, especialmente quando você está resmungando."

"Eu peguei a vassoura do papai e a Angel caiu e se machucou, então foi culpa minha." Drake disse a Lúcio com uma voz clara.

"Entendo," Lúcio disse. "Bem, já que assim, talvez eu te leve para voar depois que o seu castigo acabar."

A expressão de Drake caiu. Ele esperara que seu avô pudesse suspender o castigo durante o fim de semana, mas isso não acontecera.

"Drake, por que essa expressão infeliz?" Lúcio indagou austeramente.

"Nada, avô." Uma grande lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha.

"Você chora freqüentemente por nada, jovenzinho?"

"N-não," Drake soluçou.

"Bem, eu sugiro que você nos conte por que está chorando à mesa de jantar."

"Eu- eu- quero voar." Drake conseguiu dizer entre as lágrimas que agora corriam livremente por seu rosto.

"Nós não acabamos de discutir o seu castigo?"

"Sim, avô."

"E?" Lúcio sondou impacientemente.

"O papai não vai me deixar voar," Drake disse em um tom acusatório.

Com esse último comentário, Draco olhou espantado para seu filho. Ele não conseguia acreditar que Drake acabara de culpá-lo por sua situação. Ele estava prestes a formular uma resposta defensiva quando ouviu Ginny dar uma risadinha ao seu lado.

"Que foi?" Draco perguntou à bruxa.

"Oh- a sua cara, você devia ter visto."

"Bem- ele me culpou. Eu não fiz nada errado, foi ele quem fez." Draco apontou para Drake.

Ginny se perdera em risadas. A expressão escandalizada de Draco era um tanto familiar; Drake era conhecido por fazer a mesma expressão quando tentava culpar outra pessoa.

Lúcio limpou a garganta. "Draco, eu certamente não precisa _te_ lembrar que é rude apontar?"

O braço de Draco se recolheu e ele olhou os que se sentavam à mesa. Os outros adultos pareciam estar altamente divertidos.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Draco exigiu.

"Receio que teremos três crianças na mansão durante o fim de semana," Lúcio murmurou.

**

* * *

**

Depois do fim do jantar, a família se retirou para a sala de visitas, a fim de passar o resto da noite junta.

"Drake. Angel. Vocês vão se comportar com os seus avôs, certo?" Ginny achou necessário relembrá-los do que era esperado deles, antes que eles ficassem sonolentos demais.

"Sim, mamãe," Angel respondeu de seu lugar no colo de Lúcio.

Drake rolou os olhos. "Sim, mamãe."

"Drake," Draco advertiu.

"Desculpa," Drake resmungou. Ele sabia muito bem o motivo de tal advertência.

"Quando vocês forem para a cama, não devem deixar os seus quartos de jeito nenhum. Okay? Não quero que vocês se percam pela casa." Ginny estava muito preocupada com aquele possibilidade. Era muito possível se perder naquela mansão.

"Sim, mamãe," os gêmeos responderam em uníssono.

"Lúcio vai pôr uma barreira nos quartos deles." Narcisa pausou, percebendo a expressão horrorizada de Ginny. Não demorou até que ela percebesse o motivo de tal horror. "Oh- não para mantê-los em seus quartos, mas para nos alertar se eles saírem de seus quartos. Nós usávamos essa barreira quando Draco era criança."

"Se eles forem para o corredor, um alarme soará nos aposentos principais, nessa sala de visitas e na cozinha," Lúcio explicou.

"Na cozinha?" Em todas as suas visitas, eles nunca haviam entrado na cozinha.

"Sim, para alertar os servos. Se tivermos de fazer uma busca, eles podem ser úteis."

O rosto de Ginny se contorceu em horror. "Uma busca?"

"Sim. Draco desaparecia tão rapidamente que nós criamos procedimentos para procurá-lo pela Mansão." Lúcio explicou, percebendo a aparência de Ginny. "Não se preocupe, nós sempre o achávamos."

"Foi exatamente por isso que Lúcio desenvolveu essa barreira," Narcisa informou. "Não se preocupe, querida. Eles não conseguirão ir longe no tempo que levaremos para chegar aos quartos deles."

"Se você diz." O tom de Ginny era qualquer coisa menos confiante.

"Francamente, Ginny, vai dar tudo certo." Draco tentou reconfortá-la.

"Acho que está na hora do banho deles," Ginny anunciou, tentando mudar de assunto. Ela não queria pensar em como um de seus bebês poderia se perder naquela casa enorme.

"Millie pode cuidar disso," Narcisa ofereceu.

"Não é necessário, eu não me incomodo," Ginny lhe disse com um sorriso.

"Bobagem, você deveria deixar que nós cuidássemos deles durante o fim de semana. Millie é um tanto experiente. Ela cuidou muito de Draco quando ele era criança."

Com isso, Narcisa convocou a pequena elfa doméstica e deu instruções para que ela levasse as crianças, desse banho nelas e as preparasse para dormir.

Os gêmeos reapareceram uma hora depois, escoltados por Millie. Os dois estavam vestidos com seus pijamas, chinelos e robes.

"Acho que é hora de vocês irem dormir," Ginny disse aos gêmeos.

"Só mais um pouco, mamãe," pediu Drake.

"Por favor, mamãe," Angel se uniu a Drake.

"Não, já está tarde," Ginny disse firmemente. "Agora digam boa noite."

As duas crianças começaram a lamentar seu destino, implorando para quem quer que os ouvisse.

"Drake. Angel. Mamãe disse cama, agora," Draco disse severamente.

"Sim, papai," Angel sussurrou.

Drake meramente olhou seu pai ameaçadoramente.

"Avô, você pode me contar uma história, por favor?" Angel pediu docemente enquanto subia em seu joelho.

"Se você subir agora, irei lá em breve e te contarei uma história."

"Obrigada, avô," Angel guinchou antes de pular de seu joelho e ir até Narcisa. "Boa noite, avó."

"Boa noite, querida." Narcisa se inclinou para beijar a sua testa.

Drake foi lentamente até Lúcio. "Boa noite, avô," ele resmungou.

"Boa noite, Drake," Lúcio respondeu. "Você quer ouvir a história?"

"Não, obrigado, avô," Drake respondeu simplesmente.

"Muito bem, nos vemos de manhã, então."

Drake foi até Narcisa e lhe desejou boa noite.

"Você está se sentindo bem, Drake?" Narcisa franziu levemente a testa.

"Eu estou bem."

"Tem certeza, querido? Você não parece muito feliz."

"Estou bem!"

"Muito bem. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, é só ir até o meu quarto, querido."

Drake suspirou pesadamente. "Sim, avó."

Draco e Ginny escoltaram as crianças até o andar de cima. Antes de colocá-las na cama, eles as lembraram de onde eram os quartos de todo mundo, caso eles precisassem de algo durante a noite.

"Drake está realmente bem?" Narcisa perguntou a Ginny quando eles voltaram para a sala de visitas.

"Sim, ele está bem."

"Ele está quieto demais desde o jantar."

"Ele está amuado. Não se preocupe, ele está bem, Narcisa." Ginny sorriu para a mulher mais velha.

"Por que ele estaria amuado?"

"Sua proibição de voar," Ginny lhe informou. "Desde segunda-feira, todas as vezes que o seu castigo é mencionado, ele fica amuado durante algum tempo."

"Entendo. Tentaremos evitar o assunto, então."

"Por quê, querida?" Lúcio perguntou em um tom divertido.

"Porque isso obviamente chateia o garoto."

"Ah- mas isso seria como reviver a infância de Draco."

"Pai," Draco protestou.

"É melhor eu ir contar aquela história." Lúcio se levantou e foi até os aposentos de Angel.

Enquanto Lúcio estava no andar de cima, os ocupantes da sala de visitas discutiram os arranjos que Ginny fizera para a comemoração do quinto aniversário dos gêmeos, que seria no fim de semana seguinte. Ginny explicou que a família toda estaria presente, além dos padrinhos dos gêmeos e que a família tinha o costume de dar presentes na festa, e não no aniversário propriamente dito.

Lúcio retornou, após algum tempo, parecendo um tanto cansado.

"Querido, está tudo bem?" Narcisa perguntou enquanto Lúcio se sentava.

"Sim, sim- eu estava começando a me perguntar quem dormiria primeiro, se seria eu ou Angel," ele respondeu com um sorriso cansado.

"Oh querido- você se lembrou da barreira?" Narcisa inquiriu.

"Sim, querida. Felizmente, eu fiz isso antes de começar a história."

"Talvez devêssemos nos recolher. Você parece cansado."

"Fique tranqüila, minha querida, estou bem."

"Se você tem certeza. No entanto, devo te avisar, se você dormir de novo na sua cadeira, vou deixar você roncar a noite inteira aqui embaixo," Narcisa disse cheia de audácia.

"Eu não durmo na minha cadeira e, além disso, Malfoys não roncam," Lúcio declarou cheio de ostentação.

"É claro que não, querido. Devo ter te confundido com o retrato de Merlin do nosso quarto," Narcisa disse sarcasticamente.

Lúcio franziu a testa para sua esposa. "Não há nenhum retrato de Merlin no nosso quarto."

Narcisa sorriu para seu marido. Não importava o quanto ela mencionasse, Lúcio se recusava a acreditar que ele roncava. Ela chegara a pedir que um elfo doméstico confirmasse o barulho que ela era forçada a suportar noite após noite. Lúcio punira severamente o elfo doméstico e nenhum deles voltaria a falar daquele jeito sobre seu mestre.

"Venha, querido. Teremos um dia cheio amanhã." Narcisa se levantou graciosamente de sua cadeira.

Claro, tal ação fez com que Lúcio e Draco se levantassem imediatamente.

"Bom. Agora que você está de pé, você pode me escoltar até o andar de cima," Narcisa disse a Lúcio.

"Muito bem, querida," Lúcio disse relutantemente.

"Boa noite, Draco," Narcisa pausou para que Draco desse um beijo em sua bochecha e, enquanto ela o tinha perto de si, acrescentou baixinho, "Espero que você planeje respeitar Ginevra enquanto ela está aqui na Mansão."

Uma vez que Ginny pedira para ficar em outro quarto que não o de Draco durante aquele fim de semana, Narcisa insistira que Draco respeitasse seu pedido e permanecesse em seu próprio quarto durante a noite. Ela não tinha dúvidas quanto ao fato de que ele tentaria convencer a jovem bruxa a agir diferentemente, mas ela não toleraria que ele a forçasse a ficar em uma situação em que ela não se sentisse confortável.

"Boa noite, mãe, pai." Draco tentou ignorar a declaração de sua mãe.

"Draco," Narcisa pressionou.

"Claro, mãe." Draco sabia que era melhor satisfazê-la, do que discutir com ela. Além disso, o que ela não sabia, não a machucaria.

"Boa noite, Ginevra. Durma bem." Narcisa sorriu agradavelmente.

"Obrigada. Boa noite, Narcisa."

"Ginevra. Draco." Lúcio inclinou a cabeça para ambos.

"Boa noite, Lúcio," Ginny respondeu.

Draco e Ginny assistiram enquanto os Malfoy mais velhos deixavam a sala de visitas.

"Enfim sós." Draco suspirou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Ginny e passava um braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

"Sim."

"Você está cansada?"

"Um pouco."

"Talvez devêssemos nos recolher também."

Ela sufocou um bocejo. "Mmm- talvez seja uma boa idéia."

Draco ajudou Ginny a se levantar e então a escoltou até o andar de cima. Eles deram uma olhada nas crianças antes de se encontrarem diante das portas que conduziam ao quarto de Ginny.

"Então- te vejo de manhã," Ginny disse.

"O quê? Nada de escapadelas noturnas?" Draco sorriu atrevidamente para ela.

"Draco," Ginny o advertiu jocosamente.

Draco deu de ombros. "Valeu a tentativa."

"Boa noite, Draco."

"Eu não ganho nem um beijo?"

"Tudo bem." Não era como se ela conseguisse negar alguma coisa a ele quando ele se amuava como um garotinho.

Os braços de Draco a envolveram enquanto ele se inclinava para capturar a boca dela. Ginny sentiu suas pálpebras se fecharem enquanto ele a puxava contra o seu corpo. Os lábios dele roçaram levemente nos seus e então ele se afastou.

"Boa noite, amor," ele sussurrou antes de soltá-la e ir na direção dos seus próprios aposentos.

Deixada sozinha no corredor, Ginny não tinha certeza quanto ao que sentia. Por um lado, ela estava feliz por ele não ter insistido em passar a noite com ela. Mas por outro lado, ela estava desapontada e talvez um pouco insultada por ele não ter tentado fazê-la mudar de idéia.

N/T

yay!

finalmente, capítulo novo!

Tenho uma má notícia: os posts agora serão quinzenais, pois tenho que me dedicar ao colégio, já que o ano está chegando no fim...

HunterChild

P.S.: caso alguém tenha feito ou queira fazer alguma fanart, sinta-se à vontade para fazer e, se quiser, me mandar para que eu possa ver e também encaminhe para a autora da fanfic.


	33. Os Problemas Que Vestes Formais Causam

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

N/T

ufa! desculpem a demora, acabei de terminar a tradução do capítulo, demorou mais que o planejado... Mas enfim...

Devo dizer que fiquei um tanto decepcionada com o número de reviews no capítulo anterior. Só 7? Em plena época de Natal? Aw, come on, cadê o espírito natalino? Por favor deixem reviews!!! As reviews do outro capítulo vou responder amanhã, não temam!!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E TRÊS**

**OS PROBLEMAS QUE VESTES FORMAIS CAUSAM**

Ginny acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, tendo dormido sem perturbações durante a noite. Ela se sentou na enorme cama e se perguntou onde Draco poderia estar àquela hora. Quando ela estava prestes a jogar as pernas na lateral da cama e ir tomar banho, a porta de seu quarto se abriu, revelando Draco, completamente vestido, seguido por um elfo doméstico que ela não reconheceu e que carregava uma grande bandeja coberta.

"Desjejum, amor?" Draco sorriu para ela.

"Mmm- que cheiro bom."

"Vou supervisionar a arrumação da mesa, se você quiser alguns minutos no banheiro."

"Tudo bem. Já volto." Ginny sorriu para ele enquanto entrava no banheiro e fechava firmemente a porta.

Depois de observá-la atentamente até a porta se fechar, Draco se ocupou supervisionando a arrumação de uma mesa de desjejum para dois. Era tudo o que ele podia fazer para não entrar forçosamente no banheiro, carregar a bela bruxa de volta para a cama e amá-la até que ela gritasse seu nome em êxtase.

**-"-**

Drake e Angel acordaram cedo, como de costume, e, como lhes fora instruído na noite anterior, foram procurar Lúcio e Narcisa. Lúcio os encontrou do lado de fora dos aposentos principais, tendo sido perturbado pelas barreiras soando quando eles deixaram seus quartos.

"Bom dia. Vocês dormiram bem?" Lúcio sorriu para as crianças, que ainda estava de pijama.

"Avô, o que a gente vai fazer hoje?" Angel perguntou excitada enquanto passava os braços ao redor de suas pernas.

"A gente vai sair, avô?" Drake perguntou avidamente.

"Sim. Acredito que a sua avó fez planos para uma saída," Lúcio respondeu, afagando distraidamente o cabelo de Angel.

Angel ergueu a cabeça. "Aonde a gente vai?"

"Vocês vão ter que conversar com a sua avó sobre o nosso destino."

"Ah." Drake ficou desapontado com a resposta de seu avô.

"Sugiro que vocês voltem para seus quartos e se vistam."

"Você vai ajudar a gente?" Angel olhou para ele inocentemente.

"Vou mandar que a Millie faça isso," Lúcio lhe disse. "Agora vão."

"Sim, avô." Drake e Angel responderam em uníssono.

As crianças voltaram para seus aposentos e Millie se juntou a eles quase imediatamente. Apesar dos protestos de Drake, a elfa doméstica vestiu os dois como sua senhora mandara. Quando eles estavam prontos, Millie os escoltou para o desjejum. Lúcio e Narcisa já estavam sentados à mesa de jantar.

"Bom dia, queridos." Narcisa cumprimentou as crianças alegremente.

Angel foi diretamente para Narcisa, a fim de lhe abraçar. "Bom dia, avó."

"Avó, por que eu tenho que vestir essas vestes chatas?" Drake perguntou rabugentamente. Ele não gostava de vestir vestes formais e não estava impressionado com o fato da elfa doméstica tê-lo forçado a vesti-las.

"Drake, esse linguajar é inaceitável diante de damas?" Lúcio o lembrou rispidamente.

"Mas eu odeio essas vestes," Drake reclamou em tom choroso.

"Você está adorável, querido." Narcisa tentou acalmar o garotinho.

"Drake, nós vamos sair e você deve se vestir apropriadamente. Você é um Malfoy," Lúcio instruiu ostensivamente.

"Mas-"

"Não."

Drake se sentou à mesa, amuado. Angel se sentou ao seu lado e conversava animadamente com Narcisa sobre os planos que haviam sido feitos para aquele dia.

"Bom dia, todo mundo," Draco disse ao entrar na sala de jantar.

"Papai!" Angel exclamou.

"Hey, princesa. Você dormiu bem?"

"Yep, gostei da minha cama."

"Que bom. E você, Drake? Dormiu bem?" Draco olhou para um Drake miserável.

"Sim," Drake resmungou.

"Qual é o problema, então?" Draco não gostou da expressão de seu filho.

"Eu não quero usar essas vestes chatas-" Drake começou a reclamar novamente.

"Drake," Lúcio rosnou.

"Eu pareço um babaca!" Drake retrucou raivosamente.

"Você está tão bonito, querido," Narcisa cantarolou.

"Drake, já basta! Se é isso o que a sua avó quer que você vista, então você vai vestir, sem reclamações. Entendeu?" Draco disse ao seu filho.

"Sim, papai," Drake fez uma carranca para seu pai.

"Certo. Vou arranjar desjejum para dois," Draco anunciou. "Tenham um bom dia e se comportem." Ele olhou especificamente para Drake ao dizer isso. Não que ele estivesse preocupado, sabendo muito bem que seu pai não toleraria nenhuma besteira.

**-"-**

Quando Ginny saiu do banheiro, viu que uma pequena mesa de jantar havia aparecido com uma cadeira de cada lado. Na mesa, estava um farto desjejum, constituído por croissants, frutas frescas, café e suco.

"Parece adorável," ela disse enquanto atravessava o aposento.

"Eu não sabia direito o que você gosta no desjejum, então peguei o que eu gosto, mas se você quiser alguma outra coisa, é só pedir."

"Não, de jeito nenhum."

"Seu lugar, madame." Draco segurou sua cadeira e se curvou levemente.

"Ora, muito obrigada, cavalheiro," Ginny respondeu.

Draco se sentou e eles começaram a devorar a comida deliciosa que jazia diante deles.

"O que você planejou para hoje?" Ginny perguntou intrigada.

"Bem, eu estava pensando, talvez devêssemos ter aquela conversa que estamos adiando há muito tempo," Draco respondeu tentativamente.

Enquanto ter aquela conversa era parte necessária daquele fim de semana, ele sabia que, se desse errado, Ginny poderia querer ir embora imediatamente. Somente o pensamento o tentava seriamente a adiar para a tarde de domingo, mas ele sabia que, se pudessem resolver tudo agora, então eles poderiam aproveitar a companhia um do outro pelo resto do fim de semana.

"Tudo bem. Onde você acha que seria o melhor lugar para termos essa conversa?" Ginny concordou, esperando que o seu nervosismo não tivesse afetado seu tom de voz.

"Meus pais saíram com as crianças, e vão ficar fora por um bom tempo, então temos a Mansão inteira ao nosso dispor," Draco lhe informou. "Eu estava pensando, talvez a sala de visitas seja melhor."

"Aonde eles foram?" Ginny perguntou, vencida pela curiosidade. Ela sabia que não devia se preocupar com as crianças durante aquele fim de semana, mas não pôde evitar.

"Ao Beco Diagonal, acho. Não tenho certeza."

"Você viu as crianças hoje?"

"Rapidamente. Você não deveria se preocupar com o que eles estão fazendo neste fim de semana, lembra?" Draco pôs a sua mão sobre a dela.

"Draco, eu sou a mãe deles. Sempre me preocupo com eles."

"Eles estão bem, Gin. Os dois dormiram bem. Eles estavam vestidos e tomando o desjejum quando eu os vi. Angel estava feliz com suas vestes e Drake estava murmurando sobre parecer um babaca com vestes formais. Parece normal?"

"É, parece normal." Ginny sorriu calorosamente para o homem do outro lado da mesa.

"Viu, não há motivos para se preocupar."

"Eu sei."

"Bem, vá tomar banho enquanto eu me livro da louça e então nos encontramos na sala de visitas. Okay?" Draco soou mais confiante do que estava e ele ficou grato por isso.

"Okay."

Draco se levantou e deu a volta na mesa para ajudar Ginny a se levantar. "Vejo você daqui a pouco," ele sussurrou enquanto levava a mão dela aos lábios.

"Sim." Ginny sussurrou enquanto Draco soltava a sua mão.

Ela tomou um banho rápido e vestiu seu roupão para ir até o closet. Quando ela entrou no quarto, percebeu que Draco sumira, assim como o que sobrara do desjejum.

As suas malas haviam sido desfeitas por um elfo doméstico na tarde anterior e tudo fora guardado no closet. Ginny escolheu, dentre as roupas que trouxera, as suas vestes favoritas, de um tom verde-azulado. Ela começou a considerar os melhores penteados para o seu cabelo longo e ruivo, decidindo-se por um nó frouxo na base de seu pescoço. Uma leve camada de maquiagem e então ela vestiu suas vestes e sapatos. Ginny deu uma olhada em seu reflexo no espelho. Ela soltou algumas mechas de cabelo do nó e deixou que ela pendessem preguiçosamente na lateral de seu pescoço, e sorriu enquanto deixava o aposento.

**-"-**

Os Malfoys mais velhos e as crianças chegaram ao Caldeirão Furado, por meio da rede de Flú, prontos para um dia de compras no Beco Diagonal. Embora Narcisa conhecesse perfeitamente o desapreço de Lúcio pelo método sujo de viajar, ela insistira no uso da rede de Flú em prol da segurança das crianças. Tão logo chegaram ao estabelecimento, Lúcio não perdeu tempo em lançar um feitiço de limpeza em todos eles. Quando eles estavam limpos e apresentáveis, ele os conduziu para o Beco Diagonal.

"Por onde você deseja começar, Narcisa?"

"Penso que a Madame Malkin seja o lugar mais pertinente para começarmos."

"Muito bem." Lúcio os conduziu para a loja.

Narcisa o seguiu com Angel em uma mão e Drake na outra. Enquanto a família andava pela rua movimentada, as pessoas se afastavam para deixar que eles passassem pela multidão. Lúcio parou do lado de fora da loja.

"Quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar?"

"Algum tempo, possivelmente. Quero encomendar vestes novas para as crianças."

"Muito bem. Enquanto vocês estão ocupados, farei uma visita ao Gringotes."

"Como você quiser, querido. As crianças e eu ficaremos na loja até você voltar."

"Se você quer assim." Lúcio se afastou em direção ao banco bruxo.

"Venham, crianças." Narcisa fez com que eles entrassem na loja.

Tão logo a porta da loja se fechara atrás deles, Madame Malkin avançou na direção deles.

"Sra Malfoy! Que prazer vê-la novamente e quem são esses querubins?" Madame Malkin cumprimentou Narcisa entusiasmadamente.

"Meus netos, Madame Malkin. Gostaria de encomendar vestes para os dois e quero ver o seu livro de tecidos. Espero que sejam melhores que os da última estação." Narcisa a instruiu em tom arrogante.

"É claro, sra Malfoy." Madame Malkin foi rapidamente pegar o livro de tecidos para Narcisa.

Angel começara a fuçar uma arara de vestes pré-fabricadas para crianças. "Avó, essas vestes são tão bonitas." Ela mostrou uma veste azul vivo para Narcisa.

"Querida, nós vamos comprar vestes especiais, feitas para você. Essas vestes são tão-"

"Sra Malfoy, o livro de tecidos. Agora, quem vai primeiro?" Madame Malkin passou o livro para Narcisa e olhou para as crianças.

"Drake, você vai primeiro, querido," Narcisa sugeriu gentilmente, enquanto se sentava na sala de espera da pequena loja para avaliar os tecidos.

"Por aqui, jovem," Madame Malkin disse enquanto passava por uma cortina e ia até a sala de costura.

Drake deu a Narcisa um olhar desamparado.

"Vá em frente, querido. Vou ficar bem aqui." Narcisa lhe deu um sorriso.

Drake relutantemente seguiu Madame Malkin, enquanto Narcisa voltava sua atenção para o livro de tecidos. Ela sabia exatamente que cores queria para Drake. As cores dele eram exatamente as mesmas de Draco e Lúcio e, portanto, preto, cinza ou azul seriam as melhores para ele. Escolher cores para Angel seria mais difícil. Narcisa nunca tivera de lidar cabelo dourado e estava tendo dificuldades em escolher as cores mais apropriadas para ela.

Algum tempo depois, Madame Malkin voltou para a sala de espera seguida por Drake, que parecia descontente com o rumo que as coisas haviam tomado.

"Sra Malfoy, você deseja escolher os tecidos para o Mestre Malfoy agora ou devo tirar as medidas da srta Malfoy primeiro?" Madame Malkin inquiriu polidamente.

"Tire as medidas de Angelique primeiro," Narcisa disse em tom desdenhoso enquanto voltava novamente a sua atenção para o livro de tecidos.

Ainda incapaz de escolher cores que a agradassem completamente, Narcisa decidiu que talvez pudesse fazer Madame Malkin pôr os tecidos que mais a interessavam contra Angelique, para que ela pudesse ver o efeito.

"Drake, preciso falar com Madame Malkin. Não vou demorar."

"Sim, avó."

Deixando Drake na sala de espera, Narcisa foi até a sala de costura.

"Madame Malkin, quero ver essas cores contra Angelique."

"Claro, Sra Malfoy." Madame Malkin começou a convocar os rolos de tecido que Narcisa desejava ver.

Após algum tempo, Narcisa estava finalmente satisfeita com o que vira e fez um pedido um tanto substancial. Ela e Angelique voltaram para a sala de espera e se depararam com Lúcio esperando pacientemente.

"Narcisa, você já terminou, querida?"

"Sim, obrigada, querido. O pedido será entregue a mais tardar na quinta feira."

"Bom. Posso pagar as suas compras?"

"Obrigada, querido."

Narcisa ajudou Angelique a vestir sua capa enquanto Lúcio pagava.

"Quantas vestes você pediu para as crianças, Narcisa?" Lúcio perguntou enquanto reentrava na sala de espera.

"Várias. Cheguei a perder a conta." Narcisa lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. Não era freqüente Lúcio criticar os seus gastos, mas ele não hesitava em fazê-lo se achasse genuinamente que ela gastara muito.

Lúcio suspirou pesadamente. "Vocês estão prontos para irmos?"

"Sim, querido."

"Bom, onde está Drake?" Lúcio perguntou olhando ao seu redor.

"Ele não te seguiu?"

"Não, ele não o fez. Pensei que ele estava com você."

Narcisa franziu a testa. "Não. Ele ficou na sala de espera quando eu fui escolher as cores para Angelique."

"Narcisa, ele não estava na sala de espera quando eu entrei na loja."

"O quê?"

"Presumi que vocês estavam todos na sala de costura."

"Oh- querido Merlin! Lúcio, eu o perdi!"

"Acalme-se, Narcisa. Nós vamos encontrá-lo," Lúcio lhe garantiu o mais calmamente possível.

"Aonde ele pode ter ido? E se alguém o tiver levado? Oh, Lúcio, e se tiver acontecido alguma coisa com ele?" Narcisa uivou enquanto pânico começava a se instalar.

"Há algum problema, Sr Malfoy?" Madame Malkin reaparecera para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Nosso neto parece ter sumido. Eu apreciaria se você pudesse ver se ele não está na loja," Lúcio explicou tensamente.

"Certamente." Madame Malkin se virou e foi em direção às profundezas da loja.

"Narcisa, acalme-se. Draco fazia isso o tempo todo com você e, pelo que eu ouvi, Drake também o faz freqüentemente com Ginevra. Nós vamos encontrá-lo," Lúcio disse em tom imperioso.

Madame Malkin voltou para a sala de espera. "Lamento muito, Sr Malfoy, o Mestre Malfoy não parece estar na loja."

"Obrigado." Lúcio voltou a sua atenção para a sua esposa. "Narcisa, fique aqui com Angelique enquanto eu procuro na rua. Talvez Madame Malkin possa providenciar uma xícara de chá para você."

Lúcio deixou a loja de vestes e foi em direção à Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol. Ele tinha certeza de que Drake estava admirando a mais nova vassoura de corrida na vitrine da loja, como no primeiro dia em que o vira. Enquanto se aproximava da loja de esporte, ficou desapontado ao não ver a cabeça loira de seu neto diante da vitrine. Sem se deixar abalar, Lúcio entrou na loja e vistoriou rapidamente os corredores, mas sem sucesso. Drake não estava ali.

Voltando para o Beco Diagonal, Lúcio se perguntou onde deveria procurar. Ele podia ver todas as lojas à sua esquerda, até o Caldeirão Furado, claramente. Ele decidiu ir para a direita, olhando cuidadosamente dentro de cada loja enquanto passava. Passou pela sua mente que Drake poderia ter ido até os seus tios gêmeos, donos da Gemialidades Weasley, mas ele preferia não alertar o resto da família, a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário. Ele sabia que eles não hesitariam em informar ao clã sobre o desaparecimento.

Depois de checar o Beco Diagonal de uma ponta a outra, Lúcio podia sentir o frio aperto do temor em seus ossos. Drake não podia ser visto em lugar nenhum e havia apenas mais uma travessa a ser checada- a Travessa do Tranco. Lúcio esperava que ele não tivesse se aventurado pela travessa sombria, visto que, caso algo pudesse lhe acontecer, seria ali que aconteceria.

Respirando fundo, ele foi em direção à Travessa do Tranco. Lúcio estava mais do que famialirizado com a área, e esperara encontrar Drake antes de ter de descer por ali. Ele sabia que o nome Malfoy ainda era tido em alta conta em tais redondezas e, sendo assim, ele só podia esperar que isso protegeria Drake, caso ele tivesse ido por ali.

Checando cuidadosamente cada loja por que passava, Lúcio percorreu a travessa com facilidade relativa, visto que os demais iam para os lados da rua estreita em sua presença. Ele já checara várias lojas antes de se aproximar da _Borgin e Burkes_. Ele olhou através da janela suja e viu um relampejo de loiro platinado dentro da loja. Um suspiro de alívio escapou de seus lábios, enquanto ele sentia o temor se dissipar. Lúcio moldou cuidadosamente a sua expressão antes de entrar na loja. Ele projetou a ilusão de estar totalmente impassível; um traço que aqueles que não o conheciam bem pensavam que ele tinha o tempo todo.

"Drake, você achou algo interessante durante a sua exploração?" Lúcio perguntou displicentemente ao seu neto enquanto entrava na loja suja e abarrotada.

Drake congelou momentaneamente ao ver seu avô entra na loja. Ele sabia que tinha um mundo de encrenca à sua frente, mas, ao ouvir a pergunta, Drake relaxou e sorriu para Lúcio.

"Não, avô. Tudo aqui é velho e sujo, pior que a loja de vestes usadas," Drake declarou, soando como um Malfoy.

Lúcio sorriu por fora. No entanto, por dentro, alívio o inundava em torrentes. Ele estava agradecendo mentalmente quem quer que estivesse protegendo o garoto, por tê-lo feito hesitar em tocar qualquer coisa naquela loja em particular. Alguns dos artefatos ali vendidos tinham uma magia negra tão poderosa que até mesmo Lúcio não tocaria os itens com a sua vassoura.

"Ah- Sr Malfoy. Nós não o vemos há um bom tempo." O Sr Borgin cumprimentou Lúcio com uma voz oleosa. "Acabei de receber alguns itens que podem interessá-lo- deixe-me mostrá-los."

"Não hoje, Borgin. Só vim buscar o meu neto."

"É claro, senhor. Eu sabia que ele devia ser um Malfoy," Borgin disse em sua voz oleosa.

"Venha, Drake. A sua avó está nos esperando," Lúcio se dirigiu ao seu neto firmemente. "Tenha um bom dia, Sr Borgin."

Drake seguiu Lúcio, ficando logo atrás dele, até que eles alcançaram a luz do Beco Diagonal. Lúcio atravessou a rua e subiu os degraus do Gringotes, parando logo antes das portas do banco bruxo. Ele se virou para encarar Drake com uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

"Não pense que você não será punido por se afastar da sua avó. Ela está fora de si, pois pensou que algo terrível tivesse acontecido com você. Quando nós voltarmos para ela, você vai se desculpar pela sua falta de consideração imediatamente. E eu lhe garanto, nós vamos voltar a conversar sobre isso, quando voltarmos para a mansão," Lúcio lhe disse em um rosnado baixo e perigoso.

Drake só pôde assentir brevemente para o seu avô enfurecido. Ele nunca o vira realmente raivoso antes, e decidiu que não era algo que ele queria ver freqüentemente.

Lúcio reconheceu o aquiescer de Drake com um sorriso de desdém antes de voltar para o Beco Diagonal e andar a passos largos de volta para a loja de Madame Malkin. Drake quase teve que correr para acompanhar seu avô, ele não se atrevia a ficar para trás, por não fazer idéia do que o seu avô poderia fazer se fosse contrariado novamente.

"Lúcio- oh- Drake! Querido, graças aos deuses, você está bem." Narcisa se atarantou ao ver o garoto.

"Desculpa, avó. Eu não devia ter ido dar uma volta," Drake disse baixinho, esperando que aquilo seria o suficiente para agradar ao seu avô.

"Querido, prometa que nunca mais vai fazer isso. Eu não sabia o que tinha te acontecido," Narcisa disse sem fôlego enquanto o abraçava com força, quase esmagando-o contra seu peito.

"Tenho certeza de que não veremos nenhuma repetição de tal comportamento. Veremos, Drake?" Lúcio disse austeramente enquanto olhava por cima do nariz para a cena diante de seus olhos.

"Não, avô. Não vou fazer isso de novo," Drake sussurrou apreensivamente.

**-"-**

Draco estava esperando na sala de visitas desde que providenciara a limpeza da mesa dos aposentos de Ginny. Ele tentara fazer o tempo passar ao tentar ler um livro, mas descobriu que não conseguia se concentrar. Ele estava nervoso e não se incomodava em admitir isso, ao menos para ele próprio. Ele foi arrancado de seus pensamentos por um barulho vindo da porta.

Ginny estava na periferia do aposento. Ela estudava um Draco obviamente contemplativo, sentado em uma cadeira ao lado do fogo. A expressão em seu rosto era distante enquanto ele fitava as chamas. Ela limpou sutilmente a garganta para anunciar a sua chegada.

"Desculpe, não quis te assustar," Ginny disse com uma risadinha enquanto entrava no aposento.

"Tudo bem. Eu só estava pensando." Draco se levantou e atravessou o aposento para cumprimentá-la com um beijo casto na bochecha.

Ele tomou a mão dela e a guiou para a cadeira que acabara de abandonar. Quando ela se sentou, ele se sentou na cadeira diante dela, se inclinando para frente, os cotovelos pousando nos joelhos e suas mãos unidas. Ele a olhou atentamente, como se tentasse definir o humor dela antes de começar.

"Você está pronta para começar?" Draco perguntou baixo.

"Não sei por onde começar," Ginny admitiu suavemente.

"Acho que a primeira coisa que devemos fazer é prometer dizer a verdade." Draco conversara com seu pai e Harry sobre como lidar com aquela situação.

Surpreendentemente, Potter ficara mais que feliz em dividir o seu conhecimento sobre a bela bruxa diante dele. Ele provavelmente a conhecia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa e deu a Draco mais que algumas dicas sobre como lidar com a situação da melhor forma possível.

"A verdade, não importa o quê."

"Não importa o quê."

"Bem?" Ginny questionou, sem querer começar.

"Talvez pudéssemos começar com dúvidas que temos sobre o outro," Draco sugeriu cautelosamente.

"Você quer começar?"

"Tudo bem. Por que você não me disse que estava grávida?" A sua dor emocional era clara em seu tom.

"Você já tinha ido para Paris. Você nem se despediu. Simplesmente foi embora no meio da noite. Acho que fiquei magoada- e eu estava com medo." A mágoa de tantos anos antes corrompia a voz dela.

"Medo do quê?"

"De como você reagiria- as nossas famílias- tudo, na verdade. Eu nem contei para a minha família que você era o pai, só contei depois que os gêmeos nasceram. Eu não tinha esperado que Drake fosse tão parecido com você desde o minuto que nasceu que a minha família adivinhou que você era o pai."

"Você disse a eles que eu não queria nada com você."

"Eu sinto muito. Fiz isso no começo da gravidez. Eu estava com medo e não queria mais problemas. Dizer a eles que você era o pai teria causado mais problemas. Eu não podia lidar com mais nada no momento, então escolhi o caminho mais fácil. Disse a eles que tinha conversado com o pai e que ele não queria mais nada comigo. Eles só souberam que o pai era você depois do nascimento." Ela estava se forçando a permanecer calma.

"Você deu a eles o meu nome. Não entendo por que você faria isso, quando você não quis me contar." Era isso que mais confundia Draco.

"Quando eu os registrei, percebi que eles precisariam saber quem eles eram. O Harry teve muito a ver com essa decisão. Ele ficou insistindo para que entrasse em contato com você e te forçasse a reconhecer as crianças, mas eu recusei. Foi só quando eu vi o seu pai no Beco Diagonal que a Hermione adivinhou que eu nunca tinha te contado." Ginny pausou.

"Continue," Draco a encorajou a terminar.

"A Hermione contou ao Harry as suspeitas dela e ele tentou me convencer a te achar. Ele até se ofereceu para te achar por mim. Claro, tudo isso foi inútil porque você estava me esperando em casa quando eu cheguei."

"Você sabe que eu teria ficado com você- se você tivesse me contado."

"Eu não queria que você fizesse isso por obrigação- ainda não quero."

"Eu não estou fazendo isso por obrigação, Gin. Se eu estivesse, só estaria dando apoio financeiro. Acontece que eu me apaixonei loucamente pelos meus filhos. Mal posso esperar para vê-los todos os dias e gostaria de poder passar mais tempo com eles do que já passo," Draco disse fervorosamente.

"Fico feliz por você se sentir assim em relação às crianças, porque elas certamente se apegaram a você."

"Eu também me apeguei a você, e é por isso que quero tanto resolver isso," Draco admitiu.

"Eu também. Quero dizer, eu- me apeguei a você também," Ginny hesitou, oferecendo um pequeno sorriso.

"Você tem alguma pergunta para mim?" Draco começou a se sentir um pouco aliviado.

"Sim. Por que você foi?"

"Eu achei que fosse o melhor a fazer. Agora eu percebo que foi o pior erro da minha vida. Eu devia ao menos ter levado você comigo, e, por isso, eu sinto muito."

"Você voltou há algum tempo, e ainda assim não me contatou." Ela tentou desesperadamente não mostrar a mágoa em sua voz.

"Eu quis, creia-me, mas eu me convenci de que você tinha continuado a sua vida e não precisava que eu a interrompesse." Draco deu de ombros, não tinha muito o que fazer.

"Você me acusou de ser uma mãe ruim," Ginny sussurrou.

"Oh baby. Eu não queria ter dito aquilo. Eu estava cansado e morrendo de medo de que algo estivesse errado com a Angel. Eu explodi. Não sei como te compensar. Você é uma mãe brilhante e eu realmente sinto muito por ter duvidado disso." Ele lutou contra a vontade de abraçá-la.

"Para onde nós vamos a partir daqui?"

"Gin, eu te amo. Eu quero fazer uma tentativa com você e as crianças, mas eu não quero te apressar, então nós vamos levar as coisas no seu ritmo, se você ainda quiser."

"Eu nunca deixei de te amar, Draco, mas eu sei que não vai ser fácil, por mais devagar que nós levemos as coisas."

"Nós temos de aprender a ser mais abertos um com o outro. Se tiver algo te incomodando, quero que você me diga imediatamente e eu farei o mesmo com você."

"Isso parece razoável."

"Bom. Então nós começamos de novo?" Draco sorriu para ela, já sabendo qual seria a sua resposta.

"Sim, eu gostaria disso."

"Neste caso, Srta Weasley, você me faria a honra de me acompanhar a um restaurante fino para um jantar?" Draco perguntou pretensiosamente.

"Seria um prazer, Sr Malfoy," Ginny respondeu, caindo em risadinhas.

Ele suspirou feliz. "Nunca me canso desse som."

"Que som?"

"A sua risada."

**-"-**

Narcisa ainda fez várias outras paradas naquela manhã. A maioria de suas compras foi para as crianças e, cada vez que eles deixavam uma loja, Lúcio encolhia os pacotes e os punha em um de seus bolsos.

Conforme o meio-dia se aproximou, a família começou a vagar na direção do pequeno café que Draco freqüentava. Ao entrarem, ocuparam uma mesa no fundo do restaurante e começaram a contemplar o menu. Quando todos decidiram o que queriam para o almoço, Lúcio foi até o balcão fazer o pedido.

"Sr Malfoy! Que surpresa vê-lo num sábado," Rosie exclamou jovialmente como de costume.

"Compras com as crianças," Lúcio declarou.

"Que ótimo! O que vocês vão querer?"

Lúcio fez o pedido e voltou para a mesa, a fim de esperar a comida. "Acredito que você tenha terminado as suas compras, não, Narcisa?"

"Sim, querido. Pensei que, depois do almoço, seria bom levar as crianças para o parque."

Lúcio franziu a testa. "O parque?"

"Sim, querido. As crianças precisam correr um pouco- gastar um pouco de energia."

"Creio que eles já gastaram uma quantidade considerável de energia ao te seguir de loja em loja."

"Nós vamos para o parque. Você tem planos para amanhã, não tem?"

"Muito bem."

Rosie apareceu naquele momento com o almoço. Enquanto punha a comida na mesa, ela observou atentamente as crianças.

"Minha nossa! Você não é igualzinho ao seu avô?"

Drake sorriu para a garçonete. Ele não sabia como responder ao comentário dela.

"Oh, e olhe que cabelo bonito você tem. A sua mãe deve ser ruiva," Rosie elogiou Angelique.

"O cabelo da minha mãe é de um ruivo muito bonito," Angel lhe disse com um grande sorriso.

"Aposto que sim," Rosie respondeu com um sorriso. "Bom apetite."

Assim que eles acabaram de comer, Lúcio os levou ao Parque Bruxo. As crianças já haviam ido ali várias vezes para brincar e para olhar a estátua de seu padrinho postada à entrada.

Quando Harry vencera Voldemort, o Ministério da Magia erigira a estátua. Eles haviam planejado colocá-la no meio do Beco Diagonal, mas Harry protestou, sentindo-se embaraçado com tudo aquilo. Depois de muita pressão do Ministro da Magia, Harry deixou que ela fosse colocada no parque.

"Olha o tio Harry!" Angel deu um gritinho quando eles entraram no parque.

"Onde, Angelique?" Lúcio olhou ao seu redor em busca do bruxo.

"Ali, avô." Angel apontou para a estátua.

Narcisa suprimiu uma risada ao perceber o engano de seu esposo. "Por que vocês não vão brincar? Mas fiquem onde nós possamos vê-los."

"Sim, avó." Drake não queria mais encrenca com o seu avô.


	34. Pesadelos

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora: **DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

N/T

wow! há quanto tempo!!! Mas foi por motivos pessoais e de força maior. Agora que estes motivos desapareceram, posso voltar à traduzir normalmente!

E pra quem deixou review anônima, MUITO OBRIGADA. Aos que assinaram a review, a resposta deve chegar daqui a pouco, vou postar o capítulo e começar a responder as reviews assinadas.

HunterChild

P.S.: para quem queria as NC-17 dos capítulos 24 e 25, elas estão no meu LJ, o link está no meu profile.

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E QUATRO**

**PESADELOS**

Eles eram o perfeito casal de jovens amantes enquanto andavam pelas margens do lago tranqüilo da propriedade Malfoy. Já era fim de tarde e eles teriam de voltar em breve para a casa para se preparem para o jantar.

Draco parou e gentilmente fez com que Ginny se virasse para ele. Seus braços envolveram o corpo dela. Ela ergueu o queixo para conseguir olhar nos olhos dele. Eles haviam escurecido para um cinza ardósia durante o almoço e ainda não haviam voltado para o seu tom normal de prateado.

Draco abaixou a cabeça e a beijou gentilmente. Ele se conteve, apesar da necessidade esmagadora de possui-la totalmente. Ele havia jurado para si mesmo que ia tomar muito cuidado dali em diante. Sabia que, se tratasse Ginny como uma das outras mulheres que namorara durante os últimos anos, ela não hesitaria em deixá-lo e não pensava ser capaz de ficar novamente separado dela.

Draco pousou sua testa na Ginny quando eles se afastaram. "Nós precisamos voltar para a casa. Temos reservas." Sua voz estava cheia de luxúria.

"Mmm- eu preciso de tempo para me arrumar." Ginny respondeu suavemente, sem realmente se importar com o fato de eles voltarem ou não para a casa. Ela estava feliz ali, nos braços dele.

"Vamos," Ele ergueu a cabeça e sorriu atrevidamente para ela. "Antes que eu mude de idéia."

Ginny suspirou enquanto Draco começava a conduzi-la para a casa. "Tudo bem."

Eles andaram abraçados até alcançaram a porta dos aposentos de Ginny.

"Vou mandar Millie vir te ajudar," Draco ofereceu.

"Não precisa. Eu _consigo_ me vestir sozinha."

"Eu sei, mas durante este fim de semana você é uma princesa, e princesas não se vestem sozinhas ou preparam os seus banhos. Então, entre, relaxe e deixe a Millie fazer tudo." Draco pontuou suas palavras com pequenos beijos.

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça em divertimento. "Se você insiste."

"Eu insisto!" Ele beijou a ponta de seu nariz. "Te vejo em breve."

Ela assistiu enquanto ele ia para os seus próprios aposentos, então se virou e entrou em seus aposentos. Ao entrar no quarto, ela ouviu o estalo típico de uma Aparatação dentro do aposento. Millie chegara e já se encaminhava para o banheiro.

"Millie vai preparar o banho da jovem senhorita agora," a criaturinha disse enquanto atravessava o aposento.

"Obrigada," Ginny murmurou. Ela ainda não estava acostumada a lidar com os serventes e não fazia idéia de como responder.

Depois de se despir no closet, ela vestiu um roupão antes de prender o cabelo. Quando Ginny entrou no banheiro, ficou encantada ao ver a enorme banheira cheia de água quente e bolhas. O banheiro inteiro cheirava como um campo de morangos. Millie separou toalhas limpas e a deixou sozinha.

Ela tirou o roupão e o deixou cair no chão. Com cuidado, ela entrou na banheira, relaxando imediatamente e deixando o calor penetrar em seu corpo.

"Senhorita- a senhorita deve acordar agora," Millie chamou do lado de fora da banheira.

"Oh- acho que eu caí no sono," Ginny murmurou ao perceber que a pequena elfa estava falando com ela. Ela não fazia idéia de quanto tempo ficara ali, mas pela aparência de sua pele, fora um bom tempo.

"É hora de se vestir, senhorita. A Millie vai ajudar você."

Ginny pôs as mãos nas laterais da banheira, pronta para se levantar. "Sim, obrigada. Já vou sair."

Millie não se mexeu para sair do banheiro. Em vez disso, ela pegou uma toalha e a estendeu. Ginny se ergueu rapidamente e enrolou a toalha oferecida ao seu redor. Ela se sentia um pouco incomodada por ficar ali, exposta, na frente da pequena elfa.

"Venha- venha- Senhorita, nós nos vestimos agora," Millie disse enquanto começava a secá-la.

"Eu posso fazer isso, obrigada." Ginny começou a se secar sem se expor.

As mãos de Millie se afastaram e ela deixou o banheiro, muito para o alívio da bruxa. Ela pôs novamente o roupão e atravessou o quarto, indo até o closet, apenas para encontrar Millie ali, mexendo em suas roupas.

"Senhorita vai se vestir agora." Millie estendeu um vestido para Ginny.

Ela franziu a testa. "Este vestido não é meu."

"Mas- Pequeno Mestre disse a Millie que sua senhorita deve usar este vestido." O tom horrorizado na voz da serva era óbvio. Ela podia ser punida se não seguisse as ordens de seu Pequeno Mestre.

"Oh-" Ginny assistiu a criatura diante de si começar a tremer. Ela estava claramente aterrorizada por Ginny se recusar a vestir o vestido. "Bem, não podemos desapontar o _Pequeno Mestre_, podemos?"

Ginny passou o vestido por sua cabeça. A roupa era feita, pelo que parecia, da melhor seda negra que Ginny já vira. O vestido descia até o chão nas costas, em um pequeno semi-círculo. Um pequena tira incrustada de diamantes corria por um ombro e ia até debaixo de seu braço, se encontrando ali com outra tira incrustada de diamantes, que vinha da tira de seda que cobria o seu outro ombro. Ao alcançar o cimo de seu ombro, ela pendia frouxamente, expondo a pele leitosa de suas costas até a cintura e subia novamente até a parte de baixo de seu braço. O vestido fora modelado para se agarrar às suas curvas nos lugares certos. A echarpe também tinha diamantes incrustados. Ela só podia pensar que Draco gastara uma pequena fortuna naquela roupa.

"Millie vai arrumar o cabelo da senhorita agora. Senhorita vai se sentar aqui."

Ginny se sentou obedientemente na cadeira que Millie indicara e ela não conseguiu reprimir um pensamento sobre como a elfa era mandona. Pelo que ela sabia sobre elfos domésticos, eles deviam ser criaturas aquiescentes- o que aparentemente não era verdade, ao menos para os elfos da Mansão Malfoy.

Quarenta minutos depois, Ginny estava pronta para o seu encontro. Seu cabelo fora torcido em um coque francês, com mechas fluindo ao redor de seu rosto e por seu pescoço. Sua maquiagem parecia feita por um profissional. Durante os preparativos, Ginny soube Millie freqüentemente ajudava Narcisa a se preparar para eventos especiais.

"Pequeno Mestre vai ficar feliz," Millie anunciou antes de sumir do aposento.

Ginny permaneceu no closet por um tempo, organizando seus pensamentos, antes que Draco a chamasse. Ela esperava que ele gostasse.

**-"-**

Ao voltarem para a Mansão no fim da tarde, Narcisa decidiu que seria melhor se os gêmeos tomassem banho antes do jantar, e não depois. Eles haviam tido um dia cheio e estavam muito cansados. Enquanto um elfo doméstico levava as crianças para o andar de cima, Naricsa foi para os seus aposentos a fim de se vestir para o jantar. Lúcio a seguiu depois de verificar que nenhuma coruja chegara durante a sua ausência. Enquanto subia a escada, ele encontrou um Draco muito feliz.

"Creio o que seu dia foi bom." Era mais uma declaração do que uma pergunta, dado o comportamento de Draco.

"Ótimo, pai!"

"Vejo, então, que você resolveu as suas pendências com Ginevra."

"Sim, pai. Nós tivemos uma longa conversa durante a manhã e acho que chegamos a um entendimento."

Lúcio sorriu. "Bom."

"Vocês tiveram um bom dia com as crianças?"

"Sim, um tanto divertido. Acredito que eles estão tomando banho, caso você queira vê-los." Lúcio omitiu, deliberadamente, o sumiço de Drake.

"Melhor não." Draco lhe deu um sorriso atrevido. "Estamos de saída."

"Ah- divirtam-se e não se preocupem com as crianças."

"Obrigado, pai." Draco inclinou a cabeça em reconhecimento.

Os dois continuaram o seu caminho. Lúcio parou nos aposentos de Angelique para checar as crianças e instruiu o elfo doméstico a escoltar Drake até o seu escritório quando ele estivesse pronto para o jantar. Ele então foi até a suíte Máster, a fim de se preparar para a refeição.

Lúcio esperou apenas alguns momentos em seu escritório antes que o elfo doméstico aparecesse, seguido por um Drake emburrado. Após dispensar a criatura, ele fitou seu neto por um longo momento antes de se inclinar para a frente em sua cadeira e descansar os antebraços em sua vasta escrivaninha, unindo as mãos.

"Aproxime-se, Drake."

Drake se aproximou o mais devagar que ousou. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo não seria como as conversas que ele usualmente tinha com seu tio Harry quando se afastava de sua mãe. Ele já chegara à conclusão de que seu avô não estava para brincadeiras. Ele parou a alguma distância, as mãos pendendo ao seu lado e seus olhos abaixados.

"Drake, olhe para mim."

Os olhos de Drake se ergueram para encontrar um par de orbes frios e cinzentos. Incapaz de se conter, ele tremeu visivelmente.

"Você está com frio, garoto?"

"Não, avô."

"Por que você está tremendo?"

Drake ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente. "Não estou tremendo."

"Oh- me enganei." Lúcio sorriu. "Presumo que não tenho que explicar por que você se encontra, uma vez mais, diante da minha escrivaninha."

"Não, avô."

"Por que você saiu da loja de vestes?"

"Estava chato lá," Drake admitiu, ressentido.

"Sim? Não lhe ocorreu que a sua avó ficaria preocupada?"

"Não."

"Ela estava fora de si. Acho que nunca a havia visto em tal estado," Lúcio rosnou, sua voz começando a erguer.

"Desculpa, avô," Drake despejou enquanto lágrimas começavam a correr por suas bochechas.

"Pare de choramingar! Não aceitarei tal comportamento enquanto estiver falando com você."

Drake tentou diminuir o fluxo de suas lágrimas, mas sem sucesso. Quanto mais tentava, mais ele chorava.

Lúcio suspirou pesadamente do outro lado da mesa. Ele não tinha escolha além de continuar, independentemente do estado emocional do garoto. De outra forma, o garoto poderia pensar que bastaria chorar todas as vezes que se metesse em encrenca para que não recebesse uma reprimenda.

"Drake, nós vamos continuar."

"S-sim, a-avô," Drake fungou.

"Este seu hábito de vagar por aí quando você quiser cessa neste instante. Você nunca deverá se afastar da pessoa que está com você. Entendido?"

"Sim, a-vô."

"Neste momento, estou indeciso quanto ao castigo apropriado, mas fique tranqüilo, você será punido pela violação da minha confiança."

"Sim-m, avô."

"E eu irei informar o seu pai sobre o seu comportamento amanhã à noite," Lúcio lhe disse com um sorriso desdenhoso.

"A Angel vai fazer isso de qualquer jeito," Drake retorquiu rapidamente, sem pensar nas conseqüências.

Lúcio se ergueu com um movimento fluido e deu a volta na escrivaninha antes que Drake pudesse piscar. "Merlin sabe que, se você fosse meu filho, eu já teria lhe dado umas bengaladas nas suas costas," Lúcio rosnou enquanto se inclinava para olhar nos olhos de Drake. Ele sorriu desdenhosamente quando o lábio inferior de seu neto tremeu.

Drake começou a soluçar ruidosamente. "D-esc-ulpa, a-vô."

Lúcio deu a Drake tempo para derramar mais algumas lágrimas, antes de se impacientar. "Drake, recomponha-se agora! Nós somos esperados na sala de jantar," Lúcio rosnou levemente para não induzir ainda mais lágrimas. "Você será informado quanto ao seu castigo quando eu tiver conversado com o seu pai."

"Sim-m, a-vô," Drake respondeu enquanto tentava enxugar o rosto.

"Você não dirá nada à sua avó sobre essa conversa. Não quero que ela se aborreça novamente hoje. Você entendeu?"

"Sim, avô." Drake soluçou.

"Muito bem. Vamos?" Lúcio indicou que Drake deveria ir em direção à porta.

Drake andou ligeiramente adiante de Lúcio pelo longo corredor que conduzia para a área principal da casa. Ele estava fazendo o seu melhor para ignorar os comentários dos retratos de seus ancestrais. Vários estavam comentando que haviam ouvido o garoto chorar. Alguns até perguntaram se Lúcio batera nele. Então outros diziam que não havia nada errado com uma sova, e, se aquilo não funcionasse, então 'Crucio' certamente era uma opção para os garotos desobedientes da sua época.

**-"-**

O restaurante escolhido por Draco na Londres trouxa era excepcional. A atmosfera era maravilhosa. A comida era excelente e a companhia, claro, inigualável.

Após terminarem a sobremesa e o café, Draco sugeriu um passeio no Saint James' Park- a forma perfeita de encerrar a noite. Eles entraram pelo Queen Anne's Gate e foram em direção ao lago, andando pelo caminho mais próximo à margem. Eles estavam tão absortos um no outro que era como se mais ninguém existisse.

Ao se aproximarem do parquinho infantil, Draco diminuiu o passo. Ele puxou Ginny para ainda mais perto e começou a beijar o topo de sua cabeça, fazendo uma trilha pela lateral de seu rosto enquanto ela se virava para ele. Ele mordiscou gentilmente o canto da boca dela, antes de reivindicá-la em um beijo cheio de paixão. Seus braços correram pelas costas dela. Uma mão correu pelo cabelo dela e a prendeu pela base do pescoço. A outra desceu, parando apenas ao envolver parte do bumbum dela.

Ginny passou frouxamente o braço ao redor de seu pescoço para correr pelo cabelo longo dele. Quando a língua dele entrou em sua boca, ela se sentiu como se sua pele estivesse em chamas. Calor se acumulava entre as suas coxas, um calor que apenas o homem diante dela poderia apalcar. Quando Draco a puxou contra si, ela pôde sentir o desejo dele cutucando-a firmemente em seu estômago. A boca dele começou uma trilha pela lateral de seu pescoço, parando para sugar o ponto onde a veia latejava, arrancando um gemido rouco dela.

"Eu espero que isto não seja a sua varinha, sr Malfoy." O sussurro rouco de Ginny o alertou quando ao desejo mútuo dela.

"Penso ser hora de voltarmos para a Mansão." Draco sorriu antes de apanhar sua varinha e aparatá-los rapidamente para a entrada da Mansão Malfoy.

Entrando rapidamente, eles praticamente subiram as escadas correndo, parando apenas ao chegarem nos aposentos de Ginny. Draco apanhou as mãos dela. Ele beijou as duas antes de suspirar e pousar a testa nas mãos estendidas dela. Quando ele ergueu a cabeça, ela pôde ver uma dúvida persistente encobrindo a luxúria em nos olhos dele.

"Você tem certeza de que quer isso?" Draco sussurrou, sem se atrever a pensar no que aconteceria se ela dissesse não.

"Draco." Ginny desvencilhou uma de suas mãos das dele e a levou até a nuca dele, puxando-o para baixo e encontrando os lábios dele com uma necessidade inegável.

Enquanto ainda se beijavam desesperadamente no corredor, Draco tentou achar cegamente a maçaneta da porta dos aposentos dela, o que significava privacidade. Ele ainda estava lutando por trás das costas dela para abrir a porta quando as mãos dela deslizaram por baixo de sua jaqueta e começaram a tirar sua camisa de dentro da calça até criarem uma abertura grande o suficiente para acariciarem as costas dele.

Quando as mãos frias dela fizeram contato com as suas costas, Draco cambaleou para a frente, jogando ambos contra a porta com um baque ressoante. Draco ainda estava tentando abrir a porta quando ouviram outra porta se abrir, não muito longe. Eles se separaram abruptamente quando Narcisa apareceu. Draco puxou Ginny de modo que ela ficasse diante dele, ocultando a sua excitação mais que aparente das vistas de sua mãe.

"Draco. Ginevra. Achei que tivesse ouvido alguma coisa."

"Desculpe, mãe. Eu dei um encontrão na porta." Draco rezou para que ela fosse embora muito rapidamente.

"Mas não é do seu feitio ser estabanado, querido. Você está bem?"

"Sim, mãe. Estou bem." Draco suspirou. _Vou ficar quando você for embora,_ ele adicionou mentalmente.

"Se você tem certeza. Vocês se divertiram?"

Ginny sorriu para a outra bruxa. "Obrigada, Narcisa. Foi maravilhoso."

"Ótimo! Bem, vou dar uma olhada nas crianças."

"Boa noite, mãe." Draco suspirou mentalmente de alívio. Ele pensara que sua mãe nunca os deixaria em paz.

"Boa noite, Narcisa." O sorriso de Ginny não vacilara, embora ela estivesse quase explodindo em risadas. Ela podia sentir Draco se agitando atrás dela.

"Draco, talvez você possa me acompanhar?" Narcisa pediu indiferentemente.

A tentativa dele de sorrir agradavelmente falhou quando ele fez uma careta. "É claro, mãe. Só vou desejar a Ginny uma boa noite."

"Eu espero, querido."

"Te vejo de manhã, então."

"Sim. Obrigada por hoje," Ginny respondeu tensamente. Ela tentou ler a expressão dele, mas foi impossível saber o que ele estava pensando, a sua expressão era perfeitamente neutra.

Draco beijou-a levemente na bochecha. Ele se virou para sua mãe ao mesmo tempo em que agradecia aos deuses pelo fato da presença dela ter um efeito inibidor sobre ele.

**-"-**

Lúcio entrou no quarto, saindo do banheiro, com uma toalha enrolada em seu quadril estreito. Apesar dos seus quarenta e nove anos, ele se orgulhava imensamente de manter seu corpo em forma. Narcisa cumpria o seu usual ritual noturno de escovar o cabelo quando ele se aproximou dela. Ele pousou as mãos nos ombros dela e permitiu que elas deslizassem até os cotovelos, e então se inclinou para beijar o topo da cabeça dela. Sua mão direita gentilmente removeu a escova dos dedos dela.

"Lúcio?"

"Venha para a cama, amor," Lúcio a persuadiu gentilmente, beijando delicadamente a ponta de cada um dos dedos dela.

"Lúcio, você não está exausto depois de passar o dia todo com as crianças?"

Ele sorriu. "De forma alguma, amor. Eu me sinto um tanto revigorado."

"Mesmo?" Narcisa se virou em seu assento e arqueou uma sobrancelha para seu marido.

"Mesmo-" Lúcio ronronou enquanto erguia a mão de Narcisa, persuadindo-a a se levantar.

Quando as curvas suaves de Narcisa encontraram os planos rígidos de seu corpo, Lúcio capturou a boca dela forçosamente, abrindo-a de forma a conseguir acesso. Sua ereção a cutucou no estômago enquanto ele a abraçava fortemente.

Lúcio quebrou subitamente a união de seus lábios e se inclinou para pegá-la nos braços. Ele carregou Narcisa até a ornada cama de dossel que agraciava o aposento e cuidadosamente a deitou ali. Com um movimento, Lúcio arrancou a toalha de seu corpo. Ele imediatamente se estendeu por cima dela, reivindicando novamente a boca dela antes de mordiscar levemente o pescoço dela. Uma de suas mãos correu pela perna dela para erguer a camisola que ela vestia, segurando-o com a mão, ele puxou o traje violentamente até alcançar as coxas. Ele perdeu a paciência com a vestimenta e deslizou as mãos por baixo dela, continuando sua perseguição. Sua outra mão estava ocupada tentando puxar o corpete da camisola por cima dos seios dela, tentando expor a carne leitosa com pouco sucesso.

"Oh- Lúcio." Narcisa gemeu intensamente contra o seu cabelo quando a boca dele atingiu o ponto em seu pescoço onde a veia latejava.

"Cissa, preciso de você agora."

Um apito agudo subitamente encheu o aposento, alarmando o casal.

"O _que _é isso?" Narcisa perguntou.

"Alarme," Lúcio disse entre dentes.

"As crianças!" Narcisa começou a se desvencilhar de seu marido.

Narcisa apanhou o seu robe, jogando-o rapidamente em volta de seus ombros enquanto saía do quarto, a caminho dos quartos das crianças.

"Inferno!" Lúcio rosnou enquanto se jogava de costas na cama e começava a lamentar a sua situação para o quarto vazio, antes de se levantar.

**-"-**

Enquanto Ginny se preparava para dormir, ela considerou meticulosamente a sua roupa de dormir. Se Narcisa não os tivesse interrompido, ela não tinha dúvidas de que eles estariam fazendo amor naquele momento, o que tornava a necessidade por roupa de dormir supérflua. Ela selecionou cuidadosamente uma diáfana camisola negra com um decote indecentemente baixo e que roçava o chão, com uma fenda na perna esquerda que subia até o quadril. Acomodando-se no centro da grande cama, ela estava certa de que ele iria até ela durante a noite.

Draco estava deitado na cama, incapaz de se acomodar. Ele só conseguia pensar na bruxa ruiva a apenas alguns metros dali. Depois de muito se revirar na cama, ele tomou uma firme decisão.

Ginny estava completamente acordada na cama massiva. Ele certamente não a deixaria sozinha por duas noites seguidas, especialmente depois do dia por eles compartilhado. Quanto mais ela pensava nele, mais quente ela ficava. Ela jogou as pernas para a lateral da cama, se sentindo impetuosa.

Draco pôs o robe por cima de seus boxers e saiu silenciosamente dos seus aposentos, para não alertar nenhum dos outros ocupantes da casa. Ele andou cheio de propósito pelo corredor, mas se imobilizou ao ouvir o inconfundível estalo de uma porta se abrindo. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era rezar a Merlin para que não fosse a sua mãe de novo.

Sem pensar em apanhar o _negligee_ que fazia conjunto com a sua camisola, Ginny saiu de seu quarto. Ela cruzou rapidamente a sala de estar e saiu para o corredor. Ela se virou na direção dos aposentos de Draco e começou a ir em direção à sua meta. No entanto, a ação foi interrompida quando ela viu Draco no corredor, vestido apenas com boxers e um robe aberto, parecendo completamente delicioso.

Era como se o tempo tivesse parado para ambos. Eles ficaram onde estavam, devorando-se mutuamente com os olhos. Então, Draco estava vindo em sua direção, diminuindo a distância entre eles rapidamente. Ginny podia ver a fome queimando nos olhos dele. Sua respiração tornou-se mais ofegante conforme a distância entre eles diminuía.

Ginny se adiantou para encontrá-lo. Suas mãos correram pelos ombros dele e empurraram o robe para baixo, enquanto ele possuía a sua boca com tal força que ela foi para trás, contra a parede. Sem quebrar o contato, Draco deixou o robe cair de seus braços. Draco começou a conduzir Ginny para trás, através de sua sala de estar e entrou no quarto dela. Assim que fechou a porta com um chute, as mãos dela foram direto para a cintura de seus boxers, puxando-os para baixo impacientemente. Enquanto ele continuava a conduzi-la para a cama, ele saiu graciosamente de seus boxers quando eles caíram sobre os seus tornozelos. Ao mesmo tempo, ele começou a puxar as alças da camisola dela pelos braços. Ginny abaixou os braços para permitir que a vestimenta pudesse ser retirada suavemente. Quando as mãos dele correram pelos braços dela, ele ficou encantado ao descobrir que ela não se incomodara com lingerie naquela noite.

Quando eles alcançaram a cama, Draco se afastou dela, e a olhou atentamente, os olhos cor de ardósia. "Você tem certeza?"

Ginny não respondeu verbalmente. Em vez disso, ela subiu na cama e estendeu a mão, convidando-o. Draco não pôde conter um sorriso atrevido ao se juntar a ela debaixo dos cobertores. Ele se inclinou sobre ela e continuou a assediar a sua boca, enquanto sua mão vagava pelo corpo dela, acariciando fervorosamente.

"Mamãe?"

Ginny e Draco se afastaram instantaneamente e se voltaram para a porta, onde uma Angel muito sonolenta estava esfregando um olho com o punho.

"O que foi, querida?" Ginny perguntou gentilmente, esperando que a sua voz estivesse normal.

"Eu tive um pesadelo," Angel disse aborrecida.

"Oh- querida, venha cá." Ginny se sentou, trazendo cuidadosamente os cobertores junto, a fim de cobrir a sua nudez.

Angel foi até a cama e pareceu perceber Draco pela primeira vez. "Você também teve um pesadelo, papai?"

"Eu-uh-"

"Eu sempre durmo com a mamãe quando eu tenho pesadelos. Ela faz eu me sentir melhor," Angel explicou com empatia.

Draco quase abriu o lábio ao mordê-lo na tentativa de não responder. Ele julgou que dizer a Angel que_ de jeito nenhum ela ia dormir com a mãe hoje_ não seria de muita ajuda naquele momento. Ele ficaria ali, de bico fechado e deixaria Ginny se entender com ela.

"Angel?" Uma voz se fez ouvir vindo do corredor.

"Oh Merlin! Alguém me odeia," Draco resmungou enquanto mergulhava debaixo dos cobertores.

"Angel! Aí está você, querida. Por que você está aqui?" Narcisa cantarolou enquanto deslizava para dentro do aposento parecendo incrivelmente desarrumada.

"Ela teve um pesadelo," Ginny lhe informou.

Narcisa olhou para Ginny, notando os ombros despidos dela e o calombo ao lado dela na cama. "Draco!"

"Olá, mãe." Draco tinha uma expressão inocente quando sua cabeça saiu de baixo dos cobertores.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O papai também teve um pesadelo," Angel informou a Narcisa.

"Oh, é mesmo?" Lúcio respondeu com um sorriso de escárnio ao entrar no quarto, vestido apenas com um robe. Ele trazia, pendurado em um dedo, o robe de Draco, que ficara esquecido no corredor.

"Pai," Draco implorou.

"Muito bem. Narcisa, sugiro que você leve Angelique de volta ao quarto dela e a coloque para dormir." Lúcio apanhou os boxers de Draco, que estavam no mesmo lugar em que haviam sido dispensados.

O lábio inferior de Angel começou a tremer. "Mas eu sempre durmo com a mamãe quando eu tenho um pesadelo."

"Querida, você gostaria de dormir com o seu avô e eu?" Narcisa perguntou suavemente.

"Sim, por favor, avó," Angel respondeu desamparada.

"Narcisa, você acha que é realmente necessário que Angelique venha para o nosso quarto?" A expressão no rosto de Lúcio era cômica. Ele estava obviamente indeciso quanto a ficar exasperado ou horrorizado com a possibilidade de sua neta passar a noite na mesma cama que ele e sua esposa, especialmente por causa da atividade iniciada ali há pouco tempo.

"É claro que sim, querido. Ela está obviamente aborrecida e ela normalmente passaria a noite com a mãe. Agora, nós prometemos cuidar das crianças durante o fim de semana, portanto, é nosso dever confortá-la apropriadamente."

Durante a pequena arenga de Narcisa, ninguém percebeu que Drake entrara no quarto.

"Você está transando com a mamãe!" Drake gritou acusadoramente. Seu olhar firmemente fixado no torso nu de Draco.

"Drake," Draco rugiu.

Ele não podia pular da cama, pois fora livrado da pouca roupa que vestia quando deixara os seus aposentos. Era provavelmente bom para Drake o fato de que seu pai não queria se expor naquele momento. Entretanto, Draco prometeu para si mesmo pôr fim àquela farsa de uma vez por todas, assim que estivesse adequadamente vestido.

Lúcio não pôde conter um riso dissimulado ao ver a expressão assassina no rosto de Draco. No entanto, ele decidiu remover rapidamente a fonte do antagonismo de seu filho. "Narcisa, sugiro fortemente que voltemos imediatamente para os nossos aposentos. Crianças, venham," ele disse em um tom que não permitia protestos.

"Angel- Drake- Vamos. Vamos deixar os seus pais em paz," Narcisa disse baixinho.

"Obrigado," Draco rosnou.

"Espero que você se recupere logo dos seus terrores noturnos, filho," Narcisa disse, sarcasmo correndo por sua voz.

Narcisa conduziu as crianças para fora do aposento. Lúcio adentrou mais um pouco o aposento, apanhando a camisola descartada de Ginny e colocando a coleção de roupas em uma cadeira próxima.

"Boa noite." Lúcio saiu do quarto e fechou firmemente a porta.

"Graças à Merlin! Achei que eles nunca fossem sair," Draco gemeu.

"Ah meu deus! Estou tão embaraçada," Ginny gemeu em suas mãos.

"Hey, está tudo bem."

"Não, Draco. Não está! A sua mãe acha que eu sou uma-" Ginny choramingou.

"Ela não pensa nada disso."

"Pensa sim."

"Não pensa. Ela insistiu para que eu me comportasse porque você pediu quartos separados." Draco tentou olhar por entre os dedos dela.

"Quê? Então se eu tivesse decidido ficar no seu quarto, não teria havido problema nenhum?"

"Não, não teria havido problema nenhum, mas como você insistiu, minha mãe não queria pensar na possibilidade de eu te forçar a fazer algo que você não queria."

"Por que ela pensaria nisso? Quero dizer, não é como se nós não tivéssemos-"

"É, eu sei, mas isso foi antes de Angel se machucar e ela sabia que as coisas estavam tensas entre nós."

"Oh-"

"Ela estava se preocupando por você."

"Ela é realmente adorável."

"Shh- chega de falar na minha mãe. Não está me ajudando em nada," Draco rosnou levemente.

"Perdão?"

"Onde estávamos?"

"Oh-oh-"

**-"-**

Lúcio levou Drake de volta aos aposentos dele e se certificou de que o garotinho estava seguramente na cama antes de retornar aos seus próprios aposentos. Ele decidira não dizer nada sobre a acusação que o garoto fizera; Draco teria de disciplinar o filho por aquilo. Ao entrar no quarto, notou que Angelique estava firmemente instalada no centro de sua cama.

"Cissa," Lúcio implorou.

"Ora, querido. Angelique está assustada. O mínimo que podemos fazer é lhe oferecer conforto," Narcisa o repreendeu levemente por atrever-se a reclamar.

"Mas, Cissa," Lúcio tentou de novo.

"Não, Lúcio. Agora, você vai se juntar a nós ou não?"

Lúcio suspirou pesadamente enquanto ia até o closet pegar um par de pijamas em suas gavetas. Voltando para o quarto, ele observou que Angelique parecia estar adormecida.

"Cissa, ela dormiu?" Ele sussurrou.

"Sim, shh-" Narcisa respondeu baixinho.

"Você acha que poderíamos levá-la de volta para os aposentos dela?"

"É claro que não! E se ela acordar de novo?"

Lúcio murmurou para si mesmo enquanto rodeava a cama e subia nela.

"Boa noite, querido," Narcisa sussurrou para ele.

Bufando de desgosto, Lúcio se virou, ficando de costas para ela.


	35. Poção Reanimadora

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

**N/A**

nossa, que demora!! Gente, sorry, quando terminei de traduzir, fiquei sem internet por uma semana (e sem telefone também!) Mas já está tudo resolvido, já estou quase na metade do próximo capítulo (é um monstro de 23 páginas! O último capítulo, se não me engano, tem 56 páginas!!).

Bom, é isso, espero que gostem e deixem reviews!

HunterChild

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E CINCO**

**POÇÃO REANIMADORA**

Lúcio acordou na manhã de domingo se sentindo um tanto rígido e desconfortável. Ele não dormira bem, de forma alguma; Angel se virara e revirara durante toda a noite, freqüentemente jogando suas pernas ou braços por cima de seu corpo. No momento, ela tinha uma perna em cima de seu estômago e uma mão fechada em seu rosto. Tentando se desvencilhar da roupa de cama e de sua neta sem acordá-la, ele gentilmente saiu da cama e coxeou até o banheiro.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, Lúcio se inclinou por sobre a pia e examinou seu reflexo no espelho, atrás de quaisquer danos causados por Angelique durante a noite. Decidindo que dividir sua cama com uma criança de quatro anos não lhe era mais adequado, ele foi até o vaso sanitário e começou a se aliviar. Perdido em seus pensamentos, Lúcio não ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir.

"Aí está você, avô," Angelique disse da porta.

Lúcio deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz dela, terminando rapidamente o que fazia e ajustando as calças do pijama; ele se virou para ver Angelique sorrindo para ele de seu lugar à porta.

"Angelique, a sua mãe não te ensinou a bater na porta?" Lúcio rosnou.

A garota amuou-se. "Eu só estava procurando você."

"Sim, sim, mas bata na porta antes de entrar no banheiro," ele respondeu apressadamente, esperando que ela não começasse a chorar; ele não se julgava capaz de lidar com uma garotinha chorosa àquela hora da manhã.

"Sim, avô," Angelique sorriu.

"Você queria alguma coisa?"

"Eu preciso..."

Maiores explicações tornaram-se desnecessárias quando ela cruzou as pernas e deu pulinhos no lugar.

"Muito bem," Lúcio franziu a testa enquanto saía do banheiro.

Angelique foi até o vaso sanitário, se virou abruptamente e saiu do banheiro.

"Avô, você fez muita sujeira," Angelique declarou em tom desgostoso.

"Quê?"

Narcisa se sentou na cama. "Angelique, querida, qual é o problema?"

"O avô fez muita sujeira no vaso e eu preciso usar o banheiro."

"Lúcio," Narcisa olhou seu marido em interrogação.

"Ela me assustou," Lúcio respondeu entre dentes.

Enrugando o nariz em desgosto, Narcisa convocou imediatamente um elfo doméstico e ordenou que o banheiro fosse totalmente limpo.

"O elfo vai acabar logo, querida, você consegue esperar?" Narcisa perguntou a Angel.

"Não sei," Angel choramingou.

Era mais do que óbvio que a garota não conseguiria esperar até que o elfo terminasse de limpar o aposento. Deixando a cama, Narcisa vestiu seu robe e estendeu a mão para sua neta.

"Venha, querida, vamos achar um banheiro que o seu avô não tenha sujado," Narcisa disse pomposamente.

Lúcio assistiu em descrença enquanto as bruxas mais importantes para ele deixavam a suíte de mãos dadas.

**-"-**

Quando o sol começou a se insinuar através das cortinas, Draco começou a despertar; suas pálpebras se ergueram e, sem mover os olhos, ele viu a massa de cabelos vermelhos pertencente à bruxa que ainda dormia profundamente em seu peito. Suspirando contente, ele permitiu que seus olhos se fechassem enquanto ele intensificava o aperto possessivo de seus braços ao redor dos ombros de Ginny.

Os olhos de Ginny se abriram lentamente quando ela sentiu o braço de Draco puxá-la para ainda mais perto. Sorrindo contra o peito dele, ela se perguntou se já havia se sentido tão feliz quando naquele momento. Movendo lentamente a mão, ela correu as unhas pelo torso dele; quando ela iniciou o contato, ouviu o bruxo loiro puxar ar subitamente.

"Não vale, Gin."

Ela deu um risinho antes de achar seu mamilo e puxá-lo com os dentes.

Um sorriso convencido surgiu nos traços de Draco. "Ah, então é esse o jogo que você quer jogar, é?"

Ele intensificou o aperto que seus braços davam nos ombros dela, deslizou sua mão por debaixo do braço dela e a puxou para cima. A recompensa por tal gesto foi ficar com o rosto cheio de cabelo ruivo, fazendo com que ele se engasgasse ao respirar. Ginny trouxe a mão para o rosto e puxou seu cabelo comprido para trás, cumprimentando o seu engasgo com um sorriso divertido.

"Bom dia," Ginny ronronou.

"Bom dia, linda. Você dormiu bem?"

Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, como se pensasse profundamente, ela disse, "Mmm... Acho que sim, mas eu acordei com uma coceira."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Coceira?"

"Sim, e ela realmente precisa ser cuidada," ela respondeu com uma expressão devassa.

Draco sorriu confiantemente," É mesmo? E onde é essa coceira?"

"Eu te mostro," Ginny disse enquanto pegava uma de suas mãos debaixo dos cobertores e a corria por seu corpo, parando entre suas pernas.

"É esse o lugar?"

"Ah, sim, bem aí."

Draco ergueu a outra mão e a enrodilhou no cabelo dela; puxando-a para baixo, ele correu a língua pelos lábios dela. Sem se deixar sobrepujar, ela abriu a boca e começou a saboreá-lo com a sua língua. Draco a puxou para mais perto, para um beijo devastador, os seus dedos dançando o tempo todo entre as pernas dela.

Eles estavam tão entretidos que não ouviram o estalo de uma aparatação ao lado da cama.

O mesmo elfo doméstico que servira o desjejum na manhã anterior apareceu. "Mestre e Pequena Senhorita estão prontos para o desjejum?"

"Merlin, eu juro que alguém me odeia," Draco resmungou enquanto afastava sua boca da de Ginny.

Tudo o que Ginny pôde fazer foi rir; de fato, todas as vezes que eles ficavam íntimos alguém os perturbava.

"Fora," Draco berrou com a criatura.

"Mestre, Izzy pede desculpas, Mestre."

"Oh, Draco, não seja cruel," Ginny o repreendeu levemente antes de se voltar para o elfo trêmulo. "Sim, nós vamos tomar o desjejum agora, obrigada."

O elfo doméstico olhou para Draco para confirmar antes de desaparecer com um estalo.

"Venha," Ginny disse enquanto se desvencilhava dos lençóis.

"Mas..."

"Vamos comer, estou faminta."

Draco se sentou, jogou os cobertores para longe e saiu da cama enquanto andava nu pelo quarto. Ginny podia ouvi-lo murmurando sobre malditos elfos domésticos e bruxas que teriam o que mereciam. Ela não pôde conter uma risada.

"Que foi?" Draco lhe fez uma carranca.

"Você é tão adorável quanto fica frustrado."

Enquanto ele vestia seu roupão, ela pôde ouvi-lo murmurando novamente sobre bruxas atrevidas e o que ele queria dar a elas de desjejum. Indo até ele, ela passou os braços pela cintura dele e pousou a cabeça no peito nu dele.

"Você não está com fome?"

"Eu estava feliz com o que eu já tinha à minha disposição," ele respondeu petulantemente.

Ginny ergueu o olhar para ver Draco amuado. "Oh, pobrezinho."

**-"-**

Após o desjejum, Lúcio levou as crianças às masmorras, com Narcisa fechando a fila. Ele ainda não os informara do que eles podiam esperar para aquele dia, mas tinha certeza de que eles apreciariam os seus planos.

"Avô, por que a gente está vindo aqui?" Angel perguntou curiosa.

"É aqui que está o meu laboratório de poções."

"A gente vai fazer uma poção?" Drake perguntou, os olhos arregalados em antecipação.

"Você se julga capaz de fazer uma poção?" Lúcio perguntou ao neto.

"Sim, avô, eu consigo fazer poções," o garoto lhe assegurou.

Lúcio olhou para Drake com orgulho. "Achei que você pudesse."

Quando eles entraram no laboratório de Lúcio, Drake olhou ao seu redor em assombro. Ele nunca estivera em um laboratório de poções de verdade, e achou que aquele devia ser um de verdade; havia diversos caldeirões de tamanhos diferentes e dúzias de jarras contendo coisas estranhas. Lúcio lançou um feitiço iluminador nas tochas nas paredes enquanto cruzava o aposento.

"Não toquem em nada a menos que eu lhes diga," Lúcio instruiu firmemente enquanto andava pelo aposento, juntando todos os ingredientes e instrumentos de que precisariam para a poção que tinha em mente.

Drake fora até a bancada de trabalho em que Lúcio estava colocando o que juntara. Ele estava examinando cada objeto diante de si o mais atentamente possível sem tocar em nada.

"Avó, eu não gosto daqui," Angel choramingou enquanto se agarrava à mão de Narcisa.

"É perfeitamente seguro, querida," Narcisa tentou acalmá-la.

Angel enrugou o nariz, não diferente do que sua avó era vista fazendo de tempos em tempos, "Mas aqui cheira esquisito."

"Lúcio, talvez Angelique e eu possamos nos entreter em outro lugar." O tom melódico de Narcisa ecoou pela masmorra.

Lúcio olhou para a neta e viu a expressão consternada que ela tinha no rosto com um certo desapontamento.

"Muito bem," ele concordou. Então, na esperança de fazê-la mudar de idéia, acrescentou, "Realmente não é um lugar para _menininhas_."

"Vemos vocês mais tarde, então," Narcisa sorriu antes de conduzir Angelique de volta para as escadas que conduziam à parte principal da casa.

Lúcio observou enquanto as duas bruxas saíam, se sentindo um tanto triste por Angelique ter recusado o seu desafio, talvez ela fosse mais como Narcisa do que como sua mãe; ele tinha a sensação de que Ginevra não deixaria tal desafio passar ao largo.

"Avô, que poção a gente vai fazer?"

"Pensei que poderíamos começar com uma poção do sono."

Drake escalou um banco próximo à bancada. "Posso ajudar?"

"Claro, espero que você faça a maior parte da poção."

"Verdade?"

"Se você for como o seu pai, você possui um talento natural para a delicada arte que é fazer poções."

Drake observou e escutou Lúcio com afinco enquanto ele cortava e moía os ingredientes necessários de forma perfeita, explicando ao mesmo tempo o que ele estava fazendo e por quê.

"Agora o caldeirão está pronto para o primeiro ingrediente, você se lembra qual é?"

"Sim, vovô, é asfódelo," Drake respondeu esticando o braço para pegar o ingrediente correto.

"Muito bem."

Eles trabalharam até que a poção estivesse pronta, Lúcio instruindo seu aluno mais que disposto o tempo todo. Ele estava muito satisfeito, no fim da manhã, com o progresso de Drake em poções.

"Já é quase meio dia. Assim que acabarmos de limpar aqui, vamos localizar a sua avó e ver que planos ela fez para o almoço."

"Por que você não manda um elfo doméstico limpar?"

"Poções são muito voláteis e os ingredientes são ainda mais voláteis; então, seria um tanto perigoso ter uma criatura imbecil perto de tais coisas."

"Então é sempre você que limpa?"

"Sempre," Lúcio sorriu ao ver a expressão chocada no rosto do menino.

Limpar o seu laboratório era a única coisa que Lúcio Malfoy sempre fazia sozinho, por não confiar nos elfos domésticos para guardar seus ingredientes corretamente ou limpar adequadamente o caldeirão.

Uma caminhada romântica pela orla do lago parecera uma idéia adorável quando Draco a sugerira pela primeira vez. Aparentemente, ele arranjara com Lúcio para ter os jardins à sua disposição durante a manhã, sem interrupções das crianças.

**-"-**

Eles caminhavam juntos, admirando a beleza da natureza, ocasionalmente parando para examinar uma planta ou flor mais atentamente ou apenas para apreciar a vista de tirar o fôlego. Confortáveis um com o outro, eles não precisavam de uma conversa constante para preencher o silêncio. Ao chegarem a um píer, Draco conduziu Ginny até a ponta da plataforma.

"Eu sempre brincava aqui quando era pequeno."

"Mesmo?"

"Mmm... pelo menos até a minha mãe me ver, ela tinha um ataque de pânico sempre que me via aqui."

"Verdade," Ginny respondeu enquanto abraçava a cintura dele.

Draco sorriu com afeto ao se lembrar daquilo. "Verdade, ela sempre tinha medo de que eu caísse."

Ele abaixou a cabeça e capturou suavemente a sua boca, correndo as mãos lentamente pelas costas dela para então envolver o bumbum dela.

"E você já caiu?"

Dando um beijo em seu nariz, "Uma vez."

"O que aconteceu?"

Draco deu um risinho, "Eu fiquei molhado."

Ginny riu ao imaginar a reação de Narcisa quando seu único filho caíra no lago.

"É quase hora do almoço," Draco disse suavemente.

"Mmm... E o que você planejou para o almoço?"

Parecendo contente consigo mesmo, "Um piquenique."

"É mesmo?"

"Sim, é mesmo."

Mantendo-a em seus braços, eles voltaram para a margem e foram em direção a algumas árvores próximas, onde os elfos domésticos preparavam um piquenique gourmet para dois.

"Minha nossa, que lindo," Ginny exclamou ao ver a farta comida.

Draco beijou a sua têmpora, "Só o melhor para o meu amor."

Eles se sentaram em um cobertor grosso, encantado para não deixar o frio do chão atravessá-lo. Ginny começou a encher dois pratos com as diferentes comidas disponíveis. Passando um para Draco e se sentando adequadamente, eles comeram em silêncio. De sobremesa, havia frutas frescas e creme batido.

"Morangos, onde você conseguiu morangos nesta época do ano?"

"Eu sou um Malfoy," Draco respondeu como se a mera menção de seu nome resolvesse tudo.

Rolando os olhos para ele, ela riu, "Deixa pra lá."

Ginny pegou um morango no prato de prata e o mergulhou no creme antes de oferecê-lo para Draco. Abrindo a boca, ele mordeu a fruta na metade, deixando um pouco de creme no canto da boca. Ginny se inclinou e lambeu o creme antes de beijá-lo intensamente. Eles continuaram a se alimentar até que grande parte da fruta tivesse sido comida. Apanhando o último morango, Ginny o arrastou pelo creme e conseguiu equilibrar na fruta uma quantidade respeitável de creme. Levando a fruta até a boca aberta de Draco, ela subitamente passou o morango lambuzado por seu nariz, deixando o rosto dele sujo de creme. Draco se inclinou para agarrar a mão dela e assim ganhar o controle sobre a fruta lambuzada, mas ela foi mais rápida, se levantando de um pulo e correndo na direção do lago, rindo o tempo todo.

Levantando-se de um pulo e perseguindo-a, Draco não tinha dúvidas de que suas pernas, mais compridas que as dela, apanhariam a bruxa ruiva. "Você realmente acha que é mais rápida do que eu?"

Ele a encurralou no início do píer. Não importava para onde ela corresse agora; ele conseguiria interceptá-la e dar a ela uma parte do creme que adornava o seu rosto. Ginny começou a recuar na estrutura de madeira, um passo de cada vez, ela sabia que ele a pegaria, era apenas uma questão de tempo e ela estava fazendo tudo o que podia para retardar o seu castigo por tal ato descarado.

"Vamos, Gin, desista agora e talvez eu seja misericordioso."

"Nunca."

"Coragem grifinória estúpida," ele zombou.

"Gin, você está ficando sem espaço."

Ela sabia que o fim estava chegando rapidamente, embora ela não olhasse para baixo para ver o seu progresso, ela sabia que a ponta do píer devia estar extremamente perto. Este fato foi confirmado quando Draco deu um grande passo adiante, um sorriso nefasto no rosto, fazendo com que ele parecesse ridículo com creme escorrendo pelo rosto. Ele subitamente deu o bote e Ginny instintivamente deu um passo para trás, seus braços girando na frente do corpo; Draco tentou, em vão, segurá-la, mas ela caiu pesadamente na água gelada do lago.

"Ginny."

Draco só conseguia distinguir a forma dela se debatendo na água escura. Quando a cabeça dela veio à tona, ele percebeu que seu rosto adquirira um tom cinza doentio. Ela tentou desesperadamente manter a cabeça acima da água enlameada enquanto puxava ar, mas afundou rapidamente. _Merlin, ela não sabe nadar_, Draco pensou antes de mergulhar na água gelada.

A primeira coisa que passou por sua mente foi como a água estava gelada; era como se um milhão de alfinetes estivessem furando sua pele ao mesmo tempo. Ele tentou enxergar dentro da água, procurando desesperadamente por algum sinal de Ginny, ao mesmo tempo em que a procurava com os braços. Sem aviso, ela apareceu em seus braços; seus movimentos pareciam letárgicos enquanto ele a segurava com força e voltava para a margem do lago.

Arrastando-a para a margem, ele a pôs gentilmente no chão e pôs a mão nas vestes, atrás de sua varinha. Ela não estava lá. Apalpando suas vestes, ele não pôde sentir os familiares trinta centímetros de nogueira escura. Olhando para a água escura, ele soube imediatamente o que acontecera.

"Maldição."

"Draco?

"Gin, você está bem?"

"Frio, muito frio."

"Vou pegar o cobertor."

Draco não esperou pela resposta dela e disparou em direção ao piquenique, agarrando o cobertor sem se preocupar com a louça em cima dele. Ele correu de volta para Ginny e a enrolou no cobertor.

"Nós vamos ter que voltar a pé para a casa."

"Aparatar?"

"Minha varinha está no lago."

Ginny tentou se levantar, mas caiu novamente no chão; seus músculos simplesmente não obedeciam. Passando um braço por trás dos ombros dela e outro embaixo de seus joelhos, Draco a pegou no colo e começou a andar rapidamente na direção da casa. Ele a sentia tremer enquanto a segurava, totalmente desapercebido do fato de que ele também estava tremendo de frio.

Ao entrar na casa, Draco começou a gritar para que os elfos preparassem um banho quente para Ginny antes que ele chegasse aos aposentos dela. Todo aquele barulho atraiu a atenção de seus pais e de seus filhos.

"Draco, por quê, em nome de Merlin, você está gritando deste jeito?" Narcisa inquiriu enquanto saía da biblioteca.

"Gin caiu no lago."

"Céus- um banho quente imediatamente," Narcisa instruiu, indo de chocada para autoritária em um instante.

Draco voltou a se dirigir para os aposentos de Ginny. "Já mandei os elfos fazerem isso."

Narcisa se virou para a biblioteca. "Lúcio, fique com as crianças- vou ajudar Draco com Ginevra."

Sem esperar a resposta de seu marido, ela girou nos calcanhares e deixou o aposento em um torvelinho de vestes.

Draco levara Ginny direto para o banheiro, pondo-a de pé sobre suas pernas trêmulas onde ela podia se inclinar contra a penteadeira. Ele começou a abrir as vestes dela tão rápido quanto as suas mãos trêmulas permitiam.

Narcisa entrou no banheiro e olhou a cena antes de agir. "Draco, afaste-se, você vai demorar uma eternidade."

Draco imediatamente se moveu para deixar que sua mãe despisse Ginny sem discussões.

"Você também precisa de um banho quente," Narcisa se dirigiu a Draco.

"Eu estou bem, cuide de Gin."

Ginny não conseguia fazer nada, tinha tanto frio que nem falar conseguia, e tremia tão violentamente que sentia como se seu cérebro estivesse sendo chacoalhado. Narcisa abriu rapidamente as vestes de Ginny, descartando as roupas pesadas e ajudando a jovem bruxa a tirar sua roupa íntima. Draco se adiantou para ajudar Ginny a entrar na banheira; abaixando-a gentilmente na água quente, ele pôde ver o seu rosto de contorcer quando a água entrou em contato com a sua carne congelada.

Afundando na água quente, Ginny sentia-se como se seu corpo estivesse sendo furado por longas agulhas. Ela não conseguia parar os tremores, apesar do contato com o calor.

Narcisa olhou o vulto trêmulo e molhado de seu filho; ela sabia, pela expressão decidida em seu rosto, que não seria fácil convencê-lo a deixar Ginevra e cuidar de si mesmo.

"Draco, você precisa de um banho quente e tirar essas roupas ensopadas antes que fique doente," Narcisa disse firmemente.

Sem tirar os olhos de Ginny, ele respondeu, "Mãe, eu estou bem, vou ficar aqui."

"Muito bem, vou ver como estão as crianças."

"Você pode, por favor, pedir ao pai que pegue a minha varinha no lago, ela deve estar em algum lugar no píer?"

"O que a sua varinha está fazendo no lago?"

"Ela estava nas minhas vestes quando eu mergulhei atrás de Gin, ela deve ter caído."

"Muito bem."

Narcisa deixou os dois sozinhos no banheiro e voltou para a biblioteca com a firme intenção de informar Lúcio sobre o fato de seu filho ter rejeitado a sua sugestão.

"Você está começando a se esquentar?"

"Na verdade, não."

"A água está quente o bastante?"

"Não sei."

Draco ajoelhou-se ao lado da enorme banheira de mármore e pôs a mão na água. Ele sibilou de dor quando a água entrou em contato com a sua pele azulada, e a expressão de Ginny tornou-se preocupada.

"Você também precisa se aquecer."

"Eu estou bem."

"Não, você vai ficar doente; você precisa tirar essas roupas molhadas."

"Não deixar você sozinha, Gin."

"Bem... A banheira é grande o suficiente para dois."

Draco não precisou de uma segunda sugestão; ele descartou suas roupas molhadas rapidamente e sentou-se atrás de Ginny. Ela se inclinou contra o seu peito, relaxando em seu abraço enquanto eles se aqueciam.

Draco gentilmente afastou o cabelo dela para que pudesse ter acesso à pele cremosa do pescoço dela. Correndo a língua do ombro até a orelha dela, fez com que ela tivesse um tremor em nada relacionado com o frio. Continuando a mordiscar e beijar toda a área acessível à sua boca, não demorou muito para que Ginny começasse a responder com gemidos encorajadores. Passando o braço por cima de seu ombro, ela pôs a mão na nuca de Draco. As mãos de Draco, até então pousadas em seu estômago, começaram a explorar gentilmente.

"Draco," Narcisa deu um grito agudo ao entrar novamente no banheiro, sua expressão mostrando o choque que ressoava em sua voz.

Ginny se sentou, espalhando água, cobrindo-se com os braços e corando furiosamente.

"Mãe."

"Draco, você devia ter ido para os seus aposentos," Narcisa esbravejou rispidamente.

Ginny respirou fundo; não podia deixar Narcisa pensando que Draco tomara certas liberdades contra a sua vontade, "Narcisa... Eu- eu convidei o Draco a se juntar a mim."

"Entendo," Narcisa disse em um tom tenso.

"Cissa, há algum problema?" A voz de Lúcio se fez ouvir vinda do quarto.

Narcisa deu outro olhar chocado para a banheira e seus ocupantes antes de sair do aposento para falar com seu marido.

"Oh Draco..."

"Shh... Ouça."

Draco fez Ginny parar de se mexer para que eles pudessem ouvir a conversa no aposento ao lado.

"O seu filho está naquela banheira."

"E?

"Com a Ginevra."

Draco podia visualizar o sorriso maldoso que agora agraciava os traços de seu pai.

"Lúcio!"

Draco sufocou uma risada- seu pai definitivamente sorrira maldosamente.

"Cissa, ele já é um adulto."

"Eu sei disso."

"Ótimo, assim não precisamos fazer um escândalo."

"Não faz nada bem para um coração de mãe ver tal comportamento de seu filho."

"Talvez não, agora venha e vamos deixá-los em paz para que o seu coração continue como está."

"Antes, vou ordenar que um chá seja trazido para cá."

"Draco pode cuidar disso sozinho quando eles terminarem no banheiro."

"Eles vão ter de ir direto para a cama e talvez uma Poção Reanimadora por precaução."

"Muito bem, vou ver se tenho em meu estoque. Se eu não tiver, vou falar com Severo. Draco, você ouviu a sua mãe- direto para a cama quando vocês acabarem aí no banheiro."

O sorriso atrevido de Draco não podia ter sido maior, "Sim, pai."

"Totalmente vestidos, Draco," Narcisa acrescentou austeramente.

"Claro, mãe."

Draco e Ginny ficaram em silêncio até terem certeza de que os pais dele haviam saído do quarto.

"Hey, volte aqui," Draco cantarolou enquanto tentava puxar Ginny de volta para os seus braços.

"Oh, Draco, por que isso sempre acontece?"

"Talvez os deuses estejam nos testando, agora volte aqui."

"A sua mãe..."

Puxando-a de volta para os seus braços e beijando o pescoço dela, "Shh... Minha mãe vai se recuperar."

Ginny relaxou novamente contra o seu peito e começou a apreciar a sua atenção.

**-"-**

_ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS_

Quando eles terminaram, Ginny literalmente desabou no peito de Draco tendo usado o pouco de energia que havia adquirido desde o seu mergulho inesperado no lago.

Draco franziu a testa, preocupado, ao ver o corpo mole dele, "Acho que é melhor tirar você daqui e te colocar numa cama quente, amor."

"Mmm... Eu não posso dormir aqui?"

"Vamos, a água está ficando fria."

Ela saiu de cima das pernas dele e deixou que Draco se levantasse primeiro; pegando as mãos dela, ele gentilmente ergueu Ginny. Saindo da banheira, ele rapidamente enrolou uma toalha em seu quadril e a ajudou a sair da banheira, passando uma toalha fofa ao redor de seu corpo.

Esfregando as mãos por cima da toalha para que ela secasse mais rápido, ele perguntou, "Você trouxe algum pijama quente?"

"Não, só pijamas com renda."

"Vou pedir para um elfo te trazer um dos meus," ele respondeu com um risinho.

Assim que ela estava seca, ele a ajudou a vestir um roupão enquanto um elfo ia buscar dois pares de pijamas quentes nos seus aposentos. Quando o elfo voltou, Ginny pegou o conjunto flanelado e foi até o closet se vestir. Voltando para o quarto, ela viu que Draco já se fizera confortável na cama.

Draco explodiu em risadas ao vê-la no pijama obviamente grande demais; ela dobrara as pernas e as mangas, e só Merlin sabia como ela estava mantendo a calça em seu quadril.

Ele rapidamente se controlou ao ver a expressão amuada dela. "Pelo menos eles são quentes." Ela disse amuada.

Pouco tempo depois, enquanto eles se acomodavam na cama, Ginny suspirou satisfeita quando Draco envolveu o seu corpo, dividindo o seu calor. Incapaz de resistir, ela fechou os olhos e caiu no sono.

**-"-**

Algum tempo depois, o sono de Ginny foi perturbado. Ela ainda sentia o calor confortante de Draco, mas ela ouvia vozes no aposento; Narcisa, Lúcio, Draco e uma outra que soava familiar, mas ela não conseguia se lembrar de quem era. Abrindo os olhos lentamente, ela virou a cabeça na direção das vozes.

"Olá, você acordou," Draco murmurou em sua orelha.

Ginny não estava prestando atenção; ela finalmente identificara de quem era a voz familiar.

"Ah, senhorita Weasley, pelo que entendi, você precisa de uma Poção Reanimadora," o bruxo disse em seu tom oleoso e arrastado.

Ginny se encolheu como se tivesse sido tocada fisicamente; ela encarava, de olhos arregalados, o seu antigo professor de Poções.

"Gin, você está bem?" Draco se moveu, de modo a bloquear a linha de visão dela.

"Um... É o prof..."

"É o _meu_ padrinho."

"Oh... Eu..."

"Shh... tudo bem. Meu pai não tinha Poção Reanimadora, então o tio Sev trouxe de Hogwarts para você."

"Draco, está tudo bem?" Narcisa perguntou.

"Sim, mãe. Acho que a Gin se surpreendeu ao ver o tio Sev."

"Estúpida mentalidade grifinória," Severo resmungou não tão discretamente.

"Lúcio, por favor, leve Severo até a sala de estar; eu posso administrar a poção," Narcisa disse em um tom que não admitia discussão.

"Certamente, querida."

Narcisa esperou até que Lúcio e Severo tivessem fechado a porta antes de virar para Ginny.

"Mil desculpas, querida; Severo é como um membro da família e não me ocorreu que ele pudesse te deixar desconfortável."

"Ele geralmente não faz isso, mas eu estou na cama e..."

"É perfeitamente compreensível, agora, a poção."

Narcisa apanhou uma pequena garrafa na mesa de cabeceira e a passou para Ginny. "É uma dose única."

Ginny olhou para a garrafa e fez uma careta; ela detestava a Poção Reanimadora e pensar em fumaça saindo de suas orelhas pelos próximos quinze minutos na frente de Draco não lhe parecia atraente.

Narcisa leu a expressão de Ginny e interrompeu rapidamente os seus pensamentos. "De um só gole, Ginevra," ela disse em um tom que teria deixado Molly Weasley orgulhosa.

Ouvindo o tom irredutível na voz de Narcisa, Ginny decidiu que seria mais fácil engolir a poção e suportar a vergonha do que discutir.

"Eu já tomei a minha," Draco lhe disse.

Suspirando pesadamente, Ginny removeu a tampa e despejou o conteúdo do frasco em sua garganta com um só movimento. Engolindo com força, ela teve de esperar apenas um momento ou dois até que a fumaça costumeira começasse a sair de suas orelhas.

Narcisa lhe deu um sorriso afetuoso.

"Obrigada, Narcisa."

"Não há o que agradecer, querida, vocês jantam conosco?"

Draco olhou para Ginny, que assentiu discretamente. "Sim, mãe."

"Bem, vou deixar vocês descansarem mais um pouco."

Quando Narcisa deixou o quarto, eles puderam ouvir o murmúrio de uma conversa na sala de estar antes que a porta dos aposentos de Ginny fosse fechada atrás do grupo, uma vez mais deixando o casal sozinho.

"Venha aqui, linda."

"O que o professor Snape estava fazendo aqui?"

"Quando ele chegou, a minha mãe estava aqui e o meu pai o trouxe até aqui. Sinto muito por ele ter te deixado desconfortável."

"Eu só fui pega de surpresa, só isso."

Eles se aconchegaram debaixo dos cobertores e relaxaram novamente.

"Você se divertiu neste fim de semana?" Draco perguntou hesitantemente; ele sabia que os eventos das últimas horas não eram o que se chama de divertido, e ele esperava que o que acontecera não estragasse todo o fim de semana.

"Sim, me diverti muito."

"Fico feliz, adorei ter você aqui."

"Foi bom não ter que me despedir de você todas as noites."

"É, eu também gostei disso, você sabe que isso poderia se tornar permanente- não ter de nos despedirmos todas as noites."

"O quê?"

"Você e as crianças podiam se mudar para cá," Draco disse nervosamente, eles não haviam discutido nada do tipo, mas ele estivera pensando naquilo por algum tempo e agora parecia um bom momento para fazer a oferta.

"Morar aqui?"

"É, morar aqui, na Mansão Malfoy, podíamos ocupar a Ala Sul."

"Draco, eu não acho que estou pronta para..."

Ele sabia o que estava por vir e a interrompeu antes que as palavras saíssem da boca dela, "Tudo bem, foi só uma idéia."

"Eu só preciso de tempo."

"Bem, você tem o tempo de que precisar, eu não vou a lugar nenhum," ele sorriu para ela.

"Fico feliz."

**-"-**

Quando Draco e Ginny chegaram à sala de jantar, o resto da família já estava sentada, bem como Severo Snape e, muito para surpresa de Ginny, ele estava rindo de algo que Lúcio acabara de lhe dizer.

"Ah, aí estão eles," Lúcio disse enquanto se levantava.

Severo o imitou, assim como Drake, que, em algum momento nas últimas quarenta e oito horas, começara a imitar cada movimento de Lúcio. Assim que a cadeira de Ginny foi ajeitada para ela, Lúcio e Drake sentaram-se novamente, mas Severo permaneceu de pé para cumprimentar Draco.

"Draco, como você está?" Severo inquiriu enquanto apertava a mão do outro.

"Ora, bem, obrigado, tio Sev, e você?"

"Como é de se esperar."

Os dois se sentaram e o jantar foi servido imediatamente. A conversa começou com os acontecimentos de Hogwarts naquele semestre; Ginny não julgava ter visto o bruxo austero tão animado quanto naquele momento.

"Drake, você informou o seu pai sobre a sua destreza no campo do preparo de poções?" Lúcio perguntou com orgulho.

"Como assim?" Draco sorriu.

"O avô me deixou preparar uma poção do sono quase sozinho, e o tio Sev testou ela, e ele disse que estava muito boa," Drake informou com uma voz trovejante.

Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram levemente ao ouvir seu filho chamar o Mestre de Poções de tio Sev.

Draco estava impressionado; seu filho herdara seu talento para a arte refinada que era fazer poções. "É mesmo?"

"Na verdade, eu daria um "O" para a poção," Severo informou.

"Isso é bom?"

Lúcio sorriu largamente para o garoto, "Sim, Drake, é a nota máxima."

Drake sorriu brilhantemente para Severo, decidindo que gostava muito dele.

Ginny correu os olhos pela mesa e se perguntou se devia esperar para fazer a sua pergunta depois que o professor Snape tivesse ido embora, mas se ele ficasse até tarde, ela não teria essa oportunidade.

"Ginevra, há algum problema?" Narcisa indagou.

Ginny decidiu rapidamente perguntar naquele momento, não sabia se teria a oportunidade mais tarde. "Eu só estava me perguntando se as crianças se comportaram durante o fim de semana."

Drake ficou perfeitamente imóvel; certamente seu avô não diria nada ao seu pai naquele momento, não depois de ele ter se dado tão bem com poções.

"Nós só temos um problema a discutir com você," Lúcio olhou para Draco. "Eu ia fazer isso durante a tarde, mas, devido aos eventos do dia, achei melhor deixar para termos essa conversa durante a semana, ademais, temos companhia."

Lúcio ergueu a taça para Severo e tomou um bom gole.

Severo fixou o olhar em Drake. "Estou certo de que posso adivinhar qual deles é o bagunceiro."

"Você certamente se lembra do hábito irritante que Draco tinha de sumir quando Narcisa o levava às compras," Lúcio se dirigiu a Severo, que assentiu ao se lembrar. "Parece que a maçã não cai muito longe da árvore."

Severo voltou seu olhar de aço para Drake. "Creio que isso não possa ser tolerado."

O jantar continuou com uma conversa agradável. Ginny ficou maravilhada com o comportamento descontraído exibido pelo bruxo de cabelos escuros.

Após o jantar, todos foram para a sala de visitas por um curto tempo antes que Draco anunciasse que era hora de levar as crianças para casa.

Os elfos haviam feito as malas e elas haviam sido deixadas no hall de entrada. Em meio às despedidas, Ginny se viu diante de Lúcio.

"Draco falou com você sobre fazer da Mansão Malfoy o seu lar permanente?"

"Brevemente... Mas..."

Draco se postou atrás de Ginny e passou os braços pela cintura dela. "Pai, nós vamos discutir isso mais tarde."

"Muito bem. Eu só queria dizer a Ginevra que Narcisa e eu não somos contrários à idéia."

Narcisa surgiu e passou o braço pelo de seu marido. "Muito pelo contrário, nós adoraríamos ter você e as crianças vivendo conosco."

"Mãe, nós concordamos que essa decisão seria de Ginny," Draco a lembrou com firmeza.

"Sim, sim, mas não há mal nenhum em fazer com que ela saiba que nós apreciaríamos que eles vivessem conosco," Narcisa respondeu em seus tons melódicos.

**-"-**

"Foi um ótimo fim de semana, não foi, querido?" Narcisa perguntou quando eles entraram em seus aposentos.

"Sim, foi uma experiência e tanto ter crianças por perto novamente."

Narcisa foi até o closet se preparar para a noite; ela não se incomodou em fechar a porta que dava para o quarto. Abrindo sua gaveta, ela escolheu uma camisola adequada e começou a abrir suas vestes, deixando que elas caíssem no chão.

"Creio que temos alguns negócios a concluir, senhora Malfoy."

Ela se virou para ver seu belo esposo inclinado displicentemente no batente da porta, desejo claramente visível em seus olhos cinzentos.

Deslizando até ele, Narcisa correu as mãos por seu peito. "Não me lembro, talvez você possa refrescar a minha memória?"

Passando o braço pela cintura esguia dela, ele a puxou contra o seu corpo e reclamou a sua boca em um beijo sensual. O seu desejo crescera durante o dia e ele não queria esperar mais. Inclinando-se levemente, sem romper o beijo, Lúcio passou o seu outro braço por debaixo dos joelhos dela. Erguendo a sua esposa, ele a levou até a cama.

Fitando o corpo seminu dela com olhos escurecidos pelo desejo, ele sussurrou, "Estou certo de que vamos passar muito bem a noite sem roupas."


	36. Propriedades Malfoy

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer: tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português**

**N/T**

Nossa, nem tenho o que dizer. Sei que demorei horrores e nem vou tentar me explicar, porque sei que vou me enrolar ainda mais... Não sei quando o próximo capítulo será postado. Atualmente, minha vida está no modo "um minuto de cada vez", alguém conhece?

Bem, vou parar de encher linguiça e deixar vocês lerem o capítulo.

**Aviso da autora: **Lúcio é um Comensal da Morte impiedoso e isso aparece neste capítulo. Embora ele não seja fisicamente violento, ele se comporta de forma questionável. Eu achei difícil escrever isso, mas queria que ficasse de acordo com o seu personagem (que provavelmente precisa de terapia). Por favor, estejam avisados de que vocês podem não gostar do que vão ler, pois é severo e beira o abuso mental/emocional. **Vocês foram avisados, este capítulo pode perturbá-los e, se ainda assim quiserem lê-lo, por favor, não reclamem.**

**

* * *

**

**PROPRIEDADES MALFOY**

Lúcio entrou no escritório de seu filho. "Draco, como não temos nenhuma reunião hoje, eu gostaria de cuidar daquele pequeno problema com Drake."

Draco ergueu os olhos do livro-razão que examinava. "O que exatamente ele fez?"

"Ele desapareceu enquanto a sua mãe cuidava de Angelique na loja de vestes de Madame Malkins. Eu estava no Gringotes," Lúcio informou.

Recostando-se em sua cadeira, Draco sorriu, "Onde você o achou?"

"Borgin e Burkes," Lúcio respondeu simplesmente.

Draco imediatamente se endireitou. "O quê? Isso fica na Travessa do Tranco."

"Sei perfeitamente onde a loja se localiza, Draco," Lúcio respondeu desdenhosamente. "O que torna ainda mais urgente a necessidade de punição; receio que ele se machuque se continuar a desaparecer."

Draco não podia discutir com Lúcio e inquiriu cuidadosamente, "Você gostaria de ir na casa dos Weasley?"

"Eu preferiria que você trouxesse Drake até aqui. Eu gostaria de ter uma conversa particular com ele sobre o seu comportamento."

"Posso falar com a Ginny se você quiser; talvez ela possa trazê-lo."

"Sim, faça isso."

Draco se levantou e foi até a lareira. Apanhando um punhado de pó de Flú no pote de mármore sobre o consolo da lareira, ele o jogou nas chamas.

"A Toca," ele disse claramente antes de desaparecer na rede.

Quando parou de girar, Draco se com o ângulo de visão da lareira da cozinha da casa da família de Ginny.

"Oh, Draco, você me assustou," Ginny exclamou, uma mão sobre o peito.

Olhando precariamente para a grande concha que ela tinha em uma das mãos, Draco perguntou, "O que você está fazendo com isso?"

"Bem, eu estava prestes a mexer a sopa, que está fervendo."

Draco olhou ao seu redor e viu que, de fato, sua cabeça flutuava acima de um caldeirão cheio de sopa fervente.

Sorrindo atrevidamente, ele deu de ombros, "Desculpa."

"Tudo bem, então você tem tanta saudade de mim que não consegue esperar até a noite?"

"Sim, eu sinto a sua falta; especialmente ontem à noite."

"Verdade?"

"Verdade, mas não é por isso que estou aqui."

Parecendo um pouco desapontada, ela respondeu, "Oh."

"Meu pai pediu para perguntar se você pode levar o Drake para a empresa; nós temos um pequeno problema de disciplina a discutir com ele."

"Oh, Draco, não posso. A Katie entrou em trabalho de parto hoje cedo, então eu estou cuidando de Alastair."

"A sua mãe não pode cuidar dele?" Draco perguntou, tentando associar o nome a um rosto.

"A minha mãe está com o Jorge e a Katie. Vocês podem vir aqui."

"Droga. Olha, tudo bem se eu pegar o Drake? Acho que o meu pai quer fazer isso em seu próprio ambiente."

"Tudo bem, mas por que o Lúcio acharia necessário estar no seu próprio ambiente para disciplinar um garoto de quatro anos?"

"Alguma coisa a ver com jogo mental; meu pai é um expert neles e estar no seu ambiente lhe dá uma vantagem imediata."

Ginny suspirou; ela nunca entenderia a psique masculina e a incessante necessidade deles de se provarem mais poderosos do que os outros. "Entendi. Que horas você vem?"

"Daqui a uns quinze minutos, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem, vou tentar aprontar o Drake."

"Obrigado, amor, até já." A cabeça de Draco desapareceu da lareira.

Ginny mexeu rapidamente a sopa antes de sair atrás de Drake para limpá-lo o suficiente para que ele pudesse visitar a Propriedades Malfoy.

**

* * *

**

"Ela pode trazê-lo?"

"Não, eu vou ter de ir buscá-lo; parece que uma das cunhadas dela está dando à luz, então a Ginny está cuidando do filho mais velho dela."

Lúcio desdenhou, "Aquela família já não deu cria a ruivos suficientes?"

"Parece que não."

"Quando você pode ir buscá-lo?"

"Eu disse a ela que apareceria lá daqui a quinze minutos."

"Ótimo. Talvez você possa se oferecer para ficar com Drake durante o dia. Ginevra obviamente tem uma criança extra para cuidar e seria mais fácil para ela se Drake estivesse aqui. Não fará mal nenhum ao garoto começar a aprender sobre os negócios da família."

"Vou ver o que ela acha."

"Bom. Presumo que você trará o garoto para mim assim que ele chegar."

"Claro, pai."

"Vejo você, então."

Quando Lúcio saiu de seu escritório, Draco esvaziou a sua escrivaninha, apanhou sua capa e desaparatou. Ao chegar nos fundos da casa, ele entrou pela porta dos fundos em um aposento cheio de barulho e crianças.

Alastair parou, encarando Draco com os olhos arregalados. O bebê ruivo parecia pronto para gritar.

"Papai," Angel deu um gritinho enquanto se precipitava em sua direção.

Relaxando imediatamente, Alastair lembrou quem era o estranho bruxo loiro assim que Angel abriu a boca.

"Tio Draco," o bebê de dois anos deu um grito agudo, fazendo Draco se encolher.

"Olá..." Draco pausou e se perguntou, qual é o nome desse pirralho?

"É Alastair, papai," Angel lhe disse enquanto revirava os olhos.

Draco tentou parecer indignado, "Eu sabia disso; olá, Alastair."

Sorrindo, Angel olhou para o pai, "Não sabia, não."

"Hey, princesa, cadê a sua mãe?"

"Lá em cima, tentando fazer o Drake vestir as vestes," ela assentiu sabiamente.

"Ele está dando trabalho?"

Angel deu a Draco um olhar conhecedor que dizia tudo: quando é que o seu gêmeo não dava trabalho quando se tratava de roupas que alguém queria que ele vestisse?

"Acho que vou subir e ver se a sua mãe precisa de ajuda." Dando uma piscadela para sua filha, Draco foi em direção às escadas.

Draco pôde ouvir Drake brigando com a mãe da escada.

"Drake, por favor, o seu pai vai chegar a qualquer instante; agora, ponha estas vestes."

"NÃO! Não vou colocar elas. Quero ficar com essas."

"Drake, você tem até três para começar a trocar de roupa ou a minha varinha vai encontrar o seu bumbum."

"NÃO! Elas pinicam."

"Um... Dois... Três."

"NÃO!"

"Volte aqui."

Drake correu para o corredor. Infelizmente para ele, ele deu de cara com Draco, que pegou seu filh, que esperneava, e entrou no quarto.

"Draco," uma Ginny de aparência muito irritada disse.

"Perdeu alguma coisa?"

"Eu esperava que ele já estivesse pronto, mas ele está não está cooperando."

"Foi o que eu ouvi."

Draco foi até Ginny, Drake ainda se contorcendo em seu colo; inclinou-se e deu um beijo casto nos lábios de Ginny.

"Por que você não desce e deixa eu me entender com Drake?"

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta, além disso, ele tem de se vestir adequadamente para ir ao escritório- você pode imaginar como o avô dele vai reagir se ele não estiver vestido adequadamente," Draco piscou para Ginny.

Sorrindo diabolicamente, ela concordou. "Ah, sim, imagino que isso não seria agradável."

"Eu não vou vestir elas," Drake declarou raivosamente dos braços de seu pai.

Vendo Ginny começar a formar uma resposta para a impertinência de seu filho, Draco interveio, "Gin, vá, eu me entendo com ele."

Draco esperou até que Ginny saísse do quarto e seus passos fossem ouvidos descendo a escada antes de fechar a porta do pequeno quarto e colocar Drake no chão diante de si.

"Certo, acho que essas são as vestes que sua mãe separou para você, não?"

"Sim, mas eu não vestir elas- elas pinicam e eu fico igual a um babaca."

"Você vai parecer ainda mais babaca se aparecer no escritório desse jeito," Draco argumentou. "Dê uma olhada nas minhas vestes."

Draco deu uma volta diante de seu filho, fazendo com que ele visse completamente as vestes executivas que ele vestia todos os dias.

"Você pareceria um tanto bobo entrando no escritório como um moleque de rua, não?"

"Todo mundo se veste assim?" Drake perguntou ceticamente.

"Yep, todo mundo."

"Oh... Bem, acho que eu posso..." O garoto concordou relutantemente.

"Ótimo."

Tão logo Drake fora convencido de que vestes formais eram necessárias no escritório, ele estava pronto em instantes. Ele ainda não estava feliz em vestir as roupas sociais e seus resmungos sobre a injustiça de sua situação e o quão babaca ele parecia ainda podiam ser ouvidos quando eles entraram na cozinha.

"Acho que estamos prontos," Draco disse.

"Como você... Sem derramamento de sangue?" Ginny fitava, assombrada, seu filho perfeitamente vestido, embora infeliz.

"Com o charme Malfoy, o uso da violência se torna desnecessário," Draco sorriu.

"Eu não estava falando sobre o sangue dele sendo derramado."

Draco deu um risinho, "Ele não levaria a melhor de jeito nenhum."

"É mesmo?" Ginny ergueu a sobrancelha e meneou a cabeça na direção de Drake.

Drake estava perto da porta dos fundos e puxava ferozmente as suas vestes e resmungava sobre o quão indigno era ter de vestir aquilo.

"Drake," Draco só teve de rosnar uma vez e as mãos do garoto imediatamente se afrouxaram.

Encarando Draco insolentemente, ele murmurou, "A gente vai ou não?"

"Ah, sim, eu vou levar você até o seu avô com você neste humor; estou certo de que ele vai gostar," Draco lhe informou casualmente enquanto via os olhos de seu filho se arregalarem com a menção de seu avô.

Então ele já viu como é o meu pai, Draco desdenhou para si mesmo, antes tarde do que nunca.

"Papai, posso ir junto?" Angelique perguntou docemente.

Olhando para o rosto de sua filha, Draco foi subitamente esmagado por culpa. "Sinto muito, querida, o seu avô precisa falar com o Drake sobre o que aconteceu no sábado." Ele assistiu enquanto o lábio dela tremeu levemente e acrescentou baixinho, "Cá entre nós, eu acho que não vai ser muito divertido- o seu avô está um tanto bravo com Drake."

"Mas eu quero ir. Eu quero ver o avô."

"E quem vai me ajudar a cuidar do Alastair?" Ginny perguntou. "E quando os bebês chegarem, você não vai querer vê-los imediatamente?"

"Ah é, eu tinha esquecido," Angel disse pensativamente. "Tudo bem, papai. Eu vou ficar e ajudar a mamãe."

Draco se abaixou e a pegou no colo, dando-lhe um beijo antes de colocá-la no chão novamente. "Boa menina."

Tomando Ginny em seus braços, ele fez questão de beijá-la intensamente antes de ir até a porta. Draco sorriu convencidamente ao ver a careta de Drake e então pegou a sua mão para levá-lo até o jardim.

Draco levou Drake diretamente ao escritório de Lúcio, sentando-o em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera. "Você fique aqui e eu vou falar para o seu avô que você chegou."

"Sim, papai."

**

* * *

**

Draco meneou a cabeça ao passar pela secretária de Lúcio enquanto entrava no escritório ricamente decorado de seu pai.

"Pai."

"Draco, você trouxe o Drake?" Lúcio olhou para Draco.

"Sim, ele está esperando lá fora," Draco respondeu, jogando a cabeça na direção da porta.

Lúcio se ergueu de sua enorme escrivaninha, "Ótimo, bem, por que não resolvemos logo esse problema?"

"Umm... É, claro."

"Há algum problema?"

"Angel. Ela pediu para vir, e eu tive de dizer não," Draco exalou pesadamente enquanto corria a mão pelo cabelo.

Lúcio sorriu, "Ah, ela fez você se sentir culpado."

"É, e ela não teve de se empenhar muito, disse que também queria ver você."

"Bem, vamos escolher alguma coisa especial para ela, e você pode entregar hoje à noite quando você levar o Drake para casa, ou podemos mandar entregar."

"Mmm..."

"Ela vai superar isso, filho."

"É, eu sei disso, mas depois do olhar que ela me deu, eu me pergunto se eu vou."

Lúcio deu um risinho, "Você vai superar isso, eu garanto."

"Espero que sim."

"Vou buscar o Drake e então podemos começar."

Lúcio atravessou o aposento e foi até a sua sala de espera. Drake estava sentado, casmurro, na cadeira em que Draco o deixara, dedilhando distraidamente as suas vestes formais.

Lúcio olhou para a sua secretária, "Não quero ser interrompido."

"Sim, senhor."

"Drake- venha."

Drake ergueu o olhar para seu avô e tremeu involuntariamente ao ver a expressão austera em seu rosto.

"Sim, avô."

Ele desceu da cadeira e seguiu Lúcio até o escritório. Drake não perdeu o olhar de simpatia que a secretária lhe deu, o que o deixou ainda mais apreensivo do que antes. Lúcio fechou a porta atrás de Drake com um ruído ressonante que pareceu sacudir o pequeno corpo do garoto.

Sorrindo desprezivelmente, Lúcio continuou a incitar Drake. "Venha, Drake, diante da minha escrivaninha," ele rosnou enquanto andava confiantemente até a sua cadeira.

Drake foi lentamente até a escrivaninha; seu pai estava sentado em uma das cadeiras de visitante ao seu lado. Quando Drake olhou para ele, percebeu que a expressão de Draco era ilegível. Ele havia moldado seus traços perfeitamente; até mesmo seus olhos estavam vazios de tal forma que assustaram o jovem bruxo- ele sabia que não tinha amigos naquele aposento e naquele instante.

Lúcio correu o olhar pelo garoto antes de começar rispidamente, "Drake, temos algo sério a discutir."

"Sim." Drake não pôde evitar um olhar na direção de seu pai, em busca de apoio.

"Não olhe para o seu pai," Lúcio rosnou enquanto se curvava por sobre a escrivaninha.

O lábio de Drake começou a tremer, "S-sim, avô."

"Você sabe por que está aqui?"

Drake assentiu.

"Bom- eu lhe disse no sábado que conversaria com o seu pai antes de aplicar uma punição."

Drake assentiu novamente, mostrando que entendera.

Lúcio sorriu; ele sabia que o garoto estava com medo- ele esperava que a experiência pudesse eliminar aquele hábito desapontador de uma vez por todas, deixando a necessidade de castigos severos para trás. Ele certamente não apreciava aquele papel, mas como fora com ele que Drake fora mal comportado, ele julgava essencial que o castigo fosse dado por ele, em vez de Draco.

Draco observava seu filho atentamente. Ele sabia, por experiência própria, o quão aterrorizante o seu pai podia ser sob a perspectiva de uma criança, tendo recebido alguns sermões e castigos de Lúcio. Àquele ponto, Drake estão tão amedrontado que tremia visivelmente, e seu lábio começara a tremer, ainda que não tivesse deixado uma única lágrima escapar- por enquanto. Aparentar estar impassível estava ficando mais difícil conforme seu pai continuava, embora ele tivesse avisado Lúcio de que, se ele fosse longe demais, ele não hesitaria em intervir.

"Eu tenho um aposento especial nas masmorras que julgo que vai me ajudar com a punição que tenho em mente."

Ao ouvir a menção das masmorras, os olhos de Draco se arregalaram; ele achara que o tal aposento havia sido desmantelado anos antes, mas tudo indicava que não, a julgar pela expressão no rosto de Lúcio.

Lúcio se ergueu graciosamente de sua cadeira, apanhou sua bengala e foi até a porta.

"Drake?"

Drake foi lentamente até a porta aberta, sem hesitar ao alcançar seu avô. Ele continuou até a porta externa do escritório e se pôs a esperar nervosamente.

Draco se levantou apressadamente e foi até Lúcio. "Pai, aquele aposento- por que ele ainda existe?"

"Eu simplesmente ainda não o desmontei."

"Eu não acho apropriado que meu filho seja levado até lá."

"Draco, você realmente acha que eu machucaria o garoto?" Lúcio inquiriu de maneira condescendente.

"Eu... não," Draco suspirou pesadamente; ele não sabia o que pensar.

"Eu só quero assustá-lo, mostrar do que sou capaz se ele não se comportar."

Draco respirou fundo; ele não sabia o que fazer- Ginny não gostaria do que havia naquele aposento e se Drake dissesse algo comprometedor à pessoa errada, batidas seriam feitas novamente em todas as propriedades Malfoy.

"Eu não vou machucá-lo; ele é meu neto," Lúcio lhe garantiu. "Alguma vez eu te machuquei?"

Draco o olhou e ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Aquilo não foi intencional- você nunca devia ter entrado na frente do elfo doméstico que eu estava punindo," Lúcio cedeu impacientemente.

"Muito bem, leve-o até lá embaixo se você realmente acha necessário, mas como você vai fazer ele ficar de bico fechado?"

"Ele é seu filho, não deve ser difícil," Lúcio desdenhou. "Eu sugiro que você permaneça aqui."

Lúcio foi até onde Drake ainda esperava, pegou-o pela mão e o conduziu para fora. Draco permaneceu à porta e assistiu enquanto seu pai levava seu filho para os horrores pessoalmente conhecidos da masmorra da Propriedades Malfoy. Ainda angustiado por sua decisão, ele nervosamente correu a mão pelo cabelo.

"Está tudo bem, querido, o senhor Malfoy realmente ama aquele garoto," a secretária garantiu em tons maternais.

Ela era a secretária de Lúcio desde que Draco se entendia por gente e provavelmente sabia mais sobre a família Malfoy do que qualquer outra pessoa. Ainda mais importante, o patriarca Malfoy confiava nela implicitamente; para Draco, ela era como uma tia solteirona que o paparicava sempre que podia. Ela sabia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo e para onde o jovem Drake estava sendo levado. Durante os anos, ela vira Lúcio arrastar um Draco muito mais novo, usualmente chutando e gritando, para a masmorra muitas vezes. Ele sempre voltara em boas condições de saúde e ela não temia pelo bem-estar de Drake.

**

* * *

**

Lúcio foi o percurso todo de mãos dadas com Drake até o subsolo do prédio que abrigava a Propriedades Malfoy. Eles chamaram um bom tanto de atenção, na forma de olhares, enquanto andavam juntos pelos corredores; os empregados tiveram compostura suficiente para esperar até que o dono da empresa não pudesse mais ouvi-los antes de começar a fofocar com seus colegas sobre a identidade do garotinho e aonde o sr Malfoy o estava levando, todos haviam percebido que o menino não parecia nada feliz. O consenso final foi de que o garoto era o herdeiro Malfoy, devido às semelhanças físicas. Alguns dos empregados mais antigos eram familiares com a masmorra, mas não disseram nada, com receio de que o Malfoy mais velho descobrisse e reativasse o aposento que lá havia.

Aproximando-se de uma porta que talvez fora de madeira clara quando nova, mas que havia escurecido durante os anos, atingindo um tom negro, Lúcio murmurou uma senha que Drake não conseguiu ouvir, de tão alto que seu coração batia. A porta se abriu sozinha, revelando um aposento escuro e úmido, feito de pedra.

"Entre," Lúcio grunhiu, enquanto puxava a mão de Drake apenas para enfatizar o que dizia.

Drake não conseguiu conter um guincho enquanto era puxado para dentro do aposento frio. Ele estava tentando não olhar ao seu redor, mas não pôde se conter, pois nunca vira nenhuma dos objetos ali existentes.

Lúcio lançara um feitiço para acender as tochas nas paredes, dando ao aposento uma atmosfera lúgubre. Espalhados pelo aposento, diversos objetos pareceram assustadores para Drake; vários deles possuíam correntes e havia uma parede com diversos tipos de chicotes, bastões e outros objetos que ele não sabia identificar.

"Venha, Drake, vou te mostrar o que tenho aqui."

Drake seguiu Lúcio cautelosamente, adentrando ainda mais o aposento úmido. Ele estava indo em direção a um aparato particularmente amedrontador feito de madeira velha: havia três buracos na barra de cima e nas pernas, perto do chão, havia correntes com algemas enferrujadas nas pontas.

"Você sabe o que é isto?"

"Não, avô."

"Você nunca viu um, nem mesmo em um livro de histórias?"

"Não."

"Bem, por que eu não te mostro como ele funciona?" Lúcio sugeriu em um tom que poderia ser tido como generoso, não fossem as circunstâncias.

Drake olhou cuidadosamente o aparato antes de concordar hesitante. "Tudo bem."

"Venha aqui."

Drake se postou na frente da estrutura. Lúcio acenou a varinha e a barra de cima se abriu ao meio, abrindo-se de um lado, Drake podia ouvir as velhas dobradiças reclamando.

"Bem, aproxime-se, garoto."

Drake se aproximou um pouco, mas não o suficiente para agradar Lúcio, pois ele agarrou o garoto trêmulo pelo ombro, trazendo-o contra a madeira.

"Eu disse que ia te mostrar isto. Agora, ponha as mãos aqui e o pescoço no buraco maior," Lúcio instruiu.

Drake, sem se atrever a desafiar seu avô, com medo de piorar o seu castigo, obedeceu. Assim que seu pescoço encostou na madeira, Lúcio o prendeu com a mão enluvada, segurando-o no lugar. Com outro aceno de sua varinha, a parte de cima se fechou, prendendo Drake instantaneamente.

Os olhos de Drake se arregalaram em pânico quando Lúcio prendeu cada um de seus pés a uma corrente.

"Agora, você sabe como este aparato se chama?"

"Não, avô," Drake respondeu com uma voz apertada.

"Isto é um _**tronco**_, e é usado para conter pessoas que precisam ser punidas." Lúcio observava atentamente a expressão de Drake. Ele estava surpreso pelo fato do garoto ainda não ter começado a gritar; embora parecesse querer, e isto intrigou Lúcio, qualquer criança daquela idade já teria cedido.

Lúcio foi até a parede onde estavam os chicotes e outras parafernálias. Escolhendo um chicote particularmente grosso, ele se postou diante de Drake, se certificando de que o garoto podia ver o chicote claramente.

"Você sabe o que é isto?" Lúcio brandiu o chicote diante de seus olhos.

Drake pareceu petrificado enquanto dizia engasgado, "Um chicote."

"Correto," Lúcio disse em voz arrastada enquanto estalava o chicote diante de seu rosto, fazendo com que Drake se encolhesse involuntariamente, não que ele pudesse se afastar naquele momento.

Lúcio sorriu com desprezo, "E você sabe para que eu uso isto?"

"Não," Drake guinchou.

Lúcio estava estarrecido; o garoto ainda não havia cedido, e ele estava ficando sem opções.

"Se me lembro bem, este chicote encontrou-se pela última vez com o seu pai quando ele fugiu da sua avó enquanto ela fazia compras no Beco Diagonal."

Drake emitiu um som estrangulado. Finalmente, Lúcio pensou que o som se intensificaria, mas então o garoto preso no tronco silenciou. Cada vez mais frustrado com a recusa do garoto em ceder, Lúcio deu a volta nele. Ele ergueu o chicote e o trouxe ao chão bem próximo do bumbum vulnerável do garoto, sorrindo satisfeito quando Drake soltou um uivo de medo e tentou se afastar para evitar o chicote, que nem encostara nele.

"Você não vai aceitar sua punição como um homem?" Lúcio rosnou para ele. Não faria mal algum continuar por mais algum tempo, apenas para reforçar a sua posição.

Drake estava tão aterrorizado que não conseguia falar; em vez disso, tudo o que podia ser ouvido eram uivos de terror. Lúcio permaneceu atrás dele por um momento, ouvindo o garoto tentar implorar para não ser chicoteado. Finalmente admitindo que o garoto já tivera o suficiente, ele se postou diante dele. Ao ver Lúcio diante de si, Drake começou a ir para trás em uma tentativa desesperada de se libertar. Lúcio acenou a varinha e murmurou o encantamento que faria com que Drake fosse solto.

Ele estava puxando com tanta força que, quando a barra de cima se abriu, foi voando para trás, aterrisando no chão frio de pedra. Ele se arrastou para trás, a fim de ficar o mais longe possível de seu avô.

Lúcio sorriu e atravessou o aposento para se postar diante do garoto.

"Levante-se," Lúcio rosnou.

Drake pareceu quase incapaz de obedecer; seus movimentos para trás não haviam cessado, e seu olhar estava fixo no outro bruxo.

Ficando impaciente, Lúcio puxou seu neto para que se levantasse. Assim que os pés de Drake tocaram o chão, ele continuou a recuar, até que estivesse contra a parede e Lúcio estivesse perigosamente perto.

Lúcio se inclinou, se certificando de que tinha contato visual com Drake. "Agora você sabe do que sou capaz e, caso você fuja de alguém durante um passeio, pode ter certeza de que o chicote não errará."

Drake encarou os olhos de mercúrio de seu avô; ele tremia profusamente e era incapaz de controlar o seu choro alto.

"Você entendeu?"

Drake só conseguiu assentir.

"Ótimo, agora eu sugiro que você se recomponha para que possamos encontrar o seu pai."

Drake levou um certo tempo até conseguir algum controle sobre suas emoções. Quando ele conseguiu, Lúcio pegou sua mão e começou a conduzi-lo para fora do aposento.

"Você não contará a ninguém sobre esta pequena discussão."

"Sim, avô," Drake respondeu baixinho.

Lúcio sorriu; ele duvidava de que Drake o contestaria novamente.

**

* * *

**

Os funcionários da Propriedades Malfoy foram bastante cautelosos para não deixar que Lúcio percebesse seus olhares de pena para Drake enquanto o par voltava para o escritório principal. Todos perceberam que o pequeno garoto chorara e não tinham dúvida alguma de que seu chefe implacável punira seu neto de uma forma bárbara.

Draco estava andando em círculos no escritório de seu pai quando Lúcio e Drake reapareceram.

Olhando cuidadosamente para Drake, ele disse para Lúcio, "Vocês demoraram."

"A mãe dele foi de que Casa em Hogwarts?"

Franzindo a testa, Draco não entendeu o que a Casa de Ginny em Hogwarts tinha a ver com as presentes circunstâncias, mas respondeu ainda assim. "Grifinória."

"Foi o que pensei," ele disse e então acrescentou enquanto entrava no escritório, "Coragem estúpida."

Draco meramente arqueou uma sobrancelha, implorando para que seu pai explicasse, mas recebeu apenas um aceno quase invisível de cabeça.

Lúcio ergueu o olhar depois de se sentar atrás da escrivaninha. "Talvez você possa levar Drake ao lavatório; ele precisa lavar o rosto. Tenho algumas coisas a resolver, e então podemos mostrar o prédio para ele."

"Muito bem, vou levá-lo para o meu lavatório pessoal. Nos vemos em breve," Draco concordou prontamente, visto que isto lhe daria a oportunidade de verificar se Drake estava bem sem Lúcio bafejando em seu pescoço, e talvez influenciando as palavras de Drake com a sua presença. "Venha Drake, vamos para o meu escritório."

Draco levou seu filho até seu escritório, assentindo apenas para sua secretária antes de fechar firmemente a porta atrás de Drake.

"Antes de mais nada, venha se sentar aqui," Draco indicou um sofá.

Drake foi até o sofá e subiu no lado mais distante. Draco o observou enquanto ele se virava e se sentava, esperando quase nervosamente.

Draco se sentou perto de Drake. "Você está bem?"

"Sim."

"Tem certeza? Você pode me contar o que quiser, você sabe."

"Não posso, o avô disse."

"Sei- bem, você sabe, acho que ele não se referia a mim."

"Ele disse para não falar para ninguém."

Suspirando pesadamente, Draco teve de admitir: ele certamente estava de bico fechado. "Olha, me conte, Drake, e prometo que não vou dizer a ele; não tem como ele descobrir."

Drake olhou ceticamente para seu pai. Ele estava dividido entre despejar tudo o que acontecera na masmorra e ficar de boca fechada, com medo de agravar seu avô, para que ele não cumprisse a promessa de punição física.

"Vamos, Drake, ele não saber que você me contou, e, se ele descobrir, vou proibi-lo de te punir."

Drake olhou esperançosamente para Draco. Ele podia realmente vetar um castigo?

"Drake, eu sou o seu pai, você só recebe um castigo se eu deixar."

Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram com o comentário. Seu pai havia permitido sua punição, e agora ele queria falar sobre isso.

Draco observou a expressão amedrontada se intensificar no rosto de Drake e se perguntou, brevemente, o que provocara tal reação antes de perceber o que dissera.

Chutando-se mentalmente, Draco inspirou e tentou formular uma explicação.

"Drake, eu- eu quero saber como o meu pai te puniu. Eu de fato aprovei alguma forma de punição, pois você se comportou mal, mas há apenas duas pessoas que sabem o que aconteceu naquele aposento, e eu quero a sua versão dos fatos."

Drake respirou fundo, trêmulo. "Tinha um tronco, acho que era esse o nome que o avô disse, e ele... Ele me prendeu lá." Respirando fundo novamente ele se forçou a não chorar. "E ele pegou um chicote na parede..."

"Quê? Merlin, Drake, ele não te chicoteou, chicoteou?"

"Não, Papai, mas por pouco. Eu senti as minhas vestes se mexerem quando o chicote passou."

Um suspiro de alívio escapou de Draco. "Graças aos céus, mais alguma coisa?"

"Ele disse que se eu fugisse de novo, o chicote não ia errar," o garoto murmurou em uma voz trêmula.

"Mmm... Então ele não te machucou?"

"Não, papai."

"Mas ele te assustou?"

Drake assentiu levemente. Draco pensou cuidadosamente antes de continuar.

"Drake, você tem de tomar cuidado para não contrariar o meu pai. Embora ele te ame muito, ele não hesitaria em te punir por alguma travessura, e as punições dele são severas- não são algo que eu quero que você tenha de suportar. Você promete que vai se comportar melhor daqui em diante?"

Quando Drake ergueu o olhar, uma lágrima deslizou por seu rosto, "Eu prometo, papai."

"Bom garoto, venha aqui." Draco puxou seu filho para o seu colo e permaneceu com ele por algum tempo.

**

* * *

**

Algum tempo depois, Lúcio entrou em seu escritório, sem bater, imediatamente observando a cena diante de si; Draco ainda estava no sofá com Drake no colo.

Ele franziu a testa em desaprovação. "Não me parece que Drake já tenha ido ao banheiro."

"Não, pai, ele não foi; nós estamos conversando."

"Certo," Lúcio sorriu, fazendo com que Drake se encolhesse contra Draco.

"Drake, por que você não vai lavar o rosto? Quando estivermos prontos, vamos levar você para conhecer a empresa," Draco sugeriu gentilmente.

Draco esperou até que a porta do banheiro se fechasse antes de se levantar para encarar Lúcio. "Você o assustou."

"Creio que era esse o objetivo."

"Não tanto assim, ele realmente está com medo de você."

"Vou reparar esta situação antes do fim do dia- foi por isso que sugeri que o garoto passasse o dia conosco.

"Você realmente acha que ele vai aceitar isso- você não pode comprá-lo, ele não é a Angel."

"Sei perfeitamente com quem estou lidando, Draco. Ele é teimoso, mas eu sou mais."

"Pai, eu odiaria que você arruinasse o seu relacionamento com o Drake por causa desse orgulho estúpido."

Lúcio desdenhou, "Orgulho- não lhe faria mal algum se você tivesse mais."

"Eu sinceramente acho que você tem o suficiente para nós dois, pai," Draco retrucou em voz arrastada.

"Você vai aprender, talvez tarde demais, que não é saudável atender todas as vontades de uma criança, e é melhor um castigo severo do que muito que não surtem efeito."

"Bem, espero que você esteja certo."

"Eu estou certo, Draco- confie em mim; ele vai perdoar, mesmo que esteja com medo de mim no momento. Além disso, não fará mal algum a Drake se preocupar com o que sou capaz de fazer- isso pode ajudar a evitar futuros incidentes."

"Você deve rezar para que ele não mencione a pequena discussão que teve com você para seu tio ou padrinho; eles são Aurores."

"Ele é um Malfoy- não vai espalhar segredos familiares."

"Vai rezando."

Drake abriu a porta do banheiro, "Papai, estou pronto."

"Ótimo. Podemos começar então?" Draco respondeu, olhando para seu pai.

Lúcio sorriu, "Sim, podemos."

Os três Malfoy saíram do escritório de Draco, começando o passeio pelos últimos andares do prédio. Lúcio apresentou Drake a todos os chefes de departamento e alguns outros funcionários favorecidos pelo patriarca Malfoy. Todos foram polidos com o garoto, e com bons motivos: a empresa seria dele algum dia.

Após almoçarem em um pequeno restaurante, Lúcio insistiu em achar um presente para agradar Angelique. Depois de muita discussão, os três bruxos acabaram por entrar na joalheria, selecionando algumas peças caras.

Lúcio apanhou uma pulseira de platina; observando seus enfeites delicados, percebeu que cada um deles era ornado por um rubi.

Lúcio olhou para a atendente. "Quero este com esmeraldas em vez de rubis."

"É claro, senhor, quer que eu prepare?"

"Sim, vá em frente e, enquanto faz isso, adicione o brasão Malfoy aos enfeites."

"Como quiser, senhor."

"Virei buscar à tarde."

A atendente empalideceu, mas concordou.

Eles passaram a tarde terminando o passeio pela Propriedades Malfoys, conhecendo mais pessoas polidas e apertando mais mãos. Drake estava ficando um pouco cansado dos olhares que recebia e sabia que a grande parte das pessoas que conhecera só fora educada com ele por causa de seu avô. Ele ficou muito feliz quando seu pai anunciou que era hora de voltar para casa.

**

* * *

**

Draco aparatou com Drake no jardim dos fundos da Toca, logo na porta. Draco ficou imediatamente alarmado com o silêncio da casa.

"Drake, acho que não tem ninguém em casa."

Drake correu para a escada. "A mamãe deve estar lá em cima."

"Talvez," Draco murmurou pensativamente.

Alguns minutos depois, Drake voltou para a cozinha, "Mamãe não está aqui."

"Talvez ela tenha ido para o hospital," Draco sugeriu.

"Você vai ficar comigo, papai?"

"O que você acha de irmos para a Mansão e esperarmos lá?"

"Mas como a mamãe vai ficar sabendo que estou lá?"

"Vou deixar um bilhete," Draco informou. "Agora, você sabe onde tem pergaminho e penas?"

"Acho que ali naquela gaveta."

Draco foi até as gavetas que Drake apontara e abriu cada gaveta até achar o que precisava. Sentando-se à mesa da cozinha, Draco alisou o pergaminho e mergulhou a pena no tinteiro.

_Querida Gin,_

_Presumo que você esteja no St. Mungo's, não se preocupe com o Drake. Vou levá-lo para a Mansão e ficar com ele durante a noite. Me chame via Flú quando chegar, não importa a hora._

_Com amor,_

_Draco_

Tampando o tinteiro, Draco o pôs em cima do pergaminho, bem como a pena, na esperança de chamar a atenção para aquele pequeno bilhete, e Ginny não ficasse preocupada com Drake.

Sorrindo para seu filho, Draco pensou que aquela era a primeira decisão que tomava sozinho com relação aos filhos, e se sentiu bem com isso. "Pronto?"

"Pronto."

"Ótimo, vamos então."

Eles foram até a porta dos fundos, mas pausaram antes de abri-la quando ouviram dois estalos de aparatações. Ouvindo a maçaneta girar, Draco puxou Drake para fora do caminho enquanto Rony escancarava a porta para que Pansy entrasse.

"Seu idiota- você quase derrubou o Drake," Draco atacou assim que o ruivo entrou em seu campo de visão.

Rony franziu a testa para o loiro, "Quê?"

"Não passou pela sua cabeça que poderia ter alguém atrás da porta, prestes a sair da casa?"

"Nope, considerando que não deveria ter ninguém aqui."

"Drake, vamos, não estou com paciência para lidar com esse imbecil hoje. Pansy," Draco acenou a cabeça em cumprimento à bruxa.

Draco fez que ia sair, mas a mão de Rony agarrou seu braço.

"E aonde você pensa que vai com o _meu_ sobrinho?" Rony rosnou.

Draco encarou seu velho inimigo. "Estou levando o _meu_ filho para a Mansão, visto que a mãe dele não está aqui."

"Bem, eu estou aqui agora, Drake pode ficar comigo," Rony respondeu enquanto soltava o braço de Draco e fazia pose de importante.

"Acho que não."

"Estou dizendo, Malfoy, se você levar o meu sobrinho a algum lugar, vai haver problemas."

Erguendo uma sobrancelha para seu rival, Draco sorriu friamente. "Problemas? Eu realmente acho que é você que vai ter problemas se tentar me impedir de levar meu filho."

Draco deu outro passo em direção à porta.

"Estou te avisando, Malfoy."

"Rony, eu realmente acho que..." Pansy começou, mas foi prontamente interrompida por Draco; parecia que os dois haviam esquecido que ela estava no aposento.

"Você pode me avisar o quanto quiser, Weasley; não fará diferença alguma- vou levar Drake comigo para a Mansão. Ele ficará lá até que a mãe dele me diga o que fazer. Deixei um bilhete para a sua irmã em cima da mesa- faça com que ela o veja," Draco estava se irritando rapidamente enquanto sorria em desdém para o irmão de Ginny. "Venha, Drake."

Drake se aproximou de seu pai. Ele ouvira o tom de sua voz e não era estúpido o bastante para desobedecê-lo quando ele soava como seu avô quando estava furioso.

Rony agarrou a mão de Drake. "Você vai ficar aqui comigo e com a sua tia Pansy."

Draco apanhou sua varinha e a apontou para o coração de Rony. "Solte o meu filho agora," ele disse em uma voz perigosamente baixa.

Rony se virou lentamente para olhar Draco de frente; ele fora treinado para tais circunstâncias, mas com Drake no caminho ele não podia pôr seu treinamento em prática. Em vez disso, ele soltou o braço do garoto, vendo um sorriso provocador surgir no rosto de Draco. Enquanto obedecia, Rony não pôde conter sua reação.

Sem ter afastado muito a sua mão de Drake, ele mergulhou para a frente, desviando rapidamente da varinha de Draco, e empurrou o garoto para longe, ao mesmo tempo em que apanhava sua varinha, prontamente se afastando para ter mais espaço.

"Ronald Weasley!" Pansy gritou com ele.

Ignorando a mulher, Rony não tirou os olhos do bruxo loiro, que fora o primeiro a sacar sua varinha. "Vamos, Malfoy- quer duelar?"

"Você vai pagar por isso, Weasel," Draco rosnou, os dentes cerrados.

Embora quisesse desesperadamente ver como seu filho, que chorava, estava, Draco manteve contato visual com o homem que o desafiara. Ele não queria duelar dentro da casa e certamente não diante de seu filho, caso o duelo ficasse perigoso demais, mas ele não parecia ter escolha.

Rony lhe deu um sorriso de desprezo. Draco ficou estarrecido ao observar o Auror- ele quase conseguia ver o processo de pensar acontecendo e não ficou surpreso quando o bruxo gritou, "_Estupefaça._"

Desviando-se facilmente, Draco retaliou rapidamente. "_Expelliarmus._"

"_Protego. Rictusempra._"

"_Protego. Petrificus Totalus._"

"_Protego._"

"_Incarcerous._" Cordas grossas voaram da varinha de Draco e se enrolaram ao redor de Rony, prendendo-o efetivamente. Draco não parou ali, "_Expelliarmus. Petrificus Totalus._"

O corpo alto de Rony caiu no chão como uma tábua de madeira e Draco se postou acima dele.

Dando um sorriso maldoso enquanto apontava a varinha para o peito do Auror, ele rosnou, "Você sabe, Weasel, já tive o suficiente vindo de você. O que você acha de acabarmos com isso agora?"

Os olhos de Rony se moviam rapidamente de um lado a outro; era como se ele pudesse ler os pensamentos de Draco.

"_Avada..._"

Pansy se adiantou e agarrou a varinha de Draco, apontando-a para longe de seu namorado. "Draco, guarde a sua varinha. Não precisamos ir tão longe," ela disse em tom neutro.

"Muito pelo contrário, Pansy. Estou cansado desse babaca e tenho toda a intenção de resolver o meu problema."

"Draco, realmente, usar uma Imperdoável em um Auror- você quer passar o resto dos seus dias em Azkaban, isso é, claro, se o Harry não te matar enquanto te prende."

"Pans..."

"Olha, vai com o Drake para a Mansão. Eu falo para a Ginny onde vocês estão."

Ele suspirou pesadamente, "Tudo bem."

Draco foi até seu filho, que ainda soluçava, pegou-o no colo e deixou a casa, desaparatando para a Mansão assim que chegou ao jardim.

Após chegar quase que instantaneamente na entrada da Mansão, Draco continuou com Drake no colo enquanto ia até a sala de inverno de sua mãe. Lúcio e Narcisa já estavam de pé e indo em direção à porta quando ele entrou na sala.

"O que aconteceu?" Lúcio exigiu.

"Um encontro com Rony Weasley; ele jogou Drake no chão. Mãe, você pode checá-lo e realizar os feitiços necessários?" Draco explicou brevemente enquanto colocava Drake gentilmente em uma cadeira.

"É claro, querido," Narcisa foi até seu neto, a varinha na mão.

"Onde está Angelique?" Lúcio perguntou rispidamente.

"Com a Ginny, pelo que sei. Nós chegamos na Toca e não tinha ninguém. Estávamos quase de saída quando Rony e Pansy apareceram."

Ajoelhando-se diante da cadeira onde Drake estava, Narcisa olhou o garotinho atentamente. "Drake, querido, você pode me dizer onde está doendo?"

"Meu braço, minha perna e aqui do lado," Drake apontou cada área dolorida em seu corpinho.

"Tudo bem, querido. Vou passar a varinha por você só para ver qual é o problema."

Drake assentiu e limpou o nariz na manga de sua veste.

Narcisa passou a varinha pelo corpo dele e usou o seu conhecimento de feitiços médicos para ajudar a aliviar a dor. Ela ficou aliviada ao não encontrar nenhum osso quebrado; parecia haver apenas escoriações e talvez um pouco de choque.

Narcisa sorriu calorosamente para seu neto. "Você está melhor agora, querido?"

"Sim, obrigado, avó."

"Ótimo, bem, acho que talvez seja bom você tomar um banho quente e então podemos jantar. Pelo que entendi, você teve um dia cheio hoje."

Narcisa se levantou e estendeu a mão para Drake; ele ergueu os olhos, que estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Eu quero a minha mamãe," ele disse com dificuldade enquanto lágrimas lhe escorriam pelo rosto.

Draco se aproximou imediatamente. "Hey, Drake, eu estou aqui e a sua mãe vai entrar em contato assim que chegar em casa, okay?"

"Mas ela não vai fazer isso se estiver brava porque você duelou com o tio Rony."

Draco sorriu, "Ah, ela vai entrar em contato sim, nem que seja só para gritar comigo."

"Mmm... Ela gosta de gritar quando fica brava."

"É, eu acho que tem algo a ver com o cabelo."

Drake franziu a testa, não entendendo a referência ao cabelo de sua mãe.

"Vá com a sua avó e tome o seu banho."

"Sim, papai."

Drake pegou a mão de Narcisa e deixou que ela o conduzisse para fora da sala.

Lúcio esperou até que tivesse certeza de que não seria ouvido por Narcisa e Drake antes de se virar para Draco.

"Houve um duelo?"

"Sim," Draco suspirou e explicou detalhadamente os eventos que haviam tomado lugar.

Lúcio ouviu em silêncio durante a maior parte da narrativa, mas não pôde se conter por um momento. "Você ia matá-lo?"

Draco passou uma mão pelo cabelo de forma brusca, "Ia, mas a Pansy me impediu."

"Na frente do Drake, você ia _matar_ o tio dele?"

"Sim, pode começar, pai, pode dizer como eu fui estúpido e irresponsável- eu perdi o controle," Draco gritou frustrado.

"Eu estava meramente sugerindo que talvez tivesse sido prudente mandar o garoto para outro aposento."

"Quê?"

"E sempre é uma boa idéia fazer com que tudo pareça um acidente ou uma morte natural para evitar Azkaban."

Draco apenas sacudiu a cabeça em descrença enquanto seu pai sorria.

**

* * *

**

Drake não comeu muito durante o jantar, apesar das tentativas de Narcisa. Lúcio dissera a ela que não se atarantasse muito com o garoto- ele provavelmente estava cansado depois do dia que tivera, e estava certo; não muito após a família ter se acomodado na sala de estar, a cabeça de Drake começou a pender.

"Drake, é hora de ir para a cama, despeça-se de todo mundo," Draco lhe disse gentilmente.

"Eu ainda não estou cansado, papai."

"É por isso que você está quase dormindo sentado. Vamos, despeça-se."

"Sim, papai," Drake resmungou enquanto se levantava de sua cadeira e foi até seus avós, desejando-lhes boa noite.

Draco esperou pacientemente enquanto seu filho fazia as despedidas se arrastarem e então o levou até a sua suíte.

"Papai?"

Draco estava ajeitando os cobertores ao redor de seu corpo. "Sim?"

"Você não gosta muito do tio Rony, né?"

Draco empalideceu, "Umm... As coisas são um pouco complicadas entre seu tio e eu."

"Por quê?"

"Aconteceram algumas coisas há muito tempo, antes de você nascer, e acho que nenhum de nós dois está disposto a esquecê-las.

"Oh."

"Você está bem agora?"

"Sim."

"Ótimo, te vejo pela manhã."

"Boa noite, papai."

Draco se virou e só conseguiu chegar até a porta.

"Papai?"

"Sim, Drake?"

"Você quase usou o Avada no tio Rony."

Draco se encolheu; ele se perguntou brevemente como é que seu filho sabia sobre uma Imperdoável antes de lembrar que o garoto ainda esperava uma resposta. "É, foi um pouco bobo da minha parte."

"É."

"Onde você aprendeu sobre esta maldição?"

"Eu ouvi o tio Harry e o tio Rony falando dela um dia."

"Certo," Draco respondeu, fazendo uma anotação mental para avisar os dois Aurores para que tomassem mais cuidado com quem podia estar escutando enquanto eles discutiam tais assuntos.

"Boa noite, papai."

"É, boa noite, Drake."

Enquanto Draco fechava a porta do quarto, ele quase deu de cara com Lúcio.

"Ginevra está esperando para falar com você na sala de estar."

"Ela está aqui?"

"Não, via Flú."

"Obrigado, pai," Draco disse enquanto se apressava a descer as escadas.

Lúcio, com muito cuidado, abriu um pouco a porta e permaneceu ali, observando seu neto adormecer; um sorriso caloroso agraciando suas feições.

"Gin."

"Oh, Draco."

"Você foi para o hospital durante a tarde?"

"Sim, Katie teve alguns problemas."

"Oh... umm... Ela está bem agora?"

"Sim, ela está bem, e os bebês também."

"Bebês?"

"Gêmeos, Pippa e Scarlett."

"Meninas, dê a ela os parabéns por mim."

"Pode deixar."

"Acabei de colocar Drake na cama; ele teve um dia cheio."

"Sim, a Pansy me contou."

"É... Olha, Gin, eu sinto muito, perdi o controle- foi um péssimo exemplo para o Drake."

"Sim, foi, ele está bem?"

"Sim, ele está bem."

"Pansy disse que o Rony o empurrou."

"Ah, sim, minha mãe cuidou disso. Acho que ele estava mais chocado que realmente machucado."

"Imagino. Ele nunca tinha visto um duelo antes. Ele só tinha visto os garotos se divertindo. Pansy disse que foi um tanto intenso."

Draco franziu a testa, era como se ela não soubesse que ele quase matara o irmão dela, mas ela teria de ser informada; ele não conseguia imaginar que o Weasel ficara quieto.

Engolindo com dificuldade, "Eu quase o matei."

Ginny sorriu levemente, "Eu sei, ele me contou, e fico feliz por você me contar."

"Você quer dizer que eu estou perdoado?"

"Eu não disse isso. Vou dar a você o mesmo tratamento que dei ao Rony quando descobri o que havia acontecido, mas isso vai ter de esperar até eu te ver e estar menos exausta."

"Por que você não vai para a cama, amor?"

"Eu quero. E o Drake?"

"Ele está dormindo. Eu o levo até aí amanhã antes de ir para o trabalho."

"Obrigada."

"Agora vá para a cama, bruxa; você está com uma aparência horrível."

"Pode deixar... Ah, tinha uma coruja esperando pela Angel quando chegamos em casa. Você não sabe nada sobre isso, sabe?"

"Bem, mais ou menos. Meu pai mandou uma pulseira para ela por ter tido de ficar em casa."

"Draco, eu vi a pulseira, e ela é... É de verdade."

"Claro que é."

"Mas ela só tem..."

"Deixe-a aproveitar, Gin; ele escolheu a pulseira com muito cuidado, e insistiu que o brasão da família fosse acrescentado ao desenho original."

"Eu tenho medo de que ela perca a pulseira."

"Não se preocupe, não importaria se isso acontecesse. Meu pai simplesmente daria outra."

"Draco..."

"Shh... Boa noite, amor."

"Tudo bem, boa noite. Te vejo pela manhã."

"Bem cedinho."


	37. Feliz Aniversário

**Título original: **Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** dragonsangel68

**Tradutora: **HunterChild

**N/T**

nossa... que demora! Sem comentários... A próxima atualização? Quando a vida deixar! Quer dizer, o mais rápido possível, claro! Espero que gostem e... Deixem reviews!

HunterChild

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E SETE**

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO**

Na manhã de terça-feira, Draco aparatou com Drake no jardim dos fundos da Toca; seguindo seu filho, que entrava na casa, Draco olhou cautelosamente ao seu redor, atrás de algum sinal da presença de Ginny. Conversar com a bruxa ruiva por meio da rede de Flú era uma coisa- confrontá-la cara a cara depois do que ele fizera era outra coisa completamente diferente.

"Vovó- cheguei," Drake gritou enquanto corria pela cozinha e para os braços de Molly Weasley.

"Chegou mesmo, e você se divertiu com o seu pai?"

"Sim, eu dormi na Mansão porque a mamãe não estava em casa."

"Eu sei, estávamos muito ocupados no hospital. Adivinha..."

"O quê?"

"Você tem mais duas primas- Pippa e Scarlett."

Drake fez uma careta de desgosto, "Mais meninas."

"É, mais meninas," Molly cantarolou enquanto zanzava pela cozinha, continuando os preparativos para o desjejum. "Draco, sente-se; o desjejum está quase pronto."

"Obrigado, sra. Weasley, mas tenho de ir cedo para o trabalho- umm... Diga à Ginny que depois eu converso com ela."

Molly se virou para olhá-lo, a expressão em seu rosto lhe disse que ele estava encrencado. "Acho que Ginny quer conversar com você antes de você de ir."

"É mesmo?" Draco disse, fingindo inocência.

"Sim- mas tenho certeza de que você já sabia disso."

Draco tentou o seu melhor sorriso inocente com Molly- aquele que geralmente o salvava da fúria de sua mãe quando quer que ele se encontrasse em maus lençóis com ela.

"Draco, eu tenho seis filhos, oito, incluindo Harry e você- você realmente acha que eu já não conheço essa expressão?" Molly pusera as mãos nos quadris e o olhava divertida. "E mais, não é comigo que você está encrencado."

"Eu... Não?"

"Vou deixar a Ginny resolver isso- ela se entendeu muito bem com o Rony. Vou dizer uma coisa, apesar de tudo- se eu ouvir que vocês duelaram na minha casa de novo, prometo que vocês vão ter um encontro com a ponta da _minha_ varinha."

O único barulho que se ouviu foi uma súbita tomada de ar por parte de Drake ao ouvir a menção de Molly à sua varinha; o garotinho se sentou rapidamente, antes que ela pudesse cismar com ele.

"Sim, senhora... Eu sinto muito," Draco genuinamente parecia inocente após a pequena bronca que recebera.

"Certo, sente-se e tome o desjejum."

Draco se sentou, sem querer testar ainda mais a sua sorte com a matriarca Weasley- ele não tinha dúvidas de que o temperamento dela era tão volátil quanto o de sua filha e provavelmente duas vezes mais perigoso.

Não demorou muito para que uma Angel ainda cheia de sono entrasse lentamente na cozinha, esfregando os olhos. Ela não percebeu seu pai sentado à mesa enquanto comia o bacon e os ovos que Molly pusera na sua frente momentos antes.

"Bom dia, querida, você quer ovos mexidos para o desjejum?"

"Sim, obrigada, vovó," Angel resmungou enquanto contornava a mesa.

Molly começou a providenciar um prato para Angel e quase o derrubou quando a menina soltou um grito agudo.

"Papai."

"Dia, princesa."

"Angel, quantas vezes tenho de dizer para você não gritar dentro de casa?"

"Desculpa, vovó."

"Papai, quando você chegou?"

"Há alguns minutos."

"Oh... a mamãe já te viu?"

"Não."

"Você está encrencado." Os olhos de Angel estavam arregalados e ela assentiu enfaticamente.

"É mesmo, e como você sabe?"

"Eu ouvi a mamãe brigando com o tio Rony ontem à noite, e ela disse que, quando pusesse as mãos em você, ia te estrangular."

"Sério- você sabe que não é educado ouvir a conversa alheia?"

"Ah, mas eu não estava ouvindo de propósito, papai- a mamãe estava gritando tão alto que eu não consegui não ouvir ela."

"Oh, então a sua mãe está realmente brava comigo?"

"Isso não é nem o começo, Draco Malfoy," Ginny disse enquanto entrava na cozinha.

Draco se levantou e começou a ir em direção a ela, "Mas nós conversamos ontem à noite, lembra- você não estava tão brava, porque eu mesmo te contei, lembra?"

"Eu estava cansada ontem à noite."

"E você não está mais?"

"Certo- talvez devamos conversar a sós na sala de estar."

Ginny se virou e foi até a sala sem esperar para ver se Draco a seguia.

"Nem sei por quê... Todo mundo vai ouvir mesmo," Ele murmurou baixinho enquanto a seguia muito lentamente.

Draco fechou a porta que dava acesso à cozinha enquanto adentrava a sala de estar da Toca, então permaneceu calado e se preparou para o massacre.

"Eu nem sei por onde começar, Draco... Quero dizer, duelar na frente do Drake... Quão irresponsáveis vocês podem ser e ele se machucou..."

Draco a interrompeu, "Isso foi o _seu_ irmão- ele o _empurrou_ para o chão e foi por isso que eu perdi o controle."

"Eu já falei com o Ronald sobre o papel dele nessa rivalidade infantil que vocês dois parecem que querem manter a todo custo."

"Eu não quero continuar com essa rivalidade; eu quero resolvê-la tanto quanto você," Draco estava perdendo a paciência e erguendo a voz.

"É mesmo... E o seu jeito de resolver isso é _matar_ o meu irmão, é?"

"Eu já te disse ontem- eu perdi o controle... Não era minha intenção que as coisas fossem tão longe."

"Se você diz. Draco, você o teria matado se a Pansy não estivesse aqui."

"Eu acho que não."

"Ela teve que desviar a sua varinha- você já tinha começado o encantamento."

"Bem, se você realmente acha que eu teria ido até o fim, então você não me conhece muito bem," Draco rosnou, quase perdendo a paciência.

"Não, acho que não conheço," Ginny retorquiu calorosamente.

A afirmação pesou no ar entre eles, os dois respirando ruidosamente e encarando-se mutuamente em descrença.

"Não tenha dó dele, Gin," Rony rosnou enquanto descia as escadas.

"Saia, Ronald," Ginny berrou enquanto apontava para a porta da cozinha.

"Hey, eu só estava dizendo que..." Rony começou.

Draco deu um passo na direção do bruxo ruivo, "Não diga nada, Weasley, não precisamos da sua opinião."

"Draco, chega," Ginny se postou entre os dois bruxos.

"Por quê?- Por que diabos eu devo parar?" Draco exigiu.

"Porque eu disse que sim," Ginny respondeu, sua voz baixa e neutra.

"É por culpa dele que nós estamos discutindo agora, se ele tivesse ficado quieto, nada disso jamais teria acontecido," Draco gritou.

Rony passou os braços por cima de Ginny e empurrou Draco para trás, "Não grite com a minha irmã."

"Rony... Céus... Chega- vocês dois."

Draco se aproximou e começou a cutucar o peito de Rony, "A sua irmã e eu não estaríamos gritando se você não tivesse enfiado o nariz onde não devia."

"É, bem, alguém tem que proteger ela e as crianças," Rony retorquiu, empurrando Draco de novo.

"Isto é meu papel, não seu," Draco rosnou cruelmente.

"E você está cumprindo este papel muito bem, Malfoy, e o Drake- ele se machucou ontem."

"Foi você que o machucou," Draco berrou, passando os braços por cima de Ginny e agarrando dois punhados de uniforme de Auror, "Ginny, saia daí."

Os braços de Rony se estenderam e suas mãos se prenderam na frente das vestes de Draco.

"Não... Céus, eu já tive o suficiente... De vocês dois," Ela gritou agudamente antes de se desviar deles e correr para o andar de cima.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi quebrado por uma porta batendo e pela respiração ruidosa dos dois bruxos, que ainda se seguravam pelas vestes.

Dando mais uma sacudida em Rony, Draco rosnou, "Viu o que você fez agora?"

"Eu... Eu não... Isso é tudo culpa sua, seu imbecil."

"Minha culpa... Se você tivesse ficado quieto e deixado eu levar meu filho sem armar um escândalo ontem, nada disso teria acontecido," Draco gritou incredulamente.

"Soltem-se agora," Molly disse em um tom peremptório enquanto entrava no aposento e fechava a porta atrás de si.

Rony e Draco instantaneamente deixaram as mãos caírem para perto de seus corpos, mas continuaram se encarando.

"Onde está a Ginny?"

"Lá em cima, mãe."

"Certo, vocês sabem que o mundo bruxo inteiro ouviu vocês dois brigando."

"Desculpa, mãe."

"Umm... É, desculpe," Draco acrescentou.

"Não é para mim que vocês precisam pedir desculpas. Tem duas crianças _muito_ assustadas na cozinha e uma mulher muito irritada lá em cima- então, quem vai aonde primeiro?"

"Eu falo com as crianças," Rony disse rapidamente.

"Eles são os meus fi..."

Molly cortou Draco e lhe deu as suas ordens. "Certo, Draco, vá lá em cima e fale com a Ginny- isso é, se ela quiser falar com você."

Rony aproveitara a deixa e fora para a cozinha se redimir com as crianças.

"Vamos, lá pra cima," Molly disse firmemente a Draco.

"Sim, senhora."

Draco foi até a escadaria; colocando uma mão no corrimão, ele respirou fundo e forçou seus pés a começarem a subir a escada rumo ao que provavelmente seria a sua morte- Gin ia matá-lo por causa de seu comportamento e, sinceramente, ele não podia culpá-la.

Alcançando a porta, ele parou para ouvir- ele pôde ouvi-la chorando; era como se alguém estivesse arrancando seu coração de seu peito.

Erguendo a mão, ele bateu gentilmente, "Gin... Sou eu. Posso entrar?"

Não houve resposta. Ele esperou, mas o único som que persistiu foram os soluços dela. "Vamos, Gin, por favor, deixe-me entrar- podemos conversar."

Nada- ele sabia que não ia ter acesso ao espaço pessoal dela por um bom tempo.

Suspirando pesadamente, ele apoiou a cabeça na porta. "Eu não vou embora, Gin- não até a gente conversar."

Foi nessa posição que Molly o encontrou meia hora depois, não tendo ouvido nenhuma gritaria até então, ela estava curiosa para saber se Ginny o deixara entrar em seu quarto.

"Ela não me deixa entrar," Draco explicou desnecessariamente.

"O Rony foi para o trabalho- você vá lá embaixo e converse com os seus filhos. Eu falo com a Ginny," Molly disse gentilmente.

"Você pode dizer algo a ela?"

"Sim."

Limpando a garganta para que sua voz não falhasse, ele disse, "Diga a ela que eu a amo."

Molly sorriu gentilmente para o homem diante de si. "Eu digo, embora tenha certeza de que ela já sabe disso."

"Obrigado," Draco sussurrou, incapaz de um tom de voz mais alto enquanto uma miríade de emoções borbulhava em seu corpo, ameaçando explodir a qualquer segundo.

"Vá- os seus filhos estão te esperando na cozinha."

Draco desceu lentamente as escadas, parando na sala de visitas para se recompor o melhor que pôde antes de continuar até a cozinha.

"Papai?" Angel disse baixinho.

"Hey, princesa."

"A mamãe está bem?" Drake perguntou.

"Eu... Eu não sei, cara- ela está um pouco brava comigo e com o tio Rony no momento."

"O que vai acontecer, papai?" O tom assustado de Angel refletiu os sentimentos de Draco.

"Eu não sei, querida- preciso falar com a sua mãe."

"Você ainda ama a gente, né?" Angel inquiriu hesitantemente.

"Claro que sim, o que foi te deu a idéia de que eu não amo mais vocês?"

"Você brigou com a mamãe e o tio Rony- eu achei que talvez você não quisesse mais ver a gente," Angel confessou.

"Hey, venha cá- você também, Drake," Draco alojou seus filhos em seus joelhos. "Não importa o que aconteça entre sua mãe e eu, eu sempre vou ser o pai de vocês e não vou a lugar nenhum, certo?"

Angel pousou a cabeça no ombro de seu pai e murmurou, "Eu amo você, papai."

"Eu te amo, princesa, e também te amo, Drake."

"Draco," Molly disse discretamente, à porta. "Posso falar com você a sós?"

"Claro," ele concordou. Ajudando as crianças a descer de seu colo, Draco se levantou e foi até a sala de visitas.

Molly suspirou, "Ela não quer ver ninguém agora."

"Mas nós precisamos conversar, não podemos resolver isso se não conversarmos."

"Sim, eu sei, mas ela precisa de um tempo para se acalmar e entender melhor o que ela quer."

"Quanto tempo?"

"O suficiente para se acalmar- ao menos algumas horas; para decidir o que quer- não sei responder, ela tem estado meio instável por uma semana mais ou menos. Não sei qual é o problema- ela tem estado muito emotiva."

"O que eu faço?"

"Agora você vai para o trabalho, mas tente falar com ela via Flú à noite, mas faça isso cedo, assim, se ela não quiser falar com você, pelo menos você pode falar com as crianças."

Draco correu uma mão pelo cabelo, "Tudo bem, eu... Eu realmente sinto muito por toda essa confusão."

**-"-**

Durante os dois dias que se seguiram, Draco mandou flores, chocolates, balões e tudo em que julgou poder agradar Ginny. Ele entrava em contato via Flú com a Toca várias vezes por dia, mas Molly sempre voltava com a mesma resposta- ela ainda não estava pronta para falar com ele. Ele estava miserável; sentia muita falta dela e das crianças, mas nada do que fizera até então tivera algum efeito.

Era a tarde de quarta-feira; o aniversário dos gêmeos era no dia seguinte e, se ela julgava que ele ia ficar longe deles naquele dia, estava redondamente enganada- ele preferiria estar em termos amigáveis com Ginny, mas não perderia outra festa de aniversário dos seus filhos.

Apanhando um punhado de pó de Flú e atirando-o ao fogo, ele entoou claramente, "Pansy Parkinson."

Enquanto o habitual torvelinho começava, ele afirmou para si próprio que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

"Pansy?

"Draco, como vai?"

"Não muito bem- a Gin não está falando comigo."

"É, o Rony me disse- ela também não está falando com ele."

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda."

"Oh, Draco, quem me dera poder te ajudar, mas o Rony..."

"Escute, Parkinson- só preciso que você mantenha o Rony longe da Toca hoje à noite."

"Por quê?"

"Eu vou até lá- sem avisar e não preciso de maiores escândalos com o Weas... Rony para chatear a Ginny. Pansy, eu tenho que falar com ela."

"Tudo bem, isso eu posso fazer- nós vamos jantar fora hoje de qualquer forma."

"Obrigado, Pansy, você acha que tem como vocês demorarem muito?"

"Sem problemas, tenho certeza de que posso pensar em algo para distrai-lo."

Draco fez uma careta, "Não quero saber- obrigado Pansy, a gente se vê no domingo."

"É, boa sorte com a Ginny."

**-"-**

Draco esperou até ter certeza de que as crianças já estavam dormindo antes de bater na porta. Embora quisesse ver seus gêmeos mais que tudo, ele sabia que não conseguiria falar a sós com Ginny se eles soubessem que ele estava ali.

"Sr. Weasley," Draco cumprimentou o outro bruxo com um inclinar respeitoso de cabeça. "Posso falar com a Ginevra?"

Arthur sorriu para o homem à sua porta, "Draco, entre- a Ginny está na cozinha."

Draco entrou na casa, "Sra. Weasley, como está?"

"Draco, que bom ver você. A Ginny sabe que você veio?"

"Umm... Não," Draco sorriu atrevidamente.

"Sei- ela está na cozinha, vá lá."

"Obrigado."

Draco pausou ao alcançar a porta da cozinha, observando enquanto a sua Ginny trabalhava na pia- suas costas estavam viradas para ele e ele se pegou admirando a forma como ela prendia seu cabelo ruivo em um coque frouxo, expondo o contorno do pescoço. O que ele não daria para correr os dedos por aquela coluna de pele leitosa e pelos cabelos sedosos dela, soltando-os, deixando com que eles cascateassem por suas costas.

Ele foi arrancado de seus pensamentos quando ela se virou para encará-lo- uma expressão de choque em seu rosto, mas havia algo mais faiscando em seus olhos, talvez felicidade- ele esperava. Agora que ele estava ali e ela estava diante de seus olhos, ele não conseguia se lembrar do que queria dizer.

"Draco, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Umm... Eu...," ele limpou a garganta e encontrou sua voz. "Ginevra Weasley, eu te amo e não vou desistir de você."

"Eu... Draco, você não pode aparecer com declarações de amor depois de... Tudo."

"Acabei de fazer isso."

"Não é simples assim."

"Poderia ser."

"Não sei como."

Draco foi até ela, "É fácil, Gin- eu peço desculpas e então você diz que eu não faça isso de novo e eu digo que não vou fazer, então..." Ele se interrompeu enquanto se inclinava para tentar capturar os lábios dela.

Quando ela não o rejeitou de imediato, Draco viu isso como um bom sinal e passou os braços em redor das costas dela, deixando que um deles escorregasse para baixo e o outro deslizasse até a nuca dela. Quando ela começou a beijá-lo de volta, ele tentou aprofundar o beijo correndo a língua pelos lábios dela. Embora ela não tenha lhe dado acesso de imediato, Draco persistiu, sendo recompensado quando ela finalmente abriu a boca, permitindo que ele explorasse mais e mais, seu aroma e gosto o envolvendo.

Finalmente se afastando para respirar, Draco pousou sua testa na dela. "Eu realmente sinto muito sobre tudo o que aconteceu- o meu comportamento foi inadmissível. Por favor, diga que você me perdoa... Não sei o que vou fazer se você não aceitar."

Ainda sem fôlego por causa do beijo, Ginny respirou algumas vezes antes de responder, "Eu te perdôo- acho que exagerei um pouco e eu peço desculpas- não sei o que está errado comigo ultimamente."

Draco afastou a cabeça e pôs uma mão embaixo do queixo dela, levantando a cabeça dela gentilmente e confirmando que, de fato, lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dela. Gentilmente, ele afastou cada lágrima com um beijo, murmurando entre os pequenos beijos que tudo ficaria bem. Satisfeito por ter removido todas as lágrimas que pôde, Draco a puxou para um abraço apertado e longo- quase que com receio de soltá-la, por medo de perdê-la.

**-"-**

Drake e Angel entraram ruidosamente na cozinha no dia vinte e cinco de março, ouvindo muitos gritos de "Feliz aniversário" vindos de membros da família espalhados pelo aposento.

Ginny foi até seus filhos e os abraçou ao mesmo tempo. "Feliz aniversário, queridos."

"Obrigada, mamãe," Angel respondeu enquanto abraçava sua mãe com força.

"O que tem de desjejum, mãe?" Drake perguntou enquanto se afastava.

"O que você mais gosta," Ginny respondeu, dando tapinhas com seu dedo no nariz de Drake enquanto respondia.

"Yummy... Panqueca de blueberry."

"Por que vocês não cumprimentam todo mundo enquanto eu apronto o desjejum de vocês?" Ginny sugeriu.

Draco se mantivera afastado, deixando que Ginny cumprimentasse primeiro as crianças, mas estava determinado a não deixar mais ninguém chegar perto deles antes que ele tivesse lhes desejado um feliz aniversário. Ele estava ansioso, talvez mais até que as crianças, devido ao fato daquele ser o primeiro aniversário que ele compartilhava com eles.

Indo postar-se lentamente atrás de Ginny, ele sorriu para os gêmeos.

"Papai," Angel gritou agudamente enquanto rodeava Ginny e se atirava nos braços de Draco.

Pegando sua filha no colo, Draco a abraçou com força. "Feliz aniversário, princesa."

"Eu achei que você não ia estar aqui," Angel sussurrou sua confissão.

"Eu não perderia isso aqui por todos os galeões do mundo," Draco sussurrou de volta, sua voz falhando levemente de emoção. Ele enterrou o rosto no cabelo de Angel para que nenhum dos outros ocupantes do aposento visse as lágrimas que haviam se formado em seus olhos.

Abraçando-a pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, Draco não a soltou até que ela começasse a se contorcer; Drake já havia cumprimentado seus avós e padrinhos. Pondo sua filha no chão, Draco foi até Drake, que estava sentado no joelho de sua madrinha enquanto Angel corria pelo aposento recebendo abraços e beijos de todos.

"Posso cumprimentar o meu filho?"

"Claro," Hermione Potter sorriu calorosamente para ele. Ela estava maravilhada com as mudanças que percebera em Draco; ele certamente não era o mesmo garoto que freqüentara Hogwarts com eles- não que isso significasse que eles fossem se tornar amigos próximos, mas ela não nutria mais nenhum sentimento negativo em relação a ele, apesar do que Rony dizia.

Pegando Drake no colo, Draco o apoiou no quadril.

"Feliz aniversário, rapazinho."

"Obrigado, papai, você trouxe os nossos presentes?"

"Drake Arthur Weasley Malfoy- o que foi que eu te disse sobre pedir presentes?" Ginny o repreendeu enquanto preparava as panquecas para todos.

"Mas, mamãe, hoje é o nosso aniversário," Drake choramingou.

"Hoje não haverá presentes- vocês os receberão no domingo, na festa de vocês."

"Por que não podemos dar os presentes hoje, Gin?" Draco perguntou, ávido por entregar os presentes que escolhera para as crianças.

"Por que não- aniversário são muito mais que presentes, Draco; eles são para passarmos o dia com a família e os amigos. Agora não quero ouvir mais nada sobre isso," Ginny disse em tom que não admitia protestos.

"Desculpa, cara, parece que nós vamos ter que esperar até domingo," Draco olhou para seu filho decepcionado.

"O desjejum está pronto, sentem-se e comam enquanto ainda está quente," Ginny anunciou.

Depois de muitos ajeites, todos haviam se sentado- Drake e Angel haviam insistido em sentar ao lado de seu pai, mas Angel também queria se sentar perto de Harry, e Drake exigia que sua mãe estivesse do seu lado.

"Papai, o que a gente vai fazer depois do desjejum?" Angel perguntou excitada.

"Umm... Para ser honesto, eu tenho de ir trabalhar, querida."

A expressão de Angel se desmanchou, "Oh."

"Você não pode faltar?" Ginny perguntou baixinho.

"Tenho uma reunião durante a manhã, mas acho que posso me ausentar à tarde."

"Acho que as crianças iriam gostar disso- se você conseguir."

Draco deu um sorriso brilhante para Ginny, "Considere feito."

"Obrigada," ela fez com a boca.

"Hey, por que você não vai com as crianças até o escritório na hora do almoço e almoçamos todos juntos?" Draco sugeriu.

"Mmm... Tudo bem, parece uma boa idéia."

"Bom, eu sei que meu pai vai gostar de ver esses dois."

Ginny lhe deu um sorriso sábio, o que quer que Lúcio Malfoy pudesse ter sido no passado, ela não podia se queixar da devoção dele para com as suas crianças.

"Mamãe, cadê o tio Rony?" Drake perguntou, franzindo a testa enquanto corria os olhos pela mesa.

"Umm..."

Rony deixara a casa de mau humor assim que Draco chegara, e se recusara a considerar permanecer pelos gêmeos. Ginny tinha a suspeita de que algo mais perturbava seu irmão; ele parecera distraído a semana toda, e ela tinha certeza de que tal distração tinha pouco a ver com o que acontecera entre ele e Draco na noite de segunda-feira.

"O seu tio teve que ir cedinho para o trabalho hoje," Molly lhe disse.

"Mas o tio Harry está aqui," Angel apontou logicamente. Harry e Rony eram parceiros, então era razoável pensar que, quando um estivesse trabalhando, o outro também estaria.

"O tio Rony tinha de cuidar de uns papéis hoje de manhã," Harry disse rapidamente.

Angel pareceu curiosa enquanto insistia, "Oh... Então por que você não está no trabalho?"

Harry deu um risinho, "Porquê, ao contrário do seu tio Rony, eu terminei a minha papelada ontem."

Assim que o desjejum terminou, todos, com exceção das crianças, Molly e Ginny, foram para o trabalho, com altos coros de "feliz aniversário" e "tenham um bom dia" dirigidos às crianças.

**-"-**

Ginny e as crianças chegaram ao Beco Diagonal logo antes do meio dia; ela abriu caminho pela rua cheia com as crianças atrás dela até o prédio da Propriedades Malfoy. Ao entrarem, foram diretamente aos escritórios superiores, onde Lúcio e Draco trabalhavam.

Ginny se aproximou da secretária de Draco. "Com licença, você poderia avisar a Draco Malfoy que Ginevra Weasley está aqui? Ele está me esperando."

"Srta Weasley, sim, o Sr Malfoy me avisou de que você viria, infelizmente ele está em uma reunião importante e pediu que você o aguardasse."

"Obrigada, você saberia dizer quanto tempo vai demorar?"

"Sinto muito, não sei."

Ginny foi até as cadeiras disponíveis aos visitantes. Sentando-se, ela esperava que Draco não fosse demorar; os gêmeos haviam passado a manhã toda ansiosos e não ficariam quietas por muito tempo.

Sentada na sala de espera, Ginny podia ouvir vozes erguidas atravessando as portas duplas fechadas no fim do corredor. Não demorou até que Drake ficasse irrequieto em sua cadeira.

"Drake, pelo amor de Merlin, fique quieto."

"Mas, mamãe, eu preciso ir no banheiro."

Xingando baixinho, Ginny se levantou e se aproximou novamente da secretária, "Com licença, você poderia me dizer onde é o banheiro?"

"O sr Malfoy tem um banheiro particular em seu escritório," olhando para além de Ginny, ela notou um Drake muito agitado. "Tenho certeza de que ele não se incomodaria se Drake o usasse."

"Obrigada- Drake, venha cá, querido. Angel, você precisa ir ao banheiro?"

"Não, mamãe, vou ficar aqui e esperar o papai."

"Tudo bem, mas não saia daí, combinado?"

"Sim, mamãe."

A secretária se levantou e os conduziu para dentro do escritório, esperando pacientemente enquanto Ginny ia com Drake ao banheiro.

Angel podia ouvir as vozes do outro lado do corredor ficarem cada vez mais altas; subitamente, ela identificou uma voz trovejando acima das outras- avô.

Levantando-se da cadeira, ela olhou ao seu redor para ver se sua mãe estava voltando, mas não a viu. Muito lentamente, ela foi até as portas duplas de madeira. Como se tivesse vontade própria, sua mão foi até a maçaneta, a girou e abriu um pouco a porta. Ela pôde ver um aposento cheio de bruxos sentados ao redor de uma grande mesa e, na ponta da mesa, estava seu avô. A excitação de ver Lúcio sentado ali fez com que ela esquecesse sua promessa de ficar onde estava.

Ela entrou na sala, gritando enquanto corria através do aposento, "Avô!"

O aposento ficou em silêncio, com exceção dos gritos de Angel enquanto ela se jogava contra Lúcio e subia em seu colo, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e dando um beijo molhado em sua bochecha.

"Avô, hoje é nosso aniversário," ela exclamou enquanto quicava em seu joelho.

"Angelique, onde está a sua mãe?"

"Ela levou Drake no banheiro."

Empalidecendo levemente, Lúcio a corrigiu, "Toalete, Angelique."

"É, no banheiro."

Do lado direito da mesa, uma risada sufocada pôde ser ouvida, Angel e Lúcio se voltaram para a direção do som.

Angel sorriu largamente ao reconhecer o bruxo que tentava disfarçar sua diversão. "Papai!"

"Olá, princesa."

Lúcio ergueu uma sobrancelha para seu filho, questionando o comportamento de seu filho sem dizer uma palavra, para o quê recebeu como resposta um muxoxo displicente e um sorriso atrevido usualmente reservado para quando estivesse na lista negra de sua mãe.

"Olha, avô, estou usando a pulseira que você me deu, não é bonita?" Angel ergueu a manga de sua veste para que todos pudessem ver a jóia de platina que ele lhe comprara na segunda-feira.

"Fica esplêndida no seu pulso," Lúcio a elogiou da mesma forma que elogiaria sua esposa.

Outra intrusão fez com que todos olhassem para a porta. "Ah céus, Lúcio, mil perdões- eu disse a ela que ficasse onde estava enquanto eu levava Drake ao banheiro."

Enquanto ela adentrava no aposento para apanhar sua filha, Lúcio se levantou, como ditavam suas maneiras aristocráticas, apoiando Angel em seu quadril, e o resto dos homens o imitou.

"Ginevra, um prazer revê-la," Lúcio disse em voz arrastada.

"Eu realmente sinto muito pela interrupção," Ginny tentou se desculpar mais uma vez.

Lúcio ergueu sua mão livre para interromper suas desculpas. "Isso não é necessário."

"Vamos deixar que vocês terminem. Angelique." Ginny chamou sua filha rispidamente.

"Eu quero ficar com o avô."

"Agora, mocinha, não vou dizer de novo."

Apertando ainda mais os braços ao redor do pescoço de seu avô, ela começou a uivar, "Eu quero ficar aqui."

"Angel," Draco rosnou, o que só serviu para aumentar o volume de sua lamúria.

Ginny foi até Lúcio e tentou tirá-la de seus braços, mas seu aperto era tão firme que as tentativas de Ginny foram infrutíferas.

"Talvez ela possa ficar aqui, já estamos terminando," Lúcio ofereceu.

"Se você tem certeza," Ginny disse hesitantemente.

"Ela vai ficar bem; a traremos conosco quando terminarmos."

"Muito bem e obrigada," Ginny murmurou baixinho.

Levando um Drake de olhos arregalados para fora do aposento, Ginny voltou para a sala de espera, se perguntando se o comportamento de Angel poderia ter repercussões quando Lúcio não estivesse sob o olhar de seus subalternos. Ela sabia que ele havia punido Drake na segunda-feira, mas o garoto se recusara a falar sobre aquilo- tudo o que ele dizia era que havia conversando com seu pai e que estava bem; Draco também não quisera se aprofundar nas explicações sobre o castigo aplicado por seu pai.

Dentro da sala, Lúcio e os outros membros das diretorias voltaram a se sentar assim que a porta se fechara firmemente atrás da bruxa ruiva. Angel estava sorrindo largamente para todos os homens de seu lugar no joelho de Lúcio, satisfeita consigo mesma- tendo conseguido o que queria sem muito esforço.

"Angelique, você deve ficar quieta enquanto terminamos a nossa discussão; de outra forma, você terá de sair e esperar com a sua mãe," Lúcio lhe explicou baixinho.

Sorrindo docemente, ela se virou em seu colo e disse, "Sim, avô," e deu um beijo em seu nariz.

Vários dos homens ali presentes limparam a garganta e evitaram contato visual com os dois Malfoy. Eles nunca haviam presenciado tal comportamento vindo de ninguém na presença de Lúcio Malfoy e não sabiam qual seria a reação aceitável.

Um dos bruxos se levantou. "Sim, bem... Onde estávamos...," mexendo em pergaminhos, ele subitamente olhou diretamente para Lúcio. "Como eu estava dizendo antes da interrupção, caso esse departamento da empresa seja extinto, isto significaria perda de empregos para mais de uma centena de famílias- seria impossível recolocar tantas pessoas. Peço que considere os impactos de tal decisão no nosso mundo."

"Isto não me preocupa."

"Como isso seria possível, essas pessoas dependem de seu emprego aqui, na Propriedades Malfoy."

"Este departamento vem dando prejuízos de milhões de Galeões por mês- não é mais possível mantê-lo. Ele vai ser extinto."

"Sr Malfoy, peço que reconsidere. Talvez nós possamos..."

"Eu disse que ele vai ser extinto," Lúcio rosnou em uma voz perigosamente baixa.

"Você não tem consciência!" O bruxo gritou raivosamente para a cabeceira da mesa.

Angel fixou firmemente o olhar no bruxo, seus olhos cinzentos furiosos. "Não grite com o meu avô. Você é muito mal educado!"

"Angelique- basta," Lúcio ordenou baixinho.

"Mas, avô, esse homem é mal educado, ele gritou com você."

"Sim, ele é muito rude," Lúcio concordou, fixando seu olhar de aço em seu empregado impertinente.

"Ele precisa levar a varinha da mamãe no bumbum," Angelique murmurou cheia de desgosto.

Uma risada surgiu no lado direito da mesa onde Draco estava sentado e os risos rapidamente se espalharam pelo aposento; nem mesmo Lúcio conseguiu suprimir um sorriso divertido.

"Reunião encerrada," Lúcio anunciou.

Os homens saíram, ainda rindo e comentando sobre o comportamento da jovem bruxa Malfoy.

"Você está bem, avô?"

"Sim, por que eu não estaria?"

"Aquele homem foi malvado, ele podia ter machucado os seus sentimentos," Angel disse enquanto afagava gentilmente a sua bochecha.

"Eu lhe garanto, Angelique, meus sentimentos estão intactos."

Draco limpou a garganta, tentando controlar seu divertimento. "Hey, aniversariante, o que você acha de irmos buscar a sua mãe e o seu irmão e então termos um almoço especial de aniversário?"

"Okay, papai. Avô, você vem com a gente?"

"Eu adoraria, mas, infelizmente, tenho de ir a outra reunião."

"Você não pode faltar?"

Tentando disfarçar seu divertimento com a sua sugestão travessa, ele declarou, "Não, Angelique, isso não seria muito responsável, seria?"

"Mas o papai faltou."

"Sim, bem, eu não creio que essa seja uma hora apropriada para discutirmos a contínua irresponsabilidade do seu pai."

"É, eu acho que não, mas vai ser legal."

"Vamos, princesa, acho que você deve ser a única, com exceção da sua avó, que poderia convencer o seu avô a faltar em uma reunião, então vamos tirar você daqui antes que você consiga," Draco estendeu a mão para ela.

"Okay, papai," ela respondeu. "Tchau, avô." Ela passou seus pequenos braços ao redor de seu pescoço e deu um beijo molhado em sua bochecha antes de descer de seu joelho e dar a mão para seu pai.

"Vejo você à noite, pai."

"Sim, divirtam-se durante a tarde."

**-"-**

Draco conduziu sua família pelas multidões no Beco Diagonal até um pequeno restaurante que ele visitava de tempos em tempos. Assim que chegara ao escritório naquela manhã, ele pedira que sua secretária tomasse as providências para um almoço especial naquele estabelecimento.

"Boa tarde, sr Malfoy," A recepcionista cumprimentou Draco quando eles entraram no pequeno restaurante.

"Boa tarde, creio que temos uma reserva," Draco declarou pretensiosamente.

"Sim, senhor, por favor, sigam-me."

Draco conduziu Ginny e as crianças enquanto seguiam a recepcionista até uma mesa elegantemente posta para quatro pessoas. Ele afastou a cadeira de Ginny para ela, então ajudou Angel a subir em sua cadeira e indicou para Drake que ele devia se sentar diante de sua irmã; Draco sentou-se diante de Ginny.

"Vou avisar ao chef que vocês chegaram."

"Obrigado," Draco disse brevemente.

Ginny franziu a testa em incompreensão, "O chef?"

"Providenciei um almoço especial," Draco respondeu travessamente.

"Ah, certo, e a sua secretária se incomodou em organizar a sua vida pessoal?"

"Claro que não, ela faz isso o tempo todo..." Sua voz se extinguiu quando ele percebeu que Ginny acabara de fazê-lo confessar que não fora que arranjara tudo aquilo.

Ela sorriu, "Foi o que pensei."

"Bem, a idéia foi minha," Draco insistiu indignado.

"E foi uma ótima idéia," ela lhe garantiu.

Não demorou muito para que um grupo de garçons aparecesse, carregando grandes pratos do que poderia ser melhor descrito como comida de festa.

"Draco?" Ginny arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Achei que as crianças fossem gostar, e eu gosto desse tipo de comida," ele confessou.

Ginny olhou para os gêmeos, que estavam absolutamente encantados com a comida nos pratos diante de si.

"Podemos começar, mamãe?" Drake perguntou, ávido por se servir da comida, majoritariamente composta por doces.

Ginny suspirou, "Sim, vão em frente, mas se vocês passarem mal- vocês serão problema do seu pai até melhorarem."

"Eles podem passar mal se comerem isso?" Draco perguntou, olhando confuso para o prato.

"Mmm... Muito açúcar e comidas gordurosas geralmente não fazem bem a ninguém; bem, com exceção do Rony, mas ele come qualquer coisa."

"Então, o que acontece?"

"Bem, açúcar demais os deixa hiper-ativos, mas também pode fazer com que eles passem mal, chega um momento que o estômago deles se revolta."

"Oh, crianças, comam devagar e umm..."

"Tudo bem, papai, prometo que não vou passar mal," Angel sorriu largamente antes de enfiar um doce na boca.

"Bom- eu acho," Draco parecia decididamente preocupado enquanto começava a comer.

O almoço transcorreu rapidamente, cheio de risadas assim que Draco relaxou um pouco, ainda que ele observasse atentamente as crianças em busca de sinais de um mal estar. A sobremesa foi um enorme bolo com cobertura branca; o topo fora dividido em duas partes- a de Angel fora decorada com rosas de açúcar e pequenas fadas enquanto a metade de Drake fora decorada com pomos de ouro e vassouras.

"Oh, papai, é tão lindo," Angel exclamou, seu encantamento evidente em seus olhos faiscantes.

"Wow- tem pomos de ouro, a gente pode comer os pomos de ouro?" Drake perguntou entusiasmado.

"Sim, os pomos de ouro são doces, Drake," Draco respondeu, satisfeito com a reação evocada pelo bolo.

Ginny se inclinou para examinar o bolo. "Draco, é tão perfeito, e como você o conseguiu tão rapidamente?"

"Eu sou um Malfoy," ele lhe respondeu atrevidamente.

Ginny riu de sua arrogância, "Merlin proíba que eu jamais esqueça disso," ela provocou.

Draco esperou até que o bolo fosse servido para abordar o que planejara, ou não, para o restante da tarde.

"Há algo que vocês queiram fazer esta tarde?" Ele perguntou pensativo.

"Não, achei que você talvez tivesse planejado algo," Ginny respondeu.

"Eu estava pensando se poderíamos levar as crianças para ver a minha mãe, ela adoraria vê-los hoje."

"Não vejo porque não- eles gostariam disso."

"Ótimo- isso também vai impedir que meu pai se gabe de tê-los visto antes."

Antes de pagar a conta, Draco pediu que o resto do bolo fosse entregue na Toca, para que as crianças pudessem comê-lo nos dias seguintes. Levando sua família até o Beco Diagonal, eles voltaram para a Propriedades Malfoy para que pudessem usar a lareira para irem até a Mansão.

Ao entrar na construção majestosa, Draco foi até as lareiras localizadas no térreo. Em uma das paredes do saguão, havia seis lareiras. Em três delas, havia fila de bruxas e bruxos esperando para partir- as outras três eram, obviamente, para chegadas, visto que em intervalos regulares alguém saía de uma delas. O saguão a lembrou do Ministério da Magia, mas em uma escala menor. Draco fora até o começo de uma das filas e já estava estendendo a mão para o pó de Flú quando Ginny o alcançou.

"Draco, você devia ter esperado a sua vez," ela o reprimiu baixinho.

"Bobagem, eles não se incomodam de esperar para que possamos ir."

"Draco, não é educado."

Draco olhou para as pessoas por que acabara de passar, "Alguém aqui se incomoda se eu levar minha família para casa o mais rápido possível?"

Ginny olhou ao seu redor ao ouvir várias respostas de "Não, sr Malfoy" e "Claro que não, sr Malfoy". Ainda inconfortável com a idéia de furar a fila, ela só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Draco sorriu para ela. "Depois de você, amor."

Ginny pegou a mão de Angel e entrou na grande lareira, dizendo "Mansão Malfoy."

Cambaleando para fora da lareira na sala de visitas da Mansão, Ginny rapidamente apanhou sua varinha e limpou a Angel e a si própria antes que Draco chegasse com Drake, então repetiu o procedimento nos bruxos antes que fossem procurar Narcisa.

"Millie," Draco chamou.

"Mestre Draco, você chamou Millie- como Millie pode servir ao Mestre Draco?" Millie guinchou enquanto se curvava o suficiente para que seu nariz tocasse o chão.

"Onde posso encontrar minha mãe?"

"A Senhora está no jardim de rosas..."

"Muito bem, dispensada."

Draco e Ginny foram com as crianças até o jardim de rosas para encontrar Narcisa dando uma caminhada entre suas preciosas flores.

"Avó... Avó," Angel gritou agudamente enquanto corria pela trilha.

"Avó, hoje é nosso aniversário," Drake a lembrou enquanto corria para cumprimentá-la.

"Céus, queridos, eu não esperava vê-los hoje," Narcisa sorriu alegremente. "Feliz aniversário!" Ela deu um abraço apertado em seus netos e um beijo na bochecha.

"Mãe, pensamos em fazer uma surpresa."

"Meu querido filho, tão atencioso- você sabe que eu adoro surpresas." Narcisa afagou a bochecha de Draco amorosamente.

"Narcisa, bom rever você," Ginny sorriu calorosamente enquanto se aproximava da outra e a abraçava brevemente.

"Ginevra, um prazer, como sempre," Narcisa respondeu.

"Avó, o papai levou a gente pra almoçar e eles fizeram um bolo muito grande pra gente e ele tinha pomos de ouro e fadas," Angel lhe disse rapidamente.

"É mesmo, parece ter sido ótimo, querida. Terei de providenciar um chá da tarde- não podemos deixar vocês com fome."

"Mãe, realmente acho que as crianças já tiveram o bastante por hoje; o almoço foi pouco mais que açúcar mal disfarçado."

Narcisa olhou confusa para seu filho antes de perceber que Ginny saíra da linha de visão dele e tentava furiosamente obter a sua atenção sem que Draco percebesse- de acordo com o que a jovem bruxa estava tentando indicar, Narcisa presumiu que deveria atender o que Draco dizia. Continuando, ela acrescentou, "Talvez um pouco de chá e suco de abóbora neste caso?"

Ginny respondeu antes que Draco tivesse a oportunidade, "Isso seria perfeito, Narcisa."

Narcisa fez com que o chá e o suco fossem servidos na sala de visitas assim que eles tivessem voltado para a casa. Quando eles chegaram à sala de visitas, Narcisa se sentou no sofá perto da janela, com Drake de um lado e Angel do outro. Os três conversavam animadamente sobre aquele dia; Narcisa já ouvira tudo sobre o almoço no restaurante e Angel agora discorria sobre o homem horrível que gritara com seu avô.

"Ele era um homem muito malvado, avó. Ele machucou os sentimentos do avô, mas não fica preocupada, porque eu disse pra ele que ele precisava de umas palmadas da mamãe."

Narcisa arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeitamente traçada para seu filho, "É mesmo?"

O assentir de Draco foi quase imperceptível. A confirmação da história de Angel trouxe um sorriso divertido ao belo rosto de Narcisa.

Draco e Ginny haviam se sentado no lado oposto do aposento e desfrutavam da semi-privacidade que advinha do fato dos gêmeos estarem entretidos naquele momento.

"Sabe, os presentes deles estão lá em cima- seria tão ruim assim se eu os desse agora em vez de esperar até domingo?"

"Seria."

"Mas... deixa, Gin."

Ginny suspirou em frustração, "Draco, nós já conversamos sobre isso de manhã- eu quero que as crianças aprendam que aniversários são mais que receber presentes. Eles são para passarmos tempo com a família e os amigos, é por isso que a festa não é no dia do aniversário, para que os presentes sejam dados em um cenário realmente festivo."

"É, eu entendo tudo isso, de verdade, mas eu só queria dar os meus presentes para eles- é o primeiro aniversário deles que eu estou presenciando."

"Mais um motivo para você fazer as coisas da forma com que eles estão acostumados, é menos confusão para eles."

"Tudo bem, eu espero até domingo- mas quero deixar claro que eu não estou feliz com isso," Draco se amuou.

Ginny riu de sua expressão, "Já percebi."


	38. A Festa De Aniversário

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora: **HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

**N/T**

Ooopsie...

Quanto tempo... Peço desculpas, mas a vida real me pegou de jeito...

Bom, é isso, espero que gostem e deixem reviews. Não faço a menor idéia de quando vou poder atualizar novamente, mas não se preocupem, não vou abandonar essa fic.

HunterChild

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E OITO**

**A FESTA DE ANIVERSÁRIO**

O clã Weasley começou a chegar à Toca bem antes das 14 horas para a festa de aniversário dos gêmeos; todos haviam sido avisados que os Malfoys estariam presentes e que qualquer mau comportamento seria censurado pesadamente. Draco chegara antes do desjejum e estivera observando Ginny desde então; ela se mostrara incapaz de ficar parada por mais de alguns segundos e, conforme a hora esperada para a chegada dos seus pais, mais sua agitação crescia.

"Gin, acalme-se," Draco sussurrou em sua orelha.

"Céus- não posso, eu quero que dê tudo certo e..."

"Shhh... Vai ficar tudo bem. Meus pais estão vindo para passar a tarde com as crianças pelo aniversário deles, não para julgamentos ou encrenca."

"Não são eles que me preocupam," ela respondeu enquanto olhava para seus irmãos.

"Bem, a sua mãe os avisou- eu a ouvi falando com cada um conforme chegavam; eles não se atreveriam a pôr um dedo fora da linha."

Balançando a cabeça, "Ah, Draco, você não os conhece como eu."

"Tudo vai ser perfeito e, se não for, bem, não importa- tudo o que importa é que Drake e Angel se divirtam, o dia é deles, lembra?" Draco disse enquanto a olhava nos olhos.

Ginny suspirou contra seu peito, "Sim, eu me lembro."

"Boa garota, agora sorria."

Erguendo o olhar para o seu rosto, Ginny conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso antes que ele se inclinasse e a beijasse suavemente.

"Ei, já chega, Malfoy- devo lembrar-lhe que esta é a minha irmãzinha," Charlie interrompeu alegremente.

"Se eu ganhasse um galeão a cada vez que já ouvi isso hoje," Draco murmurou contra seu cabelo, fazendo com que ela risse.

"Avô, avó," Angel gritou enquanto corria para o portão.

A família Weasley observou enquanto a bruxinha disparava pelo caminho e para os braços de um ex-Comensal da Morte. Muitos prenderam o fôlego enquanto ele a girava antes de abraçá-la e prosseguir até a casa- outros cerraram os punhos ou flexionaram as mãos com que seguravam as varinhas.

"Vamos encontrá-los," Draco disse baixinho, pegando a mão de Ginny e a conduzindo em direção a seus pais.

Draco e Ginny podiam ouvir sua filha falando animadamente com os avós, enquanto eles se aproximavam.

"Hoje a gente pode ganhar presentes, sabia?" Angel disse a Lúcio e Narcisa excitada

"Eu bem que me lembro do seu pai dizendo alguma coisa sobre presente- mas o quê?" Lúcio provocou.

A expressão chocada de Angel era cômica. "Avô, você trouxe os nossos presentes?"

"Mmm... Narcisa, você se lembra de ter pego aquele pacote?" Lúcio continuou sua farsa.

"Ah, Lúcio, como você pode ser tão cruel?" Narcisa reprimiu. "Querida, é claro que nós trouxemos os seus presentes."

"Bem, quase todos os seus presentes, temos um especial para você na Mansão," Lúcio acrescentou com um tapinha de seu dedo enluvado no nariz dela.

"Mãe, pai." Draco beijou a bochecha de sua mãe. "Você ficará bem com a Angel, pai?"

"Sou perfeitamente capaz de carregar a minha neta," Lúcio respondeu rispidamente.

"Narcisa, como vai?" Ginny interveio antes que Draco pudesse abrir a boca.

"Ginny, é ótimo vê-la de novo, querida- você parece um pouco cansada, você está bem?" Narcisa replicou.

"Ah, é que eu estive ocupada com os preparativos para a festa," Ginny disse.

"Ginevra," Lúcio inclinou levemente a cabeça.

"Lúcio, que bom que vocês puderam vir," Ginny respondeu sorrindo calorosamente.

"Oh, nós não perderíamos a festa dos gêmeos por nada," Narcisa respondeu sinceramente.

"Bem, acho que devo apresentar vocês para todos," Ginny disse levemente nervosa.

Narcisa sorriu calorosamente, "Isto seria ótimo."

Ginny e Draco os levaram até o jardim, onde Molly e Arthur esperavam para cumprimentá-los.

"Sr e Sra Malfoy, que bom que vieram," Molly disse alegremente.

"Sra Weasley, o prazer é nosso," Narcisa respondeu em sua voz formalmente calorosa, obtida após anos de prática em jantares, chás e afins.

"Sra Weasley," Lúcio inclinou a cabeça educadamente.

"Sra Malfoy," Arthur entoou monotonamente com um sorriso forçado. "Sr Malfoy... Nós certamente tivemos sorte com o tempo hoje."

"De fato," Lúcio respondeu, ao olhar ao seu redor, ele percebeu os olhos focados neles.

"Sim, seria trabalhoso fazer com que todos coubessem dentro de casa se o tempo tivesse ficado feio," Arthur prosseguiu.

Olhando em direção à construção que qualificava como casa naquela propriedade, Lúcio teve de forçar seu rosto a permanecer impassível enquanto seu costumeiro sorriso de desdém ameaçava surgir. "Posso imaginar que teria sido um desafio e tanto."

"Ah... Nada que não tenhamos feito antes, é impressionante quantas pessoas cabem na cozinha," Arthur continuou.

"Estou certo disso," Lúcio respondeu meramente por educação.

"Onde está o Drake? Ainda não o vimos," Narcisa perguntou.

"Céus, acho que ele ainda está no campo. Você conhece meninos, sempre correndo por aí," Molly explicou antes de se virar para o resto da família. "Rony, você pode chamar o Drake?"

"Estou indo, mãe," Rony respondeu enquanto ia para o campo vizinho.

"Bem, acho melhor apresentar todo mundo." Ginny sorriu enquanto falava, sabendo perfeitamente que eles não se lembrariam de nenhum dos nomes.

"Isso seria solícito, querida," Narcisa disse animadoramente.

"Este é o meu irmão mais velho, Gui, com sua esposa Fleur; Charlie e Anya; Percy e Penélope; Fred e Angelina; Jorge e Katie; o Rony foi buscar o Drake e a Pansy vocês conhecem; Harry, é claro que vocês o conhecem, e sua esposa Hermione- com exceção das crianças, aí está todo mundo."

"Por favor, sentem-se. Vocês gostariam de algo para beber- temos chá, cerveja amanteigada, vinho Elderflower, suco de abóbora e acho que um dos garotos tem uísque de fogo, se preferirem," Molly ofereceu, conduzindo os Malfoys até a longa mesa do jardim.

Naquele momento, Drake veio correndo para o jardim, parecendo ter rolado no chão com seus primos.

"Avô... Avó," Drake exclamou enquanto corria para cumprimentá-los.

"Drake, querido, você esteve brincando?" Narcisa o abraçou rapidamente.

"Yep, nós estávamos brincando de Aurores."

"Que intrigante," Lúcio disse em tom arrastado.

"É muito legal, Avô, você não brincava de Aurores quando era criança?"

Houve muitas risadas abafadas, gargantas que subitamente precisavam pigarrear e incontáveis ataques de tosse vindos da mesa enquanto todos tentavam desesperadamente não rir da pergunta inocente de Drake.

Rony, que, ao voltar, ficara próximo das costas de Lúcio, murmurou para Harry, "Provavelmente brincava de Comensais da Morte."

"Não, posso dizer sinceramente que nunca brinquei de Aurores," Lúcio respondeu neutramente, sem olhar para os outros ocupantes da mesa.

"Ah- é muito legal- Avô, o tio Sev vem?"

"Não, hoje não- creio que ele esteja em Hogwarts."

"Tio Sev- Tio Sev- o que diabos está acontecendo com está família?" Rony murmurou horrorizado (embora em volume muito alto, considerando sua proximidade de Lúcio), antes de se afastar balançando a cabeça e jogando os braços no ar. "Por que não convidamos todos os malditos Comensais da Morte que ainda estão soltos?"

Drake olhou para as costas de seu tio Rony, "O que é um..."

Charlie foi até ele e o pegou no colo, silenciando-o efetivamente. "O tio Sev está muito ocupado hoje, cara, e não pôde vir, mas ele me disse para te dar os parabéns."

"Oh... Okay, tio Charlie," Drake respondeu se contorcendo para descer; ele já era grande e não precisava de colo.

Quando Charlie o colocou no chão de novo, Drake se virou para Lúcio, "Avô, o que é um Comensal da Morte?"

Os traços de Lúcio se endureceram imediatamente e ele fixou seu olhar gélido no Auror ruivo que se afastava.

"Drake, acho que podemos deixar essa conversa para outro dia- você não quer uma aula de História na sua festa de aniversário, quer?" Harry interveio rapidamente, tentando aplacar a situação.

"História?"

"É, é uma das disciplinas que você _tem_ de ter em Hogwarts, muito tediosa- tudo sobre coisas que aconteceram tempos atrás."

"Ah... Não, não quero uma aula chata hoje," Drake respondeu seriamente, balançando a cabeça para reforçar o que dizia.

"Bom garoto," Harry bagunçou o cabelo de seu afilhado enquanto suspirava de alívio.

Lúcio olhou confuso para Harry. O Auror acabara de abrir mão de uma oportunidade única de arruiná-lo diante dos olhos de seu neto, mas evitara fazê-lo. Ele não sabia como interpretar a situação- certamente Potter teria adorado vê-lo atirado em Azkaban apesar do auxílio que prestara, finalmente, à Ordem da Fênix, e, assim, sendo de vital importância na queda do Lorde das Trevas. Lúcio estava desorientado- ele preferia saber o que os outros pensavam dele, e as ações de Potter haviam feito com que ele repensasse sua opinião do outro.

Oferecendo uma cadeira para sua esposa, Lúcio murmurou, "Querida."

"Obrigada, querido," Narcisa respondeu tensa.

Narcisa sabia que os detalhes das alianças passadas de Lúcio viriam à tona em algum momento, mas ela ainda não estava preparada para lidar com a perda de seus netos recém-descobertos. Ela só podia esperar que o assunto fosse adiado- ela sabia que seria um assunto muito desagradável- até que as crianças fossem muito mais velhas e, então, talvez elas pudessem entender que, algumas vezes, as pessoas são presas pelas escolhas que fazem na juventude.

"Mamãe, podemos abrir nossos presentes agora?" Angel perguntou ansiosa.

"Acho que vamos cortar o bolo primeiro, e então podemos abrir os presentes quando todos tiverem terminado de comer," Ginny respondeu.

Draco veio por trás dela e passou os braços por cintura antes de pedir em seu ouvido, "Aww... Ginny, não podemos abrir os presentes primeiro?"

Batendo jocosamente nas mãos dele, ela respondeu, "Draco Malfoy, eu juro que você é mais ansioso que as crianças quando se trata de presentes."

"Você devia vê-lo na manhã de Natal," Narcisa sorriu sabiamente para Ginny.

"É mesmo," Ginny arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Mãe... Por favor," Draco gemeu.

"Então, malfoy, você desce as escadas correndo, ainda de pijama, para ver se o Papai Noel te deixou algum presente?" Harry provocou levemente.

"Potter, fique sabendo..."

Hermione deu um tapa no braço de Harry enquanto interrompia a discussão amigável, "Francamente, Harry, você não pode dizer nada- você se lembra do _quê_ você deixou para trás na última manhã de Natal para descer as escadas correndo, ainda de pijama, para abrir os seus presentes?"

Draco explodiu em risadas; a expressão no rosto de Harry estava entre vergonha e horror. "Você sabe o que dizem, Potter?"

"O quê, Malfoy?"

"Cada transa não tida é uma transa perdida para sempre," Draco disse ainda rindo, a insinuação de Hermione certamente não lhe passara despercebida.

Molly bateu as mãos com força. "Bem, por que não vamos todos para a mesa para que os gêmeos possam apagar suas velinhas e abrir os seus presentes? Gui, chame todas as crianças no campo, Charlie-Percy, sirvam bebidas a todos. Não, Ginny, sente-se, querida, Anya e Penelope vão me ajudar na cozinha."

Os Malfoys assistiram, mal contendo sua diversão, quando todos aqueles com ordens da matriarca Weasley foram cumpri-las imediatamente.

Dali a pouco tempo, as demais crianças Weasley entraram correndo no jardim e se puseram ao redor da mesa, antecipando ansiosamente o bolo de aniversário.

Fred e Jorge se aproximaram dos Malfoys mais velhos com expressões gêmeas que aparentavam ser sociáveis.

"Podemos lhe servir uma bebida?" Fred perguntou levemente.

"Ou alguma outra coisa?" Jorge acrescentou.

"Nós temos muitos..." Fred começou.

"Tipos diferentes," Jorge terminou.

Narcisa sorriu encantadoramente, "Que gentil da parte de vocês. Eu gostaria de..."

"O Charlie está servindo as bebidas," Ginny interveio rapidamente; a expressão nos olhos de seus irmãos só podia ser descrita como travessa e ela podia vê-los transformando Lúcio em um grande canário branco ou algo igualmente horripilante.

"Ah, nós não nos importamos..." Jorge começou.

"Em ajudar," Fred acrescentou.

"Ah, e tenho certeza de que ajudar é o seu único objetivo. O que vocês queriam testar em vítimas inocentes desta vez?" Ginny respondeu acidamente.

"Gin, você é nossa irmã- para onde foi a confiança?" Fred a encarou com olhos arregalados, o rosto com uma expressão de inocência- ou o mais próximo disso que ele conseguia.

"Mortalmente feridos é o que estamos- nossa própria irmã acha que nós testaríamos nossos produtos na nossa família." Jorge pôs a mão sobre o coração em mágoa fingida.

"Vocês dois podem ir para a outra ponta da mesa, onde não podem fazer nenhum estrago, e, se eu descobrir que alguma coisa caiu na comida ou bebida de alguém hoje, vocês vão ter uma conversa com a ponta da minha varinha," Ginny os avisou rigidamente.

Balançando as cabeças, eles se afastaram como ela exigira, falando alto um para o outro, como habitual.

"Ela está ficando..."

"Cada vez mais parecida..."

"Com a mamãe..."

"A cada dia..."

"Assustador, de verdade..."

"Aterrorizante..."

"Temos de ter pena do Malfoy..."

"Pobre coitado."

Ginny voltou sua atenção para os pais de Draco. "Desculpem-me por isso."

"Não há o que desculpar, querida, eles só estavam tentando ajudar," Narcisa lhe garantiu, embora estivesse um pouco confusa.

"Umm... Esqueci de lhes avisar para não aceitaram nada, seja comida ou bebida, desses dois, eles têm o péssimo hábito de testar seus últimos produtos na família antes de colocá-los à venda," Ginny explicou.

"Oh, entendo- bem, ao menos você os impediu de fazer algum estrago," Narcisa respondeu, parecendo um pouco preocupada.

"As pegadinhas deles geralmente são inofensivas, mas podem ser humilhantes para a vítima, e eu não quero nada disso hoje," Ginny explicou, achando que devia deixar claro que as travessuras dos gêmeos não eram perigosas.

"Sr e Sra Malfoy, querem alguma bebida?" Charlie perguntou agradavelmente.

Narcisa olhou cheia de suspeitas para o professor de Hogwarts, sem muita certeza quanto a confiar ou não nele depois do que Ginny acabara de dizer sobre seus irmãos gêmeos.

"Ah, não é comigo que devem se preocupar, a menos que eu lhes ofereça mostrar alguma criatura mágica," Charlie piscou para Narcisa com um sorriso largo.

"Charlie, pare de provocar." Ginny o repreendeu levemente.

"Desculpa, mana, não pude me conter, falando nisso, os gêmeos estão mortificados por você não confiar neles," Charlie riu.

"E quando foi que eles me deram algum motivo para confiar neles?" Ginny retrucou ferozmente.

"Hey, calma- não enfeitice o mensageiro," Charlie recuou, as mãos erguidas diante de si.

Ginny suspirou pesadamente; ela sabia que estava sendo dura com seu irmão sem necessida, mas ela estava tão tensa que ela se sentia incapaz de se controlar. "Desculpa, não foi essa a minha intenção. Narcisa, Lúcio, o que vocês gostariam de beber? Garanto-lhes que o Charlie é perfeitamente confiável."

"Bem, neste caso, creio que a sua mãe mencionou uma garrafa de uísque de fogo- é Ogden's?"

"Claro- não há nenhum outro," Charlie sorriu para o bruxo.

"Se é assim, vou ficar com o uísque de fogo."

"Lúcio," Narcisa avisou.

"Ora, querida, uma dose não fará mal algum," Lúcio respondeu.

"Esta é festa de aniversário do seus netos," Narcisa lhe informou.

"Sei perfeitamente porque estamos... Aqui," Lúcio retrucou.

Charlie limpou a garganta, "Então, sra Malfoy, o que posso lhe oferecer?"

"Uma xícara de chá seria ótimo, obrigada," Narcisa respondeu afetadamente.

Charlie sorriu largamente para ela, mesmo achando que ela não estivesse muito feliz com ele por ter mencionado álcool. "Eu já volto."

Gui começara a ajudar com as bebidas assim que terminara de chamar as crianças. "O que vai ser para os Malfoy?"

"Uma xícara de chá e Uísque de Fogo," Charlie respondeu olhando para o casal.

"O que foi, cara?" Gui sussurrou.

"Sabe, eles são que nem a mamãe e o papai," Charlie disse baixinho, acenando com a cabeça na direção de Lúcio e Narcisa.

"Como assim?"

"Quando o Lúcio pediu o Uísque de Fogo, a Narcisa reagiu igual a mamãe, e então ele disse a ela, 'Ora, querida, uma dose não fará mal algum.' Isso é exatamente o que o papai diria."

Gui deu um risinho, "Isso sim é assustador- pensar que eles são pessoas normais."

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, as semelhanças _são_ assustadoras."

"Aqui, tome as bebidas deles e cuidado com essa xícara- é do melhor jogo de porcelana da mamãe."

Charlie voltou lentamente para a mesa, a fim de entregar as bebidas.

"Aqui está, um chá e um Uísque de Fogo," ele anunciou com um sorriso largo para Lúcio. Se Naricsa fosse como Molly, ele achava que Lúcio receberia uma bronca ainda maior quando voltassem para casa.

"Obrigada," Narcisa disse gentilmente.

Lúcio inclinou a cabeça na direção de Charlie.

Molly, Anya e Penélope haviam trazido pratos, garfos de sobremesa e duas facas grandes para a mesa, bem como dois grandes bolos de aniversário- um com cobertura roxa e o outro com cobertura azul. O bolo de Angel tinha pequenas rosas brancas de açúcar soletrando o seu nome e o de Drake tinha pomos de ouro em miniatura soletrando o seu nome; os dois tinham, claro, cinco velas ainda apagadas.

"Muito bem, sentem-se todos. Drake, Angel, venham para o meio- isso mesmo, na frente dos seus bolos," Molly instruiu. "Ginny, Draco, vocês vêm?"

"Estamos indo, mãe," Ginny respondeu enquanto se levantava.

Subitamente, Angel apareceu na ponta da mesa, "Avô, você também vem; se você ficar assim tão longe, não vai conseguir ver a gente apagar as velinhas."

"Bem, isso é inadmissível, não é mesmo?" Lúcio respondeu calorosamente para a garota. "Narcisa, vamos?"

Lúcio se levantou; oferecendo o braço para Narcisa, ele a ajudou a se levantar e colocou a mão dela em seu braço. Eles se aproximaram do centro da mesa e das crianças.

"Estamos prontos, agora?" Molly perguntou olhando para todos. "Bom, Harry, você pode acender as velas?"

"Umm... Acho que é o Draco quem faz isso agora," Harry respondeu, olhando diretamente para o bruxo loiro.

"Ah, sim, claro, perdão, Draco, querido- é você quem acende as velinhas," Molly enrubesceu.

Draco franziu a testa levemente, "Eu?"

"Sim, querido... É você quem acende as velinhas de aniversário dos seus filhos, é uma tradição familiar," Molly explicou.

"Claro," Draco sorriu enquanto sacava sua varinha e rapidamente acendia as dez velinhas.

"Lembrem-se de fazerem um pedido antes de soprarem as velinhas," Ginny lhes lembrou.

Um coro alto e desafinado de "Parabéns pra Você" foi iniciado em algum lugar do grupo de pessoas e os demais acompanharam. Quando a canção terminou, Drake e Angel se inclinaram e apagaram as suas velinhas. Ginny se adiantou e deu a cada um deles uma das facas grandes.

"Lembrem-se, cortem o bolo com cuidado, mas não cortem até o fim, senão o desejo não se realizará," Ginny lhes disse gentilmente.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam e sorriram antes de lentamente pressionarem as facas contra os bolos, mantendo as facas no lugar, eles sorriram largamente para a família. Todos aplaudiram e suas tias começaram a cortar os bolos para todos.

"Vamos, vocês dois, venham se sentar," Ginny disse enquanto os tirava do caminho de suas cunhadas.

"Mãe, os primeiros pedaços são nosso, né?" Drake perguntou cheio de urgência.

"Sim, querido, os primeiros pedaços são de vocês," Ginny confirmou. "Onde vocês querem se sentar?"

"Com você," Drake disse.

"Com o avô," Angel respondeu.

Ginny sorriu para eles, "Certo, então vamos para a ponta da mesa."

Deixando os gêmeos acomodados ao lado de seus avós, Ginny estava voltando para os bolos quando Fleur trouxe o primeiro pedaço de cada bolo para os gêmeos.

"Tive de trazê-los agora, antes que Fred e Jorge os comesse," Fleur disse com uma leve risadinha.

"Fleur, você devia estar descansando e não andando por aí, atrás de todo mundo," Ginny a censurou.

"Oh, bobagem, fico muito desconfortável se ficou muito tempo sentada; me faz bem andar por aí de vez em quando," Fleur desconsiderou a bronca de sua cunhada.

"Para quando é, querida?" Narcisa inquiriu polidamente.

"Deve nascer a qualquer dia, agora," Fleur respondeu alegremente.

Narcisa sorriu calorosamente, "É o seu primeiro bebê?"

Fleur riu, Ah não, este é o nosso quarto; já temos um menino e duas meninas."

Narcisa pareceu levemente chocada, "Céus, quantas crianças para cuidar."

"O Gui ajuda muito quando chega do trabalho e a família dele é fantástica- nós todos nos ajudamos," Fleur explicou graciosamente.

"Isso é ótimo, querida."

"Se vocês me permitem, preciso dar uma olhada na Eloise- ela tem só dois anos e ainda não é muito proficiente em se alimentar sozinha sem fazer muita sujeira," Fleur disse.

"Minha nossa, você tem muitos sobrinhos e sobrinhas, Ginevra," Narcisa declarou enquanto olhava o restante da mesa.

"Sim, e eles ainda estão chegando. Meus pais têm dezesseis netos; o bebê da Fleur pode nascer a qualquer dia e a Angelina também está grávida," Ginny disse a ela.

"Drake mencionou ter alguns primos novos no começo da semana," Narcisa disse levemente.

"Sim, Jorge e Katie tiveram gêmeas... E, só um momento, a Katie está ajudando com o bolo quando deveria estar sentada," Ginny respondeu enquanto se levantava e ia até onde Katie estava cortando os bolos.

Alguns minutos depois, Katie sentou-se na cadeira abandonada por Ginny, parecendo decididamente culpada.

"Ela te deu uma bronca?" Draco perguntou, jogando a cabeça na direção de Ginny.

Suspirando, Katie olhou para ele, exasperação faiscando em seus olhos. "É, eu juro que se mais alguém vier me dizer para ir com calma, vou enfeitiçá-los até o próximo domingo."

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e não conseguiu conter uma risadinha. "Família mandona, não?"

"Oh, com certeza, mas... Não há nenhuma família mais amorosa que eles em lugar algum," Katie disse com afeto.

"É, já percebi," Draco murmurou enquanto observava os irmãos Weasley interagindo entre si.

Molly foi até eles com uma pequena trouxa de cobertores nos braços, "Katie, a Pippa acordou; acho que ela está com fome."

"Juro que esta é a minha porquinha, tudo o que ela faz é comer," Katie exclamou bem humorada enquanto Molly lhe entregava o bebê.

Vendo apenas de relance o bebê, Narcisa sorriu sonhadoramente, "Ela é muito bonita; você tem muita sorte."

"Obrigada," Katie sorriu para a outra bruxa.

Lúcio assistiu em choque enquanto Katie começava a amamentar sua pequena filha bem onde ela estava, ainda conversando animadamente com Draco sobre a família Weasley sob a sua ótica. Tentar desviar o olhar da jovem mãe estava sendo mais difícil do que deveria.

Ginny trouxe quatro pedaços de bolo para eles, e Arthur apareceu para checar se estava tudo certo com suas bebidas, trazendo consigo um grande copo de água para Katie.

Colocando-o diante dela, Arthur disse, "Molly disse que você tem que tomar tudo, alguma coisa sobre a produção de leite."

"Obrigada, Arthur, diga a ela que vou tomar tudo," Katie respondeu.

"Ótimo. Alguém gostaria de mais alguma bebida?" Arthur olhou ao seu redor.

Lúcio olhou de esguelha para Narcisa antes de fazer seu pedido, "Talvez outra dose de Uísque de Fogo."

Narcisa girou em sua cadeira para encarar seu marido, "Lúcio!"

"Querida, você não quer um escândalo, quer?" Ele respondeu calmamente. "Você gostaria de outra xícara de chá?"

Narcisa se virou para Arthur, "Obrigada, sr. Weasley, outra xícara de chá seria ótimo."

"Esplêndido... Draco?" Arthur entoou.

"Vou te ajudar e pegar uma cerveja amanteigada enquanto isso," Draco declarou enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

"Tudo bem. Katie- outra xícara de chá, querida?"

"Sim, por favor," ela respondeu distraidamente, ainda ocupada com seu bebê.

Draco e Arthur foram até onde as bebidas estavam guardadas.

Arthur olhou para o loiro antes de comentar, "Tenho a impressão de que o seu pai vai ter que ouvir poucas e boas quando chegar em casa."

"É, minha mãe não está muito feliz com ele no momento," Draco respondeu sorrindo.

"Devo dar a ele o Uísque de Fogo?" Arthur perguntou hesitantemente.

"Isso é problema dele- ele sabe que ela não está feliz com o fato dele estar bebendo hoje, mas ainda assim pediu o Uísque," Draco lhe garantiu.

"Okay, eu só não queria piorar as coisas," Arthur lhe informou.

"Não se preocupe, ela já vai brigar com ele pela primeira dose, então ele pode muito tomar outra dose e fazer a bronca valer a pena," Draco riu.

No momento em que eles chegaram com as bebidas, Molly saiu da casa com outra pequena trouxa de cobertores para Katie.

"A Scarlett acabou de acordar, ela ainda não está agitada, mas achei melhor já trazê-la para cá," Molly informou.

"Obrigada, Molly, quando ela começar, a Pippa já vai ter terminado," Katie disse.

"Draco, você pode segurar a Scarlett para mim, ainda não terminei na cozinha," Molly disse enquanto estendia o bebê em sua direção.

Draco olhou para a trouxa de cobertores como se a trouxa fosse uma Acromântula, "Umm... Eu não acho que... Eu..."

"Eu adoraria segurá-la até a Katie estar pronta para ela," Narcisa interveio em prol de seu filho.

Molly foi até a outra mulher, "Ótimo, aqui está ela, é tão quietinha, quase nunca chora."

"Ela é tão linda," Narcisa exclamou, claramente encantada com a garotinha.

"Bem, devo voltar para a cozinha," Molly anunciou.

Draco assistiu enquanto sua mãe se atarantava com o bebê; ela estava fascinada com o bebê.

"Você sabe que eu gostaria de segurar os meus netos assim algum dia," Narcisa disse discretamente.

"Isso é uma insinuação, mãe?" Draco perguntou atrevidamente.

"Pense nisso como se fosse uma ordem, Draco," Narcisa respondeu em um tom sério, apesar de ter um sorriso caloroso no rosto.

"Uma ordem- e de quantos você gostaria?" Draco continuou atrevidamente.

"Pelo menos mais dois, e depois podemos negociar," Narcisa disse pensativamente.

Katie pôs Pippa no joelho, para que ela arrotasse, no exato momento em que os gêmeos terminavam seus pedaços de bolo.

"Papai, podemos abrir os nosso presentes agora?" Drake perguntou impaciente.

Draco não queria bagunçar os planos de Ginny, "Vocês vão ter que perguntar para a sua mãe."

Drake desceu da cadeira e correu até Ginny. "Mamãe, podemos abrir nossos presentes agora- por favor?"

Olhando ao seu redor, Ginny viu que quase todos haviam terminado de comer. "Tudo bem, vá buscar a Angel."

"Angel... Angel, a gente pode abrir os presentes," Drake berrou enquanto corria até sua irmã.

"A gente pode mesmo, a mamãe deixou?" Angel deu um gritinho excitado.

"Yep- vem," Drake disse enquanto agarrava a mão de sua irmã e começava a arrastá-la em direção à montanha de presentes.

Ginny foi até Draco, "Bem, você está pronto?"

"Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa?"

"Eles vão precisar de ajuda e eu achei que talvez fosse legal você e eu..." A voz de Ginny se extinguiu.

"Vamos ajudá-los, amor." Draco agarrou a mão de Ginny e eles foram até as crianças, que já haviam começado a rasgar alguns dos coloridos papéis de presente.

Lentamente, a maior parte da família se aproximou para ver as expressões de encanto iluminarem os rostos dos gêmeos enquanto eles descobriam o que estava escondido dentro do pacote.

Draco pegou um pacote comprido e o ofereceu. "Aqui, Drake, este é para você."

"De quem é, papai?"

"Meu."

Drake rasgou rapidamente o papel para revelar uma 'Lightning Bolt 5000'.

"Oh... Wow... Obrigado, papai, esse é o melhor presente que eu já ganhei."

"De nada, cara- mas você sabe que só poderá usá-la daqui a duas semanas e meia- depois de terminado o seu castigo," Draco explicou cuidadosamente.

"É, eu sei... Mas eu ganhei o que eu queria."

"Draco?" Ginny estivera observando cuidadosamente a interação entre pai e filho.

"Sim, Gin."

"Não era isso o que você ia dar para o Drake."

"Mudei de idéia," Draco respondeu com um muxoxo inocente.

"Por que eu acho que a sua intenção era dar uma vassoura desde o início?"

"Umm... Bem, eu..."

"Draco?"

"Sim, amor?"

"Nós _vamos_ discutir isso mais tarde," Ginny disse, sua voz cheia de veneno doce.

"Sim, querida."

"Mamãe... Olha o que o tio Harry me deu," Angel puxou urgentemente as vestes de Ginny.

"Oh, que lindo- um dragão, e na sua cor favorita."

"E ele cospe fogo de verdade... Olha," Angel apertou o dragão roxo e ele voou em círculos pelo jardim, cuspindo fogo ocasionalmente e então voltou para as mãos dela.

"Isso é ótimo, querida, o que mais você tem aí?"

"Umm... Acho que vou abrir o grandão agora. De quem é, mamãe?"

Ginny foi até uma grande caixa e leu a etiqueta, "É do papai."

"Sério?"

"Sério, você vai abri-lo?"

"Sim, agora mesmo," Angel exclamou enquanto se aproximava da caixa, que era tão alta quanto ela e um tanto comprida. Tirando cuidadosamente o papel de presente, ela revelou uma grande caixa branca com uma tampa. "Mamãe, olha..."

"Você precisa de ajuda?"

"Sim, por favor."

"Draco, você pode ajudar a Angel com o seu presente?" Ginny perguntou baixinho.

Draco foi até onde Angel brigava com a tampa da caixa, "Aqui, princesa, deixe-me te ajudar."

Levantando a tampa com facilidade, Draco deu um passo para trás enquanto Angel se erguia na ponta dos pés e tentava espiar o que havia dentro da caixa.

"Você quer que eu o tire da caixa?"

"Sim, por favor, papai."

Inclinando-se, Draco tirou o presente de dentro da caixa e o pôs no chão diante de sua filha ansiosa.

"Oh, papai, é um unicórnio."

"Faça carinho no focinho dele e veja o que acontece, Angel."

Ela se inclinou e correu a mão gentilmente pelo grande focinho do brinquedo, dando risinhos enquanto o unicórnio encantado sacudia a cabeça e trotava em círculos.

"Você gostou?" Draco perguntou.

Angel passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço," Ah, obrigada, papai! Eu amo meu unicórnio e eu amo você também."

"Eu te amo, Angel," Draco lhe disse enquanto a abraçava com força.

"Hey, nós estamos abrindo presentes aqui ou o quê?" Charlie perguntou ao aparecer.

"Eu estou," Drake anunciou fazendo uma careta para sua irmã.

"Ótimo, de quem é esse?" Charlie perguntou entusiasmado.

Drake deu de ombros, "Sei lá."

"Bem, vamos ler o cartão, então?" Charlie sugeriu gentilmente.

Drake arrancou o cartão da caixa e o entregou a seu tio, "Okay, o que diz aí?"

"Está escrito, _'Para o Drake, com amor, Avô'_."

"Posso abrir agora?" Drake perguntou impaciente.

"Vá em frente, cara."

Drake atacou a caixa, rasgando o papel que a revestia sem dó; dentro, ele encontrou um caldeirão, utensílios e ingredientes para o preparo de poções.

"Wow... Eu ganhei um caldeirão; papai, olha esses ingredientes," Drake disse excitadamente enquanto examinava o que ganhara.

"É, é mesmo muito legal, dá para fazer algumas poções com o que tem aí,"

Ginny olhou por cima do ombro de Drake com preocupação, "Umm... Draco, esses ingredientes, nenhum deles é..."

"Eu lhe garanto, Ginevra, não há nada perigoso no estoque de Drake- apenas alguns ingredientes básicos," Lúcio interveio calmamente.

"Tudo bem," Ginny respondeu com hesitação, fazendo uma anotação mental para se lembrar de pedir a Hermione que verificasse os ingredientes.

Drake olhou para os outros presentes ainda não abertos, "Posso abrir outro?"

"Claro- que tal esse?" Draco perguntou. "É do tio Harry."

Drake rasgou o papel rapidamente, revelando um uniforme completo do Chudley Cannons, bem como protetores para quadribol.

"Wow! Obrigado, tio Harry. Mamãe, posso colocar agora?"

"Por que você não termina de abrir os outros presentes e depois você coloca?" Ginny sugeriu levemente.

Draco olhou para o uniforme com desgosto e então para Harry, "Chudley Cannons? Você deu um uniforme do Cannons?"

"É, você disse que cuidaria da vassoura e que eu poderia comprar o uniforme- você não disse qual eu deveria comprar," Harry defendeu sua compra.

"O que tem de errado com o Cannons?" Rony exigiu.

Draco sorriu em desprezo para o par, "Por onde vocês preferem que eu comece?"

"Vá em frente, Draco..." Jorge começou.

"Diga tudo..." Fred continuou.

"O que tem de errado com..." Jorge deu um passo para a frente.

"O Cannons," Fred seguiu seu gêmeo.

Draco olhou cautelosamente ao seu redor, "Vocês obviamente torcem pelo Cannons?"

"O que foi que te deu essa idéia, cara?" Bill se manifestou.

Ginny se postou entre seus irmãos e Draco, "Certo, pessoal, circulando- agora."

"Aww- Gin, nós só estávamos nos divertindo um pouco," Bill reclamou.

"Sim, bem, vocês deviam estar assistindo enquanto sua sobrinha e seu sobrinho abrem os presentes," Ginny lembrou. "Não falando sobre quadribol."

"Mas,"

"Nada de 'mas' Rony."

"Mãe, olha o que o avô me deu," Angel chamou.

"O quê, princesa?"

"São roupas para andar a cavalo."

"É mesmo, olha que lindas. O que é essa foto?"

"É um cavalo, e tem alguma coisa escrita; você lê pra mim, mãe?"

Angel deu a fotografia para a mãe e esperou pacientemente enquanto Ginny examinava a imagem. Nela, estava um pequeno cavalo branco trotando em um cercado que parecia vagamente familiar.

Ginny leu a nota na foto em voz alta, "Querida Angelique, feliz aniversário. Com amor, avô."

Lúcio limpou levemente a garganta antes de se dirigir a Ginny e Angel. "Eu não poderia trazer o cavalo comigo- ele a espera nos estábulos da Mansão."

Angel parecia um pouco confusa. "Mãe?"

"Umm... Acho que o seu avô te comprou o cavalo na foto, querida," Ginny respondeu hesitante, olhando para Lúcio buscando uma confirmação e recebendo um assentir de cabeça quase imperceptível.

"Você comprou um cavalo só pra mim?" Angel guinchou enquanto se levantava.

"Sim- ele está na Mansão e você poderá montá-lo quando quiser."

"Oh... Avô, obrigada," Angel exclamou enquanto se atirava em Lúcio, tentando puxá-lo para um abraço.

"Não foi nada, Angelique- apenas espero que você goste do presente."

"Eu vou gostar, avô. Quando a gente pode andar a cavalo?"

"Talvez você possa vir para a Mansão alguma tarde e então podemos cavalgar."

"Oh, mamãe, posso ir essa semana?"

"Sim, depois nós combinamos."

Os gêmeos terminaram de abrir seus presentes e logo cada um tinha uma grande pilha de brinquedos novos, vestes e outros presentes extraordinários. Todas as crianças foram brincar longe da mesa onde os adultos, mais uma vez, se fizeram confortáveis.

"Acho que é hora de começar a limpar esses pratos," Molly anunciou enquanto se levantava, fazendo com que várias de suas noras também se levantassem.

"Molly, espere um pouco, sente-se e aproveite a tarde," Arthur lhe disse. "Meninas, sentem-se; os pratos ainda vão estar aí daqui a uma hora."

As mulheres se sentaram e retomaram suas conversas.

Harry limpou a garganta enquanto levanta, "Antes que todos sumam, posso ter a atenção de vocês por um minuto?"

A mesa ficou silenciosa e todos os olhares caíram sobre Harry.

"Eu... isso é, Mione e eu temos uma notícia," Harry começou.

Um ofegar alto e ansioso veio de Molly, o que fez com que Harry desse uma risadinha nervosa enquanto olhava para a mulher que considerava a melhor mãe postiça que alguém poderia ter.

"Umm..."

"Harry, não é assim tão difícil, fala de uma vez," Gui disse animadamente.

"A Hermione está grávida- eu vou ser pai!"

Em segundos, Molly e as outras mulheres Weasley bombardeavam Hermione com conselhos de um lado da mesa, enquanto no outro, os homens davam tapinhas nas costas de Harry, manifestando seus cumprimentos.

A única pessoa que estava ausente era Rony, o melhor amigo deles. Harry olhou por cima das cabeças no momento exato para ver Pansy correndo para a casa, com Rony em seus calcanhares- nenhum dos dois parecia feliz. Sem querer se intrometer em problemas particulares e sabendo que Rony mais tarde lhe narraria o drama com todos os detalhes, Harry voltou a prestar atenção nos outros homens.

"Potter," Draco estava diante de Harry, sua mão estendida, "Parabéns."

Apertando a mão de seu antigo adversário, Harry sorriu, "Obrigado, Malfoy."

**

* * *

**

Algum tempo depois, obviamente com pressa, Drake correu para a porta dos fundos da casa, parando quando Ginny o chamou.

"Drake, você não pode entrar. A tia Katie está tentando fazer as gêmeas dormirem."

Uma expressão dolorida cruzou o rosto de Drake, "Mas, mamãe, eu preciso fazer xixi."

"Tudo bem, mas não faça barulho."

"Sim, mamãe."

Drake entrou na casa e foi até o banheiro do andar de cima. Ao estender a mão para a maçaneta, ele ouviu alguns barulhos abafados vindo do pequeno banheiro. Suspirando em resignação, pôs-se a esperar a sua vez.

Os barulhos vindo do banheiro estavam ficando mais altos, e ele percebeu que havia duas pessoas ali dentro. A curiosidade venceu o garoto, que pressionou a orelha contra a porta para ouvir mais. Contorcendo o rosto em desgosto, ele reconheceu as vozes que vinham do outro lado da porta e percebeu rapidamente o que eles estavam fazendo para fazer tais barulhos.

Suspirando e balançando a cabeça em desgosto, Drake saiu da casa. Esgueirando-se pela lateral da casa, ele decidiu se aliviar no canteiro de flores, sabendo que o banheiro ficaria ocupado por um bom tempo.

"Drake o _que­ _você está fazendo?"

O garoto se virou para ver sua vovó de pé na esquina, as mãos nos quadris e obviamente nada feliz.

Indo em direção a ela, ele começou a explicar, "Eu tinha que fazer xixi."

"Drake, você deveria ter usado o banheiro lá dentro," Molly repreendeu enquanto o levava de volta para a festa.

"Mas tinha gente," Drake protestou.

"Bem, tenho certeza de que você poderia ter esperado até que quem estivesse usando o banheiro terminasse."

"Não podia, não- o tio Rony e a tia Pansy pareciam que iam demorar muito."

"O Rony e a Pansy estão juntos no banheiro?"

"Uh huh, eles estão transando," Drake anunciou displicentemente.

"Eles estão o quê?" Molly gritou. "Espere só até eu colocar as mãos nele- ele vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu."

Molly andou furiosamente até a casa, com todos olhando para ela.

"Drake, vem cá," Draco chamou seu filho.

"Sim, papai."

"O que está acontecendo?"

Drake rolou os olhos. "O tio Rony e a tia Pansy estão transando no banheiro."

Um ofego vindo de Narcisa silenciou quaisquer perguntas que Draco quisesse fazer.

Jorge se inclinou sobre a mesa com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto, "Shh... Eu adoro quando a mamãe grita com outra pessoa."

"Ronald Billius Weasley," a voz de Molly chegava ao jardim, vinda do andar de cima da casa. "Saia já daí."

"Haha... Isso é ótimo," Fred disse em meio à sua risada.

"Acho bom você ter um bom motivo para estar fazendo isso no meu banheiro," a voz de Molly veio até o jardim novamente.

Todos no jardim aguardaram, a respiração presa, tentando em vão ouvir a resposta de Rony.

"Você está me dizendo que o Drake está mentindo?" Molly berrou. "Ronald... Ronald, volte aqui. Ainda não acabei."

Dali a poucos segundos, a porta da cozinha foi escancarada e um Rony Weasley furioso olhava para o jardim. Encontrando seu alvo, ele imediatamente foi até Drake.

"Mas o que diabos está errado com você? Por que raios você foi dizer para a mamãe que nós estávamos transando?" Rony gritou para o garoto.

Draco se levantou e se colocou entre seu filho e o ruivo furioso. "Em vez de gritar com o _meu_ filho, talvez fosse melhor você aprender a controlar esses desejos, Weasley," ele rosnou através de dentes cerrados.

"Nós não estávamos fazendo nada," Rony berrou em retaliação.

Draco sorriu cheio de escárnio e forçou-se a continuar calmo, "Não foi o que o Drake ouviu."

"O que o Drake ouviu foi a Pansy chorando," Rony declarou impaciente.

"Claro, Weasley- e por que a Pansy estaria chorando- ela quebrou uma unha?" Draco zombou.

"Ela está chateada, só isso," Rony murmurou, a raiva em sua voz dissipada.

Draco ficou curioso; Pansy era uma de suas amigas mais antigas e se ela estava chateada com alguma coisa, ele queria saber. "Por que ela está chateada?" Ele exigiu.

"Porque sim, só isso," Rony respondeu correndo uma mão pelo cabelo.

"Weasley, pode contar agora- por que a Pansy está chorando?" A voz de Draco estava grave e séria.

"Ela... Ah, merda. Ela está grávida, está bem? Feliz agora? Todo mundo pode ficar sabendo," Rony cuspiu as palavras.

Com exceção de alguns ofegos, nenhum outro som se fazia ouvir- a declaração pairava no ar como uma nuvem negra.

"Ela precisa de..." Draco começou.

"Não- nada que venha de você." Rony rosnou antes de virar e voltar a entrar na casa.

Lentamente, as conversas recomeçaram entre os membros da família; claro, havia apenas um tópico- Rony e Pansy.

Harry foi até Draco e pôs uma mão em seu ombro. "Deixe ele resolver isso."

"Se ela precisar de algo, eu só quero..."

"É, eu sei, mas o Rony precisa lidar com isso sozinho."

"Eu entendo, mas se ele fizer qualquer coisa..."

"Ele não vai fazer nada com a Pansy- ele a ama e vai fazer a coisa certa em algum momento. Ele está em choque agora; um bebê não estava nos planos. Você, principalmente, devia entender isso."

Draco correu uma mão pelo cabelo, "É, isso eu entendo. Eu só estou preocupado com a Pansy."

"O Rony vai cuidar dela e a Molly está lá dentro agora- ela não vai deixar que nada aconteça com a Pansy."

"Suponho que não."

"Não há nada para supor; a Molly ama a Pansy e o fato de ela estar grávida de mais um neto para ela só vai fazer aumentar esse amor- você viu como essa família reage com a notícia de que há um bebê a caminho. Não há nada com o que se preocupar."

"É... É, você tem razão."

Harry deu um grande sorriso, "Eu sei. Venha, vamos sentar e deixar as coisas acontecerem."

Sentando-se à ponta da mesa, Draco olhou curiosamente para Harry. "Você acha que vai haver mais... Drama essa tarde?"

"Vai acontecer mais alguma coisa, só não sei o quê."

"Draco, há algo que eu possa fazer? Talvez eu possa falar com a Pansy," Narcisa sugeriu, uma leve preocupação em seu tom de voz.

"Não, mãe, eu acho melhor você ficar fora disso, e, pelo amor de Merlin, não mencione nada disso para os Parkinson- deixe a Pansy contar a eles," Draco respondeu forçosamente. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem que sua mãe tinha uma atração por fofocas e, agora, evidentemente, ela tomara conhecimento de notícias um tanto importantes sobre a filha de uma de suas amigas mais próximas.

Narcisa pareceu afrontada, "Eu jamais faria isso."

"Mãe, se eu achasse isso, não teria dito nada," Draco respondeu arrogantemente.

Enquanto Lúcio se inclinava para a frente em sua cadeira, seus olhos adquiriram um tom cinza chumbo, "Draco."

Suspirando pesadamente, Draco olhou para Lúcio. "Pai, você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que, se pudesse, a mãe estaria nesse exato momento na rede de Flú divulgando essa _notícia _para suas amigas."

Sorrindo graças à honestidade atrevida de seu filho, Lúcio só podia concordar com um aceno de cabeça.

Draco tomou um grande gole de sua cerveja amanteigada e estava contemplando o último comentário de Harry quando a porta dos fundos se abriu. Rony deu dois passos para fora da casa, parou, olhou ao seu redor, vendo todos os olhos fixos nele, foi calmamente até a mesa, pegou duas garrafas e prontamente saiu do jardim e foi para o campo.

No mesmo instante em que a forma de Rony desaparecia, Ginny entrou rapidamente na casa antes de voltar para o jardim e ir até Draco.

Draco sorriu para ela e passou um braço por sua cintura.

"Hey, amor."

Ginny lhe deu um pequeno sorriso de volta, "Só entrei para ver a Pansy."

"E?"

"Ela quer o Rony."

"Oh?"

"Eu estava pensando se você não poderia ir falar com ele; talvez convencê-lo a voltar para a casa."

"Eu?" Draco se perguntou brevemente se ela tinha enlouquecido temporariamente; em sua opinião, ele era a pior pessoa para ir conversar com o irmão dela.

"Sim."

"Não seria melhor se o Potter ou um de seus irmãos fosse?"

"Eu acho que você teria mais sucesso em trazê-lo de volta."

Franzindo a testa comicamente, ele perguntou, "Você pode explicar como chegou a essa conclusão?"

"Você e o Rony não se gostam."

"Concordo plenamente."

"Bem, ele não esperaria que você para respeitass a necessidade dele de ficar sozinho agora,"

"Não entendi." _Ela enlouqueceu_, ele acrescentou mentalmente.

"Percebeu que ninguém foi atrás dele?"

"Sim."

"Isso é porque o Rony sempre precisa de um tempo para se acalmar, controlar o temperamento dele antes de continuar," Ginny explicou lentamente.

"Bem, não seria melhor deixá-lo sozinho até ele se controlar?"

"A Pansy precisa dele agora. Por favor, amor, vá lá e veja se ele vai voltar para a casa," Ginny implorou.

"Eu não acredito nisso- tudo bem, eu vou, mas juro que se ele der a entender que vai pegar a varinha..."

"Obrigada, vou lhe recompensar depois- prometo."

"É, é bom acreditar nisso, bruxa."

Indo até a mesa, Draco agarrou duas cervejas amanteigadas e foi na mesma direção que vira Rony tomar dez minutos antes.

Não demorou para que Draco avistasse o bruxo ruivo sentado diante de um riacho e fosse até ele em silêncio.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha para o homem apático, Draco percebeu que ele parecia estar tentando afogar suas mágoas em suco de abóbora, "Posso sentar?"

"Faz o que você quiser," Rony rosnou sem olhar para ele.

"Então, eu não entendi," Draco começou em tom leve.

"Não entendeu o quê, Malfoy?"

"Por que a Pansy ficaria chateada por estar grávida?"

Rony se virou para Draco, confusão estampada no rosto, "Quê?"

"Bem, a sua família adora bebês, então por que a chateação?"

"Nós não somos casados, todos os outros são," Rony respondeu secamente.

"Gin e eu não somos."

"É, mas isso é diferente. Você não estava aqui."

"Bom, mas isso é pior ainda."

"Talvez... Eu não sei- tudo o que sei é que a Pansy está chateada. Ela não acha que pode comemorar como a Hermione."

"Por que não? Ela vai ter um bebê, o seu bebê; ela merece comemorar- é algo importante."

"É, eu sei, mas não é assim que ela se sente."  
"Bem, case com ela," Draco sugeriu.

"Eu quero, mas não é assim tão fácil."

"Por que não, diabos?"

"Sr Parkinson," Rony resmungou.

"Ele não gosta de você?" Draco tentou conter o sorriso que ameçaava surgir.

"Ele acha que eu sou uma fase que ela vai superar," ele respondeu monotonamente.

Draco teve de sufocar uma risadinha, "Bem, você sabe que eu conheço os Parkinson quase a vida toda- posso dizer uma ou duas coisas a seu favor."

"Por que você faria isso?"

"Você é irmão da Gin e nós vamos fazer parte da mesma família um dia."

"Quê? Você acabou de dizer que você e a Ginny não são casados."

"Ainda não."

"Malfoy..."

"Weasley, eu tenho toda intenção de casar com a sua irmã, então sugiro que você se acostume com a idéia," Draco respondeu atrevidamente.

"Por que você quer se casar com ela?"

"Eu a amo."

"Por isso?"

"Basicamente, os gêmeos são um bônus, mas eu não me casaria só por causa deles; eu amo a sua irmã e pretendo fazer dela minha esposa- é só uma questão de tempo."

"Ela sabe disso?"

"Não, e eu apreciaria muito se você não dissesse nada até que eu a peça em casamento."

"E quando vai ser isso?"

"Ainda não sei, quando achar que for a hora certa- eu já encomendei a aliança, então acho que será em breve."

"Você sabe que vai ter que pedir permissão para o meu pai."

"É, para isso, eu não estou nem um pouco ansioso, parece estúpido, eu sei, mas..."

"Eu entendo..."

"Então, você vai voltar para a casa?"

"Quem te mandou?"

"A Gin."

"Imaginei."

"Bem você sabe o que ela vai fazer comigo se eu voltar sem você."

"Mmm. Estou tentado a ficar aqui só para ver você sofrer."

"Weasley, a Gin me mandou vir aqui falar com você porque a Pansy quer você."

"Sério?"

"É- não consigo entender por quê, mas ela quer," Sua voz estava cheia de sarcasmo.

"Tudo bem, acho que é melhor voltar para ela, então."

"Ótimo... Vamos."

Draco se levantou, esperou que Rony se levantasse, e eles voltaram juntos para a casa, em silêncio. Separando-se ao alcançarem o jardim, Rony foi para dentro e Draco foi até Ginny, que se sentara ao lado dos pais dele.

"Você conseguiu que ele voltasse, obrigada," Ginny lhe sorriu calorosamente.

"É, nós conversamos," Draco respondeu em tom cansado enquanto se sentava ao lado dela.

"Eu sou muito grata por isso."

"Eu sei; só espero que ele não estrague tudo com a Pansy."

"Ele não vai fazer isso. Eu o conheço e, mesmo que ele tropece no começo, no fim, ele fará tudo certo."

Molly saiu da casa aparentando preocupação. Ela foi até onde Ginny e Draco estavam.

"Draco, obrigada por conversar com o Rony; ele pode ser muito teimoso quando quer e... Bem, ele não muito fácil de ser convencido, mas a Pansy parece estar muito chateada e precisa dele," Molly disse.

"Não foi nada, sra Weasley."

A conversa deles foi interrompida quando Rony e Pansy apareceram na porta. Rony parecia estar conversando baixinho com Pansy, que parecia não querer sair da casa. Quando todos os olhos caíram sobre eles, Pansy relutantemente saiu, pendurando-se desesperadamente no braço de Rony enquanto ele a conduzia até a mesa.

Rony limpou a garganta e disse claramente, "Gostaria de ter a atenção de todos por um minuto."

O único barulho que podia ser ouvido vinha das crianças que brincavam no fundo do jardim.

"Umm... Eu queria fazer isso adequadamente então..."

"Não é tão difícil, Rony, desembucha logo," Harry disse da outra ponta da mesa, um sorriso jocoso no rosto. Ele não pôde resistir à vontade de interromper como Gui fizera durante o seu anúncio.

"Harry," Hermione ralhou com ele. "Continue, Rony."

"Bem... Eu... Isso é, Pansy e eu vamos ter um bebê."

"Mais um bebê... Ah, céus, nós somos abençoados," Molly exclamou enquanto lágrimas marejavam seus olhos. "Oh, Pansy, obrigada, é por isso que você estava chateada?"

Pansy assentiu, "Eu achei que vocês não fossem ficar felizes porque não somos casados."

"Bobagem, um bebê deve ser celebrado; é claro que seria melhor se vocês fossem casados..." Molly se interrompeu, dando um olhar severo para Rony.

"Mãe, eu e a Pansy vamos decidir quando for hora de discutir sobre isso," Rony respondeu cautelosamente.

"Tudo bem, eu só achei que... Bem, com um bebê a caminho vocês fossem considerar a possibilidade de se casarem."

"Mãe- tenho certeza de que nós vamos considerar essa possibilidade, mas não queremos a opinião de mais ninguém; nós vamos fazer o que é certo para nós e para o bebê."

"É claro, querido, venha cá," Molly disse enquanto puxava seu filho mais novo para um abraço apertado. "Eu estou tão feliz."

"Que bom, mãe; você merece," Rony sussurrou no ouvido de sua mãe enquanto o resto da família engolfava ele e Pansy com desejos de sucesso e conselhos.

**

* * *

**

Já estava tarde quando Draco e Ginny finalmente colocaram os gêmeos para dormir; eles tinham estado agitados a noite toda e se mostraram mais que difíceis para serem acalmados.

Angel insistira em ficar com a foto de seu cavalo a noite toda e ela agora estava em seu criado mudo, para que Angel pudesse olhá-la enquanto dormia. Draco se vira forçado a rosnar para ela quando ela teimara que queria dormir com todos os seus brinquedos novos, o que causara uma fonte de lágrimas da menina. Em uma tentativa de acalmar sua filha, Draco passara muito tempo posicionando todos os presentes que ela recebera segundo o gosto dela.

Drake fora mais fácil de colocar para dormir. Exausto de tanto correr com seus primos, o pequeno bruxo mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos enquanto se enfiava debaixo das cobertas. Ele adormecera antes que seus pais pudessem lhe dar um beijo de boa noite.

Draco e Ginny se deixaram cair no sofá da sala de estar. Draco pôs as costas contra o braço do móvel, os braços ao redor de Ginny e a puxou contra seu peito. Ambos estavam agradavelmente cansados.

"Você se divertiu hoje?" Ginny perguntou.

"Mmm... Sim, foi ótimo. A expressão das crianças quando abriram os presentes foi sensacional."

"Estou feliz por você ter vindo," Ginny disse baixinho.

"Eu também," Draco sussurrou.

Algo molhado caiu na mão de Draco e ele se inclinou para a frente, tentando olhar para o rosto dela.

"Gin, o que foi?"

"Desculpa... Eu só- você perdeu tanta coisa e tudo por culpa minha."

"Shh... Eu estou aqui agora, e é isso o que importa. Achei que já tivéssemos resolvido isso."

"Eu estou sendo sentimental, eu sei, mas não consigo evitar."

"Está tudo bem- vire-se e venha cá."

Ginny se virou, erguendo-se até que seus rostos ficassem nivelados.

Draco correu amorosamente as mãos pelo rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas que haviam corrido por suas bochechas. "Eu te amo," ele sussurrou.

"Eu também te amo, Draco."

Puxando-a gentilmente para si, Draco beijou várias vezes o rosto dela antes de reclamar delicadamente os lábios dela enquanto os braços dela envolviam seu pescoço e seus dedos brincavam com seu cabelo.


	39. Angel Conta Um Segredo

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora: **HunterChild

**Disclaimer:** tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português

**N/T**

Finalmente, mais um capítulo...

Infelizmente, não posso prometer nada quanto ao próximo capítulo, mas não se preocupem, não tenho a menor intenção de abandonar essa fic.

HunterChild

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRINTA E NOVE**

**ANGEL CONTA UM SEGREDO**

Naquela manhã, Draco chegou à Toca bem antes do desjejum; Ginny lhe contatara via Flú antes mesmo de ele ter acordado e insistiu que eles deviam conversar antes de ele ir para o trabalho. Tendo concordado em ir para a Toca depois de se vestir, foi só quando ele estava voltando, ainda sonolento, para seus aposentos, que percebeu que havia esquecido de perguntar o que era tão importante que ela precisava vê-lo imediatamente. Ao entrar na cozinha, ele a viu sentada à mesa de jantar, esperando por ele- ainda de roupão, cabelo desgrenhado e, o mais preocupante, ao menos para Draco, era que sua expressão não era nada indulgente.

"Dia, amor," Draco disse alegremente enquanto ia até ela, esperando que ela só estivesse cansada e que sua expressão não tivesse nada a ver com seu humor.

"Bom dia," Ginny respondeu categoricamente.

Tentando ignorar o tom dela, ele se sentou ao lado dela e se inclinou para beijá-la delicadamente; ela respondeu brevemente antes de se afastar.

"Draco?"

"Sim, Gin?" Ele respondeu, ainda tentando se manter otimista.

"Precisamos conversar."

"Sobre?" _Ah, céus, acho que estou encrencado, mas o que foi que eu fiz?_, ele pensou.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e lhe deu um olhar que definitivamente significava 'você deveria saber'. "O presente de aniversário do Drake."

"Oh." Draco fez uma careta internamente. Ginny lhe havia prometido que eles conversariam sobre o presente que ele dera e parecia que ela tinha falado sério.

"Você me disse que ia dar equipamentos de Quadribol para o Drake."

"E eu dei," Draco respondeu uniformemente.

"Não, você deu uma vassoura de corrida," Ginny respondeu em voz contida.

"Isso é equipamento para Quadribol," Draco respondeu.

"Não, não é."

"Gin, não dá para jogar Quadribol sem uma boa vassoura."

"Draco, ele só tem cinco anos... Ele não precisa de uma vassoura de corrida," a voz de Ginny estava adquirindo um tom ligeiramente frenético.

"Mas ele pode aprender na melhor existente."

"Ele pode se matar!" Ginny gritou agudamente.

"Ele não vai- ele tem um talento nato, ele é bom."

"Ele é um bebê."

"O Drake não é um bebê; ele já é um voador habilidoso e eu tenho certeza de que ele vai se adaptar tranqüilamente a essa vassoura," ele respondeu com firmeza.

"Draco, ele é o meu bebê! Eu não o quero naquela vassoura."

"Gin, não é como se ele fosse voar sozinho, eu vou estar com ele todas as vezes."

"Não é essa a questão! Você sabia que eu não queria que ele já tivesse uma vassoura, mas ainda assim você deu uma a ele... Depois do que aconteceu com a Angel... Eu não conseguiria suportar se..." Ginny irrompeu em soluços, colocando as mãos no rosto, incapaz de continuar.

Draco se inclinou para a frente e passou os braços protetoramente ao redor dela. "Hey... Hey, Gin, calma, eu prometo que nada vai acontecer ao Drake."

A cabeça de Ginny se acomodou em seu peito e ela continuar a chorar ferozmente.

"Gin, vamos... Você não é assim. Qual é o problema?"

Quando ela não respondeu de imediato, ele a abraçou com força e fez os sons calmantes adequados, mas sua mente estava zumbindo com todas as possibilidades do que poderia estar errado com ela.

Depois de minutos de soluços angustiantes, ela se afastou e limpou o rosto. "Desculpa... Eu não sei o que me deu."

"Gin, o que foi, amor? Por que você está tão nervosa? Tudo isso não é por causa de uma vassoura."

"Eu sinceramente não sei... Acho que vou ficar doente," Ginny respondeu baixinho.

"Você deve ter alguma suspeita."

"Não, eu não sei mesmo... Eu não fico assim desde..." Compreensão caiu sobre ela como um balde de água gelada.

Draco franziu a testa, preocupado, "Desde quando?"

Engolindo com força, Ginny respondeu rapidamente, "Não importa."

"Gin?"

"Eu estou bem...Sério, o Drake pode ficar com a vassoura desde que você voe com ele," Ginny respondeu forçando um sorriso.

"Amor, você ficou pálida... O que foi?"

"Nada, absolutamente nada... Eu disse, eu estou sendo boba," Ginny tentou rir, mas, mesmo para seus ouvidos, a risada pareceu vazia.

**

* * *

**

Com o tempo começando a esquentar em meados de abril e com o castigo de Drake concluído naquele mesmo dia, Draco se certificou de que Ginny concordaria em passar o fim de semana com ele na Mansão. Ele estivera ávido por levar Drake para voar em sua vassoura nova, mas, surpreendentemente, se recusara em suspender o castigo, apesar dos pedidos constantes de seu filho.

Quando Draco aparatou no saguão da Mansão no fim da tarde de sexta-feira, ele foi imediatamente saudado por gritos de alegria vindo do andar de cima.

"Papai, você chegou," Angel guinchou enquanto descia as escadas o mais rápido que podia.

"Papai, papai, eu trouxe a minha vassoura... A gente pode ir voar agora?" Drake berrou logo atrás de sua irmã.

"Whoa... Calma, vocês dois, posso pelo menos tirar a minha capa?"

Angel fez beicinho, "Só depois de me dar um abraço."

"Isso eu posso fazer antes de tirar a minha capa, venha cá, princesa."

Pegando sua filha no colo, ele a abraçou apertado enquanto ela passava os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e dava um beijo em sua bochecha.

Suspirando levemente, Draco murmurou, "Com isso, eu posso me acostumar."

"Quê, papai?" Angel perguntou, levantando a cabeça de seu ombro.

"Eu poderia me acostumar com vocês aqui para me receber todo dia depois do trabalho."

Angel deu uma risadinha enquanto enterrava o rosto em seu ombro mais uma vez.

"Oi, você teve um bom dia?" Ginny disse do pé da escada.

"Eu não vi você descer," Draco respondeu, colocando Angel no chão. " E eu tive um cheio, obrigado por perguntar, amor."

"Eu estava esperando que você chegasse mais cedo," Ginny lhe disse em uma voz levemente amuada enquanto ele ia em sua direção.

Tomando-a em seus braços, Draco deu um beijo rápido em sua testa. "Desculpa, fiquei preso em uma reunião."

Um forte puxão em sua capa desviou momentaneamente a atenção de Draco.

"Papai, você pode, _por favor_, tirar a sua capa para a gente ir voar?" Drake perguntou impaciente.

Olhando seu filho cuidadosamente, Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você já não está vestido para o jantar?"

Drake suspirou pesadamente, "A avó disse que a gente tinha que colocar..."

Draco interrompeu seu filho, sabendo muito bem qual era a opinião dele sobre vestes formais. "Certo, bem, parece que nós só poderemos voar amanhã, cara."

"Eu podia colocar a minha roupa de Quadribol," Drake sugeriu esperançoso.

"E o que você acha que a sua avó teria a dizer sobre isso?" Draco perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

"Ela não ia ligar," Drake respondeu sinceramente.

Sorrindo para seu filho, Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e esperou que seu filho retificasse sua resposta.

"A avó ia ficar muito brava," Drake resmungou desanimado.

Draco se curvou, colocou as mãos nos ombros de Drake e o olhou nos olhos, "Portanto, nós vamos sair para voar amanhã de manhã, logo depois do desjejum."

Suspirando desapontado, Drake respondeu, "Tá."

"Hey, eu quero ir voar tanto quanto você."

"Sério? Mas você pode ir voar a hora que você quiser."

"É, eu posso, mas eu não posso ir voar com _você_ sempre que eu quero, posso?"

Drake respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Então vocês estavam indo jantar?" Draco perguntou.

"Sim, eu achei que você não fosse chegar a tempo," Ginny disse sombriamente.

"Ora, por que jantar com os meus pais teria sido tão ruim sem a minha presença?"

"Não foi isso que eu disse, é que eu... Senti a sua falta, só isso."

"Isso é bom de ouvir. Vamos, então?" Draco ofereceu seu braço para ela.

Ginny aceitou o braço de Draco e respondeu, "Sim, acho que seria bom, antes que sua mãe mande uma equipe de buscas."

Draco e Ginny andaram juntos até a sala de jantar com as crianças à frente. Lúcio e Narcisa já estavam sentados quando eles entraram, Lúcio se levantou e ajudou Angel a se sentar ao lado de Narcisa, enquanto Draco puxava a cadeira para Ginny.

"Querido, não achei que já estivesse em casa," Narcisa sorriu para seu filho.

"Acabei de chegar, mãe, uma reunião me atrasou."

"E... O resultado, Draco?" Lúcio indagou quase casualmente.

Draco sorriu para seu pai, "É claro que conseguimos o que queríamos."

"Ótimo," Lúcio disse em tom arrastado.

"Achei que você fosse gostar," Draco respondeu.

"Chega de falar sobre negócios, isso é um jantar de família," Narcisa censurou.

"Minhas desculpas, mãe."

"Absolutamente," Lúcio entoou.

Satisfeita por ter silenciado a conversa sobre trabalho, Narcisa voltou sua atenção para Ginny. "Ginevra, como está a sua cunhada?"

"Umm... Qual delas? Eu tenho seis."

"É claro, perdoe-me, querida, creio que o nome dela é... Fleur? Ela estava no fim de sua gravidez."

"Sim, era a Fleur. Ela deu à luz um menino saudável, Henri, na manhã de quarta-feira."

"Que bom, transmita as nossas congratulações para o seu irmão."

"Pode deixar, obrigada."

"E o seu irmão Rony... Ele já fez o pedido?"

"Sim, ele e a Pansy são oficialmente noivos, muito para o gosto de minha mãe... Um bebê e um casamento, ela acha que todos os seus Natais vieram de uma só vez."

"O seu irmão pediu adequadamente a mão da srta Parkinson?" Lúcio perguntou ceticamente.

Ginny se voltou para a cabeceira da mesa. "Se você está perguntando se ele pediu a bênção do sr Parkinson, então sim."

"E ele sobreviveu?" Lúcio inquiriu em tom desdenhoso.

Ignorando seu tom, Ginny respondeu em tom leve, "Por pouco, se bem que eu achei que ele fosse ter um colapso nervoso antes mesmo de sair da Toca."

"Mmm... Muito me surpreende que Alfred Parkinson não lhe tenha apontado a varinha," Lúcio murmurou alto o suficiente para ser ouvido.

"Eu troquei umas palavrinhas com o sr Parkinson antes que o Rony o visitasse para garantir que desse tudo certo," Draco admitiu resolutamente.

"Entendi," Lúcio disse em tom arrastado.

"Você desaprova, pai?"

"Não inteiramente, afinal, a garota está grávida," Lúcio disse displicentemente.

Draco sorriu, "Ótimo, não que a sua opinião tivesse importado."

"O pedido foi feito de forma romântica?" Narcisa insistiu, um sorriso ansioso em seu rosto.

"Bem..."

"Ah, nossa, Drake, você está derrubando em suas vestes," Narcisa disse exasperadamente enquanto pegava seu guardanapo e começava a limpar a comida das roupas de seu neto.

"Bem, se elas ficarem sujas, eu não vou ter que vestir elas de novo," Drake deu um grande sorriso para Narcisa.

Com um sorriso convencido, Narcisa pegou sua varinha e sussurrou, "_Scourgify._"

A expressão de Drake se desfez quando ele examinou suas vestes limpas.

"E agora elas estão limpas," Narcisa lhe disse com um sorriso convencido. "Perdão, Ginevra, continue."

Dando um sorriso largo para Narcisa, ela continuou, "O Rony fez o pedido na sala de estar da Toca, acho que ele considerou isso romântico, mas com o Drake marchando pela sala quando ela disse sim, acho que a Pansy não achou tão romântico."

"Oh céus... Bem, não há nada que possa ser feito agora," o tom de Narcisa estava cheio de desapontamento, mas se era por Pansy ou porque não havia uma história romântica a ser contada, Ginny não soube dizer.

"Eles estavam se agarrando, eles estão sempre se agarrando," Drake disse desgostoso, enrugando o nariz.

"Drake, isso não se fala à mesa," Lúcio rosnou.

Com uma expressão inocente, Drake ergueu apenas os olhos para Lúcio, "Desculpa, avô."

Lúcio inclinou levemente a cabeça em reconhecimento e voltou a comer.

Depois da sobremesa, a família se retirou para a sala de estar para o restante da noite. Não demorou para que Ginny anunciasse que era hora dos gêmeos irem dormir. As crianças reclamaram profusamente enquanto eram levadas para a cama pelos pais. Quando Draco e Ginny voltaram para a sala de estar, os Malfoy mais velhos se retiraram para a noite, deixando o jovem casal a sós.

Fazendo-se confortáveis em um sofá diante do fogo, Draco e Ginny permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, observando as chamas dançando na lareira. Draco tinha as costas contra o braço do sofá, e Ginny colocara as costas contra o peito dele, que colocara as mãos sobre o estômago dela.

"Gin?"

"Mmm?"

"Onde você colocou as suas malas?"

"Como?"

"Onde você colocou as suas malas- as que você trouxe com você essa tarde?"

"O elfo as colocou na suíte que ocupei da última vez."

"Oh."

"Algum problema?"

"Eu só achei que talvez você quisesse ficar comigo."

"Eu pensei nisso."

"E?"

"Bem, você não perguntou se eu queria."

"Achei que eu não precisasse."

Ginny sorriu em desdém jocoso, "E como eu ia saber se você queria que eu ficasse nos seus aposentos? Eu nunca estudei Legilimência, você sabe."

"Você não estudou? Bem, nesse caso, srta Weasley, você gostaria de se juntar a mim nos meus aposentos pela duração da sua estadia aqui na Mansão?" Draco perguntou em um tom formal e atrevido.

Rindo levemente, Ginny perguntou, "Com que propósito, sr Malfoy?"

"Fazer amor toda noite," Draco rosnou em sua orelha antes de mordiscá-la levemente.

"Sr. Malfoy, como eu poderia recusar?"

"Você não pode," Draco disse em tom convencido enquanto deixava um rastro de beijos em seu pescoço.

Enquanto a boca de Draco vagava por seu corpo, suas mãos começaram a percorrer seu corpo, envolvendo seus seios, ele provocou seus mamilos por cima de suas vestes. Ginny se inclinou contra o peito dele, gemendo baixinho com a atenção que recebia, podia sentir o desejo dele crescer, não só por causa da urgência cada vez maior dele, mas também por causa de algo que a cutucava firmemente nas costas, que não deixavam nenhuma dúvida sobre o que ele queria.

"Você gosta disso, amor," ele murmurou contra sua orelha.

"Mmm..."

Ginny virou a cabeça enquanto Draco se inclinava para capturar sua boca em um beijo devastador. Imediatamente pedindo permissão para explorar mais, ela abriu os lábios, convidando a língua dele a se roçar sensualmente contra a sua. Uma das mãos dele abandonou o seio que acariciava, e foi para suas coxas, onde juntou o tecido de suas vestes.

"Draco?" A voz de Lúcio se fez ouvir.

Ginny imediatamente se afastou, puxando a saia para baixo; seu rosto tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo. Ela descobriu que não conseguia olhar para a porta, de onde viera a voz de Lúcio.

"Pai," Draco grunhiu, exasperação evidente em sua voz.

Lúcio, limpando a garganta, continuou, "A sua mãe está curiosa para saber se você se lembrou de ativar os alarmes dos quartos das crianças."

Virando-se para encarar seu pai, Draco respondeu, "Você pode dizer a ela que eu me lembrei de ativá-los."

"Bom... Em que aposentos eles vão disparar?"

"Nos meus," Draco respondeu entre dentes.

"Esplêndido."

"Boa noite, pai."

Lúcio sorriu enquanto iniciava sua retirada do aposento. Pausando na porta, ele se virou para encarar seu filho uma vez mais, "Draco, se me permite a sugestão... Quartos são mais apropriados para essas atividades."

Draco deu um olhar gélido para as costas de seu pai enquanto ele deixava o aposento. Voltando sua atenção para uma Ginny mortificada, ele tentou acolhê-la novamente em seus braços, mas ela permaneceu rígida, sem querer ceder aos seus puxões gentis.

"Hey... Vem cá," Draco entoou gentilmente.

"Por que toda a vez que começamos alguma coisa somos interrompidos?"

"Não é toda vez, Gin, vem cá, amor."

"Draco, nós não podemos continuar aqui. Seu pai sabe o que estamos fazendo, ou o que estamos prestes a fazer."

"E, sabendo disso, ele não vai voltar," Draco tentou garantir a ela.

"Não tenho tanta certeza disso... Acho que ele gosta de me deixar envergonhada. E se ele contar para a sua mãe?"

"Ele não vai contar. Você quer subir?"

"Bem..." Ginny parou para suprimir um bocejo.

"Hey, você está cansada, nós vamos subir," Draco lhe disse firmemente.

"Eu estou um pouco cansada," ela admitiu.

Draco a ajudou a se levantar e então se levantou. Passando um braço pelos ombros dela, ele a guiou para fora do aposento e escada acima para os aposentos dele.

"Vou pedir a um elfo doméstico para trazer as suas coisas para cá."

"Está tudo bem, eu só preciso de uma escova de dentes."

"Eu tenho uma reserva que você pode usar."

"Obrigada, eu uso o banheiro primeiro," Ginny disse a última parte em tom agudo enquanto se desviava de seu braço e corria para o banheiro, batendo a porta atrás dela.

Rindo, Draco cedeu imediatamente, dizendo, "É, você usa o banheiro primeiro, mas não demore, ou serei obrigado a arrombar a porta."

Ginny se inclinou contra a porta fechada e olhou ao seu redor. Mármore negro agraciava cada superfície. Torneiras de latão impecavelmente polido brilhavam na pia, no Box e na banheira, complementando perfeitamente as superfícies escuras. Indo até a pia, ela abriu um dos armários e examinou o seu interior, sorrindo enquanto examinava a vasta coleção de poções para cabelo que havia ali. Localizando a escova reserva de Draco entre os frascos, ela a apanhou e a pôs sobre a pia e então começou a se despir.

Entrando no Box, ela suspirou baixinho enquanto fechava os olhos e se inclinava contra uma parede, deixando a água corrente percorrer seu corpo.

Draco convocou um elfo doméstico e ordenou que os pertences de Ginny fossem trazidos para os seus aposentos, depois do que ele vagou por seu quarto por um breve período. Olhando de relance para a porta fechada do banheiro, ele se perguntou o que ela acharia de uma invasão.

Depois de alguns minutos de debate íntimo, Draco começou a descartar suas vestes, deixando que elas caíssem no chão enquanto ia cheio de confiança para o banheiro. Foi somente quando ele estendeu a mão para a maçaneta que lhe passou pela cabeça que Ginny poderia ter trancado a porta com um feitiço; ele esperava que não, pois estava ficando frio, nu como estava, diante da porta. Draco girou a maçaneta e deu um sorriso imoral ao descobrir que a porta estava destrancada.

Entrando no banheiro em silêncio, ele fechou a porta atrás de si e se aproximou do Box, onde podia ver a silhueta borrada de Ginny através do vidro embaçado. Estendendo a mão para a maçaneta, ele abriu a porta do Box, confiante, garantindo a si mesmo que, se ela quisesse privacidade, teria trancado a porta do banheiro.

"Pensei em economizar água. Você não se incomoda?" Draco perguntou enquanto entrava no Box e passava os braços ao redor dela.

Ginny deu um beijo em seu peito e ergueu os olhos. "De jeito nenhum, estou surpresa por você ter demorado tanto."

Correndo as mãos pelas costas dela, até chegar em seu bumbum, ele deixou uma trilha de beijos no contorno do rosto dela que descia por seu pescoço, parando para sugar o ponto pulsante na base de seu pescoço.

**

* * *

Rolando lentamente, de modo a ficar de lado, Draco passou um braço pela cintura de Ginny e a puxou gentilmente para si. Suspirando contente, ele fechou novamente os olhos e enterrou o rosto no cabelo vermelho e sedoso que cascateava pelos travesseiros. Era assim que ele queria acordar todo os dias- acordar tarde depois de uma longa noite de amor com a mulher que ele amava lhe parecia ideal.**

Ginny começou a se agitar levemente em seus braços, ela tentou rolar para encará-lo, mas, naquele momento, seu estômago se convulsionou e ela soube que precisava chegar no banheiro o mais rápido que suas pernas pudessem levá-la. Estendendo a mão, Ginny agarrou um punhado de cobertores e os jogou para longe, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se livrar do abraço de Draco.

"Hey, aonde você vai, linda?"

Sua mão agora firmemente apertada contra a boca, Ginny não pôde responder por ter medo de vomitar em cima dele. Grunhindo indignada para Draco, ela levantou rapidamente da cama e correu para o banheiro, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Em segundos, Draco se levantou e se postou diante da porta fechada. Ele hesitou momentaneamente ao ouvir Ginny vomitando. "Gin, você está bem?"

"Estou... Eu..."

Ao ouvir Ginny vomitando novamente, Draco abriu ligeiramente a porta, o mais silenciosamente possível e a viu agachada, nua, diante do vaso sanitário, segurando seu cabelo com uma mão, a outra mão, os nós dos dedos brancos, apertando firmemente o vaso. Aproximando-se lentamente dela, ele correu gentilmente a mão por suas costas.

"Gin, eu vou descer para chamar um medibruxo, okay?"

"Não... Estou bem," Ginny disse sem fôlego.

"Não, você não está, vou chamar um medibruxo. Já volto."

Draco saiu rapidamente do banheiro, antes que ela pudesse protestar ainda mais, parando apenas para vestir uma calça. Ele saiu da suíte e foi para a sala de jantar, onde sabia que iria encontrar sua mãe.

Entrando apressadamente no aposento, Draco ignorou os outros ocupando, preocupado apenas em falar com Narcisa. "Mãe, você se incomodaria em ficar com as crianças essa manhã?"

"Drake me disse que você _prometeu_ levá-lo para voar essa manhã." Narcisa respondeu, curiosa.

"Eu prometi, mas a Ginny está realmente mal, preciso chamar um medibruxo para vê-la."

Narcisa franziu a testa, "Ela está doente, o que ela poderia ter? Ela estava bem ontem à noite."

"Eu sei, mas agora ela está tão enjoada," Draco disse, preocupação evidente em seu tom, enquanto corria uma mão pelo cabelo.

"A mamãe sempre passa mal de manhã," Angel ofereceu.

Drake deu um empurrão no braço de sua irmã, "Shh... Angel, é segredo."

"Não. A mamãe disse pra não falar pra vovó, ela não falou que a gente não podia contar pro papai," Angel o corrigiu.

"Igual, você não devia ter falado," Drake bufou, cruzando os braços e se reclinando em sua cadeira.

"Angel, querida, há quanto tempo a sua mãe está doente?" Draco perguntou gentilmente.

"A semana inteira, mas ela sempre está melhor antes do almoço," Angel assentiu para confirmar sua declaração.

Draco franziu a testa- aquilo não fazia o menor sentido, "Quê?"

Suspirando resolutamente, Drakese inclinou para a frente e explicou, "A mamãe passou mal a semana inteira, mas só na hora do desjejum, depois, ela melhora."

"Isso não faz sentido- ou ela está doente ou ela não está," Draco rosnou frustrado.

Narcisa ouvira atentamente a explicação dada pelas crianças e foi com um sorriso otimista que ela se dirigiu a seu filho. "Querido, sugiro que você chame uma Curandeira e não um Medibruxo."

"Mãe... Não estou entendendo," Draco respondeu hesitante.

Narcisa deu um sorriso indulgente para seu filho antes de explicar o seu raciocínio. "A Ginevra está com uma aparência cansada, e isso já tem algum tempo, e se ela só está doente de manhã, como as crianças disseram..."

"Mãe, ela precisa de um Medibruxo- para quê serviria uma Curandeira nesse caso? Elas só são para bruxas que estão..." O tom irritado de Draco reduziu-se a um sussurro. "Você acha que ela está..."

"Draco, acho que vou subir e conversar com a Ginevra," Narcisa sugeriu enquanto se levantava graciosamente.

"Não... Está tudo bem, mãe; eu vou...Eu quero... Preciso...," Draco gaguejou antes de sair distraidamente do aposento.

Quando ele chegou a seus aposentos, ele parou atrás da última porta antes de seu quarto e respirou fundo- não que isso tenha ajudado a acalmar seus pensamentos. Estendendo a mão para a maçaneta, ele percebeu que tremia visivelmente. Forçando-se a se acalmar, ele agarrou firmemente a maçaneta de latão ornado e abriu a porta. Quando ele entrou, Ginny emergiu do banheiro vestindo seu robe de banho e parecendo mais pálida que o normal.

"É... Você está..." Draco não conseguia fazer seus pensamentos se articularem o suficiente para produzir uma frase coerente.

Adivinhando o que ele queria dizer, Ginny disse fracamente, "Um pouco melhor, obrigada."

"Bom... Isso é bom," Draco assentiu.

Eles ficaram se fitando por vários minutos. Ela esperara não ficar enjoada enquanto estava ali e não pensara no que poderia acontecer de manhã quando ele lhe pedira para ficar com ele no quarto. Estudando cuidadosamente a expressão dele, sua mente gritava, _ele sabe, deve saber_, ela não sabia o que dizer naquele momento.

A mente de Draco estava ocupada em um debate interno, convencer a si mesmo de que ela estava apenas doente estava se mostrando difícil, especialmente por causa da expressão dela- assustada e culpada.

"Gin?"

"Draco?" Ginny respondeu, seu coração martelando tão alto que ela mal conseguia se ouvir.

"Você está... Minha mãe acha que, talvez..." Ele tentou, mas sua voz estava falhando e seus pensamentos ainda não eram coerentes.

Ginny deu de ombros enquanto uma lágrima escapava e corria por seu rosto, "Eu não sei... Talvez... Eu não..."

Ver uma segunda lágrima correr pelo rosto dela foi demais para Draco; ele atravessou rapidamente o aposento e a abraçou, reconfortando-a enquanto ela chorava e soluçava em seu peito.

"Shh... Está tudo bem, amor," ele tentou acalmá-la, sem sucesso, o choro dela não diminuiu por um bom tempo.

"Desculpa," ela finalmente conseguiu dizer, sem erguer a cabeça.

"Está tudo bem, Gin," Draco sussurrou de volta, sem estar inteiramente convencido de que tudo ficaria bem, mas vê-la daquele jeito lhe partia o coração.

Eles ainda estavam abraçados quando houve uma leve batida na porta do quarto. Draco não precisava abrir a porta para saber quem era.

Colocando as mãos nos ombros de Ginny, ele a afastou delicadamente de seu peito. "Vá lavar o rosto e eu me livro da minha mãe."

Ginny se virou obedientemente e voltou para o banheiro. Foi só quando ela fechou a porta do banheiro que Draco foi abrir a porta do quarto.

"Mãe," ele disse em voz arrastada ao abrir a porta.

"Draco, a Ginevra está bem? Eu ouvi alguém chorando," Narcisa tentou olhar por cima do ombro de seu filho para dentro do quarto.

"Ela vai ficar bem, nós só precisamos de um tempo a sós," ele disse com mais confiança do que sentia.

"Eu chamei o Medibruxo Wilson por você. A Ginevra deve ser diagnosticada o mais rápido possível... Se ela está doente, ela pode passar para as crianças," Narcisa lhe informou em tom descontraído.

"Mãe, foi você quem disse o que os sintomas provavelmente significavam, não foi?" Draco perguntou; ele não estava disposto a jogar jogos mentais com Narcisa naquela manhã.

"Bem... Eu só estava tentando ajudar," Narcisa afirmou em tom ofendido antes de dar meia volta e ir para a sala de estar de Draco.

Suspirando pesadamente e correndo uma mão por seu cabelo, Draco chamou, "Mãe... Desculpe... Que horas o Medibruxo Wilson chega?"

Narcisa se virou para ele, sorrindo, "Dentro de uma hora."

"Obrigado, mãe," Draco disse sinceramente.

Movendo-se rapidamente de forma a postar-se diante de seu filho, Narcisa afagou delicadamente sua bochecha. "Se houver algo mais que eu possa fazer, é só avisar, Draco."

"Eu sei, mãe, nós só precisamos de algum tempo para conversar... Eu acho," Draco respondeu baixinho, sua confusão evidente em seus olhos prateados.

"O tempo que for preciso e não se preocupem com os gêmeos- seu pai os levou para cavalgar," Narcisa sorriu gentilmente.

"Obrigado, mãe," Draco respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

"Acho melhor você voltar para a Ginevra. Quando o Medibruxo, eu virei avisá-los."

Narcisa saiu rapidamente dos aposentos de Draco, deixando-o ali, parado na porta, organizando seus pensamentos. Lentamente, ele voltou para o quarto, fechou a porta atrás de si e viu Ginny reclinada na no batente da porta do banheiro.

Draco foi até ela e, silenciosamente, pegou sua mão e a conduziu para o sofá diante da lareira. Quando os dois haviam se sentado, ele a fitou. Ela estudava atentamente as suas mãos. Ele sabia que ele teria de começar a conversa, mas não sabia por onde começar.

Respirando fundo, ele tomou as mãos dela nas suas. "Gin... Olhe para mim."

Ela ergueu o rosto e o encarou- ela estava pálida, seus olhos ainda reluziam com lágrimas que ela já derramara e com aquelas ainda por vir.

"Você já se consultou com um Medibruxo ou uma Curandeira?"

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça, "Não... Eu sei que é estúpido, mas achei que se ignorasse os sintomas, nada aconteceria." Quando ela terminou, lágrimas começaram a traçar novamente um caminho em seu rosto.

Draco não queria nada além de abraçá-la e fazer com que tudo ficasse bem, mas ele sabia que se fizesse isso naquele momento, eles não conversariam, e eles precisavam conversar antes que o Medibruxo chegasse.

"A Angel disse que você passou mal a semana inteira."

"Eu falei para ela não falar nada," Ginny choramingou.

"Na verdade, você disse para ela não falar nada para a sua mãe, mas você não disse nada com relação a mim. Ela foi bem específica, especialmente quando o Drake tentou fazer com que ela ficasse de boca fechada."

Ginny suspirou, "Eu não sabia como te contar."

"Há quanto tempo você sabe?"

"Comecei a desconfiar há algumas semanas, então quando comecei a ficar enjoada, tive certeza," Ginny admitiu baixinho.

Draco assentiu gravemente, "Você precisa ver um Medibruxo, Gin."

"Eu sei... Eu só estava adiando."

"Hoje," Draco continuou.

"Mas... Eu não sei..."

"Não há nada a saber, Gin. Minha mãe já contatou o nosso Medibruxo; ele deve chegar logo mais."

"Mas..."

"Gin, nós temos que ter certeza; é só para confirmar, certo- só para termos certeza de que você não está doente."

"Não estou doente, sei a diferença," Ginny sussurrou.

"Não vai fazer mal..."

Eles foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta. Draco beijou a bochecha de Ginny e se levantou para abrir a porta.

"Mãe," ele cumprimentou Narcisa.

"Querido, o doutor Wilson chegou," Narcisa recuou para dar caminho ao velho

doutor.

"Como vai, Wilson?" Draco ofereceu a mão para o outro.

"Bem, obrigado, Draco," o doutor Wilson respondeu.

"Por favor, entre." Draco desbloqueou o caminho e convidou o doutor a entrar com um gesto.

"Obrigado." O doutor atravessou a soleira e entrou no quarto e olhou ao seu redor, seus olhos pousando na bruxa sentada diante da lareira.

"Por favor," Draco indicou que o outro deveria segui-lo até onde Ginny estava.

Draco se postou do lado do sofá em que Ginny estava. "Gin, esse é o doutor Wilson... Wilson, essa é Ginevra Weasley."

"É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Weasley," Wilson inclinou a cabeça polidamente.

"Doutor Wilson," Ginny forçou um rápido sorriso.

"A senhora Malfoy me disse que você precisa de um teste de gravidez," Wilson disse enquanto sorria para Ginny.

"Umm... Eu..."

Draco se adiantou assim que Ginny começou a gaguejar a resposta, "Sim, é exatamente o que nós precisamos."

"Bem, se você puder se deitar na cama, nós podemos começar," Wilson sugeriu.

Draco ajudou Ginny a se levantar e a amparou até a cama. Ela corou furiosamente quando percebeu que Narcisa estava na porta, mas quaisquer reservas que ela tivesse com relação à mãe de Draco foram postas de lado quando Narcisa lhe deu um sorriso caloroso. Ainda vestida com o robe de Draco, ela deitou na cama, com uma mão pousada em cima do estômago e a outra na de Draco.

Wilson seguira o casal; após alguns minutos ele extraiu uma pena e um pergaminho de suas vestes e os colocou no pé da cama. Ele então apanhou sua varinha.

Sorrindo gentilmente para ela, Wilson perguntou, "Você está pronta para começar?"

"S... Sim," Ginny se engasgou ao responder.

"Muito bem, não se mexa," A expressão de Wilson ficou séria enquanto ele murmurava um encantamento complexo, sua varinha acima do útero dela.

Uma luz branca, de intensidade crescente, brilhou sobre o abdômen de Ginny; o silêncio no quarto foi perturbado apenas pela inalação ruidosa vinda da soleira da porta. Estudando atentamente a luz, Wilson murmurou para si mesmo antes de realizar outro encantamento complexo em Ginny, fazendo com que a luz mudasse para um tom levemente dourado.

"Bem," Wilson começou enquanto voltava sua atenção para Ginny, "Você pode se sentar, se quiser."

Draco a ajudou a se sentar e ajeitou travesseiros atrás das costas dela, para que ela pudesse relaxar. Quando ela estava confortável, ambos olharam cheios de expectativa para o doutor.

Sorrindo para o jovem casal, o doutor não manteve o suspense por muito tempo. "Senhorita Weasley, você está definitivamente grávida; calculo que a gestação já tenha seis semanas."

"Eu estou grávida," Ginny declarou categoricamente. Dizer em voz alta fazia tudo parecer muito real, ela não podia mais ignorar suas suspeitas insistentes- seu cenho se franziu quando ela olhou para Draco.

Draco olhou para Ginny e percebeu que ela estava prestes a se aborrecer novamente. Dando à sua mãe um olhar carregado, ele acenou levemente com a cabeça na direção do doutor. Narcisa não precisou de mais uma indicação e imediatamente se adiantou e sussurrou algo para o ancião antes de eles deixarem o quarto.

"Gin, você está bem?" Draco perguntou, seu tom cheio de preocupação enquanto se sentava na cama ao lado dela.

"Eu estou grávida," ela repetiu no mesmo tom de antes, seus olhos varrendo o rosto de Draco como se procurassem a resposta para uma pergunta difícil.

"Gin, está tudo bem; eu estou aqui, vai dar tudo certo," Draco disse enquanto olhava nos olhos assustados dela.

"Eu..." Ginny sacudiu a cabeça como se não tivesse certeza do que iria dizer.

"Amor, por favor- eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem, tudo vai dar certo," A voz de Draco adquirira um timbre suplicante.

Respirando fundo, ela o olhou nos olhos, "Você... Você não disse nada sobre o que você acha."

"Eu... Eu estou bem com isso," Draco lhe disse. Inicialmente, enquanto a resposta para a pergunta dela vibrava em sua mente, ele só queria acalmá-la, mas enquanto as palavras saíam de sua boca, ele percebeu que eram verdadeiras.

Ginny olhou para ele, incrédula. "Está?"

Um sorriso bobo surgiu no rosto dele, alcançando seus olhos, fazendo com que eles faiscassem. "Eu vou ser pai," ele sussurrou.

Vendo as expressões de Draco passarem por uma miríade de mudanças antes de culminarem no seu atual sorriso bobo, Ginny não pôde conter uma risadinha enquanto lágrimas começavam a cair. "Você realmente está bem com o bebê?"

"Nós vamos ter outro bebê e, desta vez, eu vou acompanhar desde o começo," Draco exclamou. Inclinando-se para a frente, abraçando-a o mais apertado que pôde. "Eu vou ser pai de novo."


	40. Ida Ao Gringotes

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer: **_tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português._

**N/T: **Espero que a postagem desse capítulo mostre que eu não desisti dessa fic, mas acho que todos nós sabemos que, às vezes, a vida real não quer nem saber de fics...

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO QUARENTA**

**IDA AO GRINGOTES**

Draco a abraçou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, e enquanto estava nos braços dele, ela começou a acreditar que tudo daria certo- exatamente como ele havia prometido. Ele não fugira aos gritos e declarara que estaria ao lado dela; segura com esse conhecimento, Ginny começou a relaxar.

Draco levou a mão ao rosto dela, enxugando as lágrimas que corriam por suas bochechas.

"Você está realmente feliz?" Ginny perguntou baixinho enquanto procurava algum sinal de apreensão nos olhos dele.

"Sim, Gin, eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Por que você acha que eu não estaria?"

"Não é como se nós tivéssemos planejado isso. Merlin, nós só estamos juntos de novo há alguns meses e..."

"É realmente importante para você o fato de que nós estamos juntos há pouco tempo?"

"Não, não é isso."

"Bem, para mim também não importa," Draco disse sinceramente. "Gin, há anos que eu não consigo manter um relacionamento e quando você voltou para a minha vida eu percebi o porquê- eu estive apaixonado por você todos esses anos e nenhuma outra bruxa se compara a você; todas elas tinham algum defeito, apesar de parecerem perfeitas, elas não eram você e era você quem eu queria... Quero- eu quero você para a vida toda."

"Sério?" Ginny gaguejou enquanto lágrimas lhe escorriam pelo rosto.

"Hey... Não chora, Gin; eu não queria te fazer chorar," Draco disse enquanto a tomava nos braços novamente, correndo as mãos pelas costas dela, vê-la assim lhe partia o coração.

"Eu estou chorando porque estou feliz," ela resmungou contra o ombro dele.

Draco se afastou, segurando os ombros dela, "Você está feliz?"

Ginny assentiu, sorrindo entre as lágrimas.

Balançando a cabeça em descrença, Draco murmurou "Malditas mulheres- nunca vou entendê-las."

"Não é para você nos entender."

"Você quer comer alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigada, meu estômago não agüenta muita coisa antes do almoço, mas se você quiser, pode tomar o seu desjejum, acho que vou tomar um banho e me vestir."

"Se você tem certeza."

"Absoluta; se você não comer logo, o seu estômago vai começar a roncar," ela respondeu atrevidamente.

"O meu estômago não ronca."

"É mesmo?" Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha. Tendo ouvido o estômago dele borbulhar enquanto ele a abraçava, ela sabia que ele estava com fome e era apenas uma questão de tempo até que roncos fossem ouvidos.

"É." Draco se levantou e não havia dado dois passos antes que seu estômago o traísse, roncando alto.

Sufocando uma risada, Ginny pôs os pés no chão. "Mmm... Parece que o seu estômago não ronca do mesmo jeito que você não ronca."

"Eu não..." Draco se virou para encará-la e interrompeu sua resposta ao ver o rosto dela.

Ela havia preparado uma cilada, e ele havia caído. Sorrindo, ele avançou, empurrando-a gentilmente para trás, deixando-a deitada na cama com as pernas suspensas acima do chão. Draco sentou sobre ela, que ainda tentava abafar suas risadas.

Colocando o seu rosto perto do dela, ele sussurrou, "Agora, Srta Weasley, vou explicar só uma vez: Malfoys não roncam e seus estômagos também não. Se por algum motivo você achar que ouviu algo parecido com um ronco vindo de um Malfoy, eu lhe garanto que é um engano."

"É mesmo? Porque eu poderia jurar que era definitivamente o seu estomago que estava fazendo todo aquele barulho."

"Definitivamente não," ele declarou enquanto se inclinava para beijá-la.

Ginny o puxou para si. Draco relaxou seu corpo,deitando em cima dela. Quando a língua de Ginny roçou contra seus lábios e então escorregou para dentro de sua boca e começou a dançar com a sua, Draco deixou de pensar coerentemente. Ele envolveu o rosto dela com as mãos, necessitando tocá-la. Contornando a figura dela por cima da vestimenta que ela usava, sua mão alcançou o laço que a segurava no lugar; Draco desfez o nó e empurrou o tecido para o lado, expondo o corpo nu dela. Deslizando a mão pelo abdômen dela, ele parou ao alcançar um seio. Ele massageou a carne macia com seus dedos compridos, e então apertou um mamilo. Ginny gemeu em sua boca. Ele sorriu para si mesmo enquanto corria a língua pela mandíbula e depois pelo pescoço dela, pausando para mordiscar levemente no ponto onde a artéria pulsava, o que arrancou outro gemido dela.

**

* * *

**

"Draco... Oh, céus," A voz de Narcisa foi ouvida.

"Merda... A porta..." ele grunhiu enquanto seu controle voava pela janela e ele derramava sua semente dentro de Ginny, que se contorcia em êxtase.

Caindo em cima dela, Draco imediatamente virou a cabeça para o lado, olhando para a porta. Alívio o inundou quando viu que não havia ninguém ali; ele esperava que a voz que ele ouvira tivesse sido apenas uma invenção de sua imaginação, mas duvidava seriamente disso, especialmente quando Ginny finalmente falou.

"Eu ouvi a voz da sua mãe?" Ela ofegou levemente, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Fechando os olhos em resignação, Draco exalou pesadamente, "É, acho que sim, mas ela já foi embora."

"Oh, céus."

Sorrindo travessamente para ela, "É, acho que ela ouviu você dizer isso uma ou duas vezes."

Ginny deu um tapa em seu ombro. "Não tem graça, Draco- é constrangedor, ela é a sua mãe, ela não devia ter que ver... isso!"

"Não se preocupe com isso, Gin. Ela só vai olhar estranho para você. Sou eu que vou ter que ouvir um sermão sobre como te tratar adequadamente."

"Quê?"

"É, ou ela mesma vai me atacar ou ela vai fazer com que meu pai tenha uma dessas _conversas_ comigo, só para ela parar de atazanar."

Ginny começou a rir, "Sério?"

"Sério, e não é engraçado. Juro que às vezes ela acha que ainda tenho catorze anos."

"Oh, pobre Draco."

"Sua..." Draco rosnou enquanto capturava sua boca em um beijo sensual.

Draco rolou para o lado e a puxou para seus braços. Eles ficaram ali, abraçados, até Ginny começar a tremer.

"Venha... Você vai tomar um banho quente," Draco ordenou enquanto levantava da cama, trazendo Ginny consigo.

**

* * *

**

Narcisa foi apressada até os estábulos, tentando, em vão, enquanto andava, apagar de sua memória a imagem mais recente de seu filho- aparentemente, ela fora gravada em sua mente e ela era incapaz de repelir a visão de Draco e Ginevra na cama dele.

O som de risadas infantis alcançou os ouvidos de Narcisa e ela olhou para o cercado do estábulo. Lúcio estava em sua montaria conversando com Drake, que estava sentado na cerca de madeira enquanto assistia Angelique cavalgar próximo da cerca. Era quase como se ela houvesse voltado vinte anos no tempo; Narcisa podia quase acreditar que era Draco quem estava equilibrado na cerca, conversando animadamente com seu pai e que o que ela vira fora apenas um pesadelo.

Os gritos excitados de Angelique tiraram Naricsa de seus pensamentos quando ela se aproximou do estábulo.

"Avó, eu consigo cavalgar sozinha," Angel disse, encantada.

"Você é tão esperta, querida," Narcisa respondeu, sorrindo para sua pequena neta- ela seria avó novamente, já fora confirmado.

"Narcisa?" A expressão de Lúcio era questionadora; ele estava curioso para saber o que o Medibruxo diagnosticara.

Narcisa acenou com a cabeça, quase imperceptivelmente, na direção das crianças, dizendo com um olhar que ela lhe informaria dos acontecimentos daquela manhã quando eles estivessem a sós.

Lendo claramente a mensagem dela, Lúcio inclinou a cabeça em compreensão e continuou, "Querida, você gostaria de cavalgar conosco?"

"Obrigada, mas estou perfeitamente feliz em apenas assitir."

"Então uma cadeira," Lúcio disse enquanto pegava sua varinha e conjurava uma cadeira confortável para ela.

"Obrigada, querido."

Voltando sua atenção para sua neta, Lúcio começou a dar instruções referentes ao seu estilo de cavalgadura. "Angelique, mantenha os calcanhares abaixados e os joelhos apertados."

"Sim, avô."

"Drake, por que você não está cavalgando?" Narcisa perguntou.

"Eu quero voar."

Lúcio voltou sua atenção para seu neto insolente e rosnou em voz baixa, "Nós já discutimos isso, Drake, e se você ainda está insatisfeito com a mudança de planos, você pode discutir suas lamentações com o seu pai quando ele puder. Agora, peça desculpas imediatamente para a sua avó por seu tom rude."

"Desculpa, avó."

"Venha cá, querido," Narcisa disse em um tom suave, indicando que Drake devia se juntar a ela.

Descendo da cerca, Drake foi até onde Narcisa estava e subiu em seu joelho.

"Estou certa de que seu pai levará você para voar assim que puder, querido."

"Era pra gente ir voar hoje de manhã- ele prometeu!"

"De fato, mas isso foi antes dele descobrir que sua mãe estava doente."

"Ela sempre está doente de manhã, ela ia estar melhor quando a gente voltasse."

"Muito provavelmente sim, mas o seu pai queria estar com ela quando o Medibruxo chegasse."

"Ela já veio?"

"Sim."

"Então, a mamãe está doente?"

"Eu acho que não." Narcisa respondeu cuidadosamente, ela não sabia se Draco e Ginny queriam que eles já soubessem de seu novo irmão, e ela julgava não ser pertinente a ela informar a eles.

"Como assim?"

"Bem, eu ainda não falei com os seus pais, então eu não sei o que o Medibruxo disse a eles."

"Ah..." ele respondeu enquanto se inclinava para trás e descansava a cabeça no ombro dela.

Era quase meio-dia quando Lúcio e Angel desmontaram. Depois de se certificar de que os cavalos estavam confortáveis em suas baias, eles voltaram para a casa principal para o almoço. Com Drake a Angel correndo à frente, surgiu uma oportunidade para Narcisa contar a Lúcio sobre os eventos daquela manhã.

Lúcio passou um braço em volta dos ombros de Narcisa enquanto eles andavam. "Bem?"

"Oh, Lúcio, nós vamos ser avós de novo."

"Mesmo, de quanto tempo ela está?" Ele respondeu ceticamente.

"O Curandeiro Wilson disse que de cerca de seis semanas."

"Excelente- ótimas notícias," Lúcio respondeu vagamente.

"Sim," Narcisa respondeu hesitantemente.

"Há algo mais, querida?"

"É o Draco."

"Ele não está feliz?"

"Não... Muito pelo contrário, eu diria."

"O problema?"

"Quando o Curandeiro Wilson contou a eles, a Ginevra pareceu estar se chateando de novo, então acompanhei o Curandeiro Wilson até a porta e deixei-os algum tempo a sós, foi quando fui checar um pouco depois que..."

"Continue, querida."

"A porta do quarto do Draco estava aberta e eles estavam... Estavam dividindo... Um momento privado."

"Entendo."

Narcisa parou de andar e virou-se para encarar seu marido. "Lúcio, você precisa falar com ele."

"E por que eu precisaria falar com o Draco? Se não me engano, você acabou de me informar que eles estavam nos aposentos dele."

"Ele foi extremamente... brusco com a Ginevra, e dada a condição delicada dela..."

"Entendi, e você quer que eu fale com ele sobre isso."

"Obrigada, querido."

"Se o Draco aparecer no almoço, diga a ele que quero conversar em particular imediatamente depois."

"Você não vai comer conosco?"

"Se você não se lembra, eu havia planejado utilizar a manhã para resolver alguns negócios urgentes, vou almoçar no estúdio e tentar avançar nos assuntos mais importantes."

"Muito bem, se você acha realmente necessário."

"É necessário, Cissa, com as crianças aqui, você acha que eu faria isso se não fosse?"

"Claro, querido, darei o seu recado a Draco," Narcisa respondeu, contrariada.

Narcisa havia acabado de acomodar as crianças nas cadeiras quando Draco e Ginny entraram na sala de jantar.

**

* * *

**

"Mamãe, você está melhor agora?" Angel perguntou animadamente.

"Sim, obrigada, querida."

"Viu, papai, eu falei que a mamãe sempre está melhor na hora do almoço," Drake desdenhou, ainda aborrecido por não ter voado durante a manhã.

"Sim, você falou, e eu sei que você está chateado por não ter voado, mas se você não melhorar o seu humor, você vai ser proibido de voar de novo."

"Sim, papai," Drake murmurou infeliz.

"Vamos comer, estou faminto," Draco declarou em alto e bom som enquanto puxava a cadeira para Ginny se sentar.

"Obrigada," Ginny resmungou, sentando-se.

"Mãe, o meu pai vai almoçar conosco?"

"Não, ele tem alguns negócios urgentes para resolver, mas ele pediu que você fosse falar com ele imediatamente após o almoço, no estúdio," Narcisa respondeu.

"Eu me pergunto sobre o que será que ele quer falar comigo," Draco respondeu sarcasticamente, sorrindo atrevidamente para sua mãe. "Suspeito que ele tenha algumas perguntas sobre a reunião que tive ontem à noite."

Naricsa não queria nada além de censurar seu filho por seu comportamento mais cedo, mas não podia abordar tal assunto na mesa, com as crianças ali. Engolindo sua resposta, ela lhe atirou um olhar cheio de desdém e voltou sua atenção para as crianças.

"Avó, o que a gente vai fazer depois do almoço?" Angel perguntou.

"O que vocês querem fazer?"

"Eu quero voar," Drake disse, com força.

"Bem, você vai ter que perguntar para o seu pai se ele vai cumprir a promessa dele, querido," Narcisa respondeu docemente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, atirando um olhar malevolente para seu filho.

A resposta em tom doce de Narcisa estava cheia de mel envenenado, e Draco não perdeu a alfinetada, ou o olhar que ela lhe deu; ela, claramente, não estava contente com ele.

Olhando diretamente para seu filho, Draco ofereceu alegremente, "Drake, assim que eu terminar de conversar com o seu avô, nós vamos voar, certo?"

"É sério dessa vez?"

"Sim, é sério, quando você terminar de almoçar, você pode ir colocar o seu traje de Quadribol."

"Sim!" Drake exclamou enquanto dava um largo sorriso.

Draco almoçou rapidamente e se ausentou da mesa, enquanto Angel contava a Ginny tudo sobre a sua habilidade para cavalgar. Sabendo o porquê de Lúcio querer vê-lo, Draco estava certo de que a discussão forçada não levaria muito tempo, e eles atingiriam rapidamente o entendimento de que nenhum dos dois queria voltar a tocar no assunto.

Chegando ao estúdio, Draco bateu rapidamente e abriu a porta, "Pai? Minha mãe me disse que você queria falar comigo."

Lúcio levantou os olhos do pergaminho em que escrevia e pôs a pena na escrivaninha. "Sim, entre, Draco."

Ele entrou no estúdio e sentou-se diante de Lúcio, a escrivaninha entre eles.

"Minha mãe lhe contou as notícias?"

"Sim, ela está encantada com o prospecto de um novo neto," Lúcio entoou friamente.

"E você não está?"

"Tenho as minhas reservas."

"Posso perguntar por quê?"

"Tenho algumas preocupações."

"Você poderia dividi-las?"

"Você e Ginevra não estão juntos de novo há muito tempo."

"Não é um problema para nós. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Quando ela concebeu?"

"Teria sido no último fim de semana que ela ficou aqui na Mansão."

"Entendo. Não lhes passou pela cabeça usar feitiços protetores?"

"Aparentemente, não," Draco respondeu agressivamente.

"Você tem certeza de que essa criança é sua?"

Draco se levantou de sua cadeira, sua expressão sombria, e rosnou, "Se isso é tudo, vou voltar para a _minha _família."

"Sente-se," Lúcio ordenou, "Ainda não terminei."

"Pai, estou lhe avisando, não vou tolerar nenhuma..."

Lúcio interrompeu seu filho autoritariamente, "Você obviamente tem certeza, sendo assim, isso já me basta. Sente-se, sua mãe queria que eu conversasse com você sobre hoje de manhã."

Draco sentou-se novamente e olhou Lúcio cautelosamente. "Pai, eu já sei do que se trata, então realmente não há necessidade de..."

Lúcio recostou-se em sua cadeira, um sorriso no rosto. "Foi o que pensei, mas a sua mãe está preocupada."

"Preocupada? Com o quê?"

"Mulheres na condição da Ginevra são delicadas, e ela quer que eu garanta que você saiba de todas as precauções que deveria estar tomando."

"Precauções? Dada a condição da Gin, acho que está um pouco tarde para tais medidas."

"Eu não estou falando de precauções que previnem a gravidez; mas de coisas que você deveria saber quando ela ocorre."

"Eu não estou entendendo..."

Inclinando-se para a frente, Lúcio apoiou os antebraços na escrivaninha, uma mão segurando a outra, sua expressão séria. "A sua mãe está preocupada com o fato de que você possa, não intencionalmente, é claro, machuca Ginevra ou a criança."

"Pai, eu jamais..."

"Sim, eu sei, mas a sua mãe disse que as suas... Ações foram um tanto vigorosas."

"Minhas ações?"

"Sim... Eu acho que seria prudente lembrar que a Ginevra está esperando a sua criança e talvez você possa ser um pouco... Vamos dizer, gentil com ela?"

"Quê? Você está dizendo que eu posso machucar o bebê ao...Ao..."

"Exato."

Choque e descrença claramente escritos em seus traços, Draco murmurou, "Eu não sabia..."

"Por isso a insistência de sua mãe em termos essa conversa."

"Eu não quero machucar nenhum dos dois."

"Não foi isso o que eu pensei, mas lembre-se disso."

"Eu vou... Preciso voltar para o Drake, prometi que o levaria para voar esta tarde."

"Mmm... Eu preciso conseguir uma brecha esta tarde para dar uma volta e ver quão bem o garoto voa."

"Você precisa mesmo, ele definitivamente tem uma habilidade natural," Draco respondeu, orgulho evidente em sua voz.

Draco se levantou e foi até a porta, e, quando sua mão segurou a maçaneta, Lúcio ofereceu mais um conselho. "Draco?"

"Sim, pai?"

"Eu realmente sugiro que você se certifique que a porta dos seus aposentos está fechada antes que você se envolva em tais atividades no futuro, não faz bem nenhum à sua mãe testemunhar um comportamento desse tipo do único filho dela."

"Claro, pai."

**

* * *

**

"Papai, não podemos ir agora?" Drake estava pulando de um pé para outro impacientemente ao lado de seu pai.

"Só vou deixar a sua mãe confortável, e nós vamos estar no ar antes que você perceba."

Drake estava de pé, sua vassoura nova na mão, assistindo enquanto seu pai conjurava uma cadeira confortável para sua mãe, e depois, um cobertor para mantê-la aquecida. Suspirando alto enquanto seu pai cobria as pernas de sua mãe com o cobertor, lhe ocorreu que ele estava fazendo exatamente como a sua avó faria se ela estivesse doente. Drake tentou ouvir a conversa sussurrada que eles estavam tendo, mas não teve sucesso. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, esquecendo que tinha sua vassoura na mão até que um grito de seu pai o fez perder a concentração.

"Hey, cuidado com o que você faz com essa coisa, Drake," Draco riu enquanto esfregava suas costas.

"Desculpa, papai."

Draco bagunçou o cabelo de seu filho e se abaixou para fazer contato visual. "Tudo bem, cara, você só tem que tomar cuidado quanto está andando com a sua vassoura."

"Papai?"

"Oi, cara?"

"A mamãe está doente?" Drake perguntou em pouco menos que um sussurro.

"Não, Drake, ela está perfeitamente saudável."

"Então por que você pôs um cobertor em cima dela?"

"Está um pouco frio, não queremos que ela pegue um resfriado enquanto estamos voando, certo?"

"Mas a minha avó só faz isso quando estamos doentes."

"Faz o quê?"

Drake revirou os olhos e disse a seu pai, com uma impaciência mal disfarçada. "Cobre você com um cobertor."

"A mamãe não está doente, okay?"

Drake olhou para seu pai, sem acreditar. "Se você diz. Então por que ela não vai voar com a gente?"

"Umm... Acho que é porque ela não quer," Draco hesitou ao dar sua resposta.

"Mas a mamãe adora voar."

"E eu também, estamos prontos para voar, então?" Draco fugiu da questão de Drake.

"Yep, eu estou pronto!"

"Bem, o que estamos esperando?"

Draco e Drake montaram em suas vassouras e decolaram, voando baixo por algum tempo antes de ganharem altura. Angel corria embaixo deles, fazendo o seu melhor para segui-los.

"Ginevra, você parece confortável," Lúcio entoou ao se aproximar de sua cadeira.

"Muito confortável, obrigada, Lúcio."

Lúcio conjurou uma cadeira para Narcisa ao lado da de Ginny. "Querida," ele disse, indicando a Narcisa que ela deveria se sentar.

"Obrigada, querido." Narcisa sorriu docemente enquanto afundava graciosamente na cadeira.

Lúcio observou Ginny com atenção por algum tempo antes de falar, "Creio que devo parabenizá-la."

"Obrigada."

Lúcio sorriu, "O Draco parece estar cuidando muito de você."

"Sim, ele está exagerando um pouco no momento, mas não tenho dúvidas de que isso vai parar daqui a algum tempo."

"Não tenha tanta certeza disso, se ele for como o pai, ele vai continuar fazendo isso até você ter a criança," Narcisa lhe garantiu.

Bufando indignado ao ouvir a calúnia que sua esposa dissera sobre ele, Lúcio foi até onde seu filho e seu neto voavam no céu acima.

Virando-se para Ginny, Narcisa pôs sua mão sobre a dela. "Lúcio cuidou excessivamente de mim enquanto eu estava grávida de Draco, não há nada mais importante para os homens Malfoy do que seus filhos."

"Mesmo? Não consigo imaginar Lúcio cuidando de alguém."

"Oh, ele não gosta que as pessoas pensem que ele tem essa capacidade, mas, eu lhe garanto, ele é um tanto amoroso, especialmente quando se trata da sua família."

"O Draco já mencionou isso."

"Você pode acreditar nele e você mesma verá, com o passar do tempo."

"Já percebi o quão bom ele é com as crianças."

"Ele faria qualquer coisa por Drake e Angelique, se Lúcio pudesse, ele os mimaria até não dar mais."

"Acho que ele já faz isso."

"Querida, o que ele faz agora é apenas a ponta da varinha, com os cofres Malfoy ao seu dispor, ele pode dar eles qualquer coisa."

"Bem, então vamos ter que ficar de olho no que ele dá para as crianças, não quero que elas virem crianças mimadas e insuportáveis."

"Acho que o novo bebê vai trazer mais problemas."

"Problemas?"

"Sim, ele vai conhecer esse pequeno desde o nascimento, o vínculo será mais forte, tornando mais difícil controlá-lo quando ele faz compras."

"Entendi..." Ginny começou hesitantemente. Ela não podia imaginar que Lúcio é quem teria de ser controlado quando fizesse compras; achava mais provável que fosse Narcisa.

"Mas não é você quem tem de se preocupar com isso, e sim eu," Narcisa riu suavemente. "Agora você deve me dizer como está se sentindo."

"Estou bem."

"O enjôo matinal?"

"Costuma desaparecer até o meio da manhã."

"Há quanto tempo você tem isso?"

"Só uma semana ou algo assim."

"Oh, pobrezinha."

"Poderia ser pior."

"É claro, querida. Há quanto tempo você sabe?"

Franzindo levemente a testa, Ginny respondeu, "Desde hoje de manhã."

"Mas você deve ter suspeitado..."

"Umm... Há mais ou menos duas semanas comecei a achar que talvez estivesse, mas foi somente quanto o enjôo matinal começou que eu passei a acreditar que pudesse estar realmente."

"Por que você não disse nada ao Draco?"

"Eu tentei não pensar nisso, o nosso relacionamento ainda é novo e eu não sabia como ele iria reagir."

"Oh, querida, que dilema terrível."

"Que eu mesma criei- não mereço simpatia por isso, Narcisa."

"Bobagem, claro que merece," Narcisa disse enquanto olhava para Ginny, passionalmente. "Eu queria ter uma palavrinha com você sobre hoje de manhã."

Corando até ficar de um vermelho vibrante, Ginny mal conseguiu dizer, "Hoje de manhã?"

"Só estou preocupada com você e o bebê."

"Oh."

"O Draco é um homem, e os homens nem sempre sabem dos danos que podem a causar a mulheres na sua condição delicada."

"O Draco jamais me machucaria."

"Não intencionalmente e temos que levar o bebê em consideração. Talvez seja melhor deixar as atividades... Agitadas para depois do nascimento."

"Ele não..."

Narcisa a interrompeu e continuou, "Não estou sugerindo que vocês parem totalmente, mas com base na... Amostra que tive hoje de manhã, tenho receio de que ele seja brusco de mais e cause algum dano a você ou ao bebê. Claro, entendo que talvez vocês prefiram assim, mas há um pequeno a ser levando em consideração."

"Eu... Umm... Err..." Ginny gaguejou; ela fora pega de surpresa pelo sermão de Narcisa e não fazia idéia de como responder coerentemente. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil- _ele não podia machucá-la e seria quase impossível machucar o bebê, ele estava bem protegido dentro dela, oh céus, como vou dizer isso à Narcisa, ela já deveria saber disso._

Ginny suspirou em alívio ao ver Draco pousando. Ela tinha certeza de que Narcisa não continuaria a conversa enquanto ele estivesse presente.

"Mamãe... Mamãe, você me viu voando?" Drake gritou enquanto corria até as duas bruxas.

"Sim, querido, você foi fantástico," Ginny respondeu o mais entusiasmadamente que conseguiu, tentando deixar de lado a conversa com Narcisa.

"Gin, está tudo bem?" Draco perguntou, preocupação evidente no rosto.

"Sim, está tudo bem," Ginny tentou lhe garantir, mas sua voz não lhe pareceu forte o bastante.

"Você está vermelha, tem certeza?"

"Um pouco cansada, só isso."

"Bem, por que não voltamos para dentro para um cochilo antes do jantar?"

"Ainda faltam quatro horas para o jantar."

"Então você pode ter um cochilo longo."

Drake puxou a manga de Draco, "Papai, a gente não vai voar mais?"

"Desculpa, cara, a mamãe está cansada e ela precisa dormir um pouco. O que você acha de levarmos nossas vassouras para a Toca amanhã e mostrarmos aos seus primos como se voa de verdade?"

"A gente pode mesmo?"

"Claro, agora pegue a sua vassoura e vamos levar a mamãe para dentro."

"Okay, papai," Drake disse enquanto ia apanhar sua vassoura.

"Eu vou só buscar a Angel e vamos voltar para dentro, tudo bem, amor?" Draco disse baixinho para Ginny.

"Umm... Yeah."

Draco foi até onde Angel ainda corria em círculos, perseguindo borboletas, enquanto Lúcio observava.

"Pai, nós vamos voltar para a casa. A Ginny está cansada e precisa descansar."

"Muito bem... O Drake é um voador e tanto."

"Sim, eu lhe disse que ele era."

"Ele entrará para o time da Sonserina, sem dúvida."

"Espero que sim, ele adora Quadribol."

"Confie em mim, Draco, você entrou para o time, e o seu filho também entrará."

Draco sorriu ao ouvir a resposta de seu pai antes de chamar Angel, "Angel, venha, querida, nós vamos voltar para a casa."

"Estou indo, papai," Angel respondeu, desistindo de sua perseguição a uma borboleta que voava a poucos metros.

Draco assistiu enquanto sua filha corria através do campo para seus braços e não pôde conter a esperança de que a criança que Ginny carregava no ventre seria outra Angel para ele paparicar.

Pegando Angel no colo, Draco sorriu feliz para ela, "Você pegou alguma borboleta?"

"Não, elas voavam muito rápido."

"Isso é uma vergonha!"

"Eu queria ter uma varinha!"

"Para pegar borboletas?"

"É, elas voam muito rápido."

"Angelique, você sabe que, se tocar uma borboleta, ela morre," Lúcio informou enquanto acertava o passo com seu filho.

Angel olhou para seu avô com olhos arregalados. "Verdade?"

"Sim, se você tocar nas asas delas, elas morrem na sua mão."

Angel parecia chocada enquanto murmurava, "Não quero mais pegar elas, não quero fazer elas morrerem."

"Mas ainda é divertido persegui-las, você pode fazer isso," Draco ofereceu.

"Mmm... Acho que ainda vou correr atrás delas, mas nunca vou pegar uma," ela disse, balançando a cabeça enfaticamente.

"Você não vai pegar o quê, querida?" Narcisa indagou.

"Borboletas... Elas morrem se você encostar nelas."

"Oh... Quem te disse isso?"

"O Avô."

"Lúcio, francamente, você não deveria contar essas histórias para menininhas de cinco anos," Narcisa o repreendeu levemente.

"Querida, os fatos não são histórias, eu meramente informei à Angelique o que aconteceria se ela conseguisse capturar uma das criaturas."

"Mesmo," Narcisa suspirou enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

A família caminhou pelo jardim de volta para a mansão; Angelique no colo de Draco, Drake com sua vassoura, Lúcio levava a vassoura de Draco e Narcisa, surpreendentemente, estava de braços dados com Ginny. Draco não pôde conter o sorriso que se esgueirou em seu rosto; era uma confirmação definitiva de que Narcisa de fato apreciava a bruxa com quem ele pretendia se casar.

Ao entrar na casa, Lúcio conduziu a família para a sala de estar, e um elfo doméstico imediatamente surgiu no aposento. Lúcio entregou a vassoura de Draco para a criatura.

"Drake, a Millie vai levar a sua vassoura," Lúcio disse ao menino.

"Mas ela pode machucar a vassoura," Drake protestou, apertando mais ainda a vassoura de corrida.

"Bobagem, se ela fizer isso, será punida. Agora dê a sua vassoura a ela para que ela possa guardá-la."

Percebendo que seu avô estava ficando impaciente, Drake relutantemente entregou sua vassoura para o elfo, que desapareceu tão logo tinha as duas vassouras nas mãos.

"Está tudo bem, Drake; a Millie sabe como cuidar de vassouras- ela não machucar a sua vassoura," Draco lhe garantiu com uma piscadela.

"Okay," Drake resmungou.

"Talvez um chá deva ser pedido," Narcisa anunciou enquanto se dirigia a sua cadeira favorita.

"Acho que não para mim, Narcisa, prefiro subir e me deitar," Ginny recusou graciosamente.

"É claro, querida."

"Mãe, você cuidaria das crianças por alguns momentos para que eu possa acompanhar a Gin até o quarto," Draco disse.

Narcisa deu um sorriso radiante para seu filho, "Claro, querido, Tenho certeza de que as crianças estão famintas depois das atividades de hoje."

Dando um sorriso apreciativo para sua mãe, Draco pôs Angel no chão e se virou par Ginny, "Certo, vamos levar você para cima."

Enquanto o casal saía da sala de estar e ia em direção à escadaria, eles podiam ouvir Angel questionando Narcisa sobre sua mãe.

"Avó, a mamãe está doente?"

"Não, querida, ela só está cansada e precisa de um cochilo."

"Mas a mamãe nunca tira um cochilo."

"Bem, ela está muito cansada hoje, e precisa de um cochilo."

Saindo do alcance de suas vozes, Ginny parou e encarou Draco, "Nós vamos ter de contar logo para eles."

"Eu estava pensando que talvez hoje à noite pudéssemos explicar a eles."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, "Tão cedo?"

"Amanhã vamos ter de contar para a sua família, não vamos?"

"É, eu acho que sim, mas..."

"Gin, as crianças merecem saber antes do resto da família."

"Sim, você está certo, é claro que elas merecem, vamos fazer isso hoje à noite, depois do jantar."

"Bom, e amanhã eu farei o anúncio durante o almoço," o seu tom não era dos mais entusiasmados.

"_É_ tradição."

"É, eu sei."

Eles continuaram andando em um silêncio confortável; ambos perdidos em seus pensamentos. Draco estava concentrado na tarde que tinha pela frente e no que tinha decidido fazer.

Ginny estava se perguntando o quão ruim seria a reação de sua família quando ficasse sabendo. _Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia contar quando estiverem todos reunidos ou talvez eu devesse contar, e não o Draco_, ela fantasiou preocupadamente.

Chegando aos seus aposentos, Draco se pôs a ajudar Ginny a se preparar para descansar durante a tarde. Foi só quando ele a ajudou, fisicamente, a subir na cama e estava reposicionando as cobertas pela enésima vez, que Ginny interrompeu o silêncio.

"Umm... Draco?"

"Sim, amor?"

"Eu não estou doente, você sabe."

"Eu sei."

"Só estou grávida."

Com um sorriso largo no rosto, Draco respondeu, "Eu sei."

"Bem, você está me tratando como se eu estivesse com alguma doença fatal."

"Eu só estou tentando cuidar de você- proteger você."

"E eu aprecio o fato de você querer, mas..." Ela hesitou quando ele ficou com uma expressão decepcionada.

"Mas o quê?" Ele disse em um tom que beirava a mágoa e a confusão.

_Eu tenho que dizer a ele, ou ele vai me deixar louca_, ela disse a si mesma antes de continuar. "Você está me sufocando, eu sei que você não está acostumado a ter mulheres grávidas por perto... Só que eu quero ser tratada normalmente, como estava sendo ontem."

"Oh... Desculpa," ele respondeu baixinho em um tom magoado.

"Tudo bem, eu realmente aprecio que você queira cuidar de mim, mas eu só preciso ser tratada normalmente."

"Vou tentar lembrar disso."

Sorrindo encorajadoramente para ele, ela respondeu vivamente, "Bom."

"Bem, durma bem e eu te vejo antes do jantar," ele lhe disse antes de beijar sua testa carinhosamente.

"Você não vai ficar?"

"Eu ia aliviar a minha mãe das crianças e, talvez, fazer algo especial com elas," Draco disse a si mesmo que uma mentirinha inofensiva agora lhe permitiria fazê-la extremamente feliz mais tarde.

**

* * *

**

Draco adentrou a sala de estar onde o resto da família tomava chá.

"Draco, você aceitaria um pouco de bolo?"

"Não, obrigado, mãe. Você se incomodaria em ficar com as crianças? Tenho algo importante para resolver."

"Oh?" Narcisa deu um olhar questionador ao seu filho.

"E o que seria isso?" Lúcio disse eloqüentemente.

"Um negócio particular e urgente," Draco respondeu, olhando para seu pai.

"Você tem certeza de que agora é o momento para se arriscar em tais negócios?"

"Absoluta, as revelações dessa manhã apenas confirmaram os meus sentimentos sobre o assunto," Draco respondeu com convicção.

"Entendo. Não há nada que eu possa dizer para você mudar de idéia?"

"Você não está contente?"

"Não estou certo de que você vá ouvir a resposta que está esperando, dados os eventos dessa manhã," Lúcio externou sua preocupação com uma leve hesitação.

"Eu espero convencê-la do contrário."

"Se você tem certeza, então não há nada mais a ser dito."

"Eu estou certo disso, pai."

"Quando você volta, querido?" Narcisa perguntou após acompanhar a conversa.

"Estarei de volta antes do jantar, mãe, com sorte, até mais cedo."

"Você vai pedir permissão?" Lúcio indagou sombriamente.

"Sim, pai, é claro."

"Boa sorte, acho que você vai precisar, dadas as circunstâncias."

Draco sorriu, "Eles ainda não sabem e, com sorte, o assunto não será discutido."

"E se for?"

"Eu vou contar a ele, mas somente se for necessário."

"Muito sábio." A tutela pessoal que ele dera a seu filho desde o dia em que ele podia compreendê-la havia compensado- Draco havia sido um bom aluno.

"Eu sei, e, se devo estar de volta antes do jantar, é melhor eu ir. Drake, Angel, comportem-se, volto logo."

"Aonde você vai, papai?" Angel perguntou, curiosa.

"Eu tenho alguns assuntos realmente chatos para resolver, mas não vai demorar."

Drake olhou pensativamente para seu pai. Algo estava acontecendo com sua mãe- ele tinha certeza disso, e agora o seu pai os estava deixando na mansão enquanto saía para resolver algumas coisas, mas ele nunca trabalhava nos finais de semana em que estava com eles.

Draco se virou para sair, dizendo por cima do ombro, "Vejo vocês no jantar, se não antes."

Narcisa se levantou de sua cadeira, "Draco?" ela chamou, indo até ele.

"Mãe."

Colocando sua mão na bochecha dele, Narcisa suspirou; com lágrimas nos olhos, ela disse baixinho, "Estou muito orgulhosa de você."

"Obrigado, mãe," Draco respondeu em um tom quase inaudível antes de deixar um beijo em sua bochecha e lhe dar o sorriso que ele reservava só para ela em momentos como esse.

**

* * *

**

Aparatando no Beco Diagonal, Draco abriu caminho pela multidão até chegar ao Gringotes. Ao entrar no banco, um tremor involuntário correu por seu corpo; ele odiava duendes e não importando quantas vezes ele já os vira, eles sempre lhe despertavam receio.

Draco limpou a garganta antes de falar com o duende que o espiava de um balcão massivo. "Eu gostaria de fazer uma retirada do cofre seiscentos e cinqüenta e quatro."

"E o senhor está com a sua chave?"

"Bem aqui," Draco disse ao duende enquanto lhe entregava a chave.

"Muito bem, vou mandar alguém ir com o senhor até o cofre. Griphook!"

Outro duende, que Draco assumiu ser Griphook, apareceu ao seu lado e Draco seguiu a criatura para o subterrâneo do banco, tomando cuidado para manter uma distância razoável entre eles. O duende assobiou e um carrinho apareceu em alta velocidade, parando logo aos pés da criatura. Entrando no carrinho depois do duende, Draco agarrou a barra com força e tentou se preparar para a viagem até o seu cofre particular, mas o carrinho disparou antes que ele pudesse respirar.

Sentindo o carrinho começar a reduzir sua velocidade, Draco abriu os olhos e olhou ao seu redor, desconfortável.

"Cofre seiscentos e cinqüenta e quatro," Griphook anunciou enquanto o carrinho parava diante da porta.

Soltando seu aperto na barra, os nós dos dedos brancos, Draco cambaleou para a plataforma. Ele assistiu enquanto Griphook usava a sua chave para abrir o cofre e se afastava enquanto fumaça verde escapava pela porta, agora aberta. Quando a fumaça se dissipou, Draco adentrou o cofre e localizou rapidamente a pequena caixa de veludo preto que ele colocara ali algumas semanas antes. Abrindo a caixa, ele sorriu para si mesmo ao ver a jóia que ela continha.

Draco colocou a caixa no bolso de sua capa e saiu do cofre.

"Isso é tudo."

"Muito bem," Griphook respondeu antes de fechar a porta do cofre e voltar ao carrinho.

Quando eles chegaram ao piso térreo do banco, Draco se apressou a sair do prédio, feliz por respirar ar fresco novamente e por estar longe dos duendes. Ele andou casualmente até o ponto de Aparatação mais próximo. Ele só tinha mais uma parada a fazer antes de voltar para casa.

Pegando sua varinha e se preparando para aparatar, ele só podia esperar que Arthur Weasley falaria imediatamente com ele.


	41. Uma Conversa Particular

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer: **_tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português._

**N/T: **

Ufa... Mais um capítulo. Foi rápido, até, não? O próximo já está prontinho, posto semana que vem!

**CAPÍTULO QUARENTA E UM**

**UMA CONVERSA PARTICULAR**

Draco ficou diante da casa onde Ginny crescera, percebendo que sua mão tremia levemente ao levantá-la para bater na porta de madeira. Ele respirou fundo em uma tentativa de acalmar o que parecia ser uma centena de pomos dourados voando em seu estômago; ele estava nervoso e não se importava em admitir isso (ao menos não para si mesmo). Depois de um momento, ele bateu na velha porta com convicção e esperou.

Quando a porta se abriu, Draco ficou aliviado ao ver Arthur Weasley diante dele; Rony não era alguém com quem ele queria cruzar nessa visita à Toca.

"Draco," Arthur apertou a mão do jovem bruxo. "Onde estão Ginny e as crianças?"

"Eu vim sozinho, senhor. Poderíamos conversar a sós?"

Arthur olhou para o jovem em sua porta e sorriu- ele sabia que esse dia logo chegaria. "Entendo, bem, é melhor você entrar, então."

"Obrigado."

"Draco, que bom ver você, querido," Molly exclamou com prazer.

"Sra. Weasley."

Molly olhou por cima do ombro de Draco e franziu a testa, "A Ginny veio com você?"

"Molly, se você puder nos deixar a sós, o Draco veio _sozinho_ para falar comigo."

Os olhos dela faiscaram com o grande sorriso que ela deu a Draco. "Oh... É claro, estarei na cozinha se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa, mesmo."

Molly se virou e deixou o aposento, fechando quase totalmente a porta. Os dois homens a observaram sair e ambos notaram a porta parcialmente aberta.

"Se eu fechá-la totalmente, ela achará uma desculpa para passar por ela e reabri-la, então, se você não se importa, acho mais fácil deixá-la como está," Arthur sussurrou.

"Tudo bem."

"Sente-se, filho."

"Obrigado."

Arthur sentou-se na cadeira diante da de Draco, inclinando-se contra o tecido gasto. Ele sorriu perceptivamente. "Bem, preciso perguntar por que você está aqui?"

"Acho que o senhor já tem uma boa idéia do motivo."

"Por que você não começa, então?"

"Draco limpou a garganta e olhou nos olhos do bruxo mais velho. "Sr Weasley, eu amo muito a sua filha, ela é tudo para mim e eu percebi que não posso viver sem ela. Senhor, eu gostaria da sua bênção para pedir a mão de Ginevra em casamento."

"Foi o que pensei... Eu sei que você pode dar a ela todas as coisas materiais da vida, mas eu conheço a minha filha e sei que isso não será o bastante para ela, ela está acostumada a ter uma família muito próxima a ela."

"Senhor, não tenho a menor intenção de mantê-la afastada de sua família. Pessoalmente, eu acho que o relacionamento que o senhor e a Sra. Weasley têm com seus filhos é maravilhoso e a maneira como vocês dois me receberam em sua casa, bem... Acho que, se o senhor me der a sua permissão, nós certamente não seremos estranhos."

"Vocês não estão juntos há muito tempo, o que faz você pensar que os seus sentimentos não mudarão?"

"Senhor, nós estivemos juntos durante o sexto e sétimo anos de Ginevra em Hogwarts, os meus sentimentos por ela não mudaram desde então. Eu amo a sua filha e sempre amarei.

"Onde vocês pretendem viver?"

"Na Mansão Malfoy."

"Você realmente acredita que a Ginny vai se sentir confortável vivendo com os seus pais?"

"A Mansão é grande, senhor, nós nos colocaríamos na extremidade oposta à dos meus pais e não precisaríamos vê-los diariamente, se esse for o desejo de Ginny."

"Entendo."

"Se a Ginny realmente tiver alguma objeção a morar na Mansão, nós poderíamos abrir uma das outras propriedades da família, mas eu não acho que ela vá ter alguma objeção. Ela parece se dar muito bem com os meus pais. Eu não creio que esse vá ser um problema, mas estou disposto a fazer o que for necessário para fazê-la feliz."

"Bom, a felicidade de nossa filha é fundamental para mim e para a Sra. Weasley."

"Bem como para mim, senhor."

Inclinando-se para a frente em sua cadeira, Arthur olhou no olho de Draco, "Por que você está pedindo agora?"

"Parece ser o momento..."

Arthur interrompeu Draco rapidamente e lhe informou seriamente, "Filho, quero que você pense muito cuidadosamente antes de terminar essa frase- não seria um bom começo ser pego em uma mentira."

"Eu não entendo, senhor."

"Eu tenho uma grande família, Draco, ela não surgiu da noite para o dia e eu tenho observado muitas bruxas durante essa expansão."

Draco suspirou pesadamente; ele tinha esperado não ter de falar sobre isso, mas Arthur já havia percebido a mudança em sua filha.

"Ela está grávida."

"Pensei que ela pudesse estar."

"Ela estava enjoada essa manhã, eu chamei um Medibruxo e ele confirmou... Ela está de aproximadamente seis semanas."

"E você achou que esse fosse um bom momento para se casar com ela?"

"Eu lhe garanto, senhor, que eu não quero me casar com ela por causa do bebê ou dos gêmeos, eu encomendei a aliança há algum tempo, e ela está no meu cofre em Gringotes desde então. A notícia da gravidez apenas confirmou o meu desejo de passar o resto da minha vida com a sua filha."

"E eu devo simplesmente acreditar em você?"

"Umm... Eu... Eu contei ao Rony, na festa dos gêmeos, ele pode confirmar que a aliança já havia sido encomendada," Draco disse.

"Calma, filho; o Rony me contou na semana seguinte ao aniversário dos gêmeos sobre os seus planos."

Tirando a caixa de veludo preto de suas vestes, Draco a entregou a Arthur. "Essa é aliança dela."

Arthur abriu a caixa com cuidado e extraiu dela um belo anel de ouro branco com um diamante solitário de um quilate e três esmeraldas menores de cada lado.

"Impressionante. Você tem certeza de que a Ginny vai gostar de algo tão brilhante?"

"É um desenho tradicional da família Malfoy, só as noivas Malfoy podem usar- estou certo de que ela vai apreciar o valor tradicional."

"Você pode ter razão nesse aspecto," Arthur respondeu, seu sorriso fazendo os olhos cintilarem enquanto ele devolvia a jóia para Draco.

Respirando fundo, Draco firmou sua voz e perguntou novamente, "Senhor, eu tenho a sua bênção?"

"O que você faria se eu dissesse não?"

"Eu... Para ser honesto, senhor, eu não tinha pensado nisso mas... Eu pediria para a Ginny se casar comigo ainda assim. Ela é importante demais para eu desistir sem tentar."

Arthur o fitou por um momento antes de renovar seu sorriso. "Draco, você tem a minha bênção."

"Obrigado, senhor," Draco respondeu, talvez um pouco entusiasticamente demais, fazendo o bruxo mais velho dar uma risadinha.

"Quando você vai fazer o pedido a ela?"

"Hoje à noite, quando eu chegar em casa."

"Boa sorte."

As sobrancelhas de Draco se uniram enquanto ele franzia a testa para o seu futuro sogro, "Senhor?"

"Se ela pensar que você só está pedindo por causa do bebê, você sabe que ela vai dizer não."

"Eu tenho a intenção de deixar bem claro que esse não é motivo do pedido; mas sim a causa de eu ter feito o pedido antes do planejado."

"Quando você havia planejado?"

"Eu ia esperar até achar que a Gin estivesse pronta."

"E você?"

"Eu poderia ter feito o pedido no dia em que entrei na sua cozinha, para ser sincero."

"Entendo, bem, boa sorte." Arthur estendeu a mão para seu futuro genro.

Draco sorriu genuinamente e apertou com firmeza a mão do outro bruxo. "Obrigado."

"E nós vamos esperar por alguns anúncios no almoço de amanhã."

"Sim, senhor, estou a par das tradições da sua família e, apesar de não estar ansioso para fazer tais anúncios com todos os seus filhos presentes, eu não vou deixar de fazê-los."

"Bom, e não se preocupe com os meninos, a Molly tem um jeito infalível de controlá-los."

Draco sorriu para o homem mais velho. "Obrigado, vou confiar na habilidade dela em me manter vivo."

"Bem, parece que você tem negócios a resolver essa noite, é melhor você voltar para ela."

"Sim, quero voltar antes que ela acorde."

"Acorde?"

"Gin decidiu tirar um cochilo durante a tarde, não sei se ela estava cansada ou desesperada para escapar da minha mãe. De qualquer forma, ela precisava descansar depois dos acontecimentos da manhã."

"Entendi, bem, é bom ver você cuidando dela desse jeito."

"Até logo e obrigado."

Dando tapinhas em seu ombro, Arthur respondeu, "De nada, filho, e nos vemos amanhã."

"Claro."

Draco começou a se dirigir para a porta, mas parou ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado da cozinha.

"Draco," Molly gritou excitada, "isso é maravilhoso. Você e a Ginny se comprometendo, finalmente... Um casamento, vai ser simplesmente lindo."

Molly atirou os braços em volta de Draco e o abraçou maternalmente.

"Umm... Ela ainda não aceitou, Sra. Weasley."

"Creia-me, ela vai aceitar. Ela te ama."

"Err... Eu..."

"Pode ir, você tem uma noite muito importante pela frente," Molly disse a Draco enquanto o levava até a porta.

"Umm... É, nos vemos amanhã."

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás dele, Draco exalou pesadamente e alívio o inundou. Sorrindo para si mesmo, ele apanhou sua varinha e aparatou para a Mansão, esperando que Ginny estivesse acordada quando ele chegasse.

**

* * *

**

Draco foi imediatamente à sala de visitas onde ele deixara seus pais com as crianças.

"Pai, mãe."

"Draco, querido," sua mãe recebeu sua presença com um sorriso.

"Draco, creio que você obteve sucesso, não?" Lúcio perguntou com interesse.

"Sim, pai. Obtive o sucesso esperado."

"Bom."

"A Ginny está acordada?" Draco perguntou avidamente.

"Acredito que ela esteja se vestindo para o jantar," Narcisa ofereceu.

Uma expressão pensativa surgiu no rosto de Draco enquanto ele começava a decidir, mentalmente, sobre o melhor lugar na propriedade para fazer a ela a pergunta mais importante que ele jamais faria a alguém; tinha de ser um lugar lindo e memorável.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Narcisa interrompeu seus devaneios, "O jardim de rosas está esplendido nessa época do ano."

"Sim... Está mesmo," Draco concordou de maneira ausente. "Acho que vou dar uma volta."

"Quando a Ginevra aparecer, devo dizer a ela que você quer vê-la no jardim de rosas?"

"Sim," Draco respondeu, seu tom ainda incerto. "Obrigado, mãe."

**

* * *

**

Draco perambulou pelo jardim de rosas por algum tempo, seus pensamentos a mil. Decidir qual a melhor maneira de pedir para a mulher que ele amava que ela passasse o resto da vida com ele estava se mostrando uma tarefa difícil. A única coisa de que ele tinha certeza era que o primeiro anúncio a ser feito no dia seguinte era o do casamento, na esperança de que esse anúncio diminuísse o choque de dizer aos irmãos dela que eles seriam tios de mais um Malfoy. Ele não tinha a menor ilusão de que os irmãos Weasley permitiriam que esse segundo lapso passasse despercebido.

"Hey, você sempre resmunga para você mesmo?" Ginny perguntou enquanto ia em sua direção.

_Maldição, espero que ela não tenha ouvido nada, _Draco pensou; ele estava repetindo várias vezes o que planejava dizer a ela e não havia nem sequer percebido quando entrara no jardim.

Draco deu um sorriso bobo e respondeu, "Sempre, é uma das minhas idiossincrasias malucas."

Ginny passou os braços por sua cintura. "Entendo."

"Quer dar uma volta?"

"Seria adorável."

Com o braço ao redor dos ombros dela, Draco lentamente a conduziu na direção do gazebo, parando ao longo do caminho para que ela pudesse admirar as rosas de Narcisa. Alcançando a estrutura ornada de madeira no momento em que o céu perdia os seus tons de rosa e violeta e as primeiras estrelas apareciam, começando a faiscar, ele beijou delicadamente o topo da cabeça dela.

"Preciso conversar com você."

"Precisa?"

Ele a soltou e foi até a outra extremidade do gazebo. De costas para ela, ele agarrou o parapeito em uma tentativa de organizar seus pensamentos.

"É... Eu... Gin,..."

"Draco, o que foi?"

_Por que ele parece tão nervoso? O que foi que eu fiz? Oh, céus, ele não quer o novo bebê!_ Os pensamentos de Ginny a afogavam.

"Antes de continuar, quero que você saiba que isso não tem absolutamente nada a ver com os gêmeos ou com o novo bebê- só tem relação com você e eu, okay?"

Lutando para manter a voz firme, Ginny respondeu, "Tudo bem."

Draco se virou para ela. "Bom, você já sabe disso."

"Eu sei. Draco, por favor, diga logo." Ela se encolheu mentalmente ao ouvir sua voz soar desesperada.

Draco se aproximou dela e pegou as mãos dela nas suas. "Gin, você sabe que eu te amo mais do que eu jamais amei alguém na minha vida e, como eu te disse hoje de manhã eu te quero- para sempre."

"Continue."

"Eu... Gin... Você..." Draco soltou as mãos dela e correu uma mão trêmula por seu cabelo. "Eu preciso fazer isso direito," ele murmurou, procurando em suas vestes pela caixinha que continha a aliança dela.

Ginny não viu a caixinha enquanto ele a retirava do bolso porque sua atenção estava focada exclusivamente na intensidade dos olhos dele, se perguntando o que causava aquela expressão.

Respirando fundo, Draco pegou uma das mãos dela novamente; escondida em sua outra mão estava a caixinha que apaziguaria os medos dela. Um sorriso pequeno e tenso se formou em seus lábios enquanto ele se ajoelhava e erguia o olhar para o rosto dela enquanto ela ofegava.

"Ginevra Weasley, você me faria a honra de se tornar minha esposa?"

Draco conseguira abrir a caixinha com uma mão e lhe mostrava a sua aliança.

"Oh... Eu..." Ela gaguejou, totalmente despreparada para as palavras que acabara de ouvir.

"Gin?"

"Minha nossa..."

"Amor, agora seria um bom momento para responder."

Ginny o encarou, surpresa e descrença evidente em seu rosto. Se ele não estava enganado, havia também alegria.

Lambendo os lábios sem perceber, Draco sussurrou baixinho, "Por favor... Casa comigo, Gin?"

"Sim," ela sussurrou de volta, enquanto seu sorriso crescia a cada momento. "Sim!"

Draco a tomou nos braços, erguendo-a do chão enquanto girava com ela e murmurava em seu cabelo, "Graças a Merlin.'

Colocando-a de volta no chão, ele apanhou novamente a caixinha. "Isso é seu... Para sempre," ele lhe disse baixinho enquanto tirava o anel da caixa e o colocava no dedo dela antes de erguer sua mão para os lábios e beijá-la.

"É tão lindo."

"Assim como você," ele sussurrou antes de se inclinar e capturar os lábios dela em um beijo sensual.

**

* * *

**

Lúcio percorria os corredores da mansão com propósito; Narcisa desaparecera pouco depois de dar a Ginny o recado de Draco, mas ele estava certo de que sabia onde encontrá-la. Chegando à porta da biblioteca, Lúcio pausou momentaneamente para confirmar suas suspeitas antes de entrar no aposento.

"Querida, o que faz aqui?"

"Shh... Ele está prestes a fazer o pedido..."

"Cissa, você não devia espioná-los," Lúcio censurou enquanto se colocava atrás dela.

"Ele parece nervoso."

"É claro que ele está nervoso, não é todo dia que um homem propõe um casamento."

"Oh... Querido, ele se ajoelhou..."

"Francamente, Narcisa!"

Enquanto eles estavam diante da janela assistindo seu filho pedir a mulher que ele amava em casamento, os braços de Lúcio se colocaram ao redor da cintura dela e a puxaram contra seu corpo.

"Você se lembra?" Ele sussurrou em seu cabelo.

"Ah, sim, nunca me esqueci."

"Eu te amo, Cissa."

"E eu te amo, Lúcio."

Narcisa franziu a testa e olhou atentamente para fora da janela. "Por que ele não está se levantando?"

"Talvez ela ainda não tenha respondido."

"Mas ela já devia ter respondido."

"Talvez ele tenha tomado um caminho mais longo."

"Quanto tempo demora para dizer as palavras 'casa comigo'?"

"Narcisa, ele vai fazer isso ao modo dele."

"Ele conversou com você antes?"

"Não- isso é algo que um homem deve fazer sozinho."

"Oh... Ele está se mexendo? Oh sim, ela deve ter dito sim!"

Sorrindo para o fervor de sua esposa, ele respondeu neutramente, "Parece que sim."

"A aliança, ele ainda não deu a aliança a ela."

"Paciência, Cissa."

"Pronto... Ele está colocando nela... E ele selou com um beijo."

"Avó? O que você está olhando?" Drake perguntou, entrando no aposento e olhando pela janela para tentar encontrar o objeto de tanto interesse.

"Onde está Angelique?" Lúcio perguntou.

"Ela está vindo- Ewwww! Eles estão se agarrando de novo!"

Narcisa deu um suspiro feliz antes de responder, "Sim, eles estão."

A testa franzida de Drake se transformou rapidamente em uma expressão de desgosto quando ele notou os braços de seu avô a apertando com força.

Voltando seu olhar para a janela, o pequeno bruxo murmurou, "Será que ninguém consegue manter as mãos longe de outras pessoas nessa casa?"

Lúcio respondeu com uma risada baixa, "Aparentemente, não."

Um gemido alto de Drake só contribuiu para aumentar a diversão de Lúcio.

"Querida, vamos jantar?" Lúcio indagou quando parou de rir.

"Não deveríamos esperar por Draco e Ginevra?"

"Creio que eles vão demorar um pouco."

"Muito bem, suponho que as crianças precisam comer logo."

"Eu mesmo estou com um pouco de fome," Lúcio admitiu enquanto eles iam até a porta.

"Drake, querido, venha," Narcisa chamou o menino, que ainda estava encarando fixamente seus pais no jardim abaixo.

"Sim, avó," ele murmurou se afastando lentamente da janela.

**

* * *

**

Lúcio e Narcisa, junto com as crianças, haviam acabado de começar a comer quando Millie, a elfa doméstica, apareceu na sala de jantar.

Fazendo uma reverência baixa, ela se dirigiu a Lúcio, "Mestre, perdoa Millie por essa intrusão, eu ter uma mensagem para o Mestre, do Pequeno Mestre Draco."

"Continue."

"Mestre é muito gentil. Pequeno Mestre disse para dizer para Mestre que ele e a senhorita vão jantar sozinhos, e pegarão Pequeno Mestre Drake e a Senhorita Angel depois."

Lúcio acenou a mão para dispensar a serva e Millie desapareceu instantaneamente do aposento.

"Aposto que eles estão transando, é por isso que não vão jantar," Drake murmurou ressentidamente.

"Drake," Lúcio avisou sinistramente.

"Bem, eles estavam se agarrando, e quando eles começam com isso..."

"Drake- o que os seus pais no quarto deles só diz respeito a eles, e eu não tolerarei que você faça tais comentários à mesa de jantar. Você entendeu?" Lúcio o interrompeu com um rosnado baixo e perigoso.

"Sim, avô."

"Bom," Lúcio rosnou para ele antes de voltar sua atenção para Narcisa, "Bem, eu certamente estou feliz por não termos atrasado o jantar por causa deles."

"Não consigo conceber um motivo para eles não quererem se juntar a nós," Narcisa respondeu em um tom descaradamente decepcionado.

"Eu imagino que eles tenham muito a discutir, querida."

"Sim... Sim..."

"Pronto, pronto, Cissa, você os verá quando eles vierem buscar as crianças."

"Eu simplesmente queria parabenizá-los," ela respondeu magoada.

"Por quê, avó?" Angel perguntou curiosa.

Lúcio interveio antes que Narcisa pudesse responder. "Acho que talvez seja melhor esperar até que os seus pais te contem, Angelique."

"Por quê?"

"Porque cabe a eles é contar a vocês, e não a nós," Lúcio respondeu, dando a Narcisa um olhar ao mesmo tempo.

"Mas..."

"Nada de mas, Angelique, você vai ter de esperar pelos seus pais."

"Eu não vou contar a eles se você me contar," Angel lhe garantiu de maneira conspiratória.

Incapaz de se conter, um sorriso puxou o canto de sua boca. "Não... Nem eu e nem a sua avó vamos lhe dizer nada."

Angel voltou, magoada, a sua atenção para o seu prato. Lúcio mal pôde conter uma risadinha quando ele olhou pela mesa- Narcisa e Angelique, sentadas lado a lado, tinham exatamente a mesma expressão decepcionada.

**

* * *

**

Enquanto um elfo doméstico servia o jantar, Draco e Ginny se fitaram amorosamente através da pequena mesa. Assim que o servo desapareceu do aposento, Draco pegou a mão dela na sua.

"Eu já te disse o quanto te amo?"

"Mmm... Não por pelo menos cinco minutos."

Sorrindo, ele beijou os nós dos dedos dela antes de soltar a mão dela e apanhar os seus talheres. Eles comeram em um silêncio relativo, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. Quando eles terminaram a refeição, Draco fez com que o elfo doméstico tirasse a mesa, para que eles pudessem conversar antes de buscar as crianças.

"Eu quero que você venha morar comigo," Draco declarou resoluto.

Desviando os olhos do rosto dele, Ginny vacilou, "Eu..."

"Gin, nós vamos nos casar... Eu quero você aqui, morando comigo."

"Aqui? Com os seus pais?"

"Sim, aqui, na mansão. Amor, nós podemos ocupar a ala sul inteira, seria como ter a nossa própria casa, e minha mãe estaria por perto para te ajudar com as crianças."

Ela olhou fugazmente para a expressão esperançosa dele e respirou fundo. "Eu acho que a minha família ficaria mais feliz se nós esperássemos até nos casarmos. No momento, minha mãe acha que eu não... Que nós não..."

Erguendo uma sobrancelha para ela, Draco se preparou para contra-argumentar cuidadosamente; ele não achava que seria questão de simplesmente pedir para que ela aceitasse se mudar imediatamente.

"Essa ilusão vai ser destruída amanhã, não vai?"

"É, acho que sim... Eu sempre pensei que continuaria em casa até..."

"Não tem problema, se você quiser esperar até o casamento, tudo bem," ele murmurou com uma voz desapontada.

"Desculpa... Eu só acho que seria... Melhor."

"Tudo bem. Eu só queria você e as crianças aqui comigo... Para começar a viver como uma família."

"Eu quero ficar com você, também."

"Então o que está realmente te impedindo, Gin?"

"Eu não sei direito... Bem..."

"Gin?"

"Eu acho que é porque não somos casados e simplesmente não é de praxe viver junto antes do casamento."

"Eu tenho a impressão de que a sociedade já está nos censurando por termos tido filhos fora do casamento e agora, com mais um a caminho..."

"Eu sei, fui eu quem teve de ouvir os comentários e olhares maldosos nos últimos cinco anos."

"Hey... Eu só quero fazer com que isso acabe. Se você estiver aqui, posso te proteger melhor."

"Eu não preciso de..."

"Proteção? Eu sei, mas eu quero proteger você e as crianças."

Ginny olhou nos olhos dele e suspirou pesadamente. "Posso pensar sobre isso?"

"Claro que sim, tome o tempo que precisar, amor."

"Obrigada."

"Agora, devemos discutir o casamento?"

"Acho que sim... Sem dúvida a minha família vai fazer perguntas amanhã, e é só uma questão de tempo até que a Naricsa comece a me interrogar."

"Que tipo de casamento você quer?"

Ginny franziu levemente a testa, "Tipo?"

"Nós podemos fazer um casamento pequeno e discreto ou nós podemos fazer com toda a pompa que minha mãe vai querer."

"Umm... Acho que não quero algo pomposo. Você acha que a sua mãe vai ficar terrivelmente chateada se fizermos algo discreto?"

"Ela vai ficar chateada, mas é o que você quer que importa- é o seu dia."

"Vai ser o nosso dia."

"Okay, vai ser o nosso dia e eu estou feliz com o que você quiser."

"Isso é sobre o que você quer também, Draco."

"A única coisa que eu quero é você, não me importo com como vamos chegar lá, desde que cheguemos lá. Merlin, eu casaria escondido hoje, se você quisesse."

Sorrindo atrevidamente para ele, ela disse, "Até que não é má idéia..."

"Para falar a verdade... Não é uma boa idéia," Draco negou com um balançar de cabeça.

"E por que não?"

"Porque isso chatearia não só a minha mãe, como a sua também, e eu não quero morrer cedo."

"Mmm... Ela pode ser assustadora às vezes."

"Yeah, e eu nunca quero aquele temperamento dirigido contra mim, muito obrigado!"

"Okay, então vai ser uma cerimônia íntima. Quando?"

Draco hesitou antes de dizer o seu desejo, "Bem... Eu gostaria de me casar antes que o bebê nascesse."

"Tudo bem... Mas eu não quero ir para o altar," ela pausou e se encolheu, "Gorda!"

Draco sorriu, buscou a mão dela e a trouxe para os seus lábios antes de responder," Então está decidido, nos casamos o mais rápido possível."

"Sim."

"E enquanto isso, você vai considerar a possibilidade de se mudar para cá?"

"Eu prometo pensar nisso."

"Ótimo! Você está pronta para contar para os gêmeos?"

"Sim, é melhor fazermos isso agora, senão eles estarão cansados demais, e eu não quero fazer isso de amanhã de manhã."


	42. Mandem De Volta

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer: **_tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português._

**N/T**

Prontinho! Desculpem o atraso. Infelizmente, não sei quando virá o próximo capítulo, já comecei a trabalhar nele, mas alguns problemas pessoais estão atrapalhando um pouco.

HunterChild

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO QUARENTA E DOIS**

**MANDEM DE VOLTA**

Depois do jantar, Narcisa se encarregou pessoalmente de preparar o banho dos gêmeos e prepará-los para a cama enquanto eles esperavam que seus pais aparecessem. Eles haviam acabado de se acomodar na sala de estar quando Draco e Ginny entraram, abraçados, e os dois parecendo excessivamente felizes.

"Mãe, pai."

"Oh, queridos," Narcisa exclamou enquanto se adiantava até o afortunado casal, abraçando os dois e sussurrando em seus ouvidos, "Eu não poderia estar mais feliz por vocês."

"Obrigada, Narcisa," Ginny deu um sorriso largo para ela. "Espero que as crianças não tenham dado trabalho."

"Claro que não, querida, eles foram maravilhosos."

"Vocês estavam transando?" Drake perguntou imediatamente.

"Drake," Lúcio rugiu.

"Nós não estamos na mesa de jantar," Drake respondeu petulantemente.

Ignorando a pergunta de seu filho, Draco voltou sua atenção para Narcisa.

"Mãe, se você não se incomoda, vamos levar os gêmeos para a minha sala de estar e conversar com eles."

"Lá em cima? Vocês são bem-vindos para utilizar essa aqui, querido," Narcisa ofereceu, não que ela tivesse qualquer intenção de se retirar dali.

"Obrigado, mãe, mas não sabemos como eles vão reagir a _certas_ notícias e nós queremos lidar sozinhos com isso."

"Oh... Claro, querido."

"Narcisa," Lúcio entoou," Draco e Ginevra têm de fazer o que acham certo."

Draco deu um olhar grato para seu pai; a última coisa de que ele precisava agora era uma discordância com sua mãe.

"Drake, Angel, vamos subir," Draco chamou.

"Mas ainda não está na hora de dormir, papai," Angel reclamou.

"Nós não vamos colocar você na cama, querida, nós queremos conversar com vocês dois," Ginny lhe garantiu.

Angel sorriu largamente em antecipação. "Oh, sobre o que a avó queria par... Par..."

"Parabenizar," Lúcio a ajudou com a pronúncia.

"Sim! Isso."

"Sim, princesa, nós vamos conversar sobre isso," Draco afirmou alegremente.

"Yay! Nós vamos descobrir!" Angel exclamou enquanto pulava no lugar.

"Digam boa noite aos seus avós, porque vocês não vão descer de novo," Ginny instruiu.

Angel deu boa noite a Lúcio e Narcisa entusiasticamente, ansiosa para descobrir os segredos que seus pais iriam contar. Drake disse boa noite a Lúcio cheio de reservas, ainda com raiva pela bronca que havia recebido. Narcisa abraçou longamente seu neto, como se estivesse tentando compensar o rosnado de seu marido, antes de deixar que ele seguisse seus pais para o andar de cima.

**

* * *

**

Draco fez com que os gêmeos se sentassem no sofá de sua sala de estar enquanto ele movia as duas cadeiras para mais perto do sofá. Quando todos estavam confortáveis, um silêncio caiu sobre o aposento. Angel olhava, ansiosa, para seus pais, enquanto Drake estava emburrado no canto do sofá, encarando qualquer coisa que não fosse os seus pais.

Draco respirou fundo e começou, "Bem... A sua mãe e eu temos duas coisas para contar a vocês."

Ele pegou a mão de Ginny na sua e a apertou; o movimento de sua mão atraiu a atenção de Angel e seus olhos acompanharam o caminho da mão dele até a de sua mão, até caírem sobre o cintilar de um diamante que não estava ali antes.

Ofegando alto, Angel começou a quicar no lugar; ela havia visto sua tia Hermione exibindo seu anel quando o tio Harry contara a todo mundo que eles iam se casar e agora a mamãe estava usando um anel novo.

"Angel, querida, fique quieta," Draco disse gentilmente, sorrindo com o entusiasmo dela; Draco suspeitou de que sua filha já adivinhara uma parte das notícias.

"Sua mãe e eu decidimos nos casar."

"Você ganhou um anel, mamãe," Angel gritou agudamente.

"Sim, querida," Ginny respondeu feliz enquanto tirava sua mão da de Draco e a estendia para inspeção.

"É muito bonito," Angel exclamou.

"É mesmo."

"Quando vocês vão casar?"

"Em breve, querida, muito em breve."

"Posso ser daminha, que nem eu fui para a tia Hermione?"

"Sim, é claro que você pode."

"O papai vai vir morar com a gente?"

"Na verdade, nós vamos vir morar com ele... Aqui, na Mansão Malfoy."

"Sério?"

"Sim, querida."

Enquanto Angel e Ginny estudavam o anel, Draco observava atentamente o seu filho. Ele estava tentando desesperadamente não mostrar interesse, ainda olhando determinado em outra direção, mas seus olhos haviam começado a se voltar para sua mãe com freqüência.

"Drake?" Draco disse baixo.

A cabeça de Drake se levantou e ele deparou-se com os olhos questionadores de seu pai.

"O que você acha?"

"Sobre o quê?"

"Eu e sua mãe nos casarmos."

"Tudo bem, eu acho."

"Isso significa que nós logo vamos viver todos juntos."

"Eu sei."

"Isso não deixa você feliz?"

"Acho que sim."

"Você não quer morar comigo?"

"Quero."

"A sua mãe e eu temos mais uma notícia para vocês."

"O quê?"

"Vamos ver se as meninas já terminaram de admirar o anel e eu conto para vocês," ele piscou para seu filho, tentando fazer com que ele relaxasse um pouco.

Drake suspirou pesadamente e rolou os olhos ao ver os exageros de sua mãe e de sua irmã.

Draco deu um tapinha no braço de Ginny. "Gin? Você está pronta para contar a eles a outra notícia?"

Ela respirou fundo e se reclinou em sua cadeira. "Umm... Sim."

Angel imediatamente tentou subir no colo de Ginny.

"Bom, Angel, sente-se no meu joelho, querida," Draco a instruiu enquanto estendia os braços.

Angel se apressou em ir até Draco e estava acomodada no colo dele dentro de segundos.

"Certo, estão todos confortáveis de novo?" Draco perguntou olhando para sua família.

"Acho que estamos prontos," Ginny disse, a voz falhando.

Angel quicou em seu joelho, "O que é, papai?"

"Fique quieta e eu te conto," Draco lhe disse. "Bem, vocês dois sabem que, quando a mamãe passou mal hoje de manhã, eu pedi que um Medibruxo viesse examiná-la."

Angel assentiu solenemente e Drake encarou Ginny do sofá, medo evidente em seus olhos.

Ginny estendeu os braços e disse, "Drake, venha cá."

O garotinho desceu do sofá e andou os poucos passos até sua mãe. Ginny o ergueu e o colocou em seu joelho.

"Está tudo bem, querido, eu não estou doente."

"O que o Medibruxo disse, então?" Ele disse, claramente não convencido.

Ginny olhou para Draco e esperou que ele continuasse.

"Ele nos deu uma ótima notícia," Draco continuou. "A mamãe vai ter outro bebê."

"Verdade?" Angel gritou agudamente em seu ouvido.

Encolhendo-se, ele respondeu, "Sim, é verdade."

Drake escorregou do joelho de Ginny, sua expressão consideravelmente mais sombria, e se pôs diante de seu pai, encarando-o.

"Drake, isso não é uma ótima notícia? Você vai ser um irmão mais velho, cara," Draco disse tentativamente.

"Não!"

"Drake... Querido..." Ginny começou.

"Não! Eu não quero um bebê novo... Vocês não deviam estar fazendo bebês!"

"Escuta, cara, nós não planejamos ter um bebê; foi uma surpresa."

"Faz ele sumir. A gente não quer ele."

"Bem, temo que não há como fazer ele sumir e nós queremos ele," Draco respondeu, lutando bravamente para manter sua voz firme.

"Não, a gente não quer."

"Drake, por que você acha que nós não queremos o novo bebê?" Ginny perguntou, lutando para manter suas emoções sob controle.

"Porque não. Vocês já tem eu e a Angel... Já chega!"

"Mas... Eu..." Ginny gaguejou enquanto um soluço lhe escapava e lágrimas começaram a correr livremente por seu rosto.

"Eu te odeio," Drake cuspiu.

"Você fez a mamãe chorar," Angel gritou com seu gêmeo.

Drake meramente fez uma carranca para sua mãe, que agora soluçava incontrolavelmente, o rosto escondido nas mãos.

Draco se levantou, impondo-se sobre seu filho; sua expressão estava sombria e seus olhos, quase negros. "Sente-se e fique quieto," ele rosnou, apontando para o sofá.

"Eu não quero."

"Agora!"

Drake nunca havia visto seu pai perder o controle antes, e vendo-o agora, o pequeno bruxo se perguntou se o temperamento de seu pai era parecido com o de seu avô. Sem querer se arriscar a descobrir, ele sentou-se no sofá.

Draco ergueu Angel com delicadeza e a colocou em sua cadeira abandonada.

"Eu vou cuidar da mamãe, princesa. Fique aqui até eu voltar, okay?"

"Pkay, papai."

"Boa menina."

Draco se ajoelhou diante de Ginny e passou os braços ao redor dela. Balançando-a levemente para a frente e para trás, ele fez sons calmantes que não surtiram efeito, pois ela continuou a soluçar dolorosamente em seu ombro.

"Gin, eu vou te pegar no colo e te tirar daqui, okay?"

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Draco se levantou e a pegou nos braços. Ele foi até seu quarto, abriu a porta com um chute e continuou até a cama, onde ele a colocou sentada. Sentando-se o mais perto possível dela, ela caiu em seu peito, ainda soluçando pesadamente e Draco passou os braços em torno dela, abraçando-a o mais apertado que ousou.

Depois de vários minutos, ela ergueu levemente a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Draco enquanto ele colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

"Oh céus... O que foi que eu fiz?"

"Shh... Amor, você não fez nada."

"Meu próprio filho me odeia."

"Não... Ele não te odeia... Ele te ama muito..."

"Ele disse..." Ela não pôde continuar.

Mais de dez minutos se passaram até que os soluços dela começassem a diminuir e Draco conseguisse falar com ela.

"Escute, amor," ele disse enquanto levantava gentilmente a cabeça dela de seu ombro. "Eu vou colocar você para tomar um banho de banheira quente e você vai ficar lá, relaxando, até eu voltar."

"A-aonde você..." Ela soluçou.

"Eu vou pôr Angel para dormir e torturar meu filho lentamente."

"Não seja duro..."

Draco a interrompeu tão logo percebeu o que ela ia dizer. "Eu vou tão duro quanto for necessário, Gin. Eu não deixar ele sair impune; o que ele disse foi inadequado e ele _vai _ser punido... Do meu jeito."

"Mas..."

"Nada de mas. Agora venha, vamos colocar você na banheira."

Draco levantou-se da cama, trazendo Ginny consigo, e então a guiou até o banheiro, onde ele imediatamente se pôs a preparar um banho para ela. Enquanto a banheira enchia, ele a ajudou a tirar suas vestes e então a ajudou a entrar na água morna.

"Vou voltar assim que puder, relaxe e não se preocupe com nada."

Ele a beijou na testa antes de sair decidido do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ao alcançar a porta de sua sala de estar, ele pausou para respirar fundo- ele ainda estava furioso e, embora ele tivesse conseguido se controlar enquanto Ginny estava presente, ele estava certo de que tal controle cederia logo. Abrindo a porta, ele passou por ela, certificando-se de que a fechara firmemente atrás de si.

As duas crianças estavam exatamente como ele as havia deixado. Drake, emburrado, olhava em qualquer direção menos na dele e Angel dava a entender que começaria a chorar- ela era sua primeira prioridade.

Indo até ela, ele se ajoelhou diante da cadeira. "Querida, vamos dormir?"

"Mamãe?"

"Ela ainda está um pouco chateada, então você pode vê-la amanhã, okay?"

"Eu quero a mamãe," ela choramingou enquanto duas grandes lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas.

Draco pegou sua filha no colo e saiu de seus aposentos com ela chorando baixinho em seu ombro, amaldiçoando inaudivelmente a sua situação. Sem saber o que mais fazer, ele foi em busca de seus pais. No topo da escadaria, ele ouviu os tons de uma conversa baixa vindos do saguão da Mansão. Eles estavam se aproximando e, quando ele pôde ver o topo platinado da cabeça de seu pai, ele fez com que notassem sua presença.

"Pai," Draco chamou tensamente.

"Draco... Não correu tudo bem?" Lúcio perguntou, subindo as escadas e indo rapidamente ao encontro de seu filho, com Narcisa um passo atrás.

"Isso foi pouco."

Lúcio ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele curiosamente antes de indagar, "Drake?"

"Quem mais? Ele conseguiu chatear Ginny o suficiente para fazê-la chorar e Angel está chateada porque Ginny está chateada.."

"Ele não estava muito maleável esta noite," Lúcio ofereceu.

"Honestamente, pouco me importa qual o humor dele; isso não dá a ele o menor direito de tratar mal a sua mãe."

"É claro..."

"Vocês podem ficar com a Angel? Vejam se vocês conseguem acalmá-la, ela quer a Gin, mas ela ainda está chateada e eu tenho de lidar com o Drake."

"Você quer alguma ajuda para lidar com o Drake?"

"Não, obrigado, pai. Preciso fazer isso sozinho."

"Muito bem."

"Há algo que eu possa fazer pela Ginevra?" Narcisa perguntou em um tom preocupado.

"Obrigado, mãe, mas eu a deixei tomando um banho quente, e, tão logo eu tenha terminado com o pequeno encrenqueiro, vou voltar para ela."

"Bem, se você ou ela precisarem de mim..."

"Eu sei, obrigado."

"Pai?" Draco entoou enquanto passava Angel para os braços de Lúcio.

"Eu quero a mamãe," Angel chorou.

"Eu sei, princesa, mas a mamãe está tomando um banho agora e depois ela também vai dormir," Draco a tranqüilizou, correndo a mão pela cabeça e pelas costas dela.

"No quarto dela?"

"Não, ela vai ficar no meu quarto daqui para a frente. Vá com o seu avô e tente dormir, tudo bem?"

"Sim, papai," Angel respondeu baixinho, suas lágrimas ainda correndo silenciosamente por seu rosto.

"Boa menina," Draco deu um beijo em sua bochecha molhada e lhe deu um meio sorriso- era tudo o que ele conseguia no momento.

"Por que não colocamos você na cama e vemos se conseguimos pensar em uma história?" Lúcio perguntou, assumindo o controle da situação.

"Okay," ela fungou, deixando sua cabeça cair no ombro dele.

Lúcio saiu na direção dos aposentos de Angel, deixando Draco e Narcisa no topo da escadaria.

"O seu pai vai cuidar da Angel, há algo que eu possa fazer?"

"Não, obrigado, mãe. Eu preciso lidar com o Drake e eu acho que a Gin precisa ficar um pouco sozinha para se recompor."

"Encoraje-a a não se aborrecer, não é bom para o bebê."

"Também não é bom para a saúde de Drake."

"Draco, não seja muito duro com ele."

"Mãe, ele vai receber exatamente o que ele merece, nada menos."

"Querido, lembre-sede que ele só tem cinco anos e..."

"Eu sei, mãe, boa noite," Draco disse, beijando sua bochecha e se afastando antes que ela pudesse responder.

Narcisa seguiu seu filho a alguma distância, com a intenção de ir para seus aposentos e se preparar para dormir, enquanto Lúcio cuidava de Angelique, mas ela se viu hesitando no corredor, não muito longe dos aposentos de Drake.

Draco entrou em sua sala de estar e olhou para o sofá, onde ele havia instruído seu filho a ficar. Drake não estava ali. Xingando baixinho, Draco entrou no quarto e olhou rapidamente em volta antes de ir para a porta do banheiro. Tentando ser o mais silencioso possível, Draco virou a maçaneta e abriu a porta apenas uma fração. Ele viu Ginny recostada, sua cabeça pousada na borda da banheira, lágrimas ainda correndo por seu rosto, mas obviamente sozinha. Vendo-a desse jeito- tão vulnerável- Draco não queria nada além de entrar ali e tomá-la nos braços, sem soltá-la, mas ele tinha de encontrar e lidar com seu filho primeiro. Fechando a porta silenciosamente e deixando-a em paz, ele deixou seus aposentos para checar o segundo lugar mais lógico para o qual o garoto fora.

Ao entrar no corredor que ia para o quarto das crianças, Draco percebeu sua mãe, logo depois da porta de Drake. Ele sorriu, apesar de seu humor, e se aproximou dela. Draco sabia o que ela estava fazendo no corredor; era sempre a mesma coisa quando ele havia desagradado ao seu pai quando criança. Ela esperava no corredor, na porta do escritório de seu pai ou na porta de seus aposentos enquanto seu pai lhe aplicava o castigo que julgava necessário e, depois, ela o apertava em seus braços e apagava a humilhação do castigo.

"Mãe, o que você está fazendo?" Ele sabia que a pergunta era inútil- ela jamais admitiria a verdade.

"Eu só estava a caminho dos meus aposentos... Estava pensando em ver como está a Angelique, apenas para me certificar de que ela já está calma."

"Mãe, vá dormir. Eu vou lidar com o _meu_ filho e você _não_ vai confortá-lo quando eu sair."

"Draco eu jamais interferiria..."

"Mãe, acho que nós dois sabemos que é exatamente por isso que você está aqui. Vá dormir! Eu não quero que ele seja confortado depois que eu sair; você não faz idéia do que ele fez hoje, então, por favor, deixe-me lidar com ele do meu jeito," Draco explicou, tentando se controlar. "Eu quero que ele pense no comportamento dele antes de ver sua mãe de novo."

"Eu..."

"Mãe."

"Tudo bem, boa noite, querido," Narcisa disse em um tom indignado.

Draco observou sua mãe deslizar pelo corredor até que ela desaparecesse e então ele virou e voltou para a porta de Drake. Ao entrar na sala de estar, Draco percebeu que a porta do quarto estava entreaberta; isso só poderia significar que havia alguém ali. Os servos jamais deixariam uma porta nessa posição por medo de serem punidos por sua mãe; as portas tinham de estar ou fechadas ou escancaradas.

Ameaçadoramente, Draco atravessou a sala de estar, pôs a mão na porta e a empurrou com mais força que o necessário, fazendo-a bater violentamente na parede. Vistoriando o aposento com os olhos, ele espiou seu filho sentado na cama, os olhos arregalados encarando ele e a porta.

"Eu lhe disse para ficar na minha sala de estar," Draco rosnou, assistindo, maravilhado, enquanto Drake adquiria uma expressão impassível. _Meu pai ficaria orgulhoso_, Draco pensou amargamente.

"Estava chato esperar você voltar."

Adentrando o quarto cheio de propósito, Draco se colocou diante de seu filho e o olhou com desdém. Ele estava tendo algumas dificuldades para deduzir quando as coisas haviam dado errado.

"Levante-se."

Drake continuou sentado como se não tivesse ouvido a ordem de seu pai.

"Agora!"

Ainda não houve nenhuma reação do garoto que sequer mostrasse que ele tivesse ouvido.

Draco o agarrou logo acima do cotovelo e o pôs de pé forçosamente. Ele o conduziu até a sala de estar. Sentando-se em uma das cadeiras estofadas, Draco colocou seu filho diante de si; foi só então que ele soltou o braço de seu filho.

Drake perdera a compostura e encarava, novamente, seu pai, os olhos arregalados, com medo evidente neles.

"Certo, você e eu vamos resolver isso agora, porque eu não vou tolerar que você fale assim com a sua mãe de novo."

"Drake assentiu silenciosamente.

"Por quê, Drake? Por que você disse coisas tão odiosas?"

Observando atentamente os olhos de seu filho, ele ficou espantado ao ver o medo evidente havia apenas segundos ceder lugar enquanto a raiva ocupava seu lugar.

"Não era pra vocês terem feito um bebê," ele gritou para Draco.

Forçando-se a manter seu tom neutro, Draco respondeu, "Bom, não estava nos planos, simplesmente aconteceu e nós não lamentamos que tenha acontecido."

"Você não devia estar transando com a _minha_ mamãe."

Erguendo as sobrancelhas, Draco ficou espantado com essa declaração e demorou alguns segundos para retaliar. "Quem disse que eu e a sua mãe não deveríamos estar... Transando, como você mesmo disse?"

"O avô disse que era feio antes de casar."

"Ele disse, não foi?" Draco suspirou pesadamente, prometendo para si mesmo enfeitiçar seu pai por ter dado aquela informação particular para seu filho.

"Se vocês tivessem se comportado, não haveria um bebê."

"Isso é verdade, mas a sua mãe e eu queremos esse bebê. Nós esperávamos que a Angel e você também quisessem."

"Eu não quero!"

"Bem, não há mais o que fazer quanto isso."

"Mandem de volta."

"Nope, não dá."

"Dá, sim, você que não quer fazer isso."

"Mesmo se eu pudesse, o que eu não posso, porque não é assim que funciona, eu não faria."

"Eu odeio você!"

"Já chega! Agora, eu vou te explicar apenas uma vez como as coisas vão ser e, se você não gostar, problema seu," ele pausou por um momento para recuperar o fôlego e continuou, em uma voz perigosamente baixa. "A sua mãe e eu vamos nos casar, nós vamos ter outro bebê, e é provável que nós tenhamos mais filhos no futuro, quer você goste ou não. Você entendeu, Drake?"

Drake deu as costas para o seu pai e anunciou, "Estou cansado, vou dormir."

Draco podia se sentir começar a tremer de fúria; ele não achava que já tivesse chegado a esse nível de raiva- era como se a criança estivesse deliberadamente tentando fazê-lo alcançar o limite.

Draco colocou uma mão em cada braço de Drake, segurando-o com força diante de si, "Como você se atreve?" Draco sibilou para ele.

O controle sobre seu temperamento estava lhe escapando cada vez mais rapidamente.

"A sua mãe está inconsolável- você a chateou para valer... Ela ainda não parou de chorar; o que você disse para ela é intolerável. Eu não vou tolerar que você a trate dessa forma... JAMAIS," Draco gritou para seu filho, os últimos fiapos de controle se desvanecendo.

Drake encarou os olhos quase negros de seu pai em silêncio- sua coragem e sua arrogância pareciam tê-lo abandonado.

"Eu juro que, se você voltar a falar assim com a sua mãe, você vai se tornar bastante íntimo da Maldição Cruciatus," Draco sussurrou em uma maneira que só podia ser descrita como perigosa.

Tremendo de medo, Drake engoliu com força e se forçou a não deixar que as lágrimas que ele sabia que estavam se formando em seus olhos caíssem- ele sabia que havia provocado seu pai além da conta.

"Você vai se desculpar com a sua mãe amanhã de manhã."

Apesar do terror que sentia, Drake não conseguiu se impedir de dizer, "Ela vai estar muito ocupada passando mal por causa do bebê!"

"Você vai se desculpar mesmo assim," Draco berrou, incapaz de se impedir de dar um chacoalhão em seu filho.

Draco encarou seu filho, sua respiração errática e uma veia pulsando em sua têmpora. Soltando os braços de Drake, ele suspirou pesadamente e se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, como as coisas haviam chegado a esse ponto.

"Nós vamos conversar mais amanhã. Vá dormir," ele murmurou desgostoso.

Sem precisar que lhe dissessem duas vezes, Drake saiu do aposento o mais rápido possível, batendo a porta do quarto atrás de si, enquanto as lágrimas finalmente corriam por seu rosto.

Draco sentou-se na cadeira, a cabeça nas mãos, ficando ali por vários minutos, tentando se acalmar e obter algum distanciamento da situação. Ele tinha um sentimento insistente de que não havia deixado bem claro a sua desaprovação em relação às ações de Drake e duvidava seriamente de que os seus gritos tivessem surtido algum efeito positivo.

Draco deixou os aposentos de seu filho, e, ao sair para o corredor, percebeu que não estava sozinho.

"Mãe, deixe-o sozinho... Vá dormir," ele disse cansadamente antes de continuar a andar pelo corredor.

Parando na porta de Angel, ele a abriu silenciosamente e entrou, com a intenção de ver se Lúcio havia conseguido acalmá-la o suficiente para que ela ao menos dormisse. Ele entrou no quarto e ficou surpreso ao ver que seu pai ainda estava lá.

Lúcio havia colocado Angel na cama e então deitado por cima dos cobertores, abraçando-a delicadamente. Os dois dormiam profundamente. Sorrindo, Draco foi até a caixa de cobertores ao pé da cama, retirou um cobertor pesado e o estendeu gentilmente sobre seu pai. Ele não viu motivo para tentar acordar Lúcio; ele parecia perfeitamente confortável onde estava e Draco não quis arrsicar acordar Angel por acidente.

Draco voltou para os seus aposentos e, ao entrar no banheiro, ele notou que Ginny ainda estava na mesma posição em que ele a deixara; felizmente, parecia que suas lágrimas haviam cessado. Aproximando-se lentamente da banheira para não assustá-la, Draco se ajoelhou ao lado da banheira, gentilmente tomando a mão dela na sua enquanto os olhos dela se abriam.

"Hey... Melhor?"

"Um pouco."

"Bom. Eu só vou tomar uma ducha rápida e então vamos colocar você na cama, okay?"

"Mmm."

Draco se despiu silenciosamente; entrando no boxe, ele abriu a água e se lavou rapidamente, o tempo todo vigiando a mulher na banheira.

Secando-se e enrolando um roupão em seu corpo, Draco se aproximou novamente de Ginny; ela parecia ter adormecido.

"Gin?"

"Mmm?" Ela murmurou sem abrir os olhos.

"Venha, amor, vamos para a cama."

Ela ergueu as mãos para que ele as segurasse.

"Um pouco preguiçosa, eu vejo." Draco segurou os braços esticados dela e gentilmente a puxou até que ela ficasse de pé.

Ela saiu da banheira com a ajuda de Draco, e ele enrolou nela uma toalha fofa. Enquanto ela se secava, Draco pegou o roupão dela no quarto e se certificou de que ela estava enrolada nele tão logo deixou a toalha cair.

"Hora de dormir, amor," Draco anunciou depois de executar um feitiço para secar o cabelo dela.

"Sim, vai ser bom me aconchegar."

"Você quer uma xícara de chá antes de dormir?"

"Não, obrigada, acho que só quero ir para a cama."

Eles saíram juntos do banheiro e entraram no quarto. Draco deu a entender que a conduziria até o closet, mas Ginny foi direto para a cama.

"Você não quer colocar um pijama?"

"Não... Estou com preguiça."

"Okay." O tom casual dele contradizia o sorriso travesso que agraciava seus traços enquanto ele ia até o seu lado da cama.

Os dois descartaram seus roupões e subiram na cama por lados opostos, se encontrando no meio. Deitando de costas, Draco passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Ginny e a cabeça dela pousou em seu peito.

Os dedos dela começaram a distraidamente traçar a pele sensível de seu mamilo. Trazendo a sua mão para a dela, ele gentilmente a segurou, parando o seu movimento. Por algum tempo, os dois ficaram ali, abraçando-se em silêncio. Draco pensou que Ginny finalmente adormecera quando percebeu que seu peito estava ficando molhado- ela estava chorando silenciosamente.

"Hey..." Ele disse gentilmente enquanto rolava, ficando de lado, e colocando-a de costas.

Os dedos dele removeram gentilmente as lágrimas que haviam corrido pelas bochechas dela.

"Por que isso?"

"Eu... Drake... Eu..." Qualquer esperança de coerência estava perdida até que ela se acalmasse.

"Shh..." Ele entoou baixinho, trazendo a sua testa ao encontro da dela.

Enquanto mais lágrimas caíam dos olhos dela, Draco começou a beijá-las delicadamente, até que sua boca roçou os lábios dela, e ela o beijou de volta, quase que hesitantemente. Ele continuou a dar beijos amorosos no rosto dela, em seu maxilar, voltando freqüentemente para a boca dela; a cada vez que ele voltava, os beijos se aprofundavam até que ele sentiu a mão dela correr por suas costas até o seu cabelo, segurando-o no lugar.

Draco correu a língua pela junção dos lábios dela, e, quanto mais a boca dela se abria, mais intensamente ele explorava. Correndo a mão do rosto, passando pela lateral do corpo dela, até chegar ao quadril, ele a puxou gentilmente para mais perto antes de permitir que sua mão começasse a massagear a coxa dela.

Sentindo a ereção dele pressionando sua coxa, ela deslizou sua mão pelo peito dele e enrolou os dedos em volta da carne sedosa dele. Sentir, em vez de ouvir, o gemido dele reverberando em sua boca serviu apenas para aumentar a necessidade dolorosa de estar mais perto dele. Ela precisava senti-lo, tê-lo o mais perto de si quanto possível, precisava se conectar realmente a ele.

A mão de Draco vagou por sua coxa, os dedos dele agora começando a investigar suas dobras, onde ela precisava de atenção desesperadamente. Ela arqueou contra ele quando um dedo deslizou para dentro de seu calor e começou a mover os quadris contra o dedo provocador dele.

Ele se enrijeceu. Afastando-se até não estar mais em contato com ela, Draco se sentou, correndo as mãos pelo cabelo e resmungando baixinho.

"Merda! O que eu estava pensando?"

Ginny se sentou e tentou se aproximar dele, mas ele se afastou.

"Draco?"

"Desculpa... Eu não devia..."

"Não devia o quê?"

"Eu não quero machucar você ou o bebê... Eu sinto muito."

Ela segurou o braço dele, para que ele não pudesse se afastar. "Draco, você não vai nos machucar. O que diabos te fez pensar que sim?" Enquanto as palavras saíam de sua boca, ela percebeu- _Narcisa_. "Oh, céus, isso tem a ver com o que a sua mãe disse!"

"Gin, eu não conseguiria me perdoar se algo..."

"Draco, você não pode nos machucar. O bebê está bem protegido e eu sou capaz de te dizer se você estiver me machucando, não que isso já tenha acontecido."

"Mas meu pai..."

Suspirando pesadamente, Ginny se ajoelhou diante de Draco, entre as pernas dele. "Você não nos machucou hoje de manhã, machucou? Creia-me, você não pode nos machucar, eu acho que a sua mãe só ficou um pouco chocada e esse é o jeito dela garantir que isso nunca mais acontecerá. Ela sabe que não há perigo."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Draco, eu conheço o meu corpo e, nesse exato momento, o meu corpo quer você. Você não pode me deixar nesse estado..." Ginny se inclinou e começou a beijar o rosto, o pescoço e o peito dele.

"Então, você ainda quer dizer... Não?" Ela ronronou, tomando as mãos dele nas dela e as trazendo para os seios dela, ajudando-o a massagear os montes cremosos.

"Você joga sujo..." Draco conseguiu dizer.

"Oh, eu não estou jogando sujo... Ainda."

"Eu ainda não... Ah, merda!"

Em um rápido movimento, Draco a tirou do lugar, a colocou de costas e agora pairava sobre o corpo excitado dela. Ele atacou a boca dela enquanto persuadia as pernas dela a se abrirem e deslizava até a sua entrada.

Erguendo a cabeça, Draco olhou nos olhos cor de canela dela. "Vou ser gentil," ele sussurrou a promessa quase que para si mesmo.

**

* * *

**

Abraçando-se apertadamente, seus orgasmos ainda ecoando distantemente em seus corpos e suas respirações ainda descontroladas, nenhum deles sentiu vontade de se afastar.

Draco sussurrou no cabelo dela, "Eu te amo tanto.."

"Eu também te amo..."

Saindo de cima dela com cuidado, Draco se deixou cair de costas, sua cabeça mal encontrando os travesseiros.

"Venha cá, amor."

Ginny rolou para o conforto dos braços dele e pôs a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo o coração dele lentamente voltar ao seu ritmo normal. Em minutos, ela adormeceu- exaurida pelos acontecimentos da noite.

Draco cuidadosamente cobriu seus corpos nus com os cobertores.

Beijando-a no topo da cabeça, ele murmurou, "Eu nunca vou te deixar."


	43. Chá de Hortelã

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer: **_tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português._

**N/T**

Demorei, mas postei. Podem ficar sossegados, vou terminar essa fic, às vezes desanimo, mas passa rápido.

HunterChild

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO QUARENTA E TRÊS**

**CHÁ DE HORTELÃ**

"Mmm... Essa é uma boa forma de acordar." Draco resmungou enquanto rolava e tentava puxar Ginny para os seus braços.

"Não é, não!" Ginny murmurou, atirando os cobertores para longe, pulando da cama e correndo para o banheiro.

Com um suspiro pesado, Draco se levantou, apanhou seu roupão no chão e seguiu Ginny até o banheiro. Ela estava ajoelhada diante da privada, vomitando com força; fazendo uma careta involuntária, ele colocou o roupão ao redor dos ombros dela.

"Eu só vou me vestir, amor. Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

Ginny respondeu com um balançar violento da cabeça.

"Já volto."

Uma vez no quarto, Draco correu as mãos pelo rosto, se perguntando por quanto tempo os enjôos matinais durariam e se o seu estômago conseguiria lidar com isso toda manhã quando um ruído alto de aparatação o arrancou de seus pensamentos; um elfo doméstico havia entrado no quarto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu não te convoquei."

O servo se acovardou. "Pequeno Mestre, por favor, perdoa a Millie, a Senhora mandou a Millie com chá de hortelã e torrada para a Senhorita. Senhora disse que ajuda com o enjôo do bebê."

Draco resmungou para a criatura antes de inspecionar a bandeja de chá que ela colocara na mesa de cabeceira. "Saia," ele ordenou.

A criatura não precisou que a ordem fosse repetida e desapareceu imediatamente do aposento.

No closet, Draco agarrou uma cueca boxer e uma calça; vestindo-as rapidamente ele voltou para o quarto para encontrar Ginny apoiada na porta do banheiro.

"Melhor?"

"Não muito."

"Minha mãe mandou chá de hortelã para você... Aparentemente ajuda com o enjôo."

Ela fez uma careta. "Parece bom."

"Você não precisa tomar se não quiser..."

"É só a idéia de tentar engolir alguma coisa agora, mas o chá vai ajudar se eu conseguir tomá-lo."

"Por que você não fica mais um pouco na cama?"

"Nós precisamos ir ao almoço, eu preciso arrumar as crianças para o café da manhã e..."

Draco pôs um braço nos ombros dela, conduzindo-a na direção da cama. "Você vai voltar para a cama e eu vou cuidar dos gêmeos."

"Mas eu quero..."

"Quando você estiver se sentindo bem o bastante, você pode fazer o que quiser, mas agora você ficar na cama e tomar o seu chá," Draco lhe disse firmemente enquanto a sentava na cama e colocava os seus pés sobre o colchão.

Depois de ajeitar os cobertores, Draco lhe passou a xícara de chá de hortelã. "Minha mãe também mandou um pouco de torrada, você quer?"

Suspirando pesadamente, Ginny olhou para ele. Ela sabia que ele só estava tentando cuidar dela, mas ela estava acostumada a fazer tudo sozinha- ela precisaria de algum tempo para se acostumar a isso ou então eles terminariam discutindo freqüentemente sobre o excesso de zelo dele. "Vou comer um pouquinho, talvez ajude."

"Bom," ele respondeu, passando a torrada para ela. "Agora eu vou preparar as crianças para o café da manhã."

"Tudo bem."

"E não saia da cama até eu voltar," ele ordenou, beijando sua testa antes de sair para cuidar das crianças.

**

* * *

**

Draco foi primeiro aos aposentos de Drake, apenas para constatar que seu filho não estava ali, e, ao checar os aposentos de Angel, percebeu que ela também não estava lá. Despreocupado, Draco deduziu que eles já haviam descido para o café da manhã.

Ao se aproximar da sala de jantar, ele pôde ouvir o tom melódico de sua mãe enquanto ela falava com Angel.

"Bom dia, mãe," Draco sorriu ao entrar, percebendo a ausência de seu pai e Drake. Dando um beijo na cabeça de Angel, "Bom dia, princesa. Você dormiu bem?"

"O avô dormiu na minha cama," Angel riu.

Narcisa ergueu uma sobrancelha para seu filho, "Draco, não lhe passou pela cabeça colocar uma camisa antes de vir para a mesa?"

"Desculpe, mãe. Eu só vim ver os gêmeos. A Gin está enjoada de novo, então eu a coloquei de novo na cama."

"Ela tomou o chá de hortelã que eu mandei?"

"Ela está tomando agora, mas ela já estava enjoada quando o servo chegou."

"Ah, querido... Bom, ela vai ter tomar o chá bem antes, então. Vou falar com ela mais tarde sobre a hora."

"Mãe, ela vai para casa hoje."

"Eu pensei que ela e as crianças se mudariam para cá, dadas as circunstâncias."

"Eu pedi que ela o fizesse, ela precisa de um pouco de tempo para pensar sobre isso. Não que isso realmente importe, de qualquer forma, vamos nos casar o mais depressa possível, então eles estarão morando aqui em breve."

"Bem, isso são ótimas notícias."

"Onde estão Drake e o meu pai?"

"Eles estão no estúdio," Narcisa respondeu vagamente.

"O que eles estão fazendo no estúdio?"

"Eles trocaram palavras hoje de manhã. O seu pai achou importante resolver de imediato, especialmente após o comportamento de Drake ontem à noite."

"Que merda," Draco exclamou, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo.

"Papai!" Angel o encarou com olhos arregalados.

"Draco!" Narcisa repreendeu.

"Desculpem, damas. Acho melhor eu ir ver o que sobrou do meu filho. A Angel pode ficar com você, mãe?"

"Claro, querido. Vocês ainda vão no almoço dos Weasley?"

"Sim, temos de contar a eles as nossas notícias."

"Bom, então eu vou ajudar a Angel a se preparar."

"Obrigado, mãe. Angel, você se comporte com a sua avó e eu acho você mais tarde."

"Está bem, papai. Posso ver a mamãe?"

"Ela não está se sentindo muito bem, querida. Quando ela estiver melhor, eu levo você para dar um oi para ela."

"Okay, papai."

Preocupado com o que encontraria, Draco foi direto ao estúdio de seu pai. Batendo firmemente na porta, ele não esperou por uma resposta antes de entrar no refúgio de seu pai.

"Pai?" Draco absorveu a cena rapidamente; Drake estava de pé diante da escrivaninha de Lúcio, aparentando estar bastante emburrado e Lúcio estava reclinado em sua cadeira, parecendo um tanto irritado.

"Draco, eu acabei de ter uma conversa com Drake sobre o comportamento dele."

"Algo que eu mesmo planejava fazer."

"Bem, como você não estava disponível hoje de manhã, quando o seu filho decidiu dizer coisas altamente inadequadas, eu julguei necessário interferir imediatamente."

"O que ele fez?"

"Ele fez alguns comentários inadequados sobre o seu relacionamento com a mão dele. Aparentemente, o que quer que você tenha dito para ele ontem à noite não teve efeito algum."

Draco respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, sem sucesso. "Deixe que eu resolvo, pai. Peço desculpas pelo ocorrido."

"De forma alguma, Draco. Prefiro ficar até que isso seja resolvido, se você não se importar."

"Tudo bem, fique."

"Onde estávamos?"

"Pai, se você não se incomoda, eu vou lidar com isso," Draco lhe lembrou neutramente.

"Muito bem," Lúcio sorriu. Até o momento, Drake não fora receptivo a nada que Lúcio dissera, ele estava interessado em ver como Draco lidaria com o seu filho nesse humor.

Draco sentou-se em uma das cadeiras diante da escrivaninha de Lúcio. "Drake, vire-se e olhe para mim."

Drake arrastou os pés para virar-se para seu pai e lhe deu um sorriso cheio de desdém.

Ele podia perceber que estava começando a se irritar; somente a idéia de que Ginny desaprovaria fazia com que Draco não chacoalhasse a criança diante de si. Parecia que nada do que ele havia dito para seu filho na noite anterior tivera algum efeito. Era evidente que ele havia acordado com a mesma atitude que tivera quando Draco o confrontara em seus aposentos.

Draco lhe deu um olhar cortante. "Parece que você ainda está tendo algumas dificuldades em enfrentar a realidade do que está acontecendo, Drake."

Seu filho apenas ergueu o queixo e Draco se perguntou quando o filho havia se tornado tão parecido com ele.

"Como eu te disse ontem à noite, a sua mãe e eu vamos nos casar e nós vamos ter outro bebê. Isso vai acontecer quer você queira ou não. Agora, você não deve dizer mais uma palavra sobre esse assunto a menos que ela seja positiva. Você entendeu?"

Drake olhou a expressão estóica do seu pai antes de responder, "Eu quero ver a _minha_ mamãe."

"Você vai poder vê-la um pouco mais tarde, ela não está se sentindo bem agora e não quero você a aborrecendo como ontem à noite."

"Eu quero ver ela agora."

"Eu disse não, e é sério. Ela vai se sentir melhor logo e, então, você vai poder vê-la e, quando você o fizer, vai se desculpar pelo seu comportamento ontem à noite."

"É tudo culpa sua a mamãe estar mal."

_Lá vamos nós de novo com as acusações, _Draco pensou impacientemente, "É mesmo?"

"Você transou com ela, agora ela está mal."

"Uma conclusão lógica," Lúcio disse alto.

Draco atirou um olhar sombrio para seu pai, ele não estava ajudando em nada, mas Draco não queria pedir que ele retirasse, estavam no estúdio deles, apesar de tudo.

"Drake, nós já falamos sobre isso ontem à noite e, francamente, na sua idade, você não deveria nem saber sobre certas atividades adultas." Draco suspirou pesadamente. "Sim, a sua mãe não está bem por causa do bebê, parece que enjôos matinais são um dos sintomas de uma gravidez."

"Eu sei disso!"

"Estou certo de que você sabe, especialmente levando-se em conta a velocidade com que seus tios se reproduzem," Draco resmungou. "Não há muito que possamos fazer sobre a sua mãe passar mal todas as manhãs, com exceção de fazê-la confortável e esperar que passe logo."

"Ainda é culpa..."

"Sim, tudo bem, eu admito... É culpa minha que a sua mãe esteja grávida, cacete!" Draco explodiu, levantando-se para se impor perante seu filho. "Mas o bebê não vai sumir, não importa o quanto você choramingue sobre isso! O bebê veio para ficar e eu não vou continuar a me justificar para uma criança. Esse assunto se encerra aqui. Não quero ouvir mais uma palavra sobre o assunto vinda de você. Entendeu?"

Drake ergueu olhos arregalados para seu pai; seu assentir de entendimento foi quase imperceptível. Ele havia, novamente, levado Draco ao limite e só percebera tarde demais.

"Drake, vá procurar a sua avó e peça que ela te dê o desjejum," Lúcio lhe disse calmamente.

Sem que precisassem lhe dizer duas vezes, Drake correu do estúdio o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam levá-lo sem sequer olhar para seu pai.

Incapaz de permanecer parado devido à sua fúria, Draco começou a andar na área diante da escrivaninha de Lúcio, correndo constantemente as mãos pelo cabelo e se censurando mentalmente por sua falta de controle. Ele sabia que Drake estava provocando-o deliberadamente, tentando levá-lo até o limite, mas ele não conseguia se conter e não perder o controle.

"Ora, isso foi bem," Lúcio sorriu sarcasticamente.

"Obrigado, pai", Draco disse entre dentes. "Sei perfeitamente bem que acabei de piorar ainda mais a situação."

"Ele se parece muito com você, você sabe."

"Quê?"

"Drake é igual a você," Lúcio quase riu ao ver a descrença estampada no rosto de seu filho. "Você também era um defensor ferrenho da sua mãe. É só isso que o garoto está fazendo, protegendo Ginevra."

"Ele precisa perceber que eu é que tenho que fazer isso, e não ele."

"Exatamente o que eu pensava quando você era garoto."

"Eu te fiz passar por esse inferno."

"Até certo ponto, sim, mas há diferenças significativas entre os dois cenários. Eu estava ali desde o começo, está certo que eu trabalhava muito, mas, ainda assim, eu estava presente. Você esteve longe por quase cinco anos e Drake foi o defensor inquestionável de sua mãe, e então você aparece e virtualmente o empurra de sua posição, é claro que ele vai se rebelar."

"Então como eu lido com ele?"

"Não tenho certeza de que eu sei."

"Como você lidou comigo, então?"

Lúcio sorriu. "Eu te coloquei no meu joelho todas as vezes em que você foi insolente."

"Não posso fazer isso com o Drake."

"Não, não seria prudente neste ponto, ele está com raiva e acho que qualquer castigo físico vindo de você só serviria para intensificar a ira dele."

"Alguma sugestão, pai?"

"Continue falando com o garoto, inclua-o em decisões que envolvam a mãe dele."

"Ele não parece querer ouvir no momento."

"Ainda assim, continue falando com ele. Se ele pensar que você quer o conselho dele, talvez ele não reaja tão mal à sua autoridade."

"E se ele continuar ainda assim?"

"Não se descontrole."

"Se fosse assim, tão fácil."

"Draco, você é um Malfoy, deveria ser capaz de controlar suas emoções."

"Eu normalmente não tenho problemas com isso, mas Drake me levou até o limite neste final de semana."

"Com o tempo, ele vai parar. Até lá, mantenha a sua compostura."

"É, vou tentar."

"Bom. Você vai tomar o desjejum comigo?"

"Eu deveria dar uma olhada na Ginny."

"Ela está descansando, não?"

"É, deveria estar."

"Tome o desjejum comigo e então vá vê-la."

"Okay, pai."

Quando os homens entraram na sala de jantar, Narcisa e as crianças estavam saindo. Draco percebeu que, assim que Drake o viu, ele foi para o lado de Narcisa e apertou sua mão com força.

"Draco, eu estava indo vestir as crianças para o almoço dos Weasley," Narcisa disse levemente.

"Obrigado, mãe. Isso seria ótimo."

"Você vai tomar o desjejum agora?"

"Sim, mãe. Vou tomá-lo com meu pai e, depois, vou ver a Ginny."

"Talvez você possa colocar uma camisa e sapatos antes, querido."

"Mãe, eu só vou tomar um desjejum rápido."

"Muito bem," Narcisa suspirou em desgosto.

Durante a conversa com sua mãe, Draco notou que seu filho lhe dava olhadelas quase imperceptíveis. Ele não sabia exatamente o motivo das olhadelas, mas esperava que Drake estivesse sentindo um pouquinho de remorso e que elas fossem um indício de submissão.

"Drake, fique nos seus aposentos até eu ir te buscar. Seria bom que você pensasse no que vai dizer à sua mãe," Draco lhe informou calmamente.

O garoto assentiu sem olhar para ele antes de sair do aposento, levando Narcisa com ele.

"Ele parece bastante submisso no momento."

"Não se iluda, pai. Ele pode só estar recobrando o fôlego. Eu cometi o mesmo erro ontem à noite, no entanto, eu espero que ele tenha pensado em seu comportamento."

Como Narcisa não estava presente, os dois aproveitaram a oportunidade para discutir negócios enquanto comiam. Narcisa sempre desaprovava conversas durante as refeições referentes à empresa. Ela lhes havia dito mais de uma vez que os escritórios eram para tais discussões e ela não tinha o menor desejo de ser colocada a par de assuntos tão tediosos.

Quando terminou de comer, Draco se ausentou imediatamente para ir ver Ginny. Ao entrar em seus aposentos, ele pôde ouvir a voz suave dela flutuando até a sala de estar, como se ela estivesse confortando alguém. Ele parou na porta, com fúria mal contida, enquanto analisava a situação diante dele.

Ginny estava sentada na cama, lágrimas correndo livremente por seu rosto e, embalado em seus braços, estava Drake- um Drake de aparência muito satisfeita.

"Drake?"

"Oi, papai."

Draco ficou chocado, Drake não só estava sorrindo largamente, ele estava agindo como se eles não tivessem se visto naquela manhã e trocado palavras duras.

"Drake, eu lhe disse para esperar em seus aposentos. Agora você chateou a sua mãe de novo." Draco se forçou a manter uma aparência calma, mas, na verdade, ele não queria nada além de enfurecer-se com seu filho desobediente.

"Não tem problema. Drake se desculpou por seu comportamento ontem à noite," Ginny disse entre suas lágrimas.

"Entendi. Ele se desculpa e você chora de novo?"

"Draco, eu estou bem, são só os meus hormônios, que estão enlouquecidos, e eu não consigo não chorar."

"Você deveria estar descansando."

"Eu me sinto bem melhor agora, o chá fez milagres contra o meu enjôo."

"Bom. Drake, por que não vamos para o seu quarto e você se veste para o almoço?" Draco disse, dando um olhar pesado para seu filho.

"Eu quero ficar com a mamãe."

Draco pegou seu filho, segurando-o com firmeza, preparado para uma disputa física. "Você precisa se vestir, se não, vamos nos atrasar para o almoço, e a sua mãe precisa tomar banho."

"Eu quero que a mamãe me ajude."

"A mamãe vai se vestir e eu vou te ajudar. Diga tchau para a sua mãe," Draco instruiu enquanto se dirigia para a porta. "Já volto, amor."

"Okay, eu vou tomar um banho rápido enquanto você cuida do Drake. E a Angel?"

"Está tudo bem, minha mãe a está vestindo," ele disse por cima do ombro, esperando que sua mãe tivesse vestido Angel.

Quando alcançou o corredor, Draco fechou a porta e pôs Drake no chão. Para que ele não fugisse, Draco pegou sua mão, guiando-o até seus aposentos.

"Você e eu vamos ter outra conversa."

Drake permaneceu em silêncio; ele estava ocupado demais tentando acompanhar seu pai irado.

Entrando no corredor em que situavam os aposentos das crianças, Draco espiou sua mãe saindo da suíte de Angel.

"Mãe?"

"Ah, Draco, querido, a Angel está pronta. Eu estava indo buscar o Drake."

"Ele estava com a Ginny."

"Eu sei, querido, ele perguntou se podia vê-la rapidamente."

"Mãe, você me ouviu dizer claramente que ele deveria ficar em seus aposentos até que eu fosse buscá-lo."

"Querido, não houve nada de mais. Todo garoto tem o direito de ver sua mãe."

"Ele usou você para ajudá-lo a me desobedecer deliberadamente!"

"Bobagem, Draco. Você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. Drake simplesmente queria ver Ginevra."

"Mãe..." Draco respirou fundo. Não seria adequado gritar com Narcisa, nada do que ocorrera era culpa dela. "Não se preocupe. Vou aprontar o Drake. Você poderia ficar com a Angel mais um pouco?"

"Posso ajudar o Drake, se você quiser, querido."

"Não, obrigado, mãe. Eu mesmo faço isso."

"Como preferir."

Draco sorriu para seu filho. "Drake, vamos te aprontar."

Apenas uma olhada na expressão de seu pai disse a Drake que se vestir para ir almoçar na Toca era a última coisa em sua mente. Ele estava encrencado de novo, mas, por algum motivo, seu pai estava esperando até que estivessem sozinhos.

Quando entraram nos aposentos de Drake, Draco bateu a porta com mais força do que a necessária. Quando o eco cessou, Drake já estava na metade do caminho para o vestiário.

"Volte aqui, agora!"

Drake parou imediatamente e se virou para encarar seu pai.

"Como você se atreve a me desobedecer? Eu disse para você ficar aqui até que eu viesse te buscar. A sua mãe estava descansando e você a perturbou."

"A avó disse que eu podia."

"Eu não me importo com o que a sua avó disse- eu sou seu pai e você vai me obedecer ou arcar com as conseqüências!"

"Mas..."

"Nada de mas, Drake. A minha palavra é a que vale, e todas as vezes que você questioná-la, vai ter problemas. Estamos entendidos?"

"Sim, papai," ele choramingou.

"Bom. O que você vai vestir hoje?"

"Roupas de brincar."

"Tudo bem, vá buscá-las e eu te ajudo a se vestir."

"Eu posso me vestir sozinho."

"Tudo bem, eu vou sentar aqui e te esperar."

Drake foi para o vestiário e emergiu algum tempo depois, vestido com o que certamente eram as suas roupas mais velhas. Sua expressão era desafiadora quando ele encontrou os olhos de seu pai.

Draco o olhou antes de dar um sorrisinho, "Você sabe que a sua avó vai ter um ataque quando te vir vestido assim."

"Eu gosto das minhas roupas."

"É, mas ela vai odiá-las," Draco suspirou pesadamente. "Vamos encontrá-la, ainda preciso tomar banho e está ficando tarde."

Andando pelo corredor, Draco podia ouvir os tons melódicos de sua mãe vindo da sala de estar de Angel. Ele abriu a porta silenciosamente e viu que Angel estava sentada no joelho de Narcisa, completamente entretida pelo livro que Narcisa lia.

"Mãe?"

"Sim, querido?"

"Eu preciso me preparar para sair, você se importa em ficar de olho no Drake também?"

"Claro que não. Venha cá, Drake. Angel e eu estamos lendo uma história."

Drake deu a volta em seu pai e entrou na sala de estar, um barulho de Narcisa o fez parar.

"Você certamente não usará isso para o almoço?" Narcisa gesticulou na direção de Drake.

"Mãe, o que ele está vestindo está ótimo. Ele vai brincar com os seus primos e vai se sujar."

"Draco, estou surpresa com você. Honestamente, é de se pensar que você não foi educado corretamente."

"Mãe, eu vou me preparar para ir antes que fique muito tarde."

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Draco enquanto ele saía do aposento, ele podia ouvir Narcisa dizer a Drake como ele deveria se vestir.

"Francamente, Drake, você deve se vestir de acordo com a sua posição. Você é um Malfoy, afinal de contas..."

Draco se afastou da porta, balançando a cabeça. Ele havia ouvido variações do mesmo discurso quando criança sempre que seus pais eram da opinião de que ele fizera algo considerado inadequado. Embora ele pudesse ter resgatado Drake, ele optou por não fazê-lo, considerando a manhã que tivera. Desesperado por uma ducha quente, e na expectativa de, com sorte, se livrar de um pouco da tensão da manhã, Draco foi apressado até seus aposentos.

"Gin, voltei," Draco avisou ao entrar no quarto.

"Estou aqui." A voz dela saiu do vestiário.

"Só vou tomar um banho rápido."

"Okay, não precisa ter pressa."

Assim que a porta do banheiro se fechou atrás dele, Draco tirou a calça e seus boxers. Entrando debaixo do chuveiro, ele deixou a água quente cascatear por seu corpo. O efeito foi um relaxamento instantâneo, algo que ele sabia que não ia durar, mas, no momento, ele era grato por qualquer alívio que pudesse encontrar. Quando terminou de se lavar, Draco relutantemente saiu e se enxugou.

Ele deixou o banheiro apenas com uma toalha ao redor dos quadris. Ginny estava sentada diante da lareira, aparentemente esperando por ele. Sua expressão era tensa.

"Está tudo bem, amor?"

"Umm... Sim... Você sabe que não precisamos ir hoje..."

"Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que temos de ir porque perdemos o almoço familiar do mês passado."

"Bem, nós realmente não precisamos... É só um almoço. Podemos levar os gêmeos para voar ou fazer um piquenique."

Draco se agachou diante dela. Ele achava suspeito o rumo que a conversa estava tomando. "Ou nós podemos ir almoçar com a sua família."

Ginny tentou sorrir, mas fracassou. Ela não queria ir, se eles fossem, então eles teriam de contar sobre o noivado, não que ela se incomodasse em contar isso, mas ela duvidava de que seus irmãos reagissem bem à sua gravidez.

"Gin, nós temos de ir. Eu disse ao seu pai que iríamos."

"Você disse ao meu pai? Quando você o viu?"

"Ontem."

"Quando?"

"Enquanto você estava dormindo."

"Por quê?"

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Achei que seria muito rude pedir à filha dele que se casasse comigo sem antes pedir sua permissão."

"Oh."

"E ele sabe sobre o bebê."

"Você contou a ele?"

"Não, ele já suspeitava. Eu simplesmente confirmei."

"Oh céus!"

"Ele reagiu bem, Gin. Pare de se preocupar, vai dar tudo certo."

"É, tudo vai ficar ótimo, especialmente quando os meus irmãos descobrirem que estou grávida."

"Eles vão ficar bem, a sua mãe vai se entender com eles. Agora eu vou me vestir. Você já está pronta, não?"

"É, estou pronta."

**

* * *

**

Assim que eles chegaram à Toca, Drake se soltou da mão de seu pai e desapareceu na multidão de parentes. Ele estava feliz por estar em casa. Narcisa o repreendera durante meia hora por causa de sua roupa e o que era esperado de um Malfoy- o que não ajudara o seu mau humor.

Molly os esperava a certa distância do resto da família enquanto Draco e Ginny andavam até a casa. Arthur havia confirmado que Ginny estava grávida e Molly estava explodindo para parabenizá-los, mas se conteria por enquanto, sem querer alertar seus filhos para a novidade de sua irmã antes que ela estivesse pronta.

Angel correu para os braços de Molly. "Vovó."

"Oi, querida. Você se divertiu na casa do papai?"

"Yep, muito, e adivinha?"

"O quê?"

"A mamãe vai ter um bebê!"

"É mesmo, isso é fantástico."

"E a mamãe e o papai vão se casar e eu vou ser daminha, igual no casamento da tia Hermione e do tio Harry."

"Bem, tenho certeza de que você vai estar linda."

"A avó vai me levar para comprar um vestido!"

"É mesmo?"

"Angel?"

"Sim, mamãe?"

"Que tal não contarmos as nossas novidades até que o papai faça isso apropriadamente?"

"Okay, eu vou tentar não contar."

"Não, você não vai contar."

"Tudo bem, mamãe. Eu não conto pra ninguém."

"Boa menina, assim que o papai contar, você pode falar sobre isso o quanto quiser, okay?"

"Okay."

Molly pôs Angel no chão e esperou até que ela se juntasse ao resto da família. "Ginny, querida, estou tão feliz por você."

"Obrigada, mãe." Ginny abraçou sua mãe com força.

"E você está se sentindo bem?"

"Com exceção do enjôo matinal."

"Sim, suspeitei que você estivesse sofrendo disso."

"Você sabia?"

"Depois de seis gravidezes acho que eu sei reconhecer os sinais."

"É, eu nem pensei nisso."

Molly se desvencilhou do abraço de Ginny e voltou sua atenção para Draco.

"Draco, querido, estou muito feliz por vocês dois," ela lhe disse, passando os braços por sua cintura.

"Obrigado, Sra. Weasley."

"Me chame de Molly, afinal, você é da família."

"Obrigado."

"Bem, é melhor nos juntarmos ao resto da família ou eles vão desconfiar de algo."

"É, eu não quero perguntas antes que o Draco esteja pronto para contar a eles," Ginny disse, olhando seus irmãos.

"Eu não demoraria muito, Draco. A Angel não vai conseguir se conter para sempre," Molly aconselhou.

"Eu sei, nós esquecemos de avisar as crianças para não dizer nada."

"Bem, a Angel já sabe. Se você puxar o Drake para um canto e dizer a ele, não devemos ter problemas," Ginny sugeriu.

"Vou fazer isso assim que cumprimentar a todos."

"Draco." Arthur se aproximou com um sorriso largo.

Draco apertou a mão do outro bruxo. "Sr. Weasley."

"Creio que deu tudo certo ontem à noite?" Arthur perguntou cautelosamente.

"Sim, senhor."

"Ótimo! Então, você está pronto para fazer alguns anúncios?"

"Como jamais estarei, senhor."

"Você sabe que os garotos vão te atormentar, eles são muito protetores em relação à Ginny."

"Ficaria surpreso se eles não fossem."

Arthur se virou para sua única filha. "Ginny, querida... Não poderia estar mais feliz por você."

"Obrigada, pai."

"Bem, é melhor vocês irem cumprimentar os demais antes que os rapazes desconfiem."

Em meios aos cumprimentos, Draco conseguiu segurar a mão de Drake, embora afastar-se da multidão estivesse se mostrando difícil, pois todos os irmãos de Ginny, com exceção de Rony, o paravam para conversar. Ele já estava quase ao lado de Ginny quando Bill e Charlie o pararam para conversar sobre quadribol.

Rony estava ao lado de Ginny e passara o braço ao redor de seu ombro. "O que está acontecendo, Gin? A mamãe está agindo como se não te visse há um mês."

"A vovó deve estar feliz por causa do bebê," Drake anunciou ressentidamente.

Ele não poderia ter aberto a boca em um momento mais inoportuno, um silêncio incomum pairava ao redor deles e todos ouviram o comentário infeliz de Drake.

Um coro quase coletivo de "Quê?" reverberou pelo jardim. Ao lado dos dois irmãos mais velhos dela, Draco subitamente se sentiu quase vulnerável. Todos os olhos haviam se voltado para ele e pelo menos metade deles não eram amigáveis.

"Drake, agora não," Draco sussurrou, dando um aperto em sua mão para chamar sua atenção.

Drake olhou para Draco quase inocentemente. "Por quê?"

"Agora não é hora."

"Então... Umm... Vamos almoçar?" Ginny tentou distrair a atenção de todos.

"Eu subitamente perdi a fome, embora possa ser convencido a comer alguma coisa depois que a minha curiosidade for satisfeita," Bill disse seriamente.

Charlie se apoiou em um joelho diante de Drake. "O que você estava dizendo sobre um bebê, cara?"

"A vovó sempre fica feliz quando vem mais um bebê."

"E quem vai ter um bebê?" Charlie pressionou.

"Drake," Draco rosnou baixinho.

O garotinho olhou de relance para seu pai e então para seu tio Charlie, que piscou encorajadoramente. "A mamãe!"

Antes que Draco pudesse soltar a respiração, uma mão aterrisou pesadamente em seu ombro.


	44. Anúncios

Nome Original:

Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer: **_tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português._

N/T

segue mais um capítulo. O próximo já está sendo traduzido, apesar do calor (é duro sentar na frente do PC e traduzir com esse calor infernal...)

HunterChild

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO QUARENTA E QUATRO**

**ANÚNCIOS**

Draco podia sentir os dedos de Bill apertando seu ombro através de suas roupas. Ele tentou inspirar para se acalmar, mas a respiração se prendeu em sua garganta e ele emitiu um som estrangulado.

"Algo que você queira nos contar, Malfoy?" Bill rosnou em sua orelha.

"Umm..." Draco limpou a garganta. "Assim que todos estejam aqui, Ginny e eu temos alguns anúncios."

Charlie sorriu ferozmente, "Hoje é seu dia de sorte, Malfoy. Todo mundo está aqui!"

"Sério?... Bem, acho que podemos contar a todos, então," Draco disse hesitantemente. "Gin, você pode vir aqui, amor?"

Ginny discretamente se colocou entre Draco e Bill, tirando a mão de Bill do ombro de seu noivo.

"Yeah... Er... Se eu puder ter a atenção de todos," Draco começou tentativamente.

"Estamos todos ouvindo," Fred lhe garantiu.

Draco olhou ao seu redor, para a família de Ginny, seus irmãos pareciam todos prontos para matar e suas esposas pareciam tensas. Seu olhar foi até onde os pais dela estavam, um breve assentir de Arthur fez mais do que ele poderia imaginar para confortá-lo.

Enquanto passava um braço ao redor dos ombros de Ginny, Draco deu um breve sorriso. "Em primeiro lugar, eu pedi, ontem à noite, que a sua irmã se casasse comigo, e ela aceitou."

Com exceção de alguns ofegos das cunhadas de Ginny, o silêncio perdurou.

"E em segundo lugar?" Rony perguntou sardonicamente.

"Em segundo lugar, como vocês já ouviram do Drake, nós estamos esperando outra criança para antes do Natal."

Enquanto as palavras saíam de sua boca, Draco olhou o mar de ruivos hostis- nenhuma face amigável podia ser encontrada. Os irmãos Weasley tinham expressões assassinas e suas esposas pareciam estar segurando o fôlego coletivamente, esperando a explosão.

"Você quer dizer que você engravidou a nossa irmã _de novo_?" Percy perguntou rispidamente.

"Umm... Errr... Sim," Draco gaguejou antes de acrescentar rapidamente, "Nós estamos muito felizes com o fato de sermos pais de novo, não estamos, amor?"

"E você pensou em casar com ela dessa vez?" Charlie parecia estar além da raiva; ele estava ficando roxo enquanto cuspia isso.

"Eu lhe garanto que tinha plena intenção de casar com a sua irmã antes de sabermos sobre o bebê."

"Claro que sim, Malfoy, ótimo esquema para salvar a sua pele, mas não vai funcionar. Nós não acreditamos em você, acreditamos, rapazes?" Bill zombou.

"O Rony pode confirmar. Eu disse a ele na festa de aniversário dos gêmeos e eu sei que ele contou ao seu pai."

Todos os olhos se viraram para o irmão Weasley caçula. "É, ele me disse que queria se casar com ela, mas..."

"Mas o quê, Rony?" George perguntou.

"Droga! Não era para você engravidá-la!" Rony explodiu.

"Nós não planejamos isso," Draco estava lutando para manter sua voz neutra.

Rony avançou em Draco. "Mas aconteceu, e isso só pode significar que você... Você... Não era para você fazer isso com a minha irmã! Diabos, o quão irresponsável você consegue ser?"

"Eu acho que isso é um pouco hipócrita, não?" Draco não pode conter um sorriso desdenhoso.

"Quê?" Rony disse indignado ao perceber o que Draco deixara nas entrelinhas. "De jeito nenhum, eu e a Pansy somos diferentes."

"Não consigo perceber como a sua situação é diferente da minha."

"Eu não fiz isso com a irmã de alguém!"

"Chega!" Ginny decidira que ficara em silêncio por tempo suficiente. "Calem a boca, todos vocês. Draco e eu estamos felizes por ter outra criança juntos. Claro, foi sem planejar, mas todos vocês tiveram filhos não planejados, também! É pedir demais que vocês fiquem felizes por mim... Por nós?"

O silêncio caiu sobre o jardim, os irmãos Weasley se olhando de esguelha. Ginny tinha uma semelhança estranha com Molly sempre que queria repreender qualquer um de seus irmãos e costumava ter sucesso em fazê-los se culparem por seu comportamento.

"Desculpa, Gin. Nós estamos felizes por vocês, certo, rapazes?" Bill anunciou, seu tom envergonhado.

"É, claro que estamos," Charlie concordou enquanto abraçava Ginny e depois oferecia sua mão para Draco. "Mal... Draco, umm... Parabéns."

"Obrigado."

Charlie se inclinou e sussurrou em sua orelha. "Nós vamos ter uma conversinha quando a Ginny estiver ocupada."

"Claro, se vocês querem..." Draco concordou nervosamente.

"Oh, nós queremos, claro!" Bill confirmou, enquanto dava tapas nas costas de Draco. "Parabéns, eu não preciso te dizer para cuidar da minha irmãzinha, preciso?"

"Prometo que ela está em boas mãos," Draco rebateu.

"Yeah, nós sabemos onde as suas mãos estiveram," Bill murmurou para que Ginny não pudesse ouvir.

Não que houvesse muito perigo dela ouvir alguma coisa, com o barulho que suas cunhadas estavam fazendo. Elas a haviam rodeado e, lentamente, a levavam para longe de Draco, o tempo todo disparando pergunta depois de pergunta para ela.

Os homens continuaram a apertar a mão de Draco e prometendo ter uma conversa particular com ele mais tarde.

"Parabéns, Draco. Cuide bem deles," Harry lhe disse enquanto apertava sua mão.

"Pode deixar."

"Bem, você conseguiu contar a eles sem perder nenhuma parte vital," Arthur declarou jovialmente, dando tapinhas em suas costas.

Draco suspirou pesadamente. "É a conversa particular que vai me matar, eu acho."

"Eles vão conversar com você, explicar para você o que eles esperam para a irmã deles."

"É a parte de _explicar para mim_ que me preocupa."

"Eu estarei lá, para o caso deles perderem o controle, mas eles têm de fazer isso... É direito deles como irmãos."

"Se eles perderem o controle?"

"Não é pessoal, eles fizeram isso com qualquer bruxo que Ginny trouxe para casa."

Gritinhos altos de prazer impossibilitaram qualquer conversa concomitante. Draco olhou para onde Ginny estava rodeada por todas as outras bruxas da família; ela tinha o braço esquerdo estendido, exibindo o anel de noivado que ele colocara ali na noite anterior.

"Oh... Ginny, é tão lindo!" Fleur exclamou dramaticamente.

Katie examinou atentamente o dedo de Ginny. "Nunca vi um anel assim antes."

Penelope revirou os olhos para a outra mulher. "Esse é de verdade, Katie."

"Na verdade, é um desenho nupcial dos Malfoy. Narcisa possui um anel de noivado idêntico a esse," Pansy informou sabidamente.

"Como você sabe?" Anya perguntou, curiosa.

"Narcisa Malfoy é uma das amigas mais próximas da minha mãe e... Eu passei a maior parte da infância fantasiando sobre o dia em que Draco colocaria um anel com esse desenho no meu dedo e eu seria Senhora da Mansão Malfoy," Pansy respondeu, explodindo em risinhos com as outras mulheres.

"Pansy, você ainda não nos mostrou o seu anel," Fleur incentivou quando os risos terminaram.

Pansy estendeu sua mão para as mulheres, "Não é tão impressivo quanto o da Ginny, mas eu gosto dele."

"É lindo," Angelina suspirou. "Tão bonito..."

"É lindo, Pansy," Ginny lhe disse enquanto a abraçava.

"Obrigada, o seu também é. É engraçado, sabe, eu sempre quis esse anel quando criança e mesmo quando adolescente, mas, agora, eu não trocaria o que eu tenho por todas as riqueza nos cofres Malfoy."

"Você sabe que não é por causa do que tem nos cofres dele."

"Eu sei. Se achasse que fosse, estaria dizendo isso a ele neste momento."

"Vamos, o almoço está servido!" Molly anunciou. "Fred... George, chamem as crianças."

Os adultos se sentaram ao redor de uma ponta da mesa e as crianças, de outra. Enquanto todos se acomodavam para aproveitar a refeição, Rony se levantou e limpou a garganta.

"Umm... A mãe disse para eu fazer isso adequadamente."

"Você pode fazer algo adequadamente?" George perguntou, bem humorado.

"Só quando a mãe manda," Fred disse, se juntando às gracinhas.

"Chega, vocês dois," Arthur rosnou seriamente.

"Desculpa, Rony. Pode continuar, cara." George tentou soar sincero.

"É, somos todos ouvidos." A tentativa de Fred em soar encorajador foi mais cômica do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Acho que vocês todos já sabem, mas para tornar oficial... Pansy e eu estamos noivos," Rony declarou com um grande sorriso na direção de sua noiva.

Aplausos altos e felicitações ecoaram pelo jardim. Quando o barulho começou a diminuir, foi substituído pelo de várias pessoas apreciando uma refeição.

A maioria das crianças foi brincar ao terminar de comer, deixando os adultos relaxar ao redor da mesa, muitos mudando de lugar para falar com outros membros da família.

"Eu vou ser daminha no casamento da mamãe e do papai e a avó falou que ela vai comprar um vestido lindo de princesa pra mim!" Angel estava contando a todos ao seu alcance, de cima do joelho de Harry.

"Isso parece muito divertido, querida! Que cor vai ser o seu vestido?" Hermione perguntou, entusiasmada.

"Umm... eu acho que eu quero um vestido roxo... ou então rosa." Angel mordeu o lábio, pensando.

"Bom, tenho certeza de que você vai ficar linda em qualquer cor de vestido que escolher," Harry lhe garantiu.

Angel olhou discretamente ao redor da mesa. "Tia Pansy?"

"Sim, Angel."

"Você precisa de uma daminha?"

"Eu ainda não pensei muito no casamento, mas acho que vou precisar de uma daminha," Pansy respondeu, já sabendo qual seria a próxima pergunta.

Angel começou a quicar no joelho de Harry. "Eu posso ser a sua daminha, _por favor_?"

"Claro que sim, linda," Pansy concordou. "E nós vamos conseguir um vestido lindo para você."

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Rony perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Pansy e passava um braço ao redor de seus ombros.

"Eu vou ser daminha da tia Pansy!" Angel anunciou. "E você vai comprar um vestido lindo pra mim."

Rony olhou de lado para sua esposa. "Vou, é?"

"Sim! Se eu vou ser daminha, então _preciso_ de um vestido novo."

"Rony, cara... Só aceite, é mais fácil do que discutir," Harry aconselhou, tentando conter o riso. "Ela vai ganhar, de qualquer jeito."

"É, eu sei," Rony concedeu. "Angel, vamos conseguir um vestido novo para você para o casamento. Tem mais alguma coisa de que você possa precisar?"

"Pergunta boba, Ronald," Hermione disse do outro lado da mesa.

Sem hesitar, Angel respondeu, "Sapatos!"

"Quê?"

A garotinha suspirou pesadamente. "Tio Rony, se eu vou ter um vestido novo, então eu também preciso de sapatos novos."

"Sapatos... Okay, vamos conseguir sapatos novos também. Agora, por que você não vai ver o que os seus primos estão fazendo?"

"Okay!"

Rony assistiu enquanto sua sobrinha saltitava pelo jardim. "Eu juro, ela... Ela..."

"Ela é uma garota e ela sabe exatamente como conseguir o que quer, quando quer," Harry interrompeu.

"É o maldito Malfoy se manifestando nela," Rony resmungou.

"O que foi isso, Weasley?" Draco perguntou enquanto se sentava na cadeira ao lado de Harry.

"A sua filha acabou de me forçar a comprar um vestido novo e sapatos para combinar!"

Draco não pôde conter um sorriso. "Sério? Como foi que ela conseguiu isso?"

"Ela vai ser daminha no nosso casamento e, aparentemente, ela precisa de um vestido e de sapatos novos para fazer isso."

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha para o bruxo sentado à sua frente. "Quando isso foi decidido?"

"A Angel me perguntou se poderia ser minha daminha há pouco," Pansy ofereceu. "Ela estava tendo dificuldades em decidir se queria um vestido roxo ou um rosa para o casamento de vocês."

"Entendi..." O sorriso de Draco cresceu e ele assentiu para Pansy. Angel definitivamente tinha a Sonserina no sangue.

Bill apareceu e ficou de pé entre Rony e Pansy, inclinando-se, ele disse baixinho para Rony, "A mãe começou a tirar a mesa, mande as mulheres para ajudá-la e peça para a Pansy ficar de olho na Ginny."

"Sem problema," Rony respondeu antes de sussurrar para sua noiva, "Pansy, vá ajudar a minha mãe, leve a Mione com você e, pelo amor de Merlin, faça a Ginny ficar lá dentro."

"Okay, mas vocês sabem que ela vai fazer vocês pagarem por isso depois."

"Pansy, entre."

Ela suspirou pesadamente enquanto se levantava, Ginny não ia gostar daquilo e ela duvidava de sua capacidade de mantê-la dentro da casa por muito tempo. "Hermione, a Molly está tirando a mesa, vamos ajudar."

"Claro, e as crianças?"

"Elas estão bem," Rony disse com uma piscadela.

"Por que _todas_ as mulheres estão desaparecendo?" Draco perguntou, olhando o jardim em busca de Ginny.

Harry quase riu ao ver a expressão no rosto do bruxo loiro. "Elas só estão ajudando a tirar a mesa, cara, nada com o que se preocupar."

"Não, nada com o que se preocupar. Algum último pedido, Draco?" Pansy provocou.

"Que ótimo,"Draco gemeu. Ele se permitira relaxar, acreditando que os homens da família não cumpririam a promessa até que as mulheres e crianças estivessem longe- aparentemente, não era esse o caso.

"Então, nada de último pedido?" Pansy continuou atrevidamente, "Alguma preferência para o seu funeral?"

"Pansy, entre, agora," Rony rosnou.

"Ah, tudo bem, estou indo," ela suspirou e continuou resmungando enquanto ia em direção à casa. "Nunca deixa eu me divertir..."

Harry se inclinou para Draco. "Já esteve em uma reunião hostil de negócios em que você quer um resultado positivo?"

"Claro!"

"Então se prepare. Não vai ser bonito, mas se você jogar direito, eles vão te deixar viver e podem até decidir gostar de você." Harry sorriu para ele.

"Obrigado," Draco gemeu, não podia acreditar que estava à mercê de sete bruxos Weasley e do garoto que viveu.

**

* * *

**

Ginny estava valentemente tentando ir até a porta, mas, sempre que ela se aproximava, alguém pedia que ela fizesse algo ou colocava algo em suas mãos que deveria ser colocado do outro lado do aposento. Seus irmãos estavam se sentando na ponta da mesa em que Draco, Harry e Rony já estavam. Ela não gostava da expressão marota que podia ver nos rostos de seus irmãos, eles estavam aprontando alguma coisa.

"O que está acontecendo lá fora?" Ginny exigiu das outras mulheres.

"Nada, querida," Molly respondeu, rápido demais para o gosto de Ginny.

"Mãe, o que eles estão aprontando? Eu sei que eles estão fazendo alguma coisa."

Pansy colocou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Ginny. "Eles só querem conversar com ele, Gin. Não é como se eles fossem matá-lo ou algo assim."

Ginny se afastou de Pansy. "Ah não... Não, eles não vão submeter o Draco a essa exibição ridícula de testosterona no seu pior."

"Ginny, eles só querem conversar com ele," Molly ofereceu baixinho. "Fleur, Anya, vocês podem providenciar um chá?"

"Ele vai ficar bem," Fleur garantiu enquanto ia até a lareira.

"Não vai fazer mal nenhum ouvir o que eles tem a dizer," Anya lhe disse antes de se juntar a Fleur.

Com uma expressão de pânico, Ginny discordou. "Não! Eles vão fazer alguma coisa a ele. Eu os conheço, nenhum deles é confiável!"

"O seu pai está lá fora e ele não vai deixar que nada de mal aconteça. Calma, Ginny!" O tom de Molly demonstrava a exasperação que ela começava a sentir.

**

* * *

**

"Você se importa se sentarmos aqui, Malfoy?" Bill perguntou com um sorriso predatório enquanto se deixava cair na cadeira desocupada por Pansy.

"Claro que não, fiquem à vontade," Draco respondeu reservadamente.

"Ficaremos." George sorriu.

"Este lugar não está ocupado, está?" Charlie perguntou polidamente, indicando com a mão a cadeira ao lado de Draco.

"Err... Não," Draco respondeu hesitantemente.

Ele teria preferido que qualquer outra pessoas tivesse se sentado ali, de todos os irmãos de Ginny, Draco considerava que Charlie tinha o temperamento mais volátil e era, conseqüentemente, o mais perigoso. Bill parecia ter um temperamento relativamente equilibrado, Percy era reservado demais para causar preocupação, os gêmeos eram apenas palhaços e ele batalhara contra Rony durante sete anos em Hogwarts, o que, somado ao fato de que ele estava em situação semelhante à sua anulava os seus argumentos.

Bill se inclinou, os braços apoiados na mesa e suas mãos uma na outra. "Vamos só esclarecer algumas coisas antes de começarmos."

Draco o olhou, "Tudo bem."

"O que quer que aconteça aqui, permanece aqui... As mulheres não precisam saber de nada."

Murmúrios de concordância vieram dos outros homens, com exceção de Draco, que se manteve em silêncio. Em meio à declaração geral de concordância, Draco teve certeza de ter ouvido um dos gêmeos resmungar algo sobre ninguém dormir no sofá.

Bill deu a Draco um olhar intenso. "Você vai dizer à Ginny que nós tivemos uma conversa ótima sobre quadribol."

"Então agora você está me dizendo para mentir para ela, bem, eu não vou fazer isso." Draco bufou em descrença. "Vocês sabem muito bem que ela não acreditaria mesmo que eu concordasse."

"Não chame isso de mentir... É mais como proteger os seus irmãos," Charlie sorriu enquanto colocava uma mão no ombro de Draco e se aproximava.

"Mesmo que vocês pensem que eu posso convencê-la a acreditar em mim, há crianças correndo por todo o lugar. Vocês não acham que uma delas possa contar exatamente o que aconteceu?"

"O Beau é responsável pelas crianças, ele vai garantir que nenhuma delas chegue perto o suficiente para escutar alguma coisa," Bill disse confiante.

"Vamos começar antes que a Ginny apareça, as mulheres não vão conseguir segurá-la por muito tempo," Percy lembrou a todos.

"Certo, não queremos que ninguém se machuque," Bill concordou.

"Quer dizer, quase ninguém..." Charlie sussurrou na orelha de Draco.

Draco não conseguiu evitar engolir pesadamente; ele podia sentir a respiração de Charlie em seu pescoço e estava começando a ficar decididamente desconfortável com essa proximidade. Consciente de que suas reações estavam sendo avaliadas por todos os presentes, Draco estava determinado a não mostrar nenhum sinal de fraqueza.

"A felicidade de Ginny é crucial para todos nós," Bill começou em um tom de seriedade absoluta.

"Assim como é para mim," Draco interrompeu.

"Sei que é isso que você pensa, mas nós somos a família dela e somos nós que temos que juntar os pedaços quando tudo desmorona."

"Isso não vai acontecer!"

"Acontece o tempo todo, por que não aconteceria com você e a Ginny?"

"Não vai! Vocês não ouviram a parte do _até que a morte os separe_?"

"Claro que sim, mas... E se as coisas não acontecerem como você planejou?"

"Nós vamos resolver isso, não que vá ser do interesse de vocês."

"Tudo isso vai depender do quão miserável a nossa irmã ficar."

"E se você fizer isso, faremos da sua vida um inferno. Nada pessoal, é claro, Malfoy, mas teríamos de fazer isso." Rony deu de ombros casualmente enquanto expressava seus pensamentos.

Draco os encarou, incrédulo, antes de explodir. "Isso é ridículo! Eu vou me casar com a sua irmã porque a amo e não posso imaginar ficar mais um minuto sem ela ao meu lado. Não tem nada a ver com o fato de ela ser a mãe dos meus filhos ou estar grávida de novo. Eu a _amo_."

"Ridículo? Tudo bem, então, por que não acabamos com a civilidade?" A expressão de Bill se endureceu. "Se você magoar Ginny ou as crianças..."

George se inclinou. "Nós vamos te torturar..."

"E então vamos te matar," Fred avisou com um sorriso maligno.

"E te enterrar num cemitério trouxa," Percy acrescentou, displicentemente.

Rony riu da expressão de Draco, "Ninguém vai te encontrar..."

"Claro, isso só vai acontecer se cansarmos de te torturar," Charlie concluiu.

A porta dos fundos foi escancarada com tamanha força que quicou de volta e atingiu Ginny antes que ela pudesse desviar. Empurrando-a de novo com mais força que o necessário, ela emergiu da casa, obviamente furiosa. Draco assistiu enquanto ela cruzava o jardim, seu rosto vermelho brilhante e os olhos faiscando, ele quase sentiu pena do pobre coitado que teria de aturar o seu temperamento- quase.

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Ginny berrou enquanto parava a apenas meio metro da cadeira de Bill.

"Gin, pra quê tudo isso? Nós estávamos conversando sobre quadribol, não estávamos, Draco?" Bill se levantou e passou um braço ao redor de sua irmã antes de dar um olhar para Draco.

"Umm... Yeah, quadribol, amor," Draco resmungou sem olhar para ela.

"Quadribol? Vocês realmente acham que eu acredito nisso?"

"Por que não?" Percy perguntou inocentemente.

"Você não confia em nós!" George a acusou, descrente.

"Magoado... Estou mortalmente magoado," Fred fungou no tom mais ofendido que conseguiu.

"Calem a boca!" Ginny correu os olhos furiosos por seus irmãos antes de voltar sua atenção para seu noivo. "Draco, você está bem?"

"É claro, por que não estaria? Só estávamos falando de quadribol."

Ginny estava olhando ceticamente para Draco, ela sabia muito bem que eles não estavam discutindo quadribol e estava tentando decidir se insistia ou não quando percebeu um movimento debaixo da mesa.

"Drake? O que você estava fazendo aí embaixo?" Ginny perguntou, ajudando seu filho a se levantar.

O garotinho olhou para seu pai, uma expressão definitivamente triunfante no rosto. "O papai está mentindo! Eles não estavam falando de quadribol, eles..."

Bill rapidamente pegou seu sobrinho e o colocou no ombro. "Eu acho que conheço um bruxinho que precisa ver o que seus primos estão fazendo antes de dizer outra coisa."

"Mas... Vocês não estavam falando de quadribol!" Drake protestou enquanto Bill se afastava.

Draco e Ginny assistiram enquanto Bill colocou Drake no chão a alguma distância, se apoiando em um joelho, eles podiam ver que Bill estava falando seriamente com Drake. Pela expressão no rosto de seu filho, ele não estava gostando nada do que seu tio Bill estava dizendo, então, Bill se levantou e levou Drake pela mão, conduzindo-o para o campo atrás da propriedade Weasley.

"Merlin! Espero que Drake não tenha sido atrevido com Bill," Draco xingou, se levantando.

"Bill vai se entender com ele, se isso tiver acontecido. Você está realmente bem?" Ginny rebateu, começando a dar a volta na mesa.

Draco a encontrou na ponta da mesa e a tomou nos braços antes de responder com firmeza, "Sim, estou bem e não, não posso te falar sobre o que conversamos, então não pergunte!"

"Mas..."

"Não, Gin, eram coisas de homem," ele respondeu, beijando-a no nariz. "Okay?"

Ela suspirou pesadamente e fez beicinho.

"Hey, não fique assim!" Draco protestou.

A expressão de Ginny ficou ainda mais amuada, na esperança de amolecer Draco para que ele contasse tudo o que seus irmãos haviam dito e ela pudesse torturá-los adequadamente.

"Você sabe, se você continuar assim, eu vou ter que te beijar." A voz de Draco sumiu enquanto sua cabeça se abaixava para encontrar os lábios dela em um beijo suave, mas investigativo.

O barulho ao redor deles começou a desaparecer quando os braços dela envolveram seu pescoço e seus dedos correram por seu cabelo. As mãos de Draco escorregaram até o bumbum dela e puxaram com firmeza contra ele.

"Ei... Vocês dois... Arrumem um quarto!" Harry exigiu.

"Eu te amo," Draco sussurrou, descansando sua testa na dela.

"Eu te amo," Ginny respondeu baixinho.

"Ewww... Céus, nós não temos que ouvir isso," Rony protestou enquanto se afastava do casal. "Vão dar um passeio ou algo assim!"

Rindo, Draco olhou para Rony. "Me diga uma coisa, o armário de vassouras está disponível hoje à tarde?"

"Quê?"

"Só estava pensando... Não quero atrapalhar você e a Pansy."

Rony olhou furioso para o casal. "Cale a boca!"

"Oooh! Um pouco sensível, Rony?"

Sem se incomodar em responder a caçoada de Draco, Rony fez o seu caminho pelos membros da família que haviam se juntado para ouvi-los e foi até o campo. Pansy disparou um olhar enojado para Draco antes de seguir Rony.

"Então, vamos aceitar o conselho dele e dar uma volta?" Draco perguntou, beijando o pescoço de Ginny.

"Mmm... Eu bem que preciso de alguns minutos de silêncio e sossego."

**

* * *

**

Bill esperou até alcançar o pequeno muro de pedra que cercava o jardim para colocar Drake no chão. Ele se apoiou em um joelho diante dele, para conseguir olhar seu sobrinho infeliz no olho.

"Quer me contar por que você estava fazendo debaixo da mesa?"

"Ouvindo."

"Quanto tempo você ficou lá?" Bill tinha se certificado pessoalmente de que Drake e Angel tinham ido brincar, ele não queria nenhum dos dois escutando o que ia ser dito ao pai deles. Drake devia ter voltado algum tempo depois disso.

"Não sei." Drake deu de ombros, ressentido.

"Por que, cara? Você sabe que, às vezes, os adultos precisam conversar em particular. Por que você entrou embaixo da mesa depois de eu ter dito a todos vocês para irem brincar?"

"Eu achei que vocês fossem fazer alguma coisa com o meu papai."

_Droga, devíamos ter esperado até não ter nenhuma criança por perto_, Bill pensou. "Drake,, nós não faríamos nada contra o seu pai... A menos que ele magoasse a sua mãe."

"Ah."

Bill franziu a testa, poderia jurar que Drake soara decepcionado. "Está tudo bem, Drake?"

"Yeah."

"Você não está muito feliz com o bebê, está?"

Drake deu de ombros evasivamente.

Algo definitivamente estava incomodando o garotinho, e Bill não gostou disso, Drake não estava se comportando normalmente. "Que tal darmos uma volta? Podemos ter uma conversa de bruxo para bruxo."

"Okay."

Bill se levantou e pegou a mão de Drake. "Vamos achar um lugar sossegado."

Drake andou silenciosamente ao lado de seu tio até que eles alcançaram um pequeno amontoado de árvores. Bill se sentou no chão, as costas apoiadas em uma árvore, e puxou Drake para o seu colo.

"Então, você quer me contar qual é o problema?"

"Não vai adiantar nada."

"Por que você não me deixa decidir se vai adiantar?"

"Papai disse que não importa se eu goste ou não."

"É mesmo?" Bill indagou. "E sobre o que o seu pai estava falando?"

"Casar e ter mais bebês."

"Você não quer que a sua mãe se case?"

"Quero, mas-"

"Mas o quê, Drake?"

"Eu não sei. A mamãe fica com o papai o tempo todo, e, às vezes ele não deixa eu ver ela."

Bill franziu a testa; Draco não tinha o direito de manter as crianças longe de Ginny. "Quando ele não te deixou ver ela?"

"Hoje de manhã."

"Você sabe por quê?"

"Ela estava passando mal com o bebê."

"Ah, olha, cara, quando as mulheres não estão bem, é melhor deixá-las sozinhas. Eu entendo o seu pai não te deixar vê-la, então."

"Ele ficou bravo."

"Com a sua mãe?"

"Comigo, quando eu fui ver ela, mas a avó disse que eu podia."

"Então, o seu pai disse que você não podia ver a sua mãe e você perguntou para a sua avó se você podia?"

"Yeah."

"Drake, você sabe o que eu faria com o Beau se ele fizesse algo assim comigo?"

"Não."

"Um bumbum muito dolorido!"

"Ah."

"Você não deveria ter feito isso, cara, não é certo, e deixa a sua avó em uma situação delicada."

Drake suspirou pesadamente enquanto sua expressão se tornava ainda mais deprimida.

"Olha, não estou te dando uma bronca. Acho que você já teve broncas o bastante por hoje, mas estou dizendo que, dessa vez, o seu pai estava certo."

Bill estudou o seu sobrinho por mais alguns minutos; ele tinha a sensação de que o problema era maior do que uma simples bronca durante a manhã. Ele se prometeu conversar com Draco assim que voltasse para ouvir a versão dele dos fatos, mas, no momento, ele não queria nada além de colocar um sorriso no rosto desse garotinho.

"Você gosta do seu pai?"

"Yeah."

"O que vocês fizeram ontem?"

"Era pra gente ter ido voar, mas a mamãe passou mal, daí a Angel foi andar a cavalo com o avô."

"E você foi voar?"

"Yeah, o papai me levou depois do almoço."

"Foi legal?"

"Yep, muito legal!"

Bill deduziu que nada de errado acontecera durante a tarde, posto que Draco o levara para voar. Algo de errado devia ter acontecido à noite ou então somente naquela manhã e Drake estava fazendo tempestade em copo d'água.

"O que aconteceu depois de voar?"

"A mamãe foi dormir e o papai saiu."

"Aonde ele foi?"

"Não sei."

"Que horas ele voltou?"

"Antes do jantar, mas a gente só viu ele depois do jantar."

"E você sabe por quê?"

"Ele estava transando com a mamãe."

Bill teria rido, se não fosse pela expressão miserável no rosto de Drake.

"Entendi, então vocês viram ele depois do jantar?"

"Depois do jantar eles desceram."

"Quem são eles?"

"Mamãe e papai."

"Okay, então a mamãe e o papai desceram depois do jantar."

"É, e daí eles levaram a gente pro quarto do papai pra conversar."

"Você pode me contar sobre o quê?"

"O papai disse que eles iam casar e ter outro bebê."

"O que você acha deles se casarem?"

"Tudo bem, eu acho."

"E do bebê, você quer ser um irmão mais velho?"

"Não. Eles já tem eu e a Angel, eles não precisam de mais crianças."

As peças estavam começando a se encaixar para Bill e ele suspirou pesadamente antes de perguntar, "Você disse isso a eles?"

Drake assentiu discretamente.

"Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?"

"A mamãe chorou," Drake sussurrou tão baixinho que Bill não sabia se tinha ouvido direito.

"A sua mãe chorou?"

Um pequeno assentir respondeu.

"Por quê?"

A expressão do garotinho ficou sombria, mas ele não respondeu.

"Drake, o seu pai fez a sua mãe chorar?"

Ele balançou levemente a cabeça enquanto uma lágrima escorria por sua bochecha.

"Você fez a sua mãe chorar?"

Um soluço estrangulado escapou e Drake deixou a cabeça cair no ombro de seu tio.

"Shh." Bill confortou o garotinho, encorajando-o a liberar sua angústia em vez de silenciá-lo. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que Drake fora responsável pelas lágrimas de Ginny. Porém, ele estava determinado a não insistir com Drake, então, resolveu falar com Draco o mais rápido possível, para tentar entender o que exatamente havia acontecido na noite anterior.

**

* * *

**

Eles haviam se sentado perto da margem de um riacho que corria próximo à Toca. Draco se recostou em uma árvore com Ginny em seu peito. Longe da família, eles finalmente puderam relaxar um pouco.

"Sabe, eu costumava brincar aqui quando pequena."

"Eu posso ver você aqui, correndo na água, ficando toda suja."

"Rony e eu ficávamos imundos, e a mamãe ficava furiosa."

"Eu tenho uma coisa para você," Draco sussurrou, sua mão procurando algo no bolso de sua calça.

"O quê?"

"Isso." As mãos dele surgiram diante do pescoço dela e então se afastaram em direção à nuca.

Ginny instintivamente se inclinou para a frente ao sentir a corrente fria tocar sua pele, deixando que Draco fechasse o fecho. Inclinando-se contra o peito dele novamente, ela apalpou a corrente e descobriu uma pequena chave pendurada.

"Para que é isso?"

"Essa é a chave do meu... Do nosso cofre no Gringotes."

"Draco, eu não posso..."

"Shh, sim, você pode e você vai. Gin, você vai ser minha esposa, e isso te dá o direito de acessar o cofre. Além disso, temos uma ala inteira da Mansão para decorar e um casamento para planejar, eu não posso correr até o Gringotes todas as vezes em que você precisar de mais ouro."

"Ah, eu me sinto meio estranha. Quero dizer, é o seu dinheiro."

"Não, é o nosso dinheiro," Draco a confortou, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. "E você deve usá-lo primeiro para criar o nosso lar e, depois, para mantê-lo, bem como para qualquer outra coisa que seu coração desejar."

"Tudo bem," ela disse hesitantemente.

"Hey, eu vou ter que pedir para a minha mãe te dar aulas de compras? Ela é uma expert, você sabe, pergunte ao meu pai."

"Mas, como eu vou saber se estou gastando demais?"

"Eu te avisarei. Eu tenho registros de todas as transações, então saberei o quanto você gastará, mas só falarei com você se achar que estiver gastando muito, tudo bem?"

"Okay."

"Bom. Estou pensando em tirar um dia de folga esta semana para te mostrar a Mansão adequadamente e você pode decidir que mudanças quer fazer na ala sul. Podemos começar a planejar o casamento."

"Parece bom, que dia você estava pensando?"

"Terça ou quarta."

"Qualquer um dos dois está bom."

"Você está cansada?"

"Um pouco, foi um grande dia."

"Vamos voltar para a casa, você pode se deitar."

"Não, prefiro ficar aqui, com você. Está tranqüilo."

"Tudo bem, mas pelo menos feche os olhos."

"Mmm..."

Eles mal tiveram um minuto de paz até que passos se aproximaram em sua direção.

"Aí estão vocês," Bill exclamou. "Draco, quero conversar com você."

Os olhos de Ginny se abriram rapidamente enquanto ela se afastava do peito de Draco. "Inferno! Vocês não podem dar um tempo?"

"Gin, calma. É sobre o Drake, eu acabei de conversar com ele e tem alguma coisinhas que quero esclarecer com o Draco, só isso."

"Onde ele está?" Ginny exigiu.

"Não, ele está realmente chateado e eu só acho que precisamos ir fundo nessa questão antes que fique pior. Ele está com o Harry por enquanto. Eu queria falar com vocês longe de todo mundo e certamente sem que ele possa ouvir."

"O que ele disse?"

"Pouca coisa, na verdade, mas, pelo que eu entendi, alguma coisa deu errado ontem à noite."

"Errado é pouco."

"Pode me contar?"

Draco olhou o outro homem por um momento. "Eu acho que posso lidar com o meu próprio filho, se você não se importa."

"Draco, não estou tentando me intrometer, mas quero ajudar, se puder. Não gosto de ver o meu tipicamente feliz sobrinho tão miserável."

Ele pensou um pouco antes de murmurar, "Tudo bem, sente-se."

Quando os três se fizeram confortáveis, Draco respirou fundo e explicou como os acontecimentos da noite anterior haviam se desenrolado, incluindo as repercussões naquela manhã. Enquanto Bill escutava, atentamente, sua expressão ficou entre choque e descrença.

"Eu não acredito que ele te disse uma coisa dessas, Gin."

Ela deu de ombros tristemente. "Ele se desculpou hoje de manhã."

"Só porque o Draco mandou. Você já tentou conversar racionalmente com ele, Draco?"

"Algumas vezes, mas em todas elas eu perco o controle. É como se ele quisesse ver qual é o meu limite."

"Creia-me, é normal. Toda criança faz isso de vez em quando, mas, pelo que você me contou, o Drake parece almejar a auto-destruição."

"Ele certamente vai conseguir, se continuar respondendo para o meu pai."

"Você está brincando? Ele é mal criado com o Lúcio?"

"Bem que eu queria-" Draco pausou, olhando para irmão e irmã antes de continuar baixinho. "Eu não sei como agir. Sou novo nisso e simplesmente não sei o que fazer com ele."

"Você quer ajuda?" Bill perguntou tentativamente.

Draco olhou o outro bruxo nos olhos ao responder, "Por favor, eu agradeceria. Não quero alienar meu filho."

"Sem problema, tudo o que você precisava fazer era pedir. Vou falar com os outros e vamos fazer uma conversa em família com o Drake.

A testa de Draco se franziu. "Uma conversa em família?"

"É, todos os homens do nosso lado, incluindo o Harry, mais você e o seu pai, se ele quiser."

"Acho que isso não vai dar certo. Meu pai e eu já tentamos conversar com ele, ele não é nada receptivo."

"Isso vai ser diferente, podemos passar por todos os problemas dele, ajudá-lo a entender por que certas coisas estão acontecendo e como ele será beneficiado a longo prazo. Também podemos explicar por que o comportamento dele é inaceitável, embora eu tenha a certeza de que ele sabe. Ele também poderá dizer o que quiser sem medo de ser punido."

"E se ele continuar, depois disso?"

"Bem, sempre pode haver uma ida ao armário de vassouras. Sempre funcionou conosco, não, Gin?"Bill sorriu brilhantemente.

"A idéia me passou pela cabeça," Draco admitiu.

"Não se preocupe, não vai chegar a esse ponto. Vou tentar marcar algo para o próximo fim de semana."

"Isso seria ótimo, não quero a Gin sofrendo com o mau humor dele."

"É, bem, se eu ouvir falando desse jeito com qualquer uma das mulheres, eu mesmo vou levá-lo ao armário de vassouras," Bill avisou.

"Você acha que eu sou leniente demais com ele?"

"Não. Você está tentando conhecê-lo e ele está aproveitando isso."

"Ele só tem cinco anos!"

"Não cometa o engano de pensar que ele é novo demais para te manipular ou você vai perder todas as vezes."

"Meu próprio filho..."

"É melhor voltarmos, está ficando tarde," Ginny sugeriu discretamente. Ela não gostou do tom de derrota na voz de Draco e pensou que aquele seria um bom momento para encerrar a conversa.

"Tem razão, a Fleur deve estar preocupada com o meu paradeiro."

Os três voltaram juntos para a casa, se separando ao encontrar a família. Ginny entrou para ver as crianças e Draco se sentou à mesa.

Bill conversou com todos os bruxos, explicando a situação e sua idéia para uma possível solução. Draco assistiu cautelosamente enquanto cada homem se virava para olhá-lo ao ouvir a história, cada um com uma promessa nos olhos. Ele foi inundado por alívio quando o último foi avisado e não houvera uma exclamação de incompetência ou humor.

Billy se sentou ao lado de Draco e se inclinou para sussurrar, "Está tudo certo, todos estão livres na tarde de sábado. Onde você quer fazer isso?"

"Pode ser na Mansão, se vocês quiserem, não quero incomodar nenhuma das suas esposas."

"Não se preocupe com as garotas, elas estão acostumadas, mas pode ser na Mansão, desde que os seus pais não se incomodem."

"Eles não vão se incomodar, e eu posso garantir privacidade lá."

"Bom, vou avisar os outros. Que horas?"

"Que tal às duas?"

"Ótimo, dá tempo de digerir o almoço."

Agora que tudo estava planejado, Draco entrou em busca de sua noiva.

"Draco, querido, eu já ia te chamar," Molly disse baixinho quando ele entrou na cozinha. " A Ginny dormiu no sofá, está tão cansada, a pobrezinha."

"Obrigado, Molly. Eu vou levá-la para cima, colocá-la na cama."

"Ótimo, eu vou dar banho nos gêmeos e aprontar o jantar deles."

"Umm, se você não se importar, eu gostaria de... Cuidar dos gêmeos."

Molly sorriu calorosamente para o homem diante de si. "É claro, querido, se precisar de ajuda, não hesite em me chamar."

"Pode deixar."

Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto quando viu Ginny esparramada no sofá, profundamente adormecida, mesmo que parecesse terrivelmente desconfortável. Draco a carregou para o seu pequeno quarto e a colocou na cama. Depois de tirar os sapatos dela, ele a cobriu com os cobertores e pausou por alguns minutos para observá-la, ela parecia tão tranqüila. Ele deixou o quarto determinado a fazer tudo dar certo- o casamento, as crianças e suas vidas juntos.

Molly ficou de olho nele enquanto ele dava banho nos gêmeos e se certificou de que eles comessem todo o seu jantar antes de colocá-los na cama. Drake ficou quieto a noite toda, mas estava cooperativo, e, por isso, Draco era grato.

Antes de ir embora, Draco voltou para o quarto de Ginny, com a intenção de lhe dar um beijo rápido de despedida e deixá-la descansar, mas a necessidade de abraçá-la foi forte demais para ele. Ele se deitou a lado dela, acomodando o corpo dela no seu. O calor irradiando do corpo dela logo fez com que seus olhos se fechassem, e o pensamento de que ele deveria ir embora logo cruzou brevemente sua mente antes que o sono o vencesse.


	45. Duchas Matinais

Nome Original:

Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer: **_tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português._

N/T

Pronto! Mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem,

HunterChild

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO QUARENTA E CINCO**

**DUCHAS MATINAIS**

Por causa da brilhante luz que entrava pela janela, Draco franziu a testa, ainda adormecido, e rolou, tentando escapar da luz. Infelizmente, a cama de solteiro não era larga o bastante e, ao atingir o chão ruidosamente, ele despertou.

"Maldição!"

"Draco?"

"Aqui embaixo." Foi mais um grunhido do que fala articulada.

A cabeça de Ginny apareceu por cima da lateral da cama. Ela tentou não rir de seu noivo estatelado no chão. "O _que_ você está fazendo aí embaixo?"

"Acho que a sua cama não dá para dois."

Ela franziu a testa. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim ver como você estava ontem à noite, antes de ir embora, e quis ficar com você um pouco. Acho que acabei dormindo.'

"Você esteve aqui a noite toda?"

"Umm-yeah."

Eles podiam ouvir passos apressados no corredor e antes que Draco pudesse se mexer, a porta do quarto se escancarou, revelando uma preocupada Molly weasley, ainda colocando o robe em seus ombros.

"Ginny, você está-" A boca de Molly se fechou quando ela viu o bruxo plenamente vestido no chão ao lado da cama de sua filha.

"Desculpe, Sra. Weasley. Acho que acabei caindo no sono ontem à noite. Caí da cama."

"Oh- Bem, se todos estão bem-"

"Estamos bem, mãe."

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de Molly, Draco e Ginny se olharam e caíram na risada.

"Minha nossa! A expressão da minha mãe- impagável!"

"Ela acha que nós-"

"Com certeza!"

Draco revirou os olhos, ainda rindo. Ele duvidava que o dia pudesse ficar pior, mas se não risse, certamente enlouqueceria.

**

* * *

**

Molly se ocupou na cozinha, como sempre fazia, preparando o desjejum para aqueles que haviam passado a noite n'A Toca e para aqueles que passassem por lá antes do trabalho. Ela havia acabado de colocar o pão para torrar com um feitiço quando ouviu um pop atrás de si. Assustada, ela se virou, segurando sua varinha com força, para descobrir um pequeno e sujo elfo doméstico em sua cozinha.

"De onde você veio?"

"Senhora mandou Mille trazer o chá da Senhorinha.'

Foi então que Molly percebeu a bandeja que o elfo carregava- uma xícara e um pires e uma chaleira de prata de chá para uma pessoa. _Senhorinha? Quem é Senhorinha? Só pode ser a Ginny ou a Angel_- Molly pensou.

"A _Senhorinha _é perfeitamente capaz de conseguir o seu próprio chá."

"Senhorinha precisa do chá especial para ajudar com o enjôo do bebê."

_Então Ginny é a Senhorinha. Assim não dava! Elfos domésticos aparecendo em sua cozinha- que rude!_

"A que família você serve?" Molly não precisava perguntar, sabia que tinha de ser um servo dos Malfoy, mas queria confirmar.

"Millie serve a família Malfoy."

"E a sua Senhora é Narcisa Malfoy?"

"Senhora disse que Senhorinha precisa do chá especial."

"Você pode dizer à sua Senhora que eu sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer o chá para a minha própria filha, muito obrigada!"

"Senhora vai castigar Millie se Senhorinha não beber o chá."

"Oh, pelo amor de Merlin! Ela está no primeiro andar." Molly se prometeu falar com Ginny sobre isso assim que ela descesse. Ela não toleraria elfos domésticos aparecendo em sua cozinha sempre que Narcisa Malfoy quisesse mandar um.

**

* * *

**

"Você vai contar para a sua mãe que não fizemos nada além de dormir esta noite, não vai?"

"Por quê? Deixe ela pensar o que quiser-"

"Gin, eu já vi como ela olha para o Rony depois que ele transa!"

"Você e eu sabemos que não fizemos nada- esta noite, de qualquer forma."

"Só diga a ela, ou eu vou ser obrigado a-"

"Obrigado a quê?"

"Eu- Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa."

"Seja como for, não vai fazer muita diferença. Quando a mamãe acha que você fez- bom, você poderia muito bem ter feito, porque ela não vai mudar de idéia. Pergunte a Rony, se não acreditar em mim."

"Como é que eu me meto nessas situações?"

"Você já esteve nessa situação?"

"Umm- Não- Claro que não, amor. Foi só uma expressão."

A porta do quarto se entreabriu e Millie entrou. Ao ver Draco sentado na cama, a pobre criatura tentou se curvar sem derrubar a bandeja.

"Senhorzinho, Millie trouxe o chá especial da Senhorinha."

"Coloque no criado mudo e saia."

Millie foi até o móvel e cuidadosamente colocou ali a bandeja.

"Você pode voltar para a Mansão e trazer as minhas roupas de trabalho, incluindo sapatos e capa, e trazê-los para mim."

"Sim, Senhorzinho, Millie pode fazer mais alguma coisa pelo Senhorzinho?"

"Não, vá."

O elfo fez uma reverência antes de desaparecer do quarto.

"Posso muito bem ir para o trabalho daqui. Vai me poupar uma ida a Wiltshire."

"Nunca vi você se preparar para ir trabalhar."

"Não é nada emocionante- banho, feitiço barbeador, cabelo, roupa, desjejum e pronto," Draco explicou enquanto servia uma xícara de chá de hortelã e a passava para Ginny.

"Feitiço barbeador? Posso ver?"

"Se você tomar o seu chá." _E não estiver com a cabeça enfiada na privada_, Dracp acrescentou para si mesmo. "Acho que vou tomar banho enquanto você faz isso."

"Okay, tem toalhas limpas no armário."

Já volto." Draco beijou-a no nariz antes de sair do quarto.

"Não se barbeie sem mim!"

"Pode deixar."

Foi somente depois de entrar no banheiro que Draco percebeu que deixara sua varinha no quarto de Ginny. Ele pensou em ir buscá-la por um momento, mas como ainda era cedo, ele considerou que era seguro tomar um banho rápido sem uma tranca mágica na porta- ninguém parecia ter acordado ainda.

Depois de tirar suas vestes e entrar debaixo do jato de água quente, Draco começou a relaxar, esticando as costas para se livrar da rigidez muscular- dormir em uma cama de solteiro não lhe fazia bem, especialmente quando a cama em questão já estava ocupada por uma pessoa. Ele gemeu enquanto esticava os braços acima da cabeça e ouvia o que pensou ser suas costas estalando. Durante os segundos que se seguiram, o banheiro foi tomado por caos, pois um grito inumano reverberou pela casa, seguido de outro, respondendo ao primeiro, e então uma porta bateu.

**

* * *

**

Ginny estava reclinada em seus travesseiros, sorvendo seu chá de hortelã o mais rápido que o líquido quente permitia quando um grito assustado, seguido por outro em um tom diferente, a sobressaltou. Enquanto ela saía rapidamente do quarto, ainda segurando a xícara, derramando no chão o que ainda restava, uma porta bateu.

Rony estava apoiado na porta do banheiro. Ele estava branco como um lençol e sua expressão era de horror.

"Rony, está tudo bem?" Ginny se aproximou cautelosamente dele enquanto seus pais e os gêmeos se juntavam a eles no corredor.

"O que diabos o Malfoy está fazendo no _nosso_ chuveiro?"

"Rony, acalme-se," Molly instruiu baixinho, o seu pânico ao ouvir os gritos substituído por uma expressão relaxada quando ela compreendeu o que acontecera.

Arthur Weasley olhou questionadoramente para sua esposa. Era a primeira vez que ouvia que Draco estava na casa naquela manhã. Molly respondeu a sua indagação com um olhar que lhe disse que ela sabia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo e não havia motivo para preocupação. A comunicação silenciosa entre o casal nascera de anos de casamento e companheirismo. Satisfeito com a mensagem silenciosa de sua esposa, Arthur se manteve em silêncio.

"Ah não! O Draco está bem?" A mão de Ginny se colocou em sua boca, o seu tom claramente ansioso.

Drake franziu o cenho, murmurando, "O papai está aqui?"

"Cadê o papai? Eu quero ver o papai!" Angel puxou a manga de Ginny.

Rony olhou sua irmã com uma expressão de nojo. "Não sei- não parei para perguntar!"

"Rony, deixe-me entrar," Ginny exigiu.

"Você não pode estar entrar- ele está pelado!"

"Sério? Você quer dizer que ele realmente toma banho sem roupa?" O tom zombeteiro de Ginny não surtiu o menor efeito em seu irmão, que estava determinado a protegê-la do que havia no banheiro. "Saia da minha frente, Ronald."

"Não, não é-certo!"

"O que não é certo?"

"Você e- ele no mesmo aposento- ele está sem roupa, Gin."

"Tudo bem, Rony. Acho que já o vi assim antes."

"Ewww... Eu não precisava ouvir isso!"

"Rony, saia daí."

"Eu- aaaugh."

**

* * *

**

Draco desligou a água. Ele estava se chutando mentalmente por não ter buscado sua varinha e colocado as trancas mágicas mais fortes na porta. _Maldito Weasley! Gritando feito uma garota, me fazendo gritar como- como um homem_, Draco estava furioso enquanto se secava com uma toalha, que não era fofa o suficiente para o seu gosto.

Ele enrolou a toalha no quadril e ouviu atentamente. As únicas vozes que podia ouvir eram a de Ginny e a daquele irmão idiota dela. Pelo que Draco podia entender, Rony estava na frente da porta e impedindo Ginny de entrar- bem, ele resolveria o problema. Draco agarrou a maçaneta e abriu rapidamente a porta. Ele se arrependeu de sua decisão imediatamente, pois Rony caiu cambaleando para trás. As mãos do ruivo estavam procurando algo que pudesse reduzir a sua queda e ele agarrou a toalha que Draco enrolara no quadril.

A mão de Arthur se colocou diante dos olhos arregalados de Angel e ele limpou a garganta incisivamente. Um ofegar de Molly alertou Draco de sua presença e ele imediatamente começou a disputar a toalha com Rony com sua mão livre- a outra tentava cobrir suas partes íntimas o melhor possível. Era uma coisa estar totalmente nu diante do pai de sua noiva, mas outra completamente diferente fazê-lo diante da mãe dela- Draco não sabia se ficava envergonhado ou com raiva do comportamento de Rony.

"Weasley, pelo amor de Merlin! Solta!" Draco rosnou ao dar um forte puxão na toalha. Por um momento, ele pensou ser vitorioso, a toalha estava em sua mão, então o ar foi poluído com o som de tecido rasgando e Draco se viu com um pedaço de toalha nas mãos- no tamanho justo para cobrir o essencial.

"Olha o que você fez!"

"_O que eu fiz?_ Se você tivesse soltado a maldita toalha, Weasley, nada disso teria acontecido."

O barulho no corredor aumentara. Molly e Ginny gritavam com Rony para se mexer e dar a Draco o que sobrara da toalha. Arthur tentava dizer às duas mulheres que parassem de gritar, Rony não estava prestando atenção. Draco e Rony rosnavam um para o outro, discutindo sobre de quem era a culpa pela toalha rasgada. Angel dava gritinhos agudos enquanto tentava tirar a mão de Arthur, para ver o que acontecia. Drake estava rindo da situação; ele parecia ser o único que achava o que acontecia divertido.

"Chega!" A voz de Molly se sobrepôs ao barulho. "Ronald Weasley, levante-se, agora e, pelo amor de Merlin, dê a toalha ao Draco! Drake, não há motivo para rir. Angel fique quieta mais um pouquinho, o vovô já vai poder te soltar."

Enquanto Molly dava ordens, tentava não olhar para Draco- o pedaço de toalha não estava cobrindo adequadamente a sua modéstia- mas se virar significaria perder o impacto e essa situação precisava ser resolvida imediatamente. Ela assistiu enquanto Rony se levantava e dar a Draco o que restava da toalha, que a agarrou e, felizmente, conseguiu cobrir a sua masculinidade. O único que ainda podia ser ouvido vinha de Drake, ele ainda dava risinhos atrás de Arthur- ela deixaria que Draco e Ginny lidassem com ele mais tarde, se julgassem necessário.

Um gritinho escapou de Molly quando Millie, o elfo doméstico, apareceu ao seu lado. "O que você está fazendo aqui de novo?" Ela disse bruscamente.

"Millie trouxe as roupas do Senhorzinho-Senhorzinho ordenou que trouxesse."

Draco parecia querer sair correndo do banheiro e agarrar o que Millie lhe trouxera, mas caso o fizesse, todos- incluindo Molly- veriam a sua parte traseira nua.

"Certo, Arthur, leve as crianças para a cozinha. Draco, você já terminou no banheiro?"

"Sim," Draco respondeu rapidamente. Ele não confiava que Rony não tentaria invadir novamente o banheiro caso respondesse não. Com exceção do fato de que ele não terminara de se lavar, não arrumara o cabelo e não se barbeara, ele já havia terminado. Ele decidiu que era o suficiente para aquela manhã- ele não voltaria de jeito nenhum para aquele banheiro.

"Ótimo, vista-se no quarto da Ginny e desça para o desjejum. Rony, tome o seu banho, e rápido, não vou colocar feitiços aquecedores no seu desjejum hoje."

"O desjejum não é necessário, Sra. Wea- Molly, eu como alguma coisa no Beco Diagonal."

"Bobagem, você não vai sair daqui sem o desjejum. Agora mexa-se. Não vou colocar feitiços aquecedores na sua comida. E quero uma palavrinha com você sobre elfos domésticos aparecendo livremente na minha casa." Ela deu meia volta e desceu as escadas antes que Draco pudesse responder.

Os dois bruxos tentaram passar pela porta simultaneamente, criando um impasse- uma dança lado a lado teve início enquanto eles tentavam passar um pelo outro, até que Draco agarrou o ombro de Rony com uma mão. Empurrando-o para um lado, Draco passou pela porta e desapareceu rapidamente no quarto de Ginny, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Não acredito nisso!"

"Draco, calma. Tenho certeza de que o Rony não fez de propósito e foi você quem abriu a porta-"

"O imbecil roubou a minha toalha- e sua mãe- estava logo ali! Céus, nunca vão me deixar esquecer."

Ginny começou a rir- não conseguiu se segurar. Draco estava andando pelo quarto, ainda segurando a toalha diante de si, e correndo a mão pelo cabelo ensopado. Ela sabia que não devia rir dele, especialmente por não saber se ele ia explodir de raiva ou morrer de vergonha, mas a visão do que a toalha não escondia, o traseiro nu dele, a distraía enormemente.

"Do que você está rindo?"

"Nada." Ginny sacudiu a cabeça e tentou, em vão, mudar o assunto de seus pensamentos.

"Ginny, não tem graça- é-é mortificante! É isso o que significa mortificante!"

"Ah, Draco, você devia se ver-" Ela ria tanto que não conseguiu continuar.

"Não. É. Engraçado." Ele disse lentamente enquanto Ginny caía de lado, segurando o estômago e tentando respirar.

Draco soltou um rosnado frustrado. Ele não ia conseguir nada coerente com ela até que ela se controlasse.

"Mille está com a roupa do Senhorzinho. Senhorzinho deve se vestir antes de pegar friagem." O elfo doméstico corajosamente ofereceu as roupas para o bruxo irado.

Com um rosnado, Draco tomou as roupas do elfo trêmulo. "Saia!"

Millie fez uma reverência antes de desaparecer do aposento.

Draco jogou as roupas na cama e deixou a toalha cair no chão. "Eu não acredito nisso," ele resmungou enquanto vestia seus boxers de cetim. Ainda xingando baixinho sobre a situação patética e a reação de Ginny, draco terminou de se vestir, sem se preocupar como de costume.

Quando Ginny recuperou parcialmente o auto-controle, Draco parecia o executivo controlado que era- na maior parte do tempo.

"Já terminou?"

"Sim," ela respondeu, contendo a vontade de rir.

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta."

"Ótimo. Vamos descer para o desjejum antes que ele fique mais frio que o inverno escocês?" Draco perguntou, forçando-se a soar casual, antes de acrescentar, baixinho, "Não quero testar se a sua mãe não fez o feitiço aquecedor na comida- maldita família sádica."

"Não entre em pânico. A mamãe jamais deixaria o desjejum esfriar." Ginny passou os braços por sua cintura.

"Ela disse-"

"É o jeito dela de garantir que todos cheguem rápido na mesa- os meninos sempre tinham medo que ela cumprisse a ameaça."

"Eu-" Qualquer resposta que Draco pudesse ter foi interrompida por um puxão firme em sua gravata. Os lábios de Ginny passearam pelos seus, provocando até que ele rosnou levemente, colocando as mãos no rosto dela, segurando-a no lugar. Ele aprofundou o beijo imediatamente, colocando sua língua na boca dela, mandando arrepios de prazer pela espinha dela. Sem querer ficar de fora, a língua de Ginny deslizou pela sua, e Draco pôde sentir o desejo se agitando em sua virilha. Eles podiam ficar assim para sempre, mas a necessidade de respirar surgiu cedo demais e eles se afastaram relutantemente, ofegando levemente- o desejo de continuar evidente nos olhos de ambos.

Draco sorriu bobamente para ela. "Bom dia, amor."

"Bom dia."

"Desjejum?"

"Você está no menu?"

"Eu-"

A voz de Arthur se fez ouvir através da porta. "Gin, querida- sua mãe disse para vocês se apressarem para o desjejum."

"Obrigada, pai!" Ginny respondeu, apoiando a testa no peito de Draco. "Acho que temos que descer."

"Sim, não quero atrair mais do que já atraí a atenção da sua mãe, hoje."

Quando eles entraram na cozinha, Molly se virou para vê-los, sorrindo suavemente. "Puxa, como você fica galante nas suas vestes executivas."

Draco resmungou um agradecimento enquanto se sentava. _Inferno! Não é como se ela nunca tivesse me visto vestido para trabalhar antes de hoje, e justo hoje ela resolve elogiar- depois de me ver pelado_, ele resmungou para si mesmo. _Só uma refeição, talvez só alguns pedaços de torrada e vou embora- quanto antes eu sair daqui, melhor, eu acho_.

"Galante? Você diz para ele que ele está galante, mas me dá um sermão no minuto em que eu entro aqui?" Rony reclamou, indignado. Ele também estava pronto para o trabalho- sua capa de Auror pendurada em uma cadeira- sua expressão de indignação não combinava com seu uniforme.

"Coma o seu desjejum, Ronald!" Molly disse bruscamente.

"Não era nem para ele estar aqui-" As reclamações de Rony foram interrompidas por sua mãe; a varinha dela o acertou logo abaixo da orelha e ele soltou um uivo de dor.

"Prontinho, Draco, querido," Molly disse enquanto colocava um prato cheio diante dele. "Nada como um bom desjejum para começar o dia."

"Obrigado, Molly," Draco respondeu educadamente. _Merlin, vou precisar da manhã inteira para comer toda essa comida- e tem coisas melhores para começar o dia_, ele pensou marotamente enquanto olhava de relance para Ginny.

"De nada, querido. Agora, esse elfos domésticos que ficam aparecendo aqui- eu entendo que você esteja acostumado com eles, mas, por aqui, nós mesmos fazemos as coisas."

"Desculpe. Tenho certeza de que minha mãe pensou estar agindo corretamente em relação à Gin e o bebê ao mandar o chá, e a segunda visita foi sob minhas ordens. Vou falar com ela e garantir que ela nunca mais mandará o servo."

"Obrigada. Não tenho nada contra elfos domésticos, mas, como eu disse, somos perfeitamente capazes de fazermos as coisas."

"Mãe, cadê o papai?" Ginny interrompeu, percebendo que Arthur não estava em seu lugar rotineiro à cabeceira da mesa.

"Ele teve de ir cedo para o trabalho."

"Uma batida?"

"Sim, outra- ele está tão ocupado no momento."

Angel olhava Draco questionadoramente desde que ele se sentara. "Papai?"

"Sim, Angel?"

"Por que você está aqui?" um pequeno franzir transpareceu em sua testa. Ela sabia que não era normal o seu papai estar na Toca de manhã e a cena no banheiro a alertara a acreditar que algo anormal estava acontecendo.

"Eu caí no sono ontem à noite."

"Onde?"

"Umm-"

"Angel, coma o seu desjejum," Molly interrompeu, salvando Draco.

"Mãe, estou indo." Rony se levantou e pegou sua capa.

"Ronald, eu nunca vou entender como você não sofre de indigestão. A velocidade com que você enfia comida na boca-"

"Ele provavelmente teria uma indigestão se comesse mais devagar, mãe. O corpo dele não ia entender o que estava acontecendo!" Ginny ofereceu, com um sorriso atrevido.

"Você vai jantar aqui ou na casa dos Parkinson?"

"Na casa dos Parkinson. A mãe da Pansy quer começar os preparativos do casamento."

"Certo." Os lábios de Molly se colocaram em uma linha branca e severa. Ela sabia que não poderia palpitar naquele casamento, e, enquanto isso a entristecia terrivelmente, ela fez uma tentativa valente de manter sua opinião para si mesma. A felicidade de Rony e Pansy era tudo o que importava.

Rony parecia magoado pela expressão de sua mãe. Ele podia ter se chutado por ser tão insensível. Ele lhe deu um abraço rápido e um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Tenha um bom dia, querido, e tome cuidado," Molly lhe disse seriamente enquanto ajeitava suas vestes.

"Sim, mãe- nós sempre tomamos cuidado."

Molly olhou para seu filho caçula, deixando claro que ela duvidava disso. Ele e Harry se arriscavam com freqüência- desnecessariamente, em seu trabalho de salvar o mundo.

Depois que Rony saiu, Molly levou os gêmeos para o andar de cima para ajudá-los a se vestir. Draco terminou o seu desjejum o mais rápido que conseguiu, sabendo que pagaria por sua pressa, mas estava ávido por escapar da Toca, de preferência sem conversar de novo com Molly.

"Tenho de ir."

Já?"

"Não tenho dúvidas de que o meu pai vai estar me esperando no escritório, querendo saber por que eu passei a noite fora, e tenho uma pilha de trabalho para fazer, se vou tirar um dia de folga esta semana. Okay?" Draco se levantou e beijou a cabeça de Ginny ao terminar.

"Okay. Você não vai se despedir das crianças?"

"Claro que sim." _Droga- esqueci deles_, Draco acrescentou para si mesmo.

"Eles não vão demorar para se vestir."

Draco sorriu e se sentou de novo enquanto Ginny continuava a mordiscar sua torrada.

"Hey, você não teve enjôo hoje, teve?"

"Não, o chá realmente ajudou. Além disso, teria sido horrível se eu tivesse ficado enjoada com você e Rony brigando pelo banheiro, eu não teria nenhuma chance."

"Ele invadiu o banheiro! Então, o babaca gritou feito uma menina."

"Ele gritou? O segundo grito agudo não foi do Rony-"

"Ele me assustou! E eu não gritei, eu- eu- berrei!"

"Ah, então eu me enganei. Se bem que eu poderia jurar que ouvi dois gritos."

"Como você disse- você se enganou!"

"O que eu não entendo é por que você abriria a porta com todo mundo do lado de fora-"

"Eu não sabia que os seus pais estavam lá. Eu só conseguia ouvir você e o Rony discutindo porque ele não te deixava entrar no banheiro e eu pensei em resolver o problema abrindo a porta."

"Minha pobre mãe não sabia para onde olhar." Ginny abafou as risadas ao ver a expressão de horror dele.

"Eu não sabia que ela estava lá, Gin."

"Eu sei. Eu sei."

"Acho que devo me desculpar."

"Acho que meu pai ia gostar disso."

"Ele disse alguma coisa-"

"Não, bobo, eu fiquei com você o tempo todo. Mas ele ia gostar- eu conheço o meu pai."

"Okay, vou me desculpar antes de ir." Draco sabia que era a coisa certa a fazer, mesmo que realmente não quisesse revisitar os horrores daquela manhã tão cedo- talvez dali a um século ou dois. Ainda assim, ao pedir desculpas, ele podia, com sorte, deixar o incidente para trás, algo que ele queria fazer antes que os irmãos de Ginny descobrissem- não que acreditasse que eles não fossem descobrir.

Drake e Angel entraram correndo na cozinha, pouco depois, seguidos de Molly. Angel prontamente se colocou no joelho de Draco, enquanto Drake se postou ao seu lado. Era claro que o garotinho tinha algo a dizer e, conhecendo Drake, era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele vocalizasse seus pensamentos- Draco só podia esperar e torcer para que não fosse nada ofensivo, não achava que tinha forças para lidar com seu filho naquela manhã.

"Papai-" Drake começou pensativamente.

Draco respirou fundo mentalmente e se preparou. "Sim, Drake?"

"Podemos ir voar hoje?"

"Voar?" Uma bronca estava na ponta de sua língua- a criança realmente acreditava que ia voar no futuro próximo depois do seu comportamento- e ele provavelmente a teria dado, se Ginny não tivesse tocado seu braço gentilmente. "Desculpa, cara, tenho de ir trabalhar."

"Oh-okay." Drake sequer pareceu desapontado, era como se soubesse que a resposta seria negativa antes de ter perguntado.

Draco colocou Angel no chão, sussurrando para ela que precisava falar com a vovó dela, e se levantou lentamente, ele tomou tempo para se aproximar da bruxa.

"Molly?"

"Sim, querido?"

"Eu- Eu só queria me desculpar pelo acontecido hoje- foi injustificável."

"Não tem problema, querido, não precisa se desculpar- essas coisas acontecem quando tem muita gente na casa." Ela sorriu gentilmente. "Você terminou o seu desjejum?"

"Sim, obrigado, estava delicioso-"

"Bom."

"É melhor eu ir."

"Claro, não se atrase para o trabalho."

"Obrigado de novo pelo desjejum-"

"Não tem de quê." Molly o puxou para baixo para dar um beijo em sua bochecha. "Agora, vá."

"Umm- yeah- obrigado."

Draco se virou e voltou para a mesa, ele ainda queria sair dali o mais rápido possível- o pedido de desculpas não o deixara mais confortável na presença de Molly e o beijo que ela lhe dera apenas aumentara o seu desconforto.

"Gin, preciso ir."

"Okay- crianças, dêem tchau ao seu pai."

Angel imediatamente pulou em seus braços, abraçando-o com força e cobrindo o seu rosto com beijos. "Você vem hoje à noite?"

"Sim. Vejo você à noite." Draco convidaria Ginny para jantar na Mansão.

Draco pôs Angel no chão e olhou para Drake. Ele estava um pouco distante deles, emburrado. Sem entender por que seu filho teria aquela expressão, Draco foi até ele e se agachou diante dele.

"Te vejo à noite, okay?"

"Okay."

"Quero que você se comporte para a sua mãe, okay?"

"Vou me comportar."

Draco puxou Drake para um abraço. "Bom. É melhor eu me despedir da sua mãe antes de ir ou ela vai ficar brava comigo." Ele piscou enquanto soltava Drake e ficou surpreso ao ver um meio-sorriso no rosto de seu filho.

"Bem, acho que te vejo à noite." Os braços de Draco passaram pela cintura de Ginny assim que eles chegaram ao jardim dos fundos.

"Você tem as suas ordens-"

"Essa sua filha é um pouco mandona."

"Minha filha? Engraçado, achei que ela parecesse mais com você-"

"Eu? Não- ela definitivamente puxou isso da mãe dela." Antes que Ginny pudesse protestar, Draco cobriu a sua boca com a dele em um beijo delicado e explorador. "Falo com você quando descobrir que dia posso tirar de folga."

"Vou ficar esperando-"

"Fique de olho no Drake hoje, ele estava emburrado- não gosto quando ele fica assim, significa encrenca."

"Draco, eu lidei sozinha com o Drake por cinco anos. Acho que posso lidar com ele por um dia, mau humor ou não."

"Mas você não estava grávida antes, você precisa se cuidar e não deveria ter de lidar com o mau comportamento dele."

"Ele vai ficar bem- nós vamos ficar bem! Agora vá trabalhar e te vemos à noite."

"Tudo bem, mas se ele começar, me prometa que vai me avisar-"

"Prometo. Agora vá, antes que fique atrasado!"

"Te amo."

"Também te amo."

Com um último beijo na testa dela, Draco desaparatou.


	46. Fui Eu

**Nome Original**:Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer: **_tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUARENTA E SEIS**

**FUI EU**

Millie, o elfo doméstico, já havia entregado o chá de Ginny e ela agora se reclinava nos braços de Draco, bebericando lentamente a bebida quente.

"Estou feliz por você ter decidido passar a noite aqui," ele sussurrou em sua orelha.

"Eu também." Um suspiro de contentamento lhe escapou.

Ginny e as crianças haviam chegado à Mansão na noite anterior. Com Narcisa e Lúcio disponíveis para cuidar das crianças, Draco levou Ginny para jantar e apesar de ele ter insistido que eles voltassem cedo- para que Ginny não ficasse excessivamente cansada- eles passaram o resto da noite entretidos um pelo outro. Draco havia planejado a noite toda. Quando eles voltaram para a sala de estar particular dele, os elfos domésticos haviam deixado uma garrafa de champanhe não alcoólico gelando em um balde de gelo, bem como morangos e chocolate derretido. Depois de oferecerem as frutas um para o outro e fazendo piadas sobre o champanhe falso, eles se retiraram para o quarto- fazendo amor até a madrugada.

"O chá ainda ajuda?"

"Sim, é incrível. Se eu não tomo antes de sair da cama, fico muito enjoada, mas, quando tomo, não fico enjoada."

Draco, a pedido de Molly, havia informado Narcisa de que mandar um servo com o remédio toda manhã era desnecessário. Porém, na manhã de terça-feira, sem chá de hortelã disponível, Ginny passara mal por várias horas.

"Bom. Só temos de nos certificar de que você tome o seu chá _toda_ manhã antes de pisar no chão, então." Ele não estava feliz por ela ter ficado tão mal na véspera, especialmente quando havia prevenção. Se Molly não fosse tão teimosa em não querer elfos domésticos entregando uma xícara de chá, Ginny não teria sofrido. "Mesmo se eu mesmo tiver que entregar- até você vir morar aqui."

"Está tudo-" Ginny pausou quando a porta do quarto se entreabriu e uma cabeça dourada espiou pela abertura.

"Eles estão acordados."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim! Eles estão sentados e abraçados."

"Ewwww!"

Angel revirou os olhos e seu tom impaciente era cômico. "Drake."

"Você vai primeiro," Drake disse enquanto dava um forte empurrão nas costas de sua irmã.

Angel cambaleou e aterrisou no chão, de cara.

"Angel!" Draco ofegou quando ela atingiu o chão.

Ginny se inclinou contra ele e sussurrou urgentemente, "Não se agite, ela não está machucada."

"Como você sabe?"

"Ela estaria aos berros se estivesse-"

Era tarde demais, porém, visto que Angel se levantou, seu lábio inferior começou a tremer e ela olhou para Draco. "Papai- o Drake me empurrou- e- e o meu-" o resto de suas palavras se perdeu em meio às suas lágrimas enquanto elas corriam por suas bochechas.

Drake enfiou a cabeça pela abertura da porta ao ouvir o choro de sua irmã, mas recuou assim que ela mencionou seu crime.

"Venha cá, querida." Draco estendeu um braço, chamando-a para a cama.

"Pelo amor de Merlin, ela não se machucou," Ginny sibilou para ele enquanto se sentava, soltando o outro braço de Draco.

A garotinha, ainda chorando, subiu na cama e foi até os braços de seu pai, soluçando em seu peito. Draco a abraçou e ele começou a confortá-la, correndo as mãos pelas costas dela.

"Shh-Shh- Onde dói, princesa?"

"M-Meu-joelho-"

"Seu joelho? Deixe eu ver-" Draco a virou e examinou os dois joelhos. "É este aqui?"

Angel fungou e assentiu.

Draco se inclinou e beijou delicadamente o joelho dela. "Pronto, já passou." Ele sorriu e piscou um olho para ela.

"E-E-E-o-meu-cotovelo-" Ela ergueu o braço direito para Draco examinar.

"Vamos fazer passar, também." Ele beijou a ponta do cotovelo. "Mais algum machucado?"

Ginny revirou os olhos. Angel sabia exatamente o limite de Draco, e o explorava o máximo possível.

Angel estendeu as duas mãos, a respiração se prendendo na garganta enquanto ela focava seus olhos cinzas e lacrimejantes em Draco.

"As suas mãos, também?" O coração de Draco parecia que ia se partir enquanto ele tomava cada uma das palmas aparentemente feridas dela e beijava cada uma delas.

"Ah doce Merlin! Chega, babão-" Ginny resmungou, desgostosa, incapaz de se conter por mais tempo.

"E o meu nariz dói, papai!" Angel soluçou enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a correr.

Draco deu um beijo delicado no nariz de sua filha e a abraçou. "Pronto, já passou." Ele se inclinou contra os travesseiros, ainda abraçando Angel, esfregando as costas dela até os seus soluços diminuírem.

"Acho que está na hora de nos prepararmos para o desjejum," Ginny sugeriu, sua impaciência mal disfarçada.

Draco franziu a testa para ela antes de voltar para Angel. "Você está melhor agora, princesa?"

"Está doendo, papai," Angel choramingou, renovando a fonte de lágrimas.

"Shh- não precisa chorar, querida. Por que não vemos o que tem de desjejum?"

Angel fungou e levantou um pouco a cabeça. "Eu quero panquecas."

"E panquecas você terá!"

"Agora?"

"Okay, espere na sala de estar enquanto eu me visto."

"Okay, papai," o sorriso de Angel brilhou em meio às lágrimas residuais.

"Feche a porta, princesa," Draco avisou enquanto ela saía.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Ginny jogou os cobertores longe e pôs as pernas na lateral da cama.

"Quê?" draco perguntou, inocentemente.

"Você percebeu que a sua filha de cinco anos acabou de te fazerde bobo?"

"Ela não fez isso. Ela se machucou. Eu a confortei."

Ginny suspirou. "Ela não se machucou. Se ela tivesse se machucado, você não ia conseguir ouvir os seus pensamentos, de tanto que ela gritaria."

"Ela se machucou!" O tom insistente de Draco quase fez Ginny explodir.

Ela deu tapinhas na perna dele. "Okay, se você insiste. Ela se machucou, mas não diga que eu não avisei."

"De quê?"

"Draco, toda vez que ela bater o dedão, você vai ter o pacote completo-"

"Bater o dedão dói."

"Você é impossível!"

"Mas você me ama-" ele rosnou enquanto engatinhava pela cama e passava os braços ao redor da cintura dela, puxando-a para trás para que pudesse cobrir a boca dela com a sua.

Draco sentiu um leve gosto de hortelã nos lábios dela, enquanto corria a língua por eles, pedindo permissão para aprofundar a união deles. Ela suspirou em sua boca quando sua língua deslizou sobre a dela e uma mão dela se enroscou em seu cabelo.

"Papai, você está vindo? Estou com fome!" Angel estava na porta, as mãos nos quadris e batendo um pé no chão, impaciente.

"Sim, querida. Já vou-"

Ginny lhe deu um sorrisinho. Angel ia arrancar toda a atenção que conseguisse de seu pai, até que ele desse um basta na situação. Ginny a vira fazer isso com todos os homens da família. Todos eles haviam sucumbido ao encanto dela e ela fizera deles seus escravos pelo tempo que conseguira.

Draco beijou o nariz de Ginny. "É melhor eu me vestir."

"Também acho."

"Você vai descer para o desjejum?"

"Sim, estou me sentindo um pouco vazia."

"Você quer usar o banheiro primeiro?"

"Não, pode ir."

Enquanto Ginny se vestia, Draco desapareceu no banheiro. Ele reapareceu minutos depois, perfeitamente penteado e se vestiu rapidamente.

"Vou te esperar na sala de estar, Ginny."

"Okay, não vou demorar," ela respondeu enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela, "Claro."

Angel sorriu lindamente quando Draco entrou na sala de estar. "Pronto, papai?"

"Só vamos esperar a mamãe e então descemos."

"Mas ela vai demorar-"

"Eu disse a ela que íamos esperar, então nós vamos esperar."

Drake entrou na sala de estar, hesitando ao ver Draco, de pé, falando com Angel. Era aparente, por suas roupas, que ele se vestira sozinho.

"Drkae." Draco viu ele se enrijecer. "Entre."

"Sim, papai?"

"Por que você empurrou a Angel?"

"Eu-" Os olhos do garotinho se encheram de lágrimas e ele engoliu com força. "Eu não queria, papai. Ela caiu e-"

"Depois que você a empurrou."

"Eu não queria que ela caísse."

"Mas você a empurrou."

"Eu não queria fazer ela chorar," Drake explodiu em soluços altos.

"Então, por que você a empurrou?"

"Eu-eu-só- mamãe-" Drake correu para os braços de Ginny.

Draco assistiu enquanto ela confortava seu filho e, ao mesmo, o olhava duramente.

"Ele simplesmente começou a chorar." Draco ergueu as mãos em uma demonstração de inocência.

Ginny voltou sua atenção para seu inconsolável filho. "Drake? Shh- vamos, filhote, pare de chorar e conte para a mamãe o que aconteceu."

Drake respirou fundo várias vezes, soltando o ar tremulamente. "Eu só queria que a Angel entrasse primeiro. Eu não queria que ela caísse-" Ele começou a soluçar alto novamente, no ombro de Ginny.

"Claro que você não queria que ela caísse. Está tudo bem, ela está bem. Você não a machucou de verdade."

Enquanto Ginny acalmava Drake, Draco levou Angel para se trocar- muito para o desgosto da garotinha, ela planejara tomar o desjejum antes.

Quinze minutos depois, a família desceu. Lúcio e Narcisa estavam se sentando para o desjejum quando eles entraram na sala de jantar.

Lúcio franziu a testa ao notar que as duas crianças tinham os olhos vermelhos e inchados. "Houve algum problema?"

"Já foi resolvido. Obrigado, pai."

"Papai, você disse que eu podia comer panquecas!" Angel estava olhando os arenques defumados em seu prato com desgosto.

"E você vai." Draco convocou um elfo doméstico e ordenou que panquecas frescas fossem trazidas imediatamente para Angel.

"Há algum problema com arenque defumado?" Lúcio questionou, olhando, curioso, para sua neta.

"Eu prometi a ela panquecas no desjejum," Draco lhe informou.

"Oh?"

Angel assistia atenciosamente a interação dos dois, e, quando seu pai não informou imediatamente a seu avô a tragédia que lhe ocorrera, seu queixo começou a tremer. "O Drake me empurrou," ela soluçou, enquanto lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas.

"É mesmo?" Lúcio se levantou e deu a volta na mesa para pegar a pequena bruxa no colo.

"E-e-e- ele machucou o meu joelho e- o meu cotovelo-" Ela pausou para fungar. "E- as minhas mãos e o m-meu nariz."

Lúcio esfregou as suas costas e a abraçou apertado enquanto ela soluçava em seu ombro, deixando uma marca molhada em suas vestes de trabalho. "Pronto, pronto- o que podemos fazer para a sua dor passar?"

Ginny encarou Lúcio, os olhos arregalados. Ela não acreditava no que via- sua filha de cinco anos tinha os homens da família totalmente dominados. Angel os estava manipulando, ela não se machucara na queda, mas eles insistiam em paparicá-la e ela estava aproveitando ao máximo.

Narcisa se inclinou e tocou levemente o braço de Ginny, para conseguir sua atenção. "Ela se machucou realmente?"

"Não. Ela só está fingindo, para conseguir atenção."

"Bem, ela certamente está conseguindo."

Lúcio teve uma conversa sussurrada com sua neta antes de colocá-la novamente em sua cadeira, no exato momento em que suas panquecas chegaram. Angel sorriu brilhantemente para todos na mesa antes de anunciar, "O avô vai me levar para andar a cavalo hoje à tarde."

"É mesmo?" Ginny olhou questionadoramente para Lúcio.

"Vai distraí-la de seus machucados- certamente um passeio em sua montaria não vai machucá-la mais ainda?"

"Não, não vai, considerando que ela não está machucada," Ginny resmungou baixinho. A forma como os homens estavam agindo para agradar Angel era patética. Ela podia entender, até certo ponto, a reação de Draco, mas Lúcio era outra coisa- o homem tinha a reputação de ser um dos executivos mais duros do mundo bruxo, isso sem mencionar que ele era também um ex-Comensal da Morte.

"Drake? O que você tem a dizer?" O tom de Lúcio era quase casual, mas todos na mesa perceberam a mensagem implícita.

O queixo de Drake começou a tremer novamente. "Eu-"

"Foi um acidente, Lúcio. Ele não teve a intenção de empurrar a Angel e ela não se machucou. Acho que podemos encerrar o assunto," Ginny defendeu veementemente seu filho. Ela podia ver Draco e Lúcio punindo Drake exemplarmente, e ela não deixaria que isso acontecesse por causa de um acidente.

"Angelique me contou de seus machucados."

"Sim, eu ouvi. Ela é muito boa em arrancar paparicos por machucados pequenos ou inexistentes."

"Bobagem, Angelique não tem motivos para exagerar a sua dor."

"Não?" Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha para seu futuro sogro. "Esta manhã ela conseguiu arrancar panquecas para o desjejum de Draco e uma promessa sua de levá-la para andar à cavalo à tarde com apenas algumas lágrimas."

"Angelique certamente não, como você disse, arrancou nada de mim. Eu havia planejado sair cedo do escritório hoje para levar as crianças para montar. As lágrimas dela não têm relação nenhuma com os planos que eu já havia feito."

"É mesmo?" Ginny não pôde conter o sorrisinho que surgiu em seu rosto ao ver a expressão indignada no rosto de Lúcio.

Narcisa percebeu que a ira de seu marido estava crescendo e mudou o assunto rapidamente. "A ala sul foi aberta. Pedi aos servos que a limpassem cuidadosamente."

"Obrigado, mãe," Draco respondeu, distraído. Ele estava assistindo a batalha silenciosa entre Ginny e Lúcio.

"Planejei uma manhã maravilhosa," Narcisa continuou, ainda na esperança de evitar uma cena.

"Tenho certeza de que as crianças se divertirão," Draco a interrompeu. "Pai, você não tinha de chegar cedo ao escritório para uma reunião?"

"Sim, é melhor eu ir." Lúcio se levantou e voltou sua atenção para Narcisa. "Devo estar em casa para o almoço."

"Ótimo, querido."

"Avô, não esquece que vamos andar a cavalo hoje."

"Iremos logo após o almoço, Angelique." O olhar convencido que ele deu para Ginny ao sair foi respondido por um olhar desdenhoso da ruiva.

-"-

"Lembre-se, você pode mudar o que quiser."

"Eu sei, você já me disse isso, não sei quantas vezes?"

"Várias, eu sei, mas quero que você crie um lar para nós. Um lugar que seja confortável para você."

Draco e Ginny haviam visitado os muitos aposentos da ala sul, onde eles viveriam. Ginny fizera muito poucas mudanças até então. Com exceção dos aposentos dos gêmeos e o aposento que seria transformado em um quarto de criança, ela deixara os outros aposentos intocados.

"Mas-"

"Mas o quê?"

"Não me sinto confortável em mudar as salas de visitas. Elas estão assim há quantas gerações?"

"Mais do que deveriam."

"Ainda não me parece certo."

"Se me permitem uma sugestão." Nem Draco nem Ginny haviam percebido a aproximação de Narcisa.

"Narcisa." O tom de Ginny era tenso e desconfortável. Ela só podia imaginar o que Narcisa achava de Draco encorajá-la a redecorar aposentos intocados havia séculos.

"Mãe, onde estão as crianças?"

"Elas estão tomando um lanche. Millie está com elas." Ela deu um sorriso indulgente para Ginny. "Lúcio me levou para um _tour_ parecido pela ala norte depois que nos casamos e me disse para fazer o que Draco está te dizendo agora. Eu também me preocupei em mudar aposentos intocados pelo que pareciam séculos- então comecei aos poucos. Comecei com os nossos aposentos, então fiz uma sala para a família, um lugar em que pudéssemos relaxar. Claro, com o passar do tempo uma sala virou duas e assim por diante."

Ginny a encarou, olhos arregalados e descrentes. As salas a que Narcisa se referia carinhosamente como 'para a família' pareciam ter sido decoradas séculos antes e não eram, de forma alguma, confortáveis.

"Claro, o seu gosto será diferente do meu. Assim como o meu foi diferente do da mãe de Lúcio, mas você deve se sentir à vontade. Crie um espaço para chamar de seu."

"Obrigada."

"Bem- que sala vamos destruir primeiro?" Draco sorriu marotamente para ela.

"Não sei-"

"As áreas formais devem ser à frente, para não ter convidados passeando por áreas íntimas da família-" Narcisa ofereceu.

"Que tal a sala grande, de frente para o lago?"

"Refresque minha memória, Draco."

"Por aqui, minhas damas." Draco fez um gesto grandioso com o braço. Ele estava em um humor excepcional desde que começara este _tour_ com Ginny. Ela se mudaria em breve com as crianças, e olhar a ala era um passo na direção certa para que isso acontecesse em breve. Ademais, sua mãe estava sendo o mais prestativa que podia, mas sem exageros.

Enquanto elas seguiam Draco pelos corredores até a sala que ele tinha em mente, Narcisa papeou com Ginny, contando a ela sobre as mudanças que fizera na Mansão ao longo dos anos e como fora viver com os pais de Lúcio. Ela se afeiçoara a Ginny durante os últimos meses e reconhecia nela o tipo exato de mulher de que Draco precisava- uma que não tinha medo de repreendê-lo.

Draco parou na porta de um grande aposento. A mobília espalhada pelo aposento era de pau-rosa antigo e os objetos de arte eram, evidentemente, heranças valiosíssimas.

"É este!"

"Draco, este aposento é enorme!" Ginny olhou ao seu redor, tinha potencial, mas era tão grande que jamais poderia ser aconchegante.

"Precisamos de espaço para a nossa família em expansão." Os braços dele se enroscaram em sua cintura, as mãos se acomodando em seu abdome ainda plano. "Vamos colocar alguns sofás confortáveis, um rádio bruxo, para que eu possa ouvir aos jogos de quadribol, uma pequena mesa para apoiar os pés e um servo estacionado permanentemente naquele canto."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. "Um servo?"

"Alguém precisa me impedir de desidratar enquanto escuto o jogo. Cerveja não anda sozinha, você sabe."

"Não- e você também não, depois de algumas," Narcisa acrescentou com um quê de desgosto em seu tom.

"Mãe, você está insinuando alguma coisa?"

"De forma alguma, querido. Você tem uma consciência pesada?"

"Claro que não. Nunca bebo demais-"

"Se você diz, querido," O tom condescendente de Narcisa era evidente. Ela tinha muitas histórias para contar sobre a indulgência ocasional de Draco para com o álcool. Ela se virou para Ginny com um sorriso venenoso. "A última vez em que Draco _não_ bebeu demais, ele acusou Lúcio de encantar a escada- parece que os degraus se mexiam sempre que ele tentava subir."

As duas mulheres riram. A imagem trazida pela história de Narcisa à mente de Ginny serviu somente para melhorar ainda o seu humor. Draco encarava as duas incredulamente. Ele não estava feliz com sua mãe, e sabia que ela tinha um vasto repertório de histórias bêbadas sobre ele. Ele estava prestes a defender a sua aparição embriagada após a despedida de solteiro de Blaise Zabini, quando os gritos assustados de Angel entraram ecoando no aposento.

Eles seguiram os gritos de Angel em um ritmo furioso. Narcisa murmurou o caminho todo sobre a expectativa de vida drasticamente reduzida de um certo servo se algo tivesse acontecido com Angelique. Ginny estava pálida, os lábios apertados, quase correndo conforme o volume do pranto de sua filha aumentava a cada passo. Draco tentou andar com certo decoro, mas depois de um uivo particularmente angustiado, ele desatou a correr, desesperado para alcançar sua garotinha.

Draco explodiu na porta da sala de visitas favorita da sua avó e foi inundado por alívio ao ver Lúcio.

-"-

Lúcio aparatou no saguão da Mansão pouco antes do almoço. Seus ouvidos foram imediatamente assaltados por gritinhos infantis vindos de uma das salas formais. Parecia que os gêmeos estavam brincando no aposento e, pelos sons, parecia ser uma brincadeira mais adequada para o ar livre. Sem se incomodar em remover sua capa, Lúcio foi, cheio de propósito, em direção ao barulho. Ele estava apenas a metros da porta da sala de visitas favorita de sua mãe quando um barulho alto se fez ouvir, seguido do barulho de porcelana se despedaçando- os gritinhos pararam.

Seu coração pulou em sua garganta, e os poucos segundos de que precisou para chegar à porta pareceram uma eternidade. Logo após a porta, ele parou, analisando a situação rapidamente e discernindo, sozinho, o que acontecera.

Uma elfa doméstica atravessava o aposento, murmurando alto para si mesma sobre crianças estarem onde não deveriam e que não obedeciam. Millie cuidara de Draco quando ele era uma criança, então tinha vasta experiência com crianças travessas. O incidente não a abalou, ainda que ela pudesse ser punida por não garantir que as crianças se comportassem adequadamente.

Drake estava do outro lado do aposento, encarando sua irmã, a boca aberta, em horror. Uma pequena mesa estava tombada, rodeada por cacos de porcelana- os restos do que havia sido um vaso antigo, no valor de milhares de galeões. Angelique estava próxima à mesa tombada, rodeada pelo vaso quebrado, tremendo enquanto lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Enquanto falava, Lúcio examinava Angel visualmente, em busca de sinais de sangue.

As duas crianças encararam seu avô, sem oferecer nenhuma explicação.

Lúcio presumiu que Angelique não se machucara- ela não estava berrando, e ele tomou isso como um sinal positivo. "Angelique, você derrubou a mesa e fez com que o vaso quebrasse?"

Angel começou a choramingar enquanto lágrimas gordas escorriam por seu rosto. Ela não ofereceu nenhuma resposta verbal, mas não tirou os olhos de Lúcio.

"Bem, estou certo de que tenho uma boa idéia do que aconteceu aqui. Vocês estavam brincando em um aposento em que não deveriam estar, sem supervisão- talvez vocês estivessem correndo? Então Angelique trombou na mesa, derrubando-a e destruindo uma herança valiosíssima no processo. Foi assim que aconteceu?"

Lúcio olhou cautelosamente as duas crianças. Drake parecia apenas horrorizado, mas Angelique estava aterrorizada- disto, ele tinha certeza. As crianças mantiveram seu silêncio.

"Angelique, talvez você e eu devêssemos ter uma conversa particular sobre o seu comportamento inadequado?"

Quando Lúcio deu um passo adiante, ela soltou um uivo alto. Ele pausou momentaneamente. Ele ficou ligeiramente perturbado pelo fato de que Angelique agora aparentava estar com medo dele. Os uivos dela aumentaram, tanto em volume quanto em ferocidade, com cada passo em direção a ela que ele dava. Quando ele tentou pegar sua mão, com a intenção de levá-la para fora do aposento- e para longe do perigo- o volume dela atingira uma escala ensurdecedora.

"Venha, quero apenas discutir o seu comportamento, para que não haja mais incidentes como esse."

Enquanto Lúcio estivera focado em observar Angelique, ele não percebeu Drake se aproximando lenta, mas inexoravelmente. Com a mão de Angelique firmemente na sua. Lúcio se virou para conduzi-la para fora e se assustou levemente quando viu Drake a um metro de distância.

"Drake, vá procurar a sua avó. Diga a ela que eu e Angelique estaremos ocupados- se ela puder atrasar um pouco o almoço, eu apreciaria."

Uma expressão estranha surgiu no rosto de Drake e, embora Lúcio estivesse certo de já tê-la visto antes, ele não soube especificar quando a vira ou o quê ela significava. Drake não se moveu para obedecer a suas instruções. Em vez disso, Drake pareceu se endireitar, em uma tentativa de parecer mais alto e, quando Lúcio deu a volta no garotinho, sua expressão se endureceu.

Lúcio se orgulhava de sua habilidade de ler a maioria das pessoas a partir de suas expressões faciais e linguagem corporal. Se ver completamente desorientado, ao encarar seu neto de cinco anos, era extremamente perturbador.

"Drkae, vá procurar a sua avó."

"Não! Fui eu! Eu quebrei o vaso!"

Lúcio ergueu uma sobrancelha para o garotinho. "É mesmo? Conte-me, como foi que você conseguiu quebrar o vaso estando do outro lado do aposento?"

"Eu- Eu- Eu corri."

"Você fugiu da desgraça, é? Bem, sabe o que eu penso?" Lúcio pausou, teatralmente – ele sabia que Drake estava mentindo. "Eu penso que Angelique quebrou o vaso e você está tentando protegê-la."

Lúcio finalmente compreendeu o que a estranha expressão no rosto de Drake significava. A última vez em que vira essa expressão, ele ganhara um tornozelo roxo do garotinho. Aquela era sua expressão protetora.

"Pai! O que está acontecendo?"

Lúcio ergueu o olhar para ver Draco na porta, um franzir preocupado em sua testa. Dentro de momentos, Narcisa e Ginny se juntaram a ele, ambas parecendo esbaforidas e preocupadas.

"Angelique quebrou o vaso preferido da minha mãe. Eu ia conversar com ela sobre o comportamento adequado para ambientes fechados quando Drake disse ser o culpado."

"Drake, por que você assumiria a culpa por algo que não fez?" Draco estava chocado. A maioria das crianças faria o possível para fugir de encrencas, mas seu filho se colocara bem no olho do furacão- ele não conseguia entender.

"Eu derrubei a mesa- Fui eu!"

"Lúcio, você tem certeza de que foi a Angelique? Drake parece convicto." Narcisa não queria ver nenhuma das crianças castigada, mas parecia injusto, ao menos para ela, se Lúcio estivesse errado e Drake fosse culpado.

"Querida, eu estava aqui antes que a poeira assentasse."

"Entendo," Narcisa murmurou distraidamente. Se Lúcio estava lá logo depois de ter acontecido, então teria certeza em relação ao culpado.

Draco atravessou o aposento para se colocar ao lado de Drake. "Pai, vou conversar com Drake e tentar entender o que está acontecendo. Pode ir conversar com a Angel- podemos conversar depois."

"Não! Papai, Fui eu- Fui eu."

"Drake, eu sei que não foi você," Lúcio lhe disse firmemente. "Querer proteger a sua irmã é admirável, mas inteiramente desnecessário, dadas as circunstâncias."

"Fui! Eu!" Drake parecia quase em pânico quando Lúcio começou a ir em direção à porta, levando com ele Angel ainda uivando. "Papai, ela não pode ir lá. Ela vai ficar com medo da masmorra-"

Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram. "Quê?"

"Masmorra?" Um franzir se instalou no rosto de Narcisa.

"Lúcio, do que Drake está falando?" Ginny precisou de todo o seu auto-controle para manter sua voz neutra.

"Eu lhe garanto, Ginevra, não faço idéia do que ele está falando."

"A masmorra! Você me levou na masmorra quando eu fugi da avó.

"Quê? Você o levou para uma masmorra?" O tênue auto-controle de Ginny explodiu.

"Gin, calma-"

"Eu não vou me acalmar, Draco! Eu quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu- AGORA!"

"Amor, não é bom para você ficar tão agitada. Acalme-se, e nós vamos conversar sobre isso." Draco estava desesperado. Aquele era o único incidente que ele queria que Ginny nunca descobrisse. Esse incidente podia destruir o seu relacionamento com ela.

"Ginevra, Draco tem razão. Você deve se acalmar." Narcisa se forçou a falar neutramente. Ela não sabia nada sobre o envolvimento de uma masmorra na punição de Drake por se afastar dela no Beco Diagonal. Lúcio lhe dissera que havia conversado com o garoto, mas nunca mencionara uma masmorra. Ela estava interessada em ouvir a explicação de seu marido para esta óbvia mentira por omissão. "Talvez devêssemos voltar para a sala para um chá. Millie pode providenciar o almoço das crianças e nós podemos discutir essas- revelações."

Lúcio suspirou mentalmente. O olhar que Narcisa lhe dera era no mínimo ríspido. Seria uma tarde difícil, não somente para ele, mas também para Draco, que era culpado por associação.

"Venham- Drake e Angelique. Vamos providenciar o seu almoço. Draco, talvez você possa conseguir um pouco de chá para Ginevra- ela me parece um pouco abalada. Lúcio, creio que você possa supervisionar a limpeza aqui." Naricsa, tendo distribuído as suas ordens, tomou as crianças pela mão e as levou para fora.

Draco tomou o braço de Ginny e tentou conduzi-la para fora da sala, mas o olhar dela estava fixo em Lúcio. Dizer que o olhar dela não era amigável teria sido subestimá-lo- ele era perigoso.

"Gin, vamos. Vou te conseguir um chá e nós vamos conversar."

"Eu não quero chá! Eu quero saber o que diabos aconteceu!"

Draco se colocou diante dela, bloqueando a sua linha de visão. Ele encontrou o olhar gélido dela com um olhar preocupado. Ele nunca vira os olhos dela tão gelados e foi então que o medo começou a surgir em sua espinha. "Ginny. Agora." Ele lutou para manter sua voz firme e controlada.

Draco virou Ginny em direção à porta e lentamente a conduziu para fora, sem deixar que ela visse Lúcio de novo. Ela tremia- se de raiva ou medo, ele não sabia, mas quando tentou passar o braço pelos ombros dela, ela o repeliu.

Quando eles chegaram à sala familiar, um servo colocava uma pequena bandeja de chá para quatro pessoas em uma pequena mesa. Draco agradeceu sua mãe silenciosamente enquanto sentava Ginny em um pequeno sofá perto da janela e lhe servia uma xícara de chá- muito para o espanto do servo. Antes de passar a bebida fumegante para Ginny, Draco dispensou o elfo doméstico. Ele precisava ficar sozinho com ela.

"Gin?" Sua mão tremia o suficiente para fazer a porcelana tilintar ao passar a xícara para ela. "Isso vai te fazer sentir melhor."

Ginny aceitou o chá, imediatamente levando a xícara aos lábios e bebendo um longo gole. Draco se sentou ao seu lado, ele queria segurar a sua mão ou tocá-la de alguma forma, mas, por ela ter repelido seu contato, ele se manteve distante.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio, Ginny bebericando seu chá e Draco a observando atentamente, até que Narcisa entrou no aposento. Não era freqüente a expressão de Narcisa ser tão grave, e Draco sentiu seu coração se apertar quando ela lhe olhou de relance- seria uma tarde problemática, disso ele tinha certeza. Ele sabia que ela não fora informada sobre o incidente da masmorra, se tivesse sido, Lúcio estaria dormindo em seu escritório até o inferno congelar.

Narcisa se sentou do outro lado de Ginny. Ela tomou a mão livre de Ginny e a segurou gentilmente. "As crianças estão almoçando. Millie cuidará delas até que essa confusão seja resolvida. Ela é muito experiente, você não precisa se preocupar."

"Obrigada," A resposta de Ginny foi dada em um sussurro quebrado.

"Vamos ir fundo nisso. Eu prometo." Narcisa deu um pequeno aperto em sua mão.

Draco não podia fazer nada além de observar as duas mulheres. Sua mãe nunca fora excessivamente demonstrativa com aqueles fora da família mais próximas, então aquele pequeno gesto de segurar a mão de sua noiva era uma exibição significante de solidariedade. Embora ele não tivesse sido comprometido pela declaração de Drake, ele sabia que, quando a verdade surgisse, ele seria o alvo do grosso da raiva de Ginny, assim como seu pai. Ainda que seus motivos fossem válidos, ele duvidava de que Ginny fosse ver o seu ponto de vista. Ele se tornara culpado ao esconder a verdade.

Lúcio entrou momentos depois. Ele parecia tenso, para aqueles que o conheciam. "Bem, vamos resolver essa questão?"

Ginny lhe atirou um olhar de puro desprezo e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Narcisa a interrompeu rapidamente.

"Talvez você possa começar explicando por que Drake diria que você o levou a uma masmorra."

"Eu o levei à masmorra do escritório."

Ginny pulou para a frente e teria se levantado para encara Lúcio, se Narcisa não tivesse um aperto firme em sua mão. "Como você pôde!"

"Como?"

"Como você Põde levar o _meu_ filho para um lugar tão bárbaro-"

"Se você se acalmar, Ginevra, explicarei os meus motivos."

Narcisa apertou a mão de Ginny. "Até mesmo os culpados têm a chance de se defenderem."

"Nenhum motivo poderia ser-"

"Ainda assim, vamos ouvi-lo. Continue, Lúcio."

"Se me permitem, vou começar lembrando a todos o crime que ele cometeu." Lúcio pausou quando Ginny pareceu pronta para interromper, mas outro aperto de Narcisa em sua mão a silenciou. "Drake se afastou de Narcisa no Beco Diagonal- algo que ele já fez muitas vezes com você, Ginevra- eu o encontrei na Borgin e Burkes-"

Ginny e Narcisa inspiraram ruidosamente. Esta era uma informação nova para ambas. Nenhuma delas ouvira a história completa quando o incidente ocorrera, para poupá-las de mais angústia, mas agora, com a descoberta de seu método de castigo, Lúcio julgou pertinente revelar todos os fatos.

"Creio que você sabe onde eles se localizam."

Ginny se sentiu como se todo o ar tivesse sido arrancado de seus pulmões. A idéia de seu filho na Travessa do Tranco gelara seu sangue.

"Dada a localização deles, estava determinado a fazer Drake perceber o seu erro e talvez impedir outras violações de confiança. Eu julguei- naquele momento e dada a idade dele- que a maneira mais eficaz de enfatizar o perigo do que ele fizera era assustá-lo, para que ele não tivesse o desejo de repetir o crime, por medo do castigo."

"Draco disse que você só queria conversar com ele." Ginny encontrou seus olhos frios com um olhar feroz.

"E eu conversei com ele. Eu o levei à masmorra do escritório. Eu mostrei a ele como o tronco funcionava e, enquanto ele estava nele, lhe mostrei um dos chicotes-"

"Você o quê?"

"Eu lhe garanto, Ginevra, ele não foi machucado de modo algum- amedrontando, sim, mas não machucado. Eu não faria- não poderia fazer isso com meu neto. Antes de soltá-lo do tronco, fiz a promessa de que, se ele repetisse os seus passeios, o meu chicote não voltaria a errar."

Ginny arrancou sua mão da de Narcisa e se pôs diante de Lúcio. Ela estava extremamente furiosa- ao ponto de seus pensamentos ficarem confusos. "Você levou o _meu_ filho a uma masmorra, o _prendeu_ no tronco e lhe mostrou um _chicote_? Você é desprezível! Pensei que você tivesse mudado! Você não mudou. Ainda é o mesmo Comensal da Morte –nojento- que tentou me matar!"

"Gin, chega. Acalme-se." Draco tentou pôr o braço ao redor dos ombros dela, mas ela se afastou.

"Você sabia disso! Você sabia e não me contou-"

"Draco só descobriu depois o que eu havia feito. Ele não sabia dos meus planos."

"Gin, eu não disse nada porque o Drake estava bem. Ele e meu pai estavam amigos de novo ao fim do dia-"

"Eu não acredito nisso- você está protegendo ele!"

"Não! Não há ninguém para proteger. Drake fez algo errado e foi castigado. Eu expressei meu descontentamento para meu pai assim que descobri como ele foi castigado, mas achei que não fosse mudar nada se eu te contasse."

"Ginevra, você está bem? Você não parece muito bem." Narcisa se colocara ao lado de Lúcio. Ela fitava a outra bruxa com preocupação evidente em seus traços delicados.

"Estou bem!" Ginny disse bruscamente. Embora se sentisse um pouco tonta, seus olhos ainda brilhavam ferozmente.

"Talvez seja bom você se sentar-"

"Já disse que estou bem."

"Ginny, já foi. O Drake não foi machucado. Algo muito pior poderia ter acontecido se meu pai não o tivesse encontrado, e se o castigo que ele recebeu o impedir de sumir novamente, então ótimo, porque- Gin, tem certeza de que você está bem?"

Ginny tinha uma expressão definitivamente estranha e parecia desequilibrada.

"Estou b-"

Draco instintivamente se adiantou quando ela tombou- amparando-a antes que ela atingisse o chão. Ele se ajoelhou com o corpo mole dela nos braços e olhou desesperadamente para sua mãe, buscando uma explicação.


	47. Papai É Travesso

**Nome Original:** Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer: **_tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português._

**CAPÍTULO QUARENTA E SETE**

**PAPAI É TRAVESSO**

"Draco, ela desmaiou. Leve-a para os seus aposentos. Lúcio, chame o Curandeiro Wilson- veja se ele pode vir imediatamente.

Lúcio ajudou Draco a se levantar, com Ginny nos braços, antes de fazer a chamada via Flú que Narcisa pedira. Narcisa seguiu Draco até seus aposentos pessoais e assistiu enquanto ele gentilmente a colocava na cama.

"Ela vai ficar bem- Ela só ficou muito aborrecida-"

Uma bolha de emoção bloqueava sua garganta. "É culpa minha. Eu devia ter contado a ela- nada disso teria acontecido."

"Teria acontecido em uma etapa mais inicial- talvez perigosamente inicial- da gravidez dela."

"Se alguma coisa acontecer-"

"Nada vai acontecer, Draco. Não é incomum mulheres grávidas desmaiarem- ocasionalmente." Narcisa fez o seu melhor para acalmar seu filho, mas falhou miseravelmente. Ele parecia estar em pedaços, e ela não conseguia juntá-lo novamente, era de despedaçar o coração vê-lo assim.

Draco ficou com Ginny, afagando seu cabelo gentilmente. Seus olhos nunca deixaram o seu rosto, buscando algum sinal de consciência. Quando o Curandeiro Wilson chegou, ele pôde ouvir sua mãe cumprimentando o bruxo e explicar, baixinho, o que julgava serem os motivos do desmaio de Ginny.

"-desmaiou-"

"-complicações- examinar-"

"-almoço- aborrecida-"

"-possível causa-"

Depois de conseguir todas as informações de Narcisa, Wilson foi até a cama. "Draco, se você puder se afastar um pouco, vou ver o que posso fazer pela Srta. Weasley."

Relutantemente, Draco se afastou da cama e assistiu enquanto o bruxo fazia diversos feitiços no corpo de sua noiva. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade ouvindo o velho murmurar para si mesmo, o velho voltou sua atenção para Draco.

"Ela se aborreceu?"

"Err- Sim- Um pouco-"

"Sim- ela se aborreceu _muito._" Narcisa sabia que não havia motivo para minimizar o incidente, não quando a saúde de seu neto ainda não nascido podia ser afetada.

O Curandeiro Wilson franziu a testa para Draco. "Entendo."

"Ela vai ficar bem, não vai?" Draco olhou ansiosamente para Ginny e o Curandeiro. "E o bebê- o bebê está bem?"

"Sim. Ambos estão bem. Penso que o desmaio da Srta. Weasley se deveu a uma combinação de hipoglicemia e hiperventilação."

"Quê? Que diabos é-"

"Hipoglicemia é, simplesmente, baixas taxas sanguíneas de glicose. Pelo que entendi, a Srta. Weasley não havia comido nem bebido nada desde o desjejum."

"É, desde o desjejum."

"Devemos nos certificar de que ela coma um pouco mais freqüentemente, ao menos uma xícara de chá, se ela não se sentir bem."

"E a outra coisa, a hiper-"

"Creio que a Srta. Weasley possa ter hiperventilado, devido ao seu estado emocional. Embora isso normalmente cause apenas uma tontura, em combinação com a hipoglicemia- ela desmaiou."

"Então- isso vai continuar a acontecer?" Draco esperava fervorosamente que não, ele não se julgava capaz de suportar se ela desmaiasse novamente. Ela o aterrorizara de uma maneira desconhecida.

"Não necessariamente."

"Não necessariamente? O que isso significa? Como podemos impedir que aconteça?"

"Como esse episódio parece ter sido causado por um aborrecimento, o meu melhor conselho é mantê-la calma e garantir que ela coma regularmente."

"É isso? Mantê-la calma e alimentá-la?"

"Sim, Draco. É muito melhor deixar a natureza seguir seu caminho. Sou da opinião de que alguns dias de repouso absoluto não fariam mal e eu, é claro, a monitorarei atentamente."

"St Mungo's?"

"Não acho que uma ida ao hospital seja necessária. Ela provavelmente descansaria mais aqui, em casa."

"Ela- umm- Isto é-"

Narcisa interveio. Ela não podia suportar ver Draco se atrapalhar mais, e, ademais, os arranjos habitacionais deles não eram de interesse do Curandeiro. "Faremos de tudo para garantir que Ginevra descanse, como deve."

Um franzir preocupado surgiu no rosto de Draco. "Quando ela vai acordar?"

"Quando ela estiver pronta, Draco. Não deve demorar."

"E se ela não acordar?"

"Ela vai. Você está se preocupando à toa. Vejo vocês amanhã, mas, caso ocorra alguma coisa, não hesitem em me chamar imediatamente."

"Obrigado." Draco se distraiu quando a cabeça de Ginny se mexeu para o lado e um franzir surgiu em sua testa.

"Ah- pronto! Ela está voltando, agora."

Draco se postou ao lado dela, colocando uma mão gentilmente em sua cabeça. "Gin, amor, você pode me ouvir?"

"Draco-" Os olhos de Ginny se abriram para encontrar os olhos preocupados de Draco.

"Shh- Está tudo bem, amor. Você desmaiou, mas o Curandeiro Wilson disse que vocês dois estão bem."

O Curandeiro Wilson se colocou do outro lado da cama. "Srta. Weasley, como você se sente?"

"Umm- Eu não-"

"Está tudo bem. É bastante comum uma desorientação quando se acorda. Eu acabei de explicar para Draco que você precisa de repouso e você _deve_ se manter calma. Farei uma visita amanhã, para ver como você está e podemos conversar sobre o que aconteceu hoje." Ele lhe deu um sorriso indulgente antes de se virar para Narcisa. "Sra. Malfoy, talvez você possa providenciar um chá doce e algo para a Srta. Weasley comer."

"Claro, vou providenciar imediatamente." Narcisa se virou para deixar o quarto e o Curandeiro Wilson a seguiu, papeando o caminho todo.

"Ótimo! Eu volto amanhã à tarde para vê-la e, por favor, se algo acontecer, não hesitem em me chamar."

"O quê-"

Draco a interrompeu, ela parecia prestes a se aborrecer de novo. "Shh, você se aborreceu e desmaiou, mas vai ficar bem depois de alguns dias de repouso."

"Os gêmeos-"

"Millie está com eles, e tenho certeza de que meu pai deu uma olhada neles." Assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca, ele percebeu seu erro, confirmado pela expressão horrorizada no rosto dela.

"Não!"

"Gin, está tudo bem. Ele não vai machucá-los, ele jamais machucaria."

"Drake-"

"Está bem."

"Eu devia ir pra casa."

"Gin, você ouviu o Curandeiro. Você precisa repousar por alguns dias. Você não vai a lugar algum."

"Draco, eu quero ir para casa!" Ela queria que sua voz soasse forte e autoritária, mas o que saiu foi fraco e choroso.

"Não! O Curandeiro disse que você precisa repousar por alguns dias e ele vai voltar amanhã para ver você. Eu já tomei a minha decisão. Você vai ficar aqui, onde eu posso cuidar de você e não vou aceitar nenhuma outra sugestão sua." Embora Draco mantivesse o volume baixo, seu tom indicava que nenhuma discussão seria tolerada.

"Eu não posso ficar aqui!"

Você pode e vai. Gin, você me deu um baita susto... Eu estava imaginando o pior, tanto para você quanto para nosso bebê. Eu quero você aqui, onde posso ficar de olho em você. Não vou trabalhar, tudo bem? Vou ficar aqui e cuidar de você."

"Seu pai?"

"Concordaria plenamente comigo."

"Minha mãe está nos esperando hoje-"

"Vou falar com ela e contar o que aconteceu." Draco negou cada um dos argumentos dela imediatamente. Ele a queria ali onde podia observá-la constantemente, onde podia garantir que nada mais daria errado.

"Ela vai me querer em casa-"

"Você vai ficar aqui e não me interessa o que ela diga. A sua mãe pode visitar, mas você não vai a lugar algum até que o Curandeiro _me_ diga que você pode."

Narcisa re-entrou no quarto, seguida por um elfo com uma bandeja carregada. "O que você estava dizendo, Draco?"

"Só estava dizendo à Ginny que ela não vai a lugar algum, vai ficar aqui até que o Curandeiro diga o contrário."

"É claro que ela não vai a lugar algum. Pronto, Ginevra, um pouco de chá doce e alguns sanduíches- exatamente como o Curandeiro ordenou." Narcisa deu a Ginny uma xícara de chá e o servo colocou a bandeja ao lado dela. Na bandeja, um delicado prato de porcelana com uma variedade de pequenos sanduíches.

"Mãe, você pode ficar com a Gin, enquanto eu falo com a Sra. Weasley?"

"Claro, querido. Ginevra e eu podemos conversar enquanto ela se recupera."

"Obrigado." Draco voltou sua atenção para Ginny. "Não vou demorar, okay?"

"Tudo bem."

O tom dela era frio, mas, ainda assim, Draco se inclinou para beijá-la. Assim que ele chegou perto o bastante, Ginny virou a cabeça e os lábios dele aterrisaram em sua bochecha. Ele suspirou mentalmente enquanto se endireitava. Ele tinha muito a explicar e só podia torcer para que ela o perdoasse. "Volto logo."

As duas mulheres assistiram enquanto Draco saía, fechando a porta delicadamente atrás de si. Assim que a porta se fechou, Ginny soltou um suspiro audível.

"Seu chá, querida." Narcisa ofereceu a xícara para ela. "O Curandeiro Wilson sugeriu chá doce durante o resto do dia, para melhorar as suas taxas de açúcar e, é claro, várias refeições pequenas.

"Obrigada," Ginny murmurou.

Narcisa esperou até que Ginny tivesse bebido pelo menos metade do chá antes de voltar a falar. "Você não deve pensar mal de Draco. Ele não te contou, ou me contou, para nos poupar da angústia de saber o que acontecera com Drake."

"Ele sabia! Ele é tão culpado quanto Lúcio."

"Eu não aprovo o que Lúcio fez, e também não concordo com Draco não te contar, ou me contar, quando ele descobriu, mas nenhum deles seria capaz de machucar Drake."

"Ele tinha um chicote!"

Ele não usou o chicote. Creia-me, Ginevra, sei perfeitamente do que meu marido é capaz. Lúcio se mataria antes de machucar seu próprio neto. Eu sei que os métodos dele podem ser percebidos como brutais, mas também sei que eles funcionam."

"Ele prendeu o meu filho no tronco."

"Sim, mas ele não o machucou, apenas o assustou- lhe deu algo para ponderar. O Drake se afastou de você desde aquele dia?"

"Não-"

"O aviso de Lúcio funcionou, então." Narcisa estudou atentamente a jovem bruxa, avaliando se era ou não necessário contar a ela sobre um momento extremamente particular que dividira com seu marido. Ela assentiu para si mesma. Narcisa divulgaria um segredo conjugal; algo de que nem mesmo seu filho sabia. "Você sabe que o Draco tinha o mesmo de hábito de se afastar de mim enquanto eu fazia compras-"

"Sim."

"Eu ficava extremamente aborrecida quando o perdia. Lúcio me consolava e punia Draco, mas ele continuava se afastando sempre que saíamos. Um dia, pensei que alguém realmente o tivesse levado, levamos horas para encontrá-lo. Quando nós finalmente o encontramos, Lúcio nos trouxe para casa e me acalmou antes de lidar com Draco. Foi a primeira vez que ele bateu em Draco. Lúcio ficou devastado. Eu nunca o havia visto assim antes, e nunca mais vi. Claro, ele nunca mais bateu em Draco- teria morrido se o tivesse feito. Veja, há um motivo para Draco ser tão mimado. Lúcio era incapaz de puni-lo fisicamente. Mas conseguia matar alguém a sangue-frio."

Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram com a última frase de Narcisa.

Ela sorriu suavemente para a outra mulher. "Eu não me iludo. Sei exatamente do que meu marido é capaz. Já o vi voltar para casa com o sangue de inocentes em suas vestes. É claro, isto foi há anos, mas, ainda assim, ele é capaz de matar a sangue-frio. O que estou tentando dizer é, mesmo que Lúcio quisesse usar o chicote em Drake, ele não conseguiria- isto o mataria."

"Não sei o que pensar-"

"Neste momento, você não precisa pensar em nada. Por agora, vou manter Lúcio longe de você, mas você sabe que, em algum momento, vocês vão ter de entender. No momento, é mais importante que você cuide de si mesma e do bebê que espera-" Narcisa parou de falar quando a porta se abriu lentamente.

Draco contatara Molly Weasley e explicara a situação. Ela quisera vir imediatamente, mas ele conseguira convencê-la a esperar até o dia seguinte ao dizer que Ginny estava dormindo e fora de perigo. Não era tudo mentira- ela estava fora de perigo. Ele precisava de um tempo com Ginny, para resolver as coisas, e receava que, se a família dela ficasse muito perto, muito cedo, ele a poderia perder de vez- se isto já não tivesse acontecido. Os olhos dela estavam tão inexpressivos, ele se dizia que era porque ela não estava bem e o brilho voltaria aos seus lindos olhos cor de canela quando ela se recuperasse.

"Hey, como você está agora, amor?" Draco tentou soar amigável e relaxado ao voltar para o quarto.

"O chá ajudou um pouco."

Draco se encolheu mentalmente com o tom inexpressivo dela. "Bom. Falei com a sua mãe, ela vem amanhã te visitar."

"Amanhã?"

"Yeah," Draco pausou ao ver a expressão magoada no rosto de sua noiva. "Ela queria vir hoje, mas o Curandeiro disse que você precisa descansar, e ela concordou que seria melhor vir amanhã."

Quando a expressão de Ginny se desmanchou em desapontamento, Draco só pôde esperar que suas mentirinhas não voltassem para assombrá-lo. Tudo de que ele precisava era um pouco de tempo para resolver essa confusão e, com sorte, tudo estaria bem entre eles no dia seguinte. Só Merlin sabia o que a família Weasley acharia dos acontecimentos se descobrissem o que Ginny sabia sobre o castigo de Drake.

Narcisa afagou a mão de Ginny. "Pronto, pronto, a sua mãe virá amanhã e, se você realmente precisa vê-la hoje, tenho certeza de que Draco falará com ela imediatamente e insistir para que ela venha imediatamente."

"Não, tudo bem. Eu não _preciso_ dela."

Draco sabia que, se fosse reparar o estrago feito ao relacionamento deles antes do dia seguinte, precisava começar naquele momento e precisava ficar sozinho com Ginny para isso. "Mãe, você poderia ver como estão as crianças?"

"É claro, querido." Narcisa se levantou graciosamente de sua cadeira e sorriu calorosamente para a bruxa mais nova. "Ginevra, se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em me chamar."

"Pode deixar. Obrigada, Narcisa."

Draco olhou significativamente para sua mãe. Embora não fizesse idéia do que ia dizer a Ginny, ele queria desesperadamente que sua mãe saísse para que ele ao menos pudesse dizer algo. Ele não gostava de como Ginny não o olhava, mesmo quando ele falava com ela. Narcisa aceitou a mensagem silenciosa com graça e saiu, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de si.

"Gin, eu sinto muito por nunca ter te contado o que aconteceu. Eu devia ter contado, e vejo isso agora, mas não posso voltar no tempo. Não posso mudar isso. Não sei mais o que te dizer."

"Draco, você só sente muito porque eu descobri."

Ele se sentou na beira da cama, perto dela, mas sem tocá-la. "Não, eu sinto muito por isso ter acontecido. Eu não devia ter confiado no meu pai para punir o Drake. Ele é meu filho e eu deveria ter assumido a responsabilidade de discipliná-lo. Eu- Eu estava com medo, não sabia o que estava fazendo- ainda não sei o que estou fazendo."

"Você realmente acha que qualquer pai sabe o que está fazendo? Crianças não vêm com manuais de instruções. Na maior parte do tempo, é tentativa e erro. Eu também não sei o que estou fazendo, mas não uso isso como desculpa para abusar de minhas crianças."

"Você é uma mãe nata, Gin. Eu juro, não sabia o que meu pai tinha planejado, além de levá-lo lá embaixo. Duvido que meu pai soubesse o que ia fazer. Drake é um tanto difícil de lidar, às vezes. Ele tem vantagem sobre nós, e ele sabe disso."

Ginny suspirou cansadamente. "Eu sei que ele explora a sua falta de conhecimento. Só não sei por que era necessário que o seu pai o levasse para uma masmorra, em primeiro lugar. Não faz sentido."

"Meu pai costumava me levar para a masmorra quando eu era garoto e tinha me metido em encrenca séria. É uma coisa mais visual, um lugar escuro e perigoso- é assustador. O problema com Drake foi que ele não cedeu. Eu era literalmente arrastado até lá para conversas- chutando e gritando- mas Drake não cedeu um milímetro, aparentemente ele não fez um ruído até que meu pai mostrou o chicote. Eu só descobri depois que eles subiram sobre o tronco, e só descobri porque convenci Drake a me contar. Eu conversei com meu pai, mas havia pouco a fazer para apagar o que acontecera. Não acho que você aprovaria o uso de um feitiço de memória nele-"

A expressão de horror no rosto de Ginny lhe disse categoricamente qual era a resposta dela. "Vocês pensaram em usar um feitiço de memória?"

"Não, amor, só usei como exemplo. Eu jamais usaria um feitiço de memória nas crianças."

"Oh-"

Draco pegou as mãos dela e as segurou gentilmente. Embora ela se enrijecesse com o contato, ele insistiu, se recusando a soltá-la. "Gin, o que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu realmente sinto muito por você ter descoberto desta forma. Foi errado da minha parte não te contar imediatamente. Não estou tentando defender o que o meu pai fez, eu também não concordei, mas, quando eu descobri, já havia acontecido. Eu te garanto que não vai acontecer de novo."

"Eu simplesmente não sei o que te dizer, Draco." Uma lágrima deslizou por seu rosto, seguida por outra e, então, um rio.

"Shh, não chore, amor. Não é para você se chatear."

"Eu só fico pensando em como ele deve ter ficado aterrorizado, e ele nem me contou-"

Draco limpou gentilmente as lágrimas de seu rosto. "Ele não te contou porque meu pai o convenceu a não contar. Já foi difícil fazer ele me contar o que acontecera."

"O quê? Ele foi ameaçado?"

"Não. É incrível, as coisas que uma criança aceita depois de uma visita à masmorra. Meu pai simplesmente disse a ele que não contasse a ninguém e Drake concordou. Nada de ameaças."

"Ele me contava tudo."

"No fim do dia, não havia mais o que contar, Gin. Meu pai e Drake eram amigos de novo duas horas depois de voltarem das masmorras. Na verdade, acho que Drake tinha esquecido o acontecido até hoje de manhã."

"Draco, se o Drake esqueceu ou não, não é importante. Não deveria ter acontecido!"

"Eu sei, amor. Não deveria ter acontecido e não vai acontecer de novo."

"Eu não quero _ele_ perto dos _meus_ filhos."

Draco sabia exatamente a quem ela estava se referindo. Ainda que ele estivesse esperando aquelas palavras, ele não tinha uma resposta adequada preparada. "Gin, você não pode fazer isso. Isso vai matá-lo."

"Se você não disser a ele, eu digo!"

"Por favor, Gin. Espere um pouco. Fale você mesma com ele, você vai ver que ele jamais iria- poderia machucar as crianças ou você."

"Tudo bem, eu mesma digo a ele!" Ginny tentou afastar os lençóis, para conseguir escapar da cama.

"Você não vai sair da cama agora!" Draco disse simples e claramente. Ele sabia que seu pai não estava no melhor dos espíritos no momento e, se Ginny dissesse a ele o que queria, Draco sabia que não melhoraria exatamente a situação. "Você deveria estar descansando, e não se aborrecendo."

"Eu vou me sentir muito melhor quando disser ao seu pai exatamente o que penso sobre ele!"

"Gin, isso não vai resolver nada. Eu concordo que você e o meu pai precisam conversar, mas não agora. Você precisa se acalmar primeiro, e pensar nisso racionalmente."

"Então, eu devo deixar ele sair impune?

"Do quê? Assustar Drake para que ele não se afaste mais de ninguém?"

"Eu não concordo com como ele-"

"Gin, funcionou! Também não concordo com como ele conseguiu esse resultado, mas o que importa é funcionou! Merlin sabe, há um número sem fim de pessoas que o seqüestrariam por um motivo ou outro."

"Você acha que eu não sei disso? Você faz idéia de como eu me sinto a cada vez que percebo que ele sumiu de novo?" O volume de Ginny subira até que ela estava gritando com Draco. Seu rosto estava vermelho, e seus olhos brilhavam furiosamente.

"Draco! Ginevra precisa descansar." Narcisa estivera ouvindo da sala de estar. Ela tivera o pressentimento de que eles brigariam de novo, e não queria que Ginny se descontrolasse. "Acho que é melhor você sair agora."

"Mãe, Gin e eu estávamos apenas conversando."

"Sim, eu _ouvi_ da sala de estar. Saia, Draco! Eu cuido de Ginevra."

"Você não pode-"

"Já fiz. Agora vá, antes que eu pegue a minha varinha! Não vou tolerar que você aborreça Ginevra de novo. O Curandeiro Wilson disse categoricamente que ela deveria ficar calma. Fora!"

Draco tentou encontrar o olhar de Ginny, mas ela estava fitando as mãos. Seus olhos brilharam furiosamente para sua mãe enquanto ele saía bufando indignamente do quarto, batendo a porta ao sair.

Narcisa deslizou até a lateral da cama. "Você está bem, querida?"

"Sim, estou bem."

"Eu sinto muito-"

"Não foi culpa sua. Foi minha. Eu-" A voz dela falhou enquanto ela se dissolvia em lágrimas.

"Ginevra, querida, não chore. Não é nada que não possamos resolver."

"Eu odeio tanto isso. Desculpe, Narcisa, eu pareço me desfazer em lágrimas por qualquer coisa."

"Não precisa se desculpar. Quando eu estava esperando o Draco, o Lúcio fez um comentário de que eu parecia uma torneira quebrada. Claro, o comentário dele só serviu para induzir mais lágrimas, mas eu entendo a sua situação."

"Eu me sinto tão boba. Choro por qualquer coisa. Não costumo ser tão emotiva, sério."

"É claro que não, querida." Narcissa sorriu e afagou sua mão. "E isso não é nada. Você esteve um tanto chateada, e tem todo o direito de estar com raiva."

"Ele só fica concordando comigo e então defende o Lúcio-"

"Eu ouvi. Creia-me; vou falar com os dois no momento adequado, mas, agora, precisamos cuidar de você e deste meu novo neto."

"Só não entendo por que ele faria uma coisa dessas. Eu o observei com as crianças e ele- bem, eu nunca pensei que diria isso sobre Lúcio- ele é maravilhoso com elas. Então eu descubro o que aconteceu pelas minhas costas e me pergunto o que mais eu não sei."

"Eu não sei, se foi pelas suas costas, foi pelas minhas também. Talvez seja melhor conversar com Lúcio o quanto antes. Para que você se tranqüilize."

"Eu queria falar com Lúcio, mas o Draco não me deixou sair da cama."

Narcisa olhou ceticamente para a mulher acamada, arqueando uma sobrancelha em pergunta.

"Tudo bem, eu ia dizer a ele exatamente o que penso sobre ele."

"É tentador, mas não vai resolver nada. Você precisa voltar a pensar racionalmente e então falar com Lúcio, não para ele. Ele te admira. Você criou duas crianças lindas, sozinha, por cinco anos- não é algo fácil. Você não tem medo de se expressar quando discorda, mas é inteligente o suficiente para saber quando permanecer calada. Você é tudo o que ele poderia querer em uma nora."

Ginny encarou Narcisa incredulamente. Lúcio Malfoy não poderia pensar isso sobre ela- Ginevra Molly Weasley. Simplesmente não fazia sentido. Suas famílias nunca haviam se entendido, eram de passados tão diferentes que poderiam ser de planetas diferentes.

"Agora, acomode-se e tire uma soneca. Foi um dia e tanto."

"Eu realmente não preciso-"

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Narcisa interrompeu, "Não se preocupe com as crianças, elas estão seguras e eu ficarei de olho nelas. Você deve descansar. Se precisar de alguma coisa, chame Millie e ela me alertará imediatamente."

Depois que Narcisa fechou as cortinas com um aceno de sua varinha, ela saiu silenciosamente do quarto, fechando a porta ao sair. Ginny se deitou, sem achar que dormiria, mas sabendo ser sábio descansar, se não por ela, então por seu bebê. Poucos minutos se passaram antes que ela fechasse os olhos e dormisse.

* * *

Os gêmeos estavam anormalmente quietos durante toda a tarde e durante o jantar. A falta de espírito deles não se devia à ausência de Ginny, mas sim ao incidente ocorrido na sala de visitas, pelo qual nenhum deles havia sido propriamente punido. Eles não sabiam exatamente o que ocorrera desde que Narcisa os levara para almoçar, e, embora eles tivessem perguntado várias vezes por sua mãe, eles só haviam obtido por resposta que ela não estava se sentindo muito bem. Ninguém, particularmente Lúcio, queria explicar o real motivo da ausência de sua mãe.

Ginny jantara sozinha. Draco se oferecera para lhe fazer companhia, mas ela recusara. Quando ele começou a insistir, Narcisa o silenciara com um olhar austero. Antes de deixar o quarto, ele prometera voltar depois com as crianças. Narcisa insistira em ficar com Ginny enquanto ela tomava banho, receosa de que ela desmaiasse no banheiro, e então, garantira que Ginny estivesse confortável na cama antes que seu jantar fosse entregue por um servo. A bruxa mais velha saiu para ajudar os gêmeos com seu jantar.

Depois que os gêmeos haviam tomado banho e colocado seus pijamas, Draco os encontrou em sua sala de estar privativa. "Lembrem-se, a mamãe não está se sentindo muito bem, então vocês não podem pular nela ou fazer muito barulho. Okay?"

"Sim, papai," Angel respondeu com um sorriso doce.

Drake franziu a testa. "Por que a mamãe está doente?"

"Umm- o bebê, cara. Ela só está muito cansada, e o Curandeiro sugeriu alguns dias de descanso." Draco odiou culpar seu bebê, que ainda nem nascera, pelo mal estar de Ginny, mas uma explicação completa só complicaria a situação com o temperamento explosivo de Drake. "Vocês estão prontos?"

As duas crianças assentiram com uma gravidade que Draco nunca vira em seus filhos.

"Vou esperar aqui pelas crianças, querido," Narcisa se acomodou no sofá e convocou seu bordado.

"Obrigado, mãe." Draco inclinou a cabeça polidamente antes de abrir a porta do quarto, deixando que as crianças entrassem antes dele. Ele esperara a tarde toda que sua mãe lhe dissesse algo sobre o seu conhecimento do que ocorrera com Drake, mas ela somente lhe dera olhares duros até então. Era como determinar que a guilhotina cairia, ele sabia que ela cairia, mas não conseguia determinar quando exatamente ela cairia.

"Mamãe?" Drake olhou hesitantemente para Ginny, que estava reclinada em travesseiros na enorme cama.

"Entre, querido." Ginny gesticulou para que ele se aproximasse. "Estava esperando que vocês viessem me visitar."

Enquanto Drake ia até a cama, ele olhou sua mãe seriamente. "A avó disse que você estava dormindo."

"Sim, eu dormi durante boa parte da tarde."

"Oh." Drake franziu a testa, pensativo. "Você está melhor agora?"

"Ainda estou um pouco cansada."

Angel esperou ao lado de seu pai enquanto Drake falava com Ginny. Ela segurava sua mão com força e alternava o olhar entre seus pais. A expressão de seu pai era tensa e sua mãe não olhava para ele, como faria normalmente. Eles estavam agindo como agiram enquanto ela estava no hospital- como quando eles brigavam.

Angel puxou levemente a mão de Draco. "Você e a mamãe brigaram?"

"Err- não, é claro que não, princesa."

"Brigaram, sim. Eu sei." Ela empinou o nariz e foi até sua mãe.

Draco correu uma mão pelo cabelo e sufocou um gemido. Não havia como esconder nada daqueles dois- Drake tinha o hábito de aparecer quando ele e Ginny ficavam próximos demais e Angel sabia exatamente quando eles não queriam ficar muito próximos.

"Olá, querida." Ginny estendeu a mão para Angel. "Você se comportou hoje?"

"Sim, mamãe."

"Por que vocês dois não sobem aqui?" Ginny indicou a cama.

As duas crianças olharam para o pai, em busca de permissão antes de subir na cama e se acomodarem, um de cada lado de sua mãe.

Drake acariciou distraidamente a mão de Ginny enquanto falava baixinho, "Quando você vai parar de ficar cansada?"

"Bem, em breve. Usualmente, dura somente os primeiros meses."

"Oh." O tom desapontado de Drake era óbvio. "Quando você pode sair da cama?"

"Em um dia ou algo assim. O Curandeiro vem amanhã e vou conversar com ele sobre sair da cama, para que as coisas voltem ao normal."

"Quando a gente vai para casa?"

"Umm..."

Draco se adiantou e interrompeu a resposta de Ginny. Ele não queria que ela fosse para casa, e nem pensasse em voltar para casa- ainda não, nem nunca, se ele conseguisse o que queria. "Não até que a mamãe esteja bem o suficiente, cara. Ela precisa de muito descanso agora e é mais fácil vocês ficarem aqui, para que eu possa cuidar de vocês."

"O que vocês dois fizeram hoje à tarde?" Ginny forçou sua voz a sair leve e feliz, pelo bem de suas crianças.

"Nós pintamos com o avô depois do almoço e depois a gente foi passear de cavalo quando a avó disse que você estava dormindo," Angel ofereceu.

Ginny olhou para Draco, os olhos arregalados e sua mensagem inconfundível.

"Minha mãe e eu estávamos com você. Meu pai simplesmente ficou de olho neles."

"E o passeio à cavalo?" Ginny sabia que era sempre Lúcio quem levava Angel para cavalgar.

"Ele prometeu a ela hoje de manhã-"

"Não me importa-"

"Gin, agora não. Podemos discutir isso depois." Draco olhou significativamente para as crianças. Ele queria evitar incluí-las nesta confusão o máximo possível, pois isso só complicaria as coisas, e Angel tinha o hábito de contar a quem quer que ouvisse o que estava acontecendo com alguém.

Angel franziu a testa enquanto observava a interação de seus pais, antes de dizer alegremente, "A gente se divertiu, mamãe."

Ginny encarou Draco mais uma vez antes de dar sua atenção aos gêmeos. "É mesmo, querida? O seu avô falou com você sobre alguma coisa?"

O lábio de Angel tremeu. Ela esperara o dia todo que alguém a repreendesse por ter quebrado o vaso naquela manhã, mas ninguém o fizera. Seria agora; sua mãe e seu pai iam dar uma bronca. "Não," ela choramingou.

"O seu avô não conversou com você sobre o que aconteceu hoje de manhã?"

Ela balançou a cabeça profusamente.

"E ele não vai. Considere o assunto encerrado, já tivemos chateações suficientes por hoje," Draco disse com convicção. Ele conversaria depois com Drake sobre assumir a culpa pelos erros de Angel, mas ele não se achava capaz de lidar com mais alguma coisa naquele dia e não faria mal deixar o assunto se encerrar daquela vez. Além disso, valioso ou não, era um vaso medonho- não havia como explicar o gosto de sua avó Malfoy.

Angel sorriu largamente para seu pai e Drake relaxou visivelmente. Agora que as crianças sabiam que não seriam punidas pelo incidente da manhã, ficaram mais animadas enquanto conversavam com sua mãe.

Ginny forçou um sorriso para os gêmeos. "E o que mais vocês fizeram hoje?"

"Eu joguei xadrez de bruxo com o avô antes do jantar, e eu ganhei!" Drake estava animado com sua vitória, embora suspeitasse de que seu avô perdera de propósito.

"E a avó me ajudou com o meu bordado!"

"É mesmo?"

"Yep, e eu estou bordando um cavalinho!"

"Você vai ter que me mostrar amanhã, querida."

"Acho que é hora de dormir, vocês dois," Draco disse gentilmente.

Ginny o olhou perigosamente, como que o desafiando a discutir com ela. "Eles podem ficar até um pouco mais tarde hoje, eu não os vi o dia todo."

"Se é isso que você quer, amor."

Draco saiu brevemente do quarto para falar com Narcisa, que ainda estava esperando as crianças na sala de estar. Não fazia sentido ela ficar ali a noite toda, e ele lhe garantiu ser mais do que capaz de colocar as crianças para dormir antes que ela fosse para outras áreas da casa. Ao re-entrar no quarto, Draco se sentou na ponta da cama e assistiu os três conversarem animadamente. Para o observador casual, eles pareciam a família perfeita- uma mãe rodeada pelos filhos, com o pai por perto, vigiando os seus entes queridos. Era bastante tarde quando Angel começou a cochilar ao lado de Ginny.

"Gin, acho que Angel precisa ir para a cama dela," Draco sussurrou.

Ginny suspirou pesadamente. "Sim, acho que os dois deviam ir para a cama agora."

"Venham, vocês dois, digam boa noite para a mamãe e vou levá-los para a cama."

Angel deu um grande bocejo. "Você pode me contar uma história, papai?"

"Hoje não, princesa. Já é muito tarde para histórias."

Ela fechou a cara e voltou seus grandes olhos cinzentos para seu pai. Draco assistiu enquanto eles se enchiam de lágrimas. Ele teve de se conter para não prometer a história que ela queria para parar as lágrimas.

Uma inspiração profunda, junto com sua voz de negócios, escondeu a sua vontade de confortá-la. "Vamos, despeça-se, Angel. Já está tarde e você vai estar mal humorada amanhã se não for dormir logo."

"Boa noite, mamãe," Angel fungou enquanto dava um beijo molhado na bochecha de Ginny.

"Durma bem, querida."

Drake passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Ginny e a abraçou por alguns momentos. "Noite, mamãe."

"Boa noite, querido."

Draco olhou questionadoramente para seus filhos. "Estão prontos?"

"Sim, papai," Angel murmurou enquanto pegava sua mão.

"Não vou demorar, amor. Vou colocar esses dois na cama e voltar em seguida, tudo bem?"

"Sim."

Draco levou as duas crianças até os respectivos quartos. Ele colocou Drake na cama primeiro, pois era menos provável que ele se demorasse, ao contrário de sua irmã. O garotinho subiu na cama, se acomodando com seu dragão de pelúcia ao lado.

"Noite, cara."

Drake bocejou. "Noite, papai."

"Durma bastante amanhã, okay? Você teve uma noite longa." Draco piscou para ele enquanto ia até a porta.

Draco se surpreendeu ao encontrar Angel já na cama quando chegou ao quarto dela. Ela estava sentada no meio da cama, rodeada por um zoológico de animais de pelúcia.

"Princesa, você não pode dormir com todos esses brinquedos. Quase não tem espaço para você."

"Eles também estão cansados," Angel fez bico.

Draco suspirou pesadamente. Ele não tinha energia para discutir com ela. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Os brinquedos podem ficar. Apenas durma logo, okay?"

"Sim, papai."

"Nada de brincar."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela balançou lentamente a cabeça. "Não, papai."

"Certo. Boa noite, princesa." Draco se inclinou e beijou sua testa.

"Boa noite, papai."

"Te vejo amanhã." Draco se endireitou para sair do quarto.

"Papai, você tem que dar boa noite pra todo mundo."

"Angel, eles são brinquedos! Não são de verdade."

"O avô dá boa noite pra todo mundo."

A imagem mental de seu pai beijando quase vinte animais de pelúcia o divertiu mais do que devia, considerando-se que era sua filha quem fazia a exigência. Draco fechou os olhos, respirou fundo mentalmente e decidiu que não valia a pena discutir com ela. Ele começou a dar boa noite para cada um dos animais de pelúcia, muito para o encantamento de Angel.

"Não faltou ninguém, certo?"

"Não, você beijou todo mundo."

"Bom. Agora durma, princesa." Draco deu um último beijo na bochecha de Angel antes de sair do quarto, esfregando a boca para se livrar da sensação seca e peluda em seus lábios. Se ela ficasse quieta por apenas um minuto, ela estaria dormindo antes que ele chegasse ao corredor.

Ele arriscou um olhar por cima do ombro ao chegar na porta, parecia que ela estava dormindo- bem, seus olhos estavam fechados, e isso já era um começo. Sem querer perturbá-la, Draco não fechou totalmente a porta. Ele saiu para o corredor e quase colidiu com Narcisa.

"Mãe, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu ia ver como estão as crianças."

"Eu acabei de colocá-las na cama. Gin queria passar um tempo com elas."

"E quais os seus planos agora?"

"Acho que um banho quente e cama, depois de conversar mais um pouco com a Gin."

"Gostaria de ter uma conversa com você antes que você volte para Ginevra."

"Mãe, isso não pode esperar até a manhã? Eu disse à Gin que não demoraria, e isso já tem mais de meia hora."

"Não, não pode esperar. Esperei a tarde toda."

"Tudo bem, o que é, então?" Não é que ele não soubesse exatamente sobre o que ela queria conversar, mas ele não estava sentindo terrivelmente cooperativo naquele momento. Ele estava cansado e realmente não queria ouvir a repreensão de sua mãe.

"O seu papel no castigo de Drake-"

"Mãe, eu não tive papel nenhum no castigo do Drake. Eu descobri o que aconteceu com o Drake, depois. Agora, se você não se incomoda, isso é entre eu e minha noiva." Draco lutou valentemente para manter sua voz neutra. Fora uma longa tarde, e ainda não terminara. Além disso, ele tinha dúvidas sobre a veracidade da sua última declaração.

"Eu me incomodo, Draco. O seu silêncio o torna tão culpado quanto o seu pai. Estou chocada por vocês dois terem sido capazes de sujeitar uma criança inocente a um trauma como esse-"

"_Eu _não o sujeitei a nada. _Eu_ o consolei depois do evento!"

"Você deveria ter me informado sobre o que aconteceu."

"Por quê? Não teria servido propósito nenhum, exceto dar a você um motivo para me atazanar!"

"Draco!"

"É verdade, mãe. Tudo o que você teria feito seria me repreender, como está fazendo agora, por sujeitá-lo a Deus sabe o quê. Bem, eu não sujeitei o meu filho a nada, eu estava lá para abraçá-lo depois, e oferecer conforto. Até hoje, ele parecia ter esquecido todo o acontecido, portanto, não há danos permanentes. O Drake vai sobreviver!"

"Bem, eu-"

"Mãe, para ser bem honesto, agora eu não me importo com o que você pensa. Eu tenho os meus problemas e não preciso que você piore as coisas. O Drake está bem, ele não foi fisicamente machucado, ele foi amedrontado, e com bons motivos. Se você concorda ou não, não importa. Aconteceu, concordo que não deveria ter acontecido, mas aconteceu. Agora, eu tenho que juntar os pedaços da minha família-"

"Draco, já basta!"

Draco girou para ver seu pai se aproximando. A expressão de Lúcio era sombria, mas o seu andar, neutro. "Pai, eu-"

"Vocês têm platéia," Lúcio disse baixo.

A porta estava ligeiramente aberta, mas através da pequena abertura, os três adultos podiam identificar um par de grandes olhos cinza.

Draco correu uma mão pelo cabelo, exasperado. "Merda! Inferno!"

"Draco!" A reprimenda de Narcisa passou desapercebida.

Draco estava além de se importar com o que sua mãe pensava dele ou de suas ações àquela altura. Ele sabia que, na manhã seguinte, teria de se desculpar, mas, agora, ele estava preocupado demais com outros assuntos.

"Angel, querida, por que você não está na cama?" Sem querer aborrecê-la, Draco se aproximou lentamente da porta e falou gentilmente.

Ela abriu totalmente a porta e saiu para o corredor. Lágrimas grandes corriam por seu rosto. "Eu ouvi você brigando com a avó."

Draco se agachou diante dela. "Desculpa, querida. Você não deveria ter ouvido nada daquilo."

Os olhos de Angel estavam bem abertos e ela balançou tristemente a cabeça para Draco. "Você não devia falar assim com a avó, papai. É mal educado."

Draco mordeu a língua para não responder. Ele tinha certeza, àquela altura, de que as mulheres da família estavam tramando contra ele na tentativa de tornar sua vida miserável.

"Eu acho que já passou da sua hora de dormir, Angelique." Lúcio a olhou seriamente. "Por que eu não coloco você de novo na cama e te conto uma história?"

Angel olhou de seu avô para seu pai. "Você não vai mais ficar bravo com a avó, vai, papai?"

Draco respirou fundo. "Não, princesa. Prometo."

"Boa noite, papai. Eu te amo." Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Draco, beijando sua bochecha, antes de segurar a mão de Lúcio e deixar que ele a levasse para o quarto.

"Boa noite, querida." Draco sussurrou enquanto eles entravam no quarto. Ele se levantou e olhou sua mãe duramente. Ele podia ver que ela ainda não estava satisfeita com a reprimenda dada, mas ele não estava disposto a continuar a conversa naquela noite. "Boa noite, mãe."

"Talvez possamos ir para a sala de estar ou para o escritório do seu pai."

"Não, mãe. Estou me recolhendo para os meus aposentos. Prometi a Gin que não demoraria, e acho que você já me atrasou o suficiente. Boa noite."

Narcisa permaneceu no corredor, observando as costas do filho se afastarem. Ela não terminara com ele, e ele receberia mais ainda da sua insatisfação por abandonar a conversa. Ao menos, ela poderia descontar sua frustração em Lúcio- ele ainda não respondera pelo papel que desempenhara naquela confusão.

* * *

Draco entrou no quarto silenciosamente, esperando que Ginny já estivesse adormecida. Ela estava cansada quando ele se retirara com as crianças e ele realmente não tinha energia para outra discussão. Tudo o que ele queria era um banho quente, ir para a cama e, com sorte, abraçar sua noiva enquanto adormecia.

"Você demorou."

Ele não pôde conter o suspiro que escapou de seus lábios ao ouvir o tom acusador dela. "Coloquei os gêmeos para dormir, e então minha mãe queria conversar."

"Oh?"

"Você não quer saber e eu não quero falar sobre isso- pelo menos, não hoje. Vou tomar um banho. Você precisa de alguma coisa antes que eu desapareça por um tempo?"

"Não."

"Certo, estarei no banheiro se você precisar de alguma coisa."

"Tudo bem."

Draco tomou um longo banho e fracassou em se livrar do stress do dia. Apesar do tempo que permaneceu ali embaixo da água escaldante, não conseguiu tirar a tensão dos ombros. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele saiu do banho e se enxugou. Ele enrolou uma toalha nos quadris e atravessou o quarto até o closet. Lá, ele vestiu uma calça de pijama de cetim negro e secou o cabelo com um encanto antes de voltar para o quarto.

Ginny parecia estar dormindo quando ele cruzou o quarto. Ele contornou a cama, indo para o que se tornara o seu lado e , quando ele puxou os cobertores, Ginny se virou, encarando-o.

"O que você acha que está fazendo?"

Draco suspirou pesadamente enquanto arrumava os cobertores e apanhava um travesseiro. "Eu ia me deitar."

Ele deixou o quarto sem olhar para trás e jogou o travesseiro no sofá da sala de estar. Um ruído de fora chamou sua atenção. Ele pensou ser uma das crianças, mas, ao abrir a porta, viu que era seu pai.

"Draco, está tudo bem?"

"Sim, pai. Ouvi um barulho e pensei que um dos gêmeos tivesse saído da cama." Draco olhou seu pai casualmente, notando o travesseiro que ele trazia. Ele sorriu, "Vejo que minha mãe estava caridosa hoje."

Lúcio desdenhou, "Lembre-me de agradecê-lo amanhã por deixar sua mãe tão bem-humorada antes de se recolher."

"Você está se subestimando, pai. Seria errado da minha parte levar _todo_ o crédito."

"Ah, sim, mas você a agitou logo antes dela se recolher."

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Eu acho que ela esperou o dia todo para dar sua opinião, mas com as crianças por perto, ela foi forçada a se conter. A hora de dormir foi o momento perfeito."

"Não importa. Ela deu sua opinião." Lúcio sorriu sardonicamente. "Bem, para mim, pelo menos. Ela ainda não terminou com você."

"Sei que ela terá mais a dizer pela manhã. Eu não estava no espírito para as reclamações dela-"

"Eu entendo, filho." Em circunstâncias normais, Lúcio teria censurado Draco pelo desrespeito à mãe, mas aquelas não eram circunstâncias normais. Draco estava sob muita pressão. Pressão pela qual Lúcio se sentia responsável, e ele não aumentaria os problemas do filho naquele momento.

"Obrigado."

"Boa noite, Draco."

Draco se apoiou no batente enquanto Lúcio se afastava. Sua mãe sempre banira seu pai, sempre que estava insatisfeita. Enquanto Ginny não lhe dissera explicitamente para sair, seu tom e linguagem corporal foram perfeitamente claros. Ela não o queria na cama- a cama dele. Draco fechou a porta, apanhou seu travesseiro e voltou para o quarto.

Ginny o olhou de modo questionador, mas não disse nada enquanto ele dava a volta na cama e colocava o travesseiro no lugar. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele puxou os cobertores e subiu na cama. Enquanto ele se ajeitava nos travesseiros, ela bufou e lhe deu as costas. Draco sorriu. Ele não deixaria que ela o chutasse para fora da cama. Ele não era seu pai, e ela não era sua mãe- certo, o temperamento dela era tão ruim quanto o de Narcisa, mas ele se recusava a deixar que ela fizesse aquilo com ele.

Não demorou muito para que a respiração de Ginny se aprofundasse, indicando que ela adormecera. Draco permaneceu deitado, os braços acima da cabeça, ouvindo a respiração dela. Ele queria acima de tudo tocá-la, abraçá-la, mas o medo de perturbá-la o fez permanecer imóvel. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para a situação em que se encontrava, ele pensara em pedir a Ginny que não contasse à sua família o que acontecera com Drake, mas rapidamente descartou a idéia. Mesmo que ele conseguisse convencê-la a não dizer nada, uma das crianças certamente deixaria escapar para as pessoas erradas o que acontecera na Mansão naquele dia.

Draco custou a dormir, e, enquanto ele ruminava os acontecimentos, Ginny rolou para seus braços. Ele sabia que, se ela estivesse acordada, nunca se aproximaria dele, mas ela estava profundamente adormecida, e nada o impedia de aproveitar o seu sono para abraçá-la, como desejara a noite toda. Seu braço gentilmente a puxou contra o peito, e ele finalmente dormiu, pensando sobre o que aconteceria na manhã seguinte.


	48. Brilhos e Tiaras

**Nome Original**:Dragon and Angel

**Autora:** DragonsAngel68

**Tradutora:** HunterChild

**Disclaimer: **_tanto a autora quanto eu não possuímos nenhum dos personagens que possam ser reconhecidos como integrantes do fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, todos eles pertencem à J. K. Rowling, a autora apenas gosta de brincar um pouco com eles, e eu apenas passo a fic original para o português._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUARENTA E OITO**

**BRILHOS E TIARAS**

O dia amanheceu brilhante e ensolarado na Mansão Malfoy. Prometia ser um dia alegre; infelizmente, o mesmo não podia ser dito dos ocupantes da Mansão Malfoy. Millie trouxe o chá de hortelã de Ginny bem cedo, para que ela pudesse beber o velho remédio assim que acordasse. Foi o quase inaudível lançamento de um encanto aquecedor pelo elfo que alertou Draco para sua presença. Quando sua cabeça se ergueu, a pequena criatura entrou em pânico, temendo ser punida por perturbar o Pequeno Mestre.

"Millie se desculpa por acordar o Pequeno Mestre," o elfo rastejou no chão ao lado da cama.

"Só faça o que tem que fazer e caia fora," Draco sibilou baixo. Ele não queria que Ginny fosse acordada.

"Como quiser, Mestre, Millie vai embora agora, Pequeno-".

"Cale-se!"

O elfo saiu curvado do aposento e Draco relaxou novamente. Ginny estava enrodilhada ao seu lado, ainda dormindo tranquilamente, ao menos por enquanto. Draco se apoiou novamente nos travesseiros e observou a mulher que amava irracionalmente dormir ao seu lado. Era-lhe surpreendente o quanto ele amava aquela mulher, especialmente após anos com mulherengo. Ele estava totalmente cativado pela ruiva, e ele sabia, em seu coração, que isso nada tinha a ver com o fato de ser ela a mãe de seus filhos. Era puramente ela- Ginevra Weasley.

Antes que muito tempo se passasse, Ginny começou a acordar lentamente. Draco continuou a observá-la enquanto ela recobrava lentamente a consciência. Primeiro, sua testa se franziu levemente, então uma mão se ergueu para afastar uma mecha de seu rosto, uma tentativa de voltar a dormir foi frustrada pela necessidade de esticar as pernas e, finalmente, um gemido sufocado enquanto seus olhos se abriam.

"Dia, amor."

Ela piscou algumas vezes, antes de perceber a proximidade entre eles e se afastar para a beirada da cama.

Draco sufocou a vontade de puxá-la de volta. "Gin, não faça isso. Eu te amo, eu-" Ele pausou quando ela levou a mão à boca. "Seu chá está bem aqui."

O movimento rápido pela cama, junto com a tensão que ela sentia, agitara seu estômago. Ela sacudiu a cabeça ferozmente enquanto tentava arrancar os cobertores com uma mão e escapar, com a outra mão ainda tampando a boca. Draco demorou um momento para compreender que era tarde demais para o chá e que ela tinha um problema, antes de entrar em ação e ajudá-la em sua fuga para o banheiro.

Uma vez livre da cama, ela atravessou o quarto correndo e não se incomodou em fechar a porta do banheiro quando seu alvo ficou visível. Draco podia ouvi-la vomitando violentamente na privada enquanto descia da cama e ia até o banheiro. Ele apanhou uma toalha e a umedeceu na pia. Ao afastar o cabelo dela para colocar a toalha em sua nuca, ele esperava que ela o afastasse, mas ela não o fez, então ele se juntou a ela no chão. Seu próprio estômago ameaçava se juntar ao dela, em solidariedade, enquanto ele esfregava suas costas e segurava seu cabelo.

Após dez minutos, Ginny sentou-se em seus calcanhares, tremendo. Draco a envolveu com um braço e trouxe a toalha úmida de seu pescoço para limpar seu rosto pálido. Ela estava tão exausta que não podia afastá-lo ou interrompê-lo. Quando sua respiração voltou ao normal, Draco começou a ajudar Ginny a se levantar.

"Venha, amor, vou te ajudar a voltar para a cama. Talvez você precise dormir mais um pouco-"

Ela bateu em suas mãos, sem sucesso, e o encarou duramente. "Eu posso-"

"Vou te ajudar!" Ele sorriu para ela enquanto se abaixava e a pegava no colo.

"Ponha-me no chão!"

"Quando chegarmos à cama, amor."

"Eu posso andar!"

"Nunca disse que você não podia. Agora, se você não se acalmar, você vai ficar enjoada de novo, e eu não quero que isso aconteça." Draco manteve seu tom neutro e sua expressão estóica, mesmo que estivesse levemente divertido pela expressão dela. Ela estava tentando ficar furiosa, mas fracassando- ela simplesmente não tinha energia para isso.

Draco foi rapidamente até a cama e a deitou gentilmente. Ela bufou indignada e cruzou os braços.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e tentou manter a calma. A vontade de brigar com ela por seu comportamento infantil era cada vez maior. "Você quer tomar o desjejum ou vai tentar dormir mais um pouco?"

"Só vou tomar o meu chá." Ginny disse bruscamente.

"Tudo bem. Vou tomar um banho e me vestir. Se você precisar de algo, me chame."

"Não vou!"

"Bem, se você quiser, a oferta está de pé." Com um olhar final para ela, Draco foi para o banheiro. Ele não podia acreditar na teimosia dela.

Narcisa passou para ver como Ginny estava, enquanto Draco estava no banheiro, e ao ouvir o quão enjoada ela estivera, ordenou que torradas fossem trazidas, na tentativa de acalmar o estômago dela. Se Ginny não estivesse melhor depois que Narcisa tomasse seu desjejum, ela contataria o Curandeiro Wilson e pedir que ele viesse mais cedo que o combinado, Ginny querendo ou não. Ela não ia correr riscos com o bem estar de seu neto por nascer.

Quando Draco estava vestido, voltou ao quarto. Ele estava revigorado depois de seu banho, e pronto para batalhar novamente com sua noiva irritada.

"Você quer que eu fique com você para o desjejum?"

"Não vou comer."

Draco pegou um pedaço das torradas que Narcisa pedira. "Mesmo? Isto é torrada, não é?"

"Vá tomar o seu desjejum."

"Não quero te deixar sozinha, tudo bem?'

"Vou sobreviver."

"Tenho certeza de que sim. Só achei que seria bom tomarmos desjejum juntos."

"Não conseguiria ficar aqui e ver você comer sem que meu estômago se rebele."

"Vou pular o desjejum, então."

Ela suspirou impaciente. "Vá tomar o seu desjejum. Enquanto você estiver lá embaixo, pode ver com estão os gêmeos."

"Tudo bem. Se é o que você quer."

"É o que eu quero. Preciso desenhar para você?"

"Volto logo depois do desjejum. Millie estará à disposição se você precisar de algo."

Ela revirou os olhos. Ele nunca a deixaria completamente sozinha, sempre tinha de ter alguém cuidando dela. Ela estava começando a se sentir como um animal enjaulado, como as criaturas no zoológico trouxa que visitara uma vez com seu pai.

"Volto logo."

"Não se apresse."

Draco julgou melhor não responder. Ela estava obviamente doida por uma discussão, mas ele não cederia. Ele deixou seus aposentos e foi para a sala de jantar.

Quando ele entrou na sala de jantar, a conversa cessou e todos se viraram para ele. Angel se inclinou e começou a cochichar furiosamente com Drake. Os olhos do bruxinho se arregalavam cada vez mais, a cada palavra que sua irmã dizia.

Lúcio franziu a testa para sua neta. "Angelique, não é educado cochichar quando se tem companhia. Talvez você possa dizer a todos o que está dizendo a Drake."

Angel olhou para o prato e se recusou a encontrar o olhar de alguém. "Papai foi travesso."

"Sim, sim, todos nós sabemos do comportamento de seu pai ontem à noite, Angelique," Lúcio disse com impaciência.

"Drake não sabia," ela sussurrou.

"Entendo, e você julgou isso importante o bastante para contar a Drake na mesa do desjejum?"

Ela assentiu seriamente para Lúcio.

Os olhos de Drake encontraram os de seu pai, e ele deu um sorriso antes de se voltar para seu avô. "Você vai levar o papai para o armário de vassouras, avô?"

Lúcio olhou para seu neto, uma expressão perplexa em seu rosto. "E por que eu levaria o seu pai ao armário de vassouras?"

"Ele gritou com a avó, ele precisa de uma surra."

Lúcio mordeu sua bochecha para não rir. "É mesmo? E por que você diz isso?"

Drake suspirou antes de continuar baixinho, "Quando você grita com a mamãe ou com a vovó, você é levado para o armário de vassouras para uma surra."

Um franzir cruzou a testa de Lúcio. "E como você sabe disso?"

Drake ficou quieto e ficou com uma expressão culpada quando seu avô o fitou.

"Drake gritou com a mamãe e com a vovó uma vez, e o tio Bill levou ele para o armário de vassouras e deu uma surra nele," Angel ofereceu sabiamente.

"É mesmo? Isso é curioso."

"Bill te bateu?" Draco se curvou por sobre a mesa para ter a total atenção de Drake.

O garotinho assentiu levemente.

"Drake, quando isso aconteceu?"

"Antes."

"Antes do quê?"

"Antes de você vir."

"Não acredito. Quando pôr as mãos em-"

"Draco, acalme-se. Acabamos de obter uma informação vital. Não tenho dúvidas de que ela se provará muito útil nos próximos dias," Lúcio disse. Ele sabia que a questão do castigo de Drake seria reportada aos Weasley. Não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer para impedir, e eles provavelmente criticariam o seu método. Porém, o novo conhecimento auxiliaria a sua defesa.

O desjejum prosseguiu normalmente, se os olhares duros de Narcisa para Draco não fossem considerados. Naquela manhã, ela estava em condições de ser posta em uma camisa de força, nunca estivera tão brava com seu filho. Ela ruminara a noite toda o comportamento e a recusa dele em ouvir a sua bronca na noite anterior. Ele fora descaradamente rude, de uma forma que ela nunca vira antes e se ele pensara, por um minuto, que sairia impune, ela podia lhe garantir que ele estava enganado- muito enganado.

Draco se levantou assim que terminou de comer e deixou a sala de jantar com pressa. Ele estava ávido por escapar da presença de sua mãe antes que ela começasse a bronca que ele certamente receberia dela. Ele se encolheu ao ouvir o tom melódico de sua mãe às suas costas. Com um suspiro pesado, ele se virou.

"Gostaria de ter uma palavrinha com você antes que volte para Ginevra, querido."

Embora as palavras soassem doces como mel, Draco sabia que elas estavam cheias de veneno. "Estou com pressa, mãe. Talvez possamos conversar mais tarde."

"Receio que devo insistir, Draco. Você já protelou o bastante. Exijo uma conversa."

"Mãe, preciso voltar para Gin-"

"Agora, Draco!" Narcisa deu meia volta e foi em direção à sua sala particular. Seu tom mais que sugeria que nenhuma discussão seria tolerada, se não, ela perderia a paciência com ele- uma sessão com a varinha de sua mãe não estava nos planos.

Quando Narcisa se acomodou em uma cadeira de brocado, ela olhou seu filho com gravidade. Ele estava diante dela, com um ar de impaciência, bastante como seu pai.

"Não estou nada feliz com você."

"Sei perfeitamente bem qual a sua opinião, mãe."

"Você não só desrespeitou Ginevra, mas a mim também."

"O que acontece entre Gin e eu só diz respeito a nós, e não a você."

"Draco, eu não te eduquei para desrespeitar uma mulher-"

"Sim, mãe, eu sei. Por favor, aceite as minhas humildes desculpas pelo meu comportamento."

"Um simples pedido de desculpas não o redimirá. Eu quero saber por quê."

"Por quê?"

"Sim, por que você não disse a Ginevra ou a mim sobre a punição de Drake. Você admitiu que não concordou com como ele foi punido, e mesmo assim, manteve o seu silêncio."

"Mãe, no fim do dia, não havia o que contar. Meu pai e Drake haviam se entendido sem a minha interferência. E devo lembrá-la dos acontecimentos daquela noite."

"Eu não me esquecia do que aconteceu naquela noite, mas, ainda assim você manteve seu silêncio por um bom tempo."

"Deixei claro o meu descontentamento para meu pai assim que Drake se afastou e julguei que o assunto estava encerrado."

"Você ainda não explicou por que você nem mesmo mencionou-"

Draco suspirou pesadamente. Ela não estava lhe dando escolha senão se impor. "Como pai de Drake, eu lidei com a situação como julguei correto, e não achei necessário perturbar você ou Ginny com detalhes desnecessários de um castigo que eu já discutira com meu pai."

"Certamente você percebe que, se tivesse nos informado, tudo isso poderia ter sido evitado."

"Ou, como você sugeriu ontem, poderia ter acontecido muito cedo na gravidez de Ginny, com um resultado desastroso."

"Pelo menos todos saberiam. Do jeito que estão as coisas, você e seu pai são culpados de mentir por omissão. É uma acusação muito pior que exagerar no castigo de um garotinho."

"Se você insiste, mãe."

"Ontem mesmo você estava se lamentando por não ter contado antes a Ginevra."

"Sim, eu sei, e você está certa. Meu pai e eu devíamos ter contado a vocês. Não vai acontecer de novo."

"Como podemos ter certeza disso?"

"De agora em diante, eu vou lidar com a disciplina das crianças. Devia ter feito isso desde o começo, vejo isso agora, mas não posso desfazer o que foi feito."

"Houve mais incidentes sobre os quais Ginevra e eu não sabemos?" Narcisa esperava que não, sabia que era sobre isso que Ginny se preocupava. Se houvesse outros incidentes, seria melhor se eles fossem cuidadosamente revelados agora.

"Não, mãe. Só aquela única vez."

"Você sabe que a família dela não ficará contente, certo?"

"Não, eles não ficarão felizes. Me arrisco a dizer que haverá muito a dizer sobre o castigo de Drake."

Narcisa sorriu asperamente. "Ao menos, não nos rebaixamos à punição física."

Draco deu um risinho. "Não, não precisamos."

"A que horas a Sra Weasley chega?"

"Não sei direito, durante a manhã."

"Você deveria voltar para Ginevra. Eu aviso vocês quando a mãe dela chegar."

"Obrigado, mãe." Draco inclinou a cabeça respeitosamente e começou a ir em direção à porta.

"Draco?"

"Sim, mãe?"

"Se você voltar a falar comigo como ontem à noite, não hesitarei em usar minha varinha."

"É claro, eu peço desculpas, mãe. Foi rude e desrespeitoso, minhas desculpas."

"Aceitas."

Draco saiu da sala de sua mãe e foi para seus aposentos. Sua mãe nunca deixava de maravilhá-lo. Mesmo na sua idade, ela ainda tinha a capacidade de fazê-lo se sentir como uma criança desobediente. Não era uma sensação que o agradasse, especialmente quando ele estava tentando estabelecer a sua posição. Talvez uma discussão, em outro momento, com seu pai pusesse um fim na interferência dela.

Quando ele entrou no quarto, o coração de Draco saltou para sua garganta. Ginny não estava na cama e ele podia ouvir o chuveiro ligado. Os pensamentos que correram por sua mente enquanto ele ia até a porta do banheiro foram aterrorizantes. _Quanto tempo ela ficou ali sozinha? Ela desmaiou de novo? Ela pode ter se afogado enquanto eu tomava o desjejum... Se ao menos minha mãe não tivesse me atrasado..._

Ele explodiu pela porta, buscando freneticamente por uma evidência do corpo desfalecido de Ginny no chão. O que o recebeu, em vez disso, foi uma bruxa muito molhada e assustada.

"Draco, o quê, em nome de Merlin, você está fazendo? Quer me matar de susto!"

"Eu- eu pensei- você não estava na cama- a água-"

"Eu precisava de um banho."

"Você podia ter esperado, eu teria te feito companhia-"

"Não estou inválida, Draco. Deixei o boxe aberto, para não ficar muito quente. Já fiquei grávida antes-"

"Eu sei, eu só- quando você não estava na cama, eu só achei que algo tivesse acontecido."

Ginny revirou os olhos. Ele podia ser muito exasperante às vezes.

"Desculpe, amor. Não quis te assustar." Draco se sentou na beira da banheira e correu seus dedos longos pelo cabelo.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Esperando você terminar."

"Não preciso de uma babá."

Draco entendeu perfeitamente o tom dela e decidiu que era hora de mudar de tática. Ele sorriu marotamente para ela e sugeriu, "Não pense em mim como uma babá, sou um observador apreciador."

Ela bufou e lhe deu as costas. Discutir pela presença dele seria fútil- Draco era tão teimoso quando ela, se não mais, e Ginny sabia muito bem que seria desperdício de energia. Ela correu as mãos por sua barriga ainda plana, massageando sua pele com um sabonete líquido com aroma de morango.

Incapaz de se conter, Draco se esgueirou até o boxe. Tão concentrada em tentar ignorá-lo, Ginny não ouviu seus passos leves. "Me passe o sabonete e eu ensabôo as suas costas-"

Ginny deu um gritinho assustado e se virou para encará-lo. "Eu posso ensaboar as mihas costas," Ela disse rispidamente.

"Amor, não faça isso. Você gosta quando _eu_ ensabôo as suas costas."

"Eu disse não!"

"Gin, você está sendo infantil. Eu só quero ajudar-"

"Então vá embora! Isso ajudaria."

"Nope. Não até eu ensaboar as suas costas." Seu tom sugeria que sua paciência estava se esgotando. "Me passe o sabonete. Você não pode fazer esforço."

"Draco-"

Ele viu que ela iria recusá-lo novamente e estendeu o braço através da água para pegar o frasco de sabonete. "Tudo bem, faça como quiser."

Ginny encarou incrédula enquanto o braço dele, totalmente vestido, atravessava a água e apanhava o frasco. Ele estava ensopado até o ombro, mas isso não afetou a expressão convencida dele.

"Vire-se," ele ordenou enquanto punha sabonete na mão.

A boca dela se abriu e fechou várias vezes antes que ela obedecesse. Ele nunca usara aquele tom com ela. Sua expressão era tão determinada que ela não sabia se, caso não obedecesse, ele não a forçaria.

Enquanto os dedos dele flutuavam sobre sua pele, Ginny se aproximou do fundo do boxe, quase encostando nos azulejos frios. Draco sorriu e ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de entrar totalmente debaixo da água, totalmente vestido, para alcançá-la- ela estava sendo difícil, mas ele estava determinado. Ela bufou impaciente enquanto ele começava a massagear gentilmente seus ombros e pescoço. Ele continuou até senti-la relaxar sob seu toque. Então, ele começou a descer, acariciando cada centímetro de sua pele sedosa, desde os ombros até o bumbum. Perdido na sensação do corpo dela, os longos dedos de Draco se ergueram para o início dos seios dela. Ele gemeu involuntariamente contra o cabelo dela. O poder que aquela mulher tinha sobre ele era como nenhum outro que ele experimentara. Apenas sentir a pele dela sob os seus dedos mandava ondas de prazer direto para sua virilha e sua calça estava ficando apertada e desconfortável. Ele deixou sua imaginação livre para ir aonde ele queria-

_Suas mãos envolveriam os seios dela, os polegares correndo provocadoramente pelos mamilos- ela gemeria com prazer e se inclinaria contra seu membro latejante. Ele começaria a friccionar contra suas costas, aliviando um pouco a tensão, mas, ao mesmo tempo, criando muito mais. Uma mão deslizaria até se enrodilhar em seu ninho ruivo e um dedo solitário deslizaria para o paraíso. A provocação de seu dedo talentoso faria com que ela se contorcesse contra ele, implorando sem fôlego por mais. As mãos dela libertariam seu membro de seus limites e ele a tomaria, rápida e furiosamente, contra os azulejos-_

Os olhos de Ginny se abriram quando ela sentiu Draco se colar em suas costas, suas mãos flutuando para seu quadril. Ela podia sentir a ereção a cutucando insistentemente. Incapaz de ir para trás, Ginny deslizou para o lado. "Acho que vou sair agora."

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela saiu do boxe, apanhou umas das toalhas grandes e fofas e deixou o banheiro. As mãos dele haviam causado uma sensação boa em seu corpo- boa demais. Ela se perdera nas sensações criadas pelas mãos dele por algum tempo, e foi somente quando ela sentiu a ereção dele que voltou a si. Assustada por ver o desejo dele tão evidente e desesperada para escapar antes de ceder ao seu próprio desejo, ela não teve saída senão uma fuga rápida.

Draco rosnou em irritação enquanto sua testa se apoiava nos azulejos. Suas vestes estavam pesadas e o peso delas arrastava seus ombros para baixo- era um peso que ele não percebera quando suas mãos estavam no corpo dela. Ginny não falaria com ele, que diria tocá-lo. Ele tinha uma ereção latejante e nenhuma bruxa para aliviar a situação. Ele xingou sob a respiração e começou a remover suas vestes ensopadas. Um suspiro de alívio escapou quando ele tirou seu boxer de cima de seu membro pulsante. Depois de descartá-lo na pilha de roupas encharcadas no chão do boxe, ele olhou para sua dolorosa ereção. Ela parecia implorar por alívio. Nenhuma estatística de quadribol aliviaria sua necessidade.

Ginny entrou no closet e fechou a porta firmemente atrás de si. Ela enrolou a toalha no corpo e se sentou na penteadeira. Ela estava irritada consigo mesma por permitir que ele a fizesse se sentir tão necessitada quando ela estava brava com ele. Ele sabia exatamente como fazer seu corpo responder, e ela era incapaz de impedir as respostas de suas terminações nervosas. Com um suspiro irritado, ela começou a se vestir. Sua mãe ia visitá-la em algum momento, e ela não queria estar na cama quando ela chegasse. Só faria com que Molly se preocupasse ainda mais e Ginny não se achava capaz de agüentar mais comoção por causa de sua condição.

Ele fechou a porta do banheiro. Draco não acreditava no que estava prestes a fazer. Ele se sentia como um adolescente tolo, depois de uma sessão de amassos com uma provocadora. Mas, tendo em vista o dia que se seguiria, ele pensou que seria mais prudente se resolvesse algumas coisas, em vez de perder a paciência por causa da frustração diante de Molly. Respirando fundo, ele enrolou os dedos em volta de si e começou a bombear lentamente. Ele se apoiou contra a parede com a outra mão quando seu quadril começou a se mover em harmonia com sua mão. Um silvo de prazer escapou conforme sua mão aumentava a velocidade e seus olhos se reviraram com o puro alívio de saber que estava quase se aproximando da libertação.

Seus pensamentos começaram a ir para o passado. Houvera muitas belas mulheres em sua cama antes que Ginny voltasse para sua vida. Somente algumas poucas haviam ficado em sua memória. Um sorriso maroto aflorou em seus lábios. Houvera uma ruiva, uma linda raposa fogosa- ele sempre tivera uma fraqueza por cabelo flamejante. Ela o levara a lugares que ele não havia visitado. Memórias distantes começaram a inundar sua mente.

Quando Ginny emergiu do closet, viu que a porta do banheiro estava fechada e que o chuveiro ainda estava ligado. Ela se acomodou no sofá diante da lareira, com um livro. O pensamento de ir atrás dos gêmeos a tentou a deixar os aposentos, mas ela sabia que eles muito provavelmente estavam com Narcisa e a reprimenda de sua futura sogra por ter deixado a cama não valia o estresse. Ela esperaria por Draco e o mandaria buscar as crianças.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade para Ginny, o chuveiro foi desligado. Ela não conseguira se concentrar em sua leitura e encarava a mesma página havia algum tempo. Seus pensamentos iam para o banheiro e para o que Draco estava fazendo ali dentro. Ele já havia tomado banho naquela manhã, e não precisava de outro- a menos que estivesse usando a água fria.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Draco atravessou o aposento com uma toalha enrolada frouxamente no quadril. Gotas de água ainda brilhavam em seu peito e seu cabelo pingava em suas costas. Ela percebeu que sua ereção não era mais evidente.

Ginny olhou por cima do encosto do sofá. "Você demorou no banheiro."

"Eu tinha algo a resolver," Draco disse entre dentes, com um olhar desdenhoso. Não faria mal a ela saber o que o forçara a fazer sozinho. Ele não a deixaria sair impune do fiasco daquela manhã.

Ginny tentou reprimir o sorrisinho que se esgueirou em seu rosto. A expressão dele era hilária. Enquanto seus olhos estavam duros e acusadores, as pontas das orelhas estavam rosadas enquanto as palavras saíam de sua boca. "É mesmo?"

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram antes de se estreitarem duramente. Como ela se atrevia a zombar dele? Ela podia ter soado levemente interessada, mas sua expressão facial dizia outra coisa- ela estava se divertindo às suas custas. Ele rosnou ressentido enquanto entrava no closet e batia a porta no mesmo momento em Ginny explodia em risadas.

_Malditas bruxas. Não dá para viver com elas, mas também não dá para usar a mão para sempre!_ Pensamentos raivosos gritavam em sua cabeça sobre a indignidade de ser deixado sozinho. Ele teria o troco por essa humilhação. Ele era um home adulto, com uma noiva e ele não devia ter de se masturbar no banheiro como um garoto, para ouvi-la rindo depois.

* * *

Draco tomara as providências necessárias para que a família Weasley aparatasse com segurança através das barreiras que protegiam seu lar. Molly Weasley aterrisou próximo à entrada da grande mansão. Ela olhou para a imponente construção. Não havia muito que admirasse essa bruxa, mas o simples fato de que aquela seria a futura casa de sua filha a deixava sem palavras- quase.

"Vamos, mãe. Vamos fazer isso logo," Rony rosnou ao seu lado. Sua irritação fingida estava desmoronando a cada olhar que ele dava à construção diante de si.

Harry olhou para a construção de seu lugar no jardim. Os dois Aurores haviam vistos inúmeras fotos da Mansão Malfoy e seu terreno, mas nenhum deles havia chegado tão perto da construção. "Um tanto mais impressionante de perto, não?"

"Maldito Malfoy! Não é de espantar que ele seja tão convencido," Rony rosnou. Mesmo ganhando um bom salário e prestes a se casar com uma bruxa bastante rica, ele ainda não se conformava com a divisão entre aqueles que tinham tudo e aqueles que tinham de batalhar, como ele fizera durante a escolha.

"Ronald, não vou tolerar nenhum desrespeito! Estamos aqui para ver a Ginny, e ela não está muito bem, então não a aborreça com comentários infantis sobre Draco ou a sua família."

"Nunca faria isso, mãe. Podemos entrar?"

Quando os três se aproximaram da casa, as portas se abriram para revelar um pequeno elfo doméstico esperando para recebê-lo no saguão. Eles atravessaram a porta- Rony primeiro, e então Molly, seguida por Harry. Todos os três encararam os luxuosos enfeites do aposento. O elfo doméstico olhava de relance, nervosamente, para a escadaria principal, observando sua senhora descer.

"Sra Weasley, é um prazer vê-la novamente," Narcisa sorriu cordialmente e segurou as mãos da outra bruxa.

"Sra Malfoy, sua casa é adorável," Molly sorriu calorosamente para a mulher loira. Ela entendia a etiqueta dos aristocratas melhor do que todos imaginavam. Certos protocolos tinham de ser seguidos. Cumprimentos calorosos, sinceros ou não, tinham de ser cumpridos.

Narcisa olhou os dois Aurores, ainda sorrindo, mas sua mente trabalhava furiosamente. Ela sabia que o bruxo moreno era Harry Potter. O outro era um dos irmãos de Ginevra, mas qual deles, ela não sabia ao certo. "E rapazes, que galante de vocês acompanhar sua mãe."

Harry inclinou levemente a cabeça. "Sra Malfoy."

"Sra Malfoy," Rony resmungou.

"Ginevra está descansando em seus aposentos. Se vocês quiserem, deixem as capas com o servo, e eu os acompanharei até lá."

Molly imediatamente tirou sua capa e a entregou ao servo.

"Se você não se incomodar, Sra. Malfoy, Rony e eu podemos ser chamados a qualquer momento. Seria melhor se ficássemos com nossas capas," Harry informou polidamente.

"Claro que não. Se vocês me acompanharem, os levarei até Ginevra."

Rony encarou abertamente a riqueza que os rodeava enquanto eles seguiam Narcisa Malfoy pelos corredores que levavam até onde Ginny descansava. Não era que ele não estivesse acostumado à riqueza, mas a idéia de que aquilo tudo se tornaria permanente na vida de sua irmã caçula era um pouco demais.

"Aqui estamos," Narcisa anunciou enquanto atravessava as portas duplas que levavam para um sala de estar particular.

O grupo podia ouvir as risadinhas doces de Angel vindo do aposento além enquanto atravessava a sala de estar.

Narcisa parou na segunda porta que levava ao quarto. "Ginevra, você tem visitantes."

"Vovó!" Angel saltou de seu lugar no chão e correu para o abraço de Molly.

"Olá, querida. Você se comportou para a sua mãe?"

A bruxinha assentiu. "Uh huh. Mamãe não está muito bem."

"Não? Vamos ter que ver se conseguimos fazê-la melhorar, então." Molly sorriu e apertou Angel mis uma vez antes de deixar que ela cumprimentasse seus tios. Ela varreu o quarto com os olhos, procurando seu neto. "Drake, você não vai nos cumprimentar?"

Drake ergueu os olhos de seu desenho, suspirou em irritação e se levantou. "Oi, vovó."

Molly passou os braços ao redor do garotinho. "Você se comportou?"

Ele revirou os olhos. "Sim, vovó."

"Bom. Sua mãe não precisa lidar com problemas quando não está se sentindo bem."

"Hey, cara!" Harry bagunçou o cabelo de Drake. "Por que você não pega as suas coisas e vamos para a sala enquanto a vovó conversa com a mamãe?"

"Okay."

"Angel, você quer levar alguma coisa para a sala?" Rony olhou para a garotinha em seus braços.

"Nope. Eu estava conversando com o papai."

"Tudo bem, então," Rony disse antes de se virar para Harry. "Vemos vocês dois lá."

Harry esperou pacientemente enquanto Drake pegava o desenho que estava pintando, junto com seus lápis. Com isso debaixo do braço, o garoto foi na frente de Harry para a sala de estar de seu pai.

"Falo com você depois, Gin. Malfoy, se você se cansar das mulheres papeando, junte-se a nós." Harry piscou para Ginny e seguiu Drake, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Talvez eu faça isso," Draco respondeu amigavelmente. Com sua mãe, futura sogra e noiva no aposento, as chances do "papo" sair de controle eram certamente muito altas.

Molly se aproximou do bruxo loiro. "Como você está, querido?"

"Bem, obrigado, Molly. E você?"

"Muito bem. Você está cuidando da minha Ginny?"

Draco sorriu para ela. "Sempre que ela deixa."

Molly se inclinou e sussurrou, "Ela é um pouco teimosa."

"Mesmo? Não havia percebido," ele respondeu com uma piscadela.

"Ginny, querida," Molly abraçou sua filha.

"Oi, mãe."

"Agora, o que aconteceu, minha querida?"

"Eu só desmaiei. Não precisa se preocupar."

"Mas algo deve ter causado-"

"Eu não tinha comido desde o desjejum, e me chateei."

"Oh?" Os olhos de Molly aterrisaram em um Draco que parecia decididamente culpado. "E com o que você se chateou?"

"Não foi nada. Eu-"

Draco respirou fundo e interveio na conversa. Ele sabia que não havia razão para tentar esconder os acontecimentos e ele esperava que Molly considerasse sua abordagem honesta. "Gin descobriu como Drake foi punido por se afastar de minha mãe, enquanto eles faziam compras no Beco Diagonal."

Molly se endireitou e olho para Draco de uma forma que só poderia ser descrita como perigosa. "Se importa em me dizer _exatamente_ o que aconteceu?"

Narcisa se aproximara e se colocara ao lado de Draco, colocando uma mão em seu braço. "Talvez pudéssemos todos nos sentar com uma boa xícara de chá e Draco pode nos explicar os acontecimentos de ontem, em detalhes."

Dentro de segundos, um servo apareceu com uma bandeja completa de chá. Ela ordenara que o chá fosse servido quando a matriarca Weasley chegasse. Narcisa era a perfeita anfitriã, servindo o chá e oferecendo pequenos aperitivos aos convidados.

Quando todos estavam confortáveis, Molly olhou em expectativa para os Malfoy. "Draco, o que aconteceu?"

"Houve um incidente ontem de manhã em uma das salas principais. Angel quebrou um vaso e meu pai descobriu a situação antes de nós. Ele sugeriu uma conversa em particular para discutir o comportamento inadequado dela e Drake tentou assumir a culpa pelo acontecido. Quando não aceitamos a confissão dele, ele deixou escapar que não queria que Angel fosse para a masmorra-"

"Masmorra?"

"Sim. Quando Drake se afastou de minha mãe, meu pai o levou para a masmorra do escritório. Ele não demonstrou medo suficiente ao entrar lá, então meu pai lhe mostrou como o tronco funcionava e um dos chicotes-"

"Quê?"

"Lúcio não bateu em Drake. Ele meramente mostrou o chicote e sugeriu que poderia ser tentando a usá-lo se Drake sumisse novamente." Narcisa defendeu seu marido. Mesmo que não concordasse com o método do castigo, ela não podia permitir que Molly Weasley pensasse o pior.

"Drkae nunca disse uma palavra sobre isso," Molly disse, claramente perplexa. O garotinho sempre lhe contava tudo sobre castigos recebidos de outros membros da família, para que ela pudesse confortá-lo.

"Meu pai sugeriu que ele se mantivesse quieto."

"Entendo."

"Ginevra se aborreceu e desmaiou enquanto discutíamos o assunto." Narcisa estava tentando voltar a conversa para a saúde de Ginevra e para longe de Lúcio.

Molly se virou para sua filha. Ela estava um tanto confusa quanto à reação exagerada de sua filha. "Ginny, você não é assim. Não vejo por que você se aborreceria por Drake estar em uma masmorra ou ver um chicote, e ele já ouviu ameaças piores em casa."

"Ele o prendeu no tronco," Ginny sussurrou.

"ELE O QUÊ?"

"Sra Weasley, Drake não foi machucado. Meu marido apenas tentou assustar o garoto de tal forma que ele não se sentisse mais tentado a se afastar de alguém. Há pessoas que lhe fariam mal porque ele é um Malfoy," Narcisa expôs rapidamente a sua defesa.

"Como você consegue sentar aí e me dizer que nada de mal aconteceu ao meu _neto_? Preso no tronco! E um chicote!"

Draco se levantou para se impor sobre as mulheres. "Molly, por favor. Drake não foi chicoteado. Meu pai apenas mostrou o chicote e deixou a ameaça bem clara."

"Lúcio nunca puniria uma das crianças fisicamente- jamais." Os pensamentos de Narcisa eram um turbilhão. Ela queria resolver a situação, mas tudo o que era dito parecia piorá-la sob o ponto de vista de Molly Weasley.

"Eu gostaria de conversar com minha filha- a sós!"

"É claro. Draco, venha, vamos deixá-las a sós." Narcisa se levantou graciosamente. "Se vocês precisarem de algo, Ginevra, chame Millie."

As mulheres Weasley permaneceram em silêncio até que a porta se fechasse atrás de Draco e Narcisa. Ginny tremia o bastante para fazer sua xícara tilintar contra o pires. Uma lágrima solitária correu por seu rosto.

Molly foi se sentar ao lado de sua filha e tomou as mãos dela nas suas. "Ginny, querida, conte-me tudo."

"Ele deve ter ficado com tanto medo, mas nunca disse uma palavra."

"Drake é muito mais forte do que você acha." A principal preocupação de Molly era manter Ginny calma e, se possível, fazê-la acreditar, ainda que momentaneamente, que seu filho era capaz de lidar com qualquer coisa.

"Aparentemente, ele foi levado para masmorra e preso no tronco. Lúcio chegou a estalar o chicote perto dele."

"Mas ele não bateu nele?"

"Não, ele não bateu nele e eles juram que jamais bateriam nele, mas-"

Molly pensou por um momento. A situação teria de ser controlada cuidadosamente, para que não se tornasse algo desastroso- se é que já não se tornara. Ela havia visto Lúcio na festa de aniversário dos gêmeos e ficado surpresa com o quão amoroso ele parecera. A partir desta impressão, era difícil acreditar que ele seria capaz do que sua filha estava dizendo. Não é que ela não acreditasse em sua filha, ou mesmo em Draco, mas a idéia de sua filha pudesse estar exagerando mais que o necessário cruzou sua mente. O homem era capaz de atos horrendos, disto ela estava certa, mas ela duvidava de que ele fosse capaz de fazer mal a uma das crianças depois de vê-lo interagir com elas. A única coisa que lhe ocorreu fazer era colocar a situação sob outro ângulo, pelo bem de Ginny. "O Draco sabia disso?"

"Ele diz que descobriu depois e deixou claro a sua reprovação imediatamente, mas eles não me contaram, e nem à Narcisa."

"Entendo. Drake não sumiu de novo, sumiu?"

"Não. Provavelmente, o medo do castigo que receberia de Lúcio o impediu."

"Ginny, ele não o machucou e Drake está ficando conosco durante as compras. Claro, o método dele é questionável, mas parece ter funcionado.

"Mas, mãe, ele-"

"Ginny, não se aborreça. Drake está bem, não está?"

"Está."

"Certo, vamos lidar com isso quando você estiver melhor."

"Eu-"

"Chega. Agora, você viu um Curandeiro ou uma Medibruxa?"

"Sim, o Curandeiro Wilson veio ontem."

"E o que ele disse?"

"Que eu fiquei muito aborrecida e, porque eu não havia comido, eu desmaiei. Nada com o que se preocupar."

"Você está comendo com mais freqüência?"

"Sim, mãe. Narcisa se certificou-"

"Bom. E você está descansando?"

"Esta é a primeira vez que saio da cama."

"O Curandeiro vai voltar?"

A porta se abriu lentamente e Narcisa entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela lhes havia dado um tempo a sós, e se preocupava com o que poderia ser dito na sua ausência. "Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem. Acabei de perguntar a Ginny quando o Curandeiro volta."

"O Curandeiro Wilson virá hoje à tarde. Ele é o Curandeiro da família há mais tempo do que posso recordar. Claro, teremos de escolher uma Medibruxa para Ginevra, mas, por agora, ele é mais do que adequado para ajudar Ginevra no momento. Ele é muito experiente."

"Bom. Depois que você falar com ele, podemos ir para casa, e você vai poder descansar." Molly afagou a mão de Ginny carinhosamente.

O olhar penetrante de Narcisa passou despercebido pelas duas ruivas. Ela teve de se recompor antes de falar. "Ginevra tem descansado bastante bem aqui. Tudo é trazido para ela e as crianças estão sendo bem cuidadas. Não há razão para ela ir embora antes de recuperar totalmente."

"Tenho certeza de que Ginny estaria mais confortável em sua própria casa."

"Gostaria de pensar que ela já considera a Mansão Malfoy como sua casa. Nós _estávamos_ planejando a redecoração da ala sul logo antes do incidente."

"Isto pode até ser, mas ela deve ir para casa, onde eu posso cuidar dela." Molly deu um olhar formidável para a loira.

Narcisa fungou levemente. Ela não estava prestes a ser intimidada em sua própria casa. "Você pode vir visitar Ginevra a qualquer hora. Da forma como eu vejo, o Curandeiro disse especificamente que ela tem de ficar aqui até se recuperar- não é aconselhável viajar."

"Podemos discutir isso com o Curandeiro à tarde. Tenho certeza de que podemos providenciar uma chave de portal, se necessário."

"Claro, você pode discutir o que quiser com o Curandeiro Wilson, mas, o que quer que seja melhor para Ginevra e o bebê deve ser levado em conta." O sorriso doce que surgiu no rosto de Narcisa era apenas uma fachada para seus pensamentos conspiradores. Ela seria a primeira a falar com o Curandeiro Wilson e garantiria que ele aconselhasse uma longa estadia na Mansão Malfoy. O medo de que Draco e Ginevra não resolveriam seus problemas ainda a atormentava.

"Estou pensando no que é melhor para minha filha e neto."

"Eu certamente não estava sugerindo outra coisa."

Ginny se sentou no sofá. Tudo o que ela precisava agora era que sua mãe e sua futura sogra começassem a discutir. "Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor?"

Narcisa pôs uma mão no ombro de Ginny. "É claro, querida. Não precisa se aborrecer, lembre-se do que o Curandeiro Wilson disse ontem."

"Você não deve se aborrecer, Ginny querida." Molly odiava concordar com a bruxa loira, mas ela não comprometeria a saúde de Ginny por teimosia.

Pouco tempo depois, os bruxos voltaram para o quarto com os gêmeos. Parecia que tudo que Narcisa dizia tinha de ser contradito por Molly, e vice versa. Ginny ficava cada vez mais agitada conforme as horas passavam. Perto do meio dia, Ginny se sentia extremamente cansada, estava tão tensa que a mais simples das perguntas fazia com que ela fosse brusca com as crianças.

Draco percebeu que sua expressão piorou lentamente no decorrer da manhã. Quando ela quase arrancou a cabeça de Angel por contar o quão divertido fora cavalgar ontem com seu avô, ele soube que era hora de dar um tempo para Ginny. "Talvez possamos descer para almoçar e deixar Ginevra descansar um pouco?"

"Que ótima idéia, querido." Narcisa se levantou. "Você parece bastante cansada, Ginevra. Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, estou bem," Ginny se forçou a dizer. Tudo o que ela queria eram cinco minutos sem ter de prestar atenção no que alguém estava dizendo para outra pessoa, caso fosse ofensivo e ela teria de intervir ou fazer o controle de danos.

"Vamos deixar você descansar enquanto almoçamos na sala de jantar," Narcisa sorriu indulgentemente para ela. "Sra Weasley, rapazes... Estou certa de Draco os acompanhará até lá. Vou ajudar Ginevra a se acomodar na cama."

"Vou ficar aqui mesmo. Obrigada, Narcisa."

"Se você insiste, querida. Tem certeza de que está confortável?"

"Sim, estou bem. Aproveitem o almoço."

"Vou mandar a Millie com uma bandeja."

"Obrigada." Ginny forçou um sorriso para cobrir seus pensamentos traidores, _agora vão embora..._

"Posso ficar com você, querida," Molly ofereceu firmemente.

"Estou bem, mãe. Vá almoçar na sala de jantar. Preciso de descanso-"

"Se você tem certeza."

"Tenho certeza, mãe. Vá e tenha um bom almoço."

O suspiro de alívio que começara a escapar quando a porta se fechou ficou preso na sua garganta quando ela percebeu Draco ainda ali, em silêncio. Ele lhe deu um sorriso torto e veio se sentar a seu lado.

"Você está bem, depois de toda essa confusão?"

"Estou b-" A cabeça de Ginny caiu em suas mãos. Ela respirou fundo em uma tentativa de conter as lágrimas que ela podia sentir se formando e ameaçando escapar. "Estou cansada, com dor de cabeça e não agüento mais nossas mães se alfinetando polidamente."

"Na verdade, eu achei bastante divertido," Draco deu um risinho. "As duas tentando estabelecer autoridade sobre você e expulsar a outra, sem se ofenderem."

Ginny olhou seu noivo de uma maneira que expressava claramente seus pensamentos- ele claramente estava louco.

"Vamos lá, Gin, pense bem..." Draco se compôs e continuou com sua melhor imitação das duas bruxas," Sra Malfoy, o céu hoje está com um tom azul tão adorável... Azul, Sra Weasley? Me parece mais cinzento que azul, acho que poderíamos chamar de azul acinzentado..."

Ginny tentou ao máximo manter uma expressão impassível, mas desmoronou quando Draco ergueu as duas sobrancelhas sugestivamente e deu um grande sorriso cômico. Ela começou a rir e, pela primeira vez em vinte e quatro horas, não era forçado.

Draco relaxou um pouco, ela parecia quase normal novamente. "Você quer que eu fique e almoce com você?"

Ginny ficou um pouco séria e olhou para Draco. Ela quase disse sim, mas então o pensamento de sua mãe e Narcisa sentadas à mesma mesa sem um juiz efetivo presente a fez mudar de idéia imediatamente. "Acho que é melhor você descer e ficar de olho nas nossas mães. Só Merlin sabe até onde elas vão chegar sem perder o controle."

É, acho que sim," Draco suspirou pesadamente. Ele havia esperado que o riso dela fosse um bom sinal de que ela estava pronta para resolver as coisas entre eles. Um almoço juntos teria sido um excelente começo, mas ela obviamente não concordava.

"Se elas estivessem se comportando, eu gostaria de ter a sua companhia para o almoço, mas não acho que podemos confiar nelas para manterem as varinhas guardadas no momento," Ginny acrescentou quando a expressão dele ficou desapontada.

"Não, acho que não. Não sei o que está errado com minha mãe- bem, na verdade, tenho um palpite. A sua mãe fica sugerindo que você vá para casa, que ela pode cuidar de você melhor e minha mãe não quer que você vá. Ela gosta de ter você e as crianças aqui."

"E você? Você quer que eu vá?"

"Não. Eu quero você aqui para sempre. Eu quero que nós construamos um lar juntos."

Ginny considerou suas palavras e seu tom por um momento. Ela encontrou seus olhos prateados e viu toda a esperança em sua alma. "Não vou embora hoje."

"Você não faz idéia do quão feliz me deixou."

Um sorriso delicado surgiu em seu rosto. Ela sabia, em seu coração, que eles resolveriam tudo, e tudo ficaria bem de novo, era apenas uma questão de tempo. "Se você não descer para a sala de jantar, talvez tenhamos outro problema para resolver. Não sei quanto a você, mas não estou disposta a me livrar de um cadáver hoje."

"É melhor eu ir. Você vai ficar bem?"

"Sim, acho que só preciso de cinco minutos sozinha para organizar meus pensamentos."

"Posso mandar uma poção para dor de cabeça?"

"Só tem uma que eu posso tomar no momento." Ginny franziu a testa. Ela não queria nada além de se livrar da dor de cabeça latejante, mas ela não tomaria nada que pudesse prejudicar o bebê. "Não sei qual é."

"Não se preocupe, vou falar com o tio Sev. Ele vai saber qual é segura para você."

"Obrigada."

Draco se inclinou e beijou levemente sua bochecha. "Te vejo depois do almoço."

"Okay."

"Por que você não tenta descansar um pouco? Posso ficar de olho nas nossas mães."

"Acho que seria bom-"

"Certo então, para a cama." Draco se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela.

Ginny olhou para sua mão e então para seu rosto. Sua expressão, embora gentil, não admitia contestação. Em vez de discutir, ela pôs sua mão na dele e deixou que ele a ajudasse a se levantar. Ele passou um braço em torno de sua cintura e a guiou até a cama. Quando ela estava confortável, Draco deu um beijo demorado em sua testa.

"Vou providenciar seu almoço agora mesmo, para que você possa dormir."

"Obrigada."

"Bons sonhos, amor," ele disse com uma piscadela.

Draco fchou a porta silenciosamente atrás de si. Seus passos estavam mais leves agora do que no dia anterior. Ele se sentia como se o peso do mundo tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros. Com Ginny concordando em não ir embora naquele dia, havia esperança de que eles podiam resolver tudo enquanto ainda estivessem sob o mesmo teto e apenas uma faísca de esperança de que ela aceitasse se mudar para lá antes do casamento, depois que eles resolvessem tudo. Ao se aproximar da escadaria principal, o coração de Draco começou a afundar. A voz raivosa de Molly Weasley se fazia ouvir do saguão. Tudo que ele precisava era mais uma briga para resolver. Draco congelou quando a voz irritada de seu pai respondeu às acusações de Molly.

_Maldição! O que eu fiz para merecer isso?_ Seus pensamentos se enfureceram pelos poucos momentos que ele permaneceu imóvel, então, ele engoliu com força e continuou em direção à escadaria. O que quer que tivesse de ser resolvido seria resolvido rapidamente. Ele também daria um aviso aos envolvidos para que não contassem o ocorrido a Ginny. Ela não precisava de mais coisas com o que se preocupar no momento.

Com cada passo o levando para mais perto da discussão, ele podia ouvir melhor o que estava sendo dito e começou a relaxar um pouquinho. O tom de seu pai, apesar de exaltado, tinha um quê de travessura.

* * *

Narcisa conduziu os visitantes pelos corredores até a escadaria principal. Ao longo do caminho, ela mostrava educadamente os diferentes aspectos da Mansão e recebia elogios corteses da matriarca Weasley. Até mesmo as crianças mostravam os retratos e explicavam quem era o retratado, bem como o seu grau de parentesco com a pessoa. Narcisa queria que Lúcio estivesse ali para ver a excitação deles enquanto contavam para todos sobre seus ancestrais. Quando o grupo chegou à metade da escadaria, houve um distinto estalo de aparatação no saguão. Todos se viraram para ver quem era o recém-chegado.

Molly afastou Narcisa de seu caminho e desceu estrondosamente o resto da escadaria para confrontar o bruxo que acabar de chegar. "Como você se atreve!"

"Sra. Weasley, não fosse o seu óbvio ataque, eu diria que é um prazer vê-la novamente. Não estou entendendo- pode me explicar?" Lúcio sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando, mas forçaria a mulher a se explicar do mesmo jeito.

"Drake... Você o levou para uma masmorra-"

"Ah, agora entendi." Lúcio olhou os dois Aurores logo atrás de Molly Weasley cautelosamente. Ele estava curioso para saber por que eles não haviam dito nada e se juntado à bruxa diante de si em suas acusações. Ainda que ambos o encarassem, ele podia ver claramente a confusão em seus rostos. Uma explicação teria de ser dada em algum momento.

"Você achou que fosse sair impune depois de prender meu filho no tronco?"

Lúcio não deixou de perceber o olhar confuso que os dois Aurores trocaram por trás da bruxa ruiva. Eles evidentemente não sabiam o que estava acontecendo e se isso seria em seu benefício ou não, Lúcio não sabia. "Eu lhe garanto, minha cara dama, não tive intenção de fazer mal ao garoto. Ele só precisava de um susto para pôr fim aos seus desaparecimentos. Eu odiaria pensar que havia ignorado a questão e algo acontecera depois..."

"Você não precisava usar métodos tão brutais."

"Brutais? Realmente não acho que meu método seja brutal, dadas as circunstâncias."

"Nenhuma circunstância poderia justificar o seu tratamento de Drake. O que você fez foi bárbaro!"

"Você sabe de todos os fatos referentes à pequena expedição de Drake naquele dia?"

"Ele se afastou da sua esposa, pelo que entendi."

"E você sabe onde eu o encontrei?"

Molly pensou por um momento, um franzir atravessando sua testa. Ginny não mencionara onde Drake fora encontrado e ela presumira que ele estivera olhando as vassouras na Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, como sempre.

"Não? Bem, permita-me dizer. Encontrei Drake na Borgin e Burkes."

Os olhos de Molly se arregalaram. "Borgin e Burkes, isso é na-"

"Sim, na Travessa do Tranco. Você percebe agora porque eu fui tão rígido com Drake. Ele correu um sério perigo." Ele percebeu os dois homens trocando olhares graves. Eles saberiam perfeitamente o perigo que Drake correra por ter sequer se aproximado da entrada da rua.

"Mas não aconteceu nada, ele foi encontrado-"

"Desta vez. Da próxima vez, podemos não ter tanta sorte. Por isso, fui tão brutal, como você tão eloqüentemente disse. Julguei sábio desencorajar Drake de sumir novamente."

"Entendo isso, mas prender o menino no tronco é abuso-"

"EU discordo. Na verdade, eu acho que castigo físico é abuso." Lúcio ergueu uma sobrancelha para a bruxa diante de si e permitiu que um sorriso conhecedor surgisse no canto de sua boca.

Molly hesitou levemente antes de continuar cautelosamente. Ela não gostou da expressão no rosto do bruxo; era quase como se ele soubesse de algo que ela não sabia." Não acusei de você de castigar o Drake fisicamente."

"De fato, não."

"Então por que falar nisso?"

"Apenas comparando o meu método com o que sei dos métodos de sua família."

"Não abusamos fisicamente das crianças!"

"Mesmo? Não de acordo com Angelique. Aparentemente, idas ao armário de vassouras com o tio Bill são rotineiras."

"Não diria que são rotineiras. Há ocasiões em que uma surra é a única opção-"

"E há ocasiões em que um susto é a única opção."

Molly Weasley permaneceu diante de Lúcio, abrindo e fechando a boca silenciosamente. Ele provara seu argumento sem margem para dúvidas. Bill fora, no passado, conhecido por levar Drake ao armário de vassouras para uma surra, e ela tinha certeza de que ele não era o único de seus filhos a ter usado o cinto em Drake. E tendo em vista onde fora encontrado, Drake certamente teria ido novamente ao armário de vassouras, se a família tivesse sabido do acontecido.

Um tanto feliz consigo mesmo por ter deixado a formidável Sra Weasley sem palavras, Lúcio permitiu que sua atenção se desviasse para a escada. Draco estava descendo. Sua expressão era impassível, mas Lúcio sabia que seu filho não estava despreocupado com o que certamente ouvira.

"Draco. Como está Ginevra hoje?"

"Um pouco cansada, pai."

"Vou providenciar o almoço dela imediatamente, para que ela possa descansar," Narcisa saiu do saguão rapidamente.

"Ela está com uma dor de cabeça terrível, mãe. Temos alguma poção que ela possa tomar?"

"Vou verificar enquanto providencio o almoço e, se não, falarei com Severo imediatamente." Narcisa saiu do saguão, deixando Lúcio e Draco para acompanharem seus convidados até a sala de jantar.

"Tenho pouco tempo para o almoço. Podemos ir para a sala de jantar?" Lúcio disse, oferecendo seu braço para Molly.

Draco observou enquanto sua futura sogra vacilou por um momento antes de forçar um sorriso e aceitar o braço de seu pai. Ele soltou a respiração, sem saber que a estava segurando. Se Molly tivesse recusado a oferta de seu pai, a situação poderia ter desandado. Ela devia estar irada por ter sido derrotada por alguém por quem não tinha muito respeito, e Draco teve de admirá-la por não insistir.

O almoço foi bastante civilizado, com a exceção de Molly e Narcisa discordando polidamente uma da outra. A discussão entre as duas era tão enervante que Draco adquiriu o hábito de responder por sua mãe antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca. Muito para seu alívio, Harry percebeu o que estava acontecendo e começou a fazer o mesmo com Molly. Por estarem falando por elas, nem Draco nem Harry tiveram tempo de comer e, assim, quando os demais já haviam terminado, os dois ainda estavam comendo.

Narcisa pôs o guardanapo sobre a mesa. "Acho que vou ver como Ginevra está."

"Vou com você." Molly se levantou apressadamente, fazendo com que os bruxos Malfoy se levantassem.

"Se você insiste," Narcisa fungou.

"Mãe, talvez você possa levar as crianças com você. Tenho certeza de que Gin vai adorar ficar um pouco com elas."

"É claro," Narcisa sorriu docemente. "Venham, queridos, vamos visitar sua mamãe."

Quando as mulheres e as crianças haviam saído, os homens afundaram lentamente em suas cadeiras.

Lúcio olhou Draco inquisitivamente. "Você acha que foi prudente ter mandado as crianças com elas?"

"Melhor do que deixá-las ir sozinhas. Haveria derramamento de sangue antes que elas chegassem ao primeiro andar."

"Ah, sua mãe está neste espírito?"

"Esteve a manhã toda."

"Malfoy, agora que as mulheres não estão aqui, o que diabos foi aquilo no saguão?" Rony estivera se contendo para satisfazer sua curiosidade, mas sabia que não era sensato falar no assunto na frente de sua mãe enfurecida.

"Pequena divergência de opiniões," Draco respondeu casualmente. Ele realmente não queria entrar em outra discussão sobre o incidente, ao menos não enquanto Lúcio estivesse presente.

"Não pareceu uma pequena divergência de opiniões para nós." Harry olhou Draco seriamente. Algo obviamente havia acontecido quando ele e Rony deixaram o quarto e eles estavam determinados a saber os detalhes.

"O que eu acho curioso, se vocês não se importam com a minha pergunta, você acabou de admitir que não pareceu algo simples, mas, mesmo assim, vocês ficaram quietos enquanto deixavam uma bruxa mais velha me repreender. Eu teria pensado, e estava preparado para isso, que vocês dois se manifestariam."

"Não sabíamos o que estava acontecendo-"

"Minha mãe pode se cuidar e, se ela precisar de ajuda, é só chamar," Rony desdenhou. Essas pessoas realmente não sabiam o quão formidável Molly Weasley era. Ela certamente podia cuidar de Lúcio Malfoy sem ajuda.

"Entendo."

"Bem, o que aconteceu?"

Draco expirou e olhou para seu pai. Eles teriam de explicar, de novo, o que havia acontecido. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era esperar que eles não reagiriam mal. Entre os dois bruxos Malfoy, eles explicaram lentamente o que acontecera na Corporações Malfoy no dia em que Drake recebera seu castigo. Lúcio se assegurou de deixar claro que ele não apelara para um castigo físico e que ele sabia que castigos físicos eram utilizados na família Weasley, um fato que Rony confirmou, tendo visitado o armário de vassouras mais de uma vez quando criança. Ainda que não totalmente felizes com o que acontecera, o fato de que nada de ruim acontecera com Drake e um sutil recado de Harry de que o que aconteceria a seguir seria decidido por Ginny, os bruxos deixaram a mesa em termos amigáveis, por enquanto.

Lúcio voltou imediatamente ao escritório, confiando em Draco para avisar a Narcisa de seu paradeiro. Os três bruxos voltaram lentamente para o andar de cima.

"Gin não está falando com você, está?" Rony sorriu bem-humorado para Draco.

"Na verdade, não."

Harry deu um risinho. "Bem que eu achei, o clima está um pouco tenso entre vocês."

Draco ficou perplexo. Ele tomara cuidado para parecer normal durante toda a manhã, de modo que os Wealsey não soubessem que ele e Ginny estavam tendo problemas." Como vocês descobriram?"

Rony e Harry trocaram um olhar e riram.

"É o olhar," Harry disse, dando tapinhas nas costas de Draco.

"Yep, o olhar entrega ela toda vez," Rony concordou quando recuperou o fôlego.

"O olhar?" Draco franziu a testa.

Harry revirou os olhos para o loiro; certamente ele não deixara de perceber o gelo no ar toda vez que Ginny olhara em sua direção. "Toda mulher tem um. Você sabe, aquele que te dá calafrios."

A descrença de Rony estava nítida em seu rosto. Todo homem em um relacionamento conhecia o olhar. "E pode esvaziar uma sala em dois segundos..."

"Yeah, eu sei. Tinha esperanças de que vocês não tivessem percebido." Draco não teve escolha a não ser ceder. Eles tinham percebido. O olhar de Ginny teria feito o próprio Lorde das Trevas tremer.

"Como poderíamos não perceber?" Rony quase gritou, de tão incrédulo.

Harry ficou sério e olhou seriamente para Draco. "Então, você está tentando resolver isso?"

"Yeah, eu consegui fazê-la rir antes de descer para o almoço e eu teria comido com ela se nossas mães tivessem se comportado."

"O que aconteceu?" Harry manteve seu tom baixo e descontraído. Draco contaria a eles se quisesse.

"Tudo por causa do castigo de Drake e do fato de eu não ter contado a ela quando descobri o que aconteceu."

Rony fez uma careta, como se estivesse com dor. "Ouch... Não é como se fosse culpa sua."

"Não, mas eu deveria tê-lo punido eu mesmo ou ao menos ter contado a Ginny quando eu descobri."

"Você deveria ter feito isso. Então, o que você vai fazer para remediar a situação?" Harry estava intrigado. Ele não estava seguro de que Draco tinha experiência suficiente em resolver problemas sentimentais, e lhe ofereceria ajuda se ele precisasse.

"Eu estou tentando falar com ela, mas até as nossas mães começarem a discutir, acho que não estava dando certo. Agora, não sei se ela estava cansada e sabia que eu não ia insistir ou se ela quer acreditar em mim."

"Se Gin não quisesse acreditar em você, ela teria dito a você para ir embora." Rony conhecia sua irmã, talvez melhor do que ninguém. Ela nunca fora educada com ninguém quando estava com raiva.

"Ela está fazendo isso um pouco, mas antes do almoço, ela não me disse para sair. Eu só saí porque não queríamos que nossas mães se matassem."

Rony deu um tapa em suas costas." Então, ela está pronta para conversar."

Eles haviam chegado às portas dos aposentos de Draco e, quando ele estendeu a mão para a maçaneta, percebeu que o silêncio era absoluto lá dentro. Isso lhe pareceu estranho. "Só vou ver como a Ginny está, está quieto demais para as crianças estarem lá dentro."

"Sem problemas."

Draco entrou silenciosamente na sala de estar e cruzou o aposento até a porta do quarto. Com o maior cuidado possível, ele abriu a porta o bastante para ver Ginny profundamente adormecida no meio da sua cama. Ela parecia tão tranqüila. O som de alguém limpando a garganta atrás dele perturbou seus pensamentos.

"Está tudo bem?" A cabeça de Harry era a única parte visível da porta.

"Sim, ela está dormindo. Acho que temos que ir atrás da minha mãe e dos gêmeos."

"Alguma idéia de onde eles podem estar?"

"Sinceramente? Nenhuma."

Os três bruxos olharam pelo corredor, como se o espaço vazio pudesse dar alguma pista.

"Sugestões?" Rony estava preocupado, se sua mãe ficasse muito tempo sozinha com a Sra Malfoy, a situação podia ficar perigosa. Ele, por exemplo, não queria entrar no meio das duas bruxas se chegasse a esse ponto, então, era mais fácil ficar de olho nelas.

Draco começou a eliminar mentalmente aposentos da Mansão- eles teriam ouvido se elas estivessem na sala de visitas, a sala de verão ainda não estava oficialmente aberta e ele não achava que sua mãe ia levar Molly para sua sala particular. Uma lista de possíveis lugares começou a se formar.

"Vamos tentar a biblioteca primeiro," Draco sugeriu. Era o lugar mais lógico, pois as crianças passavam bastante tempo ali e era no mesmo andar, ele tinha certeza de que teriam ouvido se elas tivessem descido.

"Mostre o caminho!" Rony estava cada vez mais ansioso e mesmo que as mulheres estivessem com as crianças, ele sabia que isso não impediria sua mãe de perder a paciência com a bruxa loira.

A biblioteca estava vazia quando eles chegaram, e Draco estava começando a pensar em vasculhar sua casa aposento por aposento, quando Millie surgiu.

"Pequeno Mestre, a Senhora disse para dizer ao Pequeno Mestre que eles estão nos aposentos do Mestre Drake e da Senhorita Angelique."

"Obrigado," Draco se forçou a dizer enquanto encarava os outros dois bruxos, que estavam desmoronando em risadas. "Nem-"

"Pequeno Mestre," Rony fez uma reverência jocosa entre crises de riso.

Draco respirou fundo para sufocar a vontade de sacar sua varinha. Ele não achava que enfeitiçar um par de Aurores seria bom para seus registros no Ministério. "Meu pai é o Mestre, e os servos simplesmente continuaram me chamando como me chamavam quando eu era criança. Quando meus pais se retirarem, os servos me chamarão de Mestre."

"Fofo, cara. Muito fofo..." Harry estava vermelho de tanto rir.

"Vamos achar os outros," Draco resmungou enquanto saía do aposento.

Enquanto eles andavam pelo corredor em que estavam os aposentos das crianças, Draco pôde ver que a porta de Angel estava aberta. Aliviado por ter encontrado as mulheres e por não haver nenhuma poça de sangue ao longo do caminho, ele foi direto para a sala de estar de sua filha.

"Claro, Ginevra está redecorando aposentos na ala sul para os gêmeos, mas esses aposentos continuarão aqui, para que eles os usem quando seus pais estiverem fora ou mesmo se quiserem ficar com Lúcio e comigo." O tom leve e melódico de Narcisa veio do quarto.

"Os aposentos são adoráveis," Molly concordou sinceramente. Como não poderia? Ginny e as crianças teriam tudo que jamais poderiam querer ali. Eles teriam luxos com que Molly só podia sonhar em dar para seus filhos e netos.

Narcisa sorriu calorosamente para a outra bruxa. Como seu marido, ela podia farejar a vitória. "Eles têm banheiros individuais, mas, dada a idade deles, é muito mais fácil dar banho neles juntos, então revezamos os banheiros."

"Vovó, venha olhar a minha banheira gigante." Angel puxou o braço de Molly para que ela a seguisse. "Papai, vou mostrar meu quarto para a vovó."

"Que bom, princesa."

Narcisa sorriu marotamente para seu filho. "Draco, você recebeu minha mensagem?"

"Só depois de termos procurado na biblioteca."

"Ginevra esta dormindo, e as crianças queriam mostrar seus quartos para a Sra Weasley," Narcisa informou.

"Eu sei, fui ver Gin."

"Ela ainda está dormindo?"

"Sim, está dormindo profundamente."

"Tio Harry, tio Rony, olhem o meu banheiro," Angel gritou da porta para o outro aposento.

Draco observou enquanto os dois atravessavam o quarto. Ambos estavam maravilhados com o ambiente. Nenhum deles havia imaginado tanta opulência para os gêmeos. Draco e Narcisa ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo a conversa sussurrada vinda do outro aposento.

"Não é lindo," Molly exclamou.

"Yeah, é fantástico," Harry concordou.

"Tio Harry, olha a minha banheira." A voz excitada de Angel se fez ouvir, trazendo um sorriso para o rosto de Narcisa.

"Merlin, já vi piscinas menores."

"Conversamos com Draco e Lúcio." A voz de Rony estava deliberadamente baixa.

"Então vocês já sabem o que aconteceu?" A raiva de Molly ainda estava fervendo.

"Molly, você precisa deixar Ginny resolver isso," Harry argumentou.

"Eu posso-"

"Molly, você o repreendeu. Okay? Foi difícil para mim não dizer nada enquanto tentava chutar Rony por baixo da mesa para ele também não dizer nada. Não acho que Ginny queria a nossa interferência."

"Ainda assim, vou contar a Arthur-"

"Na verdade, acho que seria uma boa idéia contarmos a todos. Assim, se o assunto for mencionado novamente, não haverá surpresas"

"Eu gostaria de uma surpresa. Será que podemos aprontar com ele?" Rony rosnou.

"Vamos conversar com a GInny e ver se ela quer que façamos alguma coisa, mas, por enquanto, vamos ficar quietos. Draco disse que ele e Ginny estão resolvendo as coisas... Não queremos piorar a situação para eles," Harry insistiu.

"Eu não me importaria, tudo voltaria ao normal." O sorriso no rosto de Rony podia ser ouvido em sua voz.

"Yeah, e a Ginny seria uma mãe solteira com três filhos. Aceite, ela seria miserável sem a doninha."

"Acho que sim, mas se ela deixar-"

"Ela que decide."

Angel estava esperando impacientemente que os adultos terminassem a conversa. "Vovó, venha ver as minhas veste bonitas!"

Todos saíram do banheiro e Angel puxou Molly até o closet. Molly ficou espantada com a quantidade de roupas nos armários. Angel tinha roupas suficientes na Mansão para vestir dez menininhas. Enquanto Angel estava ocupada mostrando para sua avó as suas dez roupas prediletas e Rony admirava o dossel da cama, Draco se aproximou discretamente de Harry.

"Nós ouvimos a sua conversa e eu queria-"

"Não precisa. Ginny decide o que ela quer."

"Entendo."

Depois de inspecionar o quarto de Drake, o grupo decidiu fazer um passeio até os estábulos, para que Angel pudesse mostrar sua montaria para todos. Rony ainda estava exclamando sobre os aposentos de Drake enquanto eles saíam da casa. Ele sempre quisera um quarto decorado com temas de Quadribol quando era criança, e o quarto de Drake fora tão bem feito que o bruxo estava quase com inveja.

Mais tarde, o grupo tomou o chá da tarde na sala de estar. Narcisa e Molly haviam desistido de se alfinetarem por enquanto, e Draco estava começando a relaxar. A conversa começava a ir para o casamento, quando um servo anunciou a chegada do Curandeiro Wilson. Narcisa se retirou imediatamente para receber o Curandeiro no hall e levá-lo para o andar de cima. Sem querer ficar para trás, Molly a seguiu. Os três bruxos ficaram onde estavam, olhando um para o outro, como se desafiassem os outros a seguir as bruxas e bancar o juiz de paz novamente.

Com um balanço de cabeça, Draco se levantou. "Eu vou."

"Ela é a sua noiva," Harry disse com um sorriso.

"Só dê um grito se as coisas ficarem feias," Rony piscou um olho para ele enquanto escolhia outro aperitivo.

"Para que vocês saiam correndo da casa?"

"Você não acha que eu vou ficar por perto quando os feitiços começarem a voar?"

"Só deixe a porta aberta, para eu poder continuar correndo depois de descer as escadas."

"Acho que podemos fazer isso," Harry riu.

Draco percorreu o caminho até os seus aposentos, encontrando o Curandeiro e suas acompanhantes assim que eles entraram. Ele não queria ter que intervir, mas também não podia deixar Ginny sozinha. Ele tinha a sensação de que, quando o Curandeiro começasse a dar suas recomendações, as duas bruxas voltariam a se alfinetar educadamente.

"Curandeiro Wilson, como o senhor está?"

"Draco, você está cuidando da nossa paciente?"

"Certamente, senhor."

"Bom, bem, vamos entrar e vê-la."

Durante a visita do Curandeiro, Molly e Narcisa discordaram constantemente entre si e, ainda que o conflito fosse polido, a tensão no aposento era quase palpável. Molly chegou até a questionar o Curandeiro sobre a necessidade de Ginny permanecer na Mansão, insistindo que ela ficaria muito mais confortável em sua casa. Isso levou a uma explicação apressada de Narcisa sobre os arranjos do casal. Foi somente quando Ginny se manifestou, declarando que ela estava contente em permanecer na Mansão durante sua recuperação, que o assunto de sua partida foi deixado de lado. Não totalmente satisfeita, Molly pressionou o Curandeiro para saber qual a exata condição de sua filha e o que poderia ser feito para ajudá-la. Com Narcisa gentilmente interrompendo o Curandeiro sempre que ele estava prestes a dizer que não havia nada errado Ginny, e que ela só precisava de repouso e refeições regulares, e Molly pressionando, a situação saiu rapidamente de controle. Draco finalmente interveio e pediu para conversar em particular com o Curandeiro sobre a _sua_ noiva e seu filho por nascer.

Depois de se desculpar pelo comportamento das mulheres, Draco levou o Curandeiro até a porta principal. Ele garantiu ao Curandeiro que ele seria chamado se Ginny precisasse de mais alguma coisa antes de escolher uma Medibruxa e lhe desejou uma boa tarde. Draco fechou a porta atrás do homem aliviado e descansou a testa na madeira fria. Ele tinha de voltar para o andar de cima. Ele não queria ir, mas não ir resultaria em perguntas bastante difíceis do Ministério, ou, pior ainda, de seu pai.

"Malfoy, está tudo bem?"

"Gin, o bebê?"

Draco se virou lentamente para encarar Rony e Harry. Os dois pareciam preocupados. "Yeah, eles estão bem. Só estou pensando em voltar lá para cima."

"Ruim assim?"

"Pior. Se eu tivesse deixado o Curandeiro ficar mais cinco minutos, acho que ele teria sido comido vivo. Por não dar respostas adequadas, por uma, e por dar informações demais, pela outra." Draco suspirou pesadamente e esfregou a nuca.

Harry deu um passo para a frente, testa franzida. "O que está acontecendo? Por que o Curandeiro não deu respostas adequadas?"

"Minha mãe não quer que Ginny e as crianças vão embora. Ela mal pode esperar para que eles se mudem definitivamente para cá. Molly, por outro lado, a quer na Toca." Draco pausou, cerrando os lábios e considerando sua próxima frase. "A discussão é irrelevante, de qualquer forma. Ginny já concordou em ficar aqui, antes do almoço, mas nenhuma das duas pensou em perguntar a ela."

Rony exalou pesadamente. Só havia uma solução imediata para o problema. Ainda que fosse contra tudo que ele realmente queria fazer, ele tinha uma dívida para com o loiro, por ter preparado o Sr Parkinson antes que ele fosse falar com ele- ele tinha de ajudar Draco. "Vamos subir com você e ver se conseguimos fazer minha mãe voltar para casa agora. O Curandeiro já veio e ela já viu a Gin, então vale a tentativa."

"Acho que a Ginny gostaria disso. Ela já teve o bastante dessas duas se alfinetando e, quando a Molly for embora, posso colocar minha mãe para fora dos meus aposentos sem muito drama."

"Bom, o que estamos esperando? Vamos buscá-las," Harry disse com muito mais convicção do que sentia. As duas bruxas eram formidáveis. Ele já vira Molly Weasley em seu ápice e não tinha o menor desejo de repetir a experiência. E ele também não tinha dúvidas de que cruzar varinhas com Narcisa Malfoy não seria nada fácil, ela podia ser uma bela esposa-troféu, mas Harry sabia que seu talento com uma varinha era excepcional- pelo menos, segundo o arquivo dela no Ministério.

Draco convocou Millie e ordenou a ela que ficasse com as crianças até que alguém fosse buscá-las. Quando o elfo desapareceu, os três começaram a subir as escadas, todos com uma expressão determinada no rosto.

A expressão de Draco fraquejou quando eles chegaram ao primeiro andar e ele murmurou, "Podia ter passado sem essa."

"Malditas mulheres," Rony apoiou.

Harry parou. "O que vamos fazer se as coisas já tiverem saído de controle?"

"Deixe elas resolverem-" A expressão de Draco era séria.

Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram. "Fugir!"

Tudo estava silencioso quando eles se aproximaram das portas duplas dos aposentos de Draco. Os homens se olharam. Ou elas estavam se dando bem ou já haviam se matado.

"Bem, o que você acha?" Harry olhou para Draco.

Draco escutou atentamente por um momento." Acho que elas não se mataram... Não escuto a Gin."

"Ela não estaria aproveitando a paz e o silêncio se as duas tivessem se matado?"

"Depois de hoje, ela estaria comemorando," Draco garantiu com um sorriso sardônico enquanto estendia a mão para a maçaneta.

As mulheres estavam sentadas diante da lareira, tomando chá e conversando amigavelmente. Fragmentos da conversa se faziam ouvir para os homens. Elas haviam voltado a falar sobre o casamento. Parecia ser um tema sobre o qual elas concordavam, pelo menos naquele momento.

"Meninos, que bom que vocês vieram se juntar a nós," Narcisa sorriu para eles.

"Na verdade, mãe, acho que devemos ir," Rony tentou soar casual.

"Já? Mas que pena." Narcisa parecia genuinamente desapontada. "Os homens ainda vão se reunir no sábado para discutir o problema do Drake, certo?"

"Sim, mãe. Vamos nos reunir aqui, depois do almoço," Draco a informou novamente.

"Bem, você pode vir com eles e podemos avançar nos planos do casamento, Sra Weasley."

"Se vamos casar estes dois em seis semanas, precisamos acelerar os preparativos," Molly concordou.

"Posso montar uma lista das pessoas que normalmente contrato para eventos e podemos avaliá-la no sábado. Talvez devêssemos começar nossas listas de convidados também. Ajudaria muito saber quantas pessoas vamos receber antes de pedirmos orçamentos."

"Que ótima idéia. Bom, vejo você no sábado, Sra Malfoy."

"Vou te esperar, Sra Weasley."

"Ginny, cuide-se e continue repousando." Molly beijou a bochecha de sua filha.

"Pode deixar, mãe. Não é como se a Narcisa me deixasse fazer outra coisa."

Molly beijou a bochecha de Draco. "Draco, cuide deles."

"Sim, senhora."

"Draco, vou acompanhar a Sra Weasley até a porta. Você fique aqui com a Ginevra." Narcisa declarou. "Vocês precisam de um tempo a sós antes do jantar. Onde estão as crianças?"

"Na sala de inverno, com a Millie."

"Ótimo, vou buscá-las e levá-los para um passeio nos jardins."

"Obrigado, mãe."

Narcisa sorriu docemente para seu filho e se voltou para Molly. "Vamos?"

Assim que todos saíram, Draco olhou para Ginny, cheio de suspeita. "Eu quero saber o que causou essa mudança no comportamento delas?"

Ginny sorriu, "Provavelmente não."

Ele revirou os olhos. "É melhor você me contar."

"Eu dei uma bronca nelas."

"Você o quê?"

"Depois que o Curandeiro Wilson saiu, elas começaram a discutir sobre as coisas mais banais, então, eu dei uma bronca nelas."

"Merlin," Draco sibilou. Ele certamente teria de ouvir reclamações de sua mãe e dos irmãos de Ginny, do jeito que estava sua maré de azar.

"Eu me cansei das provocações. Cansei cinco minutos depois de começar, hoje de manhã. Então, eu disse a ela que tinha ouvido o bastante e, que se elas não podiam se comportar, as duas teriam de sair do quarto."

"Okay. E como minha mãe lidou com isso?" Enquanto as palavras saíam lentamente, a mente de Draco visualizava todas as possibilidades do que sua mãe poderia dizer ou fazer com ele- nenhuma delas era agradável.

"Ela se calou e sentou com um sorriso no rosto."

"Sério?" Draco olhou incrédulo para Ginny enquanto se sentava no sofá ao lado dela.

"Sim, e elas começaram a se comportar como adultas em vez de criancinhas mimadas."

"Certo, o que está feito, feito está. Então, o que você quer fazer? Os gêmeos estão com a minha mãe e estamos sozinhos."

Ginny deu de ombros. "Não sei."

"Você quer conversar?"

"Yeah, uma hora vamos ter que conversar."

"Bom." Draco tomou as mãos dela nas suas. "Gin, eu realmente sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu ontem. Se eu pudesse mudar o que aconteceu, se eu pudesse voltar e me responsabilizar pelas ações do meu filho, em vez de deixar meu pai lidar com ele, eu faria isso. Mesmo se eu pudesse voltar e te contar antes que você descobrisse em circunstâncias tão ruins, eu faria isso. Mas eu não posso, tudo o que posso fazer é pedir desculpas e esperar que seja o bastante para você me perdoar. Eu não quero te perder. Eu te amo..."

"Acho que precisamos de algumas regras, para garantir que isso não se repita."

"Se é isso o que você quer, amor, podemos fazer isso."

"Primeiro, eu não quero o seu pai punindo os meus... Nossos filhos."

"Tudo bem, mas e os seus irmãos?"

"O que têm os meus irmãos?"

"Eu não quero eles punindo os nossos filhos."

"Eles-"

"Gin, eu não puniria os filhos deles, então acho que eles podem fazer o mesmo por mim."

"Tudo bem. Só você ou eu podemos punir nossos filhos."

"Parece bom, mas, e se eles estiverem com outra pessoa e se comportarem mal? Nada vai acontecer com eles?"

"Não. Eles podem ser repreendidos verbalmente. Em um lugar bem iluminado, sem nenhuma semelhança com uma masmorra."

"Okay. Vamos ter que explicar essa para o meu pai, porque tenho certeza de que, em algum momento, ele vai julgar necessário conversar com as crianças, especialmente se vamos todos morar aqui."

"Eu... Ummm..."

O coração de Draco afundou quando ela vacilou e, mesmo sem querer ouvir a resposta, ele perguntou neutramente, "Gin, você ainda quer morar aqui, não quer?"

"É assim tão importante para você que moremos aqui?"

"É meu direito. A Mansão se torna minha assim que eu casar."

"Sua?"

"Nossa."

"Achei que seu pai-"

"Sim, até que eu me case. Então, a Mansão passa a ser minha. O mesmo vai acontecer quando o Drake casar. Ele é o herdeiro, e vai herdar a Mansão."

"Não sabia."

"É uma tradição antiga. Não que não possamos mudá-la, se você realmente não estiver feliz. Você é muito mais importante para mim do que uma casa e há outras propriedades que podemos-"

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu entendo."

"Tem certeza? Podemos nos mudar para outro lugar, há outras propriedades."

"Sim, eu tenho certeza. Acho que só preciso me entender com o seu pai."

"Ficaria mais fácil conviver debaixo do mesmo teto se vocês ao menos fossem civis um com o outro."

"Talvez possamos resolver isso depois do jantar. Acho que vou me sentir melhor depois de resolver isso."

"Hoje não, Gin. Achei que podíamos jantar juntos- só nós quatro."

"Oh-"

"Meus pais também precisam resolver algumas coisas, então achei que podíamos jantar aqui em cima com as crianças e deixar que eles tenham a noite livre."

"Tudo bem, se você acha melhor."

'É, acho, sim. Vou falar com meu pai e ver se ele tem tempo amanhã. Nós quatro precisamos sentar e resolver tudo o mais rápido possível."

"Okay."

"Ele perguntou sobre você no almoço."

"Mesmo?"

"Mmm... Ele se preocupa com você, Gin."

"Comigo ou com o bebê?"

"Você. Ele perguntou de _você,_ não do bebê."

"Isso não-"

"Se ele só estivesse interessado no bebê, teria perguntado sobre o bebê. Eu conheço o meu pai, Gin. Ele não pergunta sobre quem não se interessa."

Eles passaram o resto da tarde conversando sobre o ocorrido. Draco pediu desculpas pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes durante a conversa e Ginny ainda não as aceitara verbalmente. As coisas ainda não estavam de volta ao normal, ela ainda não sorria muito e seu tom estava um pouco monótono, mas quando ele saiu para buscar as crianças para o jantar, ele tinha certeza de que tudo se resolveria. O próprio fato de ela estar falando com ele e deixando que ele segurasse suas mãos era muito encorajador.

Ele encontrou as crianças na sala, com sua mãe. Uma coruja para ele chegara de Hogwarts durante a tarde, mas Narcisa achara melhor deixar os dois sozinhos. Ela sabia que Ginny não precisava urgentemente da poção para dor de cabeça, não depois de seu cochilo e a missiva que acompanhava a poção era, muito provavelmente, uma mensagem de parabenização para Draco.

Depois de cumprimentar as crianças e informá-las dos planos para a noite, Draco desenrolou a nota de seu tio Severus.

_Draco,_

_Sua mãe me informou que você será pai novamente. Não posso expressar o quão desapontado estou por não ter ouvido essa notícia de você. Porém, estou certo de que foi somente um lapso no que deve ser um período extremamente ocupado para você e a Srta Weasley._

_Incluí um frasco da poção analgésica que sua mãe me pediu. Certifique-se de que a Srta Weasley não tome mais do que três doses diárias da poção; fazer isso pode ser prejudicial não somente para a saúde dela, mas também para a saúde do filho por nascer. Se você precisar de mais, não hesite em me informar. É uma poção difícil e pode resultar em desastres se o preparador não for competente._

_Adicionalmente, tomei a liberdade de mandar a mais forte poção contraceptiva conhecida. Recomendo fortemente o uso diário dessa poção tão logo o nascimento ocorra. Não queremos mais acidentes._

_Saudações,_

_S. Snape_

Draco não pôde conter o riso quando enrolou o pergaminho novamente. O tio Sev nunca mudaria. Ainda que pudesse estar desgostoso com a idéia de que Drago engravidara Ginny novamente, ele faria tudo que pudesse para garantir que ela tivesse todo o necessário para uma gravidez mais confortável. Ele ainda não confiava em ninguém para fazer certas poções para a família. Seu aviso discreto sobre a poção analgésica era prova de que ele ainda não encontrara outro Mestre de Poções em que pudesse confiar totalmente.

Depois de garantir a sua mãe que estava tudo bem com Severus, Draco levou as crianças para uma noite em família. Eles jantariam e talvez ele jogasse Xadrez Bruxo com Drake enquanto Ginny lia para Angel. Seria a noite perfeita. Então, depois de as crianças terem sido colocadas para dormir, talvez ela o deixasse abraçá-la até adormecer. Ele podia ter esperanças, ao menos.

* * *

A quinta-feira amanheceu brilhante e quente, um dia que prometia a chegada do verão. Draco mandou Narcisa às compras, para que pudesse ter a Mansão toda para si e passar um tempo com sua família.

Eles passaram a manhã perambulando pela propriedade. As crianças corriam à frente de seus pais e depois voltavam antes de irem muito longe, correndo para os braços do pai. Risos alegres se faziam ouvir, enquanto a pequena família relaxava e aproveitava a companhia uns dos outros. Draco estava aliviado por Drake ter decidido se comportar. O garotinho não havia saído da linha desde a confusão da terça-feira. Ele estava bem de olho em sua mãe, contudo, analisando seu humor, mas sem demonstrar. Um pequeno franzir de testa era a única evidência de Drake estava insatisfeito com seu pai e sua mãe de mãos dadas.

O almoço foi um pequeno piquenique na margem do lago. Os serviçais trouxeram a comida e arrumaram tudo em um cobertor. Tudo o que a família teve de fazer foi sentar e aproveitar. Conforme o almoço progredia, Ginny ficava cada vez mais agitada. Quando ela repreendeu Drake por derrubar um pedaço de torta, Draco sugeriu que as crianças fossem dar uma volta enquanto ele conversava com a mãe deles. Sem precisar ouvir de novo, os gêmeos se afastaram, de mãos dadas. Ele esperou até eles estarem longe o bastante e voltou sua atenção para Ginny.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Nada."

"Gin, você estava relaxada e, eu acho, feliz a manhã toda. Agora você está brigando com o Drake por fazer algo que ele faz em todas as refeições."

"Estou bem. Não há nada errado."

"É por que você e meu pai vão conversar hoje à tarde?"

"Talvez... Eu-"

"Nós podemos adiar, se você quiser."

"Não. Prefiro resolver isso logo. Assim, vamos todos saber o que pensamos um do outro."

"Tudo bem, mas se ficar muito pesado para você, me avise e interrompemos. Meu pai vai entender."

"Eu só quero resolver isso."

"Okay. Então vamos fazer isso. Quando deixarmos os gêmeos com a Millie, vai estar na hora."

Ginny suspirou pesadamente e olhou para o lago. Ela sabia que poderia ter adiado o encontro indefinidamente e que Lúcio aceitaria seus motivos, mas ela também sabia que não podia continuar com a sensação que a atormentava por mais tempo. Era hora de resolver as coisas, de uma vez por todas. "É, vamos voltar."

Draco se levantou. "Vou buscar os gêmeos e podemos ir."

**-"-**

Depois de deixar as crianças no quarto de Angel, com Millie, Draco e Ginny desceram para a sala. Quanto mais eles se aproximavam, mais devagar Ginny andava e maior a força com que ela apertava a mão de Draco. Ginny parou diante da porta, segurando a mão de Draco com tanta força que seus dedos estavam formigando por falta de circulação de sangue.

"Relaxe," ele sussurrou.

"Estou relaxada," ela sibilou de volta.

Ele sorriu e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Podia ter me enganado."

"Draco, Ginevra, como passaram a manhã?" Narcisa deslizou em direção a eles. Ela notara a expressão de Ginny e se sentiu compelida a pelo menos tentar fazer a jovem bruxa relaxar.

"Tivemos uma manhã excelente, não tivemos, Gin?"

"Umm... Sim... Sim, foi ótima."

"Esplêndido! As crianças estão bem?"

"Sim, elas estão com a Millie. Acho que eles tem projetos de pintura suficientes para uma semana e coloquei os alarmes nos quartos de Angel, então, se eles decidirem sair de lá, vamos saber antes que eles tenham tempo de arrumar encrenca."

"Ótimo. Providenciei para que o chá deles seja mandado lá para cima, caso não terminemos cedo."

"Obrigada," Ginny murmurou.

"Ah, querida, não precisa agradecer. Agora, vamos providenciar uma xícara de chá para você antes de começarmos." Narcisa passara seu braço pelo de Ginny e começou a cruzar o aposento com ela.

"Ginevra, espero que esteja se sentindo bem," Lúcio inclinou levemente a cabeça ao falar.

"Sim... Obrigada."

"Bom. Não ficaria feliz se você se aborrecesse de novo. Entendo que não é bom para o bebê ou, é claro, para você."

"Estou bem," Ginny disse entredentes.

"Seu chá, querida. Talvez você queira se sentar no sofá, com Draco." Narcisa estava bancando a anfitriã perfeita porém, suas tentativas de deixar todos confortáveis estavam fracassando.

Quanto mais tensa Ginny ficava, mais nervoso Draco ficava. Ele podia ver a tarde terminando em gritos ou algo pior. Ela parecia quase incapaz de se mover sozinha naquele momento, então ele a guiou gentilmente até o sofá e a ajudou a se sentar sem derramar o chá.

Lúcio e Narcisa se sentaram nas cadeiras diante do sofá. Draco tinha achado que sua mãe se sentaria ao lado de Ginny, e ficou surpreso quando ela se sentou ao lado de seu pai. Um silêncio desconfortável se seguiu. Todos se ocuparam bebendo goles de seu chá, prestando muito mais atenção neste simples exercício do que normalmente. Ninguém queria começar a discussão, sabendo o quão importante era um resultado positivo para o futuro da família.

Draco limpou a garganta ruidosamente. O silêncio era quase ensurdecedor e quanto mais ele se estendia, mais desconfortável ficava a atmosfera. Não era normal que seu pai não tivesse assumido o controle e Draco se perguntou brevemente por que ele estava calado. Ele tinha de falar alguma coisa para quebrar aquele silêncio horrível. "Gin e eu conversamos ontem sobre as crianças."

Lúcio ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Presumo que você vá nos dar mais detalhes."

"Nós decidimos que Gin e eu seremos os únicos a punir nossos filhos. Isto significa que, se houver algum problema com um deles que vocês acham que precisa de uma punição, vocês devem nos avisar e nós vamos lidar com isso."

"E se for algo que eu acho que deve ser punido imediatamente, para a segurança da criança?"

"Vocês podem repreendê-los verbalmente, é só."

"Em um lugar aberto e bem iluminado," Ginny acrescentou duramente.

"Se é o que vocês querem." O canto da boca de Lúcio se curvou para cima levemente ao ouvir as instruções de Ginny.

"Sim, é, nós discutimos bastante sobre isso ontem."

"E os Weasleys? Eles terão que obedecer às mesmas regras?"

"Sim."

"Bom. Eu realmente acho que idas ao armário de vassouras são um pouco arcaicas."

"E visitas à masmorra não são?" Ginny não fez nenhum esforço para esconder o veneno em seu tom.

"Sim, elas são-"

"Então, por quê?" Ginny sibilou.

"Eu queria assustar o Drake, nada mais. Eu certamente jamais o teria machucado."

"Você disse a ele que não contasse nada para ninguém- você sabia que eu não ia concordar com... Isso."

"Ginevra, eu instruí Drake a não falar sobre nossa discussão porque julguei que o assunto estava encerrado. Não vi nenhum motivo para revisitar a questão depois da nossa conversa."

"Você deveria ter me contado."

"Em retrospecto, sim, deveria, mas não contei e não podemos mudar isso agora. Tudo o que podemos fazer é seguir em frente."

"Não até eu ter certeza de que não vai acontecer de novo."

"Você tem a minha palavra, não vai acontecer de novo. O que eu acho perturbador é a sua agitação com esse incidente quando você deixa que seus irmãos batam em Drake com o cinto."

"Algumas vezes, é necessário-"

"Sim, algumas vezes é necessário e algumas vezes é necessário assustar a criança para fazê-la repensar suas ações."

"Eu discordo."

"Eu prefiro ter essa discussão com você, agora, do que ter tido de arranjar o funeral do meu neto. Eu não seria capaz de me perdoar se eu tivesse ignorado o comportamento dele e o pior tivesse acontecido."

"Eu-"

"Gin, acho que podemos seguir em frente. Aconteceu, e não vai acontecer de novo- já estabelecemos isso. Podemos continuar discutindo isso a tarde toda, mas não vai mudar nada." O tom de Draco era gentil, mas firme.

Ginny abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, antes de decidir por um olhar duro na direção de Lúcio.

"Talvez possamos aproveitar a oportunidade para resolver todos os problemas," Narcisa sugeriu.

"Não entendi, mãe. Achei que tivéssemos apenas um problema para discutir."

"Acho que sua mãe está se referindo a um pedido que eu tenho a fazer para a Ginevra."

Draco olhou de relance para Ginny para ver se ela estava em condições de continuar e olhou para seu pai. "Continue."

"Na terça-feira, você se referiu a mim como Comensal da Morte. Agora, ainda que eu não negue minha aliança passada com o Lorde das Trevas, ficaria grato se meus netos não soubessem sobre a minha história."

"Está com medo de que eles te odeiem?"

"Não tenho medo de ódio, Ginevra. Não tenho dúvidas de que há vários bruxos que me odeiam. Gostaria de pensar que sou capaz de formar uma relação com meus netos baseada em quem sou hoje, não na pessoa que fui há muitos anos."

"Por que eles não deveriam saber o que você é?"

"Você espera que eles sejam capazes de entender aos cinco anos? Não tenho dúvidas de que, um dia, eles descobrirão os meus crimes contra o mundo bruxo-"

"Você não quer dizer os seus crimes contra a mãe deles?"

"Ah, é esse o motivo, então."

"Você realmente achou que eu fosse esquecer sobre o diário?"

"Esquecer? Não. Eu esperava que você tivesse superado isso- seguido em frente. Você, afinal, foi capaz de confiar no meu filho-"

"Ele não é você!"

"Certo. Tudo o que peço é que você leve em conta a posição em que eu me encontrava-"

"Você tentou me matar-"

"Não, esta nunca foi a minha intenção."

"Você sabia o que aquele diário ia fazer- você tinha de saber!"

"Admito que eu sabia o que o diário ia fazer, se usado incorretamente. Esse foi um dos motivos para eu tê-lo colocado no seu caldeirão. Eu esperava, dada a sua amizade com Potter, que alguém descobrisse o segredo do diário e o destruísse. Eu não esperava que você se mantivesse em silêncio. Na verdade, eu contava que você denunciasse as qualidades do diário para alguém assim que as descobrisse. Em vez disso, você as guardou para si mesma. Eu não pude fazer nada além de assistir enquanto você era dominada mais e mais pelo feitiço."

"Se você não queria fazer isso, então por que fez? Por que, quando você sabia que o livro podia me matar?"

"Como eu disse antes, eu estava em uma posição difícil. Eu poderia ter ignorado ou recusado o pedido do Lorde das Trevas e esperado que ninguém fosse estúpido o bastante para ajudá-lo a conseguir um corpo. Mas, se eu fizesse isso e ele voltasse, minha vida certamente teria terminado muito dolorosamente- deixando Draco e Narcisa à mercê dele. Portanto, escolhi meu alvo cuidadosamente. Escolhi alguém que pensei que não guardaria segredo sobre o diário, alguém próximo a Potter. Infelizmente, meu plano fracassou e, é claro, estamos todos cientes das conseqüências."

Ginny fechou os olhos por um instante, ponderando as palavras de Lúcio. "Você deu o diário para mim, para que eu pudesse arruinar os planos d'Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado de se ressuscitar?"

"Sim. Se eu não tivesse obedecido às ordens, eu teria sido morto, e minha família... Eu tremo em pensar o que ele teria feito."

"Não vou falar do seu passado para as crianças, mas farei isso pelo bem deles, não pelo seu. Por algum motivo incompreensível, eles parecem te amar e eu não serei a responsável por partir os corações deles."

"Agradeço-lhe por sua discrição, Ginevra."

"Você vai ter de pensar sobre o dia em que eles descobrirem, porque eles vão descobrir, e desconfio que eles terão perguntas para você."

"Penso constantemente sobre esse dia. Receio que eles serão juízes duros,muito menos tolerantes que os da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos."

"Você está subestimando o afeto deles por você."

"Talvez."

"Estamos progredindo esplendidamente hoje, "Narcisa sorriu para todos.

Lúcio deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta e olhou novamente para Ginevra. "Acredito que sua mãe virá no sábado à tarde para discutir os preparativos para o casamento, Ginevra."

"Sim, Narcisa a convidou. Precisamos começar a planejar se o casamento vai acontecer antes de o bebê nascer."

"Certamente. Talvez seus pais queiram ficar para o jantar?"

"Oh... Umm..."

"Você pode falar com a sua mãe, Gin, e perguntar a ela," Draco sugeriu gentilmente.

"Sim, vou falar com ela e ver se eles estão livres no sábado à noite."

"Bom. Imagino que as próximas semanas serão bem atribuladas para você. Você terá cuidado para não se exaurir, certo?"

"Sim, é claro."

"Há tanto para fazer antes do casamento, que nem sei por onde começar," Narcisa se manifestou.

"Tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir, querida. Ginevra, seria bom terminar os pedidos para a redecoração da ala sul, para que ela esteja pronta antes do casamento."

"Você pressupõe que eu ainda vou morar aqui?"

"Não, Ginevra. Nunca pressuponho nada de você. Estou esperançoso de que você ainda queira morar na Mansão."

Draco não pode conter o sorriso. As provocações entre Ginny e seu pai eram bastante divertidas. Parecia que seu pai finalmente encontrara um oponente à sua altura.

* * *

Depois das crianças terem sido colocadas na cama, Draco voltou para os seus aposentos para encontrar Ginny imersa em um banho de espumas. Fora um dia bastante produtivo. Ele se sentia agradavelmente exausto e muito tentado a se juntar a Ginny na banheira, mas reconsiderou e permaneceu no quarto, deixando-a em paz. Ela merecia um tempo sozinha. Ele se reclinou na cama e pensou sobre os acontecimentos do dia.

Ele tinha a garantia dela de que ela se mudaria para a Mansão. Não antes do casamento, mas era melhor que no dia anterior, quando ele temia que a resposta fosse um sonoro não. Não que ele fosse impedi-la de mudar de idéia. Ele não faria isso com ela, não depois de prometer que eles poderiam abrir uma das outras propriedades- embora ela parecesse entender seu desejo de reivindicar sua herança de direito como o herdeiro Malfoy.

Ela resolvera as diferenças com seu pai de tal modo que eles podiam ser civis um com outro, ao menos. Ele sabia que ela precisaria de muito tempo antes de confiar plenamente em Lúcio, se é que isso algum dia acontecesse, mas enquanto eles estivessem se comunicando, havia esperança. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto quando ele se lembrou das provocações. Seu pai havia gostado da conversa durante da tarde- depois que os problemas haviam sido resolvidos. Lúcio sempre admirara mulheres de gênio forte e Draco também herdara esse apreço.

Ele estava lentamente reconquistando a boa vontade dela. Draco sabia que só conseguiria fazer o relacionamento deles voltar ao ponto em que estivera no final de semana anterior com trabalho duro. Eles estavam se falando, e isso era um começo. Tudo o que ele tinha de fazer agora era conseguir que ela lhe pedisse ajuda quando precisasse- ele sabia que esta seria a tarefa mais árdua, mas confiava em sua capacidade de conseguir a devoção dela novamente. Sua mente ainda se confundia com a velocidade com que as coisas haviam dado errado, parecia que fora num piscar de olhos.

"Você queria usar o banheiro?"

Ele sorriu para ela. Ela estava tão linda, ali, enrolada no roupão dele, olhando para ele. "Se você já terminou, sim."

"Já terminei por hoje."

"Posso te colocar na cama?"

"Preciso vestir minha camisola antes."

"Eu vou aju- espere."

"Está tudo bem, eu me viro. Vá tomar seu banho."

"Se você insiste."

"Eu insisto."

Quando Draco saiu do banheiro, Ginny já adormecera. Ele sorriu ao cobri-la antes de ir para o closet e terminar de se vestir para dormir.

* * *

Ginny acordou na manhã de sexta-feira um pouco enjoada e mais do que exausta. O dia anterior fora, obviamente, mais desgastante do que ela admitira. Depois de muita persuasão, Draco a convencera a ficar na cama durante grande parte do dia. Para que ela não ficasse sozinha, ele ficou no quarto com ela, e as crianças entravam e saíam quando queriam. Uma chamada de Flú de Lúcio os interrompeu durante uma partida de Xadrez Bruxo. Foi com trepidação que Draco voltou para o quarto- ele estava prestes a quebrar uma promessa que fizera a ela, e, com o frágil equilíbrio entre eles no momento, não sabia como ela reagiria.

"Gin, preciso dar uma passada no escritório."

"Achei que você tivesse dito que ia ficar aqui comigo."

"Desculpa, amor. Eu não quero ir, mas não tenho escolha. Há um problema com um contrato importante, e meu pai precisa de mim."

"Tudo bem," Ginny suspirou.

"Prometo que não vou ficar mais que o necessário, amor."

"Papai, posso ir com você?"

"Angel, não acho que seja uma boa idéia," Ginny respondeu antes que Draco pudesse abrir a boca.

"Eu poderia levar os dois comigo e te dar um tempo, se você quiser? Você poderia tirar um cochilo.

"Draco, você vai trabalhar. Quem vai ficar com eles enquanto você estiver ocupado?"

"A secretária do meu pai não vai se incomodar. Ela cuidava de mim o tempo todo quando eu era mais novo."

"Eu não sei-"

"Gin, eles vão ficar bem. Eles precisam sair um pouco e vai ser bom para você descansar sem interrupções."

"Por favor, mamãe. A gente pode ir?"

Drake entrou no quarto e ouviu as súplicas de sua irmã. "Onde a gente vai?"

"Papai vai levar a gente para o trabalho!" Angel quicou animada.

Drake fez uma careta. "Quero ficar com a mamãe!"

"Achei que seria bom dar um tempo para a mamãe. Você não quer sair um pouco de casa, cara?"

"Não! Eu quero ficar com a mamãe!"

"Drake, querido, está tudo bem, você não precisa ir se não quiser."

Draco suspirou e correu uma mão pelo cabelo. "Tudo bem. Parece que somos só nós dois, princesa."

"Eu preciso me trocar, papai?"

"Não, o que você está vestindo está ótimo."

Angel estivera se vestindo como se fosse uma verdadeira princesa todos os dias desde que chegara à Mansão. Sua vestes eram da mais alta qualidade, do tipo que muitas garotinhas jamais teriam.

"Oh-" O tom de decepção era claro para seu pai.

"Se você quiser, pode se trocar, mas não é realmente necessário."

"Eu quero!" Angel exclamou enquanto corria para a porta, chamando por Millie.

Quinze minutos depois, Angel voltou para o quarto. Ela agora vestia uma linda veste lilás. Era uma que Narcisa encomendara especialmente para ela com seu alfaiate particular, e ela vestia aquela veste sempre que possível, muito para o encantamento de sua avó.

"Estou pronta, papai!"

"Ótimo, podemos ir, então," ele sorriu indulgentemente para sua filha animada. "Vamos voltar assim que possível, okay?" Draco se inclinou e deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Ginny.

"Okay."

"Você quer que eu traga alguma coisa?"

"Acho que não."

"Tudo bem, que tal uma surpresa?"

"Isso seria bom."

"Bom. Drake, comporte-se e faça a mamãe tirar uma soneca, okay?"

"Okay, papai."

"Bom garoto."

* * *

Antes de deixar Angel com a secretária de seu pai, Draco a levou para cumprimentar seu avô. Depois que Lúcio elogiara adequadamente as suas vestes e lhe prometera um presente caso se comportasse, Draco a levou até a recepção e a apresentou à secretária de seu pai. Ele disse a ela que se comportasse antes de voltar à sala de seu pai.

Por volta de uma hora depois, Lúcio e Draco saíram da sala. Graças à insistência de Lúcio, eles levaram Angel para conhecer a empresa e a apresentaram a alguns funcionários. Muitos funcionários já haviam ouvido falar da infame Srta. Angelique Malfoy, depois do incidente em seu aniversário. Ela era a epítome de uma aristocrata bem-educada, cumprimentando todos educadamente e até mesmo oferecendo a mão para ser beijada. Durante os poucos dias em que estivera na Mansão, Narcisa lhe ensinara etiqueta sempre que ficava sozinha com as crianças e as aulas certamente estavam dando resultado. Lúcio não podia estar mais orgulhoso enquanto lhe mostrava a empresa.

Depois de sair do escritório, Draco e Angel vagaram pelo Beco Diagonal procurando pelo presente perfeito para surpreender Ginny. Eles haviam comprado alguns chocolates finos e alguns romances do tipo que ela parecia preferir. Draco não estava satisfeito com o que eles já haviam comprado- ele queria dar a ela algo especial, inesperado.

Quando eles passaram pela Gemas Gloriosas da Gemma, Angel ofegou. Ela arrastou Draco pela mão até a vitrine.

"Oh, papai! Olha as tiaras!"

"Princesa, precisamos achar algo para a sua mãe."

"Talvez tenha alguma coisa lá dentro para a mamãe," Angel disse, esperançosa. Ela estava desesperada para ver mais de perto as belas tiaras da vitrine.

"Você acha?"

"Oh, sim! A mamãe gosta de coisas brilhantes."

Draco olhou cheio de dúvidas para sua filha. Ginny só vestia joias quando eles iam a algum lugar especial, ao contrário de sua mãe, que jamais seria vista sem um conjunto completo de pedras preciosas. "Tudo bem, vamos dar uma olhada."

Angel sorriu largamente enquanto Draco segurava a porta para que ela entrasse no que ela achava ser o paraíso. Quando eles entraram na loja, uma vitrine no meio da loja chamou a atenção de Draco imediatamente. Angel foi lentamente até uma grande vitrine contendo tiaras de todas as formas e tamanhos. Draco parou na frente da vitrine central. Ali havia apenas algumas lindas peças de joias.

Foi a cor das pedras que mais chamou a atenção de Draco. Ela estava entre azul e roxo, uma pedra que ele ainda não conhecia. Uma delicada pulseira de ouro branco chamou sua atenção.

"Posso ajudar, senhor?"

Draco estava tão compenetrado estudando a pulseira que não percebeu que um vendedor se aproximara. "As pedras... Quais são elas?"

"Tanzanita, senhor. Bastante raras, muito bonitas acompanhadas de ouro branco ou platina. A cor clara do metal parece destacar a cor extraordinária das pedras."

"Aquela pulseira... É de diamantes?"

"Sim, senhor, diamantes perfeitos. Sete por conjunto, o central é maior do que os que rodeiam as três tanzanitas em cada conjunto. Cada um dos dez conjuntos é ligado ao outro por um pequeno elo de ouro branco."

Draco sorriu para si mesmo. Havia encontrado o presente perfeito para Ginny. Não era grande ou exagerado, mas era bonito e raro, assim como ela. "Vou levar!"

"Senhor, esta peça custa cento e cinquenta galeões," o vendedor disse arrogantemente.

"O preço inclui o embrulho para presente?" Draco retrucou para o jovem.

"O embrulho é cortesia, senhor."

"Bom, quero que seja embrulhado."

Angel puxou levemente a manga de Draco. "Papai?"

"Sim, princesa?"

"Papai, você pode vir ver as tiaras?"

"Angel, nós viemos aqui atrás de um presente para a sua mãe, não para você."

"Mas, papai, eu quero muito uma dessas-"

"Angelique, não vou comprar nada para você hoje."

"Mas, papai... Por favor!" Angelique olhou docemente e cheia de esperança para seu pai.

Draco suspirou, não conseguia lhe negar nada e era inútil resistir. "Me mostre qual você prefere."

Angel levou Draco pela mão até a grande vitrine e deu um gritinho enquanto apontava uma tiara de prata decorada com corações floreados de ametista e conjuntos de três delicadas folhas de prata presos à base com diamantes brancos. "Essa, papai! É linda, né?"

"Sim, é bonita."

"Compra para mim? Por favor, papai?"

"Angel, a sua mãe vai me enfeitiçar até a morte se eu comprar isso para você sem um bom motivo."

"Mas eu quero, e é um motivo."

"Angel-"

"Por favor, papai?"

Draco apertou os dentes e se armou contra mais súplicas. "Não. Talvez em uma ocasião especial, mas agora não."

O lábio inferior dela começou a tremer e um chorinho lhe escapou. "Papai?"

"Estou falando sério, Angelique. Se você continuar, você não vai ganhar a tiara nem numa ocasião especial."

Angel fungou exageradamente e limpou o rosto dramaticamente de lágrimas imaginárias, e então olhou para Draco com o olhar mais triste que conseguiu.

"Angel, não me olhe assim-"

"Mais alguma coisa, senhor?"

"Não."

"Muito bem, por favor, me acompanhe."

"Angel, você vem comigo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e se virou novamente para examinar as tiaras expostas.

Draco foi até o balcão pagar pela pulseira de Ginny. Ele olhou por cima do ombro para Angel, que ainda limpava as bochechas e fungava baixinho. "Vou levar a tiara de ametista também, mas vou buscar depois."

"Muito bem, senhor." O vendedor esboçou ir buscar a tiara.

"Você pode esperar até sairmos da loja? É uma surpresa-"

"É claro, como o senhor quiser. O senhor vai pagar por ela agora?"

"Sim, é claro."

"São duzentos galeões no total, e como o senhor efetuará o pagamento?"

"Nota de Gringotes."

O vendedor se ocupou preparando a documentação necessária por um momento, antes de colocar um pergaminho diante de Draco e lhe oferecer uma pena já com tinta. "Suas informações, senhor."

Draco aceitou a pena, preencheu as informações sobre seu cofre e assinou a nota de Gringotes e então devolveu o pergaminho ao vendedor.

"Obrigado-" O vendedor fez uma pausa para ler o nome no pergaminho. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele percebeu quem estava diante dele. "-_Sr. Malfoy_. Volte sempre, senhor."

Draco deu um sorrisinho para o vendedor enquanto colocava o presente de Ginny no bolso de sua capa. "Angel, vamos, princesa."

"Sim, papai," ela respondeu morosamente enquanto seu olhar ia até a vitrine uma última vez antes de seguir seu pai até o Beco Diagonal.

"Acho bom voltarmos para casa, antes que sua mãe comece a achar que fugimos."

Angel deu um risinho enquanto tomava a mão de seu pai e eles iam em direção ao ponto de Aparatação no fim do Beco Diagonal. Eles haviam acabado de entrar no jardim atrás do Caldeirão Furado quando um bruxo saiu do estabelecimento.

"Malfoy!"

"Goyle!"

Os dois homens apertaram as mãos e deram tapas no ombro do outro. "Não te vejo desde o casamento do Zabini. Como você está, Greg?"

"Bem, e você?"

"Bem. O que você tem feito?"

"Trabalhado muito. Não vi ninguém desde o casamento."

Angel puxou a mão de Draco. "Papai?"

"Sim, querida?"

"_Papai_? O seu estilo de vida playboy finalmente teve consequências, Malfoy?"

"Oh, yeah. Esta é minha filha, Angel. Angel, este é o Sr. Goyle, ele é um velho amigo meu."

"Oi, Sr. Goyle," Angel o cumprimentou polidamente.

"Olá, Angel. Quantos anos você tem?"

"Cinco?"

"Verdade? Bem, Malfoy, até eu sei que as coisas não acontecem assim, tão rápido. Você nunca falou nada de uma filha nos últimos cinco anos, e eu não fui ao seu casamento-"

"É uma longa história. Não se preocupe, Greg, você não perdeu a minha despedida de solteiro. Ainda não estou casado, mas espere a minha coruja em breve."

"Papai?"

"O que é, querida?"

"Eu preciso-"

"Vamos em um minuto."

"Em breve, huh? Não é a mãe dela, é?"

"Yeah. Vamos nos casar assim que conseguirmos providenciar tudo-"

"Papai! Eu preciso mesmo-"

"Me desculpe, Greg," Draco se desculpou antes de se virar para sua filha. "Angel, estou conversando. Nós vamos assim que eu terminar de conversar com o Sr. Goyle."

"Mas, papai-"

"Sem mas, Angelique!" Draco lhe deu um olhar severo antes de se voltar para Greg Goyle. "Me desculpe por isso, Greg. Não sei o que deu nela."

"Tudo bem, cara. Crianças são assim mesmo."

"Yeah, estou aprendendo!"

"Então, quem é a bruxa sortuda?"

"Você se lembra de Ginevra Weasley?"

"Você vai se casar com uma Weasley?"

"Yep."

"O que o seu pai acha disso?"

"Ele até que gosta da ideia, na verdade."

"Não acredito-"

"Parece que ele se apegou bastante aos netos."

"Netos? Há mais de um pequeno Malfoy por aí?"

"Angel tem um gêmeo, Drake, e temos outro a caminho, deve nascer em dezembro."

"Então é verdade o que eles dizem sobre o poder reprodutivo daquela família."

"Não sei nada sobre isso, cara, mas me sinto o bruxo mais sortudo do planeta. Tenho dois filhos maravilhosos, e uma noiva linda e inteligente."

"Isso é fantástico, fico feliz por você."

"Obrigado-" Draco franziu a testa quando o som dos soluços baixinhos de Angel o interrompeu. Ele deu um olhar de desculpas para seu amigo antes de se agachar diante de sua filha chateada. "Angel, o que foi, querida?"

"Eu- eu não consegui seguraaar-" Os uivos de Angel se faziam ouvir acima do barulho dos que circulavam por ali.

As pessoas estavam começando a olhar e apontar enquanto os uivos de Angel ficavam cada vez mais altos. Draco fez a única coisa que pôde pensar para acalmá-la- ele a tomou nos braços e a pegou no colo.

"Venha cá, querida. Shhh. Você pode me falar qual é o problema?"

"Eu n-não consegui seguraaar-"

Draco franziu a testa enquanto desejava ser capaz de entender do que exatamente ela estava falando, mas ele ainda não era fluente em crianças de cinco anos chorando. Seu franzir se aprofundou quando começou a sentir algo quente em seu quadril, bem onde Angel estava apoiada. Uma noção de qual poderia ser o problema surgiu. "Angel, querida, o que você não conseguiu segurar?"

Greg tentou sufocar uma risada ao olhar uma poça no calçamento de pedra onde Angel estivera antes de Draco a pegar no colo. "Malfoy, acho que você tem um problema."

Draco olhou na direção da poça. Sua expressão de nojo foi a gota d'água para Gregory Goyle, que explodiu em risadas.

"Acho que é melhor levá-la para casa," Draco disse. "Te mando uma coruja- vamos nos ver em breve."

"Mal posso esperar, cara."

* * *

Narcisa descia as escadas quando Draco aparatou no saguão da Mansão Malfoy com Angel agarrada a ele, ainda soluçando alto.

"Ah, querida, o que foi?" narcisa foi até eles, preocupação evidente em seu rosto.

"Umm... Angel teve um acidente-"

"Um acidente! Ah, querida, diga para mim onde está doendo. Draco, o que aconteceu?"

"Não este tipo de acidente, mãe. Angel não está machucada. Ela –err-"

"Não estou te entendendo, querido."

"Mãe, eu realmente quero que ela vá tomar um banho, e acho que eu mesmo preciso de um."

Narcisa estava sem entender qual era o problema, mas achou que Angel poderia lhe explicar melhor quando Draco não estivesse presente. "Claro, querido. Eu cuido da Angelique, você vá tomar um banho, se precisa."

"Obrigado, mãe."

"Angelique, querida, você pode andar?"

Um pequeno assentir fez com que Draco colocasse Angel no chão. Ela não olhava nos olhos de ninguém e, mesmo ao aceitar a mão estendida de sua avó, ela manteve o olhar fixo no chão.

"Draco, sua capa está molhada. Está chovendo?"

Ele contorceu o rosto em nojo enquanto puxava suas roupas para longe de sua pele. "Não, não está chovendo."

A testa de Narcisa se crispou em confusão. "Então-" Ela parou de falar quando Draco olhou para Angel. Ao examiná-la mais de perto, percebeu que sua roupa também estava molhada em alguns lugares. "Oh, entendi. Venha, Angelique. Você vai tomar um banho e colocar roupas limpas."

O queixo de Angel tremeu e um choramingo lhe escapou.

"Querida, está tudo bem. Acidentes acontecem. Vamos te dar um delicioso banho de espuma," Narcisa a confortou enquanto elas subiam as escadas.

Draco as seguiu, de longe, e foi para os seus aposentos. Ele entrou o mais silenciosamente que pôde, esperando que Ginny estivesse adormecida, mas ela não estava. Drake estava sentado na cama bem ao lado de sua mãe e eles estavam lendo um livro juntos.

"Ei, vocês dois!"

"Oi, papai."

"Você resolveu tudo o que tinha para resolver?"

"Sim, tudo resolvido. Você dormiu?"

Ginny desviou o olhar. "Um pouquinho."

Ele sorriu. Ela era totalmente incapaz de mentir. "Drake, a mamãe dormiu?"

"Nope."

"Entendi." Draco deu a Ginny um olhar claro de descontentamento. "Vou tomar um banho."

"Por que as suas vestes estão molhadas?" Ginny avistou a larga mancha molhada nas vestes normalmente impecáveis de Draco.

"Te conto depois," Draco disse enquanto ia para o banheiro. Ele queria desesperadamente tirar suas vestes mal cheirosas e levemente molhadas e tomar uma ducha quente, para tirar a sensação morna e úmida de sua pele. Ele sabia que nunca mais conseguiria colocar aquelas vestes sem lembrar do cheiro que emanava delas agora e do grude delas em sua pele.

Com uma toalha enrolada no quadril, Draco saiu do banheiro e foi até seu closet. Ele estava limpo e se sentia muito melhor consigo mesmo, embora a sensação morna e irritante em seu quadril ainda não tivesse passado. Ginny e Drake ainda estavam absortos no livro de dragões que estavam lendo juntos e apenas o olharam de relance quando ele passou. Draco ficou grato por isso, pois tinha o presente surpresa de Ginny na mão, escondido por sua perna. Enquanto se vestia, Draco se lembrou de que ainda precisava pedir a seu pai que pegasse o presente de Angel na Gemas Gloriosas da Gemma. Uma coruja para o escritório teria de ser o primeiro item em sua agenda. Ele estava certo de que a tiara colocaria um sorriso novamente no rosto de sua filha e estava feliz por ter cedido secretamente ao desejo dela.

Na pequena e discreta escrivaninha situada em um dos cantos do quarto, Draco apanhou pergaminho e pena, para escrever um bilhete curto para seu pai. Ele ouviu Ginny limpar a garganta, mas não se virou, na expectativa de que ela não estivesse chamando a sua atenção.

"Draco?"

"Sim, amor?"

"Você vai me contar o que aconteceu?"

"Só preciso mandar uma coruja urgente para meu pai e vou te contar tudo."

"Você acabou de deixar o seu pai, o que é tão urgente que você não pode me contar agora o que aconteceu?"

"Gin, só me deixe mandar a coruja e você verá depois por que é tão urgente que contate meu pai." Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado, escutando com atenção. Ele podia ouvir os sapatos de sua mãe batendo no chão do corredor, ela estava se aproximando e, pelo barulho, tinha uma missão.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Draco se encolheu. O tom de sua mãe só podia significar encrenca para ele. "Mãe?"

"Por que você não levou Angelique ao banheiro? Conversar com seus amigos é mais importante do que o conforto da sua filha? Francamente, achei que tivesse te educado melhor!"

Ginny se endireitou na cama. "Draco? O que aconteceu?"

Ele ignorou a pergunta de Ginny e focou sua atenção em sua mãe. Assim que tivesse lidado com sua mãe, então explicaria tudo para Ginny, com calma. "Eu não percebi que ela tinha de ir ao banheiro, mãe."

"Ela te disse-"

"Não. Tudo que ela disse foi 'Eu preciso ir', eu não sabia que ela se referia ao banheiro, caso contrário eu teria encontrado um banheiro imediatamente."

"Ela está inconsolável."

"Sei disso."

"Você poderia ter usado um feitiço secante, ao menos!"

"Mãe, ela estava chamando a atenção com seu choro. Eu simplesmente quis tirá-la de lá. Agora, se você me dá licença, eu tenho um plano para fazê-la sorrir novamente e esquecer este incidente."

"E o plano seria qual?"

Draco sabia que Narcisa não o deixaria em paz até que aprovasse seu plano de redenção. "Se formos até a sala de estar, posso explicar."

Narcisa ergueu o queixo e olhou seu filho com desconfiança antes de dar meia volta e ir até a sala de estar. Draco apanhou a nota que preparara para Lúcio e a seguiu sem olhar para Ginny. Ele sabia que se olhasse para ela, veria perguntas em seus olhos. Ela seria informada, mas não enquanto Drake pudesse ouvir.

Quando Draco fechou a porta para o quarto, Narcisa se virou para encará-lo. "Bem?"

"Eu comprei um presente para Angel antes que isso acontecesse, certamente ela ficará muito feliz com ele e esquecerá tudo o que aconteceu hoje."

"Oh... E o que você comprou?"

"Uma tiara. Estava procurando algo especial para Gin, e Angel viu uma tiara de que gostou. Ela não sabe que eu a comprei. Vou mandar uma coruja para meu pai ir buscá-la."

"Você comprou um presente para Ginevra?"

"Sim, mãe. Só uma coisinha para dizer o quão arrependido-"

"Draco, você não pode comprar a confiança de uma mulher."

"Não é essa a intenção. Eu só queria dar algo bonito para ela, para que ela saiba o quanto a amo."

"E uma joia vai dizer isso a ela?"

"Sim- talvez. Eu não sei, vai?"

"Não, não vai. Pelo que sei de Ginevra, ela vai ver isso como um plano para comprar a boa vontade dela. Querido, você tem que fortalecer o relacionamento de vocês antes de enchê-la de presentes."

"Mas sempre que meu pai te aborrece, ele simplesmente compra algo bonito e tudo fica bem de novo." Draco estava pensando nas joias novas que Lúcio comprara depois de passar duas noites no 'sofá'. O oferecimento de paz dependia do quão encrencado Lúcio estava. Um par de brincos ou um colar normalmente era suficiente, mas desta vez, ele comprara um conjunto completo- tiara, brincos, colar, gargantilha, anel e pulseira.

"Não, Draco. O seu pai pode me comprar um presente, mas ele não é aceito até que ele tenha se redimido sozinho. Seria prudente lembrar que palavras têm mais poder que ações."

"Então o que eu faço?"

"Fale, querido."

"Nós temos conversado, mas ela ainda está-"

"Reservada?"

"Fria-"

"É compreensível. Você abusou da confiança dela e com um dos bens mais preciosos dela- seu filho. Fale um pouco mais, talvez em outro cenário. Diga a ela que você a ama."

"Eu disse."

"Diga de novo e de novo, se necessário."

Draco assentiu pensativamente. Ele levaria Ginny para uma caminhada durante a tarde, somente eles dois. "Mãe, você poderia ficar com os gêmeos à tarde?"

"É claro, querido."

"Obrigado. É melhor eu mandar logo uma coruja para meu pai, para resolver o problema com Angel."

"Você não me disse o que comprou para o Drake."

"Eu não comprei nada-" Ele se interrompeu quando Narcisa lhe deu um olhar de condenação. "Quê?"

"Draco, você não pode comprar algo para um e nada para o outro."

"Mas ela estava comigo-"

"Não se preocupe, tenho algo em mente para o Drake. Algo de que ele vai gostar imensamente. Me dê a nota para seu pai, vou acrescentar algo e ele pode pegar os dois presentes antes de voltar para casa."

Draco entregou o pergaminho. "É melhor eu ir explicar tudo para a Ginny antes que ela se preocupe demais."

"Estou certa de que ela entenderá, assim que você explicar."

"É, eu espero que sim."

* * *

Ginny não só aceitou a explicação de Draco sobre o acontecido no Beco Diagonal com Angel, como também achou um tanto divertido. Algo que deixou Draco imensamente aliviado, pois poderia ter se tornado outro problema a ser resolvido.

Com as crianças na companhia de Narcisa, Draco e Ginny perambularam nas margens do lago. O sol quente da primavera era refrescado por uma leve brisa. Draco estava procurando pelas palavras certas e Ginny ponderava tudo que ele havia lhe dito desde a tarde de terça-feira.

"Estou feliz por você e meu pai terem se acertado."

"Se ele cumprir a promessa dele, não teremos problemas."

"Ele vai cumprir. As promessas do meu pai são confiáveis. Ele não vai passar dos limites que você colocou."

"Espero que não."

"Gin, nós estamos bem, não estamos?"

"Sim, Draco. Nós estamos bem."

"É só que... Você não-"

Ginny parou de andar e se virou para ele. "Draco, nós estamos bem. Eu não sei mais o que dizer. Foi uma semana terrível, eu só quero deixá-la para trás e seguir em frente."

"Nós podemos fazer isso, só quero ter certeza de que este assunto está encerrado antes de seguirmos em frente. Não quero passar outra semana assim nunca mais."

"Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas sobre me mudar para cá. Não consigo me desfazer delas, mas entendo a necessidade de você assumir o controle da Mansão."

"Eu te disse, nós podemos abrir uma das outras-"

"Não, é seu direito como o herdeiro e eu respeito isso. O que eu não entendo é, se depois que você casa, a Mansão se torna sua, por que os seus pais não se mudam?"

"Tradição, e eu não poderia pedir isso a eles. Eles vão passar a viajar muito, então vamos passar bastante tempo sozinhos."

"Eu sei, sua mãe já me contou alguns dos planos que está fazendo."

"Talvez eles se mudem um dia. Minha mãe sempre disse que gostaria de morar na França ou na Itália por um tempo, então ainda há esperança." Ele deu um sorriso. "Se eu estivesse pronto para assumir a empresa, meu pai se aposentaria e nós provavelmente só os veríamos rapidamente entre uma viagem e outra, mas eu não quero passar todo esse tempo no escritório, longe de você e das crianças. Meu pai trabalha muito, Gin, e seria esperado que eu fizesse o mesmo- eu teria de fazer o mesmo para manter a empresa nos eixos."

"Eu sei, e não quero você o tempo todo no escritório, mas eventualmente será necessário, Lúcio não vai trabalhar para sempre."

"Nós já discutimos isso. Vou começar aos poucos. As viagens que minha mãe está planejando serão o começo. Vou ter algumas semanas de responsabilidade total, mas saberei que meu pai vai voltar para reassumir o comando."

"Então você vai começar a trabalhar mais imediatamente?"

"Não, amor. Depois de nos casarmos, meus pais vão começar a viajar um pouco mais- viagens curtas no começo, depois elas ficarão mais longas, isso se minha mãe conseguir ficar tanto tempo longe das crianças. Em algum momento, meu pai vai se aposentar, mas ele não está pronto para isso e, ademais, acho que fazer compras com minha mãe o dia todo, todo dia, faria ele morrer cedo."

Ginny riu levemente. "De alguma forma eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar seu pai indo atrás da sua mãe, segurando as sacolas enquanto ela faz compras."

"Não é uma visão bonita, pode acreditar." Ele a envolveu com os braços. "Eu te amo tanto."

"Eu também te amo, Draco," ela sussurrou enquanto ele se inclinava em direção a ela.

Draco capturou delicadamente a boca dela. Alívio o inundou quando o medo insistente de que ela o rejeitaria assim que ele tentasse tocá-la desapareceu. Tempo demais se passara desde a última vez que ele a abraçara daquele jeito, beijando-a com todo o seu ser, e ele estava aproveitando a oportunidade.

Ginny se aproximou dele, colando seu corpo no dele, e as mãos dela deslizaram por baixo de sua capa para apertar suas costas. Sua língua deslizou sobre a dela e ela se sentiu como se estivesse em chamas. Ela podia sentir as mãos dele sobre suas vestes, afagando gentilmente suas costas. A excitação dele estava se tornando evidente, tremelicando contra seus limites e pressionando seu estômago. Ela sugou levemente a língua dele e sentiu mais do que ouviu o gemido dele. A pressão familiar entre suas pernas estava se intensificando. Fazia quase uma semana desde que eles haviam tido tanta intimidade e Ginny pensou que poderia explodir se não o tocasse logo. Sua mãe deslizou entre seus corpos e afagou a ereção dele por cima da calça.

"Oh, Gin, baby, preciso de você agora," Draco gemeu enquanto sua boca corria pelo pescoço dela.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, as mãos dele soltaram o fecho de sua capa. Com um pequeno empurrão, a capa deslizou dos ombros dela, caindo a seus pés. Draco levou as mãos ao zíper do vestido dela. Ela sentiu arrepios de antecipação correrem por sua espinha enquanto ele abria o zíper lentamente até seus quadris. Draco levou as mãos até os ombros dela e levou o vestido até a sua cintura. Quando a suave brisa atingiu sua pele, ela tremeu, mas não sabia dizer se por causa do ar frio ou do que Draco estava fazendo.

Ele ergueu os olhos, encontrando os dela. Seus olhos estavam embaçados com luxúria. "Vou estender a sua capa. Você não pode pegar friagem."

Ginny assentiu rapidamente e ele apanhou sua capa, rapidamente estendendo-a na grama. Depois que ela se sentou, Draco se sentou diante dela. Ele a observou atentamente com seus olhos cinzas, suas mãos desesperadas para tocá-la. O peito dela estava corado, dando a ela uma certa luminosidade e seus mamilos endurecidos eram visíveis através do cetim de seu soutien. Draco lambeu os lábios ao pensar no sabor que ela teria. Ele queria tomar um dos mamilos em sua boca, e atormentá-la até que ela implorasse.

"Acho que você está vestido demais." A voz de Ginny estava cheia de luxúria enquanto ela se inclinava para a frente. Ela podia sentir o olhar dele acariciando-a, seus olhos queimando uma trilha de fogo em sua pele seguida por um frio delicioso. As ações anteriores de Draco haviam ajudado, mas sua análise tinha seu corpo demandando atenção.

Ginny abriu o fecho da capa de Draco e a deslizou pelos ombros dele. Com o tecido em uma mão, ela sorriu e jogou a capa por cima de seu ombro. Seus olhos se abriram em surpresa quando uma pequena caixa de presente escapou da capa e aterrisou perto dela.

"O que é isso?"

"Oh, eu esqueci que tinha isso no bolso." Draco se inclinou e pegou a caixa.

Ginny tentou conter um sorriso ansioso. "Parece um presente."

"É só algo para-" Draco pausou ao se lembrar do conselho de sua mãe- palavras são mais poderosas que presentes. Com tudo indo tão bem naquela tarde, ele não queria estragar tudo, então escolheu suas palavras cuidadosamente. "É só algo que vi hoje e achei que você fosse gostar."

Ginny aceitou a pequena caixa, embrulhada em papel verde cintilante com um delicado laço prateado, com um grande sorriso. "Obrigada."

"Bem, você não vai abrir?"

Ela deu uma risadinha enquanto removia o laço e tirava o papel verde da caixa. Era típico de Draco ter suas antigas cores de Casa refletidas no embrulho de um presente. A caixa de couro preto tinha um pequeno fecho. Ginny abriu o fecho e lentamente abriu a caixa.

Ela ofegou ao ver a pulseira. "É linda."

Draco pegou a caixa e tirou a pulseira. Ele apanhou a mão esquerda dela e colocou a pulseira em seu pulso. Quando ele fez isso, as pedras roxo-azuladas reluziram ao sol, fazendo com que os diamantes parecessem ter a mesma cor. "São tanzanitas, extremamente raras e belas- assim como você, meu amor."

"Oh, Draco-"

Ela jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e seus lábios encontraram os dele, gentis a princípio, e então a pressão e a necessidade entre eles aumentou. A mão dele se enroscou no cabelo dela, e a outra foi para suas costas, puxando-a contra os planos de seu corpo. O calor do corpo dela contra o dele estava fazendo com que seus nervos pegassem fogo. Ele subitamente ficou com calor e foi acometido por um desejo urgente de se livrar do resto de suas roupas.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, as mãos de Ginny começaram a puxar sua camisa para fora de sua calça. A língua dele deslizando sobre a dela tornava impossível ignorar o latejar entre suas pernas. Ela queria sentir a pele dele contra a dela, uma necessidade quase primitiva e ela não podia fazer nada além de satisfazê-la. Com um puxão, Ginny soltou a camisa dele da calça e começou a trabalhar nos botões. Um rosnado frustrado escapou quando os botões se recusaram a cooperar, seguido pelo inconfundível barulho de tecido rasgando. Ginny abriu a camisa dele e, com o peito dele agora exposto, suas mãos começaram a explorar imediatamente, acariciando seu torso definido com mãos afoitas. Ela rolou seus mamilos entre dois dedos e ele gemeu contra seu pescoço, fazendo com que ela tremesse em seu abraço.

Impaciente para sentir mais dela, Draco ergueu o vestido dela até os quadris e deslizou sua mãe para dentro da calcinha dela; seus dedos apalpando fervorosamente o centro quente e úmido dela. O desejo de Ginny crescia com cada movimento dos dedos dele, seu corpo desesperado pelo fim. Os quadris dela começaram a rolar contra a mão dele, acelerando sua subida em direção ao êxtase. O hálito quente dela fez com que ele se arrepiasse quando Ginny trouxe seu rosto mais perto de seu peito. Ela substituiu suas mãos por sua boca, dando beijos molhados em seu peito e tomando seus mamilos entre os dentes enquanto suas mãos se ocupavam com a fivela de seu cinto...

Uma vez satisfeito, Draco se deixou cair sobre Ginny. Os dois permaneceram deitados, tremendo, após a união deles. Nenhum deles se interessou ou teve energia suficiente para se mover. Em algum momento, Draco se afastou dela e pegou sua capa. Ele os cobriu com ela antes de tomar Ginny nos braços e apertá-la gentilmente.

Quando o céu começou a mudar de rosa para violeta, eles se vestiram e começaram a voltar para casa. Eles não se apressaram enquanto andavam abraçados. Voltar para a casa- para a família- significaria uma volta à realidade e à lembrança dos problemas que eles haviam acabado de superar.


End file.
